Historias del multiverso
by Miguel16310
Summary: A partir de ahora en adelante publicaré aquí mis one-shots sobre Undertale y sus AU's, todo esto con tal de "racionar espacio" y no terminar abarcando tanto el sitio.
1. 4 Historias de amor y una batalla 1

**Multiverso**

 **4 historias de amor y una batalla.**

 **Historia 1: Por él.**

 **Au: Flowerfell.**

 **Advertencia: Basado en el comic titulado "The Skele-sis", contiene Frans con género invertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos sonreían, claro que si... cada uno de ellos disfrutaba de los rayos del sol, viviendo el día a día como si fuera el último, pasaban tiempo unos con otros, borraban poco a poco la mala imagen que tenían los humanos sobre ellos durante aproximadamente los últimos mil años.

Por supuesto... todos eran "felices".

Pero no se lo merecían, era malo tener una mentalidad como esta, pero para ella era algo real, ninguno de los monstruos merecía aprovecharse de su sacrificio como si fuera cualquier cosa, cuando durante mucho tiempo ellos mismos intentaron matarlo más por gusto que por libertad, y ahora que se había ido... ellos disfrutaban su libertad.

Esta libertad, esta nueva vida, esta felicidad de la cual todos gozaban había sido "por él", sin embargo ninguno de ellos se tomaba la molestia de siquiera tratar de recordarlo, ¿cómo podrían?, malditos ingratos e ingratas, malditos todos... siempre pensando en ellos mismos con la estúpida idea de "asesinar o ser asesinado", odiaba el subsuelo, odiaba su vida anterior, odiaba a su hermana.

Los odiaba a todos.

Era por él, y solo por él por lo que había decidido cambiar, con su ayuda había comprendido que había algo más fuera de esa estúpida montaña, había muchas cosas de las cuales no era conciente, había más en este mundo que solo "asesinar o ser asesinado", habían tantas, tantas cosas que hubiese deseado experimentar y conocer con él al lado suyo.

Pero se había ido.

Aún recordaba como si fuese ayer, sus lágrimas bajarle por los cachetes mientras le sostenía entre sus brazos, tan grande y aún así, tan indefenso, tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan débil... tan lleno de vida, pero tan muerto por todas las cosas horribles que tuvieron que pasar.

Al principio todo había sido por pena, tenía que admitirlo, le daba curiosidad su estado... ese chico era usuario del RESET, podía volver de los muertos, así que; ¿por qué no ayudarlo a salir del subsuelo?, nadie excepto ellos dos conocería de esa aventura, era tan aburrido su día a día que inmediatamente tras verle no poder siquiera pasar a su "Jefe", se decidió por ayudarlo a continuar.

Era divertido, e irónico: una mujer con alma de monstruo ayudando a un chico 100% humano, cuando ambas especies estuvieron en guerra por los últimos mil años o algo así, ¿quién se acordaba si no eran la reina y el rey?, su viaje fue algo divertido, aún si no lo deseaba terminó encariñándose con el tarado, no por nada terminó cargándolo por todo el subsuelo y llorando de pena auténtica mientras sentía su cuerpo helarse entre sus dedos.

Lo quería, en un principio no; era obvio... pero cada vez que le oía reírse de los patéticos chistes en relación a las flores que le crecían, cada vez que lo veía sonreír y mostrar piedad a todos aquellos que tenían intenciones de matarlo, la hacían darse cuenta de lo cuadrados que habían sido sus corazones, su especie, al no haber explorado más emociones de las ya habituales.

No conocían nada que no fuese "asesinar o ser asesinado", y eso comenzó a aterrarla e impresionarla, pero no quería dejarlo solo... sentía una especie de conexión a él, aún si eran seres tan distintos se sentía comprendida por él, le comenzaba a agarrar cariño, razón por la cual dejó de verlo luchar solo con la estupida flor, para unírseles en esta nueva perspectiva.

Los dos, Frisk y Flowey podían enseñarle a Sans a conocer un poco mejor su corazón.

Pero ella era débil, ¿para qué mentir?, Papyrus tenía razón, siempre la tuvo e incluso ahora, a un año de su libertad tenía que ser honesta en su totalidad, seguía siendo débil, por su culpa Frisk había muerto entre sus brazos a centímetros de la barrera, por su culpa su "Huesitos" había desaparecido para siempre, y de él no quedaba nada excepto las flores doradas que había plantado en el jardín.

Había sido por él que descubrió una nueva forma de ver la vida, había sido por él que los monstruos, e incluso Asgore, habían conseguido aprender a amar, aprender a perdonar, pero a nadie le importó su muerte, ni siquiera a Toriel que había sido una "madre" para el castaño por unas cuantas horas, "es natural" dijo cada monstruo al cual ella o Flowey interrogaron, nadie sentía nada al respecto.

¿Cómo podían ser tan malagradecidos?, si se analizaba desde un punto de vista crítico, si no hubiese sido por Frisk y su sacrificio, otra guerra habría estallado, Asgore sería un "dios" cruel, sanguinario y déspota, probablemente estarían todos subyugados a él aún peor que en el monte Ebott, pero había sido él quien abrió sus ojos para inspirarlo a darse cuenta de la estupidés que estaba cometiendo en honor a sus hijos, de todas las barbaridades que su pueblo hacía.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie nunca, ni una sola vez le dio las gracias.

Solo lo mataron un poco más... soñaba, todas las noches con ese momento; el blanco color de la barrera cegándola, Asgore habiéndose largado ya por su crisis existencial, ella y Flowey sujetándole las manos que poco a poco perdían su calor, lágrimas frías de tristeza corriéndole por las mejillas, manchándole la piel, cayendo sobre su cara.

 _"Hey... San...sy... ¿sonreirías... para... mí?, ¿por... fa...vor?"_

De todas las cosas que aquel día le pudo haber pedido, ¿por qué tuvo que ser eso específicamente?, no conseguía entender de donde fue que sacó fuerzas en esos momentos tan críticos para sonreír, nunca hasta ese día había llorado por nadie que no fuese ella, pero él había cambiado su mundo por completo.

Después de ese día, aún con las súplicas y gritos de su hermana menor, se fue de la casa por no sentirse más una "monstruo", ni deseaba pertenecer a ese lugar más tiempo, odiaba a Papyrus y Undyne como si fuesen la peste, pues habían sido ellas quienes más flores habían hecho crecer en el cuerpo de Huesitos durante el trayecto al castillo.

Terminó por vivir sola bastante lejos de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque, una "hermitaña" según algunos, una "loca" según otros, pero no era nada que una mujer nostálgica, se sentía sola y extrañaba al humano, la superficie no era tan buena como habían hecho parecer en su día los reyes, era un alivio que al menos tanto ella como Asriel se hiciesen compañía, aún si todo lo que los conectaba era la memoria de Frisk.

El único lugar en el cual se sentía a gusto, era su tumba, la lápida que gustaba visitar todos los fin de semana allí en la zona final del castillo, su cuerpo había terminado por ser una semilla a unas cuantas flores de las cuales había terminado por encariñarse, pues eran "él" de cierta forma, diablos, tal vez si estaba algo loca ya que en más de una ocación había terminado por hablar con las plantas susodichas, contarles chistes y del día a día.

Una monotonía, exactamente igual a su vida bajo tierra, pero a diferencia de esa; esta monotonía era de su gusto, esta rutina le alegraba.

Pero no llenaba su alma como en aquella época.

 **Bruuuuup~**

La tierra del jardín se removió un poco, desde la misma brotó una planta de pétalos dorados con rostro, observando que como en incontables ocasiones, la joven de piel blanca como la nieve se hallaba dándole la espalda, entre los dedos de su mano izquierda la manilla de una regadera verde, rociando agua a unas cuantas flores, todas exactamente iguales.

Flowey: como siempre, cada vez que vengo sigues así... -la voz del alguna vez, príncipe de los monstruos salió cargada de pena, pero al mismo tiempo de compasión, Sans alzó su mano libre en forma de saludo, no volteándose a verle, su cara ganó una expresión de pena, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga- lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

Sans: lo amo -contestó son titubear, aún si había pasado un año desde que se había ido, seguía utilizando las mismas prendas para rememorar aquella época tan lejana a su parecer, el mismo collar, la misma bufanda, el mismo suéter... la misma chaqueta, que conservaba el olor a flores doradas recién brotadas desde carne humana- recordarlo es la única manera que conozco para mantenerlo vivo... y si yo no lo hago... -finalmente se dio la vuelta, sus rubíes se encontraron con la flor de pétalos dorados, dándole la bienvenida, en uno de los bolsillos de la prenda negruzca se hallaba una flor dorada bastante antigua, una de las que su cuerpo había dejado tras morir- ¿quién lo hará?

Triste, pero cierto; nadie recordaba a Frisk de manera significativa sin contarlos a los dos, además... por una parte Flowey tenía que darle la razón, después de todo él también se sentía de esa forma con respecto a Chara, a la que ya ni su propia madre -quien la amó más mientras vivía- se molestaba en mantener una barra de su dulce favorito en el refrigerador.

Desde el punto de vista de Sans, no había nadie más importante que Frisk, pues había sido por él que los monstruos fueron liberados, fue por él que habían cambiado en el último momento para vivir una vida pacífica, por él era que su mundo fue expandido a nuvos horizontes.

Y de igual forma, sería por él, que estaría pacientemente esperando un milagro que lo regresara a su lado algún día.

 **Fin.**

 **De ahora en adelante mis one-shots serán publicados aquí, las primeras 5 historias son un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien muy importante para mi, que espero logre disfrutarlas al igual que ustedes.** **  
**


	2. 4 Historias de amor y una batalla 2

**Multiverso.**

 **4 historias de amor y una batalla.**

 **Historia 2: Mi razón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y otra vez, él había abierto los ojos, sintiendo el frío hasta los huesos calarle hondo en todo su esquelético cuerpo, de nuevo todo había empezado otra vez.

Sans el esqueleto suspiró mientras con pereza movía sus manos, arrastrándose a sí mismo de su desordenada cama, sus cuencas se posicionaron en la mesa de su cuarto que fungía como armario, abriendo el único cajón de esta para retirar sus clásicos shorts negros, su suéter blanco, sudadera celeste y claro, no olvidando sus típicas pantuflas rosadas finalmente vistiendo la indumentaria.

No pasó ni un minuto después de eso para que los gritos de su hermano menor golpearan sus oídos, el mayor de los hermanos esqueleto ganó su típica sonrisa "permanente", caminó a su puerta y allí estaba Papyrus, cocinando espagueti a modo de desayuno igual que todos días.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, VEN RÁPIDO!, BAJA A COMER QUE ESTAMOS UN MINUTO TARDE PARA IR A NUESTRA PATRULLA MATUTINA!-alertó el monstruo de gran altura, mientras servía dos platos de su maravillosa pasta en la mesa.

Su hermano asintió mientras se sentaba a la mesa, tomaba un tenedor y comenzaba a comer la pasta mágica, agradeciendo mentalmente que no tuviera lengua en instantes como esos, amaba mucho a su hermanito como para decirle la verdad sobre su comida, pero para algo estaba Undyne y sus clases de cocina destructiva.

Por otro lado, el aspirante a guardia real ganó una mueca de sorpresa cuando salió de la cocina, notando como su hermano comía tranquilamente al lado de su roca mascota, ¿cuándo había bajado allí?, al mismo tiempo recordó los trucos y extrañeza que caracterizaba a su vago familiar, era clásico de Sans el ser un misterio hasta para él.

Sans: (otro día, otra ruta...) -su pensamiento algo pesimista opacaba la potente voz de su hermano menor, aún si mantenía su sonrisa no le prestaba atención, ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando desde hacía un buen rato, "HUMANO" esto, "UNDYNE" lo otro, "AMIGOS" aquello, no es que no se importara el usuario de bufanda roja, pero había dejado de interesarle desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que hablaban en las mañanas.

Ni siquiera se molestó cuando, con ojos saltones, Papyrus le tomó desde la capucha de su sudadera, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa tan rápido como podía, bajo las miradas curiosas de los habitantes de Snowdin, era típico; despertarse por las mañanas, salir de casa, ir al bosque, encontrar a Tori un rato... y luego, todo empezaría su ciclo natural.

El humano, ya sea Frisk o Chara, vendría y haría lo que le diese su regalada gana.

Papyrus: ¿SANS?, ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO SACO DE HUESOS? -saliendo de sus lagunas mentales, el jefe final observó fijamente al cocinero, sonriéndole mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro, pidiéndole con su clásico tono despreocupado de que le repitiese sus órdenes, Papyrus gruñó y pisoteó el piso, pero luego se resigno; así era Sans, vivía en otro planeta la mayoría del tiempo- COMO TE DECÍA, ¡QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES EN TU PUESTO Y VIGILES POR SI VIENE UN HUMANO!, ¿ME HAS OIDO?

Sans: no te preocupes bro -el pulgar de su mano derecha fue alzado, mientras le guiñaba la cuenca izquierda, era momento de una broma para motivarse, tenía que ser positivo en estas horas que quedaban de paz, probablemente el chico estuviese a unos metros de caer nuevamente en la montaña- todo estará bien, solo deja tus preocupaciones...

Papyrus: ¡SANS, NO! -su sentido fraternal había reaccionado, ese pedazo de vago iba a decir otro de sus autoproclamados "Sansacionales" chistes, para su gran disgusto la sonrisa creció aún más, dándole razón extra, ¿con qué tontería iba a salirle ahora?, a veces se sorprendía por aquella gran imaginación de la cual presumía, aún con la capacidad de usarla para cualquier otra cosa, ¡cualquier otra cosa!, Sans decidía desperdiciarla en sus horribles chistes para hacerlo rabiar.

Sans: ¡en mi espina dorsal! -finiquitó disparando dos "balas" desde sus índices, tras un grito de molestia, su hermano se fue gruñendo y gritando hacia el interior del bosque, ¿quizá con intenciones de calibrar los Puzzles para Frisk?, ¿solo quejarse o desahogarse por haber oído sus chistes?, para Sans era imposible saberlo pues nunca se había tomado el tiempo de ir con el menor directamente.

Sans el esqueleto odiaba las líneas de tiempo, odiaba tener que vivir lo mismo todos los días, y lentamente comenzaba a odiar la rutina en la que se había convertido su vida, pero de entre todas las cosas que debía soportar cada día, había algo de lo cual nunca se cansaría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sus pies terminaron conduciéndolo directamente al sitio donde quería llegar, su "lugar feliz" como llamaban los niños, la entrada de las ruinas se erguía impotentemente con el hermoso color morado de la piedra perfectamente pulida de sus puertas, a estas horas Alphys probablemente ni poniendo atención a las cámaras estaba, por lo que su privacidad estaría a salvo de la científica real.

El aire a pie de caramelo inundó sus fosas nasales inexistentes, aún si Toriel cocinaba varios metros lejos de allí, aún podía escaparse un poco desde las hendiduras, lo suficiente como para darle la bienvenida al ya acostumbrado visitante, pronto terminó por acostarse en el suelo, recargándose contra la susodicha y preparar su rutina; era momento de disfrutar algo de paz al lado de ella.

Sans: Toc Toc... -no tardó en oír unos pasos apresurados desde el otro lado; como siempre, de los dos era ella la que llegaba tarde a sus sesiones diarias, una vez sintió su presencia a sus espaldas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su sonrisa anteriormente falsa ahora se transformó en verdadera, alegre de tenerla cerca suyo.

Toriel: ¿quién es? -su voz, aunque algo jadeante, contenía alegría pues de la misma manera que su acompañante, había conseguido acostumbrarse a las largas, larguísimas tardes que pasaban juntos uno detrás del otro, contándose chistes como si no hubiera fin, era algo habitual, pero no monótono, pues disfrutaban enormemente la compañía para dejar los problemas atrás.

Sans: Talanda -respondió guiñando un ojo, mejor empezar con una broma ligera, que camuflase su curiosidad por ver cómo lo estaba pasando hasta ahora; siempre había pequeñas variaciones en el estado de ánimo de la ex-reina, algunas veces se sentía deprimida, otras alegre, algunas veces hablaba sobre algunas memorias de los seis niños cuando les cuidó, otras veces podía incluso estar enferma de una o otra cosa, Toriel era quién más variaba con los Resets para su gusto.

Toriel: ¿Qué talanda? -contestó ya habiendo captado la broma, pero aún así le seguía el cuento pues aún si no lo demostraba, sentía también curiosidad por saber cómo estaba últimamente su compañero, no había mucho que hacer dentro de las ruinas, por lo que podría decirse que aquella voz era el único pasatiempo real que tenía actualmente.

Sans: Bien, ¿y usted señora? -una risa suave salió de los labios de madre cabra, calentando las mejillas del esqueleto para darles un ligero tinte celeste, Snowdin era frío; tenía que aceptarlo, pero al menos para él, esta parte era muy cálida cada vez que venía, era más agradable que acostarse en su horrible colchón horas enteras.

Toriel: me encuentro de maravilla, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste hacía un tiempo atrás? -¿cómo olvidar ese día?, era uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de Sans, pues tenía la certeza de que en alguna otra línea temporal, rechazó aquella propuesta, asesinado él mismo a Frisk tantas veces que o lo obligó a quedarse en las ruinas para siempre, o lo obligó a matarlo.

Vaya suertudo debía ser aquella otra versión suya.

Sans: claro que si, proteger a un humano que saliera de aquí -promesa que con gusto él también hubiese roto, de no ser por tener aún un sentimiento de deber y culpabilidad con respecto al chico, no es que tuviese esperanza por el fin del RESET, todo esto era por una simple razón: ella, solo por ella se daba la oportunidad de tener fe, que no era lo mismo que la esperanza.

Incluso sin verla supo que sonreía, diablos que la conocía como la palma de su mano, ¿cómo no hacerlo si en alguna otra línea, hacía cientos de años los dos estuvieron casados por treinta días?, realmente había olvidado la mayoría de las líneas anteriores, pero atesoraba esos 30 días juntos como la primera vez que Papyrus aprendió a hablar.

Toriel: bueno... hacía un rato, antes de que llegaras, cayó un niño humano otra vez... le di algo de comer, un teléfono, incluso se quedó a dormir... quizás tenga la oportunidad para convencerlo de quedarse, pero en caso de que no; me gustaría que lo cuidaras -esta vez el chiquillo cayó antes de lo esperado, normalmente Frisk caía en los siguientes 60 minutos, pero al parecer o se había adelantado, o era Papyrus el que dijo la verdad y Sans se durmió de más.

Un suspiro algo cansado salió de su boca, su mirada ahora estba algo ensombrecida, ¿qué ruta sería ahora?, ¿alguna neutral, la pacifista?, la genocida estaba descartada pues la ex-esposa del rey no estaba alterada como era común de ese camino, por lo que almenos habría algo de paz por un rato, el mayor de los hermanos rápidamente descartó todo ese pensamiento; quería disfrutar su tiempo con la aspirante a mestra, Frisk dejó de importarle hacía mucho cuando descubrió que solo le deprimía.

Sans: no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo, después de todo soy Sans-sacional para cuidar niños -otra risa, otra alegría más; parte de aquel mes de casados también había sido cuidar a Frisk, recordaba como el ayer las veces que tenía que irlo a buscar a la escuela o ayudarle con sus tareas de ciencia, realmente extrañaba aquella era.

Toriel: gracias, Sans... -era momento de decir adiós, al menos por un rato pues su tono de voz le advertía que el final de su charla se acercaba a pasos agigantados, aún si no hablarían durante bastantes horas, estos pequeños minutos habían sido todo lo que él necesitaba para ganar fuerzas, para renovarse, para cumplir su aburrido papel de comediante bueno para nada y para soportar cualquier estupidez egoísta que Frisk quisiera hacer- iré a ver a mi niño, lamento dejarte pero quiero ver si ya está despierto -se la notaba triste, pues de verdad anhelaba continuar hablando con él, ni siquiera había conseguido decir un chiste propio, pero a él no se le hacía problema.

Sans: no se preocupe, señora -terminó por levantarse de su caliente lugar, ahora si se sentía listo para empezar el día, ya había conseguido levantar su espíritu para otra ruta más, habían muchas cosas que Sans odiaba de las líneas de tiempo, así como del subsuelo y hasta del niño, pero había algo que jamás podría odiar- nos vemos luego... cuida de tu hijo.

Ambos se alejaron de su lugar especial con una sonrisa, normalmente para él los días eran una completa basura, donde quiera que mirase todo era color gris, ya nadie parecía tener espíritu ni pensar por sí mismos realmente, solo actuaban como máquinas haciendo las mismas rutinas a cada momento, pero entre todas esas máquinas que había acostumbrado a llamar "amigos", siempre estaba ella para recibirlo, para hacerle ver que no todo era tan horrible como parecía ser.

Toriel le hacía feliz, como no tenía idea y probablemente jamás tendría, después de todo tarde o temprano todo se resetearía.

Pero eso nunca cambiaría el hecho de que aún así, era capaz de hacer de su vida un poco más llevadera, pues era secretamente por ella que se levantaba cada día.

 **Fin.**


	3. 4 Historias de amor y una batalla 3

**Bueno, esta será la batalla prometida, para empezar debo aclarar algo; esto iba a ser uno de mis primeros planes para "Heaven's Glitch", pero rápidamente decidí cancelarlo cuando me di cuenta de que no quedaría tan bien, primero deben considerar esto:**

 **Durante la noche de esta historia, Odio se manifestó físicamente estando en busca de Frisk para poseer su cuerpo, en esta línea de tiempo Bete Noire y Agate existen como seres separadas, ambas siendo Miedo rosa y naranja respectivamente.**

 **-Basado en la batalla de Hassan of the cursed arm y Cú Chulainn en la ruta "Heaven's Feel" de Fate Stay/night.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **4 historias de amor y una batalla.**

 **Historia 3: El peor resultado posible.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Nacimiento]-**

La usuaria del alma rosa abrió sus ojos despertándose de manera abrupta, llevó rápidamente sus manos a su estómago; estaba siendo víctima de un retorcijón enorme, ¿acaso ella siquiera podía sentir este tipo de cosas?, no era posible, ella no era lo suficientemente humana como para sentir enfermedades, ¿qué carajo estaba pasándole?

Bete: ¡Uaaaaaght! -dolía, demasiado... era como si algo estuviese queriendo salir de su interior, Agate no estaba en estos momentos para venir a su rescate pues había salido a espiar la reunión entre Humanos y monstruos, por ende se encontraba sola a estas horas de la noche, sus ojos rosados cambiaron al modo bestial, los hermosos dedos blancos fueron sustituidos por garras que se clavaron en su carne para detener su dolor.

 _"déjame salir... ¡déjame salir!"_

Los orbes demoníacos se abrieron de golpe mientras sentía un escalofrío en su espalda, esto no podía estar sucediendo; ¿acaso esa malparida seguía con vida?, su misma "madre" se lo había dicho, esa niña estaba muerta, su alma se hizo pedazos la noche que murieron ella y Copper, lo único que quedaba en este mundo de ella era su cuerpo, que era ahora propiedad suya.

Comenzó a gritar más fuerte, al no poder controlarse salió de la casa, sus rodillas la hicieron caer al suelo, sangre empezó a emanar desde su garganta, su cuerpo estaba luchando internamente contra lo que sea que estuviese en su vientre, esta "cosa" era indudablemente parte de ella, pero debía de estar muerta, murió hacía mil años, ¿cierto?, ¡¿cierto?!

Bete: **B-BLEEEERGHT** -sin poder controlarse más, vomitó una cantidad de sangre sin precedentes, manchando la vegetación debajo de las botas, sus fuerzas estaban menguando, al igual que su alma comenzaba a agrietarse, aún con todos sus esfuerzos su lucha contra esa monstruosidad era inútil, iba a morir sin siquiera haber tenido el honor de conocer a "Frisk Dreemurr", como le hubiera gustado verlo aunque sea una sola vez- snif snif... q-quién hubiera pensado... -finalmente terminó por caer de espaldas, mirando la luna, nunca había dado importancia suficiente a la naturaleza, pero ahora en sus últimos segundos se sentía extrañamente bella- ...que algo tan horrible pudiese habitar en mi... -no aguantando más, cerró los ojos, dejando todas sus fuerzas irse a la nada.

 **CRACK**

Los trozos del alma rosada se partieron en pedazos, ahora solo existía Miedo Naranja, pero justo cuando todo entró en calma, el estómago de Bete Noire comenzó a abultarse y moverse de manera abrupta, hasta que por fin se detuvo, parecía estar embarazada, algo no tan lejos de su situación.

 **CRASH**

Una mano salió desde su estómago, penetrándolo con poderío, imponiéndose ante el cadáver de la bestia negra, la usuaria de aquella palma rosada comenzó a emerger desde el interior, destrozando huesos, carne, arterias, venas, órganos, absolutamente todo para hacer su paso hacia afuera.

 _"gehe... gehehe..._ _ **GUHAHAHAHAHA**_ _"_

Al final, pudo sobreponerse... haciendo acto de aparición con una sonrisa propia de una psicópata, la "verdadera" Bete Noire entró a la línea de tiempo, moviéndose cual animal recién nacido, sus piernas la llevaron del estómago de "La falsa" Bete Noire, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente manchado y cubierto de los órganos internos que alguna vez hicieron funcionar a la segunda, aquella monstruosidad miró su lugar de nacimiento, ese cuerpo ahora muerto carente de alma, era suficiente para completar el suyo propio un poco más.

 **Munch, munch, munch~**

Sin piedad, sin corazón ni molestarse en deshuesarla, cometía canibalismo con la que fue su incubadora, devorándola por completo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, aún si había poco de humana en ella, aún era una criatura viva, con cada órgano devorado, con cada hueso absorvido y trozo de carne digerido, la forma de "Verdadera" se hacía más humana.

 **MUNCH, MUNCH MUNCH, GLUP, GLUP, GLUP~**

Más, y más desesperadamente comienza a comérsela, hambrienta de conocimiento, hambrienta de poder, de recuperar lo que anhelaba, hambrienta de venganza, sus dientes comenzaban a teñirse de rosado, tragaba y tragaba como una glotona sin fondo, parecía estar desesperada por alimento, lo cual contenía más verdad que mentira, al mismo tiempo que exterminaba por completo la existencia de Noire, reía y reía disfrutando de su sabor.

Aquel "insecto" reía tontamente al destrozar su piel en pedazos para tragarla, por cada hueso igualmente apropiado reía más fuerte que antes, hasta que por fin, tras casi dos horas de estar devorando a Betty, completa su propio re-nacimiento, bendiciéndose a si misma con la sangre de su propia progenitora y carcelera hasta hacía unas horas.

Pero... había algo que faltaba en su ser, aún si esa abominación repasaba su propio cuerpo mil y un veces; algo le faltaba, sus huesos estaban en su lugar, sus intestinos, corazón, todo estaba donde debía estar... pero al mismo tiempo estaba vacía, su cerebro recién conseguido rápidamente racionalizó con una teoría.

 **DING**

Usando el efecto gravitacional en ella misma, pudo observar la verdad; lo más importante para un ser humano había sido arrebatado de su ser, su alma no estaba... pues desde su pecho no salió ningún corazón que representase el rasgo del que era característica.

Verdadera: **Greeeeegh~** -un gutural gruñido salió desde sus labios al notarlo, necesitaba conseguir un alma, si no nunca podría desatar su verdadero potencial ni enfrentarse a Determinación, tenía que conseguir un alma humana lo antes posible... pero no un alma humana cualquiera; necesitaba la de su rasgo, necesitaba a "Miedo" dentro de su pecho... pero la de Bete Noire había sido quebrada en pedazos, por lo que solo había una opción...- **A... Ga...Teeeehhh~** -aquel nombre salió desde su garganta con desdén y dificultad, aún acostumbrándose al hecho de tener voz nuevamente, parecía ser una bestia como dictaba la traducción de su nombre.

Tras decir esas palabras, la verdadera Bete Noire huyó en dirección a la ciudad, haciedo uso de los conocimientos proporcionados por el cerebro de su yo falsa, tenía muy poco tiempo para actuar pues de inmediato vendría a la cabaña, rastrearía la magia de su cuerpo y la encontraría.

Necesitaba almas que aumentaran su poder antes de luchar contra **[Miedo Naranja]**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1.5: Madre]-**

Algo no estaba bien, aún si era poco perceptible, Agate lo sentía en todo su cuerpo; en el ambiente de Ebott algo había cambiado, con el bosque como su epicentro, ¿acaso Frisk descubrió la identidad de Betty?, las posibilidades eran nulas pero aún así tenía que ir a investigar y ver el estado de su hija.

Habría ido antes si hubiese podido, pero no había mejor oportunidad que esta para tener a Jessica Grey de su lado, ahora mismo se lamentaba pues la reunión había durado más de lo esperado, sumado a los gentíos casi infinitos fue bastante más tardía su arribo a aquella cabaña que compartían las dos usuarias de Miedo.

 **BAMP**

Agate: ¡¿Betty?! -su mano abrió la puerta con fuerza producto de su desesperación, tras pocos segundos descubrió una firma mágica extra en el aire; reconocía a la perfección la de [Miedo Rosa], pero aquí había una extra en menor medida, alguien más había estado allí durante su ausencia- ¡BETTY! -esta vez comenzó a desesperarse bastante, tal vez no sintiese nada respecto a su vida pasada ni sus hermanos, pero "Betty Lightvale" era otra historia, la sentía parte de ella, era "su hija" de cierta forma y la amaba.

Empezó a buscar en los alrededores con ahínco, no encontrando nada... no estaba; su bebita no estaba por ningún lado, no pudo evitar llenarse de tristeza al encontrar una gran mancha de sangre y marcas de botas en el pasto, aún frescas... sangre rosada... todo estaba claro ahora.

Betty estaba muerta.

Agate: no... no... noooooh~ snif snif... **¡NOOOOO!** -comenzó a gritar fuertemente deseando sacar su dolor, terminó por abrazar la zona en la cual había reposado el cuerpo de su pequeña en sus últimos instantes, nunca lloró por la muerte de sus antiguos familiares a sus manos, pero nuevamente; Betty era otra cosa para ella, era el amor de su vida, un nuevo comienzo, uno donde los monstruos no existirían, pero solo bastó un pequeño descuido para que otra vez su familia se callera a pedazos, ahora solo quedaba una- _**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ -ahora transformados en puños, llena de frustración empezó a golpear aquel lugar, lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas al piso, habiendo tomado una decisión.

Estaba ahora motivada por odio y deseos de venganza justo como cuando Copper la derrotó, su prioridad no era Frisk ni los monstruos si no vengar a Betty; iría a buscar a aquella figura, tras encontrarla podría torturarla lentamente para finalmente masacrarla, sería fácil ya que aún podía sentir el rastro que dejó al huir rápidamente de la escena, era momento de que enfrentara ahora a la más fuerte de las dos.

Una madre perdió a su hija, y como madre...

 _Iba a vengarse_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Encuentro]-**

 **Munch~ Munch~ Munch~**

Mordiscos... asquerosos, inmundos e inhumanos mordiscos, de nueva cuenta aquella amorfidad había salido a buscar comida, en esta ocasión no cuerpos si no almas para su deleite, contrario a la forma que tenían Betty y Agate para consumir almas, la de esta criatura era mucho más visceral, pues como si fuesen corazones humanos se las comía a mordiscos tras arrancarlas de los cuerpos que conseguía encontrar.

 **Splash~ Splash~**

Amabilidad líquida comenzó a mancharle los dedos, no fue difícil encontrar a algún niño pequeño que se hubiese alejado de casa, emboscarlo y abrirlo hasta encontrar la ubicación del verdusco corazón, que en vez de partirse como estaba establecido, se mantuvo completo cuando entró en contacto con sus dedos, ningún alma se haría trizas mientras ella la sostuviera, por ende tenía todo el tiempo que necesitase para alimentarse.

 **MUNCH~ MUNCH~**

 _"te encontré..._ _ **demonio**_ _..."_

Una voz sonó detrás de ella, aún siendo llamada no dejó de masticar, el color verde lentamente era devorado por su boca al igual que los trozos, hasta que por fin, terminó por restaurar parte del poder mágico que buscaba, dándosela vuelta para enfrentar a su enemiga; Agate y aquella abominación estaban frente a frente.

El vestido naranja de Lightvale se movía con el viento nocturno, de igual forma la capa rosada que escondía la identidad de esa cosa, dejándole ver solo un punto gris que fungía como ojo, la fémina encapuchada ladeo la cabeza cual animalito al ver que había conseguido dar con ella tan rápido, entre las manos de Valentía reposaba su lanza, emanando una aura de fuego acompañada de un instinto asesino.

Agate: ¿esos cadáveres son obra tuya? -sentía curiosidad, no podía ser deshonesta; ¿a quién se le ocurriría traer cuerpos a campo abierto como lo era aquel puente?, la sangre y rasgos líquidos que manchaban la capa daban a entender que si, sus dedos jugaban con el caliente metal, haciéndola girar, justo como con Betty, sus pupilas ganaron un tono demoníaco característico- ¿no me vas a responder?...

Verdadera: _**HISSHHHHHHH~**_ -unos colmillos teñidos de rosado se hicieron ver, dándole la confirmación que necesitaba; esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese había matado a Betty, todo su cuerpo emanaba su esencia, fue devorada durante las dos horas que tardó en volver al bosque.

Una sonrisa algo enfermiza hizo acto de aparición en su rostro, apuntando su arma justo a su pecho, estaba lista para terminar con todo esta noche, incluso podría repetir el proceso con el cuerpo una vez muriese sea quien lo usara.

Agate: amaba a esa niña... ¡prepárate para enfrentar las consecuencias! -sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo hacia ella, la criatura por igual sacó su brazo derecho; empuñando una gran daga de color rosado también fue en su contra, el combate estaba iniciado.

 **CLANK**

 **PAM**

Verdadera: **KAH** -un puñetazo por parte de la mujer fue lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder a la encapuchada, pero de inmediato esta volvió a dirigir su arma hacia puntos vitales, la cual comenzó a ser bloqueada por su lanza al mismo tiempo que atacaba.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

 **FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH**

Sorpresivamente era ágil, pues era capaz de atacarla y esquivarla al mismo tiempo, no solo eso sino que parecía saber lo letal que era su lanza ya que se mantenía lo más alejada de ella cuando esquivaba, pero no era nada imposible de manejar, sobre todo para ella que tantas batallas soportó.

 **PAM**

Agate: AGHHHH -otro puñetazo, directo a su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla, había aprovechado las aperturas que tenía al atacar y defender para usar su mano libre, no contenta con eso la niña cogió su cabeza por su cabello, lanzándola a uno de los tirantes.

 **CLANGGGG**

Los metálicos cables sonaron cuando Lightvale se estrelló en los mismos, sin embargo rápidamente se puso de pie para esquivar una lluvia de dagas por parte de Verdadera, quien también aterrizó en el área; gracias al cielo nocturno no serían vistas por nadie sumado a la contaminación lumínica del autopista de abajo.

Verdadera: **Guehehehe~** -emitió una risa tan tierna que perturbaba, enseñándole los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos, el temperamento de Agate llegó a su límite en pocos instantes; llena de furia y cólera hizo rechinar sus dientes, dirigiéndose otra vez a gran velocidad hacia la Filicida, lo que más la enfurecía era la magia que estaba usando; era **[Miedo Rosa]**.

 **SLASH**

Su ataque falló en gran medida, estando usando más la fuerza que el cerebro dio una gran apertura para que su enemiga esquivase, en pleno vuelo multiplicó sus armas, lanzándolas directo a la espalda de la Fratricida, quien dándose vuelta utilizó sus flamas para atacar.

 **FUOSH**

Incinerándolas en una lluvia de partículas rosas y naranjas, volvió a correr hacia ella esta vez con su arma apuntando hacia adelante, era momento de cambiar de estrategia para eliminar aquella mosca, envió algo de magia a la punta prendiéndola en fuego, mismo fuego que salió disparado a gran velocidad.

 **FUOSHH**

Verdadera: ¡GUHE! -presintiendo el peligro acercarse, la sucia monstruosidad hizo desaparecer las dagas de sus manos, esta vez llevando las mismas hacia adelante, un escudo de color verde se manifestó, protegiéndola de aquellas llamas, todo gracias al sacrificio de los niños tontos que jugaban hasta tarde.

 **FWAMP**

Agate: estúpida... -habiendo saltado, la pelinaranja sonrió mientras su pierna se estrellaba en la barrera debilitada por su ataque anterior, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello brillaban de ilusión al romper la defensa débil de esa criatura, estrellándola en otra de las torres de la estructura.

 **CLAAANNNG**

Un pequeño temblor, su cuerpo impactó contra las vigas de metal rompiéndole unos cuantos huesos de su columna, sin embargo este dolor no era nada, rápidamente la chiquilla se puso de pie, removiéndose con flexibilidad digna de una araña, había comprendido que estaba en desventaja en un espacio tan abierto como lo era el puente; necesitaba un nuevo lugar para luchar.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP**

El acero del puente resuena con sus pasos, haciendo uso de su agilidad la rosada se lanza desde allí a la carretera, seguida por la madre hambrienta de sangre, que sonreía con egocentrismo al verla escapar.

 **FUOSHHHH**

Aún con el viento pegándole en la cabeza, la capa sigue sin revelar su rostro, pareciera como si su cara fuese un agujero negro al igual que su cuerpo, antes de estrellarse contra el pavimento consiguió agarrarse de uno de los tirantes metálicos, girando sobre el mismo como una cuerda para aterrizar sana y salva.

Verdadera: _**¡KI!**_ -incapaz de contener su alegría, saltó sobre su nueva plataforma: un camión cargando unos cuantos carros era todo lo que necesitaba para tener una oportunidad, incluso podría conseguir segundos de ventaja, el conductor desatento a lo que sucedía en su transporte siguió conduciendo.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Agate: ¡no te dejaré escapar! -como un relámpago, Lightvale se dirigía corriendo por la carretera tras de ella, sin importarle quién fuese capaz de verla, nadie notificaría sobre estos acontecimientos a el embajador, Jessica o los monstruos, por otra parte este puente era la salidad de Ebott City; nadie se detendría para regresar y contar esta anécdota.

"No te dejaré escapar", era eso lo que estaba esperando; volviendo a invocar las dagas rosadas, cortó los cables que mantenían uno de los carros en su lugar, usando el efecto gravitacional en el mismo, cual usuaria de la telequinesis lo lanzó hacia su enemiga.

 **FUOMMM**

La lanza de color naranja brilló, cubriéndose de otra capa de fuego, Agate con precisión la lanzó hacia el obstáculo, penetrándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Aquel acto fue el detonante para detener el tráfico, todos se detuvieron horrorizados por el siniestro, exceptuando al camionero; para esquivar el metal llameante bastó saltar en medio del mismo, recuperando su arma y la carrera, sus piernas se movían como si fuera una máquina, solo cumpliendo su función ante el deseo incontenible de matar.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **FAMP**

Ahora sí, cara a cara las dos; una vena latía en la frente de la pelinaranja por su ira de haber perdido el anonimato, su estrategia tendría que cambiar a partir de esta noche, pero todo iniciaba tras la muerte del bicho que había asesinado a Betty, al tenerla frente suyo cambió la estrategia; ahora mismo sacó su mano... perdió el tono piel, remplazándose por rosado y cambiando a una lanza.

Agate: ¡¿?! -esa era una de las técnicas que Betty poseía, ¿cómo se atrevía a usarla?; nuevamente fue dominada por la cólera, tantos planes y años desperdiciados en amar, cuidar y enseñar a pelear solo por su estupidez y descuidos, estaba harta de esa maldita asesina- **¡TE MATARÉ!**

Verdadera: _**¡KIIII!**_ -alentándola a luchar, la misma envió su mano hacia la usuaria de Miedo, destellos mezclados a sonidos metálicos comenzaron a oírse por todas partes, los ataques erráticos y fúricos de Lightvale contra la rapidez y agilidad de la chiquilla.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Esta vez no había necesidad de que preocuparse, su fuego no era capaz de afectar el material de Betty Noire, por ende estaba a salvo, sin embargo eso no significaba que estaba ganada la guerra, pues algo que debía reconocer era la gran brutalidad que caracterizaba a la hermana de Copper.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Agate: ¡BASTA! -haciendo uso de su pierna, pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho a su enemiga, estrellándola en uno de los cristales de un auto rojizo, al tenerla allí comenzó a cargar magia tan rápido como le era posible; con este ataque destruiría todo el transporte antes de que salieran de la ciudad, pues allí ella estaría en desventaja con la oscuridad.

Por otra parte, la "roba-poderes" fue capaz de conseguir recuperar su lucidez para predecir el ataque siguiente, pegando un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar la ráfaga.

 **ZING ZING ZING ZING ZING ZING ZING**

Como si fuera una cierra, haciendo uso de sus propias manos giró su lanza usando su hombro como puente, provocando que la punta de la misma chocara tantas veces contra el vehículo como fuese posible, bañándolo con su fuego hasta hacerlo explotar en pedazos.

 **FUISHHH**

 **BOOOOOM**

Lo había conseguido: su intento por llevarla fuera de Ebott fracasó, si bien ninguna de las dos fue dañada en la explosión, seguían en la ciudad, por otra parte "Encapuchada" fue obligada a retirarse, tendría que llevarla a otro lado si quería emboscarla.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Los edificios eran su puente esta vez, necesitaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de la pelinaranja para evaluar su situación, esta batalla estaba siendo demasiado dispareja y los poderes de Betty no estaban siendo de gran ayuda, si esto seguía así tendría que usar los suyos propios.

 **(Ambientar con: "Fate/Stay Night OST - Breach Extended")**

Agate: ¡te encontré maldita! -habiendo sido más rápida, fue capaz de alcanzarla; estrelló de lleno las suelas de sus botas contra su cara, tan fuerte que el manto rosado se sacudió, por unos segundos fue capaz de ver su rostro, el ataque junto a la furia de la mujer se detuvieron abruptamente ante aquella revelación, mientras el cuerpo de la hasta ese momento desconocida se estrellaba contra las baldosas del suelo, había caído en una pequeña pileta de agua- n-no puede... ser...

Ahora mismo era ella la que estaba temblando, ¿cómo era posible esta situación?, ahora todo tenía sentido, la razón de porqué Betty estaba muerta, quién la había asesinado y como fue capaz de hacerlo tan rápido como para devorarla en tan solo dos horas.

?: **Guiiiii~... Viste mi cara, ¿no es así...** _ **hermana mayor**_ **?** -un brillo de color rosado, la figura femenina retiró la capa de su cabeza, liberando una melena de color celeste, un flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, al igual que un vestido verde era ocultado por el manto rosado que traía puesto.

Agate: A... Amber... -susurró con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna, era ella; su hermanita menor estaba con vida nuevamente, pero eso era ilógico, ella misma había destruido su alma para provocar a Copper sin éxito esa noche, había visto los trozos verduzcos y azulados partirse en pedazos, desaparecer en la nada misma junto a la determinación del castaño aquella vez.

Amber: _**Ki... kikiki~**_ -una risa impropia de una niña salió de su boca, sus ojos verdes titilaban cambiando entre el rasgo de Betty y el suyo, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida para no darse cuenta?- **tonta... tan fuerte y tan tonta... esa noche, creaste a "Bete Noire" usando tu rasgo y mi alma** -contestó sonriendo ampliamente, recuerdos frescos de su muerte le llegaron a la mente, impulsada por sus deseos egoístas de vengarse, ahora que había sido descubierta no tenía por qué contenerse- **Pero el usar mi espíritu como base fue tu mayor error... ¡YO SOY LA VERDADERA BETE NOIRE!, y esa niña que llamabas "Betty"... era falsa** -terminó, recordando a la mechirrosa, había disfrutado mucho el devorarla pieza por pieza, ahora todo tenía sentido para la pelinaranja; ella había transformado a su hermanita en la monstruosidad que estaba viendo **\- ¿qué sucede,** _ **Hermana mayor**_ **?, ¿te estás arrepintiendo por transformarme en esta cosa?** -preguntó con un tono burlesco y aniñado, disfrutando del impacto que reflejaba su rostro, había esperado mucho tiempo para esta revelación.

La pequeña Amber Lightvale era la verdadera Bete Noire, y Betty no fue nada más que una vasija para contenerla.

Agate: ...no me arrepiento de verte en ese estado -tras responderle frunció el seño al ver lo trastornada que había terminado por su transformación, ahora estaba más deseosa de venganza que antes, no sentía nada por aquella mocosa, no era más parte de su familia, el saber la verdad solo le provocaban deseos más grandes de matarla- me arrepiento de no haberte matado bien, ¡pero si lo hice una vez, **lo haré de nuevo**! -su lanza volvió a brillar, Amber sonrió aún más mientras regresaba su capucha a su cabeza, la oscuridad se tragó su cara nuevamente mientras las dagas rosadas volvían a sus dedos.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Corriendo por el sitio con la oscuridad como su compañera, se preparó para atacar, su hermana era buena bloqueando pero estaba segura que no sería capaz de detener un ataque proveniente de todas las direcciones habidas y por haber, más aún con toda la precisión que tenía fue incapaz de atinar.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Amber: _**¡¿KIIIH?!**_ -su sorpresa fue grande al ver el resultado, era anormal; no importaba que tan buena lancera fuese su hermana, no era posible que bloqueara todas sus dagas con tal precisión, más aún la lanza de Agate era demasiado larga, por lo que maniobrarla debía de ser difícil, ¿cómo es que sus Dagas, disparadas tan precisamente entre sus aberturas eran rechazadas como si fuesen menos que nada?

Agate: ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?... me arrepiento de haberte entrenado, por lo que veo realmente eres un pedazo de basura igual que nuestro hermano -incapaz de sentir lástima por ella, comenzó a provocarla desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin éxito alguno pues aquella tierna niña que dormía entre ambos por las noches estaba muerta.

Amber: _**GuKekeke~ perro que ladra no muerde**_ -contestó dándole un golpe bajo, juntando sus manos- **también aprendí muchas cosas de ti, hermana mayor... déjame mostrarte** _ **mi**_ **poder** -un destello verde comenzó a cubrirle las palmas, concentrándose más que nada en la derecha, haciendo aparecer igual que ella una lanza de color verde, similar a la aguja que Betty empleaba, estaba hecha para arrancar almas.

Agate: una perfecta imitación -apuntó hacia ella con la suya, lancera contra lancera, el aura de Amber ahora era más hostil que en sus ataques a distancia, pero aún así no era nada comparada a si misma, esto sería fácil como quitarle el caramelo a un bebé- no eres nada comparada a mi.

 **¡PAM!, ¡PAM!**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Estocadas comenzaron a ir y venir, pronto esa frase que dijo empezó a perder fuerza, Amber estaba demostrando ser bastante buena utilizando una lanza pues atacaba mezclando letalidad, precisión, fuerza y rapidez, lo cual a sus ojos era algo que solo podía ejecutar un profesional.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK, SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH**

Las dos estaban atacándose sin piedad, pero era una lucha sin final; una bloqueaba el ataque de la otra, esa esquivaba el ataque de aquella, pero no había motivo alguno por el cual quisieran detenerse, las dos estaban llenas de venganza en contra de su enemiga respectiva.

 **DING**

Agate: ¡¿?! -grande fue su sorpresa cuando en pleno frenesí la pequeña bastarda utilizó el modo gravitacional en su alma, mandándola a volar directo a la pared, pero antes de que lo consiguiera usó su lanza como punto de agarre, estrellando la misma primero que su cuerpo.

 **CRASH**

Amber: _**¡KIII!**_ -sin siquiera esperar a su respuesta, de inmediato apareció frente a ella clavando la punta verduzca de lleno en su hombro, tan fuerte que consiguió traspasarla, antes de que la mayor contraatacara con la suya, fue lo suficientemente rápida como para lanzarla con todo y arma lejos.

 **SWASH**

Aún estando en el aire, Lightvale destrozó la lanza de su hermana menor, su sangre comenzó a escurrirle por el brazo, pegando cortes al aire para disparar medialunas de fuego hacia ella, que no tardaron en ser bloqueadas por una de sus barreras, Amber al verse sin un arma tomó acción evasiva; debía llevar a Agate al bosque como sea.

Tenía el lugar perfecto para liquidarla de una vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Hermanas]-**

 **(Ambientar el resto del capítulo con: "Heretics - ")**

 **TASH TASH TASH TASH**

El agua resonaba conforme corría en la misma, tras varios intentos había conseguido llevar la paciencia de valentía hasta su límite, por ende dejó de pensar para solo atacarla o buscarla de manera desesperada, consiguió sacarla al bosque a una zona pantanosa.

Amber: AAAGH -el puño de su tutora impactó contra su cara, agarrándola del cabello para posteriormente comenzar a golpearla de manera cruel, usando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus puñetazos, pronto el rostro de la pequeña empezó a teñirse de rojo y rosa.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Amber: ¿así? -con timidez, la pequeña de unos diez años mostró su resultado, entre sus manos descansaba una manzana pelada casi en su totalidad, a unos centímetros en la mesa de la cocina un cuchillo con el cual había conseguido su obra, frente a ella la de orbes naranjos sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Agate: buen trabajo pequeña -su mano fue ahogada entre los hermosos mechones celestes de la menor, sonriéndole feliz y amorosamente, esa niña lograba sacar lo mejor de su corazón, la hacía feliz pues la había visto crecer desde la cuna, ella y su hermano mayor hacían de su vida algo mucho más ameno y disfrutable, aún extrañaba a sus padres pero sentía que con Amber podía hacer un mejor trabajo.

Y por lo que veía, al parecer sus intentos de sustituir a su madre estaban funcionando de maravilla, quizás Copper consiguiera también llenar el espacio vacío que dejó papá el día en el que la pequeña Amber llegó al mundo, aún recordaba con mucha felicidad la vez que dijo su nombre.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agate: ¡MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA! -sin piedad alguna empezó a destrozarle la cara, queriendo verla agonizar, ¿cómo se había atrevido a matarla?, ahora no tenía nada, ni a nadie para acompañarla, Betty lo era todo para ella y esta maldita mal-abortada se la había quitado.

 **DING**

Amber: **¡VETE AL DIABLO!** -contraatacó volviendo su alma azul, alejándola de ella rápidamente, el cuerpo de la mayor giró en el agua manchándose de tierra, los ojos rosados y naranjas brillaban en la oscuridad, siendo ambas vistas por la luna y sus hijas, había deseado desahogarse todo este tiempo y ahora tendría tiempo para hacerlo- **¡MIRA EN LO QUE ME CONVERTISTE!, NO SOY UN MONSTRO O UN HUMANO, SOY UNA BESTIA, ¡UNA COSA!** -contestó moviendo las manos de forma errática, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba sus memorias más preciadas, su vida de hacía mil años- _**¡TE AMABA!, ¡A TI, A HERMANO MAYOR, Y LUEGO SIMPLEMENTE ME MATASTE Y ME ENCARCELASTE!**_

Agate: _**¡¿QUIÉN PODRÍA QUERERTE?!**_ -contestó alzando sus manos, detrás de ella se materializaron múltiples copias de su lanza, todas con fuego desde la punta hasta la base, siendo disparadas como flechas hacia la peliceleste, que comenzó a correr por el área evadiendo todas las que podía- ¡MALDITA TÚ, MALDITO COPPER, USTEDES ME HUMILLARON!, ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME HICIERON SENTIR?!, ¡POR TU CULPA MAMÁ Y PAPÁ MURIERON!, ¡TODO POR NACER SIENDO MUJER!

 **BRAAAM BRAAAM BRAAAAM BRAAAAM**

Olas comenzaron a levantarse por todas las explosiones en el agua, el pequeño lugar de batalla ahora parecía ser víctima de una tormenta marina, vapor comenzaba a salir de las zonas de impacto por el fuego de sus armas, las manos de Amber volvieron a materializar su lanza, justo como hacía Agate; generó copias detrás suyo, disparándolas.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Mientras eran cubiertas por una lluvia de magia y agua, volvieron a correr una contra la otra, chocando sus armas en pleno vuelo, las manos de Agate comenzaron a brillar en naranja junto a sus ojos, Amber comenzó a saltar para retroceder ante los empujes de su hermana.

 **PAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM**

El agua comenzó a levantarse por sus puñetazos; se hallaba estrellándolos en el suelo con tal de atinarle, generando cráteres y pequeñas lloviznas, todo mientras la ojiverde-rosada retrocedía buscando seguridad, hasta que por fin consiguió ser atrapada por las brillosas manos de Miedo Naranja.

Agate: este es el fin para ti, hermana... -murmuró preparando su lanza para perforarle el corazón, si lo hizo una vez, lo haría otra vez, sus dedos se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello asfixiándola tanto como fuese posible, iba a darle una agonía lenta antes de finiquitarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Amber: uuuuuuuuh~ -la pequeña bebé sonrió, alzando sus cortos bracitos hacia valentía, quién tardó unos segundos en asimilar el gesto, para luego sonreír amorosamente; esa niña era un rayo de sol, sin temor alguno la cogió entre sus brazos, apegándola a su pecho para arrullarla.

Agate: que malcriada eres... -murmuró apegando su frente a la de ella, la pequeña incapáz de entenderla dio dos chupadas a su chupete, jugando con los largos mechones de su cabello, interesada por el brillante color que estos tenían, jalándoselos y mirándolos cada cierto tiempo- algún día te daré un castigo pequeña...

 **Chu~**

Sus labios se posaron en la coronilla de la bebé, jurándose internamente protegerla a cualquier costo, después de todo era su deber como hermana mayor el hacer su vida lo más placentera posible.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amber: **sobre... mi... ¡CADAVER!** -contestó recuperando sus fuerzas, por unos instantes su cabello cambió a rosado, usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, abusó del alma de Betty; sus manos también brillaron como las de Agate pero en tonos rosados, ganando poder suficiente como para darle un gran golpe directo en la cara.

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

Agate: ¡GHHHHHCK! -como tantas otras veces, fue alejada de ella, rápidamente se recompuso; era momento de terminar lo que había empezado, ya no existiría más, la mataría de una vez por todas con su ataque especial, poniéndose de pie en el centro del sitio, comenzó a transmitir el poder de sus manos a su lanza, la cual ahora comenzó a brillar más fuerte que nunca, emitiendo tanto fuego que comenzó a evaporar el agua que rodeaba su posición.

 **SWUOSHHHH SWUOSHHHHH SWUOSHHHHH**

Por otra parte, Amber estaba juntando magia también, de igual forma emplearía su última técnica, por lo que si no lograba ganar con esto, era el adiós definitivo, pero no se rendiría; aún con toda la situación en contra iba a vengarse, Agate había buscado una "Bestia Negra"... pues ella sería la susodicha.

 **FUIIIIIINNNNNNNN**

Betty estaba especializada en sus manos, de igual forma Agate... por lo que ella no era diferente, el pero estaba en que Agate tenía ataques a distancia mientras que Betty podía cambiar sus manos a lo que fuese, y Amber había añadido un "extra" a esa habilidad.

Amber: **¡[ROMPE ESPÍRITUS]!** -tras nombrar su técnica, todo su brazo izquierdo fue teñido de rosado, emitiendo un brillo igual de fuerte que la lanza de su hermana mayor, lo extendió como si fuese un tentáculo en dirección a ella, al sentir peligro la pelinaranja saltó para esquivarlo.

 **FWOSHHHHH**

Agate: (¡¿u-un ataque especial?!) -algo de sudor recorrió su cara al ver las garras acercarse a ella, solo consiguió un pequeño toque cerca de su pecho, para posteriormente ser rechazada por sus piernas, en pleno vuelo regresó a apuntar su lanza hacia ella, dispuesta a terminarlo todo- ¡SE ACABÓ, AMBER! -declaró victoriosa, estando a punto de enviar su lanza contra ella- **¡[PHOBOS]!**

Mientras tanto, la peliceleste regresó su mano a su posición, sonriendo mientras veía el brazo de su familiar ser alzado para causar su destrucción, al mismo tiempo que abría la palma, apareció en esta un corazón de color naranja oscuro... era una copia del alma de Agate, de inmediato generó su lanza en su mano izquierda, apuntándola al latiente corazón que sostenía.

Amber: _**¡TÚ... PIERDES!**_ -contestó clavando el alma verduzca en la ilusión, justo a tiempo para evitar que lanzara a la denominada "Phobos", al mismo tiempo que su copia se quebraba en pedazos, dentro del pecho de Agate ocurrió un estallido, como si estuviese conectada a esa imitación, su alma también se partió en trozos.

 **CRASHHHH**

 **SPLASHHHHH**

Su cuerpo cayó directo al agua, toda la tormenta que habían generado terminó por disiparse, estando todo en calma... una frente a la otra; el arma de la Lightvale mayor cayó lejos de su dueña, desapareciendo en el fondo del agua, en cuanto a ella, estaba quieta como una estatua, completamente empapada y con una mirada sin emociones.

 **TASH TASH TASH TASH**

 **SPLASH**

Agate: ught... -ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando en un rápido movimiento, la de botas blancas incrustó de lleno su mano izquierda en su pecho, perforándoselo; entre los dedos de la encapuchada se hallaban dos mitades naranjas a punto de partirse, si hubiera tardado un solo segundo más habría desaparecido-... _has crecido mucho... Amber..._ -susurró perdiendo sus fuerzas por completo, lo único que mantenía su cuerpo de pie era el brazo de su hermanita.

Amber: ...no te compadezco... -su voz no contenía pena alguna por haber cometido fratricidio, ella era la peor de las dos por destruir su vida, su pasado y al haberla creado... destruyó también el futuro- buscaste crear una bestia; y eso es lo que conseguiste... solo desaparece en el olvido, igual que mi otra yo, igual que Betty... igual que Copper -tras despedirse, finalmente retiró su brazo del interior de su cuerpo, al no tener soporte terminó por caer al agua.

 **SPLASH**

Amber: aaah~ -su boca se abrió, lista para recibir las latientes mitades naranjas, introduciéndolas en la boca, primero la mitad derecha y luego la izquierda- _**glup~**_ -estaban deliciosas, el rasgo de Miedo era natural para su cuerpo desde que fue distorsionada, ¿cómo podía sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, cuando fue la misma Agate que provocó toda esta situación?, un brillo naranja comenzó a salirle del pecho, su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar en naranja, hasta que por fin salió un alma; la de su hermana ahora era suya- ahora... vamos a buscar a Frisk Dreemurr -sus pupilas ahora eran bi-color: por un lado rosa, por el otro naranja, con tal cantidad de poder no había tiempo que perder, era momento de enfrentarse al embajador lo más rápido posible antes de que supiese sobre su existencia, contrario a su hermana y su copia, no iría en busca de aliados.

Esto era algo que debía hacer sola, pues si quieres que algo salga bien; hazlo tú mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del lago, estando Agate sola, sin alma ni fuerzas, comenzó a desintegrarse, técnicamente ella estaba muerta desde hacía mil años, por lo que ya sin un alma que la mantuviera, era momento de dejar este mundo, no se movía ni un centímetro pero su cerebro seguía vivo.

Lo suficiente como para pensar.

Agate: (si... definitivamente... _**este es el peor resultado posible**_...) -tal vez era el karma, tal vez el destino; pero consiguió lo que deseaba; un hechizo para impedir que humanos y monstruos tuviesen paz, pero no en forma de Betty, si no en Amber, que había terminado por matarlas a las dos.

Ahora solo le quedaba abrazar a la muerte, que fue traída por la bebita que ella misma juró proteger hasta el final de los tiempos, pero que terminó asesinado y regresó de la tumba para vengarse esa noche.

 **Fin.**


	4. 4 Historias de amor y una batalla 4

**Solo un pequeño Head-canon que tengo respecto a este par, me pareció bonito así que... ¿por qué no?**

 **Multiverso.**

 **4 historias de amor y una batalla.**

 **Historia 4: Una amistad olvidada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué número era esta ya?...

No lo recordaba, hacía muchísimo tiempo que dejó de contar sus resets, todo por culpa de la basura sonriente, su última ruta aún permanecía fresca en su mente, había asesinado a su madre, posteriormente a Papyrus y Undyne para ver que sucedería, con Alphys, las ruinas y obviamente, su padre.

El resultado no era algo que no haya visto antes, pero a decir verdad no tenía nada más que hacer, ya se había rendido en traer a Asriel de regreso hacía mucho tiempo.

Tampoco se arrepentía de sus actos, era un asesino sanguinario doble-cara, cientos y cientos de veces mató a todos obviamente revelándoles sobre su identidad, sin sentirse culpable ni un segundo por ver a sus padres llorar de dolor tras ver en lo que se transformó su propio hijo.

Flowey la flor no podía sentir nada por nadie... o eso creía.

Ahora mismo estaba en su... digamos, millonésima "ruta pacifista" como él las bautizó, viajando tranquila y lentamente por las cavernas oscuras de Waterfall... Waterfall... eso le traía recuerdos, de aquellos tiempos cuando Asriel y Chara solían juguetear y mojarse día tras día por todas partes, empujándose o quedándose mirando la estatua con la caja musical por horas completas.

La extrañaba, extrañaba su antigua vida y extrañaba tener un alma, anhelaba sentir algo que no fuese odio, dolor, tristeza y melancolía.

Flowey: ¿uh? -algo captó su atención, pues en una plataforma algo alejada de todas las demás, oculta por el obscuro ambiente natural del sitio, consiguió vislumbrar una figura bastante peculiar, todo normalmente en aquella zona era de un color azul oscuro pero esa cosa poseía un tono gris.

Usando sus raíces consiguió agarrase de unas tablas, para posteriormente lanzarse desde su lugar, colgando entre los tablones comenzó a descender lentamente cual arácnido, hasta que finalmente logró aterrizar justo detrás del monstruo misterioso, no tomaría su vida pues sentía curiosidad por las palabras que aquel residente pudiese decirle, jamás le vio antes.

Flowey: hey... disculpa -acercándose más al susodicho, pudo notar un enorme parecido con Monster Kid, además de un lazo color grisáceo colgándole de la cabeza, indicando que en efecto no se trataba de un "él", sino de una "ella"- ¿estás bien?, ¿qué haces por aquí?, nunca te había visto -su falsa amabilidad había sido llevada a niveles impresionantes, años y años practicando dieron frutos.

Extraña: **¿Has pensado alguna vez sobre un mundo que es exactamente el mismo... Excepto que tú no existes?** -en lugar de contestar su pregunta, respondió con otra más, los ojos del antiguo príncipe se entrecerraron, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, su respuesta era obvia: un "no" rotundo, ¿cómo pensar algo así?, hasta el día de hoy solo había pensado en dos mundos: uno donde aún pudiese amar y otro donde tanto él como Chara estuviesen vivos, pero nunca uno donde él no existiera- **Todo funciona perfectamente sin ti... Haha... el pensarlo me aterra** -algo no estaba bien con esta niña, su voz más que nada le resultaba familiar, juraba que la había visto en alguna otra parte pero ¿dónde?

Flowey: Oye... ¿de casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Gaster? -¿tendría algo que ver con el antiguo científico real y sus seguidores?, era de suponerse pues ella poseía los mismos colores que ese trío tan peculiar, como era de esperarse no hubo reacción extra por parte de la joven, contrario a los demás seguidores no parecía tener nada extra para hablarle- ¿estás escuchándome? -ya estaba empezando a enojarse, ¿acaso era sorda o algo?, realmente le disgustaba que no le hicieran caso, más aún realmente detestaba ser ignorado por esta mocosa en especial.

Por más que intentó hacerla reaccionar, no hubo respuesta alguna, estando harto decidió irse de una vez antes de estallar en furia, no quería ahorrar la ruta pacifista que con tanta paciencia había estado haciendo hasta el momento, por ahora al irse aprovecharía para comprobar si ella también desaparecía como los demás, volvería más tarde, primero debía encontrarse con el molesto Monster Kid.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casi una hora más tarde, volvió al lugar donde encontró a la extraña, cada vez juraba que sus pláticas con MK eran más y más largas, no importaba cuantos RESETs hiciera, jamás conseguía que hablase de otra cosa, siempre Undyne esto, Undyne aquello, era bastante hastiante, pero ya se desquitaría matándolo más tarde.

De hecho ni siquiera fue a dejar la sombrilla esta vez, seguía cargándola consigo por la rapidez para ver si ella aún estaba allí o no, honestamente si quedó estupefacto al presenciarla aún allí mirando el abismo infinito, ¿estaría ahora de humor para hablar?

Flowey: hey -una raíz se extendió del suelo, tocándole el hombro como si fuese una mano, esta vez si pareció reaccionar a su toque, dándose la vuelta- ¿ahora si te sientes de humor para ha... blar? -esa cara... no se equivocaba, aquella era exactamente igual a Monster Kid, pero con la diferencia de no tener espinas, poseer el lazo sobre su cabeza y esos ojos blancos que parecían buscar su alma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Flowey la flor se sentía raro... ver esa cara tan extraña le hacía acordarse de algo en particular, algo que Asriel había enterrado muy, muy profundo dentro de su memoria.

Extraña: **¿Una sombrilla... ?, pero no está lloviendo**. -al parecer "bajó" su mirada para observarle, notando por breves segundos la cara similar a una cabra entre aquellos pétalos dorados, justo como él terminó sorprendiéndose unos breves instantes, para finalmente sonreírle con algo de afecto- **¿Sabes?... nunca creí volver a verte, pero me haces sentirme un poco mejor, como antes...** -como desearía tener brazos para acariciarle los pétalos, no había que ser un genio para saber que adivinó su identidad, a pesar de no estar esforzándose por ocultarla- **Gracias... muchas gracias... Por favor, olvídame** -su tiempo terminaba pues cual holograma, estaba desapareciendo lentamente en algo de estática, la flor recuperó la compostura justo a tiempo, intentando llevar sus raíces a ella para detenerla- **Por favor Azzy... no pienses en mí nunca más...**

Los tallos terminaron por tocar aire, era como si nunca hubiese estado allí, en mucho, mucho tiempo Flowey no había tenido tanta desesperación como ahora, lo había recordado todo... y estaba horrorizado al ver el resultado, resulta que hacía algún tiempo Asriel había estado enamorado.

No mucho antes de que Chara cayera al subsuelo, tuvo una amiga, que irónicamente era lo único de lo que hablaba en aquella época con sus padres antes de conocer a su hermana, su nombre era "Goner Girl" pero de cariño él la llamaba "Gony", aún si se sentía solo y rechazado por los demás al ser de la realeza, Gony nunca le hizo a un lado.

Siempre estuvo allí para él, no era de sorprenderse que conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezara a apegarse cada vez más y más a la fémina, aún sin alma podía recordar esa emoción; era amor... Asriel había sido cautivado por la única amiga que tuvo, pero después vino Chara, a quien podía ver todos los días.

Fue por ella que remplazó a Gony, eliminando casi por completo rastro alguno de su amistad, hasta que sucedió el incidente con las flores doradas, la muerte de ambos y posterior resurrección como Flowey la flor, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿qué había pasado con Gony exactamente?, ¿cómo terminó siendo lo que es?

Hipótesis habían muchas, aunque obvio era el resultado: igual que Gaster y sus tres acompañantes, terminó perdiéndose por el espacio tiempo donde nadie la recordaba en absoluto, justo como con el científico real, desaparecieron totalmente de la historia.

Le daba pena... no podía evitar sentirse mal, ¿cómo pudo abandonarla solo por Chara?, nunca debió hacer eso, tuvo que haber conservado esa amistad, tuvo que haber cultivado esa relación como Asriel, ahora en teoría ambos estaban "perdidos": una era un fantasma, el otro una flor sin alma, vaya forma de terminar tuvieron los dos, era realmente triste.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la estatua de piedra con cuernos, observándola fijamente durante un rato se sumió en la melancolía, posteriormente dirigió su mirada a la sombrilla que él mismo utilizó para darle consuelo a su antigua amiga... tomando una decisión, dejó caer la misma entre los brazos deteriorados del monumento.

La caja musical comenzó a sonar, liberando las notas de "su tema" al aire, la melodía inundó el área llegando hasta los tímpanos del antiguo chico cabra... trayéndole recuerdos nuevamente, pena... lo único que podía sentir ahora mismo era pena.

Pena por no poder sentir amor, por no haber detenido a Chara en su momento, por dejar de lado a Gony, asesinar a todos... por haber dejado morir a su mejor amiga y olvidar a la primera que tuvo por ella, simplemente era lo peor... uno nunca debía olvidar a sus amigos, aún si conseguía nuevos.

Si... uno nunca debía olvidar a sus amigos.

Flowey: nunca podría volver a olvidarte... Gony -soltó sin temor con la voz bien alta, asegurándose de que ella le oyera desde donde quiera que estuviese, aún si no podía verla, entendía que como Gaster y sus seguidores podía seguir escuchándolo, tal vez Asriel hubiese olvidado a Goner Girl, pero Flowey mantendría vivo su recuerdo por todo lo que ella significó para él.

Al fin y al cabo, los recuerdos que tienen las personas sobre nosotros son la única forma de mantenernos vivos, ¿no es así?

 **Fin.**


	5. 4 Historias de amor y una batalla 5

**Spanish: Quizás esto me traiga odio por parte del fandom... pero... personalmente... creo que esta es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho.**

 **English: Maybe this bring me some hate from the fandom but... personally... i think that this is one of the best things i've ever done.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **4 historias de amor y una batalla.**

 **Historia 5: El hombre y su bestia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frisk: **[n-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto...]** -la caja de texto sonó levemente, el rostro del castaño estaba sudoroso, además de tener una expresión preocupada, ¿por qué había aceptado siquiera a esto?, bueno... no había mucho misterio en la respuesta.

Su acompañante sonrió mientras sus manos frías entraban al interior de su suéter, disfrutando de la tela perteneciente a la camiseta que separaba el mismo de su piel, lentamente terminó por rodearle la espalda, abrazándolo y apegándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

La luz de la luna acompañada del frío entraban levemente por el agujero en el techo, iluminando aquella habitación en penumbras, dejando ver que debajo del preocupado embajador se hallaba una chica de cabello castaño con puntas rosadas, sus ojos eran del mismo color junto a gran parte de su ropa, solo que su suéter y falda estaban desarreglados a medio quitar, contrario a su acompañante ella se veía en el paraíso.

Y lo estaba.

Betty: ¿por qué no? -cuestionó acercando su rostro al suyo, había ansiado esta noche desde hacía tanto tiempo, donde "se lo comería" desde cierto sentido, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser parte de él y que él fuese parte suya, se sentía lista, se sentía segura de lo que haría, sentía que era amada- ¿tienes miedo de mi, amado? -esta vez le miró fijamente para mostrar seriedad, rosado y rojo se encontraron otra vez, Dreemurr pudo vislumbrar en los ojos de Noire temor... temor a ser rechazada, no le importaba que nadie la perdonara, no le importaba que nadie estuviese dispuesto a tenderle la mano... aún si todo el mundo le daba la espalda, lo único que quería es que él no estuviese entre esa turba de rechazo.

Frisk: **[¡n-no!, no es eso; es solo que... somos adolescentes y no creo que... no creo que esto sea correcto, es decir... tú entiendes]** -la respuesta salió escrita rápidamente, estaba nervioso por no querer herirla, aún si no estaba de acuerdo con su capricho, seguía amándola- **[Te amo Betita, lo sabes bien... no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo que... no quiero hacerte daño].**

Su respuesta llenó el corazón de Miedo, quién sonrió mientras llevaba su índice hacia su pecho, el rojizo corazón salió, emitiendo calor y iluminando por donde pasaba, lentamente se acercó a sus labios, cualquiera que supiese la historia pensaría que se lo comería, pero no.

 **Chu~**

Pero no conocía SU historia... sus labios cayeron en el alma de Frisk, dándole un suave y tierno beso, para luego soltarla, dejándola revolotear bastante cerca del colchón donde estaban acostados, un gemido ahogado fue el reflejo del castaño al sentirla tocar su punto más débil.

Betty: eres tan cálido y amable... por eso me enamoré de ti -sus dedos parecían patas de una araña, tocando por donde le placiera, ese delicioso calor que emitía cada célula en su cuerpo la volvía loca, el estar cerca de Frisk la hacía sentirse mareada, sentirse ebria, ¿serían los efectos secundarios de estar juntos siendo opuestos?- no tengas miedo... por favor, ten miedo de cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero no de mi o de hacerme daño... yo me lo merezco -"me lo merezco"... esas palabras significaban más para ambos de lo que cualquiera podía pensar, Bete Noire había cometido muchos errores, errores que muy seguramente la atormentarían hasta el final de sus días, pero estar al lado de su amado hacía que vivir valiera la pena.

 **PAFT**

Su amado no tardó en acunarla con sus brazos, estaba bastante disgustado por lo que acababa de oír; le tomaría toda una vida poder hacer que Betty se aceptara a sí misma, pero aún así lo intentaría, no dudaba de su corazón ni tampoco del de ella, la amaba... ella había cambiado, no era una cosa, no era una bestia... solo era una niña asustada y herida, que él quería sanar.

Frisk: **[deja de tratarte de esa forma... por favor... Betty, deja de odiarte; yo también sufro cuando te veo despreciarte o recordándote a ti misma el pasado, lo que hiciste no importa ahora, el pasado es el pasado; el futuro es incierto... pero el hoy, el estar contigo, es un regalo... por eso se llama presente, y quiero vivirlo contigo]** -no era bueno con los discursos; todos en Ebott sabían eso, aún si era oficialmente el embajador de los monstruos, era patético para hablar en un podio frente a cientos de personas, aún si Gaster o Asgore le ayudaban dejaba mucho que desear.

Pero cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, las cosas daban un rumbo radical, completamente distinto a lo político, podía hacerse pasar como un poeta de baja categoría empleando frases escuchadas alguna vez en una película, entrevista o leídas en un libro, podía encontrar justo lo que necesitaba para calmar las tormentas emocionales por las cuales Betty acostumbraba pasar.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Betty, no habían palabras necesarias por esos momentos... las acciones podían hablar por ellos, por lo que solo se dedicó a corresponder el abrazo, enrollando también sus brazos en su cuello, Frisk retrocedió la cabeza un poco para verla, cerrando sus ojos al igual que ella.

 **Chu~**

Ambos unieron sus bocas en un beso dulce, cargado de sentimiento, destellos carmesíes comenzaron a caer sobre ellos producidos por el alma determinación, que palpitaba y brillaba intensamente impulsada por los sentimientos de su portador, pronto un brillo rosado comenzó a salir del pecho de Betty, Miedo había salido a flote para unirse a su contrario, brillando y girando juntos sobre sus cabezas bañándolos en luces pequeñitas.

 **Chu... Chu... Chu... Buah~**

Buscando aire, ambos se separaron por fin, sus bocas seguían unidas por un delgado hilillo de saliva que no tardó en desaparecer, Frisk estaba sonrojado y avergonzado pues juró haber sentido la lengua de su pareja explorar su boca sin permiso, la mirada maliciosa que la castaña le daba era la prueba fidedigna de que no había sido imaginación suya.

Betty: no me mires así, amado -cielos, cada día juraba que era más y más tierno ante sus ojos, pero era comprensible; para ella no había ser o cosa más hermosa en este mundo que el hermanastro de Asriel Dreemurr, sus reacciones ante sus osadas actitudes siempre la complacían, provocando en ella risas triunfales o deseos de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja- tengo una petición para ti -la cabeza de Frisk se ladeó hacia la izquierda levemente, ya le había prometido que esta noche le daría "eso"... ¿qué otra cosa quería?, sea lo que fuese no podía ser nada decente tratándose de Bete "Betty" Noire- quiero que lamas mi dedo -tras hacer su pedido, extendió el índice de su mano izquierda, Frisk de inmediato se sonrojó, negándose rotundamente a complacerla, eso sería extremadamente raro y extraño, ¿en serio eso llegaría a excitarla?- por favor... hazlo por mi...

Usando un tono suplicante, una mirada que mostraba pena digna de una huérfana y las palabras "hazlo por mí", fue todo lo que necesitó para perforar el corazón del moreno, Betty sí que era una manipuladora por naturaleza, sabía todos sus puntos débiles y era capaz de manipularlo a él y solo a él para conseguir lo que quería.

Estando derrotado, con lentitud acercó su cara al índice de Miedo, fijando sus rubíes en el; algo que debía reconocer eran las hermosas, hermosísimas manos que tenía, pensar que aquellos dedos tan finos, suaves y lindos podían convertirse en armas tan letales con un pensamiento... rindiéndose ante su novia, abrió la boca, introduciéndose lentamente el dedo de la misma entre sus labios, cerrándolos y acercando su lengua cual depredador a su comida.

Betty: mmmmm~ -no tardó en recostar su espalda contra la almohada, un gemido bastante obsceno salió de su garganta, amaba la boca de Frisk, adoraba besarse con él entre los árboles del bosque o en el suelo de la choza que habitaba, siempre disfrutaba de ultrajarla y profanarla usando su lengua cuando estaba desprevenido, con sentir su dedo ser lamido en su cueva de manera lenta, suave, cariñosa... era un éxtasis para ella, la sensación de ebriedad estaba apoderándose de ella otra vez.

Frisk: **slurp... slurp...** -mientras que la fémina estaba en el nirvana, el joven se encontraba al borde de un paro cardíaco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho pues latía tan fuerte que parecía querer reventarle las costillas, sin embargo... no podía negarlo, su cerecita tenía razón: se sentía bastante bien, dejándose llevar por lo que ella ansiaba comenzó a poner más empeño en sus lamidas, si esto le gustaba... pues haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz- **slurp... slurp... chup, chup...**

Betty: _**mmmngh~**_ Amado travieso~ -murmuró moviendo los dedos de sus pies, sus botas comenzaban a molestarle, toda su ropa empezaba a sentirse innecesaria, en momentos como este agradecía que sus dedos fueran una de las zonas más sensibles de todo su cuerpo- quítame las botas... continúa abajo.

 **CHOP**

Tras varios segundos de juego, el dedo de la joven fue liberado, para su gran deleite estaba completamente bañado en saliva, el frío nocturno provocaba leves escalofríos en ella, haciendo de la sensación algo muchísimo más placentero, aún había quedado algo de la saliva de Frisk en su piel, por lo que sin problema alguno lo dirigió a su boca, limpiándolo con la suya propia, asegurándose de que la observara.

Betty: **mmmm~ chup~ chup~...** _ **buah~**_ , tienes una boca extraordinaria querido -su tacto era su droga, su sonrojo era su dicha, hablar de su boca le quedaba corta pues todo, absolutamente todo de Frisk le encantaba, sobre todo ese tono rojo que tenía en la cara al verla haber chupado su saliva tan abiertamente- vamos... mis pies te están esperando -ahora había pedido algo mucho más obsceno que lo anterior, pero aún así se mantuvo callado, llevando sus manos al velcro de sus botas.

 **ZRACK ZRACK**

Ambas botas fueron retiradas de sus piernas, tirándolas en alguna parte del suelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cuarto, Frisk observó atentamente los calcetines color nieve que cubrían los pies de la chica, sabiendo que esto le gustaría; tomó ambos con sus dientes, retirándolos también con lentitud para molestarla, primero uno y luego el otro... hasta que sus pies estuvieron desnudos frente a su cara.

 **Snif snif~**

Curioso... siempre decían que los pies eran una de las zonas con peor olor en el cuerpo humano, pero al menos su Betita desmentía esa teoría, de hecho los suyos tenían un olor bastante delicioso; a pradera... todo fruto por largas y extensas caminatas mañaneras por la naturaleza.

Betty: i-idiota... ¿qué haces? -viéndolo concentrarse tanto en el olor provocó que se sonrojase, nunca había hecho deporte y se aseguraba de quedar bien limpia en los lagos donde se duchaba, por lo que estaba segura de que su olor corporal no era desagradable.

Frisk: **[lo siento... lo siento... es solo que... me gusta mucho el olor a naturaleza que tienes** ] -contestó acercándose la planta del pie derecho a la cara, besándolo dulce y suavemente, Miedo terminó por avergonzarse nuevamente, pero sonrió al ver que su adicción por caminar descalza entre campos de flores durante años daba sus frutos- **[aunque aún sigo peleando por que te dejen entrar a la ciudad... sabes que no me gusta que estés sola aquí, sin nadie a tu lado... quiero ir a la secundaria contigo, como personas normales; quiero pasear por Ebott City contigo, y quiero que todos nos vean juntos para que sepan mis sentimientos por ti]** -años, años y años había estado luchando por permitir que su cerezo entrara a la ciudad otra vez, pero aún no se lo permitían, de hecho; el simple hecho de que le permitieran vivir tras todas las atrocidades que hizo casi le había costado su trabajo cuando eran niños.

Noire no respondió, en su lugar llevó una de las mangas de su suéter a su cara, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas producto de su corazón; Frisk hacía tantas cosas por ella fuera de estos cuatro muros en los cuales eran felices, la culpa... la culpa seguía atormentándola y haciéndola sentir desmerecedora de aquél amor, de aquél cariño, pero por otra parte quería ser egoísta, quería vivir a su lado a vista de todos, quería sentir lo que era ser una "adolescente" y contruir recuerdos a su lado, rodeados por personas y monstruos.

Betty: tonto... solo haces que me enamore más de ti y me sienta culpable -murmuró mirando al suelo, sus ojos ahora habían ganado un tono rosado, pero rápidamente los revirtió a su estado humano, su verdadera cara salía en los peores momentos emocionales que tenía, odiaba aquel rostro, era la personificación de un demonio caminando por la tierra de los vivos.

Frisk: **[no los cambies]** -sus manos tomaron las mejillas de la joven, observándola fijamente, notando como sus ojos estaban ahora con su apariencia humana, sin embargo eso no era nada más que una máscara para ocultar sus errores, para ocultar su verdadero yo- **[por favor... Bete... quiero que seas tú misma... tal vez te veas como una bestia, pero no lo eres... tú decidiste no serlo, y nunca lo serás]** -lentamente aquellos bellos ojos rosados comenzaron a cambiar, el color blanco de la esclerótica fue reemplazado por rosa oscuro, el rosado de su iris se hizo menos brillante para finalmente su pupila perder el tono negruzco, cambiando a rosa brillante ya no con un círculo si no rasgadas como las de un felino- **[eso... esa es la cara que amo]** -lentamente su pulgar comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, Bete se sonrojó mientras los malos recuerdos que acompañaban esa cara eran disipados con cada toque del pulgar de determinación.

Bete: ¿c-cómo puedes amar una cara como ésta?... no soy bonita de esta forma... mírame; no soy humana, no soy un monstruo... Agate tenía razón... solo soy una cosa -los límites de su boca además se habían extendido un poco más, tenía razón por mucho que doliese... ella no era nada, solo "una cosa", era mejor fingir ser lo que no era, al menos así podía sentirse "digna" de tener el título de _su novia_ \- estos ojos están hechos para despertar las pesadillas de los niños con solo mirarlos... y esta boca está creada para cantar las canciones más aterradoras que puedas imaginarte, para... para comer almas... no debería gustarte de esta manera... -olvidando todo el hermoso momento y ambiente que estaban creando hacía poco, terminó por hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas, ocultándose... odiaba esta cara, odiaba ser quién era y odiaba su alter-ego casi tanto como amaba a Frisk.

El mencionado no respondió a su pregunta, lo cual la hizo sentirse aún peor, Betty empezó a llorar y sollozar en frente suyo, aún si le había prometido no odiarse más la culpa que sentía era demasiado grande, Frisk conocía bien ese sentimiento, después de todo él también lidiaba con sus pecados de la ruta genocida, pero contrario a Betty; pudo conseguir salir adelante con la ayuda de sus amigos, y tenía que ser él ahora quién ayudase a Noire a salir adelante.

Frisk: **[Amo una cara como esa...]** -el sonido de las letras siendo empleadas llamó su atención, alzó su cabeza para verle, notando como tenía varias lágrimas recorriéndole la piel, surcando por sus mejillas- **[porque tienes el corazón y el alma más pura que he visto... te veo; no eres humana, no eres un monstruo y tampoco una cosa... eres mi ángel]** -esta vez ahora usaba las mismas frases con las que ella había bajado su estado de ánimo, pero aplicándoles todo su amor por ella, Bete Noire empezó a sonrojarse mientras su alma aún volando por allí junto a determinación empezó a brillar más fuerte, resonando con sus sentimientos, rojo y rosa comenzaban a sincronizarse lejos de sus portadores- **[esos ojos están hechos para animarme en mis momentos más tristes, y esta boca está creada para dejar al mundo oír una de las voces más bellas que existen, para cantar tus emociones... yo te amo de esta manera]** -sus dedos viajaron a los pómulos de Miedo, acariciándolos para limpiar las marcas de lágrimas, para posteriormente rodear su cabeza entre sus brazos, acercándola a su lugar favorito.

 **BUMP BUMP BUMP**

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a arrullarla, Betty cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido que entraba a sus oídos, amaba ese palpitar, amaba sus palabras, pero más que nada lo amaba a él, lo necesitaba como al aire para respirar, como al agua y la comida para vivir, sin Frisk su vida realmente sería una completa miseria.

Frisk: **[¿Mejor?]** -su querida no contestó, en su lugar asintió, los momentos emocionales habían pasado y sentía dentro suyo que habían dado un gran paso; al menos ahora Bete mantendría su rostro real cuando estuviesen los dos solos, tomaría tiempo... pero eso era algo que tenían de sobra, ahora era momento de continuar con lo que habían iniciado hacía un rato, además se lo había ganado por el esfuerzo que había hecho- **[¿todavía quieres que te... lama los dedos de los pies?]** -con solo decirlo en voz alta, hacía que se avergonzara pero la risa que emitió la joven fue todo lo que necesitó para saberlo.

Bete: huhuhu ya conoces mi respuesta, _**Amado**_ ~ -recuperando aquella actitud juguetona y levemente pedante, se separó de su pecho, regresando a la postura que tenía con la almohada en su espalda, Frisk volvió a acostarse, acercándose la planta del pie derecho hacia su cara, mirándola atentamente... dios, parecía como si el olor de las flores se hubiesen impregnado en su piel- te estás tardando mucho... empiezo a aburrirme -tras decir aquello, dejó caer su cabeza en el dorso de su mano derecha, moviendo insistentemente los dedos de su extremidad inferior, invitándolo traviesamente a empezar.

Aún con temor por no complacerla, abrió su boca, lentamente su lengua se acercaba hacia los blancos dedos inferiores, hasta que simplemente cerró los ojos y la dejó caer, pasándola rápidamente por el pulgar, sin efecto alguno... ser rápido no complacía a su cerezo, por lo que ahora si; con mucha inseguridad introdujo el pulgar dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo de manera lenta y delicada.

Bete: uuugh~... mi amor... -su voz le llamó en un susurro leve, al igual que él estaba sonrojándose por aquella interacción, cuando alzó su cabeza pudo ver que se hallaba sonriendo con aquella boca inhumana que tenía, aún si a alguien normal eso lo hubiese perturbado, a Frisk esa sonrisa le parecía una de satisfacción pura... como amaba cuando ella se refería a él como "Mi Amor" o lo llamaba por su nombre, pues casi siempre le decía "Mi Amado", también le gustaba eso pero variar nunca venía mal- siempre he soñado con tenerte aquí... conmigo... -pronto su pie libre terminó hundiéndose en su cabello, acariciándolo suave y dulcemente como recompensa por su trabajo, Noire estaba disfrutando del cosquilleo que provocaban sus lamidas en su columna así como en su entrepierna- me haces tan... tan feliz...

¿Él la hacía feliz?, ¿en serio era capaz de hacerla tocar el paraíso como ella relataba?, el pensar en que tan verdaderas eran esas afirmaciones hacían su alma brillar, su corazón saltar de emoción y felicidad, complacer a su pareja era un sentimiento nuevo para él, le hacían sentirse amado de forma incondicional, saber que el solo hecho de estar con ella le provocaba felicidad, también tenía el mismo efecto en él.

La amaba.

 **slurp~... slurp~... slurp~**

Bete: ahhhh~ -un suspiro tranquilo, relajado y suave salió de sus labios, su cuerpo era ahora el centro de un cóctel de emociones; excitación, pasión, amor, relajo, sueño, sepa Dios qué más estaba sintiendo, solo quería tenerlo a su lado para siempre, la poca conciencia que aún residía en ella comenzaba a ser succionada con cada movimiento tortuoso y placentero que recibía.

Era increíble con la boca, pero lo que más la llenaba de gusto era que esa técnica bocal había sido aprendida de ella, no eran pocas las veces que Betty disfrutaba de asaltar la boca de Frisk con su lengua cuando estaba desprevenido, años y años de su relación también la ayudaron, con el tiempo supo identificar las oportunidades, al año descubrió todos sus puntos débiles, siendo hoy en día capaz de sobreexplotarlos para tenerlo donde quería.

Los dedos ya acostumbrados a la suave piel femenina llegaron a su plantilla, varios hilillos delgados de saliva la recorrían hasta el talón, manchando las sábanas de la cama, Frisk comenzó a masajearla lenta y suavemente, a lo lejos Miedo comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que Determinación, era tan suave que no le provocaba cosquillas... le estaba dando placer.

 **slurp~... slurp~... slurp~**

Con deseos de torturarla, sus lamidas empezaron a ser más lentas, ahora concentrándose mayoritariamente en masajearle el pie, por otra parte la rosada estaba haciendo rechinar los dientes al verse acorralada por él; estaba a su merced y nada podía hacer para detenerlo de controlarla como quisiera, se sentía demasiado bien aún si anhelaba más su lengua que los deliciosos movimientos de sus dedos.

 **Buah~**

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado jugando con ella?, no había terminado; como acto final comenzó a soplar directamente en el dedo con el cual se estuvo entreteniendo hasta el momento, sentir el aire helado en su húmeda piel le provocó un escalofrío no muy desagradable, para cuando hubo terminado depositó un beso de despedida a su nuevo juguete, la joven se sentía mareada, agradecida y complacida.

Bete: eres increíble... -pronto su pierna izquierda reemplazó el lugar de la derecha, moviéndose hacia donde antes se ubicó la derecha, la sonrisa en la cara indicaba malicia; quería una repetición para comprobar si no había sido pura suerte, si realmente podía usar bien esa lengua que tenía- pero creo que te falta otro más, no me hagas esperar, ¿si?~ -usó el tono inocente de su personalidad falsa, pareciendo una niña pequeña rogándole a sus padres por alguna tontería infantil, aunque esta vez quería ser una dama egoísta con su caballero.

 **chu~**

No hubo ni señales de que desease negar su petición, en su lugar para consentirla le dio un beso tierno y cariñoso a su lindo piececito, para posteriormente repetir la hazaña con un poco más de confianza que la primera vez; su lengua lamió delicadamente la blanca y tierna piel del dedo pulgar, alternando esta vez entre soplidos y besos extremadamente lentos.

Como disfrutaba de torturarla.

Porque sabía, sabía que Betty ansiaba más que nada que la lamiera, y no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle su capricho en su totalidad, quería molestarla, quería hacerla gozar de todo lo demás que podía ofrecerle, le agradaba saber lo que anhelaba para poder negárselo, dejándolo para el final como la cerecita del pastel.

 **chu~... chu~... chu~**

El continuo contacto con su piel mezclado al olor de flores en todo su esplendor comenzaban a volverlo loco, Betty era demasiado hermosa como para siquiera mantenerse cuerdo, de todas las apariencias que pudo haber adoptado el cuerpo de Amber tras su metamorfosis en Bete Noire, había elegido la más bella y dulce que pudo haber existido, ella lo volvía loco, todos los días esperaba impacientemente terminar su jornada escolar junto a sus labores políticas para pasar tiempo a su lado.

Ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, ahora podía tocarla, podía besarla, podía amarla, podía olerla, podía mimarla, podía malcriarla tanto como quisiera y ella deseara, sin tener que ser juzgado por nadie por estar enamorado de una criatura que perfectamente cabía en la categoría de "demonio", aquí; en su nidito de amor podían ser felices los dos estando unidos para cuchichear y explorar la senda del amor.

 **slurp~... slurp~... slurp~**

Pronto reanudó sus lamidas, su Betita al parecer dejó de protestar en silencio, pues sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir de nueva cuenta sus papilas gustativas disfrutar la carne, aunque, ¿quién disfrutaba más de esta interacción?, era un misterio pues probablemente estaban a la par, el ojirrojo olvidó por completo sus deseos egoístas, dedicándose solo a darle lo que buscaba.

 **slurp~... slurp~... slurp~**

Nuevamente sus manos entraron en acción cuando sus dedos empezaron a ser bañados con su saliva, Dreemurr aprovechó los pocos segundos que tenía en esa posición para hacer algo temerario: mirar dentro de la falda de Betty, aún con la oscuridad del cuarto los rayos rosados y rojos junto a la luna se pusieron de su parte, notando que los morados leggins que separaban su ropa interior del exterior estaban oscurecidos en "esa" zona.

 **slurp~... slurp~...**

Esta vez, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho; él no se consideraba un hombre con un libido alto, ni tampoco alguien extremadamente interesado en relaciones sexuales... gobernaba el pudor en su mente junto a las reglas de la privacidad y decencia; por esos motivos la ojirrosa era capaz de dejarlo fuera de combate en batallas solitarias pues Betty no tenía pudor o vergüenza alguna en sus peticiones o acciones.

Por eso el ver dentro de su falda, el presenciar que estaba haciéndola humedecerse le hacía sentir sucio, como un guarro, como si hubiese violado la privacidad de su pareja, ¿qué derecho tenía a verle allí si ni siquiera se había quitado la prenda rosada?, dios... realmente era un asco de novio, no la había respetado, había preferido ser egoísta y aprovecharse de su debilidad ante su boca.

Bete: ¿sucede algo, Amado? -sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente detenidos ante el tono de preocupación en la voz de su compañera, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Frisk cuando notó como los rosados orbes subieron hasta su cara, para luego bajar y clavarse directo en su falda... Betty era muchas cosas, y uno de sus grandes atributos era la monumental inteligencia en su cerebro- ¿Oh?~ _vaya, vaya, vaya~_... miren qué tenemos aquí... _el tan respetado embajador de los monstruos, Frisk Dreemurr está mirando el interior de la falda de su novia_... -la sonrisa que ganó tenía maldad pura, el lado manipulador de Miedo había despertado al ver la expresión de horror en su novio, tenía razón... había estado mirando los secretos prohibidos de su cuerpo mientras acataba órdenes directas de complacer sus pies.

El placer mental que le causaba el rostro de Frisk era indescriptible, que tierno y adorable era cuando creía haberla ofendido, aún si no disfrutaba en absoluto al lastimarlo, algo que si era cierto es que el verlo asustarse por molestarla era uno de sus deleites personales; no es que tuviera miedo de ella como temía, tenía miedo de haberla incomodado o haber hecho algo ofensivo contra su persona.

Bete: ¿qué pensarían los mayores representantes del consejo político si te vieran con tus ojos clavados allí abajo? -cuestionó no buscando una respuesta, pues era obvio que su cerebro no estaba en condiciones de activar la caja textual, sin preguntarle volvió a introducir su pie dentro de su boca, dejándolo fuera de combate todavía más con una vista aún mayor a su feminidad, pues alzó la pierna para obligarlo a tragar- si te portas bien, prometo guardar el secreto... ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez... _**te dé una recompensa**_ ~ -recuperar los hilos rojizos de su títere la hacían sentirse una triunfadora, como adoraba controlar los hilos de esta relación, controlarlo a él para tener y tomar lo que quisiera, aún si lo único que quería realmente era su amor y aprecio.

 **Slurp~... Slurp~... Slurp~**

Lentamente reanudó sus lamidas, esta vez no concentrado en jugar con ella, si no en complacerla para salvarse el pellejo, quizás si le contase esto a alguien más le diría "no le hagas caso, ¡solo está bromeando!" argumentando que por amor a él nunca delataría tal cosa, pues no era así... podía verlo en sus ojos; Betty hablaba en serio, ahora podía chantajearlo todo lo que quisiera, si no le daba lo que quería sería el fin de su carrera y la buena imagen de sus amigos.

 **Slurp~... Slurp~... chu~**

Ahora comenzó a alternar tanto entre lamidas como con besos, algo de sudor generado por los nervios recorría su piel, aquella vista a Noire se le hizo extraordinariamente adorable; como amaba chantajear a Frisk y llevarlo al borde del risco, jugando entre dejarlo caer o no, esta era una de esas situaciones, aunque debía admitir que se estaba esforzando en hacerla feliz, lo lograba con creces.

 **Chu~... Slurp, Slurp~**

 **craaack~**

Bete: ahhhh~ -sus huesos crujieron levemente dejando salir su estrés, había apretado lo justo y necesario para hacer crujir alguna parte de su pie, eso sí le había gustado enormemente, estaba satisfecha de recibir... ahora era momento de su parte favorita; quería dar- ya basta -cual soldado acatando demanda de su comandante, abandonó de inmediato aquella zona de su cuerpo, aún mantenía el rostro de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba atento pues conocía el lugar que le correspondía ahora- acuéstate aquí... _**es. mi. turno~**_ -¿acaso sus ojos brillaron?, juraba que si, a lo lejos los destellos rosados comenzaban a opacar el rojizo de su alma pues de los dos, ahora era Betty quién estaba disfrutando más la situación.

El colchón rechinó mientras intercambiaban lugares, mientras se acostaba Frisk recordó la primera vez que llegó aquí hacía varios años atrás para hablar con ella, en aquel entonces la mechirrosa aún estaba sin un brazo tras su derrota y dormía incómodamente en el suelo para su gran horror, había tomado muchísimo tiempo llevar todos los materiales para construir una cama, porque nadie le dejaría ir al bosque cargando una ya hecha.

Cual fuese una serpiente, terminó por caer sobre él con todo su peso, al mismo tiempo que enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello, hundiéndolo más y más entre las frías sábanas de tonos apastelados, si... sus ojos se hallaban brillando en la oscuridad, estaba disfrutando esto a mares, esa sonrisa tan larga y amplia se lo gritaba en la cara, nunca había visto a detalle la anatomía bucal de Betty en este estado, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando una lengua larga como la de un reptil salió de entre sus afilados dientes para meterse en su boca con un beso grotesco.

 **CHU~**

Frisk/Bete: ¡¿MNGH?!/ _ **Mmmmm**_ ~ -dos gemidos ahogados salieron cuando la unión de sus labios fue efectuada, por una parte Frisk estaba un poco perturbado y sorprendido pues había besado a Betty por casi cuatro años ya, sin embargo nunca jamás se la imaginó con una lengua o boca de este tipo, por otro lado la ojirrosa estaba en su dicha máxima, siempre, siempre había deseado besar a Frisk con su verdadera boca, que sintiera su verdadera lengua, que lamiera sus verdaderos dientes, quería sentir su lengua llegar más profundo en él, lamer incluso la úvula si le era posible... pero esto iba más allá de sus expectativas- uuugh/ _ **mhmmmm**_ ~ -al nunca interactuar con esta forma, jamás pudo descubrir lo sensible que era, pero ahora lo sabía; besarlo en su verdadero rostro era mil veces mejor que usar esa apariencia humana, le hacía sentirse más viva, disfrutar más de su indefensa lengua intentando defenderse, de su carne, de cada célula viva o muerta allí adentro, era tan... tan... delicioso~

Lentamente la resistencia empezó a menguar, aún si en un principio -y lo admitía- tuvo asco, pronto recordó a quién estaba besando, lentamente el gusto por aquella nueva experiencia comenzó a aumentar, la lengua de la castaña comenzaba a gustarle, sobre todo ahora que estaba enrollada en la suya, parecía que tenían dos serpientes apareándose dentro de sus cavidades orales, esto no era tan malo... además... esta era su verdadera Betita Noire.

 **chu~ chu~ chu~**

Su felicidad comenzó a aumentar cuando sintió su lengua corresponderle, sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de su alma al sentir los cálidos rayos rojos comenzar a rociarla; Determinación empezaba a brillar otra vez, indicando que el estado emocional en su pareja recuperaba sus niveles altos, no había nada más gratificante para ella que ser correspondida, eso la hacía temblar de ilusión, la hacía sentirse completa.

Él completaba su vida.

 **BUAH~**

Cediendo ante los reclamos de sus pulmones, fue obligada a terminar su banquete de forma apresurada, justo cuando ya estaba pensando en meter su lengua hasta la garganta, una vez estuvieron cara a cara era momento de hablar; Frisk aún tenía saliva cayéndole por el mentón y Betty aún se encontraba hambrienta de experimentar y conocer todos los rincones que pudiese encontrar... pero al mismo tiempo, quería disculparse por su atrevimiento, quizás... había pensado solo en ella y no en él.

Bete: lo lamento... -su vista bajó al suelo, contrario a él, ella era horrible para hablar de sentimientos, pero una mediadora sin precedentes como pocos habían- estaba disfrutando demasiado, es solo que siempre he deseado besarte de esta forma y yo... yo me excedí, no creas que no noté tu cara de desagrado cuando te besé -aún con la apariencia naturalmente intimidante de su rostro, estaba cargado de tristeza y vergüenza, nuevamente su pasión fue apagada por las llamas de la culpabilidad, ¿acaso tan horrible era a sus ojos una lengua como ésta?

Frisk: **[n-no... no te disculpes]** -una sonrisa algo torcida apareció en su cara, sus manos tomaron las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos para transmitirle confianza, que funcionó al ver como ella devolvía su mirada atenta a las blancas letras- **[tienes razón, fue algo desagradable en un principio pero... pero me hace feliz saber que esa es tu boca realmente, y me da a entender que aún no te conozco del todo... aún así te correspondí, y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo si quisieras repetirlo]** -mientras que ella era la manipuladora, al mismo tiempo Frisk también tenía sus puntos débiles en ella; era el único capaz de derretir su corazón a niveles inimaginables, pues todas sus palabras se clavaron en ella como las lanzas de Undyne, su rostro volvió a acercársele con cariño, frotando su nariz contra la suya como hacían los esquimales- **[te amo Betty, nunca podría sentir asco de ti]** -para finiquitarla, él mismo fue quien tomó la iniciativa esta segunda vez, besándola con todo el amor que pudo reunir.

 **Chuuuu~**

No tardó en depositar sus manos en su cabello, Frisk como respuesta dejó caer las suyas en su espalda, olvidándose ambos por completo de sus deseos, del chantaje de hacía un rato, de todo... solo querían besarse y amarse todo lo posible, sin temor alguno por el rechazo, metió nuevamente su lengua en el interior de su boca, no pasó ni un segundo para que ambos tuviesen una pelea interna, las manos masculinas fueron a parar a la falda de la fémina, deteniéndose unos breves instantes para buscar su aprobación, que fue dada en forma de gimoteo.

No podía esperar más para desnudarse.

 **Ziiiip~ Ziiiip~**

Tanto el cierre dorado que unía la tela rosada, como la bragueta de sus pantalones fueron bajados, ambas prendas inferiores fueron lanzadas por los pies de su respectivo dueño a algún lado del cuarto, siendo engullidas por la oscuridad del mismo, sus suéteres comenzaron a sentirse molestos, los cuerpos de ambos pedían a gritos el sentir la piel del otro de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo no querían hacer el amor de inmediato.

Estaban buscando jugar más.

 **Buah~**

Bete: afff... afff... dios... que determinado eres a veces -en esta ocasión se hallaba sorprendida por lo brusco que había sido durante el beso, apenas y se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban casi a punto de ver la ropa interior del otro, pero aún tenía sus leggins puestos y él traía un short celeste para días calurosos en donde sus pantalones fuesen una molestia- **quiero comerte...** _ **quiero tragarte por completo**_ -pronto comenzó a imponerse ante él, obviamente era una metáfora para referirse a conocer más su cuerpo; habían muchas cosas que le faltaban saber y aprender de Frisk Dreemurr, y eso la excitaba pero al mismo tiempo, la hacía rabiar.

 **Chomp~**

Frisk: mmnnn~ -los rosados dientes de la joven se clavaron en el lóbulo derecho de su oreja, ¿qué clase de juego con los dientes era este?, sentía sus fuerzas bajar por cada mordisquito que le era suministrado, probablemente era esto lo que Betty había sentido cuando estuvo él aprovechándose de sus pies, los papeles se habían invertido ahora, sus dientes se sentían tan bien en su piel, aún si no eran humanos... le hacían temblar de gusto.

 **Sluuuurp~**

Una lamida lenta hacia su oreja provocó escalofríos, sus dedos empezaron a masajearle su espalda en respuesta a sus estímulos, al parecer de manera similar a como él se entretuvo con sus pies, ella había conseguido descubrir una zona nueva con la cual pasar el rato, podía sentirla lentamente moviéndose cual Ciempiés... el imaginarse tener uno en la oreja le provocaba escalofríos, ¿acaso su mente no podía calmarse cuando Betita estaba cerca suyo?

 **Sluuurp~ Chomp~**

Frisk: guuuught~ -supuestamente era Frisk quien debería estar en control de la situación y la relación que llevaban, pero con Betty la cosa era al revés, ahora se daba cuenta de que los momentos de "control" que podía costearse serían muy, muy pocos en el camino que transitaban juntos, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto... ella también era muy habilidosa con la lengua y los dientes, no dejaba a su oreja en paz- ¡gaha!~ -los carmesíes orbes de determinación se abrieron de impacto al sentir como clavaba sus dientes en su cuello de manera suave, su piel comenzó a ser succionada por sus labios, esto era demasiado para su mente muy poco experimentada.

 **chup~ chup~ munch~**

Por lo que a Miedo se refería, se hallaba dándose un festín con el cuello del embajador, sus dientes y labios se encargaban de chupar lo suficiente su piel como para dejarle marcas que durarían unos cuantos días, marcas con un leve toque rosa producido por sus dientes, ¿esto le causaría problemas en sus reuniones políticas?, ¡da igual!, que todas esas malditas cucarachas supieran que Frisk Dreemurr ya tenía dueña, era solamente de ella y nadie más, ¿qué le importaba lo que pensaran los demás?

 **Sluuuurp~**

Frisk: Be...tty... -habló con dificultad al sentirla subir y bajar, ahora sus labios estaban concentrados en su nuez laríngea, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar decir su nombre con la poca fuerza que tenía de voz, eso solo la hizo ser más brusca... como amaba la voz de Frisk, aún si apenas y era capaz de usarla, era mil veces mejor que cualquier sonido producido antes o después en el mundo.

Bete: eso... di mi nombre... _**di mi nombre si no quieres que te mate**_ -susurró amenazantemente, estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una mezcla de lujuria, pasión, deseo, obsesión, esta vez llevó sus labios a la zona derecha del banquete, habiendo acabado por llenarlo en su lado izquierdo, era momento de marcar el derecho- cálmate... -estaba temblando, ¿tendría frío?, ¿estaría abrumado por lo brusca que era con él?, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta no importaba; lo hacía ver adorablemente indefenso, eso encendía más su llama dominante al ver lo débil que era entre sus dedos, pero al mismo tiempo su lado dulce la hacía sentirse mal- no seré gentil... -dicho y hecho, volvió a abrir la boca, clavando suavemente su dentadura en la carne, asegurándose de no dañarlo, empezando a mover su mandíbula de un lado a otro, ablandándola con su saliva... aún si no era correcto ser así de cruel con él, era inevitable... ¡su piel sabía tan bien!

 **Munch~ sluuuuurp~**

Frisk: ¡Bet... tyyyyyy!~ -repitió retorciéndose, esto era algo doloroso, pero la corriente eléctrica que recorría su piel era increíble, por lo podría decirse que pasaba por "mitad y mitad", las lamidas y mordidas de la joven comenzaban a hacerlo alucinar, como si estuviese flotando en una nube, o tal vez estaba algo drogado por la continua exposición hacia su rasgo contrario, ¿sería esa la respuesta?, porque no encontraba algún otro motivo por el cual su mente comenzase a nublarse más de la cuenta, además juraba que estaba empezando a tener leves alucinaciones todo gracias al contacto con su pareja, cosa que no era tan descabellada si se lo pensaba bien.

 **Munch~ Munch~**

Noire empezó a pegar gruñidos, estaba disfrutando demasiado esto, de igual forma que Frisk, estaba empezando a ser víctima de los mareos, contrario a él, ella sabía perfectamente que era producto por su relación, no deberían de estar juntos después de todo, estaban hechos para matarse, pero él era una droga para ella; dañino y adictivo, siempre quería más, y más, y más, nunca podría estar satisfecha, jamás, quería conocer todo de él, quería saber todo de él, quería entenderlo a la perfección, conocerlo por completo, devorarlo a besos y mordiscos de la manera más lenta posible hasta que no quedase nada.

 **Buah~**

Bete: tu piel... sabe increíble -murmuró habiéndose despegado tras unos tortuosos diez minutos, el cuello del ojirrojo estaba plagado de mordiscos desde la unión con su cabeza hasta la unión con su cuerpo, un día de estos tenía que encargarse de morderle también la nuca- me estoy mareando de solo verte... -sus dedos tocaron la melena oscura, sus ojos se encontraron, de los dos ella era quien tenía los pies más cerca de la tierra por el momento pues era más resistente a su rasgo que él al suyo, usando los dedos de su mano izquierda acarició suavemente las marcas que había depositado, los llamados "chupetones" tenían pequeños brillos rosados producto de sus dientes, admiraba su obra con orgullo, había dejado marcado por un tiempo su territorio- mírate... tan indefenso... tan... tan... -Dreemurr apenas pudo encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para ver a Noire, su cerebro estaba en otro plano por la radiación de su alma, notando que su lengua volvió a salir de su boca lamiéndole suavemente el mentón desde izquierda a derecha, saboreándolo como si fuese la última vez que le tomaría- tan delicioso...

 **Chu~**

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a unirse, Frisk cerró sus ojos al sentir como su estado de "borrachera" comenzaba a pasar, de manera lenta pero segura estaba acostumbrándose a la exposición prolongada de Miedo, por ahora solo quería concentrarse en los labios de su pareja, que parecían querer succionarle el alma del cuerpo, aún si no estaba dentro suyo en estos instantes sentía que eso planeaba, su lengua empezó a pelearse de nuevo con la de ella, ambas se entrelazaron fuertemente cuando estuvieron frente a frente, como si no se hubieran visto en mil años.

 **Slurp~ slurp~ chu~ chu~**

Los dedos de la joven se clavaron más fuertemente en su cabello, cerrándose y abriéndose para disfrutar aún más de su cuero cabelludo, aún si de los dos era ella quien tenía el pelo más exótico, para el alma rosa era él quien poseía el más bonito de los dos, adoraba pasear sus dedos por los campos de risos castaños horas enteras durante su tiempo a solas, ahora que se besaban podía aprovecharlo doblemente para profundizar la unión, dándose un disfrute extra además del contacto bocal.

Dentro de sus bocas, el hijastro de Toriel terminó por perder aquella lucha, por ende la usuaria de Rhabdophobia tuvo camino libre para explorar su garganta, justo como había deseado hacía unos veinte minutos atrás, sin descaro alguno ni importándole si lo ahogaba entró en el rincón más profundo de su boca, mientras sus mejillas se teñían al rosa vivo por estar cumpliendo otra de sus tantas fantasías descaradas.

Bete/Frisk: _**ahhh~/**_ GUGHHHH -un suspiro de gusto por parte de ella, un quejido de asfixia de él; los pies del ángel de los monstruos fueron jalados bruscamente a la tierra cuando sintió como algo había traspasado más allá de los límites permitidos por la fisiología humana, sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía como Betty parecía estar violando su boca, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya desde el primer beso que se dieron, podía sentirla tocarle la úvula múltiples ocasiones, sus manos comenzaron a estrellarse contra su pecho, implorándole por detenerse pues estaba ahogándose, ahora era muy en serio.

 **SLURPT**

Con un sonido obsceno, de mala gana retiró por completo su invasora personal, separando sus labios también, Frisk estando una vez libre comenzó a toser un poco mientras se masajeaba el cuello; aún sentía ese cosquilleo allí abajo cuando se estaba moviendo para saborear, la ojirrosa se cruzó de brazos al observarle, usando una máscara de molestia para ocultar la pena que estaba sintiendo.

Otra vez había pensado solo en ella.

Bete: ¿qué pasó?... _**¿acaso la bestia negra te comió la lengua?**_ -algo del esqueleto se había quedado en ella, además ésta era una ocasión perfecta para bromear sobre algo así, una vez repuesto el de suéter azul la miró con el seño fruncido, de igual forma ella le respondió con la misma expresión, era momento de otra de sus múltiples mini-peleas verbales- ¿por qué me ves con esa cara?, no es mi culpa que seas medio santurrón.

Frisk: **[Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto mañana]** -respondió no buscando una respuesta inmediata, la caja de texto mostró las letras ahora con un color rojizo brillante, indicando la poca ira que sentía; no había siquiera respetado algo de su privacidad corporal al cometer tamaña guarrería, espera... ¿acaso dijo mañana?- **[Pero por ahora... continúa con lo que estabas haciendo].**

Ante aquella petición, la cosa se sorprendió enormemente; al parecer no estaba del todo enojado por lo que había hecho, a veces podía llegar a llevar sus porquerías muy al extremo, gracias a dios estaban solos pues si la prensa les viese lo transformaría en un escándalo o algo peor, el caso era que era algo común que tarde o temprano, Betty hiciera algo que pasara los límites de las cochinadas que Frisk podía aguantarle y esta fue una de las susodichas, pero también era increíble que no se pusiesen a discutir de inmediato.

 **CHU~**

Aunque, si no iba a regañarla... ¿de qué tenía que quejarse?, iba a aprovecharlo todo lo posible esta noche, su noche especial.

Bete: ahhhhmmm~ -algo de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, para su gran sorpresa Frisk había tomado la iniciativa; había dejado caer sus manos muy cerca de sus glúteos, acariciando muy lentamente la zona baja de su espalda, justo como ella hacía un rato había sumergido sus manos en el interior de su suéter, ?tal vez era momento de decirles adiós a esas prendas tan molestas?- chu~... chu~... g... guítame ga gopa -ordenó sin siquiera desunir sus lenguas, aún así él podía entenderla por lo que con mucho nerviosismo, subió su suéter hasta que con ayuda de ella, consiguió quitárselo; revelando una camisa negra acompañada de unos tirantes rosados provenientes de su sostén, hubiese detenido sus manos allí mismo de no ser por un pequeño mordisco propinado a la reina de su boca, la castaña terminó por retirar su lengua del interior de su garganta, mirándolo directo a sus ojos- _**Quítamela T.O.D.A**_ -sus cejas se alzaron indicando lo impactado que estaba, ¿no estaba pidiéndole demasiado?, es decir... aún no tenía las fuerzas mentales para ver por primera vez a una chica desnuda, más aún la cosa era peor tratándose de ella.

Frisk: **[¿n-n-no es eso ir muy rápido?]** -las letras blancuzcas temblaban, indicando que se hallaba nervioso; internamente quería verla desnuda, pero por otra parte no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo pues aún con dieciséis años no había visto jamás a una chica sin ropa, ni tampoco había indagado mucho en lo que al "sexo" se refería pues había deseado guardarse para el matrimonio, aunque Betty había llegado para destruir todos sus planes, volviéndolo loco por ella y todo lo que pudiese ofrecerle como pareja, ya fuesen muchas o pocas cosas.

Bete: no para mi... si tuvieras algo de valor para tocarme te darías cuenta de que me estás quemando... -contraatacó acercándose peligrosamente a él, su cara tenía esculpida una sonrisa propia de un depredador o demonio, su raciocinio y pudor habían sido llevados de vacaciones a un lugar muy lejano, ahora solo quería sentirlo en lo más profundo que pudiese soportar su existencia- _**me estás volviendo loca, Frisk Dreemurr...**_ -sus dedos tomaron la muñeca de su mano derecha, dirigiéndola a los leggins en la zona intermedia de sus piernas, el embajador se puso a temblar de vergüenza cuando entró en contacto con una tela húmeda, demasiado- ¿sientes eso?... todo eso es por ti... mi corazón está a punto de reventarme las costillas -quizás no pareciera avergonzada; pero lo estaba en pequeñas cantidades ya que aún tenía algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, rosa y rojo mirándose fijamente sin nada en su camino, como era costumbre Miedo estaba ganando la batalla- no puedo esperar más... ya no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado... tienes que tomar la responsabilidad por robarte mi corazón -con su mano restante, tomó su cabeza por la nuca, apegando sus frentes al igual que la punta de sus narices, quería demostrarle que no había nada por qué temerle, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a cualquier anhelo o deseo suyo- por favor... permíteme amarte con mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Teniéndola tan cerca, con ese tono de voz tan suplicante y cargado de amor... ¿cómo podía negarle algo?, ella era su debilidad más grande, no había nada en este mundo que le diese más miedo que perderla, lo cual era irónico... retirando su mano de su entrepierna, con su primer objetivo siendo aquella camisa negruzca, desabrochó todos los botones que traía, revelando una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, llena de cicatrices causadas por él o sus amigos; Betty tenía varias zonas de su cuerpo masacradas de manera permanente... nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, porque nunca la había visto desnuda, para aumentar aún más el dolor en su corazón, pudo ver que su brazo izquierdo efectivamente tenía una cicatriz gigantesca y horrible en la zona del ante-brazo.

Herida que él mismo le había causado cuando lo cortó.

Frisk: **[Betty... y-yo... y-yo...]** -¿qué podía decirle?, sus memorias sobre sus épocas como enemigos eran pesadillas recurrentes tanto en él como en ella, Noire tenía un factor de curación impresionante, fuera de los límites posibles para un monstruo o humano, todos estos años había tenido la esperanza de que las heridas de su infancia hubiesen desaparecido, pero no fue así... por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de su brazo, su abdomen tampoco era la excepción pues justo como Undyne había dicho; la había desintegrado desde el estómago hacia abajo... a partir de esta noche, las pesadillas serían aún peor.

Bete: ¿lo sientes? -sabiendo exactamente lo que diría, volvió a juntar sus frentes, era la única manera que conocía para ser tomada en serio, aún si nunca quiso que él supiese de su estado físico, siempre supo que tarde o temprano harían el amor y se enteraría, aún seis años tras lo sucedido, continuaba detestando tener que limpiar las heridas cuando se duchaba, pues recordaba sus pecados, aumentando su carga con cada baño- no te preocupes... todo esto, es mi castigo... fui una muy, muy mala persona por aquel entonces... puede que me ames, pero eso no justifica ni un poco mis acciones Frisk, tal vez me odie a mi misma por lo que hice... pero tú me ayudas a continuar, además... de cierta forma, son una especie de "diario" sobre nuestros primeros momentos juntos... aún si no tenemos la mejor de las historias, no cambiaría mis batallas contigo por nada del mundo, porque fue gracias al dolor de mi corazón, que supe sobre mi amor por ti.

 **Chu~**

Ambos se dieron un muy necesitado beso, nunca podrían apartarse de los horribles fantasmas del pasado que les acechaban de manera diaria todas las noches, pero el estar juntos hacía de esas pesadillas algo mucho más ameno que el tener que pasarlas solo, uno tenía el consuelo que el otro buscaba para su gran alivio, aún si sonaba loco él tampoco deseaba perder esas memorias, pues nunca jamás volvería a experimentar lo que era el dañar a la persona que amas, aún si sonaba enfermizo, ese sentimiento para él era algo muy especial.

Esta vez, fue turno de Frisk para perder otra prenda de ropa; justo como ella terminó por perder su suéter, teniendo una camiseta blanca con estampados de flores doradas debajo del mismo, pero que tierno era de su parte el usar algo tan infantil... lástima que terminase siendo removida junto al primero, quedando con su torso descubierto; era justo como se lo había imaginado tras oír su historia; estaba lleno de quemaduras producidas por sus padres, perforaciones similares a las suyas de Undyne, había cosas que los alimentos curativos no podían desaparecer.

Pero aún así... era tan, tan guapo y apuesto.

Bete: nunca me contaste que hacías ejercicio... -susurró mirando atenta su musculatura, si bien no era un físico culturista, tenía lo suyo propio, estaba levemente marcado, su intuición femenina le gritaba "gimnasio" por todas partes- ¿para qué la necesitas? digo... no es que te critique, es solo que me da curiosidad; siempre te tomé por alguien más político y de palabras que de puñetazos y patadas -ahora tenía algo de miedo, ¿qué tal si ella le había enseñado esa última lección?, obviamente no era el "asesinar o ser asesinado" de Flowey, pero había veces en que la violencia era primero y las palabras después.

Frisk: **[no estoy interesado en el ejercicio a tales extremos, pero me gusta mantenerme en forma... además, este cuerpo me ayuda a soportar las clases de gimnasia de Undyne; no sé si te conté antes, pero de vez en cuando va a la escuela a suplantar a nuestro profesor de educación física]** -una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, la pelirroja era una de sus amigos más cercanos, pero algo que había que reconocerle era lo cruel y despiadada que podía ser con sus alumnos, sus compañeros lo odiaban por no sufrir tanto como ellos durante sus clases.

Un suspiro de alegría salió de los labios de la mechirrosada ante su explicación, se hubiese muerto si le hubiese dicho que había adoptado un régimen de entrenamiento solo para prevenir a alguien más como ella, aunque secretamente también se mantenía entrenando pues otro de sus grandes deseos, era proteger a Frisk, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez algún día en el futuro, luchasen codo a codo con los monstruos por el bien de la humanidad.

Bete: aún así... te vez muy bien -¿para qué mentir?, ese físico le daba aspecto varonil, lo hacía ver más fuerte e imponente a pesar de siempre usar su suéter o sudadera, además aumentaba considerablemente el libido que traía, las manos de ambos comenzaron a tocar el torso del otro, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por terreno inexplorado; mientras que Noire tenía una textura considerablemente suave, Dreemurr tenía la suya áspera, pero aún así era atrayente... no pasaron muchos segundos para que cual arañas, sus manos empezaran a caminar buscando las cicatrices del otro para grabarlas a fuego en su mente- hey... aún tengo ropa para remover~ -tal vez no debía presionarlo tanto, quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo... dándose la vuelta, enseñó su espalda, así como el cierre de su sujetador, aún sin mirarle podía sentir las temblorosas manos de Frisk acercarse lentamente a la zona, con bastante torpeza y dificultad consiguió retirar la última prenda que cubría su torso, se hubiera dado la vuelta para que viera su busto, de no ser porque sintió sus dedos tocar dos zonas bastante sensibles- _**iggh~**_... encontraste los... los agujeros de mis pulmones... -otra cicatriz privada; aquella vez durante su pelea con Undyne, aún tras absorber a Odio su cuerpo no se reparó totalmente, la pelirroja había perforado sus pulmones en aquella ocasión, dejándole dos lindas cicatrices circulares que aún le provocaban escalofríos al ser tocadas.

Frisk: **[No creo que sean feas... de hecho, te hacen ver linda]** -tras leer el recuadro negruzco, su pareja se dio la vuelta, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba; a lo lejos, su alma latía fuertemente en compás a la suya, tanto él como ella tenían un tono rojo y rosado respectivamente en sus mejillas, no consiguiendo apartar la mirada de sus senos que si bien no eran grandes, tampoco eran pequeños, eran perfectos para caber en una mano- Ah-a-a-a-ah-ah -tartamudéos y balbucéos comenzaron a ser emitidos como reflejo, fijándose en el tierno color rosado de los botones que coronaban esas zonas, oficialmente su caja de texto se fue por un largo rato.

La sonrisa de satisfacción no tardó en llegar, verlo comportarse como idiota con solo una vista de sus pechos significaba que lo estaba complaciendo, y el solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que se sintiera como ganadora, vaya idiota más tierno le había tocado como pareja, si Frisk no anhelaba tocar por cuenta propia, tendría que ser Betty quien diese la iniciativa nuevamente.

Sus manos tomaron la muñeca derecha, guiándolo para aterrizar en su zona erógena, inmediatamente su cerebro captó la sensación; era como masajear un malvavisco o un globo con agua caliente, incapaz de decir algo coherente terminó por mirarla directo a los ojos, aquellos orbes rosados impropios de un Homo-sapiens estaban cargados de afecto, permitiéndole tocar todo lo que anhelara, o mejor dicho; rogándole que la tocara.

Con mucho cuidado, empezó primero moviendo sus dedos de forma circular, conforme pasaban los segundos su nerviosismo fue disminuyendo, acostumbrándose a tocar aquel sitio, debía admitir que se sentía mucho mejor de lo esperado, la usuaria de miedo no tardó en soltarle la muñeca, para luego abrazarle la cabeza, hundiéndosela entre sus pechos, pidiéndole indirectamente que usara los labios.

 **Chu~**

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero al final consiguió encapsular la saliente rosada dentro de su boca, similar a un bebé, Noire suspiró y acarició su cabello como forma de alentarlo, esto iba a sentirse muy bien, ya podía asegurarlo con el solo hecho de sentir su calor bucal en las células de su pezón.

 **Chup~... Chup~... chup~**

Si antes le había encantado que chupase sus pies, en esta ocasión había amado la sensación de su boca succionarle el pecho, había sido como aquella vez pero multiplicada por mil, ahora mismo su mente formuló una pregunta: si estaba disfrutando tanto con recibir estimulación oral a sus pechos, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando le pidiese a Frisk practicarle sexo oral algún día?

 **¡Slurp!**

Conforme pasaban cada vez más minutos, sus lamidas, succiones y masajes comenzaban a separarla de su mente, empezaba a nublarse; dejando de pensar en lo que harían después... la reacción en cadena gracias a su cuerpo comenzaba a atontarla, la lengua del portador del alma roja empezaba a volverla loca, era tan suave... tan dulce, tan delicado y tímido con ella, que le provocaban ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos para protegerlo de cualquier cosa habida y por haber en el mundo.

Betty conocía la verdad; Frisk podía fingir ser muy fuerte, pero tenía el corazón más débil que había visto... lo sabía porque era igual a ella.

Bete: mírame... -sus ojos ahora estaban cargados de dulzura, dejó su trabajo cuando le llamó, mirándola aún con ese tono carmín en sus mejillas, como tantas otras veces sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, no era momento de la lujuria por ahora, quería dejar florecer más los sentimientos de su alma, quería sentirlos crecer bajo la sombra de los fantasmas del pasado- **te amo...** _ **nunca lo dudes**_ -sus labios fueron a parar contra los suyos, no un beso apasionado, ni lujurioso; uno suave, lento, dulce y tímido como los primeros que solían darse a espaldas de todos cuando la bestia aún estaba encarcelada por sus actos.

 **Chu~**

Los dos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando la suavidad, el amor que sentían en el aire... esto era maravilloso, incluso entre toda la tristeza y pesadillas que les rodeaban, podían encontrar consuelo en el corazón del otro, los dedos de Noire empezaron a acariciar su cabello, mientras las manos de Frisk ahora sin temor a herirla, fueron hacia sus leggins, comenzando a retirárselos lentamente, dejándolos a ambos únicamente con ropa interior, sus bocas comenzaron a separarse aún más, la desesperación por afecto era incalculable.

 **Chu~ chu~**

 **(Recomendable ambientar con: "Resident evil 0 remake Save Room Theme")**

Las sábanas comenzaron a moverse, el frío nocturno empezaba a afectarles; obligados a separarse unos segundos por aire, aprovecharon para re-introducir sus almas correspondientes en sus cuerpos, solo faltaba hacer una cosa más para culminar la canción que estaban danzando.

Frisk: **[... estoy un poco nervioso... es decir... dicen la primera vez es dolorosa... y además... no se si yo pueda complacerte]** -¿miedos típicos de un hombre, quizás?, nada de eso era importante para su pareja, que como contestación a sus dudas, sonrió disfrutando ahora no del deseo carnal; si no que disfrutaba ahora de la actitud suave y cariñosa propia del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Bete: Mi cuerpo no es lo importante, Frisk... todo esto, toda esta noche... nunca ha sido para saciar mi cuerpo; es para mi corazón -al parecer aquella revelación terminó por impactarle, pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, anonadado ante sus palabras, su reacción tan tonta y exagerada sacó una risita aniñada por parte de la ojirrosa, combinado con esas pupilas tan monstruosas la hicieron ver tierna, al menos para Dreemurr- Créeme... no hay nadie en este mundo que sea capaz de llenar mi corazón, excepto tú... no te preocupes por "hacerme venir", porque... -sus manos llegaron a las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos como aquella primera vez que se conocieron, alzó las manos para mostrarle aquella imagen, que la tuviera presente todo el tiempo restante- lo único que importa, es la unión de tu corazón con el mío.

 **Chu~**

Carente de toda duda ahora, ambos terminaron por meterse dentro de la cama, arropados por las frías sábanas celestes, estando ella sobre él dirigieron sus manos a la cintura del contrario, tomando con sus dedos la ropa interior final, retirándola y lanzándola al suelo para alimentar aquel pozo negruzco en el que se convirtió el resto del hogar.

Como era de esperarse, Betty tenía una cicatriz gigantesca en su cadera, cortesía de **[La lanza de la justicia]** de Undyne, eso realmente había terminado por disgustarle, dejándolo pasar entre dientes para concentrarse en lo importante.

Frisk: mmmnfffff -sus ojos estaban cerrados, aún si no podía ver su pelvis, podía sentir aquella zona húmeda y caliente chocar contra la entrada, ¿estaría ella tan nerviosa como él o más?, podía jurar sentir tanto su corazón como su alma estando a punto de "reventarle las costillas" como Betty decía a veces, el roce también era bastante placentero, eran como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorriéndole la carne, una vez abrió sus ojos, notó como ella tenía los suyos fijos en su cara, estaba esperando la última mirada- **[prometo ser cuidadoso...]**

 **Chu~**

Ella unió sus bocas como afirmativa, ambos juntando sus párpados de una vez, se decidieron por terminarlo todo... Noire mordió un poco su labio inferior ante el punzante dolor en lo más profundo de su vientre, conforme Frisk entraba con mucha lentitud, ella introducía su lengua en su boca intentando concentrarse en algo más, sus dientes, su lengua, su aliento, masajearle la espalda... cualquier cosa que no fuese llorar por aquel fuego interno que estaba asaltándola.

Bete: nnhaa~... buah~ -necesitaba hablarle, tenía que decírselo, nunca más tendría otra oportunidad para expresarle las sensaciones que transcurrían su cuerpo durante esta noche, nunca más habría una primera vez para ambos, eso la hacía feliz, pues de entre mil mujeres humanas que podían haber, fue ella la que tomó su corazón y su castidad- Me duele... pero... estoy muy, muy feliz...

Sonrió, mientras sentía las manos de Determinación recorrer su figura, tomándose su tiempo para que el dolor se desvaneciera en la nada, más aún besaba su cabeza continuamente para demostrarle cariño, disfrutando del olor de su cabello, de la unión física que estaban compartiendo, esto era como un sueño... lentamente pasaban los minutos, ella también se unió al juego corporal, ahora que estaban quietos podían juguetear todo lo necesario para pasar el tiempo hasta estar listos.

Frisk: **[tu cuerpo es... bastante tibio]** -¿de qué otra cosa hablar?, ahora mismo sus palmas estaban amasándole suavemente las nalgas, tocándoselas y moviéndolas desde arriba hacia abajo con suma delicadeza para no causar molestia o incomodidad, la verdad es que el cuerpo femenino era... extraordinario, todo lo que le enseñaron en biología palidecía con experimentarlo, más aún con la persona que amabas.

Bete: y tú eres bastante dotado -contraatacó con un ligero tono rosadito en los cachetes, sus manos eran calientes y grandes, pero al mismo tiempo suaves mezcladas con dulzura... tenía que admitirlo: no había visto ni por asomo el aparato reproductor de Frisk, pero solo bastaba con moverse un poco para sentirlo dentro suyo... nada impresionante tal vez, pero de igual forma nada decepcionante, era perfecto para ella- cielos... realmente te gusta mi trasero, quizás si te volví un pervertido... -ni siquiera ahora que le estaba dando cumplidos detenía sus palmas, no es que estuviese disgustada o mucho menos, pero era bastante la diferencia entre su actitud actual a cuando empezaron su baile corporal, todo era su culpa: porque le dio confianza en sí mismo para tocarla- si tienes tiempo suficiente para masajearme... ¿no deberías empezar a moverte?, me siento lista -estaba excitada, emocionada y ilusionada, quería entregarle todo lo que tenía a ese hombre, como pago por todo el amor profetizado por años sin esperar nada nunca.

Inseguro, terminó por acatar la orden, iniciando con un movimiento de caderas extremadamente lento... era increíble; todo el tiempo jugueteando había sido el suficiente necesario para que el dolor muriera, dando paso solo al placer y al amor, electricidad estaba recorriéndoles cada célula de sus cuerpos, aún con aquellos movimientos tan suaves eran suficientes como para nublarles el juicio.

Se sentía maravilloso... ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, la lujuria no pudo sobreponerse más tiempo en ambos, siendo opacada por el lazo que Miedo y Determinación compartían, Frisk empezaba a inhalar y exhalar de manera continua como respuesta a sus estímulos, cosquilleos infinitos recorrían su cadera cada vez que Betty subía y bajaba la suya o él movía su pelvis de adelante a atrás.

En cuanto a la joven, podía asegurar que los sentimientos mezclados con las sensaciones de su cuerpo superaban todas sus expectativas; muchas noches soñó con esto, pero nunca imaginó que fuese así de increíble... era exactamente igual a la vez que Undyne perforó su hombro con una de sus lanzas, pero en esta ocasión no había dolor ni lágrimas, había anhelo por más, deseo de complacer y ser complacida, deseo de amar y ser amada por él.

Gemidos suaves, casi inaudibles comenzaron a emanar desde su garganta, no podía soportarlo mucho más tiempo; el aura de Frisk acompañado del placer estaban volviéndola loca, esto no se comparaba en nada a todo el juego que habían tenido anteriormente, ahora realmente no quería pensar en nada, deseaba sentir aquella determinación caliente y adictiva entrar en su corazón y su cuerpo, gritar que lo amaba tan fuerte hasta quedar muda como él, agradecerle eternamente ser su luz, su motivación, la razón que tenía para vivir.

Bete: _ **te amo... te amo... te amo... te amo**_ -no podía verlo con claridad, lo único que sus pupilas distinguían era la silueta rojiza que estaba abrazándola y apegándola a su ser, su voz era cada vez más débil y baja por la poca racionalidad restante, pronto dejaría de hablar, pero si iba a hacerlo quería decírselo cuantas veces pudiese.

Él no le respondió, similar a ella sus neuronas eran incapaces de activar la caja textual, pero de igual forma la abrazó y apegó a su pecho, arrullándola con la calidez de su alma, se sentía borracho nuevamente; el perfume natural de Bete Noire comenzaba a atontarlo, mezclándose en un coctel con el placer emocional y físico que tenían ahora mismo, no mejoraba su situación.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, más fuertes, el abrazo comenzó a ser más estrecho, desesperados el uno por el otro para no separarse nunca más, ¿por qué todos tenían que estar en contra de su relación?, para Frisk; Betty era lo único que motivaba hoy en día a superarse, más que Asriel, Toriel, los monstruos o incluso Sans y los recuerdos de su ruta genocida, para Betty; Frisk era un caso similar, lo único que daba sentido a su patética vida, él le daba a entender que ella era más que solo un objeto, no era una máquina hecha para matar, podía pensar, podía ser libre, podía ser feliz... podía amarlo aún habiendo sido hecha para destruirlo.

Ya no había más Agate o Miedo contra Determinación.

Arriba... abajo, adentro y afuera, cada vez faltaba menos y menos, cada vez se sentía mejor... cada vez quería tenerlo más y más cerca suyo hasta ahogarse en sus labios, no podía vivir más sin él, un mundo sin Frisk era su peor pesadilla, no podría soportar el verlo darle la espalda o decirle abiertamente que la odiaba, se volvería loca, se moriría o probablemente terminaría matándose antes que pensar en matarlo por venganza.

Los chirridos del colchón comenzaron a ser evidentes, por suerte no había a quién molestar con los susodichos, la ligera capa de sudor que recorría sus pieles hizo un pequeño reflejo con los rayos lunares, las sábanas fueron removidas por sus piernas, necesitaban más espacio del pensado, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, se sentían como años, no había final pero al mismo tiempo se sentían tan cerca del susodicho.

Betty: _**Frisk... Frisk... Frisk...**_ -no estando en completo control de su cuerpo comenzó a liberar magia, sus manos empezaban a brillar, terminó tomando las suyas con desesperación, se sentía que caería a un abismo con solo soltarlo, él era tan maravilloso... tan complejo, tan extraño, un mundo por descubrir, tan tierno, adorable, suave, dulce, compasivo, amoroso, caritativo, ¿cómo podía existir un humano tan bueno como él?, necesitaba saber más, necesitaba conocerlo más, necesitaba amarlo más, necesitaba cuidarlo y protegerlo más.

Necesitaba sentirlo más.

Aún si no podía hablar, también anhelaba decir su nombre, ella era tan hermosa, tan preciosa, tan perfecta... aún habiendo visto una "representación" de cómo era Amber, podía decir con seguridad aún en este estado de casi locura, que Betty era mil veces más bella, era tan tierna cuando se lo proponía, siempre había estado coqueteando toda la vida con quien sea por mero gusto o broma, pero esta chica... hacía que tuviese deseos de halagarla con toda la seriedad del mundo, incluso llena de cicatrices hechas por él y todo su círculo de amistades, era preciosa... todo de ella era perfecto: su cabello, sus ojos, su alma, incluso su rasgo, eran lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Quería tenerla para siempre a su lado, ella le daba fuerzas, le hacía ser fuerte más de lo que nunca había sido, quería vivir día tras día con esa joven, que lo primero que viera todas las mañanas fuese su cara, pasar días, tardes y noches completos a su lado conociéndola más, explorando sus gustos, disgustos, reacciones, aún si Betty no tenía un pasado que contarle, no importaba en lo absoluto; porque construirían un futuro juntos.

Amaba su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su alma, su rasgo, su todo... amaba el pasado que compartían, las lágrimas, las pérdidas temporales que ella le causó, lo amaba todo... incluso el dolor que sintió cuando mató a Sans esa tarde, todo eso era su época más preciada por haberla conocido, por haberlo enamorado, por haberse unido mediante el destino, pues todo aquello sirvió para construir este hermoso presente.

Bete: _**más fuerte... más fuerte...**_ -quería más, más y más, sus manos ahora estaban tocándole su espalda, mientras las suyas la apoyaban en su abdomen, que precioso color tenían sus ojos... aún no creía alguna vez que deseo lastimar un tesoro tan grande como lo era él, era tan maravilloso, simplemente no podía cansarse de halagarlo; nunca conoció a fondo a un humano, por el simple hecho de que jamás se interesó por criaturas tan mundanas o egoístas... pero Frisk Dreemurr nunca fue ni sería como alguien normal, eso la había cautivado.

Ya no faltaba mucho... justo como solicitó; empezó a moverse aún más fuerte, pero siempre siendo suave, no brusco o bruto con ella, su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más, era débil ante su rasgo, ante él, ante su corazón... aún si había actuado con poderío anteriormente, la verdad era muy distinta, Frisk era el único que era capaz de hacer florecer la naturaleza suave, débil y pasional de Bete Noire.

Pronto el brillo en sus palmas se acrecentó al sentirse volar, Frisk hizo crujir sus dientes al percibir un cosquilleo aún más fuerte en lo más profundo de su cadera, Betty arqueó la espalda mientras saliva caía por sus labios, solo bastó una última movida mutua de caderas para llegar hacia la zona especial de su sistema femenino, las almas enemigas salieron del interior para verse, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir aquella electricidad recorrerles la espina dorsal; ambos se estaban viniendo.

... Cuando por fin hubo terminado la faena, la fémina cayó directo en el cuerpo de su amante, incapaz de volver a alcanzar su alma para guardarla en su pecho, el joven consiguió hacer un último esfuerzo para coger las sábanas y frazadas de la cama, tapándolos a ambos con estas, era momento de finalizar la noche.

Betty: ... fue mejor de lo que soñé -murmuró con dificultad, demostrando que muy pronto caería presa del sueño, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir despierta, su unión había terminado por drenárselas todas a los dos, aún mantenía su boca y ojos en su forma verdadera, para agrado del ojirrojo.

Frisk: **[Si... fue como volar]** -las letras, blancas como la luna salieron lentamente; su cerebro estaba frito por lo que era de esperarse, cara a cara los dos se acomodaron abrazados, sabiendo tristemente que todo esto terminaría cuando salieran los primeros rayos del sol- **[Pero... terminé adentro]** -se le notaba preocupado por el tema, comprensible: después de todo aún si tenía trabajo, era demasiado joven como para ser padre, ahora bien su chica negó con la cabeza teniendo un rostro algo triste, lo cual fue suficiente para entenderlo todo- **[Oh... lamento haber sacado ese tema... Buenas noches Betita... te amo]** -una sonrisa como consuelo, dios... ¿cómo podían tenerle miedo a esa carita tan linda?, ya había agarrado un gusto a esos ojos, aún siendo inhumanos.

Betty: Buenas noches Amado... también te amo -rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos al ser incapáz de dejarlo ir, acurrucándose para estar cerca de su corazón; sus latidos eran la mejor canción de cuna que podía pedir, al final el sus almas regresaron a ellos de manera automática, ambos cerraron los ojos, entregándose al calor corporal y emocional, tal vez ella no pudiese tener hijos, pero no los necesitaba aún si muy en el fondo anhelaba sentir aquel gusto... como leyendo su mente, Frisk llevó su mano a su mentón.

 **Chu~**

Y con un último beso de consuelo, ambos se fueron a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ambientar con: Resident Evil OST-RE2: One More Kiss)**

 **BZZZZZZZTTT... BZZZZZZTTTT... BZZZZZZZZZZT~**

Un zumbido molesto inundó sus oídos, aún siendo de mañana el bosque no estaba lo suficientemente lleno de vida para despertarla, sin embargo la vibración insistente era otra historia, Betty comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas con molestia, aún no estando lista para despertar.

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT... BZZZZZZZZZTTTT... BZZZZZZT~**

Gruñidos comenzaron a salirle de la boca, no estando lista para despertar, ¿quién carajos podía estar llamando a Frisk a estas horas de la mañana?, apenas iban a ser las siete, ¿quién demonios era?, ¿acaso no sabía que NADIE llamaba tan temprano un domingo?

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT….. BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT... BZZZZZZT~**

Betty: _**¡GAAAAAAGH!**_ -estando llena de ira, Noire no lo soportó más, materializó su aguja en su mano izquierda con intención de destruir el maldito aparato, estando a pocos metros de clavarla en el celular de su pareja, un apretón suave y dulce la detuvo a pocos segundos de concretar su misión, Dreemurr quien era mucho más paciente consiguió parar a su novia, salvando su teléfono- buenos días... -aún si intentaba sonar "dulce", la verdad es que estaba molesta pues anhelaba continuar durmiendo, ella no era una mujer muy mañanera, contrario a Frisk que siempre despertaba con los primeros rayos solares.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte del embajador, quien asintió ante el saludo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que le entregase su teléfono como favor, la ojirrosa bufó molesta mientras cogía el aparato grisáceo, viendo el identificador de llamadas en la pantalla: era su madre, como era de esperarse Toriel se había puesto nerviosa con tan solo faltar una noche a casa.

Biip~

Toriel: ¡¿Mi niño?! -aún cuando pronto cumpliría diecisiete años, siempre sería el niño de su mamá- gracias a dios me contestas, ¿dónde estás?, ¿por qué no llegaste a casa anoche?, ¿estás bien? -aún si era incapaz de contestar sus preguntas mediante voz, Alphys se encargó de solucionar aquel problema hacía mucho tiempo; la caja textual estaba vinculada a todos los teléfonos que llamasen a Frisk.

Frisk: **[solo salí anoche con alguien, mamá]** -debajo de las sábanas, los pies de "Betita" se frotaban insistentemente contra los suyos para demostrarle afecto, aún si no podía verla, sabía que estaba sonriendo cuando fue mencionada... Miedo esperaba pacientemente el día en el que Frisk volviese a introducirla formalmente a su familia, pero esta vez como su pareja- **[me quedé en su casa hasta tarde, así que me dejó dormir allí]** -no era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad, por lo que técnicamente estaba "limpio", el suspiro de alivio por parte de la monstruo no se hizo esperar.

Toriel: gracias a dios estás bien... es un alivio, conociéndote supongo que vendrás a casa de inmediato -el castaño asintió ante su idea, afirmando mediante las teclas lo propuesto, la maestra suspiró acostándose en su silla, como siempre su pequeño no gustaba de pasar mucho tiempo aprovechándose de los derechos del invitado- Asriel y yo te estaremos esperando, no tardes mucho mi niño... nos vemos.

 **BIP~**

Los brazos de la joven se enrollaron en su espalda, Betty se había despertado por completo con el transcurso de la conversación, sus dedos le acariciaron lentamente, deleitándose con el calor corporal que emitía, determinación sonrió mientras dejaba el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa, esta vez saliéndose de la cama.

Betty: ¿ya te vas? -doloroso, pero cierto... Frisk no podía pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, pues era sospechoso que fuese todos los fines de semana al bosque de la ciudad "para pensar", por más que quisiera continuar a su lado le era imposible actualmente.

Frisk **: [lo siento Betita... pero tengo buenas noticias; finalmente re-abrieron tu caso]** -una sonrisa de esperanza apareció en su cara, volteándose a verla mientras introducía sus brazos en las mangas de la camiseta, el corazón rosado latió fuertemente al oír esas palabras, ¿su estado había conseguido ser puesto nuevamente en los tribunales?, eso significaba que tenía una leve oportunidad de regresar a la ciudad- **[te hubiera dicho anoche pero... bueno, estabas muy melosa conmi-]**

 **CHU~**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ser asaltado bocalmente, estando indefenso mentalmente no esperó verla desnuda de manera tan repentina, por lo que rápidamente cerró los ojos sintiendo la sangre llegarle a la cara, como siempre ella ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse tras haberse separado de sus labios, sonriendo al verle en aquel estado tan adorable y típico.

Betty: eso es perfecto, amado... siento que cada día nuestro futuro perfecto está más cerca -ayudándole, llevó sus manos a su cintura, subiendo lentamente su pantalón hacia su lugar, cerrando muy despacio la cremallera, deleitándose con el temblor constante de sus piernas- ya no puedo esperar más para que todos me vean a tu lado -el tono que estaba usando se hallaba cargado de sinceridad, así como de ilusión, con mucho cariño su mano empezó a acariciarle la mejilla en un movimiento circular, Frisk estaba inmóvil, absorto en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida- nunca entenderé tu gusto por mis ojos, mírame... estoy desnuda, ¿no deberías mirar otro lado más bonito?

El índice del chico fue a parar justo en la nariz de Noire, presionándosela suavemente, aquel gesto tan puro también generó vergüenza en ella, Frisk sonrió al verla comportarse tan infantilmente por algo así, cuando en otras ocasiones actuaba tan "manipuladora" o como una mente maestra en su noviazgo.

Frisk: **[justo como tú no entiendes mi gusto por tus ojos, yo no entiendo tu gusto por querer corromperme]** -respondió dándole la espalda para permitirle vestirse, no se iría de esa casa si Betty no salía a despedirle como era costumbre, aunque eso de hacer el amor no lo era, por lo menos hasta anoche, pues estaba seguro que todos los fines de semana cuando llegara, ella estaría esperándole en la cama a partir de ahora- **[realmente tengo que enseñarte a comportarte Betita, una mujer no debería ser así de descarada]**

 **Ziiip~**

Los cierres de sus prendas comenzaron a resonar, la ojirrosa terminó aún más rápido que su opuesto, Frisk se dio la vuelta viéndola con exactamente las mismas ropas que había usado los últimos seis años... ¿realmente no le importaba lo que usara?, internamente se maldecía por no tener tiempo para comprarle ropa, o lugares donde ocultarla; ya sería muy raro ver al embajador comprar ropa femenina, tendría que arreglárselas de alguna forma.

Betty: Exacto... no lo entiendes, Amado -contestó acomodándose su cabello, usando su mano derecha transformada en una peineta para estar presentable, incluso si se amaban mutuamente, habían cosas sobre sus personalidades que siempre serían un misterio para el otro- eres tan extraño... tan lindo, tan suave, tan puro, tan amoroso... con solo ver tu forma de ser, me dan ganas de trastornarte -contestó acercándose a él, tomándole del mentón para verlo nuevamente, como le encantaba su rostro acompañado de esas pupilas tan penetrantes, justo como sus ojos enfermizos; sentía que escudriñaban en su alma buscando pecados que purificar- quiero ver que tan pervertido o descarado puedes llegar a ser si presiono los botones correctos.

 **Slurp~**

Su lengua terminó por lamerle la punta de la nariz, similar a como él presionó la suya, ella lamió, Dreemurr se alejó unos metros alterado por aquellas palabras y deseos tan sucios; si bien no tenía nada en contra del libido, el que Betty hablara de tales artimañas o planes tan "inenarrables" le hacía cuestionarse qué tan retorcida era la mente de su enamorada.

No mucho tiempo pasó para que ahora Frisk estuviese frente a la puerta del pequeño lugar, ambos cara a cara... era momento de darle punto y final a su amorío por el resto de la semana, ya no había más " **Amado** y _Betita_ ", ahora tenían que volver a ser " **Frisk** y _Betty_ " para los ojos de todo mundo, aunque cada día el final estaba más cerca.

Frisk: **[... te extrañaré]** -la felicidad que sentía dentro de la casa terminó por esfumarse, las mariposas en su panza características de un joven enamorado se detuvieron, pues todo su organismo sabía que era momento de dejar ir a Miedo otra vez, aún si quería tenerla entre sus brazos para coquetear, ahora que lo pensaba... no le había coqueteado en todo el día de ayer, ya tenía tarea para el siguiente sábado.

Betty: también yo, Determinación -ahora estaba refiriéndose a él como su rasgo, aún si sonaba fría no era esa su intención, su vida era muy monótona, por eso valoraba mucho las visitas semanales que tenían, pero aún restaba un gesto como último adiós hasta su siguiente encontronazo, como siempre; fue ella la que reunió el valor para agarrarle de su suéter, abrir la boca y estamparse contra la de él.

 **Chu~**

Nunca había probado un beso de esta magnitud: era una fusión entre uno descarado y lujurioso, con uno lleno de amor, dulzura, deseo y pasión... Betty repitió el acto de anoche, metiendo hasta el fondo su lengua, de igual forma Frisk correspondió el gesto con timidez, pero empeño; hasta que finalmente se separaron los dos, buscando aire.

Frisk: **[Cielos... realmente eres una bestia]** -acusó con cariño en sus palabras, limpiándose la saliva de la boca con el dorso de la mano, la chiquilla de mechones rosados sonrió mientras le veía marcharse a paso lento directo a Ebott City, no obstante aún tenía una última cosa que decirle.

Betty: **¡Y SOLO TUYA, FRISK DREEMURR!, ¿ME OYES?** _ **¡SOLO TUYA!**_ -gritó sonriendo mientras alzaba su brazo al cielo, como último adiós él movió la mano derecha sin mirar atrás, dejándola sola nuevamente, pero los dos sabían que esa situación se acabaría algún día, un día que estaba cerca.

Aún cuando ese día llegara, siempre seguiría siendo una relación entre un hombre y su bestia.

 **Fin.**

 **Spanish: Bueno... ya terminé, creo honestamente que dejaré de escribir sobre Glitchtale por un largo tiempo, no porque lo odie, lo amo e igual el Bettyrisk, pero estoy sobreexplotándolo... es por mi bien, obviamente volveré a traerlos algún día, pero por el momento, dejaré que Cami termine su "Magnum opus".**

 **English: Well... i've finished, honestly i believe that im gonna stop writting about Glitchtale for a long time, not because i hate it, i love it and Bettyrisk too, but im overexploiting it... it's for my good, obiously im gonna bring them again one day, but for now, i'll leave Cami finish her "Magnum opus".**


	6. Adios Chara, Asriel

**Hola...¿como están?...espero que bien...solo quiero decirles que, de todo corazón, publico esto en sí para desahogarme...estaba un poco sentimental este 11/11/2016, por lo que decidí escribir esto...también añadí algo de lo que yo personalmente sentí al hacer la ruta genocida por primera vez..espero que les guste, gracias por leer.**

 **Undertale**

 **One-shot.**

 **Adios Chara, Asriel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chara, el demonio que viene cuando la gente dice su nombre", era la frase con la que conociste a la que con el paso del tiempo se volvería la razón de todo lo que hacías.

No era por obligación, no era por control, no era por manipulación... era por una cosa tan simple, tan rara, tan tonta, tan cruel y hasta egoísta razón, como pensarían todos o al menos la gran mayoría de tus amigos, si es que pudiesen recordar los reinicios y en segundo y más importante lugar, si ellos aún quisiesen ser tus amigos.

Era tu Corazón... solo eso y nada más.

Solo con darle tu primera mirada a esa persona supiste algo al instante...

Estaba sola...

Y no desde hacia poco tiempo, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que ella estaba sola, encarcelada en aquel horrible, vacío y negro mundo donde lo único que había eran solo ella, para que luego de milenios, estuvieses tú a su lado.

Tanto tiempo como había sido desde que el acontecimiento que los súbditos del rey, Asgore Dreemurr te habían contado en la primera ruta que habías hecho en toda tu vida.

Asriel: _"Quizás... Chara no era la mejor persona después de todo"_

Era lo que él te había dicho la primera vez que lo viste en la camilla de flores donde caíste a este mundo fantástico y desconocido para ti, solo buscando acabar contigo mismo, era extraño, luego de que Asriel te viese como ella, suplicándote, llorándote, gritándote que detuvieses tu travesía, murieras y le dejases ganar, había pasado de dar todo de sí mismo para mantenerte a ti, quizás a ella, en este mundo, para luego cambiar su opinión de esta.

 _"¿Quien es Chara?"_

Era lo que te preguntabas una, y otra, y otra vez mientras ese nombre salía de la boca de Asriel, al mismo tiempo que sus ataques te quemaban la piel, te calcinaban y te ardían en todo tu cuerpo, pero tus deseos te empujaban hacia adelante.

Tu mente comenzó a cambiar, a moldearse durante esa pelea, para que Flowey, ahora Asriel estuviese dando todo de su parte para poder mantenerte a ti, "Chara", en este mundo donde todo lo que quería era reiniciar.

Frisk: (Ella debe ser una gran persona)

Fue esa y otras frases que pensaste esquivando segundo tras segundo, ataque tras ataque, rayo tras rayo, espada tras espada, estrella tras estrella.

Monstruos: _"El Underground estaba lleno de esperanza"_

Fue lo que los monstruos que lucharon contra tí te dijeron conforme pisabas los terrenos de la blanca casa del rey, realmente ella era importante y se habia ganado un lugar enorme y colosal en el corazón, alma mejor dicho, de todos los monstruos, más en la familia Dreemurr.

Gerson: _"La leyenda dice que, un "ángel" que vendrá de la superficie va a descender y nos dará la libertad"_

Era lo que Gerson, el amable monstruo vendedor de Waterfall te dijo cuando habías entablado una conversación con él, sobre tu curiosidad de la llamada "Profecía" que leíste en algunos letreros de Waterfall en tu paso por el hermoso sector lleno de cascadas y sonidos tranquilizadores.

Frisk: (Entonces por eso todos estaban felices...pensaban que Chara era su angel del cielo, que hiba a liberarlos)

Pero la realidad era otra, muy distinta a lo que todos pensaban.

No fue una enfermedad, no fue algo natural, fue un plan, uno muy tétrico, sombrío y macabro.

Chara si quería liberar a los monstruos, pero no de una forma positiva...quería liberarlos a travez de guerra.

Primero las flores doradas que se trago, luego su dolorosa y agonizante enfermedad, para luego morir sumiendo al Subsuelo en pena, tristeza y una era de oscuridad.

Luego la toma de su alma, el traspaso de la barrera, y finalmente, la muerte de Asriel Dreemurr, a manos de los humanos que pensaron que había matado a Chara.

Chara: _"Nuestro plan ah fallado, ¿no es así?"_

Y vaya que lo hizo de manera monumental, Chara tenía planeado comenzar un genocidio a gran escala en su aldea, manipular a Asriel para destruir a todos los humanos, liberar a los monstruos y que absorbiesen sus almas para gobernar la superficie.

Pero todo salió mal, Asriel tenía un corazón y una voluntad de acero, por lo que se resistió a todos los intentos de Chara por hacerle atacar a los humanos, y estos en su respuesta, lo mataron.

Flowey nacería poco tiempo después, el "amigo" que Chara siempre quiso, desalmado, cruel, déspota, insensible y muy, muy maligno.

Luego cayeron todos los otros niños, su orden no importaba, sus nombres tampoco, nada de ellos le importo a Asgore Dreemurr cuando los mato, y a Flowey mucho menos.

Entonces llegaste tú, distinto a todos los siete anteriores niños que cayeron, y por cosa del destino, solo había una cosa que ambos tenían en común...sus almas, ambos eran determinación, por lo que no tomo mucho tiempo para que al inicio de tu viaje, una voz que jamás en tu vida oíste comenzase a hablarte en tu cabeza, guiándote, hablándote, animándote, entre muchas otras cosas que te ayudaron a sobrevivir en ese lugar.

Cuando sentiste los rayos del sol en tu piel luego de aceptar ser el embajador de los monstruos y de haberte ido del subsuelo por primera vez, lo sentías al ver el futuro en el mañana, en tu pueblo, algo no estaba bien, y no era solo el hecho de que no habías podido salvar a Asriel que eso ya de por si, te habia dejado con un profundo vacío en el pecho.

Esa noche luego de que Toriel te dejase un trozo de pie a los pies de tu cama, con los sonidos de la flora y fauna nocturna arrullándote, pero no dejándote dormir, estabas intranquilo, algo no te dejaba dormir...por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo ni una vez, apretaste el botón de tu menú, **[True Reset]** , que había sobre-escrito a **[Reset]** , reemplazándolo.

Cuando abriste tus ojos estabas de nuevo al inicio de tu aventura, estabas determinado, no ibas a darte por vencido...pero, ¿que ibas a hacer?...

Asriel: "Chara odiaba a la humanidad, quizás...ella no era la mejor persona después de todo"

¿Por qué ella odiaba a la humanidad, qué le habían hecho para terminar armando un plan tan macabro como ese?.

Odio...el sentimiento más horrible que puede existir...algo de lo que Frisk y Asriel estaban consientes, pero quizás...quizás esa era la respuesta...quizás de esa forma podría salvar las almas torturadas de Asriel "Flowey" Dreemurr y de Chara...

Por lo que con un cuchillo en mano, inicio con algo que nunca en su vida hubiese pensado en hacer...una ruta Genocida, donde a sangre fría, acabo con todas y cada una de las personas que creyeron en él y le amaron hasta más no poder.

 **Toriel.**

Su siempre amable, dulce y bella madre fue la primera víctima...cual fue su sorpresa al ver que para acabar con ella, solo basto un mísero golpe...pero nunca, jamás en su vida por ningún motivo podría olvidar lo que ella le dijo mientras sangre salía de su cuerpo...

Toriel: _"d-...¿de verdad me odias tanto?"-_ resonó en su cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, nunca podría odiarla, la amaba, era la mejor madre que alguien podría pedir en su sano juicio- _"ahora veo a quienes estaba protegiendo al mantenerte encerrado aquí...no a tí...¡si no a ellos!...ja...ja...ja"_

Con una sonrisa, ella murió con sus hermosos orbes rojos empapados en lagrimas de traición, Frisk lloro también...pero siguió adelante esa vez, tirando de cada célula de su cuerpo para poderlo lograr.

Frisk: (esto es necesario)-pensó, mientras se arrastraba por los fríos bosques de Snowdin-(salvare a Asriel y a Chara, tendremos todos un final feliz y lo olvidaré todo).

Esa era su meta, su más grande deseo, no era necesario ser inteligente para ver como todos los monstruos más veteranos extrañaban a los hijos de la realeza del subsuelo, sobre todo los padres de estos, Toriel y Asgore estaban destruidos por dentro, de una manera que solo las sonrientes caras de sus dos hijos y sus risas podrían reparar, algo que ni tú lograrías en toda tu patética vida.

Querías salvarlos, a Toriel y Asgore, a Asriel y Chara, esta era la manera, era lo único que podías hacer.

 **Papyrus.**

Tu mejor amigo, siempre gritón, siempre amable, dulce, amoroso, cariñoso eh inocente a más no poder, era un sol para todos aquellos que le rodeaban, con sus deliciosos platos de Espagueti, que más que deliciosos eran su arma más letal, capaz de matar hasta la misma Undyne si se lo proponía, pero que contrario a su sabor, estaban cargados de cariño y amor por todos sus amigos que le acompañaban, si...Papyrus era especial...y el hecho de que él a pesar de todo lo que habías hecho, estuviese ofreciéndote un abrazo, solo te destrozo más de lo que ya estabas y te hizo llorar más de lo que ya lo hiciste hace unas horas en la salida de las ruinas.

Papyrus: "¿ _estas ofreciéndome un abrazo de aceptación?, ¡WOWIE!, ¡Yo, El Gran Papyrus! ¡TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS!"-_ grito característico de él, mientras separaba sus brazos, en aquel momento no pudiste si no llorar mientras corrías hacia él, aun si no tenías voz alguna, sentías que si pudieses, hubieses gritado con todas tus fuerzas el "¡Lo siento!" más grande de toda tu vida, mientras al igual que con tu madre, pegaste un solo cuchillazo al hermano menor de Sans...su cabeza cayó al suelo y aun así, el te miro con una sonrisa- _"¡B-bueno!...eso no era lo que estaba esperando...¡p-pero aun así! ¡Yo creo en tí!, puedes hacerlo mejor...incluso si tu no lo crees...yo...¡TE LO PROMETO!"-_ grito con una brillante sonrisa mientras su cabeza desaparecía, al igual que su cuerpo lo hizo hace unos segundos, de él no quedo nada, más que una brillante y hermosa bufanda roja, junto a una armadura blanca...

Habías caído al suelo mientras lágrimas salían de tus ojos, estabas perdiendo tu cordura, ¿qué estabas haciendo?...¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?! esa frase se repetía, resonando en tu mente una y otra vez, esto era horrible, era lo peor que podías haber hecho, era una pesadilla...pero aun así, con las sal de las lágrimas corriendo la piel de tu rostro, marcándose levemente como dos líneas rojas por tus mejillas, cogiste tu cuchillo de juguete, y seguiste tu camino...repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez...

Frisk: (es por el bien de todos, es por el bien de todos, es por el bien de todos, ¡es por el bien de todos!)-gritabas mentalmente como si estuvieses atornillándote esa idea en lo más profundo de tu alma, tu mente y tu corazón, entrar a Waterfall fue fácil...pero la batalla física y emocional que libraste allí fue todo lo contrario.

 **Undyne**.

Tu segunda amiga más cercana, que de un modo bizarro, considerabas como una hermana mayor para ti, energética, muy, muy, muy gritona mil veces más que Papyrus, apasionada, de un corazón noble y de una antes mencionada pasión increíble, pero lo que más destacaba a Undyne era su amor, su gran amor por todos y cada uno de sus amigos, así como los monstruos del subsuelo, ella vivía por ellos, ella daba hasta el último segundo de su vida solo con tal de ver a todos los monstruos del subsuelo felices, ella poseía una gran determinación en su vida con tal de darles a todos ánimos y esperanzas, de ser su protectora y su heroína verdadera...y ella te dejo algo muy en claro hasta el final...tú no eras un héroe...y nunca lo serías.

Undyne: _"M-maldición...así que incluso con ESE poder...No fue suficiente?...Heh...Heheheh..."-_ ella comenzó a reír de manera lenta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa, una auténtica, como de esas que te daba en la ruta pacifista y la neutral cuando te volviste su amigo, esa sonrisa era una llena de cariño y amor, pero esta vez no por ti, no por su amistad, si no a sus amigos, a quienes tú, como todo un cruel y déspota villano sin alma ni corazón, habías asesinado _-"Si tú...Si tú crees que voy a dejar de tener esperanza...estas equivocado...porque yo...tengo a mis amigos detrás de mi"_ -con cada palabra que te dijo te sentiste peor, ellos también eran tus amigos, ella también era tu amiga, y tú la habías matado _-"Alphys me conto que me vería pelear contra ti...Y si algo salía mal, ella...iba a evacuar a todos"_ -te dijo con una sonrisa menor que antes, esta era forzada, su rostro mostraba un dolor inmenso, pero aun así, su voluntad y su gran determinación la mantenía en pie, como lo hizo durante toda su batalla _-"por ahora ella debe de haber llamado a Asgore y le habrá dicho que absorba las seis almas humanas"_ -te dijo feliz, mientras lentamente, de manera dolorosa su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse, su rostro siempre con el seño fruncido tenía ahora una expresión de preocupación, pero su sonrisa aún estaba allí _-"y con ese poder..."-_ susurro con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras sus piernas, lanza y la mitad de su cuerpo se derretían, ella agarro lo último que le quedaba de vida y nuevamente te sonrió- _"¡Este mundo vivira...!"-_ te grito con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer sin dejar absolutamente nada.

Para entonces estabas destruido por dentro, fue entonces cuando las palabras que Undyne te dijo al inicio de su pelea chocaron contra tu mente de una manera brusca... _"Humano...no, lo que sea que seas, por el bien del mundo, yo UNDYNE! TE HARE CAER!"...¿realmente_ toda esta masacre estaba justificada?...¿realmente las vidas de Asriel y Chara valían la pena del sacrificio de todos a quienes amabas hasta morir?...si...lo valían, al menos, eso era lo que mantenía unidas las pocas piezas de cordura que aun tenías en tu cerebro mientras te dirigías a Hotland a confrontar tu última prueba, al menos eso creías.

 **Mettaton**.

¿Qué había que decir sobre la fantástica maestra del espectáculo?, Mettaton había sido la reina del escenario en todas tus líneas temporales, bien merecido se tenía todo el reconocimiento que había ganado en su gira tras la liberación de los monstruos, recordaba también los errores que había cometido al abandonar a Nappstablook y posteriormente traicionar a Alphys una vez obtenido el cuerpo que ella estaba buscando, solo para poder cumplir su sueño de ser una estrella en la superficie, pero la verdad nunca le habías tenido algo de rencor o odio por eso, porque todos hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando nos obsesionamos con algo y más aún con nuestros sueños.

Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, y si Mettaton pudo recibirla tras prácticamente haber desechado a todos quienes la ayudaron en su sueño de finalmente tener un cuerpo, de finalmente tener un escenario, una audiencia, ser una brillante estrella que cada vez que se la viese, irradiase fabulosidad y glamur, ¿por qué Asriel y Chara no se merecían otra? eso te estuvo motivando todo el camino para empezar y terminar, esta era la única forma, si lo sabías todo podrías ayudarlos, si, de eso estabas seguro.

Alphys originalmente quería ser parte de tu aventura, si lo pensabas bien ella casi no había sido de gran importancia en casi ni una ruta neutral, en la pacifista si, con las amalgamas y el decirlo a sus familias, el revelar su secreto, todo ello, pero ahora demostraba su gran rol habiendo evacuado Hotland casi en su totalidad, para cuando Mettaton te había recibido en el laboratorio de la susodicha supiste que ni de chiste ibas a verla por allí, Mettaton sería la que te pondría un alto.

Hotland no fue duro, pero el separar a los guardias 01 y 02 realmente fue algo horrible, el sufrimiento de no poder decir lo que sientes a un ser amado con el que pasas todo el tiempo...eso mismo debió haber estado sintiendo Undyne en este camino de matanza, al no haber podido "nunca" decirle a Alphys lo que sentía y viceversa.

Una vez llegado al Core, los mercenarios igual que siempre se interponían en tu camino, siempre cayendo todos uno tras otro, y entonces finalmente en la zona de batalla, frente a frente la estrella del subsuelo y tú, su asesino y actual ejecutor.

Si Undyne había terminado por destrozarte al llamarte villano, ella fue mucho peor, pues anunció a los cuatro vientos que todos viniesen a ver como el ser más malvado de todos caía desintegrado por la grandiosa estrella que aquel personaje resultaba ser, no fue si no un dolor enorme cuando tras hacer toda esa propaganda, de un solo golpe murió.

 _"¿S-Significa eso que no quieres ingresar a mi club de fans?"_

Tras explotar, todas las cámaras se apagaron, dándote espacio libre para llorar, santo dios... ¿por qué de todas las cosas, tenía que ser esa la que dijese?, tú eras uno de los fans más grandes de aquella robot pelinegra, el preguntarte eso con aquella expresión tan descorazonadora daba a entender que internamente, tal vez si intentaba de salvarte o cambiarte.

El tono de voz que utilizo... fue horrible, era entre pena, desesperación y lamento, agradecías a todos los cielos que no hubiese nadie para oír tus lloriqueos, mientras las lágrimas manchaban los restos robóticos del monstruo, perdías tu determinación, pero aún así era momento de seguir, ¿qué te quedaba?

¿Reiniciar, tras todo este camino horrible que habías recorrido?, no era una opción... pero aún faltaba tu última prueba, el último amigo del cual debías desatarte.

 **Sans.**

 _"¿crees que la peor persona puede cambiar?, ¿que cualquiera puede ser buena persona si solo lo intenta?"_

Desde el principio de tu aventura, Sans jamás se interpuso en tu camino, ¿siquiera él sabía pelear? fuese cual fuese la respuesta a aquel motivo y pregunta, era momento de hallarla.

 _"Niños como tú, deberían estar ardiendo en el infierno"_

... ¿tan mala persona eras?, ¿o es que estaba ciego al no ver que esta masacre era también para salvar a alguien más?, Chara Dreemurr merecía ser feliz, además esta era la única forma de poder encontrarla, ¿pero y si no?, entonces esta ruta te acompañaría en tus pesadillas por siempre.

Por cada hueso y cañón, solo destruía más tu corazón, ¿a él nunca le había importado nada?, ¿la superficie, Papyrus, su vida?, ¿ni siquiera le molestaba morir?... era obvio que no, nada de aquello conseguía motivarlo, lo único que llenaba aquel vacío cuerpo de voluntad, era su deseo por derrotarte a ti, al villano definitivo de todas las historias.

Pero ni eso fue suficiente.

 _"Bueno... no digas que no te lo advertí... me voy a Grillby's, Papyrus... ¿quieres algo?"_

Incluso en sus últimos momentos, no dejó de sonreír... al menos, si se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

Al final, tras acabar con Asgore y Asriel... finalmente la encontraste.

 **Chara.**

 _"Juntos, hemos alcanzado el absoluto... ¡borremos este patético mundo, vamos al siguiente!"_

¿Qué?... ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba diciendo?, nada de eso tenía sentido, ni un poco, se suponía que ella estuviese feliz, alegre... espera, esa mirada... esa mirada lo decía todo.

Estaba sola.

 _"¿estás sola, no es cierto?"_

Tu pregunta descolocó a aquella joven, sorprendiéndola por haber preguntado "eso" exactamente, aquel ambiente tétrico puesto por su discurso de momentos antes, desapareció por completo reemplazado por uno de incomodidad.

Negó rápidamente ante ello, pero era obvio que mentía, estaba sola... abandonada y triste tras el adiós de Asriel, sin embargo era momento de terminar con todo esto, salvar a la última persona necesaria.

Extendiendo tus manos, ofreciste tu alma acompañada de tu archivo de guardado.

No podía creerlo, sabía que eso significaba tu adiós definitivo, pero tú ya habías tomado tu decisión, rodeándola con tus brazos, acercándote a ella dijiste tus últimas palabras.

 _"Adiós, Chara... despídete de Asriel por mí, por favor"_

Y posteriormente, aquel vacío negro brilló, transformándose en una cama de flores doradas, con una chica de cabello castaño, suéter verde, shorts y botas cafés, acostada sobre la misma.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno... encontré este pequeño escrito abandonado, dándome cuenta que no lo actualicé desde diciembre del 2017, cielos... dos años para terminarlo, la verdad no recuerdo qué fue lo que me sucedía cuando empecé a escribirlo, pero por lo que pueden notar mi escritura cambio desde el inicio hasta el final, estando las tres formas (2016, 2017 y 2018) que me caracterizan en él, lamento de ante mano si se ve incoherente, pero no lo quise editar por respeto a mi mismo, aún si está mal escrito... por lo menos no lo dejé en el tintero, nos vemos.**


	7. Sálvalo

**All credits for this story goes to "RosyPumpkin", i only adapted it to the Storyshift AU.**

 **Todos los créditos por esta historia van a "RosyPumpkin", solo la adapté al Au de Storyshift.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Sálvalo.**

 **Au: Storyshift.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snif~ Snif~ Snif~**

Sollozos y llantos comenzaron a inundar el sitio, Chara Dreemurr estaba en cuclillas abrazándose sus piernas, siendo ella la causante de tal tristeza era obvio su apariencia con ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, sus hermosos orbes rubíes reflejaban una desesperación terrible, la cual era reforzada con el temblar en su cuerpo.

Chara: afff... afff... a-ahhhfff -su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, estaba asustada pues todo su ser le alertaba que otra ruta genocida había sido iniciada, hacía "años" que dejó de luchar contra Frisk, Mettaton o quien demonios fuera el que estuviese en control, en la actualidad solo se escondía a llorar esperando que el final.

Pero siempre habría alguien que no la dejaría en paz.

"Eres una sucia mata hermanos"

Aún en la oscuridad de su propio hogar -que se asemejaba al mundo tras ser borrado- Boogie era capaz de ubicarla, solo para atormentarla aún más, como si no fuese suficiente el saber que todo el mundo que amaba estaba siendo asesinado en las afueras de Snowdin, Waterfall y Hotland.

Boogie: ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente quedarte parada?, es tu culpa -aún si normalmente era una flor depresiva, todos tenían su lado maligno... Boogie no era la excepción, no por nada era el jefe final de la ruta "pacifista verdadera", su cabeza blanca emergió de entre la oscuridad para susurrarle al oído para ser escuchado claramente sin restricciones- gracias a ti... TU HERMANO MURIÓ -aquella frase fue dicha en un tono bajo, de manera lenta pero entendible, todo sumado a sus recuerdos fungía como tortura perfecta.

Dentro de su pecho, su corazón pareció oprimirse, aún si se rehusaba a aceptarlo sabía que estaba en lo cierto, en cada línea de tiempo no solo Asriel o sus padres, sino todo el subsuelo terminaba muriendo por culpa suya: ella era demasiado débil, no tenía determinación suficiente y nunca tendría.

Sufría, sufría tanto en silencio al ver que todos los que amaba caían volviéndose polvo, y aquel mocoso solo reía mientras hacía su paso para borrar el mundo o salvarlos a todos, ganando su amistad y confianza... desechándola horas después de abierta la barrera.

¿Qué habían hecho para terminar sufriendo así?, ¿es que acaso tanto disfrutaba él con sus lágrimas, con su agonía?, ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaban vivos, tenían sueños y esperanzas?

Boogie: No los mereces -podía leerla como un libro abierto, ambos habían sido rivales antes de la llegada del humano y como la determinación del antiguo fantasma no era tanta, Chara siempre tuvo una oportunidad durante sus peleas, pero otro de su especie era un cuento diferente- todo lo que han hecho es para hacerte feliz -si... absolutamente cada acción hecha por los tres Dreemurrs fue para brindarle a ella -"la adoptada"- una vida mejor de la que tuvo en la superficie- ¿y qué hiciste tú? -esa pregunta... esa pregunta provocó que ocultara su cabeza, no quería recordar ese momento tan cruel, intentaba forzarse a suprimirlo.

Asriel: ¿Chara? -al parecer, Asriel había abandonado la búsqueda por Frisk para verificar su estado, pues no tardó en entrar a su cuarto con una mirada de visible preocupación reflejada en sus orbes esmeralda, debido a toda la oscuridad del área era imposible que la viera gracias a dios... no sabía que hacer si le viese en este estado.

Boogie: **L.O V.I.S.T.E M.O.R.I.R** -su rostro se deformó en una mueca diabólica, la mayor llevó sus manos a su cabello cerrando los ojos, no queriendo ver la cara de su hermanito pues sabía que vería sus lágrimas... y ella su cabeza caer al suelo por el cuchillo de juguete en manos de Frisk- lo viste morir una, y otra y otra vez. Y nunca hiciste nada por él -por más que intentaba rechazarle, era la verdad... aún si luchó por Asriel, por sus padres, por todos en el pasillo del juicio incontables veces, jamás hizo algo para prevenir que aquella pobre cabrita muriera... todo gracias a una estúpida promesa, Boogie acercó su boca a su oído deleitándose con la vista de las cataratas saldas manchando las rosadas mejillas- quizás hasta lo mataste tú.

Chara: _**¡NO!**_ -gritó desde su rincón, aún a pocos pasos de ella Asriel ni se inmutó ante su grito, continuando su búsqueda pues al parecer no podía verla, alzó los brazos intentando quitarse a Nappstablook de su cabeza, sin éxito pues terminó por enrollar sus raíces en su cuello y brazos, dejándola a su merced.

Boogie: _**¡SI!**_ -contradijo sonriendo con todos sus dientes, forcejeando para mantenerla sumisa ante sus insultos, no estaba satisfecho... quería herirla más y más hasta acabar con toda la determinación que tuviese- **SABÍAS QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO MÁS. ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE! SIMPLEMENTE TE DA IGUAL** -la sensación de sus lágrimas caerle en las raíces de su cuello era exquisita, pocas eran las veces que Chara podía quebrarse en pedazos sentimentalmente, pero nunca las desaprovecharía y siempre las atesoraría en su memoria- ¿Alguna vez siquiera amaste a tu hermano?

Chara: **¡SI!** -contestó con fuerza, cayendo en la más oscura desesperación intentó alzar su mano al monstruito de pelaje blanco, que buscaba ahora en su cama alguna señal de ella, quería que la ayudara, demostrarle afecto, no podía ser real nada de lo que estaba escuchando, ella amaba a Asriel, amaba a Asgore y Toriel, ¡le importaban!- R... Rei -susurró con dificultad, Boogie estaba asfixiándola de manera brutal para callarla, sus lágrimas dejaron de ser transparentes para pasar a negras, su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar activando su magia por instinto.

Boogie: _**¡MENTIROSA!**_ -refutó negando con su cabeza, asegurándose de apegarla a la pared, manteniéndola lejos de "el salvador de los monstruos", no habría ni un poco de luz para su corazón en esta ocasión, iba a destruirla como nunca antes en forma de represalia por todas las rutas fallidas que hizo antaño- _¡¿CÓMO PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN SI NUNCA TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR NADA?!_ -los sollozos volvieron, aquella adolescente continuaba insistentemente alcanzar el rostro del ojiverde, aún con las espinas de sus raíces lastimando sus dedos, seguía determinada- patético... realmente eres una sucia mata hermanos -estaba decepcionado... ¿realmente esta patética mocosa solía ser considerada "su rival"?, reunió raíces afiladas alrededor de Asriel pues era momento de acabar con esto, no le dejaría a Mettaton el placer de matar a estos dos: esta vez era suyo.

Asriel: ¿Chara? -como si hubiese oído el pequeño llamado que hizo segundos atrás, el de pañoleta arcoíris fijó su atención al rincón más oscuro del cuarto, ubicándola de una vez observó con tristeza su estado, ¿qué le sucedía?, ¿por qué estaba tan triste?, si antes sus ojos no encontraban a Chara, ahora ignoraban la presencia de Boogie y la raíz enredándose en su cuello aprovechando su chance- ¿H-hermana? -su voz ahora era baja, también comenzó a ser asfixiado de manera inmisericorde, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos justo como las de su mejor amiga porque sentía... sentía el final.

Boogie: Mira, déjame hacerte un favor~ -canturreó infantilmente, mientras aplicaba fuerza en el agarre de ambos cuellos, esta era una escena para recordar por la eternidad, jamás había visto a los dos hijos del matrimonio Dreemurr llorar abiertamente cerca de sus muertes, estaba extasiado por tal demostración de dolor puro y duro.

Chara: R-rei- -aún con su mano derecha inutilizada, cubierta por enredaderas espinosas seguía intentado salvarlo, no podía soportar el verlo morir nuevamente, no quería verlo fallecer otra vez ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, quería avisarle, quería gritarle, pero no podía hablar... su cuello estaba a minutos de partirse en dos, su llamado fue tan bajo que ni siquiera ella pudo oírlo, aún cuando intentó usar la mano izquierda para aflojar su agarre.

Boogie: ¡NO ACTÚES COMO SI TE IMPORTARA! -gritó no conteniendo más su risa, tras aquel llamado comenzó a reír de manera inhumana, era un maldito demonio salido desde el mismísimo infierno, tan podrido, malvado y déspota que nadie excepto el humano podía superarle en crueldad.

Con todo en su contra, no le dejaría irse otra vez de su lado sin pedirle perdón, aún si su cuello se partía o perdía la capacidad para hablar eternamente, le diría sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

Chara: ¡ASRIEL YO-! -chilló con sus últimas fuerzas, empleando magia a sus cuerdas vocales para poder ser escuchada por su única razón de vivir, había fallado miserablemente cientos de veces en protegerle del mundo y ahora no sería la excepción ni por asomo.

 **CRACK**

Y con solo segundos de retraso, el cuello de Asriel Dreemurr fue partido a la mitad frente a sus ojos.

 _ **"LO SIENTO"**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chara: AHHHHHHH -un grito desgarrador salió de sus ojos, la castaña se levantó desesperadamente, notando que había llorado dormida en su propia cama; todo había sido una pesadilla desgarradora... pero aún así, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que algo malo iba a suceder, en efecto otra ruta genocida empezó- ¡ASRIEL! -y abandonado el colchón, salió de entre las frazadas sin siquiera haberse puesto su sudadera o botas, descalza comenzó a correr bajando las escaleras mientras los latidos en su pecho aumentaban, las lágrimas volvieron a salir por el temor de fracasar una vez más- ¡ASRIEL! -salió abriendo la puerta de un manotazo, Snowdin estaba casi vacío... tenía que apurarse- _**¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR NO!**_

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera errática, llevándola tan rápido como podía a la zona limítrofe entre Waterfall y Snowdin, era momento de hacer algo por una vez en su vida, no quería volver a ver su polvo esparcido en la nieve esperando a ese malnacido en el pasillo final.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT**

Tos, mucha tos... Asriel Dreemurr se hallaba siendo torturado por el humano, que habiendo asesinado a literalmente todo el pueblo de Snowdin en su travesía, ponía todo su empeño en disfrutar al último monstruo que quedaba con vida en aquellas frías tierras nevadas.

Asriel: H-Humano, por favor -suplicó con un tono muy penoso, sangre recorría su hermoso pelaje blanco tiñéndolo de aquel color tan horrible, aún tras todo lo hecho él seguía creyendo que había bondad en el corazón del joven frente suyo, es decir... Chara era buena, una gran persona y su mejor amiga siendo una humana, por lo que todos los demás humanos debían ser buenos, ¿cierto?, nadie nacía maligno, debía esforzarse más para sacar a flote su lado positivo- v-vamos a hablar de esto -estaba asustado, ¿para qué mentir? pero tenía que hacerlo, debía demostrarle que los monstruos eran sus amigos, podían amarlo igual que a su hermana.

Frisk: ¿Por qué lo intentas tanto? -tenía que saberlo... habiéndolo matado millones de veces, habiéndolo salvado millones de veces, jamás consiguió comprender cual era el motivo que hacía a Asriel tan "puro", tan apegado a este sucio mundo asqueroso o a ver el bien en todo lo que existe, ¿qué clase de idiota seguiría intentando hacerle su amigo tras ver todo su LOVE y daño ya hecho?, estaba de más decir que ante aquella pregunta él se extrañó, así de idiota era que debía explicárselo- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por este mundo? -tratando de mantenerse ocupado empezó a hacer girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos, la sonrisa inhumana que traía era propia de el mismo diablo- Sabes bien que tu hermana no lo hace... ¿alguna vez lo hizo siquiera? -Chara y Asriel eran un misterio para él, ¿por qué ella nunca se preocupaba por este mundo, pero él sí?, eran tan opuestos, pero funcionaban tan bien como pareja... ante aquella afirmación el pobre cabrito empezó a temblar, esa respuesta física le gustó mucho, era hora de jugar- ¡¿Por qué intentar salvar este mundo, cuando la única persona que "te ama" se rindió en salvarte?!

 **BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP**

El corazón de Asriel latió fuertemente de dolor ante aquella afirmación, ¿qué quería decir?, ¿acaso... Chara no le amaba?, ¿sus padres tampoco?, no no no, eso tenía que ser una mentira, ¡no podía ser real!, su vida entera giraba en torno a restaurar el matrimonio de sus padres, su madre los amaba a ambos, no por nada siempre les llamaba o verificaba su estado, su padre siempre construía puzzles seguros para ambos aún si eran aburridos, ¡habían sido una familia feliz!

Asriel: ¿q-qué? -pero había una parte de él... una pequeña pizca de su alma que sufría ante aquellas palabras, ¿por qué se separaron sus padres exactamente?, nunca llegó a saberlo, solo sabía que se separaron de la noche a la mañana, siempre que les preguntaba del tema evitaban verle o hacían oídos sordos, y Chara era igual.

 **ZLASH**

Frisk: ¡idiota! -exclamó cortando levemente su hocico, Asriel emitió un chirrido de dolor mientras sangre caía manchando la punta del arma, cayendo de espaldas por el dolor terminó por verle fijamente a los ojos, la sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro del ojimorado era la señal para llamar a la parca- Ahora entiendo porque Chara se rindió contigo... ¿no lo ves? -sus lágrimas recorriendo su cara eran increíbles, pocas eran las veces que lograba hacer llorar a Asriel pues normalmente lo mataba rápido, sin embargo verlo sufrir era exquisito- solo eres otra carga para ella por la cual preocuparse, ¡SE ALEGRARÁ CUANDO MUERAS! AHAHAHAHAHAH -rió, rió alegremente mientras alzaba su brazo, dirigiéndolo directo al rostro del infante.

 **ZLASH**

... pero no fue él quien recibió el cuchillazo, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos notando su bienestar físico... solo para vislumbrar como la sangre de Chara estaba cayendo sobre su ropa, entintando el azul de rojo brillante, los brazos de la joven estaban rodeándole; se usó a si misma de escudo para protegerlo.

Asriel: ¡C-Chara! -anonadado, vio como sus manos se teñían de rojo al igual que el suéter blanco de su hermana mayor, había recibido una puñalada directo en la espalda, con sus estadísticas tan bajas su muerte en segundos era cosa obvia, ¿qué hacía aquí siquiera?, no podía creerlo, mucho menos esa sonrisa tan brillante que traía... aún muriendo sonreía para él.

Chara: h-hola Azzy -saludó con dificultad, aún estaba llorando... pero no era de tristeza como hacía unos segundos, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz... lo había logrado, había conseguido rescatar a Asriel por primera vez en su vida, logró algo... aún si fue darle segundos de vida, consiguió sacrificarse por él... sus brazos le apegaron a su cuerpo, las fuerzas lentamente iban desapareciendo al igual que su alma.

Frisk: ¿q-qué? -no podía creerlo... era inaudito, ¿qué clase de truco era este?... ¿él se había equivocado?, ¿Chara realmente seguía sintiendo aprecio por la vida de Asriel?, ¡eso no tenía sentido!, ¡¿por qué, cual era la razón de una decisión tan estúpida como esta?!

Asriel: ¡Chara! -ya no pudo soportarlo más... empezó a llorar de manera abierta, dejando salir toda la tristeza de su débil alma, nunca había visto la muerte, pero ahora... ahora que Chara estaba desangrándose entre sus brazos sin soltarle le hacía darse cuenta de lo frío y cruel que era el mundo, era descorazonador, ¿por qué le protegió?, ¡se suponía que iba a ser él quien se haría fuerte para ayudarla!

En cuanto a la suicida, finalmente terminó por soltarlo, su alma estaba llena de grietas anunciando el inminente final, terminó por caer en los brazos de la cabra para verle... aún en sus últimos segundos debía continuar con su sonrisa de siempre, no quería que se llevara una imagen triste de ella, además... aún tenía algo que decirle.

Chara: te amo... -ah... cómo le hubiese gustado poder darle un beso a estas alturas... se sentía tan triste por tener que dejarlo cuando este infierno recién empezaba, pero aún si era despreciable sabía que pronto iban a estar juntos, Frisk no tardaría en reanudar su genocidio una vez ella se apagara, ella le esperaría con gusto en donde sea que fuese mientras esperaba el Reset.

 **CRACK**

La segunda alma determinación se partió en pedazos, mientras el cuerpo de su portadora se volvía frío como una piedra, indicando su partida de este mundo hasta la próxima vez.

Asriel: C-Chara... -su voz normalmente juguetona, inocente y fuerte ahora estaba apagada, al igual que el brillo de sus orbes oculares... cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el cuello de la que alguna vez fue su hermana, dejando salir sus lágrimas para intentar apaciguar el dolor emocional- ¿por qué hiciste esto? -preguntó a nadie particularmente, sabía que no regresaría de entre los muertos para contestarle.

Pero había alguien que sí lo haría.

Frisk: heh, ¿quién sabe? -Asriel volvió a abrir sus ojos, por leves segundos se olvidó de que el humano estaba en frente de él, volvió a alzar su cabeza para verle... siendo recibido con una apuñalada directo a su frente- ¡de todas formas no va a importar! -rugió lleno de dicha, viendo como el último de los hijos del matrimonio "científico/capitana" moría, volviéndose polvo sobre el cadáver humano- reiniciaré de todas formas... y a nadie le va a importar.

Tras verse libre de EXP, continuó su marcha en dirección a Waterfall, esta ruta genocida sería muy fácil de terminar sin Chara para enfrentarlo, aunque no habría mucha diferencia... porque dejó de luchar hacía mucho, mucho tiempo y lo hecho hoy solo fue un acto más de su infinita estupidez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Ambientar con: "Devilovania - Her theme")**

Chara: wow... eso fue rápido -en otro tiempo, en otra vida, una silueta rojiza sostenía entre sus brazos una de color blanco, nunca había muerto de manera tan rápida por lo que esta era su primera vez en "el vacío", aparentemente este plano existencial es a donde iban todas las almas de los monstruos a esperar el reinicio de la línea temporal.

Asriel: cállate Chara -contestó el menor de los dos, sus brazos estaban en su espalda mientras su piernas estaban entrelazadas, la mayor de los dos hizo caso a su petición y cerró la boca, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de estar apegada a él... solo para que después empezara un juego suave con sus orejas, Asriel abrió los ojos casi olvidándose de algo- ¿Chara? -llamó con visible nerviosismo, al menos en este sitio conseguía tener sus recuerdos de las líneas temporales, por lo que conocía bien todo lo acontecido durante casi mil años en el subsuelo.

La fémina abrió sus ojos, deteniendo sus caricias bajó su rostro para verle, ella era más alta que él por unos diez centímetros, pero era normal teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía dieciséis y él doce, su corazón latió fuertemente cuando encontró sus ojos mirar los suyos fijamente... significaba que era un tema serio.

Chara: ¿si, Rei? -todo el mundo desapareció, parecía que solo existían ellos dos ahora mismo... quizás lo que sentía ahora mismo era el coqueteo llamado "me perdí en tus ojos", pero es que no podía evitarlo; los ojos verdes de Asriel Dreemurr eran su adicción máxima, un laberinto del cual gustosa se perdería para no salir jamás.

El menor se avergonzó, desvió la vista al estar pensando por varios segundos qué decir... cielos, esto realmente era difícil, tras reconsiderarlo se dio cuenta que un discurso no era del todo necesario, palabras simples para cosas simples.

Asriel: gracias... por salvarme -aún estando tan cerca, parecía que les separaban metros de distancia, la humana sonrió llena de dicha ante aquellas palabras, su sacrificio si importaba... siempre importaría en este mundo al cual ni Frisk, Mettaton, Nappstablook o Boogie podrían llegar jamás.

Chara: No hay de qué -correspondió empezando a acercar su rostro al suyo, nunca más se presentaría una ocasión tan idónea como esta para dejar ir su corazón, ahora era su momento deseado, iba a cumplir su sueño... Asriel también comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su hermana, quizás era tiempo de ser honesta.

Chasriel: Te amo -y con aquellas últimas palabras, ambos compartieron lágrimas en un amoroso beso, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en aquel paraíso temporal, ¿cuánto se alegrarían sus padres al verlos finalmente juntos? no había duda alguna en ellos, probablemente Toriel les levantaría el pulgar y Asgore se pondría a llorar diciendo que estaba orgulloso.

Pero de los dos, la más feliz sin duda era Chara, el tener los labios de su pequeño Rei sobre los suyos era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, este momento era la prueba fidedigna de que había salvado a Asriel, y a ella en el proceso.

Tenían el resto de la eternidad para morir juntos en Snowdin y volver a amarse aquí... en el paraíso.

 **Fin.**


	8. La historia de una sonrisa

**Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **La historia de una sonrisa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chriiii~ pipio piri piii~**

El cantar de los pájaros hacía eco en todas partes como cualquier mañana, especialmente en aquel sitio tan cercano a la naturaleza, en un cuarto cualquiera una niña abrió los ojos con pesadez, sabiendo perfectamente que el mundo no permitiría que continuase dormida más tiempo.

 **TOCK TOCK TOCK**

Justo a tiempo.

 _"¿Frisk?, querida, es hora de levantarse, eres la única que falta por comer"_

Una voz suave y dulce vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, aún si ya estaba despierta su llamado bastó para hacer que se alzara del colchón, los huesos en su columna sonaron un poco por la acción tan bruscamente repentina, la fémina parecía tener a lo mucho once años, tal vez a punto de iniciar los doce.

Frisk: ya voy señora Alison... ya voy -contestó con desgano, sus ojos estaban algo rojos como todas los días, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida el día de ayer, aún si era costumbre parecía que sus globos oculares no se acostumbraban al dolor, levantándose se dirigió al diminuto baño que había en su cuarto, desnudándose y metiéndose a ducharse- (el único beneficio de levantarse tarde es no esperar agua caliente) -pensó sintiendo las gotas transparentes llevarse su dolor nocturno, limpiándola en su totalidad para empezar otro día.

Otro día, en el cual no sería adoptada por nadie.

Finalizó su baño, se vistió con lo típico: ropa interior, su suéter celeste con rayas magenta, un short color café y por supuesto, un par de zapatos cafés algo desgastados por los años, pero aún útiles a pesar del ordinario aspecto, considerando que estaba lista abrió la puerta de una vez, aventurándose en el pasillo de madera que tanto conocía.

 **Tap~ Tap~ Tap~**

Sus pasos resonaron fuertemente en la escalera, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de madera crujiendo, junto a metal chocar contra porcelana; su plato de comida estaba listo, en el enorme comedor no se hallaba nadie más que ella y una mujer de vestido blanco con cabello dorado, dejando caer sopa caliente desde una cacerola.

Ellie: ah, pequeña Frisk, buenos días -le dio una bienvenida cálida y suave, típica de una persona con carácter dulce como el suyo, casi todo el personal del humilde edificio conocía a Frisk pues ella era la más antigua residente del sitio, a muchos les sorprendía que tan dulce ángel no hubiese sido acogida por alguien hacía mucho tiempo ya que era "la hija ideal".

Frisk: buenas tardes sería la denominación correcta, señora Ellie -corrigió sentándose en la silla frente al plato, cogiendo una cuchara entre las manos, empezando a sumergirla en el alimento para iniciar su comida, aquella respuesta tan fría bastó para entristecerla, como siempre aquella pobre chica abandonada era un tempano de hielo, todo por jamás haber recibido algo de amor materno o paterno.

Sabiendo bien que no tendría caso intentar razonar con ella, regresó a la cocina para continuar ayudando al cocinero a limpiar, ni siquiera se sentó a charlar con la huérfana pues sabía que sería como entablar una conversación con una pared, era tan triste que alguien con tanto potencial hubiese terminado con un corazón duro cual roca.

Habiendo terminado su alimentación, dejó los trastes en la ventana que daba al interior de la cocina, en silencio se retiró al patio donde desde hacía casi dos horas que todos los demás residentes del establecimiento jugaban sin parar; desde los niños más pequeños que simplemente se correteaban entre sí, hasta los adolescentes que incapaces de hacer algo más, jugaban a las luchas o charlaban entre ellos.

Contrario a todos, en lugar de unirse a la diversión fue a tirarse bajo la copa de un árbol, nunca nadie quería jugar con ella por considerarla "rara" y "vieja", era solitaria... recordaba muy vagamente que alguna vez solía sonreír, esperando ansiosamente la hora o día en que llegarse alguien al lugar buscando adoptar, rogando internamente que esta fuese su familia.

Pero nunca le tocó... y para su mala suerte, hoy era uno de esos días.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Snif snif snif~**

Los sollozos regresaron no mucho tiempo después, ya estaba atardeciendo... nuevamente habían venido parejas a adoptar y como todas las veces, Frisk fue completamente ignorada por cualquiera, ¿acaso tan fea era?, ¿qué tenían los demás mocosos del orfanato que ella no?, ¿es porque tenía doce años?... claro que no, si no la querían cuando era más pequeña, ahora menos.

Alison: ya ya, tranquila... -como tantas otras veces, era deber de la encargada y única "amiga" de Frisk el suministrarle consuelo, había visto crecer a esa pequeña chica desde que en alguna noche fatídica la dejaron a su puerta con días de nacida, llorando en la noche con poderío buscando ayuda- seguramente la próxima-

 **ZAP**

Antes de que pensara en terminar su oración, recibió un manotazo que apartó su mano del hombro sostenido, dándose la vuelta para encararla; la muchacha tenía el rostro bañado por lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos miel estaban cargados de ira, tristeza, frustración... rencor y desesperación por alguien que la amara.

Frisk: ¡¿"la próxima"?!, ¡¿LA PRÓXIMA?! -preguntó histérica, dentro de su pecho algo latía con fuerza, un calor brutal recorría sus venas mientras la adrenalina empezaba a tomar control, llevándose lejos la posibilidad para razonar- ¡NUNCA HABRÁ "UNA PRÓXIMA"!, ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDE SEÑORA ALISON?, ¡SOY FEA!, ¡NADIE ME QUIERE! -rugió casi pareciendo un león, la pelinegra pegó unos pasos hacia atrás levemente intimidada, pero aún así debía abrirle los ojos a la chiquilla que tenía en frente.

Alison: no cariño... no es cierto, eres hermosa -contestó intentando sacar lo mejor de aquella lastimada damita, todas esas noches durante una década viéndola llorar de manera desconsolada porque nadie la aceptaba, incluso ella misma se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que no veían en ella?, era simplemente un rayo de sol- estoy segura que alguien va a adoptarte algún día y-

Frisk: ¡NO! -interrumpió dando un fuerte pisotón, tan concentrada se hallaba que fue incapaz de notar un leve brillo rojizo que emanaba de su pecho, eso terminó por anonadar a la mayor, ¿acaso aquella palomita tenía potencial mágico?, ¡eso la hacía más especial todavía!- ¡NO PLANEO ESPERAR NI UN SOLO MINUTO MÁS!... si nadie me quiere... ¡ENTONCES YO MISMA IRÉ A BUSCAR ALGUIEN QUE ME AME! -dicho y hecho, Frisk salió corriendo de su cuarto, tan rápido como podía para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla.

 _"¡Frisk, detente!"_

No hubo caso, nadie pudo pararla, conforme las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sus piernas se movían con rapidez, todo este tiempo había estado equivocada: ahora entendía por qué nadie nunca quiso adoptarla, es porque ella nunca fue humana... era un monstruo; un horrible y feo monstruo del cual todos se alejaban, siendo ese el caso... no tenía otra opción que ir al Monte Ebott, quizás allí pudiese encontrar alguien que la amara.

Y carajo, claro que lo hizo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Toriel: ¿te gustaría otra rebanada de pie, mi niña? -el tono de voz tan amable... puro, lleno de amor profetizado por ella la cautivó al instante cuando la salvó en sus momentos más oscuros, Toriel había sido todo lo que Frisk había buscado en una madre durante años, y mucho más.

Frisk: ¡por favor mamá! -exclamó alegre, sus labios estaban manchados con restos del trozo devorado hacía pocos minutos, realmente estaba disfrutando su estadía con aquella bella mujer, nunca se había sentido tan... viva, tan feliz, tan amada como ahora, aquella relación vaga formada durante años entre ella y los mayores del orfanato palidecía ante aquel lazo creado en poco más de un mes.

Realmente quería quedarse aquí, no le importaba volver a la superficie donde todos le daban la espalda diariamente, Toriel era todo para ella... por eso estaba dándose la libertad de ser tan infantil como quisiera, porque en realidad jamás tuvo una infancia "real", una normal llena de amor, mimos, cuidados y estima recíproca proporcionadas por un padre o madre.

Toriel era esa madre.

Y planeaba quedarse aquí hasta el último de sus días, después de todo aquí se hallaba todo lo que siempre había estado buscando desde el primer momento.

Ideas, fantasías, momentos tiernos entre ambas llenaban su cabeza conforme se arropaba entre las gruesas y calientes cobijas de la cama tras finalizar el día, hoy fue bastante productivo: le enseñó algo sobre historia, un poco de matemáticas básicas, e incluso salieron a cazar insectos como ella prometió una semana atrás como forma de premiar aquel comportamiento tan idóneo.

Este era el paraíso, su felicidad, nadie iba a quitársela jamás.

 **[Me estoy hartando de tus mierdas, mocosa estúpida]**

Sus ojos se abrieron en mitad de la noche, su rostro reflejó el más puro terror cuando oyó claramente una voz dentro de su cabeza, ¡una voz!, no eran sus pensamientos por mil y una razones, sobre todo porque inmediatamente identificó aquel tono como uno masculino de entre su edad, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?

 **[Toriel está dormida... creo que será mejor salir un rato, ¡levántate!]**

Frisk: ¡a-aght! -un quejido adolorido escapó por sus labios, mientras sentía un doloroso y fuerte apretón en sus piernas, que se movieron contra sus deseos, reincorporándola para obligarla a caminar forzosamente fuera de la casa, ¿qué clase de pesadilla retorcida era esta?, descalza como estaba empezó a caminar por los oscurecidos pasillos morados, hasta finalmente encontrar lo que aparentemente buscaba su captor.

Un Froggit.

La criatura blancuzca croó amigablemente al verla, durante su estadía por aquí se hizo amiga de todo el mundo, para su alivio jamás volvió a encontrarse con Flowey la Flor... pero ahora esta "fuerza" espectral que la empleaba como titiritero mediante hilos le daba un temor aún mayor, ahora su sufrimiento fue dirigido a su brazo derecho, alzándolo con un sonoro y doloroso crujido de huesos.

 **PAM**

Con una fuerza desconocida para ella, impactó un puñetazo directo en el cráneo de la criatura, quien no se esperó aquella reacción tan violenta y fue incapaz de defenderse, pudo sentir mediante su tacto como el cráneo de la ranita se partía en trozos, lastimándole la mano.

 **Dushhh~**

Presenció con horror como uno de sus amigos se transformaba en polvo por obra y mano suya... desgraciadamente su "compañero" interior no había terminado la masacre, recién había iniciado y cual mente maestra planificando su siguiente movimiento, dedujo que sus manos desnudas no serían suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que restaba del mundo.

 **[Volvamos hacia atrás... estoy seguro de que había un cuchillo de juguete en el balcón a la ciudad Hogar]**

Obligada, no por voluntad volvió sobre sus pasos... recordaba bien aquel cuchillo, según su madre en el combate incluso un arma hecha de plástico como esa podría llegar a servirle para perpetuar defensa propia, en más de una ocasión había entrenado con ella usando únicamente su palo como defensa pues odiaba la violencia.

Durante las próximas horas, el "genocidio" como su captor llamaba, empezó... con lágrimas en los ojos y cuchillo en mano fue obligada a ver cómo era usada cual juguete por sea lo que fuese que estaba controlándola... tuvo que aguantar sus súplicas, sus miradas de traición, de horror... de odio.

Todos sus amigos estaban muertos, y ella bañada en polvo.

Como era de esperarse lloró, lloró y lloraba aún ahora, varias horas después de cometida la masacre... el demonio que empleaba su cuerpo la regresó a su cuarto, acostándola entre sus frazadas... continuó su llanterío hasta quedarse dormida, pues no había forma alguna de que Toriel le creyera, es decir... ¿Qué iba a decirle? "mamá, maté a todos porque un chico fantasma me controla", ¡sonaba ridículo!

Al despertarse, nuevamente estaba en control... había tomado una decisión: se iría de las ruinas, se iría de aquella cueva para proteger a Toriel antes de que volviera a perder su voluntad y fuese su madre la siguiente víctima en la lista, por lo que tras vestirse no tardó en ir a preguntarle cómo irse de aquí.

Dios santo... la cara que puso cuando le cuestionó el cómo irse a su hogar, el tono de voz quebrado cuando dijo que este era su hogar ahora, cuánta razón tenía... pero aún así decidió bajar las escaleras para confrontarla, esto no era por el bien de Frisk, sino el de Toriel.

Pero cuando iba a enfrentarla... sucedió otra vez; su peor enemigo regresó para atormentarla.

Frisk: ¡! -pronto dejó de sentir el brazo derecho, este empezó a moverse en dirección a su bolsillo donde había guardado el cuchillo de juguete, alzándolo en dirección hacia su madre... sus ojos se abrieron en horror al ver lo que pretendía aquel chico invisible, tenía que avisarle- ¡MAMÁ CUIDA-!

 **SLASH**

Pero fue tarde... con solo un golpe, con solo una cortada... Toriel perdió toda su HP y cayó al suelo, sonriendo con ironía mientras lágrimas de dolor, traición y sufrimiento surcaban su mandíbula.

Toriel: ¿r-realmente me odias tanto? -cómo... ¡¿cómo siquiera podía preguntar eso?!, ¡ella la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo!, había sido su sueño... su esperanza, su salvación, la luz de su asquerosa vida, arrebatada por un ser superior- ahora veo a quién protegía manteniéndote aquí... no a ti; ¡sino a ellos!... ha, ha ha... ha~

Y con una risa apagada, terminó volviéndose polvo, desapareciendo para siempre.

No... no, no, no, nonono **¡NO!**

Frisk: ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! -rugió desesperada, arrodillándose ante el montón de polvo a sus pies, su corazón se partió en pedazos mientras toda la felicidad que había ganado se escapaba por sus manos, ¡esto no podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla!- **¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, TE AMO!, ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!** -sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el montoncito de partículas grises, manchándole la cara, la nariz y las mejillas al frotarse contra este, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande... su sueño, desecho en pedazos- mamá... **snif snif~** por favor no me dejes, no t-tengo a n-nadie... no quiero estar sola... _**¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!**_ -exclamó en desesperación, manifestando su agonía emitió un grito tan horroroso y poderoso que resonó en todas las ruinas.

Ese día fue en donde dejó el cielo para conocer el infierno.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk nunca tuvo amigos antes de Toriel... los Vegetoids, Froggits y Whimsuns fueron los primeros amigos reales que tuvo, la gente del orfanato nunca contó porque era su deber... Pero cuando conoció a Sans y su hermano Papyrus, realmente deseo haber podido tener control de sus acciones.

Pero no podía... su demonio, su "dios" -que reveló ser un humano llamado Chara- era amo de todo lo que hiciera, ya ni siquiera podía sonreír o mover su rostro... solo caminar y matar en un ciclo infinito, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor emocional de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sufría... sufría mucho, quería llorar, detenerse, gritarle al mundo por qué no la dejaba ser feliz de ninguna manera, todos los que eran buenos con ella terminaban muertos, no podía soportar más este tormento, el destruir los sueños y esperanzas de todos, sus gritos, sus caras llenas de horror eran algo que la asecharían para siempre.

No podía seguir más con esta tortura... Papyrus estaba equivocado en su totalidad, siempre lo estuvo: Chara no tenía redención, no le importó masacrar niños, intentar asesinar a Monster Kid, acabar con Undyne... con aquel pobre esqueleto que tenía sus brazos abiertos para ella.

Ahora mismo estaba en el Core, en dirección al núcleo para acabar con su siguiente enemigo, el robot conocido como "Mettaton", pero no iba a permitirlo, durante su travesía a través de Hotland consiguió hablar con tres personas extremadamente interesantes, hablaban sobre un tipo llamado "Gaster" que fue borrado de la existencia al caer en su propia creación, el Core anteriormente mencionado... Esa era la respuesta.

Ella había sido un error desde el primer momento, Frisk nunca podría ser feliz porque, en primer lugar: no debió haber nacido... así que desaparecer de una vez por todas era su única respuesta, se llevaría al maldito demonio con ella y tal vez podría salvar este mundo, que se reiniciara solo.

Sus piernas pararon, estaba frente a la barandilla azulada hecha para evitar caídas, aunque era tan baja que fue fácil para ella trepar hasta el otro lado, el primer caído estaba dormido por lo que su camino estaba libre, pero no se iría de aquella manera tan simple: iba a despertarlo para presenciar su expresión de desesperación al perderlo todo.

Frisk: ¡hey, Chara! -llamó fuertemente, conforme más LOVE iba ganando, el muchacho de suéter verde empezaba a hacerse más físico, no le tardó mucho entender que ese era su objetivo final: acabar con todos en la vida y llegar a la omnipotencia, básicamente iba a ser un dios malvado, despiadado e inmisericorde.

Desde su pecho emergió el corazón carmesí, brillante como era de costumbre, una cola blancuzca se extendió por uno de los trozos carmesíes, transformándose en un ser espectral de melena café clara, orbes rojos, suéter verde con una raya amarilla y mejillas sonrosadas, cualquiera diría que parecía "tierno" de no ser por sus actos cometidos contra su propia familia, contra su propia madre.

Chara: **[¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no estás con el robot?]** -se le notaba furioso, ¿acaso era tan estúpida que no conseguía seguir instrucciones tan simples como las de asesinar?, ¿o es que acaso quería otro apretón en alguno de sus miembros?, no pasaron muchos segundos para que mirase bien, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa- **[¡¿Q-qué demonios crees que haces?!]**

La fémina sonrió mientras sus dedos se separaban, soltando las barras color azul su cuerpo empezó a descender, pero justo en el último segundo su compañero fue capaz de conseguir algo de control, obligándola a agarrarse de un barrote, ahora estaba colgando en dirección al vacío con sus huesos quebrándose gracias a la fuerza impuesta por aquél malnacido.

Frisk: ¡n-no! -sentía como él aplicaba una fuerza tal en sus dedos que empezó a lastimarla, todo para no dejarla caer... después de todo lo que había soportado, no dejaría que su plan se fuese al carajo, se rehusaba a permitir que este demonio continuase causando tanta destrucción sin sentido ni razón, lo único que se le ocurrió en tan desesperada situación fue tomar el cuchillo de juguete; dirigiéndolo a su mano con intenciones de cortarla.

Chara: **[Buena idea]** -pero nuevamente volvió a fracasar, Chara tomó control de su último brazo, destrozando sus esperanzas de derrotarlo, y lo dirigió directo al alma de ambos, empezando a cortarla desde el centro, gritos se le escapaban por la boca ante aquella automutilación.

 **CRACK**

Hasta que finalmente consiguió partirla en pedazos, pero en lugar de morir, la mitad que Chara tenía anclada a su esencia brilló, toda la determinación que poseía fue suficiente para volver suya aquella mitad izquierda, el de mejillas rosadas había vuelto a vivir para continuar sus asesinatos... no, ¡NO!, ¡esto no podía estar pasandole!

Chara: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, compañera... pero ya no te necesito más -finalizando todo con una sonrisa, el hermanastro de Asriel dejó caer su pie directo en la mano que mantenía a la chica con vida, haciendo que sus dedos cedieran... enviándola directamente al vacío.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

Y con un grito desesperado, su cuerpo desapareció entre la blancura junto a la mitad derecha del alma determinación, enviándola directamente al olvido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Este dolor... esta agonía... este sufrimiento que ahora debía soportar... ¡ERAN INENARRABLES!

Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, **¡gritargritargritargritargritar!**

En algún punto dejó de caer para luego empezar a sufrir, nunca en toda su vida sintió tanto dolor como ahora, nada podía compararse a este sufrimiento, era como si dentro de su cuerpo existieran cientos, miles, millones de gusanos, insectos carnívoros devorándose su piel, sus órganos, sus intestinos.

¿Qué estaba pasándole exactamente a su cuerpo?, cada vez podía pensar menos, cada vez podía razonar menos, el solo intentar mover un dedo era una tortura de las peores jamás vistas, las lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos parecían ser ácido que corroía conforme abría su paso.

Podía sentirlo... podía sentirlo... su piel parecía estar siendo devorada, era como si cientos de criaturas con dientes mordisquearan la carne, arrancándola, patitas de arañas que escalaban y mordían... ¡Y ERA INSOPORTABLE!

¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que soportar esto?!, ¡¿que hizo para merecer tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento?!, ¡lo único que siempre buscó fueron los brazos de una madre!, y todo lo que siempre recibió fue agonía... rechazo, y ahora que finalmente había sido amada por alguien... se lo habían quitado.

Aún con todo este dolor... con toda esta tortura... estaba determinada... Chara... Chara... ¡CHARA!, ¡LE HARÍA PAGAR!, ¡LO DESTROZARÍA, LO MASACRARÍA, ¡HARÍA QUE SINTIERA TODO EL DOLOR QUE TENÍA AHORA MISMO!, no iba a morir, jamás moriría, no se lo permitiría, aún tenía que hacer sufrir a aquel maldito bastardo.

Su voluntad subía, su determinación la mantenía con vida, aún cuando el vacío, cuando el Core, cuando todo quería hacer que dejase de existir, ella se rehusaba, no aceptaba la muerte... aún si eso destruía su cuerpo, su alma, ella seguía luchando, deformándose, pero aun aferrándose a la vida.

 _ **"¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Gritó, gritó como nunca había gritado, ni siquiera el de las ruinas podía compararse al actual, era uno mezclado con ira, agonía, sufrimiento, determinación, voluntad, no fallecería aquí, lucharía hasta no poder más, hasta desfallecer, este mundo se lo había quitado todo, este mundo la odiaba, y ella odiaba a este mundo.

Ella odiaba a Chara.

Tras un proceso largo y tortuoso... finalmente se detuvo, todo el dolor se detuvo, completamente... Frisk abrió sus ojos finalmente estando a salvo, notando en un instinto con horror como su cuerpo había sufrido una deformación increíble, su piel había perdido aquel bello color tostado, ahora siendo gris cual ceniza, el azul marino del suéter ahora era negro, con líneas color verde brillante.

Su pantalón ahora era plomo oscuro, y... cuando llevó sus manos a sus ojos... sus cuencas estaban vacías, entendió con horror como podía claramente meter sus dedos dentro de sus cuencas sin sentir dolor o incomodidad, no podía sentir absolutamente nada... pasaba y pasaba sus manos por su piel, pero era incapaz de sentir algo.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado agonizando?, era claro que no estaba muerta, revisó su "menú" como llamaba aquel desgraciado, notando que sus estadísticas estaban plagadas de ceros y unos verdes, su madre le enseñó que era conocido como "código binario", incluso su nombre... ya no había un "Frisk" allí.

Solo cuadros blancos.

Estaba aterrada, todo estaba tan... tan vacío, tan desolado, ¿acaso era este el limbo?, sus piernas empezaron a llevarla a donde sea, lejos, muy lejos de donde despertó, tenía que encontrar algo, ¡CUALQUIER COSA!, no podía quedarse sola, no quería estar sola, aún necesitaba vengarse.

Venganza... si... venganza, la sola idea de ver a aquel ser de orbes carmesíes agonizar, sufrir, gritar y llorar por piedad era tan... tan... ¡tan gracioso!, podía hasta imaginarlo mirándola con temor, con horror, con miedo de ella, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, sus pupilas contraídas gracias a la estupefacción, al pánico.

No podía evitarlo... ¡no podía evitarlo!, aquellos pensamientos, aquellas ideas... no pudo resistir más la tentación, por lo que comenzó a reír.

Frisk: AH HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA -sus manos fueron a parar a su cabello... sujetándolo con fuerza, jalándoselo intentando sentir dolor, intentando sentir cualquier cosa que no fueran estos deseos... esta risa... esta... ¡estas ganas de reír!, ¡este sadismo tan embriagante, esas ideas tan tentadoras!- _**¡AHAHAHAHAHHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ -quería matarlo, quería matarlo, quería matarlo, solo podía pensar en matarlo matarlomatarlomatarlomatarlo MATARLO.

Reía, reía y reía como si fuera un paciente del psiquiátrico, pero a ella nadie iba a detenerla, sedarla o callarla, el tiempo pasaba, pero seguía carcajeándose, probablemente incluso hubiera muerto de no ser porque estaba en aquel estado tan deplorable, las risas finalmente se detuvieron... en su delirio llegó a arrancar mechones de su cabello, al mirar sus manos notó que su alguna vez precioso pelo castaño ahora era blanco como una nube.

Todo su cuerpo había sido desteñido como si fuera un error... aunque siempre lo fue a ojos de casi todos.

Ahora que estaba calmada necesitaba pensar... ¿cómo podía salir de aquí?, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?... con aquellas ideas en su mente, aquel cuerpo suyo pareció reaccionar pues ante tales pensamientos las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a arder, ¡finalmente sentía algo!

Su alegría pronto se transformó en incredulidad al notar como hilos del mismo color que las dos rayas en su suéter empezaban a surgirle desde las yemas, hasta que cayeron tocando suelo... era oficial, si antes había sido una humana, el Core la transformó en una abominación.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con estos?, la respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando los jaló, como si se tratase de una trampilla los ocho hilos jalaron una zona del suelo, desprendiéndola, dejando ver un rayo de luz, no tardó en entenderlo todo y comenzó a mover sus manos en cientos de direcciones, arrancando, tirando y destrozando toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba, hasta encontrarse a si misma rodeada de blanco.

Alzó la cabeza, notando que a varios metros de altura se hallaba el puente azulado por el cual Chara la dejó caer, sonrió repleta de gozo al notar como al solo pensarlo sus nuevos poderes la llevaban lentamente hasta arriba, cayendo de pie en tierra firme esta vez.

Su tormento había llegado finalmente a su fin... pero el de Chara había iniciado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo había terminado... finalmente, después de tantos intentos, el maldito comediante había muerto, él había triunfado sobre aquel pedazo de basura, ahora todo lo que restaba era acabar con Asgore, Flowey y su misión, su deseo, su anhelo sería cumplido: la destrucción de toda la humanidad.

 **TAP... TAP... TAP...**

 _"¿a dónde crees que vas, pequeño bastardo?"_

Una voz femenina interrumpió el avance del muchacho, quien por primera vez sintió... miedo, dándose la vuelta vio ante si a quien hacía no muchas líneas de tiempo había asesinado, Frisk había regresado de entre los muertos con una apariencia digna de un cadáver.

Chara: t-tú... ¿c-cómo es que sigues viva? -aquel regreso de la tumba parecía un mal sueño, era imposible lo que estaba viendo, pero aún con aquel cuerpo tan distorsionado, deformado y carente de su antigua apariencia no cabía duda alguna que era Frisk, portadora de determinación.

La peliblanca sonrió deleitándose con su expresión... aquel rostro lleno de sorpresa mezclado con asombro y temor era exquisito, una imagen para recordar el resto de su vida, el resto de la eternidad, pero no era suficiente... quería más, ¡necesitaba verlo sufrir más!

Frisk: Determinación... mi determinación jamás me dejará morir hasta que te vea pasar una agonía peor de lo que tú me hiciste -contestó llevando su mano a su pecho, por inercia salió su alma; una antigua mitad derecha rojiza ahora era una color verde oscuro, no era el rasgo de amabilidad, ni tampoco determinación... solo un alma llena de agujeros, llena de números, llena de deformaciones y trozos faltantes perdidos en su tortura- Chara... -no podía contener su alegría, sus labios seguían con aquella sonrisa tan perturbadora, parecían querer extenderse aún más, pero aún así el demonio le apuntó con su cuchillo dispuesto a pelear contra ella- _**V0Y A MATARTE**_ -rugió emitiendo un bramido de guerra, extendiendo sus brazos hacia las paredes por inercia, ante tal grito su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, sus cuencas anteriormente vacías se empezaron a llenar de código binario verduzco.

 **Bripipipipipipi~**

A espaldas de la fémina se manifestaron números gigantes del mismo color, al parecer verde predominaba en sus ataques mágicos o lo que fuese que fueren, Chara empezó a esquivarlos uno por uno mientras intentaba acercársele para acuchillarla, pero le era imposible debido a lo rápida que era para alejarse.

Ella estaba tan furiosa... tan enojada, tan cegada por la venganza, cada vez que le veía usar el punto de guardado para volver tras empalarlo con sus números o erradicarlo mediante los hilos, lo odiaba más, ¿cómo es que él tenía derecho a volver sano y salvo?, ¿por qué merecía vivir normalmente, mientras que ella era un monstruo?

¡no era justo, no era justo, no era justo!

Todo este mundo era tan injusto, toda la gente era tan cruel, tan manipuladora, tan malvada... solo la hicieron sufrir, Toriel fue la única que realmente la amó por ser ella, quería que todo desapareciera, que Chara desapareciera, ¡QUE TODOS SINTIERAN LA OSCURIDAD DE SU ALMA!

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"**_

Ahora el usuario de alma carmesí estaba colgando entre los pilares, amarrado de brazos y piernas observando como su enemiga empezaba a entrar en un estado fúrico, agarrándose de la cabeza mientras gritaba, lo odiaba todo, todo, TODO, quería que todo desapareciera, se borrase para siempre, todos los monstruos, todos los humanos, ¡quería que Chara dejase de existir!

 **FRUIIIIIIIIINGGGGG~**

Y como si el mundo escuchara sus deseos, todo lo que tocaban sus hilos comenzó a partirse en pedazos cual espejo, la de orbes verdes miró asombrada como los hilos pegados a la pared consumían todo... todo; pilares, baldosas, la luz... absolutamente todo, incluso Chara que empezó a retorcerse, su cuerpo se desintegraba junto al pasillo del juicio, parecía como si fueran partículas, números deshaciéndose en el aire.

Hasta que del subsuelo... no, de la línea de tiempo no quedó nada más que un vacío negro, frío, desolado.

Como había temido; se había quedado completamente sola, sin nadie en su vida para hacerle compañía.

¿Qué había hecho?... ya no había vuelta atrás, la pobre niña quedó abandonada en aquel mundo oscuro otra vez, sin nadie para darle afecto, para darle amor, sin nadie que aceptase ser su madre o amigos... nadie más que ella misma, con sus poderes infernales.

Lloró... lloró nuevamente, como en aquellas tardes del orfanato, como cuando fue torturada hasta el hartazgo por el mundo, como cuando Chara la obligó a matar a su madre... pero ahora no había nada más que tristeza, lágrimas frías y soledad, nadie vendría a rescatarla, nadie vendría a arroparla o contarle un cuento, nadie se preocuparía por ella, nadie le enseñaría matemáticas, historia, le cocinaría o besaría su frente.

Nadie... Nadie... Nadie la controlaría.

Ante aquel pensamiento, ante aquella idea... no pudo evitar volver a reír, sus llantos se volvieron carcajadas, sus verduzcas lágrimas eran de gozo, pronto todo su sufrimiento se convirtió en dicha... era libre, era libre, ¡ERA LIBRE!... ¿qué más podría hacer con sus poderes?, esto tenía que ver con números, y los números generalmente... eran asociados a la programación.

 **BIIIP**

No le costó mucho imaginar que tenía un teclado entre las manos, uno color verde con todos los comandos necesarios apareció en frente suyo, y empezó a teclear en su nueva "computadora", ¿qué lugar era exactamente este?, ¿qué le había pasado?, fue allí cuando descubrió una gran verdad: todo un universo lleno de mundos exactamente iguales al suyo, de personas con vidas normales, de gente que ella podía ver, podía conocer... de archivos similares a expedientes que podía explorar.

Todo estaba al alcance de sus manos, de sus dedos... todo con un simple chasquido, como si fuera una... como si fuera una Hacker... sí, ese era un nombre muchísimo mejor del que había tenido en aquel mundo tan horrible, desde ahora sería " _ **Hacker!Frisk**_ ", una sucia y tramposa Hacker.

Desde ahora... sería ella la que los controlase a todos, no habría nada que pudieran ocultarle, no habría nadie que pudiese mandarle, y todo sería como ella deseara... porque este era su mundo, este era el mundo de datos, el mundo de una sucia y tramposa hacker.

El mundo de una niña ojos verdes que haría lo que quisiera, con una sonrisa sin importarle cuanto lastimara a sus víctimas, porque al fin y al cabo... ellos estaban allí, **para divertirla**.

 **Fin.**


	9. Mis Demonios

**English: i know what i say the other time... but i didn't wanna let this die in oblivion.  
Spanish: sé lo que dije la otra vez... pero no quería dejar esto morir en el olvido.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot: Mis demonios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Medicina]-**

Sus manos descendieron lentamente sobre una jeringa, el artefacto reposaba tranquilamente sobre su mesita de noche, en la cual una fotografía se hallaba dentro de un marco negruzco; aquella imagen mostraba a dos personas recién felizmente casados, con un par de sonrisas en sus rostros.

Los ojos de ambos, reflejaban felicidad, aún capturados en una imagen que tenía cerca de cinco años de haberse tomado, con lentitud descubrió la punta metálica de la aguja conectada al frasco blanco, otro par de manos diferentes a las que sostenían el aparato, se metieron dentro del cajón, retirando un frasco rojizo brillante.

"Inyecciones de determinación. Precaución: en exceso, pueden causar el derretimiento hasta morir" leía la etiqueta en grandes letras amarillentas, ignorando ambos la advertencia continuaron con su proceso, destapándolo y dejando caer la inyección en una parte hecha de goma, jalando para llenarla de aquella sustancia.

Frisk: Sabes que no me gusta que te inyectes esta cosa -habló el primero de los dos, ayudando a su mujer a sostener el frasco, una vez estuvo llena del mismo, volvió a girar la tapa cerrándola y metiéndolo otra vez en el cajón hasta nuevo aviso, miraba con molestia y desagrado su propio rasgo, tan dañino para otros, tan inspirador para muchos.

Tan necesario para su esposa.

Betty: sabes que por el bien de todos -respondió apuntándose la inyección a su antebrazo, la cara que poseía en estos momentos no era ni de cerca humana; su dentadura estaba formada por colmillos rosados, al igual que sus ojos los cuales más que de un humano parecían del mismo diablo- así como el de... alguien más -tras finalizar de hablar, tanto ella como su pareja dirigieron sus miradas al estómago de la fémina, el cual se veía más hinchado de lo normal, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que supieron tal acontecimiento, tan inesperado y repentino.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su marido, en su lugar vio en silencio como, con fuerza y decisión, Noire incrustaba en su brazo aquel medicamento, bajando lentamente la jeringa para introducirlo en su organismo, haciendo una expresión de dolor, algo de saliva cayó por su boca, una vez estuvo totalmente hacia abajo, retiró la misma sin esfuerzo, tirándola en algún lado de la habitación.

Pocos segundos después, el tono rosado de su cabello disminuyó, dejando ver una melena castaña que llegaba un poco más abajo de la espalda, finalizando con puntas rosadas, justo al mismo tiempo que su rostro perdía aquel horrible aspecto, volviendo a ganar el de una joven veinteañera, con boca y ojos relativamente normales.

Frisk: veo que te sientes mejor -sus piernas le llevaron a la cama, acostándose justo a su lado tras terminar de medicarla, era momento de despedirse hasta la mañana siguiente, para confirmar su teoría su alma dejó de latir para alertarle del peligro, su mujer estaba en sus cabales otra vez- a veces me da pena nuestra situación, ¿sabes?... te amo, pero no deberíamos estar juntos -sus ojos color sangre reflejaban pena, era triste la relación que tenían, una de amor pero que estaba llena de obstáculos para siquiera pasar días juntos.

El hechizo hecho mujer no contestó, en su lugar se acomodó también, tapando su cuerpo con las cobijas color arándano, estando cara a cara con aquel que ocupaba su corazón la mayor parte del tiempo, Betty dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo su calor tan embriagante y reconfortante, necesitaba algo de consuelo pues de los dos, Frisk no era el único que sufría por la situación tanto física como biológica que amenazaba con separarles.

Betty: no digas eso, por favor -suplicó intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, que de los dos, él quien era más fuerte dijese tales atrocidades la hacía sentirse peor, esta relación estaba mal la vieras por donde la vieras, no por nada requería inyecciones diarias de determinación para poder contener a la bestia, para poder contener a Miedo en un estado pasivo y dócil- ya hemos pasado muchas cosas peores antes... yo... te necesito... no sabes cuanto -estaba desesperada, no tenía fuerzas mentales para seguir adelante, más bien si hubiese sido por ella, habría cometido suicidio hacía muchísimo tiempo con tal de no ponerle un dedo encima al padre de su hijo.

Con la vena conyugal latiéndole a flor de piel, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, sintiendo su suave piel y largo cabello entre sus dedos, como todas las noches, estaba fría cual cadáver, contrario a él que aún emanaba el calor típico de un ser humano vivo, pero nada más podía pedirle al ser algo natural del cuerpo usurpado que estaba obligada a emplear para continuar viviendo.

Frisk: lo siento... es solo que... me duele tanto tener que verte metiéndote esa cosa todos los días... me duele tanto que no podamos ser normales -ninguno de los dos cabía en aquella palabra, ¿qué de normal tenían un hechizo creado para destruir a la humanidad, o un hombre que podía manipular todo a su antojo con un botón?, aún así ambos se habían amado, hecho pedazos el destino mortal que les ataba y creado el suyo propio, lejos de la profecía correspondiente a sus rasgos.

Hubiese llorado de haber podido, pero ya sus ojos estaban secos desde hacía años, todas las lágrimas que tenía fueron liberadas durante su adolescencia al recordar las pesadillas que la acechaban respecto a sus acciones, Miedo quería tomar control de ella, volverla una bestia; cumplir su propósito y regocijarse sobre una montaña de cadáveres de tanto humanos como monstruos, siendo el de Frisk su trono hecho de huesos.

Esa idea... la idea de saber que podía llegar a matarlo, la aterraba.

Betty: Cariño, tú y yo estamos muy lejos de siquiera ser normales -intentó hacer un chiste algo melancólico, mientras sus orbes rosados reflejaban afecto, aún en la oscuridad podía ver luz: una hermosa, brillante y cálida luz roja lista para recibirla, el embajador de los monstruos rió un poco, tenía razón, solo debía mantenerse determinado, la vida que tenían no era la mejor pero aún así era lo que ambos deseaban.

Incluso si era algo prohibido.

Frisk: hehe, creo que tienes razón -sus manos hicieron a un lado el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo derecho, aún tras todos estos años no había perdido aquel gusto, luego dejó caer sus labios directo en su frente, mañana tenía una reunión importante para revisar los papeles sobre el pronto aniversario de destrucción de la barrera, por lo que era momento de dormir- buenas noches Betita, te amo.

Betty: buenas noches Frisky winky, también te amo -consintió de igual manera, besándolo de manera suave mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, arrullada por el delicioso calor interno de este, aún si tenía miedo de si misma, de lo que podía convertirse... sabía que con Frisk a su lado, no habría nada de lo cual preocuparse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Mi Realidad]-**

Cuando Noire abrió sus ojos, en lugar de encontrarse en su cama matrimonial estando entre los brazos de su marido, se encontró a sí misma en una especie de bosque, ¿qué lugar era este?... la respuesta llegó cuando vio detrás suyo una pequeña cabaña en estado deplorable, estaba en su antiguo hogar durante su época como villana, sin embargo el lugar estaba completamente teñido de gris, siendo el único color presente una senda negra en dirección al bosque.

Negándose a hacer caso al deseo de sea lo que fuese este lugar, intentó llamar por ayuda, sea donde estuviese su esposo tenía que venir para socorrerla, ¿verdad?

Betty: ¡¿Frisk?! -llamó con desesperación, mientras sus manos caían en su estómago por instinto maternal; sin embargo su panza había perdido todo rastro del embarazo, no había tal criaturita dentro de ella esperando por nacer, ¿dónde demonios estaban su esposo y su hijo?, ¿esto era real?- ¡¿FRISK?! -viendo que no había respuesta alguna, estuvo obligada a seguir aquella senda oscura, esto no podía ser nada más que una ilusión; era imposible después de todo... aún si su hijo no estaba, podía ver en su índice la sortija matrimonial, así como su cuerpo mantenía la apariencia natural de su adultez.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Sus pasos resonaban como eco en el sitio, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada; ni un animal, alma o lo que fuese... era simplemente escalofriante, mientras más avanzaba aún más se oscurecía la flora, volviéndose en lugar de un bosque verde lleno de vida, uno negro repleto de desesperanza, gobernado por lo desconocido.

 **Fuish fuish~ fuish~**

Los arbustos detrás de ella se removieron, al darse la vuelta no encontró nada, pero aquella señal fue todo lo que necesitó para entender su situación; no se encontraba sola en lo que sea que fuera este bosque.

 _ **"Aha haha haha hahaa~"**_

Una risa resonó fuertemente por todo el lugar, retumbando en sus oídos, detuvo su andar unos segundos intentando identificar aquella voz, ¿quién podía ser?, aún si no quería aceptarlo tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía estar sucediéndole, algo que claramente no quería aceptar.

 _ **"Beeeee... teeee~"**_

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Pasos sumados a una voz monstruosa resonaron detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta con sudor y miedo en su mirar no consiguió ver absolutamente nada, su corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente tras escuchar aquello, ese no era su nombre, ¡no lo era, no lo era, no lo era!

Para intentar tranquilizarse respiró arduamente, sujetando entre sus dedos la sortija dorada que la ataba a su cónyuge, determinada a no dejarse vencer, se puso en posición de guardia, aún si no quería... se vio obligada a desprender algo de carne de su palma, transformando la masa rosada que anteriormente era cuerpo, en una guadaña.

 _ **"Beeeee... teeeee hehehehehe~"**_

Betty: ¡muéstrate! -demandó con un tono de furia, por más que inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, no conseguía detener los brincos de su órgano, internamente estaba asustada... no había vuelto a pelear en años, pero aún conservaba algo de entrenamiento, por lo que sentía el inmenso poder de su contrincante.

 **Scratch~ Scratch Scratch~**

La cosa se dio la vuelta, solo para ver con horror como una silueta de color negro escalaba una de las raíces de un colosal árbol, revelándose ante ella... una mujer de cabello rosado, poseyendo un rostro digno de ser llamado "demoníaco", sus brazos eran completamente rosados, emanando una gran cantidad de energía, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad al igual que sus palmas.

Betty: no... tú no... -murmuró observándola, era ella misma con su apariencia "real", aquella imagen confirmó su teoría: este lugar era su mente, ella aún estaba dormida en su hogar, refugiada por la determinación de su amante y más importante aún; su bebé estaba bien... pero ahora estaba encerrada con lo que más temía.

Su naturaleza.

Miedo: **¿Me odias, Bete? heheeee~** -aquel asqueroso doppelganger rió mientras caminaba en cuatro patas, gotas rosadas caían por sus ojos no pudiendo contener su propio rasgo, al notar que su portadora se hallaba con la guardia baja saltó directo hacia ella, fue incapaz de bloquearla.

 **SWING SWING**

Betty: ¡AGH! -las manos se transformaron en guadañas nada más alcanzarla, desintegrando la suya y cortándole los hombros, Noire cayó de espaldas pues tras efectuar su ataque su rasgo recuperó los diez dedos para tirarla contra la tierra, estando ahora esa cosa sobre ella- ¡ghk! -sus orbes rosados se encontraron con los ojos de aquella monstruosidad, esos ojos eran los suyos propios, pero cargados de odio por este mundo, por su esposo... por su hijo.

Miedo: **¡GRAAAAAAAAAARGH!** -un rugido gutural escapó por su garganta, directo hacia ella, saliva escalaba por sus labios al igual que un sentimiento de hambre, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazar su papel?- **¿cómo pudiste rechazar nuestro propósito?, ¿crees que eres humana?, ¡¿piensas que eres libre?!** -agarrándola con fuerza del cuello, conectó un derechazo con su rostro, dejando uno de sus ojos morado y posteriormente la lanzó lejos.

 **PAM**

Betty: ¡UGHT! -saliva escapó por su boca, su cuerpo se estrelló contra un árbol, hace algunos años no hubiese tenido problemas para esta situación, pero su cuerpo olvidó hacía mucho tiempo lo que era la disciplina del combate, pues nunca más quiso volver a intentar empuñar un arma nuevamente tras perder el control durante su luna de miel.

Cual muñeca de trapo, cayó hacia el suelo, Miedo aprovechó para sujetarla del cuello mientras la jalaba hacia atrás, estaba ahorcándola, pero algo que no había olvidado era como defenderse; llevó sus manos a la cabeza rosada del doppelganger, tomándola por su cabello y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, las suficientes como para tirarla hacia adelante.

Miedo: **GRAAARGH** -la bestia se recompuso a medio vuelo, utilizando tanto brazos como piernas para dirigirse a su usuaria, contra todo pronóstico no consiguió llegar, pues estaba flotando... cuando bajó la vista hacia abajo, notó que su alma estaba pintada de color azul oscuro- **¡¿grkg?!**

Por el otro lado, Betty apuntaba su palma hacia su rasgo, la cual estaba bañada en magia azul... aún si no era Amber, algo de aquella aún permanecía en su firma mágica, por lo que no le fue difícil utilizar integridad para mantener lejos de si a Miedo, doblando su codo hacia atrás impulsó su brazo, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas contra la madera.

 **PAAAM CRASH**

 **SPLASH**

Un alarido de agonía del alma rosa, todo gracias a que consiguió tras quebrar el árbol, ensartarla en una saliente puntiaguda de la madera, perforándole el estómago, Betty sonrió disfrutando de sus segundos de victoria, más no había ganado pues tras ser herida, su reflejo comenzó a usar tanto manos como piernas para impulsarse, logrando salir del lugar, sanando el enorme agujero que traía.

Betty: "Bete" no existe más -consintió, estando de acuerdo en la afirmación que hizo hacía tan solo un rato... ella odiaba aquel retorcido demonio que debió haber sido, muchas noches lloró sumida en la locura, arrancándose cabello y uñas para intentar "castigarse" por ser lo que era- mi nombre es Betty Dreemurr y de las dos, la única bestia negra eres tú -afirmó, segura de sus palabras, ahora tenía un nuevo futuro y destino, lejos del impuesto por Agate, lejos de terminar como aquella cosa.

Miedo: **¡HAR HAR HAR GRUAR!, ¿no puedes ver lo que está frente a ti?, ¡yo soy lo que realmente eres!, no existe "Betty Dreemurr", ¡solo Bete Noire!** -contestó señalándose, caminando alrededor de ella, alzó sus manos para mostrárselas... aquellos dedos, no... Garras color rosado apestaban a sangre y polvo, cambiando entre múltiples formas, terminando en la clásica arma que usaba.

Algo de sudor frío recorrió su nuca, al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrío... no podía ser, aún si no era correcto, se negaba.

Betty: ¡yo elijo mi vida y mi destino! -gritó entrando en cólera, aunque inmediatamente tras hacerlo llevó sus manos a su estómago, adolorida... recordando las indicaciones del doctor: estaba prohibido entrar en emociones fuertes durante el embarazo, aún si era su mente, su cuerpo en el mundo real respondía a sus estímulos- ¡Uaaaghhht!, ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -repitió sudorosa, preocupada por su fruto, la Doppelganger pareció disfrutar de su agonía.

Miedo: **Y aún si eso es cierto, pasas todos los días de tu vida con** _ **miedo**_ **de lo que te convertirás** -refutó leyéndola como un libro abierto, irónicamente aún si portaba al rasgo conocido como "Miedo", eso no la excluía de sentirlo, siendo parte suya pudo saber al instante que temía ser una bestia, perder la locura y terminar acabando con todo el mundo, perdiendo a su familia justo como hizo su creadora- **y con ese miedo tuyo... ¡yo me hago más fuerte!, conócete a ti misma Bete Noire...** -alentó mirándola con una sonrisa psicótica, sus manos brillaban intensamente, Betty aún en el suelo se puso de pie, sujetándose su vientre- **enfréntame ahora... ¡o te devoraré, para luego acabar con tu esposo y tu hijo!**

Al oír esas palabras, un sentimiento olvidado recorrió sus venas... "acabaré con tu esposo y tu hijo"... eso... eso era... ¡IMPERDONABLE!

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Betty: ¡UUUAAAAARGHT! -llena de adrenalina, corrió directamente hacia su versión más oscura, materializando nuevamente con algo de piel su arma estelar, sus pupilas se contrajeron gracias a la ira recorriéndole su sistema, hasta que por fin ambas armas idénticas chocaron; manos y arma generando un potente estruendo, pero inmediatamente la castaña consiguió moverse aprovechando lo largo del mástil, colándose entre los brazos de la pelirrosada, estrellándose con un codazo contra su homónima.

 **PAM**

Las dos chocaron contra una pared, sin embargo no estando contenta con el resultado, "Bete" tomó a Betty de los hombros nuevamente, estrellándola al otro lado de la pared, preparando una de sus manos convertida en lanza, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas ella estrelló su bota en el pie derecho de la atacante.

Miedo: **AAARGGHHH** -quejándose de su dolor, pero no rindiéndose, la cogió del brazo derecho y alzándola con fuerza inhumana, envió directo al suelo, la joven se levantó adolorida solo para ser recibida con una serie de puñetazos directos en su barriga- **¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!, ¡TÚ Y ESE ERROR QUE TIENES EN TU VIENTRE!** -cada ataque era dado con furia e odio, finalizando con tomarla del pie, para lanzarla lejos.

 **POOOM**

Impactando de lleno contra el suelo, vio como su parte oscura volvía al ataque; cayendo sobre ella con sus botas brillando en color rosa, había potenciado sus suelas para dar un potente pisotón cuando tocara el piso, la portadora de miedo vio la sortija matrimonial en su anular... no podía rendirse, debía ganar, ¡por Frisk, por sus amigos, por su bebé!

 **PAAAM CRASHHH**

El ataque falló, Betty consiguió saltar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, aprovechando la nube de polvo que generó la tierra al partirse, se escabulló justo detrás de su doble, antes de que reaccionara impactó sus puños en su pecho, luego un barrido a sus piernas para dejarla caer al suelo y darle un rodillazo en la cara, tirándola de espaldas, finalizando con su guadaña contra su cuello, Miedo miraba a su portadora con furia y desconcierto, devolviendole la mirada con frialdad y resentimiento.

Betty: ¡tú no eres parte de mí! -exclamó presionando la hoja contra la carne, emitiendo no sangre roja, sino rosada, tenía muchas cosas por las que vivir, el hecho de tener que medicarse todos los días no era nada si podía seguir viviendo con Frisk a su lado, la sola idea de ver crecer a su niño en unos cuantos meses tras darle a luz no hacía nada más que renovar sus fuerzas.

Miedo: **¡soy parte de ti, parte de todo lo que vive!** -refutó rechazando la hoja del arma, quitándosela sin esfuerzo para volver a tomar la delantera, tirándola en el piso nuevamente estando ahora ella arriba, cogiéndola del suéter y estrellaba su cabeza continuamente para desorientarla, hasta que la vio lo suficientemente aturdida como para continuar, la lanzó lejos suyo, Betty cayó de cara al suelo, su doble retornó a la acción cogiéndola del cabello para obligarla a verla- **¡¿por qué odias lo que te mantiene viva?!** -interrogó, no buscando una respuesta de su parte, Betty se puso de pie intentando asestarle un puñetazo, fallando en el intento, Miedo por otra parte tenía golpes para dar y regalar.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Cara, torso, espalda, piernas, rodillas, estómago... una y otra vez impactaba sus puños limpios contra ella, haciéndola sangrar, aún si no sufría en la vida real, aquellos eran golpes emocionales, ¿realmente este era su destino?, ¿realmente su propio rasgo era más fuerte que ella?, no pudo continuar pensando pues de una patada directo en la cara la envió varios metros lejos, sus pasos eran lentos para rematarla... pero aún con algo de fuerza en su interior, Betty se puso de pie, alzando la mano derecha; donde sostenía su sortija matrimonial, la cual brilló un poco.

Miedo: **UARRGHT... AAARGH** -algo dañado por el brillo de la joya, se apresuró a impactar su puño por última vez en la cara de Dreemurr, alejándola nuevamente de si, Betty estaba cansada, desmotivada y exhausta, ya no era lo que fue hacía ocho años atrás- **¡Bete, aún te crees que eres humana!** -exclamó con furia, creía ser libre... ser feliz, ser capaz de elegir lo que podía hacer, cuando no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

"Bete se cree humana"... Betty analizó un poco esa frase mientras su doble se acercaba a ella dispuesta a destruirla... sus manos decayeron sobre su sortija, recordando el rostro de Frisk y la vez que unieron sus labios para concretar su matrimonio... él la había amado, aún sabiendo que no era una humana realmente.

Eso... eso era la respuesta.

Betty: yo... -murmuró levantándose, llevandose una de sus manos a la cara para limpiarse sangre, dirigió la mirada a su rasgo: su verdadera yo; a Bete Noire, la bestia negra- te reconozco -anunció con la mano restante sobre su pecho, aquella ilusión devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, para luego rugir dispuesta a matarla... pero su alma surgió hacia afuera, revelando el rosado y palpitante corazón que representaba miedo.

 **FUIIIIING**

Miedo: **¡GRRGK!... ¡AAAAAARGGHHH!** -Contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo empezó a ser succionado por el corazón, estaba devolviéndola a su lugar, sus ojos decayeron en la mano con la que parecía estar conteniéndola, aquella sortija... brillaba en un rojo brillante que parecía el sol, calcinándola de a poco.

Todo esto era observado por la chiquilla, que tenía una mirada implacable, haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad aumentó la intensidad en su alma, atrayendo a su espejo aún más, debilitándola... el poder de sus manos desapareció, al igual que el aura intimidante que anteriormente la hacía temblar, no estaba sola... ¡no iba a perder!

 **FUIIIIIIIIING**

Betty: ¡Eres el rasgo de mi alma... pero no tienes control sobre mí! -contestó aclarando las dudas internas de su sombra, ahora podía entender sus pensamientos; aquella criatura similar a ella estaba anonadada de cómo es que había conseguido superarla, cada vez más y más cerca, ahora los ojos de esa abominación estaban llenos de desesperación- ¡Con Amado a mi lado, soy yo la que tiene el control! -usando esta vez la mano que portaba su sortija, acercó aún más su proyección, su alma ahora parecía un agujero negro tragándose una hormiga, no podía escapar aún si lo intentara, sus garras empezaron a clavarse en la madera intentando resistirse- ¡Frisk y yo nunca terminaremos como Agate y Copper! -exclamó haciendo un último esfuerzo, ahora ambas estaban frente a frente, la bestia y la bella, Betty tomó a su reflejo con la mano matrimonial, asegurándose de que sus orbes estuviesen alineados- **Eres mi realidad, Bete Noire**... _¡pero Betty es quien elijo ser!_ -exclamó finalizando la interacción, llevando su dedo anular a su copia.

 **FUOSHHHHH**

Bete: **GRUAAAAAAARGHHHHH** -con un último rugido, aquella proyección comenzó a quemarse en un brillante fuego rojizo proveniente desde su anillo, hasta que de ella no quedó nada, tras desaparecer, Betty cayó de rodillas, sobándose su estómago con extrema preocupación.

Toda aquella ilusión empezó a disiparse con una brillante luz blanca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Te amo]-**

La luz solar entró por la ventana, indicando que era momento de despertar, Frisk se levantó de inmediato como el madrugador que era, sin embargo su tranquilidad mañanera desapareció al darse cuenta de que su esposa no se encontraba al lado suyo como era costumbre, aún si no debía preocuparse, era algo natural e inevitable.

Frisk: ¿Betty? -sin siquiera quitarse el pijama o ponerse pantuflas, entro al baño pensando que estaría tomando una ducha, no encontrando absolutamente nada, luego se dirigió al comedor, de nueva cuenta estaba todo vacío, no se molestó en entrar a la cocina pues su mujer no era buena para ello, por lo que el desayuno estaba descartado- ¡¿BETTY?! -aún así era preocupante, su corazón empezó a brincarle por temor a imaginarse la peor situación, sus piernas terminaron por llevarlo al último lugar donde debía buscar; el jardín trasero... al abrir la ventana, vio a la joven embarazada descansar sobre una silla color verde, miraba atentamente como aquel rey emergía por las montañas, iluminando toda la ciudad con su presencia, al verla allí rápidamente se calmó, caminando hacia ella- hey... buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

Betty: ... buenos días tesoro -respondió dándose la vuelta para saludarle, una de sus manos se hallaba en su pancita, acariciándola repetidas veces para mimar a su bebé, aún si habían sido unas horas sin sentirlo, bastó para que llegara a extrañar el sentimiento de tener aquella criaturita dormilona dentro suyo, determinación se sorprendió al ver el rostro tan... radiante que traía su pareja- ¿cómo dormiste?

Frisk: bien... muy bien -contestó acercándose a ella, no le importaba si se le hacía tarde... más importante que su trabajo, era el bienestar de su familia, sus brazos cayeron en los hombros de Miedo, para luego unir ambos su labios en un amoroso beso que duró unos segundos- ¿qué hacen aquí?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la fémina al oírle preguntar en plural, pedazo de tontuelo... como si su pequeño pudiese contestar aquella pregunta, pero detalles como esos eran los que la hacían caer aún más en el pozo del amor.

Betty: quise venir a ver el sol un rato... me levanté temprano, y sabes que no me gusta cocinar así que... vine a saludar al astro rey -cualquiera pensaría que mentía, pero no... tras su batalla interna con su alma, si que despertó temprano, en lugar de continuar durmiendo o avisarle a su marido sobre lo sucedido anoche, decidió salir a disfrutar de la vista.

Frisk: me alegro... -su tono denotaba felicidad, su Betita tenía pasatiempos extraños, pero al fin y al cabo adorables, por esa y más razones la amo, la ama y seguiría amando hasta morir, sin embargo su rostro alegre rápidamente cambió a uno un tanto triste, cambio que no pasó desapercibido por ella- ¿quieres... que te traiga la medicina?

Silencio incómodo... simplemente silencio incómodo... era una pregunta bastante cruel y molesta tanto para él como para ella, sin embargo Dreemurr no esperó la mueca de dicha que adornó el rostro blanco y bello de su adorada, Betty le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en él.

Betty: no cariño... no... -aclaró estando en una posición negativa ante su proposición, a él terminó sorprendiéndole tal respuesta, como si fuera un libro abierto la fémina consiguió deducir lo que estaba pensando, en otra ocasión le diría lo que sucedió ayer en la noche inmediatamente, pero por ahora debía conformarse con esto- no te preocupes... te contaré todo mañana... pero por ahora, solo confía en mí, ¿si? -pidió suplicante, mientras le obsequiaba una mirada cargada de ternura, Frisk cedió ante tal vista y terminó derritiéndose ante su afecto.

Frisk: si... siempre Betita, siempre -él siempre confiaría en ella, lo hizo desde que eran unos adolescentes tontos y inmaduros, lo hizo cuando ella le juró que no le traicionaría o mentiría nuevamente, lo hizo cuando ella le pidió su primera cita sin engaños ni mentiras... y lo hizo, cuando ella le juró serle fiel hasta el fin de los tiempos- te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes Betita?

Aquella pregunta calentó el corazón de Noire, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosado debido a la vergüenza... el coqueto de su hombre siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla sonrojar o de hacer florecer su naturaleza de joven enamorada, reforzando aún más el lazo que compartían.

Betty: Si... lo sé porque yo también te amo mucho, Amado -finalizó abrazándolo, con lágrimas de felicidad acumulándose en sus ojos, realmente Frisk era especial, no era nada de lo cual quisiera desatarse ni borrarse, gracias a él... a su apoyo, su compañía, su determinación y amor, ella era capaz de pasar cualquier obstáculo, incluyendo su propia alma- estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos...

El usuario de escudo y espada sonrió ante aquellas últimas palabras, tomando sus labios con dulzura... quizás no era momento de discutir cómo le pondrían al bebé, aún si Betty ya dio por sentado que era un varón, él seguía esperando una niñita, pero ya tendrían el resto del día para discutir aquello.

Por el momento, solo quería disfrutar de tener sus labios conectados a los suyos.

 **El Fin.**


	10. Una jueza verdadera

**Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Una Jueza verdadera.**

 **Au: Storyshift**

 **Basado en el comic conocido como "The sadness end" hecho por: "TheTimeLimit".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Nappstablook: oh... y Frisk... -el espectro musical se notaba desanimado, pronto llegaría su momento de partir transformándose nuevamente en Boogie la flor, pero aún así había disfrutado enormemente la compañía del castaño estos minutos aquí, tras romper la barrera- ten cuidado en el mundo exterior... ¿ok?, aún con todo lo que piensan los monstruos, no es tan grandioso como aquí -él lo sabía bien, ¿cómo no hacerlo si su prima y él murieron en la villa mil años atras?, aún con todo ese tiempo transcurrido, un humano siempre sería un humano- Hay un montón de Boogies allí fuera... y no todo puede resolverse siendo amable -por primera vez, el humano consiguió divisar la expresión seria en el rostro del espectro, Napps no era alguien de ser serio gracias a lo poco que sabía de él, esto significaba que era importantísimo- Frisk... no asesines, y no seas asesinado. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer allí fuera, porque una vez afuera... -cabizbajo, miró a la tumba de flores, más específicamente a donde Mettaton estaba enterrada.

 _ **"No hay segundas oportunidades"**_

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk: ¡d-deja de molestarme Rara! -exclamó el portador del rasgo carmesí, él y su amiga habían salido hacía no mucho del hogar donde vivían su padre y él para poder charlar un rato, todo el mundo podía notar que algo estaba naciendo entre Frisk y Chara Dreemurr, una especie de conexión que muy en el futuro, desembocaría posiblemente en una relación.

Claro, eso no quitaba el sentido del humor un poco pesado en la fémina de capucha verde limón, que segundos atrás molestó al embajador nuevamente con el hecho de que siempre tenía sus ojos cerrados, haciéndole parecer una especie de "asiático", sumado al color obscurecido de su piel, no tardó en preguntarle si tenía -obviamente en broma- antepasados africanos.

Chara: ¿por qué lloras espejito?, ¡es una broma, vamos no te me alborotes!~ -canturreó dándole un golpe ligero y suave en el hombro, era feliz... Frisk la hacía feliz, no temía decir que estaba enamorada de él, le gustaba bastante pese a que tenían unos cuantos años de diferencia, Frisk pronto cumpliría once años y ella ya tenía dieciséis, pero le importaba un carajo si su cercanía llegaba a ser mal vista por los demás, lo amaba con todo su corazón... por eso no permitiría que nadie le tocase un pelo, siempre... siempre le protegería, siempre estaría a su lado.

 _"¡LADRÓOOON!"_

Gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, casi al mismo tiempo un hombre pasó corriendo al lado de la pareja, Chara por instinto cogió a Frisk entre sus brazos, resguardándole del peligro posible, Papyrus la mataría si algo fuese a sucederle, y ella tampoco sería capaz de perdonarse si era incapaz de proteger a quien amaba.

Su mirada -cargada de hostilidad- no tardó en dirigirse a aquel hombre que huía de la justicia, los humanos realmente eran criaturas despreciables, nada como el dulce, dulce e inocente Frisk, él era un tesoro, un ángel caído del cielo, hubiese seguido alagándole de no ser porque aquel de suéter negruzco se removió entre sus brazos, apartándose de ella.

Frisk: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -estaba lleno de impotencia, no tardó en jalar tres veces su manga derecha, indicando con el brazo libre la dirección en la que huía aquel asaltante, esto era algo imposible de permitirse en frente de él, odiaba las injusticias, pero Chara -quien era obviamente más poderosa- tenía mayores posibilidades de detener a aquel tipo.

Chara: lo siento Mirror, no es mi problema -respondió alzando los hombros, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en un simple atraco?, era irrelevante, por ella que robase medio mundo si anhelaba, no tenía en absoluto relación a su vida, por otra parte, Frisk estaba lleno de incredulidad ante lo que estaba oyendo, ¿cómo podía ser así de floja, ser incapaz de preocuparse?, no podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de impedirlo!

 _"¡Entonces yo iré!"_

Dicho y hecho; empezó a correr con determinación hacia el ladrón, su cabeza ya formulaba un plan con el cual mantener sujeto a aquel tarado: sujetaría su pierna, haría hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo retenido en algún lugar, haciendo que se concentrase en quitárselo de encima y allí podría llegar la policía a arrestarlo.

Sin embargo, el pobre salvador de los monstruos no fue capaz de prever algún plan de contramedida contra un arma de fuego: aquel humano de cabello negro se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo, con un revolver entre sus dedos apuntado directo hacia su pecho, su mirada llena de frustración por ser detenido reflejaba claro sus intenciones: iba dispararle.

El mundo pareció desaparecer, en aquellos instantes solo eran el niño y aquel adulto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Frisk sintió verdadero temor recorrerle la columna vertebral, sus parpados se separaron dejándole ver pupilas color miel, con lágrimas debido a que sabía lo que tocaba ahora... su final.

 **BANG**

 **SPLASH**

La bala penetró en su torso, directamente en su pecho, desde atrás... Chara Dreemurr abrió los ojos estupefacta, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes carmesíes, ira comenzó a recorrer su pecho opacando a la tristeza, su ojo izquierdo empezó a secretar un miasma negro acompañado de una flama rojiza.

Chara: n-no... _**¡t-TÚ!**_ -su furia era grande, su mano derecha se baño con magia pues estaba dispuesta a utilizarla contra él, iba a desintegrarlo, hacerle pasar el infierno en vida por haberse siquiera atrevido a herir a su lindo, tierno, dulce e inocente Mirro-

 _"¡CHARA!"_

Pero su grito desesperado la detuvo de seguir para matar a ese miserable, pronto la llama de ira en ella se apagó, siendo reemplazada por preocupación mezclada con tristeza de verle herido, había fallado en protegerle, había salido lastimado sin que ella pudiese haberle protegido... todo por ser una maldita floja sin remedio.

 **TAFP**

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre ella, fue entonces cuando observó con horror como sangre salía del interior de su boca, sus ojos finalmente abiertos estaban perdiendo brillo, al igual que sus parpados cada vez estaban más cerca de cerrarse... pánico comenzó a inundar su sistema, mientras el peor de los escenarios sucedía justo entre sus brazos.

Frisk estaba muriendo.

Chara: M-Mirrorcito... e-espejito... ¿q-qué sucede? -pero se negaba a aceptarlo, aún cuando lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus rubíes, aún cuando su corazón latía desenfrenadamente debido al dolor de perder a su media naranja, no podía ser real, todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Frisk: Chara... yo... no puedo... reiniciar -murmuró perdiendo las fuerzas, él también comenzó a llorar de manera abierta pues sentía como aún cuando quería luchar, estas abandonaban su cuerpo, impidiéndole seguir en esta vida, su voluntad se perdía siendo reemplazada por deseos de dormirse.

La vida comenzó a escapársele entre gotas rojas que caían por su mentón.

Chara: ¡e-espera, t-tus ítems, úsalos! -rogó con su mundo cayéndose a pedazos, esto realmente no podía estar pasando, su amado niño... su tierno compañerito, su igual: su "espejito" estaba cayéndose a pedazos ahora que un mal nacido lo había roto utilizando una bala. Nunca pensó que llegaría este día.

Su piel comenzó a perder aquel color tostado, empezando a ser remplazado por un tono algo opaco, el calor natural empezaba a perderse, devorado por un frío verdaderamente atroz e inhumano, la parca ya casi terminaba de llevárselo, pero no se iría sin antes pedirle perdón... por todo lo que había hecho.

Frisk: no... tengo -contestó con su vista volviéndose borrosa, ya no resistía más las ganas, aún llorando debido a la impotencia de dejarlos solos a todos, decidió rendirse- lo... siento -dijo apenas audible, despidiéndose de ella, de sus amigos, de su papá... de todos.

 **CRACK**

Su alma salió de su pecho, flotando unos segundos al aire libre, agrietándose hasta que fue dividida en dos partes, y posteriormente quebrada en múltiples pedazos rojizos, que desaparecieron en la nada al tocar el suelo.

Chara: ... ¿Frisk? -sonrió, al mismo tiempo que las líneas saladas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, similar a cataratas, entrando en un estado de negación empezó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en un gesto similar al estado emocional por el que pasaba, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro infantil- ¡abre tus ojos, maldición!, ¿n-no vas a Reiniciar todavía? Re... Reinicia... ¡POR FAVOR REINICIA! -rogó emitiendo un chirrido desesperado, pronto el tono de voz quebrado que traía fue reemplazado por uno de desesperación- h-hey Mirror... no es tu culpa, lo admito. s-solo... tenemos que hacerlo todo otra vez -odiaba los reinicios, porque los veía como una forma de huir a las consecuencias... pero no quería vivir en un mundo donde Frisk estuviese muerto, aún si era hipócrita de parte suya, era algo sin relevancia- ya te estás tomando tu tiempo, ¿sabes?... -pero era inútil, todo seguía exactamente igual, el mundo no se partía en pedazos para rearmarse en Snowdin otra vez, la superficie seguía estando aquí, y Frisk continuaba desangrándose entre sus manos- _**¡¿POR QUÉ TODO SIGUE IGUAL?!, ¡REINICIAREINICIAREINICIAREINICIAREINICIA!**_ -pronto comenzó a gritar sin precedentes, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasándole, ella amaba a Frisk, le prometió a Papyrus protegerlo, se prometió a ella misma amarlo y cuidarlo hasta el final de los días... y nuevamente, había roto sus promesas.

Aquellos gritos pronto se transformaron en llantos, su garganta le dolía, pero no se comparaba en nada al dolor en su pobre corazón, hubiese continuado por bastante tiempo en aquel estado de no ser por una mano cayendo sobre su hombro, tirándolo levemente, la hija del staff real se dio la vuelta, observando a un hombre rubio de suéter azul.

 _"¡Soy un doctor, déjeme sanar al chico mientras llega la ambulancia!"_

... ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a querer pensar que su pobre niño, su pobre Frisky... su mirrorcito, estaba vivo?, ¿acaso no sabía que cuando un alma se rompía, no había vuelta atrás?, su espejito estaba muerto, no volvería a caminar, brincar y saltar nunca más... no volvería a decirle "Rara" nunca más.

 _"Señorita... por favor"_

No había nada que perder... aún si sabía que jamás volvería a verle vivo, quería creer en aquella mentira solo un poco... conforme se quedaba sola, sus ojos bajaron hasta terminar observando la sangre en sus palmas, despertando recuerdos dolorosos que creía haber olvidado.

Visiones sobre un pasillo dorado envuelto en penumbras, un pequeño niño cubierto de polvo, y ella ignorando sus gritos, sus lágrimas, las súplicas por algo de piedad, siendo brutal, siendo brusca, siendo sanguinaria, quebrando huesos al impactarle contra paredes y techo, usarlo como tiro al blanco con cuchillos o desintegrarlo...

Era doloroso... pero más doloroso le resultaba saber, que Frisk esta vez no volvería... y todo había sido culpa suya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Casi una semana había pasado para que el juicio se llevase a cabo, una realmente atroz pues a todos los monstruos les había hecho falta la presencia de su héroe: Asriel perdió a su mejor amigo, Papyrus perdió a otro hijo... Sans a su sobrinito, Undyne a la estrella de su show y Toriel y Asgore a aquel que logró salvar su relación, a un miembro de su familia.

Las manos enguantadas de Chara decayeron sobre las de su compañero de bromas, Skeleton devolvió la mirada permitiéndole ver claramente su estado: marcas de lágrimas desde sus cuencas hasta la mandíbula indicando noches llorando, similar a ella... pero aún así, aquel contacto visual bastó para tranquilizarlo.

Chara: no te preocupes Paps, pagará -aseguró intentando darle algo de confianza, Chara no tenía fe en la humanidad, pero sabía que las pruebas presentes y eran claras: aquel asesino mató a su Mirrorcito, e iría directo a la cárcel donde podría pudrirse eternamente.

El esqueleto de baja estatura dejó caer sus manos en los hombros del menor, apegándole al respaldo pues era momento de adoptar una postura acorde a lo que sucedería ahora mismo, con un fuerte "¡Dejen entrar al acusado!" el ladrón de negra cabellera pasó por esas enormes puertas de madera, siendo arrastrado por dos oficiales de policía.

Ambos humanos se vieron fijamente, reconociéndose instantáneamente, una pequeña risilla escapó de entre los labios del criminal, eso hizo juego con el rostro jocoso que traía, de igual forma la hija mayor del matrimonio Dreemurr tenía un rostro de furia e de odio.

 _"Señoras y señores, dejemos que este juicio empiece"_

Aún cuando las ganas por asesinarle eran inmensas, sabía que nada podía hacer... por ahora, Chara Dreemurr debía mantenerse sentada, tranquila y confiar por primera -también única- vez en que la humanidad y sus sistemas judiciales harían lo correcto, por el bien de todos los monstruos y los humanos.

Por el bien de la memoria de Frisk.

 _"Su señoría... mi cliente está siendo acusado por un crimen del cual escasea evidencia física para vincularlo con la escena del crimen. Solo está bajo arresto únicamente bajo las sospechas de homicidio armado, pero no tienen nada para probar que lo hizo o que esté relacionado a la escena del crimen"_

Habló la defensa con un tono de voz tranquilo, creíble... mientras el acusado se hallaba sentado a un lado suyo con un rostro impasible, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa, este juicio estaba ganado prácticamente pues se había asegurado de deshacerse totalmente de las pruebas, por lo tanto era un triunfo asegurado.

 **"Incontables testigos le vieron correr cerca de la escena, no olvidemos también a la humana de nombre Chara que presenció todo. el acusado sacó un arma y disparó a la víctima, después de eso huyó hasta ser atrapado por la policía debido a ser cierto que había robado"**

Pero el abogado no se rendía, de igual forma atacó con toda la evidencia que tenía, a sus ojos aquel hombre era totalmente indefendible, era claro que había matado a Frisk Skeleton, no solo asesinato sino también cometió infanticidio, ¿cómo esa mujer podía estar pensando en poner las manos al fuego por él?

 **"Tenía rastros de pólvora en sus dedos, además del bolso, negó ser el asesino cuando fue únicamente sospechado de robo, ¡Claramente él es culpable!"**

Pero perdió la compostura desgraciadamente, reduciendo drásticamente su credibilidad ante los ojos del resto, aquella oportunidad no podía ser desaprovechada por la fiscal, era una en un millón, por lo que con un porte elegante, se decidió por aplastar de una vez al insolente de su rival.

 _"No hay motivo, ni arma homicida, ni tampoco evidencia. Por si fuera poco, tu testigo más fuerte resulta que es un monstruo"_

La de orbes carmesíes abrió los ojos, para luego devolverles la mirada a sus familiares, ella legalmente era hija adoptada de Asgore y Toriel desde hace casi once años, más de una década viviendo en el subsuelo fue lo suficiente como para que ella ya no sea considerada "humana" sino una monstruo.

"Hay mucha verdad en ello. hay evidencia de que el acusado robó y estaba cerca de la escena: pero sin un arma homicida, sin más testigos o más evidencia que solo sospechas sin fundamentos, no veo motivo alguno por lo cual condenarlo por asesinato. Sin embargo será sentenciado a hacer trabajo comunitario por robar"

Con cada palabra que dio el juez, los monstruos ganaron rostros de horror y espanto, de igual forma el pelinegro devolvió la mirada al grupo con una sonrisa socarrona, las cuencas de Papyrus estaban tan abiertas como cuando usaba sus ojos saltones, pero en esta ocasión era diferente... estaban llenas con dolor paternal.

"Será puesto en libertad entonces, ¡caso cerrado!, pueden irse"

 **BAMP BAMP**

El martillo de madera chocó dos veces, indicando que todo llegó a su fin, Chara apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que hacía sus dientes rechinar, lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos... estos malditos humanos racistas, aquellos malditos sistemas totalmente inútiles y estúpidos...

Papyrus: ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! -acusó firmemente el maestro escolar, encarando a aquel que destrozó el alma de su pequeño amante a los puzzles, lo sabía, había criado durante muy poco tiempo a Chara cuando cayó al subsuelo, peor ello sabía que no era una mentirosa.

Sin embargo, no hubo ni una respuesta ante tal acusación por parte del hombre, que en su lugar solo le dedicó una mirada de superioridad, como si fuese un rey tranquilizando a una cucaracha.

Johnatan: Oh, lo siento. Pero no se preocupe señor... -una sonrisa sádica y extremadamente enfermiza apreció en el rostro del asesino, quien estaba deleitándose con las lágrimas que caían libremente por el esquelético rostro- ¡conozco una escuela que tiene esqueletos muy buenos para adoptar!

Eso fue todo.

 **ZACK**

Un cuchillo carmesí de enorme tamaño fue arrojado hacia la pierna del ladrón, que fue ensartado en la pared, para evitar que se cayese al suelo -y multiplicar el dolor- varias versiones pequeñas emergieron de esta: clavándose por todo su cuerpo, provocándole dolor pero aún manteniéndolo vivo.

Chara: **snif**... **snif**... te haré... ¡arder en el infierno! -juró la joven de mejillas rosadas, quien tenía el brazo alzado y cubierto por un manto rojo, había sido ella quien atacó al infame miserable, aún para sorpresa de quienes iban retirándose del salón, en ese momento parecía que solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Desde atrás suyo emergieron dos cabezas de cabra enormes, los inventos de su padre estaban listos para ejecutar un disparo fatal, ¿cómo no hizo esto antes?, ¿cómo pudo siquiera confiar en que la humanidad haría lo correcto?, los humanos eran horribles, asquerosos, inmundos, injustos, asesinos, destructores... nada como los monstruos o su Mirror.

Una risa emergió por la boca del moribundo, que desangrándose, devolvió una mirada de maldad auténtica: no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber matado al mocoso hacía unos días, y el saber cuánto dolor les estaba causando a todos ahora mismo no podía sino llenarlo de gozo y alegría.

Johnatan: ¡supongo que tu novio y yo nos veremos allí! -se despidió con alegría, él tenía un legado: era alguien, aquel que destruyó al héroe de todos los monstruos, aquel que extinguió su estrella fugaz, aquel que rompió el corazón de la jueza del subsuelo.

Por otro lado, el ojo izquierdo de Dreemurr observó el pecho del pobre bastardo que iba a matar, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que el rasgo predominante en aquel corazón tan malvado era nada más y nada menos que Justicia... heh, que buen chiste, realmente bueno.

Chara: (¿tu alma es justicia?) -inaudible para todos, su voz mental habló con ella misma, observando aquel acontecimiento con gracia, mientras las bocas se abrían, acumulaban magia y se preparaban para disparar- (Que irónico).

 **CHACK**

Y con un chasquido de dedos, la jueza del subsuelo dejó su martillo caer sobre los malvados.

 **¡BOGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Con un grito agonizante, el cuerpo del convicto fue desintegrado hasta sus células, incluyendo el alma dorada que justo como la de su pareja, se partió en pedazos, desapareciendo en el olvido.

Al final... ella era la única jueza.

Pero ahora... _**estaba sola.**_

 **Fin.**


	11. No soy

**Multiverso.**

 **Drabble.**

 **No soy…**

 **Au: Glitchtale.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"No soy perfecta"

Eso lo sabía bien, ¿pero qué más podía esperarse de un ser creado mediante un hechizo?, ¿qué más podía pedírsele a una máquina de destrucción que negó todo todo conocido hasta ese momento?

"No soy redimible"

¿Cuantas veces repitió aquellas tres palabras cual mantra en su calabozo, muriéndose por algo de comer casi a diario?, pfft, dejó de contar tras la tercer visita.

"No soy humana"

Claro que no, aún si tenía órganos humanos dentro suyo, no los usaba porque eran innecesarios para ella. ¿Qué clase de humano puede conseguir tal azaña?, nadie. Eso obviamente implicaba la incapacidad de reproducción y por ende, formar una familia.

"No soy real"

No poseía nacimiento o padres, a lo mucho un origen, pero fuera de eso y del propósito que tenía... o tuvo, no le quedaba nada por lo cual justificar su vida.

"No soy Amber"

La pobre estaba muerta desde hacía dos milenios, con el metal mágico perforando su corazón, mirando con horror los ojos de aquella que amó... eran similares, pero nada más.

"No soy bonita"

Su rostro se había deformado por siempre en esta abominación, sus ojos eran terriblemente asquerosos, aterradores y demoníacos, ni que hablar de sus dientes, boca o labios. Por ello debía mantenerse usando una bufanda y un par de lentes todos los días para ocultar tal fealdad.

"No conozco amor"

El sentimiento que todos llegan a sentir múltiples veces en su vida, algo natural... era desconocido para ella, ¿sería este calor, esta tibieza en su alma?, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

"Entonces... _¿Por qué?"_

Dolía... su bondad dolía, pero no era un dolor similar al de antes, no eran odio o repulsión... era simplemente dolor, que con el tiempo se reveló como la llamada "culpa"

 **Porque te amo**

Ante la misma pregunta, la misma respuesta. Durante casi cinco años, todo se repetía una y mil veces. ¿La amaba?, ¿a ella?, ¿a una cosa, que intentó destruirlo todo?

Y siempre, siempre que contestaba eso... ya sea en un lugar público, en frente de varias personas, en una celebración, fiesta o lo que sea... ella lloraba, y lloraba...

Lloraba porque dolía... lloraba porque no lo entendía... lloraba porque aún sin luchar, la hacía sufrir. Lloraba... porque él la amaba.

 **No llores... por favor**

Y él, al verla llorar... la abrazaba, apegando su cabeza a su pecho. Arrullándola con el latido del rasgo enemigo, los sonidos del corazón la tranquilizaban... la adormecían... y la cosa cierra sus ojos, llorando en silencio, mientras el embajador se quita su suéter y la cubre con él, para que no tenga frío.

Y al verla dormir, tan apacible... tan tranquila, dulce e inocentemente, no puede evitar sonreír, para despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **Fin.**_


	12. La senda interminable

**Por favor, lean las notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **La senda interminable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme avanzaba lentamente hacia su objetivo, sus ojos se abren: no necesita tenerlos abiertos para ver, como casi todos los de su clase, pero quiere que su presa, que su objetivo vea sus pupilas: brillantes de naranja y celeste, llenas de odio por sus acciones, llenas de odio por el hecho de haber nacido.

Su guadaña se materializa entre sus manos, lista para ser manchada de sangre de culpables nuevamente, con su muerte los monstruos estarán a salvo, con su muerte el embajador o embajadora sobrevivirá, el futuro estará asegurado como una vida utópica entre humanos y monstruos.

... Empieza a tener una jaqueca: sabe que es momento de recordar... él odia recordar, pero siempre ha odiado muchas cosas, en especial su pasado, y la basura débil que solía ser era uno de los múltiples motivos, sabe bien que mientras más trate de resistirse a los Flashbacks, más nítidos serán, por lo que simplemente los deja fluir... para recordarse a si mismo por qué es quién es.

Porqué es Revenger.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El chico abrió los ojos con un delicioso olor a spaghetti inundando sus fosas nasales, no pudo evitar sonreír de inmediato: pronto sería hora de almorzar, y el amaba la comida de Papyrus, amaba salir de patrullas con él y Sans, aún si su destino era ir a enfrentar a Asgore, habían llegado a un acuerdo: Frisk podría vivir en el subsuelo al menos hasta morir por la edad, cosa que según el rey a ojos de su especie, era solo un parpadeo.

 _"HUMAAAAAAANOOO, ¡DESPIERTA!, ES HORA DE QUE TÚ Y SANS COMAN LA COMIDA DE EL GRAN PAPYRUS"_

Flowey había desaparecido, si aún se mantenía espiando todo lo que hacía Frisk o planeaba absorber las almas humanas otra vez, era desconocido para el octavo caído, quien bajaba las escaleras con evidente felicidad: su vida era un cielo prácticamente, tenía amigos por doquier, todo un mundo por explorar y aún más gente que conocer, pues mediante Undyne y Alphys, había aprendido que el subsuelo aún guardaba unos cuantos secretos.

Sans: vaya niño, realmente estás creciendo -comentó el esqueleto de azuladas vestimentas, quien normalmente de los tres, era el último en levantarse, pero Frisk había estado en los últimos días quitándole aquel puesto, ¿sería por las noches interminables viendo anime en el laboratorio de Alphys?, ¿por pasar jugando a correteadas con Papyrus casi a diario?, ¿o simplemente estaba llegando a los diez años?

Sea como fuese, el punto era que había estado robándole su puesto de despertarse tarde, aunque eso sería corregido de una u otra forma por Papyrus quien a pesar de ser tan... "Papyrus", era un esqueleto estricto, aún si era costumbre para él el levantarse cuando quisiese por sus hábitos de vida callejera, no le importaba en absoluto adecuarse a un horario si la recompensa era una cama caliente todas las noches, comida deliciosa y gente que le amara.

Por eso no le importaba llorar abiertamente de vez en cuando, aún con sus amigos observándole, porque Frisk sabía, que su hogar era en el subsuelo, que su lugar estaba donde estuviesen su "Papáns" y su "Hermanayrus", aún si Asgore le ofreció criarle como su hijo e ir juntos a buscar a Toriel, rechazó la oferta... Asgore era más como un tío, y Toriel su tía, pero... Papyrus y Sans, ellos... eran su mundo entero.

 **Munch~ Munch~ Munch~**

Masticaba suave y lentamente, había aprendido a no comer con tanta desesperación como acostumbraba, así podía disfrutar la comida y de paso el desayuno en general, aún con todas las malas críticas que daban el esqueleto vago y la pelirroja gritona a la comida del aspirante a guardia real, desde el punto de vista de Frisk, su Hermanayrus cocinaba exquisito.

Papyrus: ¡WOWIE, HUMANO! COMO SIEMPRE, ERES UN AUTÉNTICO GLOTÓN, PERO ES DE ESPERARSE SIENDO QUE COMES LA COMIDA DE EL GRAN PAPYRUS -siempre radiante, siempre hablando fuerte, siempre feliz... así era el propietario de bufanda roja amante de los puzzles, era parte de su personalidad, era... magnífico: Frisk no tenía tanta inocencia como esperarías de un niño con nueve años de vida, aunque era obvio teniendo en cuenta que vivió todo ese tiempo en la calle, pero... él se esforzaba para algún día, tener un corazón tan bueno como el de su querido Hermano mayor- ¿HUMANO?, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?, TE HAS PUESTO A LLORAR DE NUEVO... ¡WOWIE!, ¿ACASO MI COMIDA SABE TAN BIEN? -el rostro de preocupación que tenía rápidamente fue reemplazado por uno de alegría, el castaño asintió efusivamente, no podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía, porque a sus ojos... lo tenía todo.

La comida terminó no mucho tiempo después, sorpresivamente, Sans no hizo uno de los clásicos chistes que provocaban que Papyrus ganase ojos saltones o reaccionase de forma exagerada, por lo que una vez fuera de la casa, era momento de iniciar su rutina diaria: patrullar por Snowdin, revisar algunas trampas, hacerle el reporte a Undyne y por último, reunirse todos en el laboratorio de Alphys para ver el programa nocturno de Mettaton y unas dos o tres películas.

El "trío de esqueletos" -así es como Papyrus les llamaba, no hacía mucho tiempo que además, condecoró a Frisk como un esqueleto honorario- se separó en el bosque de Snowdin: Sans probablemente iría a vaguear por allí, Papyrus iría hacia la zona de los puzzles con X azules, y Frisk estaría encargado de revisar si aún quedaba spaghetti en la zona del microondas.

Nunca entendió por qué había uno aquí siendo que no tenía un toma corrientes para ser enchufado y la comida recalentada, un día de estos tenía que avisarle a Papyrus que era imposible hacer de este puzzle algo útil si no había electricidad para hacerlo funcionar y por consiguiente, calentar la comida, su atención rápidamente se desvió a otra cosa: más específicamente la estrella dorada de cuatro picos detrás suyo.

Jamás fue alguien muy listo, más que nada por no recibir educación, pero... ¿cómo funcionaban estas cosas, ¿qué hacían exactamente?, muchos creían que su gran habilidad para esquivar ataques provenía del subsuelo, pero no era así: él ya había tenido que evadir múltiples peligros del mundo exterior, como otros vagabundos queriendo quitarle lo poco que era capaz de conseguir para alimentarse.

 **DING~**

Una vez su mano toco la estrella, como era de esperarse apareció un cuadrado oscuro con su nombre y su nivel de Love, pero eso no era todo: también estaban incluidas las opciones **[Salvar]** , **[Cargar]** y **[Resetear]**... ya había presionado la tercera en múltiples ocasiones cuando intentaba hacer a todos felices, había también prometido nunca volver a hacerlo una vez consiguiera su final feliz perfecto.

Y ese era su plan, pero no el de alguien más.

 **[Ya has tenido casi un año desde que reiniciaste. estoy aburrida, ¡estoy harta!]**

La voz había regresado: nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero desde su caída al subsuelo alguien o algo había estado habitando su cabeza, diciéndole... no, exigiéndole que matara a todo el mundo, demandándole que luchase, que se enfrentase a los monstruos, y por cada asesinato ya sea por error o defensa que cometía, "eso" le animaba, demandándole más.

Por cada reinicio que hacía, le demandaba que matase a todos desde el inicio, incluida Toriel que lo único que siempre quiso fue protegerle, claro está que Frisk jamás llegó a hacerle caso, siempre intentó asesinar a quienes no tuviese opción o buscar hasta encontrar una forma de perdonarlos, como sucedió con Undyne donde todo lo que debía hacer era llevarla al puente de Hotland.

El mundo pareció hacerse pedazos, Frisk finalmente abrió los ojos: sus pupilas castañas observaron que se hallaba en una especie de montículo de tierra, donde se veían las siluetas de sus amigos dándole la espalda, y arriba una pantalla que mostraba a Snowdin, este era lo que él llamó "menú", pues traía las tres opciones anteriormente mencionadas.

Pero contrario a las cientos de veces que lo visitó, no estaba solo.

?: Realmente eres una molestia niño estúpido, ¿quién te has creído para desobedecerme? -una niña un par de años mayor que él salió de las penumbras: supo entonces que ella era la voz, más precisamente pudo observar que tenía ropas similares a las suyas... recordó haber visto hacía mucho tiempo, en la habitación del hogar de Asgore en New Home, una fotografía de él, Toriel y dos niños, siendo uno una cabra y la otra humana.

Aquella humanara era quien veía ahora mismo.

¿Cómo era esto posible?, ¿una muerta vivía dentro de su cabeza?, era inaudito, algo tenía que ser con respecto a su alma, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido pues los humanos no podían absorber almas humanas, y los monstruos tampoco podían absorber almas de otros monstruos, era imposible, pero sucedía.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la joven le pasó de largo, dirigiéndose al menú: más precisamente a los comandos para alterar el estado del mundo, el chico no tardó en darse cuenta de esto, mirando con horror lo que pretendía: iba a hacer realidad sus atroces actos ella misma.

?: Veo que eres realmente un inútil pedazo de basura, no reiniciarás ni tampoco harás lo que te diga, por lo que lo haré yo misma -determinada, dirigió su dedo índice al comando que empezaría todo nuevamente, pero incapaz de soportar eso, él fue hacia ella, agarrándole el brazo y tirándoselo- ¡h-hey, suéltame mocoso!

Frisk: ¡NO! -él no era de hablar mucho, de hecho casi en todo su tiempo en el subsuelo nunca se comunicó pues era innecesario, sin embargo ahora que su vida idónea estaba a punto de desaparecer en la nada misma, era inevitable que se resistiese y gritase para comunicarlo- ¡SON MIS AMIGOS!

Y aprovechando que era unos años menor, sumado a su estatura, se agarró de su espalda como si fuese un mono, la fémina comenzó a moverse y agitarse intentando quitárselo: estrellando su mano izquierda hecha puño repetidamente en su cabeza, sacando varios gritillos de dolor por parte de Frisk, pero aún así debía aguantar.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Tantas veces llegó a golpearle, que fue capaz de abrirle una pequeña herida en la nuca, Frisk finalmente soltó su agarre: dejándola ir, fue allí cuando la de mejillas rosadas aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente al botón de reiniciar, estando a punto de presionarlo, pero en un desesperado intento por detenerla, el infante se tiró sobre ella.

 _"NOOOOO"_

 **PAM**

Pero ese fue su mayor error, pues para cuando Frisk alzó la mirada, vio algo que no debió haber sucedido nunca ni ser posible: el botón de Resetear había sido presionado no por una persona, sino por dos...

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chara abrió los ojos, con el polen y aroma familiar de las flores doradas inundándole las fosas nasales, una vez su vista volvió a la normalidad, pudo ver claramente que estaba al inicio del subsuelo, donde hacía tantos años cayó para ser salvada por Asriel, había cumplido su cometido, la línea de tiempo fue reiniciada.

Pero no había venido sola, había originalmente planeado intercambiar lugares con Frisk, siendo el estúpido niño quien quedase atrapado en su cabeza por siempre, pero fue aquel momento en donde presionaron juntos el botón para reiniciar todo, que terminaron cayendo los dos.

Frisk estaba detrás de ella, habiendo sido no tan afortunado, cayó lejos de la camilla de flores, lo cual acompañado por su herida hecha por su propia mano, ayudó a que quedase inconsciente... una idea malévola se manifestó en su mente; ese maldito amaba a los monstruos, amaba este mundo, pero la había confinado por días enteros a su cabeza sin siquiera hacerle caso, a ella... que le ayudó dándole determinación no para salvar el mundo, sino para destruirlo.

¡Pues bien!, gozaría enormemente el ver su expresión de horror cuando despertase y encontrase a todos sus amigos muertos, gracias a ella...

Con aquella idea tan descabellada y cruel, Chara Dreemurr inició la ruta genocida, sabiendo que Frisk despertaría... pero cuando sucediese eso, sería tarde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sintiendo un dolor enorme en su nuca, el de suéter azul llevó por instinto su mano a esta: sangre no tardó en manchar la misma, probablemente por los continuos puñetazos dados por la chica de mejillas rosadas, además de eso notó que su espalda también dolía un poco: había caído no en la camilla de flores, sino en el pasto, por lo que nada suavizó su caída.

Supo entonces que había fallado: todo había sido reiniciado... todas las memorias que vivió con sus amigos, desaparecidas en la nada total... eso casi hizo que le dieran ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque debía ser fuerte: un niño fuerte, para convertirse en un hombre fuerte, ahora solo debía hacerlo todo nuevamente, para recuperar su vida.

Pero al llegar a las ruinas, se encontró con el horror absoluto: todo estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago, Frisk empezó a correr por las ruinas gritando, los nombres de los monstruos, llamando a Nappstablook, llamando a Toriel...

 **BAM**

Empujó con fuerza las puertas del hogar de la mamá cabra, encontrándose con todo completamente vacío: el olor a pie que normalmente debería estar inundando el recinto no estaba por ningún lado, indicando que Toriel no había cocinado nada, bajó las escaleras temiéndose lo peor: y tenía razón.

Un montón de polvo estaba frente a las puertas que daban a Snowdin, el aire helado entraba por las susodichas, empeorándolo todo... Frisk gritó, pues realmente le había cogido cariño, ahora estaba muerta... sin embargo, lo que más le aterraba era el estado en el que podrían estar su Hermanayrus y su Papáns, por lo que decidiendo aguantarse las lágrimas, salió corriendo en dirección a Snowdin.

Conforme corría, se tropezaba de vez en cuando por pisar en la nieve incorrectamente, sin embargo inmediatamente volvía a levantarse, necesitaba saber si estaban bien, pero de seguro lo estarían, Hermanayrus era un esqueleto fuerte, él debió haber detenido a la humana, aún cuando la unidad canina de la guardia real cayó ante la chica esa... ¡estaba seguro de!... no...

ROGABA porque Papyrus estuviera bien.

Y llegó finalmente a la salida de Snowdin, encontrándose con la peor de las vistas: un montón de polvo con una armadura blanca al lado, su corazón en ese momento pareció ahogarse en el abismo, Papyrus... su querido Hermanayrus... estaba muerto, ya nunca más volvería a cocinarle spaghetti, ya nunca más volvería a levantarle a gritos, patrullar con él o invitarle a cocinar con Undyne... nunca más volvería a ver a Papyrus...

Frisk: snif snif... snif... **buaaaah~ BUAAAAAAHAAA~ ¡WUAAAAAAAAHHHHH HAAAA HAAAAA!** -sus bracitos rodearon la armadura blancuzca, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, mocos emergieron desde su nariz, acompañando a las lágrimas salinas que empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas: las memorias que tenía con Papyrus no tardaron en llegarle, para aumentar aún más el dolor de su pobre corazón.

El frío del lugar empezó a darle ligeros dolores en su carita al congelar sus lágrimas, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, empezando a caminar... tenía que encontrar a Papáns, él podía ayudarlo arreglar todo aquel infierno, podría matar a esa niña.

Su Papáns era lo único que quedaba de su familia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

La suela de sus botas resonaba fuertemente en los corredores vacíos de "Nuevo Hogar", debido a que daba pasos entre apurados y potentes, recordaba perfectamente las veces que venía a visitar a Asgore, así como la primera vez que caminó por aquellos pasillos grisáceos, muerto de miedo por estarse enfrentado a la muerte.

Pero ahora la cosa era muy diferente: tenía que encontrar rápido a Sans, debía advertirle sobre lo que estaba pasando, debía ayudarlo aunque sea en algo para vencer a aquella criatura con forma humana, en su camino por el subsuelo vio como absolutamente todos cayeron por la mano de esa niña de suéter verde. Todos menos su Papáns.

Frisk nunca había peleado contra Sans, pero sabía que él era fuerte: porque lo sentía dentro de su corazón, Sans era el más fuerte de todos los que habían y habrían jamás, Sans era un héroe que no movía ni un dedo. Justo como Undyne, aquel esqueleto con sudadera celeste también tenía grandes virtudes fuera de aquella flojera.

De hecho, uno de sus sueños era ser un héroe como Papyrus, con la fuerza de Sans y Undyne, ser capaz de proteger a los monstruos, ser capaz de salvarlos, ser capaz... de darles un futuro con los humanos, aunque eso sería obviamente mediante su muerte. Aunque esperaba no ser olvidado por todos sus grandes amigos luego de eso.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Finalmente los rayos dorados le recibieron al dorado lugar, notando como había un olor metálico algo asqueroso: todo estaba lleno de sangre y migajas... que reconoció como comida de los monstruos para curarse, aquello le alteró, por lo que aceleró el paso, solo para que a mitad del lugar encontrase un montón de polvo con una chaqueta celeste y una bufanda roja.

Su corazón se detuvo por breves segundos... como si algo se partiese dentro de él... su familia estaba muerta. Todos estaban muertos. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton y muy probablemente Asgore también... nunca más volvería a ver anime con la capitana de la guardia real y su novia, nunca más volvería a practicar cocina con Undyne o que ella le llamase "Mocoso" con una sonrisa cariñosa, Alphys nunca volvería a enseñarle sobre ciencia o contarle sobre los nuevos episodios de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

Mettaton jamás le invitaría a participar en el escenario, rodeados de monstruos que les amasen a ellos dos: las estrellas del subsuelo, aquellos que hacían de esa cueva un lugar mejor y más fácil de pasar... Asgore jamás le invitaría a tomar té en el palacio, contándole historias sobre su tiempo en la guerra, sobre su juventud, sobre su tiempo con Toriel... sobre su tiempo con sus hijos, Asriel y... Chara...

 **. . . .**

Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento: aquella chica tan cruel era Chara Dreemurr, la primer caída al subsuelo, aquella con quien todos solían confundir cuando vino él, aquella que Asriel no dejaba de pedir que se quedara, aquella que según Asgore, estaba destinada a traer paz entre ambas razas, era el futuro de los monstruos.

Pero... no entendía, ¿por qué hacía todo esto?, es decir... había matado a su propia gente, a quienes la habían acogido, a su propia madre, a todos los monstruos que le brindaron una segunda oportunidad y dieron una razón para seguir viviendo, ¿por qué?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella quiso lastimarlos a todos desde el comienzo... ¿es que acaso era tan mala y cruel, que ninguno de ellos le importaba?, ¿los años que pasó con la familia Dreemurr, que le dieron amor, cariño, comprensión significaban nada para ella?, ¿Ni siquiera Asriel?

Eso lo hizo llorar más fuerte, pues el solo imaginarse las caras de dolor en Asgore, Toriel y Flowey al ver a quien estuvo con ellos desde el primer momento destrozó su corazón aún más, la traición y el dolor que debieron haber sentido cuando aquellos ojos rojos observaron con placer como se volvían polvo...

Era tan... tan cruel y horrible...

 _ **"BUAAAAHAAAA~ WAAAAAAAAHHH~ ÑAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡SAAAAAAAAAAANS! ¡PAPYYYYYYYRUUUUUUUS!"**_

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a manchar las prendas de aquellos que le amaron, mientras la soledad parecía estárselo comiendo vivo, los gritos desesperados junto a los poderosos sollozos mataban el horrible silencio que ahora gobernaba un reino alguna vez lleno de vida y alegría, pero que ahora solo era polvo.

¡Quería a su Papáns de regreso! que le contara chistes, le enseñara sobre aquel extraño lenguaje con símbolos raros y manos, que le diese hot-dogs cuando tuviese hambre, que durmiese con él cuando tuviese miedo por las noches, que le acariciara el pelo y le diera esa mirada de orgullo cuando contase su primer chiste, el cual estuvo practicando por semanas y días enteros antes de todo esto.

Su naricita se frotaba contra la bufanda rojiza, recordando el olor a spaghetti que inundaba sus fosas nasales todas las mañanas, recordando al que esa prenda pertenecía, al esqueleto más cool de todo el subsuelo, alguien que le inspiraba y quería ser algún día, su Hermanayrus...

¡Quería a su Hermanayrus aquí otra vez!, anhelaba volver a comer sus deliciosos platillos italianos, escuchar sus "¡NEH HEH HEH!" por todo Snowdin, jugar a las guerras de bolas de nieve con él, ayudarlo a impresionar a Undyne, patrullar Snowdin en busca de más humanos o amenazas, que Papáns les contara historias para dormir a los dos sobre "El Conejito suavecito", y ser abrazado por él mientras le decía lo mucho que le quería.

Pero ninguno de ellos iba a volver... jamás...

 **Wushhhhhh~**

Algo detuvo sus llantos, una especie de sonido en el aire, cuando alzó su cabeza para ver se encontró con dos calaveras enormes que le miraban con evidente curiosidad, aquellas criaturas casi le mataron del susto... pero entonces vio sus cuencas: sus ojos eran celestes y naranjas, como los de Hermanayrus y Papáns cuando usaban magia, incluso recordó bien atrás, una vez cuando Papáns le mostró aquellas cosas.

"Gaster Blasters" les llamó, eran su "ataque especial", unas herramientas creadas para atacar a distancia mediante rayos que vaporizaban todo lo que tocaban... algo que jamás le contó es que tales cosas estaban vivas, cargadas tanto de su magia, de su espíritu como el de su hermano menor... y ahora, aquellas criaturas estaban completamente solas.

Como él.

Frisk: **Snif... snif... ¡BUAAAHAAAAA!** -su cabeza cayó sobre el puente nasal de uno de ellos, rodeándolo con sus brazos... aquello le dio un sentimiento de seguridad, removió un poco la soledad que tenía y... calmó un poco la agonía de su pequeño corazón: el restante se acercó a su espalda, y pareció frotarse contra esta de manera afectuosa, es como si su Papáns y Hermanyrus estuvieran aquí... con él...

Aquellos cañones y sus prendas eran todo lo que quedaban de su familia.

 **Fuiiiiiinnnng~**

Algo raro estaba pasando. Cuando abrió sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, notó como auras celeste y naranja emanaban de sus acompañantes, yendo directo a su alma: Magia. Frisk observó con detenimiento el corazón rojizo que le representaba ser cubierto por ambos lados por estos colores, ¿acaso estaban aceptándole?... si, ¡si! todo tenía sentido ahora, él debía detener a Chara.

Con ayuda de los Gaster Blasters, con el amor que Papyrus, Sans; que todo el subsuelo le había dado él podría hacerla cambiar, no se rendiría, iba a mantenerse determinado para salvarlos a todos, Papyrus tenía razón: todos podían ser una buena persona si solo lo intentaban, por lo que ahora lleno de valentía, juntó sus manos alrededor de la manifestación de su ser, frunciendo su ceño mientras apoyaba con su propia determinación.

Frisk: ¡haaaaaaaa! -esto era por el bien de todos: esta magia era la de Papyrus y Sans, la de aquellos que le amaron, la de aquellos que eran su hermano y su papá, sus héroes, sus ídolos, eran todo para él, por eso no podía defraudarlos, y tampoco a Asgore, Toriel y Asriel, pacificaría a Chara... lo haría... sería... **¡UN HÉROE!**

 **FUIIIIIING**

Fue obligado a cerrar sus ojos producto del destello que emitió el acto, al abrirlos notó con incredulidad como ahora en lugar de tener una mitad completamente roja, estaba con el centro naranja rodeado de un contorno celeste, siendo el resto de su mitad roja, representando su rasgo.

Los ojos de los Gaster Blasters -anteriormente naranja y celeste- se volvieron rojizos, para luego posicionarse detrás de él como acto de obediencia, y luego desaparecieron, Frisk podía sentirlos, seguían con él, aún si no podía verlos, solo con desearlo...

 **BOP**

Volvieron a reaparecer, mirándole con evidente devoción: aquello le ilusionó... estaba listo, debía actuar rápido antes de que fuese tarde, podría traer a Chara de regreso a la luz como hizo con Asgore en el transcurso de su batalla en la ruta anterior, podría convencerla de que reiniciara. Podía convencerla de amar este mundo.

Pero antes de irse, observó las prendas azulada y rojiza tiradas en el suelo... no podía dejarlas así como así: por lo que haciendo una reverencia de disculpas ante las mismas, se las colocó: su cabeza entró fácilmente por la bufanda de Papyrus por lo grande que era el agujero, y la chaqueta de Sans no tardó en cubrirle el suéter: tenían un olor a spaghetti y kétchup, además de quedarle un poco grandes... pero aún así, fue reconfortante, porque sentía como si ambos le estuviesen abrazando como en aquellas noches donde tenía pesadillas.

Estando ahora si, preparado mental y físicamente para su primer batalla, comenzó a caminar; sus botas al chocar contra la cerámica dorada emitían un eco por todo el lugar... el destino era simple: el salón del trono.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Finalmente, todos estaban muertos.

Había tardado muchísimo en conseguirlo, pero lo hizo: todos habían caído por orden suya, el polvo manchando sus manos y cuchillo era la prueba, fue una experiencia magnífica a su parecer, el horror en sus rostros cuando les revelaba su nombre, la mirada de traición en la cara de todos... los rostros llenos de lágrimas y dolor en Asriel, Toriel y Asgore... fue simplemente una maravilla.

Rió, rió por muchísimo tiempo, sentada en el trono que su padre solía ocupar, que su mejor amigo debió heredar, ahora era suyo, con su L.O.V.E nivel 20 ella era una diosa, cosa que solo la maravillaba aún más: más fuerte que cualquier monstruo, más fuerte que cualquier humano, más fuerte que cualquiera, Chara era un demonio.

Y como tal, iba a destruirlo todo por mero capricho, probablemente Frisk ya había despertado y se había puesto a llorar en alguna parte del subsuelo como el mocoso cobarde y llorón que siempre fue, esa idea solo la alegró aún más, pero su alegría no tardó en desaparecer: era momento de borrar esta línea temporal y continuar a la siguiente.

 **Fuiiing~**

Usando algo de sus grandes poderes, materializó con una pequeña ventisca una frase brillante: **[Borrar]** , el comando necesario para exterminar todo lo que existía, dejando nada más que un vacío negro con ella como la única habitante, no sería muy difícil volver a restaurarlo todo para repetirlo en un ciclo sin fin.

Ese era su deseo, y como diosa, tenía derecho a hacerlo sin que nadie se interpusiese en su camino.

 **¡BOGAAAAAH!**

Consiguió pegar un salto hacia la derecha, esquivando justo a tiempo un rayo laser de color blanco que iba con toda intención de matarla, desgraciadamente logró destruir su botón, reconoció inmediatamente aquel sonido así como el disparo, era el arma especial del comediante, ¿acaso seguía vivo?

Al voltear atrás, en efecto notó como en la oscuridad de la entrada estaban un par de ojos rojizos, los de aquella criatura blanquecina, acompañados de... ¿uno naranja y otro celeste?, incredulidad fue reflejada en su rostro al ver la identidad del atacante: Frisk se acercaba a ella vestido con las ropas de los hermanos esqueleto, las piernas le temblaban y una de sus manos estaba alzada, indicando que fue él quien orquestó el disparo.

Chara: tú... ¿cómo fue que hiciste eso? -nunca había oído de que un humano pudiese absorber magia de monstruos, pero eso era lo que estaba viendo reflejado en su alma, eran los poderes típicos de esos idiotas que murieron uno tras el otro, el aura de Sans y Papyrus le rodeaba.

La mirada algo nerviosa que tenía el chico pronto fue reemplazada por una de determinación, de valor, no debía temer, él no moriría, estaba confiado de que podía conseguirlo, podía llegar a su corazón, como Papyrus creía, como él debía creer en estos momentos.

Frisk: Lo hice... porque amo a Papáns y a Hermanayrus -respondió su duda mientras chasqueaba los dedos, el Gaster Blaster desapareció, debía intentar entrar en confianza con ella, ahora estaban solo ambos caídos con los chirridos de los pájaros como música- porque amo al subsuelo, y porque creo en tí... Chara, vine a detenerte -que dijese su nombre la impactó aún más, ¿cómo lo supo?... bueno, debía de admitir que lo subestimó, no era tan difícil deducir su identidad, pero si realmente creía que podía ganar esto siendo bueno... era un tonto.

Chara: si crees tal estupidez, entonces eres igual de tonto que esa patética excusa de cocinero -al contestarle, alzó la mano derecha, con un tono frío e inmisericorde, su cuchillo fue apuntado hacia él, era momento de terminar con aquel estúpido niño, esta era su venganza- _**¡matarte será tan fácil como comerme una barra de chocolate! =)**_

El octavo caído como respuesta cerró los ojos, liberando un suspiro, era momento de demostrarle piedad, de demostrarle que alguien, que él, era fuerte con el apoyo y el amor de sus amigos, en este mundo no era asesinar o ser asesinado, y esto no era lo que Asriel, Toriel y Asgore hubiesen querido para ella.

Al abrir sus ojos, estos brillaron, dos Gaster Blasters surgieron detrás suyo, disparando hacia la de suéter verde que se hallaba corriendo hacia él, quien con una gran maestría evadió el ataque sin detener su avance, preparando su cuchillo estando a solo unos metros, Frisk abrió los ojos sorprendido por la velocidad que tenía, ¡debía dispararle antes de que-

 **SLASH**

Un dolor punzante en su pecho, bajó la mirada y vio una cortada vertical que surgía de su cadera y terminaba en su hombro, sangre salió de esta... para posteriormente lágrimas de dolor emerger de sus ojos, esto dolía... **¡DOLÍA MUCHO!** , Frisk gritó mientras caía en sus rodillas, sujetándose el pecho intentando parar el sangrado, sin éxito alguno, al alzar la vista Chara tenía su cuchillo apuntando hacia él, con los ojos y boca completamente negros, emanando una especie de miasma.

Chara: ¡desaparece! -otro corte fue dado, esta vez directamente hacia su cuello, provocando que justo como sucedió con el amante del spaghetti, su cabeza cayera al suelo, dejando salir un chorro de sangre que manchó las plantas y parte de su ropa... pocos segundos el cuerpo de Frisk desapareció, volviéndose partículas carmesíes, LOVE.

ahora era LOVE 21.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 2]**

De regreso al pasillo del juicio, el punto de guardado brilló, emitiendo un destello potentísimo, para que segundos después de este surgiera una figura negruzca que no tardó en tomar detalles: cabello castaño, piel algo oscura, ojos naranja y celeste... Frisk regresó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se tocó el cuello, recordando su muerte, ¿cómo demonios había regresado?, al voltear hacia atrás notó aquella brillante estrella de cuatro picos que había visto en Snowdin, con que eso hacía... le traía de regreso de la muerte, le daba otra oportunidad para seguir viviendo... bueno, no la desaprovecharía, por muy desagradable que sonara, tendría que hacer esto a ensayo y error.

Pero lo conseguiría, salvaría a Chara ¡y después a todos!

Corrió nuevamente, debía apresurarse antes de que volviese a crear aquel maldito botón, no podía dejarse vencer ni tampoco dejarla borrarlo todo, este mundo era hermoso, los monstruos eran hermosos, la vida lo era; estaba seguro que podía enseñarle todo eso.

Frisk: ¡DETENTE! -el de suéter azulado no tardó en gritar, deteniendo el brazo de la princesa, quien estaba a solo centímetros de tocar el botón ya re-creado, Chara se sorprendió al verle de nuevo con vida, pero al mismo tiempo era de esperarse: aquel idiota también era determinación... y tenía la mitad de alma que a ella le faltaba- ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!, ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE TORIEL, ASGORE Y ASRIEL QUERRÍAN PARA TI!

Pero ella no escuchó, en su lugar ganó un rostro de ira, corriendo para repetir nuevamente su muerte anterior, cortarlo en pedazos, pero antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando, una barrera de huesos emergió del suelo, buscando ensartarse en su cuerpo, Chara pegó un brinco evadiendo la susodicha para luego caer en dirección a él, apuntando su cuchillo a su rostro.

 **BING**

Grande fue su impacto mental cuando vio su alma tornarse color azul, y ser estrellada contra las ventanas del cuarto del trono, cristales dorados se esparcieron por las flores doradas, Frisk se montó en uno de sus blasters, usándolo para llegar al otro lado: notando que el pasillo del juicio estaba separado por una esquina por el cuarto del trono del rey.

La de mejillas rosadas estaba en el suelo, con algo de sangre escurriéndose por su cuerpo debido a los trozos de vidrio clavados en ella, pero como si fuera nada se levantó al verle, retirándoselos uno a uno, para asco de su actual enemigo quien ganó un tono verdoso en su carita.

Una vez estando recompuesta, Chara alzó los brazos; una gran cantidad de cuchillos rojizos fueron generados detrás de ella, aquello trajo recuerdos a Frisk de su batalla con Undyne, con un movimiento leve envió todos los proyectiles al muchacho quien empezó a flotar intentando evadirlos, pero para mala suerte suya parecían seguirle.

Frisk: ¡NO TENEMOS POR QUÉ HACER ESTO!, ¡CHARA, POR FAVOR, ELLOS TE AMAN! -rogó intentando sacar los mejores sentimientos de su predecesora, tenía que haber algo de amor allí por el hogar que había tenido, ¡un poco que sea!, ¿quién no podía amar a Toriel, que tan buena madre fue y solo quiso proteger a todos los que cruzaban su puerta?

Chara: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! -ni siquiera podía fingir lo contrario, los Dreemurrs siempre habían sido herramientas para ella, Asriel solo fue su peón, un maldito traidor llorón que fue capaz de resistirse a sus deseos, ¿pero de qué le sirvió?, de nada, pues al final había conseguido regresar unos mil años más tarde, para acabar con todo y todos.

 **FUING FUING FUING**

Sus pequeños perseguidores comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad, podía escucharlos sonar producto de lo rápidos que iban, maldición: si no hacía algo iba a terminar transformado en un queso, ¿qué podía hacer?, enfrentar el peligro, como Undyne había dicho.

Estando con los pantalones bien puestos, Frisk ordenó a su Blaster que se diese la vuelta, mirando la gran cantidad que se dirigía a él, apuntó su índice en contra de estos, la mandíbula del arma blanquecina se abrió, cargando un rayo carmesí lleno de su determinación.

 **BOGAAAAAAAAHHH**

Con su sonido característico, el arma de material óseo disparó, desintegrando las armas de la primer caída, una lluvia de partículas rojizas se hizo presente en el pasillo del juicio, mientras ambos se miraban directamente: desde las alturas un Frisk nervioso y preocupado, desde abajo Chara, con una sonrisa de emoción y deseos de cortarlo en pedazos.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Por donde pasó el cuchillo real, surgieron oleadas de energía que no tardaron en ir a por el heterocrómico, Frisk cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas teletransportarse: si Sans podía hacerlo, él también al ahora tener sus poderes, tenía que hacerlo, ¡DEBÍA SOBREVIVIR!

 **WARP**

Sus deseos fueron correspondidos cuando su cuerpo desapareció en un destello azulado, apareciendo ahora en el suelo, observando cómo su fiel ayudante explotaba en pedazos producto del ataque carmesí, además de el techo que como contestación soltó unas cuantas rocas.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Que eran de un tamaño considerable, Frisk fue obligado a cubrirse con una barrera de huesos para poder protegerse, Dreemurr por otra parte usó otras olas de energía para rebanar todas las que amenazaban con darle, generando una tormenta de polvo que no tardó en cegar al bienhechor.

Los huesos desaparecieron, pero no la ceguera momentánea, la de mejillas rosadas aprovechó aquella oportunidad para acercarse corriendo al usuario de magia monstruosa, pero él pudo oírla acercarse a paso rápido, ¿por dónde, por dónde?, desesperado por encontrar refugio del inminente ataque se rodeó a sí mismo por huesos celestes, Chara no podría traspasarlos sin-

Chara: ¡HAAAAAAA! -con un grito a solo metros de él, la usuaria de determinación preparó su cuchillo, cargándolo con magia y pegando un corte en la improvisada defensa de su rival, destrozando su única protección, con lágrimas en los ojos por el miedo, el chico se cubrió con los brazos.

 **SLASH**

Pero de nada le sirvió: sus brazos fueron cortados como mantequilla, cayendo al suelo y muy pronto él también, retorciéndose como si fuese un pescado fuera del agua, Chara sonrió mientras le veía agonizar: dejando su pie caer sobre su cabeza, Frisk abrió los ojos mientras sentía el dolor de sus brazos menguar.

Frisk: ¿q-qué... me vas a hacer? -esto no le gustaba, tenía miedo, aquella chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había imaginado, pero sabía que debía mantenerse determinado, no podía perder la esperanza: Papyrus estaba en lo cierto, debía estar en lo cierto, todos podían ser una buena persona si lo intentaban.

La sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta no le gustó nada, la caída comenzó a aplicar fuerza en su pierna, Frisk volvió a gritar mientras sangre empezaba a salirle de su nuca: estaba aplastándole la cabeza aún estando vivo, aquello era una agonía de proporciones descomunales.

 _"_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

Ella sonríe, mientras siente el hueso que conforma su cráneo empezar a quebrarse, así como la sangre empieza a emerger de su cabeza de manera interna, la nariz del caído emana aquel líquido vital también, los ojos carmesíes de la fémina brillan debido a su emoción, a su felicidad por verle sufrir, le gustaba... le gustaba mucho el sufrimiento ajeno.

 _"_ _ **DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_ _"_

Pero no hay piedad, sin importar cuanto llore, cuanto se desangre, cuanto suplique, la genocida no se detiene, solo lo hace más fuerte, deseando oír los sonidos de su estructura ósea llenarse de grietas, deseando verle morir de aquella manera tan cruel y desalmada.

 **CRASH**

Y finalmente, tras varios tortuosos minutos de verle luchar y resistirse, su cabeza se quebró en pedazos debajo de su bota, esparciendo cráneo, carne, cerebro y hasta sus ojos por un área pequeña, aunque tampoco importó pues tanto su cadáver como toda su materia importante desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en nada más que un recuerdo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esta vez el punto de guardado le trajo de regreso justo fuera de la sala del trono, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos producto del trauma que había ganado, definitivamente aquello había sido crueldad pura, pero no podía perder la esperanza, no podía perder la determinación, aún si tomaba un millón de intentos sabía que eventualmente podría llegar a ella, **¡y Hermanayrus estaría orgulloso de él!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 7]**

Frisk: ¡Por favor Chara, Asriel te amaba, tú eras todo para él!, ¡sus collares dicen "mejores amigos por siempre"! -el pasillo del juicio estaba reconstruido: Chara ya había borrado el mundo unas dos veces, ambos caían al mismo tiempo con una mitad del alma determinación cada uno, aparentemente ella no le asesinaba porque le gustaba verle sufrir al empezar la ruta genocida, le gustaba verle morir a sus manos- _**¡ÉL TE QUERÍA MÁS QUE A SUS PADRES!**_

 **SLASH**

Pero la fémina de shorts cafés ni se inmutó, en su lugar cortó una de sus manos, rápidamente Frisk se alejó con un brinco, estaba acostumbrándose al dolor por muy terrible que fuese aquella idea, e invocó unos huesos de color naranja mezclados con azul, Chara consiguió pasarlos con extrema facilidad pues era muy lento a comparación de Sans y antes de que pudiese pensar en hacer algo más...

 **SLASH**

Un corte directo a su estómago, que le causó más daño del que podía soportar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 14]**

Frisk: ¡ASGORE CREÍA EN TI!, ¡¿RECUERDAS?! "ERES LA ESPERANZA DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS" -algo del amor del rey de la montaña debía haber dejado raíces en el corazón de la chica, tenía que seguir insistiendo, no podía perder, pero aquello en lugar de tener el efecto que él deseaba, solo la hizo reír.

Chara: ¡HAHAHAHAHA!, ¡¿ESPERANZA?!, ¡MÁS BIEN VERDUGO! -y haciendo uso de su gran determinación, fue capaz de ponerse de pie, imponiendo su fuerza sobre el control gravitacional de Frisk, caminando hacia él de manera lenta por más magia y poder que estuviese aplicando para mantenerla lejos.

Aquella vista aterró al usuario de los Gaster Blasters, tenía que razonar, tenía que encontrar algo con lo cual hacerla salir de ese agujero de maldad y odio en el que estaba metida, la compañía y el amor eran mucho mejores que estar completamente solo y ser dueño del mundo.

Frisk: ¡POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME!, ¡PIENSA EN TODO LO QUE PODRÍAMOS HACER JUNTOS!, ¡PODRÍAMOS TRAERTE DE REGRESO, PODRÍAMOS VOLVER A DARLE ESPERANZA A LOS MONSTRUOS!, ¡PODRÍAS ESTAR CON TORIEL Y ASGORE DE NUEVO! -un puñetazo le cerró la boca, desorientándolo lo suficiente como para que perdiera la concentración, tanta fue la fuerza que cayó de espaldas, y al levantar la mirada la notó sobre él: con sus rodillas sobre sus brazos, y dos dedos alzados de su mano derecha, entonces supo qué planeaba hacer- ¡no, por favor eso no! -lentamente su mano empezó a acercarse a su rostro, el castaño empezó a retorcerse con toda la fuerza que tenía, intentado quitarla de encima suyo, todo menos eso, ¡todo menos-! - **¡ALEJATE DE MIS OJOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

 **SPLASH**

 _"_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _"_

Los dedos índice y anular de la de tez blanquecina se clavaron en los ojos de su predecesor, reventándoselos de manera lenta y dolorosa, provocando que un grito de horror mezclado con agonía emergiera desde las profundidades de su garganta, por más que frotaba sus parpados intentando detener el dolor no había caso: solo empeoraba la situación, el dolor no paraba.

 _"_ _ **AHAAAAAAAAAAA DUELEEEEEEEEEE**_ _"_

Chara disfrutó verle llorar y gritar aún más que cuando pisaba su cabeza, hasta que finalmente se hartó para sin dificultad alguna, clavar su cuchillo justo en el medio de su frente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nuevamente estuvo de regreso frente a la sala del trono, llevando por instinto sus manos a sus ojos, llorando de alegría al ver que estos estaban allí, sanos y salvos, pero aún así... podía seguir sintiendo el ardor de sus globos oculares reventados, necesitaba volverse más fuerte... ¿pero cómo? ya tenía los poderes de Papáns y Hermanayrus... necesitaba un arma.

No siempre tendría sus huesos para defenderse, necesitaba un arma para poder luchar, una como la de ella... ¿pero cómo conseguirla?, una idea le llegó de la cabeza: las almas eran la culminación del ser de uno, por lo que contenían todo sobre una persona... incluso sus deseos más oscuros.

Aún si Frisk nunca deseo lastimar a nadie, su alma debería de tener su propia arma... decidiendo probar aquella teoría, hizo surgir la misma: llevando su mano hacia esta, sintió para sorpresa suya una especie de palo... y empezó a jalar: sonido metálico parecía surgir conforme una especie de mástil color café salía de su alma, él jalaba y jalaba, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente salió.

 **SWING**

Una guadaña, con la hoja color rojiza, círculos celestes y naranjas recorrían la misma, mientras que el mástil estaba hecho de madera y parecía ser similar al palo que cargaba en su ruta original al iniciar su aventura, además de este surgía otro pequeño palo que servía como empuñadura.

Era similar al cuchillo real.

Con su nueva herramienta en mano, Frisk salió corriendo tan rápido como fuera posible, no permitiría que Chara siguiese por aquel camino de destrucción, ahora estaba con su espíritu y fuerzas renovadas, podía conseguirlo, ¡iba a conseguirlo!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 15]**

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Pasos llamaron la atención de Chara, quien miró a hacia la salida del pasillo del juicio, observando a su molesto rival emerger de este con algo curioso: una guadaña... pudo detectar inmediatamente que aquella era similar al cuchillo real que estaba entre sus manos, vaya maldito imitador.

Chara: ¿crees que podrás hacerme algo con un palo? -esto era algo emocionante, pues añadía algo más de dificultad a su pelea, cosa que solo incrementó aún más la adrenalina y determinación en ella, esto sería algo muy interesante, demasiado. el admirador número uno de Papyrus no respondió su pregunta con palabras, sino con acciones.

 **SWING**

Pegando un corte al aire, una ola de energía naranja con destellos celestes fue hacia ella con gran rapidez, como contra-medida tuvo que usar una de las suyas propias.

 **SWASH**

Rojo y Naranja/celeste se encontraron en medio del dorado sitio, provocando una lluvia de partículas de aquellos tres colores, Frisk se lanzó contra Chara y esta contra él, ambas armas chocaron emitiendo sonidos metálicos, las hojas rojizas también parecían emanar vapor: la determinación de sus portadores hacía que ardieran.

Frisk: Por favor Chara... todos pueden llegar a amarte, puedo salvarte... ¡déjame ayudarte! -suplicó, haciendo fuerza para resistir las cuchilladas de la adoptada, nunca había chocado armas contra esta pero ahora veía que era descomunalmente poderosa en aquel ámbito. Era una gran maga, y una gran combatiente... no por nada mató a todos.

Chara: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS Y PELEAS O MUERES?! -propuso ahora con su rostro volviendo a tener aquella forma demoníaca, sus ojos parecían dos pupilas rojizas brillantes en medio de esos agujeros negros sin fondo que parecían querer robarle el alma, usando su pierna pegó un barrido, provocando que Frisk cayese de espalda al suelo, pero antes de que pudiese acuchillarle un Gaster Blaster vino en su rescate.

 **BOGAAAAH**

Obligándola a retroceder para esquivar el disparo, el de chaqueta azulada se puso de pie, huesos comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor junto a varios Gaster Blasters, que empezaron a disparar hacia ella, usando su agilidad brincaba esquivando los susodichos aún sin estar en el modo gravitacional.

 **BOGAAH BOGAAAH BOGAAAAHHH**

Huesos naranjas y azules, mezclándose con los disparos, Chara por fin empezaba a recibir daño: Frisk había aprendido durante sus quince combates anteriores, ahora sus ataques tenían mayor velocidad, y podía mezclarlos de manera eficiente para mantenerla a raya lo suficiente como para debilitarla y poder hablar.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Pero su cuchillo era formidable: sus Gaster Blasters fueron derribados producto de las olas de energía rubíes, y los huesos enviados hacia ella pronto dejaron de hacer efecto: realmente era buena leyendo patrones, hasta que nuevamente todo se resumió a un combate físico.

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Tres choques, chispas y nuevamente, palabras.

Frisk: ¡tan solo dime, dime por qué haces esto!, ¡¿qué es lo que ganas lastimando a todos aquellos que siempre te amaron?! -no podía entenderlo, realmente era incapaz de lograr tal hazaña, ¿por qué quería tal atrocidad?, nadie nacía siendo malvado, algo debía haberle pasado a aquella chica para terminar siendo el demonio que era actualmente, o tal vez creía ser.

 **PAM**

Un rodillazo por parte de ella a su estómago le cerró la boca, llevó sus manos por reflejo a la zona afectada, momento en el cual ella aprovechó para cogerle del cuello, alzándole para que finalmente se vieran cara a cara: Rojo y naranja celeste.

Chara: ¿quieres saber por qué?, te diré por qué: es. divertido. -aquella respuesta asombró al chiquillo, ¿acaso realmente disfrutaba esto?, él había pensado que era una especie de traición o venganza por lo que Asriel le había hecho, pero ¿en serio disfrutaba aquella masacre?- desde siempre mi plan ha sido destruir toda la humanidad, y ya lo he hecho catorce veces, matar a los monstruos y luego a los humanos... ¡ME DA VIDA! -tras finalizar su discurso, comenzó a aplicar fuera en el agarre, estaba asfixiándolo.

No podía creer lo que había oído... simplemente... no podía...

 **CRACK**

Su cuello se rompió, y ella dejó caer su cadáver allí como si fuese un juguete destruido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 46]**

Frisk: ¡Por favor, cambia tu forma de ser!, aún si esto te gusta, yo sé que puedes encontrar algo más que esto, ¡ERES MÁS QUE UNA ASESINA!

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 94]**

Frisk: este mundo puede tener muchas cosas que ofrecerte, tan solo imagínatelo por favor... Chara, un mundo con los monstruos, con los humanos, rodeada de amor, ¿Acaso no suena mejor que esto?

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 129]**

Frisk: ¡HERMANAYRUS CREÍA EN TI!

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 250]**

Frisk: ¡ASGORE CREÍA EN TI, TORIEL CREÍA EN TI, ASRIEL CREÍA EN TI!

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 375]**

Frisk: ¡INCLUSO PAPÁNS CREÍA EN TI!

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 500]**

Frisk: yo... creo en ti...

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 761]**

Frisk: así que...

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 842]**

Frisk: por favor...

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 920]**

Frisk: ¡TE LO RUEGO!

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Intento 1203]**

Frisk: _**¡TODOS TE AMAN, NO LES HAGAS ESTO!**_

 **SLASH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Ambientar con: "Ever Present Feeling")**

¿Cuántos intentos había tenido ya?... ¿cuántos mundos Chara había destruido?, ¿cien mil, un millón?... ¿tal vez más?... dejó de contar los números que Papáns le había enseñado cuando superó los nueve dígitos, porque no sabía que seguía después... aún si seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un niño, la verdad es que tenía ya milenios de edad... milenios intentando salvar a aquella muchacha, milenios luchando...

Milenios... en los que jamás, ni una sola vez, había vuelto a hablar o ver a Papáns y Hermanayrus.

Pero no los había olvidado... sus actitudes, sus formas, sus recuerdos seguían allí... dentro de su destrozado corazón, Frisk no entiende... no entiende por qué todos sus esfuerzos son en vano: ¿por qué no puede ganar?, ¿por qué Chara no mostró signo alguno de desear cambiar sus malignos hábitos tras todos estos años juntos?, todo lo contrario... siempre se le veía alegre de enfrentarle otra vez, porque contrario a todos los demás monstruos cuando ella "Reseteaba" él recordaba sus patrones de ataque y podía cambiarlos siempre.

Él era su juego favorito.

Eso lo lastimaba... había intentado tanto, tanto hacerla cambiar... pero simplemente no podía... finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad, y eso lo destrozó hasta el límite.

Era débil.

Lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, mientras siente que todos los valores que Papyrus y Sans le enseñaron son tirados a la basura... es débil, realmente es débil, por eso había estado perdiendo por más de cien millones de años: porque él era débil, su piedad... su forma de ser, el querer salvarla era lo que le llevaba a una derrota evidente.

Los valores de Papyrus, "creer que todos podemos cambiar si solo lo intentamos" eran lo que estaban llevándolo a un ciclo sin final donde moría, una y otra vez... cortado, rebanado, explotado, desmembrado, decapitado, destripado, torturado, masacrado...

Ya no quedaba nada de inocencia en él, porque ya no era un niño, y ya lo había vivido y soportado todo.

No era un héroe... Frisk no era un héroe.

Solo un niño asustado que extrañaba a su familia, y a sus amigos, pero que nunca regresarían si no se hacía fuerte...

Finalmente lo comprendió, le tomó mucho, pero ahora... mientras la estúpida ideología idealista de Papyrus era quebrada en pedazos, podía ver la verdad de manera clara, sus ojos estaban abiertos: el subsuelo no necesitaba un héroe.

Fue por eso que Undyne fracasó, fue por eso que Hermanayrus murió, por lo que Papáns se fue para nunca más regresar a su lado. Fue por eso que él había estado fracasando desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el día de hoy, porque creía que un héroe era lo correcto.

Pero él no era un héroe... los héroes eran débiles: él era débil y por su propia culpa, por no haber sido fuerte... Chara le quitó todo lo que alguna vez había amado, y lo usaba ahora como si nuevo saco de boxeo todas las veces que quisiera, y él como idiota iba a enfrentarla con palabras bonitas y ataques incapaces de matar.

Ahora se daba cuenta de eso... Frisk... no... el humano había comprendido por fin la razón: había gente en este mundo, gente maligna... gente que deseaba hacer el mal por placer, por una especie de excitación, de gusto en las lágrimas y dolor de otras personas, los llantos de una madre podían ser dicha de alguien más, los gritos de un hijo podían ser música para los oídos de otra gente.

El humano finalmente comprendió... que el subsuelo no necesitaba un héroe: los monstruos no querían uno, ni jamás lo quisieron, ellos necesitaban venganza... podía sentirlos y oírlos, como si sus fantasmas de cientos de mundos estuviesen mirándole ahora mismo, echándole la culpa por no haber sido fuerte para rescatarlos, por no haber podido sobreponerse cuando todo esto empezó, por haber presionado aquel maldito botón, por no despertar antes para detenerla... todo esto era su culpa, y ahora, ni siquiera podía vengarlos.

Los monstruos no querían un héroe... querían un vengador.

Alguien que tomase todo su dolor, su agonía, su sufrimiento, sus lágrimas, su desdicha, su tormento, su pena, sus llantos, su odio y lo convirtiese en su fuerza, querían un verdugo que ejerciese la mano justiciera sobre el malvado, no un héroe que abriese los ojos e hiciera cambiar al villano, sino un ejecutor que le asesinara en nombre de la venganza, no la justicia.

El humano entonces decide que no puede continuar siendo un héroe... no puede continuar siendo un niño... no puede continuar mostrando piedad... no puede continuar siendo "Frisk", porque Frisk había sido débil, Frisk había sido un niño estúpido que intentó salvar el mundo sin éxito alguno, para demostrar algo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era. Eso asquea al humano.

El humano, que ahora ya no es Frisk, siente asco de él... y no quiere volver a ser llamado como tal nunca más, aún si "El humano" y "Frisk" son idénticos, ya no son la misma persona, Frisk era débil, llorón, y buscaba salvarlos a todos para reunirse con su hermano y su padre... pero "El humano" es fuerte, el humano quiere matarlos a todos para vengar a los inocentes, matar a aquellos que hicieron el mal, porque una vez tus manos se manchen de polvo siempre serás un villano.

El humano ahora está determinado, y lleno de odio para asesinar a Chara, para destruirla por completo, recuperar su alma y restaurar el mundo... aún si jamás vuelve a ser "Frisk", eso estará bien, porque una vez Chara muera y todo empiece de nuevo con él, será capaz de hacer lo que Frisk no pudo: protegerlos a todos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Frisk fue débil, y por eso todos murieron... pero el humano es fuerte, e iba a protegerlos y vengarlos a todos, era mejor así... que el niño inocente, estúpido, cobarde y llorón llamado Frisk muriera a partir de este momento.

Ya no existe más "Frisk"... ahora solo existe el humano, el que odia, el que juzga... el que venga a los inocentes.

El vengador...

Ahora solo existe... _**Revenger**_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Ambientar con: "Devilovania - Here we are")**

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Nuevamente los pasos sonaron con un eco, anunciando la llegada de un segundo ser al pasillo del juicio, pero estos se detuvieron, para que un parpadeo más tarde, frente a Chara estuviese su marioneta favorita: Frisk estaba allí otra vez, con guadaña en una de sus manos... solo que ahora tenía unos ojos distintos y su alma ahora en lugar de ser naranja-celeste-roja, era naranja-celeste-negra.

Chara: ¿oh?, ¿qué te pasó "compañero"?, ¿por qué tardabas tanto? ya estaba pensando en borrar este mundo si no aparecías... -algo había cambiado, ¿a caso finalmente le llevó a punto de ruptura mental?, el solo imaginarse cómo sería ahora era maravilloso, la emocionaba, la extasiaba, ¡no podía esperar más!

El octavo caído no contestó inmediatamente a la provocación de su contrincante, en lugar de eso inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para enfriar su cabeza, ya no habría más piedad, ya no habría más segundas oportunidades, la mataría, la despellejaría viva.

Los vengaría a todos.

Revenger: Debo... agradecerte, Chara Dreemurr -replicó él, con un tono de voz vacío, sus ojos parecían vacíos, pero al mismo tiempo cargados de odio, de resentimiento, de ira hacia ella, quien se extrañó por la frase escuchada: ¿le daba las gracias?, ¿por qué?- Gracias a ti... me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, en estos milenios que he estado contigo... La razón por la cual no he podido vencerte ni una sola vez, es porque intentaba salvarte... no puedo salvar a todos, mejor dicho: no puedo salvar a nadie, porque no soy un héroe... soy un vengador -ahora sonríe, mientras siente los deseos de asesinato recorrerle la columna junto a un placentero escalofrío, su mueca es contrarrestada por una idéntica por parte de ella- no voy a salvarte... _**voy a matarte.**_

La primer caída carcajea un poco, para luego su rostro comenzar a derretirse como si fuera el de un demonio, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto, apunta su cuchillo contra él, mientras la sangre comienza a ser bombeada a todo su cuerpo a grandes velocidades, la adrenalina ha llegado.

 **(Ambientar con: "UNDERTALE - Anomanexus")**

Chara: ¡VEN Y MÁTAME ENTONCES, "VENGADOR"! -retó, alzando las manos y aceptando el desafío: lo sentía en las venas, este era su último encuentro, Frisk moriría si no conseguía derrotarla ahora con esta nueva "determinación" que había encontrado, pero aún así no le serviría de nada.

 **FUIIIIIING**

Sorpresivamente, antes de iniciar el combate, el de orbes bicolor extendió la mano derecha: de la cual surgió un destello dorado, que empezó a flotar muy cerca suyo... ahh, así que él también podía utilizar los puntos de guardado... no importaba, moriría de todas formas.

 **¡PAM!, ¡PAM!**

Ambos humanos se lanzaron una contra el otro, Chara Dreemurr mantenía su sonrisa, mientras Revenger perdió la suya, ganando una expresión seria, no disfrutaría esto, pues era solo su deber, su trabajo.

Su misión.

 **CLASH**

Ambas armas carmesíes chocaron en medio del pasillo, Chara con su mano libre cogió el mástil del arma del vengador, provocando que fuese incapaz de retirarla, esos valiosos segundos fueron aprovechados por ella para darle una patada en el estómago, provocando que se alejase unos metros.

 **BAM**

El infante rodó un poco por el suelo, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura, alzando su cabeza para mirar varias olas de energía carmesíes yendo en contra suya, como defensa invocó tres Gaster Blasters, que dispararon directamente a los taques rubíes, desintegrándolos y yendo a por Chara.

 **BOGAAAAH**

La portadora de determinación alzó su arma al ver aquel trío de energía ir directamente a ella, la hoja del cuchillo real brilló en poderío, para que luego soltase un pilar de poder mezclado con su determinación, que chocó contra los disparos del humano.

 **BOOOOOM**

Generando una explosión, dejando a ambos a ciegas por valiosos segundos, pero aún así podían ver la silueta del otro ente tanto humo, Chara invocó unos cuchillos detrás de ella, disparándolos hacia Frisk mientras corría hacia él siendo cubierta por estos: estaría muy ocupado bloqueándolos para preocuparse por ella.

 **FUING FUING FUING FUING**

Conociendo muy bien aquel sonido, tuvo que apostar a la suerte: huesos surgieron detrás de él, para luego enviarlos al aire esperando que bloquearan la mayoría de los molestos ataques de su contrincante, pero no todo estaba resuelto: un solo cuchillazo de Chara bastaría para matarlo nuevamente.

Su guadaña estaba muy lejos para llamarla, necesitaba una estrategia y rápido... ¡claro!, las armas eran creadas a partir del alma y deseos de su usuario, por ende... debería ser capaz de modificarla si quisiera: aprovechando el descuido de Chara, alteró levemente el diseño.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

El destino estuvo de su lado: todos los proyectiles carmesíes fueron interceptados por los ataques hechos de material óseo, pero no su creadora, quien estando a solo metros del vengador, alzó su cuchillo, dispuesta a cortarlo en pedazos nuevamente, desgraciadamente se había descuidado.

 **FUING**

 **¡SLASH!**

Chara: ¡! -sus ojos se abrieron debido a lo anonadada que estaba: detrás de ella un cuchillo llegó y cortó parte de su abdomen, dañándola, fue entonces cuando el humo se disipó que vislumbró la nueva herramienta de Frisk: la agarradera que salía del mástil en su guadaña se había transformado en un cuchillo similar al real, que fue volando a sus manos, dañándola debido a su descuido.

Pero aún así dirigió el arma hacia Frisk, quien la bloqueó con la suya propia, bañando su alma en magia azulada, enviándola varios metros atrás, Chara cruzó sus brazos en una equis para protegerse de la lluvia de huesos que fue en contra suya.

 **SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

Los cuales se clavaron en ella: su HP comenzó a bajar con una barra morada, al parecer ese maldito miserable también había conseguido la retribución kármica, pero eso no importaba: usando su determinación fue capaz de sobreponerse ante el efecto, devorándose un héroe legendario de un solo mordisco.

 **[¡Tu ataque ha aumentado!]**

 **PAM**

La de mejillas rosadas se lanzó hacia él de un solo salto, llegando para iniciar una lluvia de cortadas: sin embargo el octavo aprovechó los segundos en que se sanaba para recuperar su guadaña y volver a integrar el cuchillo como agarradera, teniendo ahora una forma para bloquearla.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Ambos usuarios de determinación movían sus brazos a velocidades impresionantes, aún con todo el LOVE de Chara, sumado a su determinación colosal, Frisk era capaz de igualarla empleando la suya propia, pero no solo eso: su odio por ella le daba fuerzas, lo motivaba, quería destruirla, hacerla pagar por las billones de muertes que le dio, por haber destruido las esperanzas y confianza de todos no una, sino millones de veces.

 **BING**

 **CRASHHHHHHH**

Entrando en un estado de furia, volvió a aplicar el modo gravitacional, lanzándola por las ventanas del pasillo: pero en lugar de hacerlo a la zona que llevaba a la sala del trono, la lanzó directo hacia New Home, provocando que Dreemurr comenzara a caer como proyectil directo a estamparse en el suelo.

 **CRASH**

 **CLIIIIIIINNNNG**

Haciendo crujir sus dientes, clavó el cuchillo real en la pared, sujetándose de este y evadiendo una muerte segura, solo para que al alzar la mirada viera a Frisk montado sobre un Gaster Blaster, mirándola con un rostro inmisericorde: a su alrededor estaban flotando todos los pilares que sostenían el pasillo del juicio, cubiertos por la magia azulada.

Sabiendo lo que esto significaba, se vio obligada a prepararse: sacó un té de mar, y lo bebió de un sorbo, tirando la taza a la pared: su HP se restauró al máximo, además de que su velocidad aumentó justo a tiempo para cuando los pilares dorados fuesen hacia ella.

 **FUOMP FUOMP FUOMP FUOMP**

Caían como si fueran meteoritos, la de suéter verde corría directamente hacia estas por la pared, ayudada gracias a su estadística de velocidad aumentada, justo cuando una de estas estaba a punto de impactar contra ella, saltó: haciendo gala de su agilidad y fuerza, aterrizó usando su mano, para luego continuar corriendo, brincando a la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Sin detener en ningún momento sus piernas, corriendo tan rápido como podía, pero el hermanastro de Papyrus no estaba impresionado: era de esperarse que aquella criatura tuviese tales habilidades sumados sus sucios trucos bajo la manga, en lugar de usar un Gaster Blaster para librarse de ella, decidió imitarla: pegando un corte ascendente, desde su arma emergió una ola de energía carmesí.

 **FUIIIIING**

El ataque, brillando en un hermoso rojo, se dirigió a la usuaria del collar, quien sonrió mientras contestaba con el suyo propio: ambas medialunas determinadas chocaron en el aire, provocando una lluvia de partículas, finalmente Chara llegó al final de su último pilar, pegando un salto con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, fue capaz de llegar al Gaster Blaster que le ayudaba a estar en el aire.

 **FUOOOOOOOMPP FUOOOOOOMPP**

El cual empezó a volar con Chara sujeta de su mandíbula, intentando quitársela de encima, Frisk también ayudaba a su armamento: pisándole los dedos todo lo posible para intentar hacerla caer, sin embargo aquella zorra parecía disfrutarlo pues solo incrementaba su agarre, hasta que finalmente, logró subir: dándole una patada.

 **PAM**

Revenger: ¡ghk! -con algo de sangre saliéndole de la boca, tal niño recuperó la compostura, por suerte suya podía aumentar el tamaño de sus Blasters, por lo que decidiendo seguirle el juego, agrandó el suyo lo suficiente como para que pudiesen caber dos personas: no solo eso, sino que le ordenó mentalmente el aumentar la velocidad e ir directo a los edificios- ¡EN GUARDIA, DREEMURR! -retó, sujetando su arma en forma de escudo.

 **SLASH SLASH CLASH CLASH**

Así, ambos empezaron a luchar por los cielos del pueblo fantasma, Chara envió un cuchillazo descendente vertical a Frisk, quién usó su arma frente a si para bloquearla, luego le propinó un barrido a sus piernas justo como ella hizo alguna vez en el pasado, envió la susodicha directo a su rostro para cortarle la cabeza.

Pero ella fue más rápida, se impulsó a si misma usando sus manos para pasar entre sus piernas, apareciendo detrás de él para atacarle por la espalda, dirigió su cuchillo directo a su cuello con un ataque mortal, pero antes de conseguirlo, Frisk pensó rápido y usó su mástil para golpearla en el estómago.

 **PAM**

Chara: ACK -saliva salió disparada desde su boca, al mismo tiempo que era recibida por un puñetazo directo en la cara, haciéndola caer de espaldas, la ojirroja alzó la mirada para ver otra vez la guadaña de Frisk cayendo hacia ella, pero usando otra táctica: giró hacia la derecha, provocando que el arma se clavase directamente en el Gaster Blaster que usaban como plataforma.

"GRAAAAARG"

Soltando un gruñido de dolor, la calavera mágica se sacudió a la enemiga de su amo y a este con tal fuerza y brusquedad, que les mandó a ambos a caer, Chara vio su cercanía a las ventanas del Pasillo del juicio, por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad, se cubrió la cara con los brazos, lanzándose a estas.

 **CRASH**

Los cristales se rompieron mientras la genocida pisaba tierra firme, sufriendo un gran daño por el impacto, pero nada que un ítem de curación no sanara: al entrar notó como en donde alguna vez se hallaron los pilares, ahora estaban varios huesos que sostenían el techo: así que así lo hizo.

Frisk, estando aún cayendo al suelo, observó al Gaster Blaster que él mismo había herido, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, solicitando su ayuda, segundos después de su recuperación la calavera voló rápidamente hasta su usuario, atrapándolo justo a tiempo para evadir una muerte dolorosa.

 **FUING**

Regresando al pasillo, el caído pegó un brinco, aterrizando en el interior de este, viendo como Chara le esperaba con cuchillo en mano: tuvo que alzar nuevamente su guadaña, usando el centro de su mástil para bloquear el ataque mortal.

 **SLASH**

 **CRASH**

Anonadado, el caído pudo ver claramente como su arma, que tantos cuchillazos había soportado: era partida en dos... quedándose solo con la zona final del mástil y la parte donde estaba la cuchilla, Chara alzó su arma para darle el golpe final, pero fue más rápido y envió huesos contra ella, provocando que saltase para esquivar, separándose ambos otra vez.

Sudor comenzaba a recorrer los cuerpos de la adolescente y el chiquillo, pero no les importó a ninguno de ellos: su odio y deseo por asesinarse uno al otro era tal, que su determinación mantenía sus fuerzas, Chara comenzó a invocar cuchillos mágicos para Frisk, quien estando cansado no sería capaz de invocar huesos tan rápido para generar un escudo y protegerse.

 **FUING FUING FUING FUING**

Algo tenía que hacer: iban demasiado rápido... tenía que bloquearlos, ¿pero cómo?, observó los dos trozos que quedaban de su guadaña en sus manos, juntarlos para repararla tardaría mucho: tenía que modificarla una vez más, usando su imaginación, desmaterializó la cuchilla carmesí, e hizo surgir otra agarradera, reparando la grieta: ahora las había convertido en dos porras.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Agitando sus brazos tan rápido y precisamente como podía, comenzó a desviar los proyectiles mágicos de la de tez blanca, sorpresivamente estaba lográndolo: ninguno de estos llegaba a tocarlo, pese a que no calculaba a dónde demonios los estaba mandando, no importaba, tenía que salvar su pellejo.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Pronto la cantidad comenzó a disminuir, pero tristemente sus fuerzas también: aún si estaba determinado, eso no le permitía superar su físico natural... maldición, luego de esto realmente tenía que entrenar sus brazos, hacer pesas o lo que sea, pero por ahora debía reflectar tantos como pudie-

 **SLASH**

Tomando ventaja de su descuido mental, Chara aprovechó de propinarle un solo cuchillazo directamente en el cuerpo al vengador, quien abrió sus ojos debido a su estupidez: no debía volver a pensar nunca jamás en una batalla, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan-

 **SLASH**

 **CRASH**

El trozo de alma carmesí que poseía se quebró en pedazos con otra estocada, el cuerpo desapareció inmediatamente, pero los huesos que sostenían el pasillo no, el LOVE de la fémina volvió a aumentar, estando ahora en un grandioso 40, su HP se rellenó al máximo, pero eso no fue lo único.

 **FUIIIIIIIING**

Desde atrás de ella, el segundo punto de guardado brilló, emergiendo Frisk desde el interior de este, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, moviendo su cabeza en varias direcciones para hacerse tronar el cuello, perdiendo algo de estrés, tras dar algunos pasos, sus ojos finalmente se abrieron: encontrándose con los de la genocida.

Revenger: te tomará mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo de manera definitiva -declaró el usuario de alma tricolor, mientras volvía a empuñar su arma, al igual que la fémina, aún si su Love llegaba más allá del infinito, eso no sería suficiente para detenerlo, ya había dicho que sería él su asesino, y por dios que iba a cumplir aquel juramento.

Ambos determinados volvieron a pelear, repitiendo el choque de su primer Round, esto era mejor que antes a ojos de la que consumió flores doradas, la lucha no tenía final, por lo que esta batalla duraría para la eternidad, ¡¿qué más podía pedir sino esto?!

 _ **¡FINALMENTE ENCONTRÓ SU RIVAL!**_

 **¡CLASH!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Ambientar con: "Storyshift[AU] | Chara - Monster In The Mirror [Cover]")**

 **FUING FUING FUING FUING FUING FUING**

Frisk había aprendido algo nuevo: él igualmente podía no solo invocar huesos, sino también copias mágicas de su guadaña, las cuales ahora estaban yendo en dirección a Chara, quien en lugar de protegerse primero, se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto... ¿su punto de guardado?

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

 **CRASH**

Los proyectiles giratorios de menor tamaño chocaron, fallando su objetivo: pero destruyendo la estrella dorada, fue entonces cuando Frisk se dio cuenta... ese punto de guardado que acababa de destruir no era el de Chara: era el suyo... ambos habían estado cambiando lugares durante el transcurso de la batalla, y él no se había dado cuenta por estar concentrado en ella.

Había destruido su única forma de regre-

 **SLASH**

Otra vez... había cometido el mismo error... era un peleador bastante bueno, si... pero se desconcentraba tan rápido: y eso le había ganado otra cortada en su pecho... pero esta vez, sería la última en esta línea de tiempo.

Chara: fuiste un gran rival... pero no te preocupes: volveremos a enfrentarnos luego de que mate a todos estos idiotas otra vez -el tono oscuro con el que lo decía demostraba verdad en sus palabras, conforme Frisk se desangraba en el suelo, los párpados se cerraban contra su voluntad.

Sentía su alma partirse en pedazos, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no podía ganarle?... ya había renunciado a todo: sus estúpidos ideales de salvar, su deseo de ser un héroe... ¿qué más tenía que dar para matar a semejante demonio salido del infierno?... ah... solo quedaba una cosa más que dar...

Su vida.

 **[Pero te rehúsas]**

Un aura roja cubrió el alma del caído, mientras los tres colores: negro, celeste y naranja brillaban, Chara vio como esta descendía sobre su cadáver, contra todo pronóstico: ¿cómo era esto posible?, se suponía que únicamente era posible rehusarse con alma dentro de su cuerpo, ¿pero regresar una vez ya muerto?

 **FUIIIIINNG**

El recién muerto chico se puso de pie lentamente, Chara analizó sus estadísticas: no tenía HP... porque él ya estaba muerto... ahora solo era un alma habitando un cadáver, habitando el cuerpo que solía ocupar, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era destruirla, sin puntos de guardado no podría regresar una vez le matara esta última vez.

 **SLASH**

Chara propinó un cuchillazo al cuerpo de Frisk, quien alzó su mano desnuda para detenerla, sorprendiéndola al ver como sangre coagulada emergió de la herida recién hecha, ni una pisca de dolor fue mostrada en él, solo aquellos ojos de escleróticas negras, con esas pupilas brillantes.

PAM

El puñetazo que recibió fue más fuerte que ningún otro antes, la respuesta era simple: al ya no estar vivo, no tenía limitaciones de "fuerza", solo necesitaba golpear con toda la determinación posible para causar el daño que quería, y él realmente deseaba hacerla sufrir.

 **FUING FUING FUING**

Tres olas de energía fueron hacia el propietario de bufanda rojizas, quien con un ligero movimiento de manos invocó varios Gaster Blasters enormes, que dispararon determinación hacia ella... al ya no estar vivo tampoco, no necesitaba usar magia en sus ataques: solo su determinación... y Frisk tenía mucha ahora mismo.

Tenía tanta, que estaba empezando a superarla con cada segundo.

 **BOOOOOM**

Los tres disparos chocaron contra sus ataques, generando otra nube de humo, Chara corrió hacia él, dispuesta a no dejarle ni una chance de atacarla de regreso, solo para ser recibida por una lluvia de huesos y guadañas sobre ella, obligándola a esquivar y cubrirse con barreras de cuchillos.

 **CLANSH CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

 **CRASH**

Su barrera fue destruida con suma facilidad, ¿acaso su determinación estaba siendo superada?, la respuesta llegó cuando rápidamente su alma fue bañada en un tono azul: el modo gravitacional la obligó a estamparse contra el suelo, mientras Gaster Blasters eran dirigidos hacia ella.

 **BOGAAAH BOGAAAH BOGAAAH**

A duras penas consiguió saltar para esquivar los tres disparos, esto empezaba a ser mucho para ella, los ataques eran tan rápidos que no podía-

 **SLASH**

Chara: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! -un grito de dolor emergió desde el interior de su garganta, como respuesta cuando su brazo derecho había sido cortado por el arma de su ejecutor: el cuchillo real y toda la extremidad cayeron al suelo, liberando una lluvia de sangre, por suerte suya tenía mucha HP para aguantar.

Cuando volteó la cabeza, se encontró con lo peor: Frisk, quien tenía su arma bañada con su sangre, tenía su mano puesta sobre su punto de guardado, no era posible que pudiese sobre-escribir su archivo, ¿verdad?, la determinación de ella era mil veces más fuerte que la suya, ¿cierto?

 **DING**

Con un chirrido, el cadáver con alma tocó la estrella de su enemiga, y presionó SAVE... consiguiendo guardar su progreso, para horror de Dreemurr y satisfacción de él, quien le devolvió la mirada por fin, con una sonrisa de alegría... estaba acabada, perder su vida había sido el límite.

Ahora su determinación era la más grande... y carecía de límites al tener un cadáver, ya no sentía dolor, no sentía hambre, no sentía cansancio, absolutamente nada, era el vengador perfecto.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Con pasos lentos, empezó a acercarse a ella, notando lo débil que era: su LOVE solo había funcionado tantas veces con él porque estaba vivo, porque su cuerpo podía sentir dolor y recibir daño... pero ahora que murió, no tenía efecto, contrario a sus ataques que si lo tenían.

Revenger: ... felicidades Chara; me mataste -quería sumergirla en desesperación en sus últimos minutos, pronto todo esto terminaría, pero antes... quería verla sufrir, tener miedo de él, quería verla llorar al ver todo su vida estar próxima a acabar- pero eso no te dará la victoria... es gracioso: tuve que sacrificarlo todo por ti... mis ideales, mi inocencia, mi nombre, mi origen, mi vida... pero todo valdrá la pena cuando te mate y vuelva a enterrarte en mi cabeza por siempre.

Si... nunca más volvería a verla: él recordaría esto, por lo que su determinación seguiría siendo mucho mayor, tendría total control de su alma, solo necesitaba quitársela y volver a unirla a su mitad para recuperar todo el poder que tenía, el poder de reiniciar el mundo, entonces todos estarían de vuelta y esto no sería nada más que un horrible recuerdo.

O eso planeaba.

La princesa, en lugar de estar horrorizada o asustada, sonrió mientras iba a su brazo cortado, cogiendo el cuchillo real, Revenger se preparó para otra pelea, pero no se esperó que ella misma se apuntara con aquel artefacto, ¿qué demonios pretendía?, su respuesta llegó en una carcajada.

Chara: **¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!, ¡¿REALMENTE CREES QUE NO SÉ LO QUE ESTÁS PLANEANDO?!, ohhh ohhh ohhh~** , puede que hayas ganado... puede que me hayas vencido... -conforme hablaba, sus facciones humanas se perdían, nuevamente su boca y ojos se transformaron en pozos negruzcos, emanando aquella sustancia inmunda- pero no te dejaré tener este trozo de nuestra alma... **¡nunca jamás volverás a ver a tus amigos!**

 **SLASH**

Y antes de que pudiese detenerla, Chara hizo surgir su alma, cortándola y a si misma, dándose un golpe fatal, provocando que comenzara a desangrarse. Sus estadísticas y LOVE si funcionaban con ella.

 **Splash... splash splash~**

Las gotas oscuras empezaron a caer por el cuerpo de la humana, para que luego esta cayera de rodillas, Frisk fue corriendo hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llegar a la mitad restante antes de que se partiera en pedazos, ¡no podía permitirlo!

 **CRASH**

Pero una vez más... había fallado: su única salvación para estar completo se fue frente a sus ojos, la amante del chocolate vio su rostro de frustración con una sonrisa, iba a morir quitándole lo que más amaba: su mundo entero, esa era su victoria definitiva, su adiós.

Chara: **te veré en el infierno...** _ **"compañero"**_ **=)** -con aquellas últimas palabras, aquella que causó dolor, que fue amada por los monstruos, pero que solo los usó como marionetas dejó este mundo, lamentándose de nunca haber podido matar a Asriel en lugar de Flowey... como le hubiese gustado traicionar a ese bebé llorón aunque sea una sola vez, por lo que le hizo hace tantos años.

Todo el subsuelo quedó en silencio... con nada más que Frisk como su único habitante: había ganado... Chara estaba muerta y él había quedado solo... hubiese llorado, pero no podía, porque los lagrimales ya no respondían, aún así, su alma fue la que lloró, porque lo había perdido todo.

Había ganado, y había fallado.

Siempre fallaba... no pudo salvar a nadie, aún si logró vengarlos, fue incapaz de salvarlos, de traerlos de regreso, no volvería a ver a nadie nunca más... Papáns, Hermanayrus, Toriel, Muffet, Mettaton, Nappstablook, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne... todos los monstruos se habían ido para siempre.

Fracasó miserablemente... ahora nunca podría resetear, ni tampoco salir del subsuelo pues las almas humanas habían sido destruidas por Chara tras matar a Asgore y Flowey... no le quedaba nada más que pudrirse el resto de sus días...

 _"¡AYUDA!"_

Un grito de horror interrumpió sus pensamientos, al voltear detrás de él, notó que no había nada, el subsuelo estaba completamente vacío, pero aquel grito... se sintió tan real, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?, parecía que su cordura finalmente desapareció por completo.

 _"¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDENNOS!"_

Otro grito más; no estaba volviéndose loco, había gente pidiendo ayuda, gente que quería ser salvada, que él podía ayudar... como no hizo con los suyos propios, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿de dónde estaban viniendo todos esos gritos?, fue entonces cuando su cabeza empezó a dolerle, e imágenes a llegarle a su cerebro.

Mundos como el suyo: con humanos y monstruos, con almas humanas... con Friskses y Charas, buenos y malas, malas y buenos, hombres y mujeres... cientos de posibilidades estaban apareciendo frente a sus ojos: mundos donde Chara era un ángel, donde él era el demonio, donde Sans asesinaba a todos, donde Papyrus asesinaba a todos, donde Toriel asesinaba a todos. Tierras alternas en donde cada monstruo era el primer caído, y asesinaba a todos.

No... no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ocurriese esta tragedia otra vez: no podía permitir que nadie se transformase en lo que él era actualmente: debía impedir las rutas genocidas, debía impedir que nacieran más Revengers, solo podía existir él, nadie debía sufrir un destino como este.

Es por eso que tenía que salir de su mundo, dejar todo atrás... dejar este mundo morir, junto a Frisk, Revenger tenía que irse y Frisk quedarse aquí a morir junto a todo lo que alguna vez llegó a amar, morir con Chara en el olvido.

 **SWING**

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquí, pegó un corte al aire: no sucedió nada... tenía que volver a intentarlo, no podía perder el tiempo, podía ver a seres poderosos saltar de Au en Au usando sus armas, eso singificaba que él también debía ser capaz de hacerlo si lo deseaba con toda su determinación, no podía perder el tiempo: monstruos estaban muriendo y él no hacía nada para impedirlo.

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Una y mil veces lo intentó, cortes en todas las direcciones intentando abrir una grieta dimensional, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conseguirlo, por el bien de todos, ¡DEBÍA VENGARLOS Y SALVARLOS!

 _"_ _ **¡UAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ _"_

Gritando y pegando un último corte con todas sus fuerzas, lo logró: una grieta con dirección a un Snowdin muy extraño apareció frente a él: en lugar de ser Chara quien causaba destrucción, era él, portando una guadaña similar a la que tenía... maldito genocida, iba a detenerlo ahora mismo.

Revenger miró una última vez el pasillo del juício, donde reposaba el cadáver de Chara, el subsuelo... que había visto crecer y morir a Frisk, hasta verle nacer a él... Papáns y Hermanayrus nunca volverían, por lo que ya nada le quedaba por hacer aquí, jamás les olvidaría.

Siempre estarían en su corazón... así como siempre, siempre se mantendría lleno de odio por Frisk, porque fue débil, por su culpa lo perdió todo, por culpa de ese maldito niño nadie volvería jamás... pero aún podía salvar otros mundos, y vengar a otros caídos.

Su trabajo estaba recién empezando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Revenger abrió los ojos, finalmente sus memorias se habían terminado... estaba más determinado que antes, ahora mismo se hallaba en el universo de Storyshift, preparándose para asesinar a Mettaton, quien había sido traído de regreso a la vida por el pequeño Frisk, tras una ruta genocida.

Él no era tonto, podía ver que aquella redención era una mentira... una vez un genocida, siempre lo sería, luego de encargarse de él, aquel embajadorcito sería su siguiente objetivo, no importa cuanto le suplique ni le ruegue por su vida, sabe que no puede cambiar, porque tarde o temprano deseará asesinar otra vez.

Tal vez este no sea el mejor de los trabajos: tal vez sea odiado por cientos de versiones alternas de aquellos que lo amaron y él había amado, tal vez lastime a muchos, pero es por su propio bien, y debe hacerlo... Porque él es Revenger: el vengador de los monstruos, y va a salvarlos a todos.

Aún si esta senda de matanza y cacería de genocidas no tiene fin, eso no le importa: tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y cientos de cadáveres que ocupar en caso de que su cuerpo actual sea destruido... este es su destino: la senda en la que Frisk le ha puesto al haber condenado su mundo.

Su senda interminable.

 **Fin.**

 **Esta historia ha sido una de las más importantes que he escrito en mi vida junto a "La historia de una sonrisa" pues son los orígenes de mis dos personajes del multiverso de Undertale a quienes más cariño les tengo... Revenger y Hacker son mi vida entera, y mi mayor orgullo... siempre estaré agradecido a mi amigo "Eien No Hiryu" por ayudarme a crearlos en la lejana época de 2016, la historia de Hacker fue magistral, pero la de Revenger realmente me costó hacerla, casi un mes... o quizás si fue un mes completo, la verdad no lo sé... espero que el resultado final haya sido digno de él, personalmente a mi me encantó como quedó: espero que la opinión popular esté de acuerdo conmigo... porque sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de producirle algo mejor. sin nada más que decir, nos vemos. PD: siempre me quedaré con las ganas de haberle dado a EA de Fate/Stay Night.**


	13. Amor antes de guerra

**Quizás esto sea lo más "cancerígeno" e insultante para el fandom que haya escrito en toda mi vida pero me da igual... lo disfruté y sé que no seré el único.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot: Amor antes de guerra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SWAAANNNNG**

Conforme el globo de energía mágica negativa se extendía por su alma, el cuerpo recientemente enfriado cambiaba de color, Agate observó fijamente el cadáver de su hermanita perder sus tonos verdes, aquel bellísimo cabello azulado que enseñó a peinar, y esa herida en su pecho que causó sin remordimiento desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Segundos después, en su lugar ahora había una niña de cabello rosado con mechones castaños, suéter morado con medias del mismo color y una falda rosada, aquella vista la hizo sonreír... el hechizo de la Bete Noire había funcionado a la perfección, no podía estar más complacida y orgullosa de si misma... su angelito, su dulce, dulce angelito... su Betty.

Agate: despierta mi niña... -regresando el alma a su pecho, dejó caer su mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado terminando por acariciarla suavemente; su piel era de un tono rosado bastante claro y hermoso, de hecho el que estuviese dormida de manera tan pacífica era algo tierno a sus ojos, realmente era una chica maravillosa.

 _ **"Mnnnght~"**_

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del hechizo hecho hembra, su voz no era como la de su hermana menor, sino un poco más grave representando madurez, cosa que la hacía emocionar aún más, mientras menos parentesco hubiese entre Amber Lightvale y Bete Noire mejor para ella, su hermana estúpida y cobarde merecía quedar en el olvido junto a su hermano y todos los estúpidos que los precedieron.

Ella y su hija eran las únicas que merecían perdurar en el tiempo.

La criatura abrió los párpados, dejando ver un par de ojos rosados cargados de pureza, que segundos después se transformó en malicia... la pequeña bastarda era maligna desde el comienzo como estaba esperando, sin embargo cuando naranja y rosa se encontraron, aquellos ojos ahora mostraban cariño... apego, respeto, todo lo que ella siempre había deseado en sus veinte años de vida.

Betty: ... ¿mamá? -aquel rostro curioso, esas cejas curveadas, y esa voz llena de timidez con inseguridad eran claras similitudes con un animal: cuando un animal nacía, la primer persona que veía se transformaba en su madre, la cosa no tenía por qué variar con una Bete Noire, según ese tonto libro, casos como el suyo donde aún podía continuar viva tras aplicar dos hechizos prohibidos eran raros, más no imposibles... esa vocecita tan pura llena de esperanza la llenó de alegría, a tal punto que se agachó, acercando sus rostros.

Agate: ... si, mi bebé... soy tu madre -contestó con una sonrisa cariñosa, que alguna vez mostró a una pequeña bebé de cabello celeste alzándole los brazos para ser cargada, pero ese pasado ya no existía más gracias a ella... ahora mismo, esta niña era la única que merecía su amor, su cariño, sus miradas, sus suspiros, sus días, horas, minutos y todo el tiempo que le quedase en este mundo el cual no podía ser más de una semana, pero claro que podía ser menos.

 **Chu~**

Tan pocos segundos había vivido ya, y conocía ahora mismo lo que era estar atónito... sorpresa invadió todo su ser cuando los labios de quien hizo posible su existencia se posaron sobre los suyos, la mayor tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano detrás de la nuca de la chiquilla, quien sintió sus mejillas arder cual piel recibiendo rayos solares... sin embargo, no pasaron muchos segundos para que también juntase los párpados, y rodease el cuello de su progenitora con ambas manos, empezando a mover su mandíbula por instinto para corresponder aquella muestra de afecto.

Le gustaba... y mucho.

 **Chu~... chuuu~**

 _ **"Maaaa... máaaa~"**_

La bestia negra comenzó a gemir estando atrapada entre la boca de su madre, quien de manera inmisericorde, sin esperar ni darle tregua a respirar o aprender, comenzó a meter su lengua al interior de la cueva bocal, queriendo explorar todo lo posible, las piernas cubiertas por medias moradas flaquearon, y hubiera caído al suelo de son ser por los brazos que la rodearon, apretándola con fuerza contra su torso.

No la dejaría ir... el beso continuó por varios minutos, hasta que la última Lightvale terminó por agotar todo el aire de sus pulmones, viéndose obligada se separó de los pequeños labios rosados de su niña, ambas bocas aún se hallaban unidas por un hilo de saliva que daba una vista algo sexy, Noire tenía aún las cejas arqueadas, estando evidentemente preocupada por la cara seria habida en su madre.

Betty: mamá... y-yo... -¿qué decir, qué hacer?, su conocimiento sobre la vida era limitadísimo, en especial sobre las emociones... ¿le había gustado, la había complacido?, ¿era ella todo lo que esperaba como hija?, la verdad no tenía ni idea, pero se hallaba preocupada y asustada por la reacción que pudiese tener, ya había conocido gusto, preocupación, tristeza, curiosidad, esperanza, vergüenza, ahora había descubierto la inseguridad.

Pero segundos después conoció lo que la gente llamaba "consuelo" cuando sintió la mano izquierda depositarse en su cuello, la joven adulta le dedicó una sonrisa puramente maternal mezclada con un amor enfermizo e incestuoso, mientras con la otra mano tomaba la suya propia, acariciándole el dorso de manera leve y dulce para transmitirle seguridad o confianza.

Agate: no digas nada, cariño... deja que tu madre se haga cargo de todo -no muchos segundos después, recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, la ex-valentía se puso de pie, guiando a su primogénita a hacer lo mismo, sus piernas le tambalearon un poco, pero rápidamente aprendió a caminar -cosa que la llenó de alegría cabe destacar- y empezó a seguirla tomada de la mano, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a quién pertenecía el cadáver a unos metros en la sala, no supo por qué... pero el solo verlo le causaba repulsión.

Pero luego decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, aquel muerto no merecía ni una mirada por parte suya, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su madre, quien la llevó caminando por unos pasillos bastante... familiares.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El cuarto era bastante extraño, le resultaba familiar... había una ventana en la pared por la cual entraban los rayos lunares, unos cuantos dibujos pegados en la pared donde identificó inmediatamente a su madre y al cadáver de allí atrás, "Hermano mayor Copper", "Hermana mayor Agate"... ahora entendía un poco más acerca del pasado, sea quien fuese el autor de aquellos feos monigotes era su "tío/tía" y ese muerto de allí atrás era su tío... vaya, al parecer había problemas familiares en casa, que ya fueron resueltos hacía poco.

Las piernas de la mayor se detuvieron súbitamente, la chica de cabello castaño-rosado la imitó, sintiendo algo de emoción y electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, era una especie de cosquilleo en la piel que no la dejaba tranquila, susodichas sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando la mujer de vestido oscuro se dio la vuelta para encararla.

Agate: acuéstate... -contrario a lo que se podía pensar, no era una orden sino una petición, que ella no tardó en cumplir: dejándose caer en la cama de frazadas grisaceas, la adulta del duo no tardó en seguirla, estando ahora el par femenino compartiendo el mismo espacio, Agate retiró las botas de los pies de su pequeña, y luego se quitó sus tacones, el sentido de comodidad en sus pies era relajante... en especial cuando sintió el brazo rodearle la nuca, acercándola a su pecho derecho, provocando que sintiera tranquilidad.

Aquel lugar era cálido, la hacía sentirse segura, amada, querida... necesitada por alguien, aún si era una herramienta de destrucción masiva, el estar apegada y unida a su creadora de esta forma le daba a entender que también podía tener sentimientos, también podía amar... también podía ser buena.

Solo con ella.

 **Bump bump~ Bump bump~ bump bump~**

Agate: ¿sientes eso cariño? -el tono de voz tan bajo y lento que utilizó la relajaba, pero nada la confortaba más que aquel latido que ahora inundaba sus oídos, la amaba... la amaba con todo el corazón y aquel sentimiento era enormemente correspondido por la otra- es mi corazón... estoy muy, muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

Felicidad... quizás eso era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo también: se sentía de igual manera, alegre al estar entre sus brazos, Bete Noire era sinónimo de destrucción, dolor, sufrimiento, maldad y muerte, pero ahora mismo era algo más... una hija para su madre y... y...

Betty: Uhuuummm~ -Un gemido delicado salió de sus labios al sentir la mano restante empezar a masajearle el muslo derecho, Agate no perdió tiempo u sonrió mientras empezaba a acariciar de manera suave y dulce las piernas de su creación, provocando que la chiquilla empezara a sentir leves corrientes eléctricas por donde pasaban sus dedos, y un ardor evidente en su zona pélvica y los cachetes de su cara.

Haciendo caso a sus instintos, subió los brazos: la señal que necesitaba para retirarle el suéter, cogido por la mano que anteriormente le daba un masaje a sus piernas, lo subió hasta retirarlo, dejando ver una adorable pancita con el ombligo metido y un par de senos no desarrollados cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro... realmente era extremadamente tierna, una vez estando semidesnuda volvió a abrir los ojos, observando a su progenitora con nerviosismo.

Agate: relájate, mi niña... esto te va a gustar... -y empezó a moverle el pecho derecho de arriba a abajo, provocando que ahora las pausas entre gimoteos fuesen menores, un sentimiento eléctrico comenzó a recorrer la columna vertebral de la criatura mágica, quien suspiraba entre cada tanto para mantenerse cuerda... no estaba acostumbrada al placer, por lo que su mente empezaba a nublarse.

Su madre tenía razón... empezaba a gustarle, su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel toque de manera intuitiva: los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, y empezó a sentir su entrepierna empezar a mojarse, ¿qué era esto?, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?, cada vez las preguntas eran menos importantes... simplemente no podía pensar de manera clara.

La mano libre de Lightvale fue a su espalda, comenzando a desengancharle el sostén, con un rápido movimiento certero cumplió su cometido, la prenda antes mencionada finalmente fue retirada, dejando a la vista sus hermosas montañitas coronadas por dos botones rosados de pequeño tamaño, aprovechando que sus uñas eran bastante largas, comenzó a empujarlas contra la zona erógena, provocando mayor placer.

 _ **"Ahhh~... Ahhhh~"**_

Dos empujoncitos y ya se había hartado, esto no era suficiente para satisfacerla aún si su hija era un caso aparte, por lo que decidida a obtener mayor placer tanto para si misma como su fruto, se posicionó con su cabeza justo sobre sus senos, cosa que extrañó a la rosada.

Betty: ¿Qué haces mamá? -tenía curiosidad, era abrumada ahora mismo por nuevas emociones y experimentaba sensaciones inimaginables para su memoria, era débil ante ella su creadora, pero no podía evitar serlo, había un lazo que las unía más allá de la magia, la castaña sonrió de forma maliciosa al notar la pureza que tenía detrás de su cara bestial.

 _"Ya lo verás"_

Dicho y hecho, llevó su lengua al pezón derecho, empezando a lamerlo de inmediato, provocando que un potente gemido emergiese de las profundidades de la garganta de Noire, quien incapaz de decir o hacer algo más, solo rodeó el cuello de su ama con fuerza, apegándola todo lo posible a su seno.

 **Chup~ chup~ chup~ slurp~**

Las lamidas comenzaron a disminuir, transformándose en chupones más que nada, provocando que los dedos de la bestia empezaran a hurguetear en el cabello oscuro, esto se sentía increíble... era simplemente maravilloso, por lo que inevitablemente comenzó a llenar el cuarto con llamados a su madre, pidiéndole que no se detuviese por nada del mundo.

Claramente no estaba en los planes de la fratricida en hacerlo, por lo que complaciendo el corazón de su pequeña abominación, continuó las succiones al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del sabor... era bastante salado, probablemente por el sudor que ya estaba empezando a recorrerle la piel, por lo visto no era capaz de soportar mucho placer por el momento.

 **Slurp~ slurp~ slurp~**

Chocando la punta de su lengua contra aquel lugarcito, empezó a notar como arqueaba la espalda, Betty se acercaba a grandes pasos al final de su camino, no tenía mucha resistencia tampoco... que ternura, eso la hacía amarla y querer protegerla aún más, incapaz de poder contenerse, comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, estirando carne y piel lo suficiente para no causar dolor pero si para hacerla gozar.

 _ **"Ahaaa~ haaaaa~ mamá~"**_

Agate empezó a chupar más fuerte, su vocecita salía de manera muy leve y chillona, casi como queriendo gritarle, ¿que se detuviese, que continuase?, no podía saberlo... así que simplemente continuaría por cuenta propia, no había pero alguno que valiese para detener su tormento delicioso.

El festín aún no acababa para ella.

 **Chup~ chuuup~ chuuuup~**

En esta ocasión atrapó la punta de su lindo botoncito con sus dos labios, y empezó a jalar hacia arriba, la criatura con forma humana comenzó a mover sus piernas de manera desenfrenada, casi se sentía como si le arrancasen una parte de si misma de una forma tan increíble que en lugar de causarle dolor, le causaba dicha, cada vez el ardor recorriéndole la zona entre sus piernas se volvía más y más insoportable... era inexplicablemente magnífico.

 _ **"M-mamá... m-mamá... y-yo... y-yo estoy-"**_

Agate: déjalo ir... -pidió, mientras se separaba del pecho que había estado atacando los últimos minutos, para posteriormente dirigirse al pequeño cuello femenino, abrir la boca de manera lenta cual depredador, y clavar de manera suave y delicada sus dientes en la piel sensible, dando un leve mordiscón que acabó por terminar la primera parte.

 _ **"¡AHHHH~!"**_

Arqueó la espalda mientras finalmente se dejaba ir, una mancha oscura hizo acto de aparición en sus pantis, indicando que había ocurrido una eyaculación primeriza, la mayor del dúo finalmente dejó ir la zona en la que se había estado concentrando segundos atrás, asegurándose de dejar un chupetón bastante bien marcado con saliva de acompañante... una vez vio a la jadeante chiquilla en la cama, supo entonces que la amaba al ver aquella vista tan erótica.

Sin embargo, ahora ya había llegado a su límite en lo que a paciencia se refería, ya no era capaz de seguir dándole placer sin recibir algo a cambio... en esta ocasión, era turno de su creación por complacerla a ella y aprender en el camino.

Agate: es tu turno, Betty... -alentó, mientras se retiraba su vestido, dejando ver una ropa interior de encajes con el mismo color oscuro que el sostén de la chica, quien observó unos segundos el busto de su creadora... no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeño como el suyo... era bastante apetecible.

Gateando hasta el cuerpo de la mayor, menor optó por repetir la acción que hizo con ella minutos atrás, llevando ambas manos a la unión del sujetador, empezando a jalarlas para retirarla sin mucho efecto, cosa que le pareció extremadamente adorable... realmente era una niña en muchos ámbitos, pero tenía la capacidad de aprender... cosa que hizo breves minutos después cuando tras un " **chack** " el sujetador cayó, revelando ambos pechos.

La chiquilla levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos, pidiéndole permiso para empezar a actuar, como respuesta recibió una sonrisa leve que representaba afirmación, tras aquel leve cruce la boquita fue abierta, y comenzó a repetir el mismo acto que recibió hacía nada.

 **Chup~ chup~ chuup~**

 _"Ummmmm~"_

Estando ya acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, la respuesta no fue tan caótica como la de la jovencita, en su lugar la dejó y alentó a continuar con aquella tarea, observando su cabecita cafecita hundirse en su seno cual bebé buscando saciar su apetito voraz, aunque en esta ocasión no era leche lo que buscaba.

 **Chuuup~ chuuuup~ sluuurp~**

Empezó a pasar la lengua por aquel lugar rosado, imitando los mismos movimientos que recordaba fue víctima: círculos, una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas... luego empezó a pasar la punta de arriba a abajo, chocándola de manera insistente con aquel cilindro carnoso endurecido, para luego empezar a presionarlo cual botón.

 _"Ahhmmm~... pareces una bebé..._ _ **mi**_ _bebé..."_

Eso hizo su corazón brincar de alegría, le gustaba... la estaba haciendo disfrutar, ¡que dicha más grande sentía en estos momentos!, ahora su táctica cambió, pasando de ser presionadas a mordidas, eso descolocó a la usuaria de miedo en gran manera, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a eso precisamente... además... los dientes de Betty eran extremadamente suaves, como si fueran de leche.

 _"Ahaaa~... ahhhhmmm~... sigue~"_

Los dedos comenzaron a acariciarle la nuca como forma de agradecimiento, el tacto era enormemente relajante para la de mechones rosados, por lo que hizo caso a su petición y detuvo las mordidas reemplazándolas ahora por tirones leves siendo ayudada por sus labios, cosa que multiplicó aún más su goce.

Realmente era buena, pero gracias a su aguante no sería suficiente para hacerla terminar.

Agate: déjame... llevar esto al siguiente nivel -propuso, usando sus manos para separar la cabeza de su torso, Betty asintió alejándose unos centímetros, y con un leve movimiento de dedos le indicó que se retirase tanto la falda como las medias rosadas que utilizaba en sus muslos.

Cosa que hizo, pero no estuvo sola, la mujer también se deshizo de su última barrera de tela, estando ahora ambas desnudas como vinieron al mundo... un tono rosadito invadió sus mejillas al ver por primera vez el cuerpo de quien la había creado de manera tan expuesta, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba tener una oportunidad como esta de construir un lazo así de fuerte con su amada madre.

Retomando la posición inicial, Betty dejó caer su cabeza entre los senos maternos, mientras la mano de Lightvale ahora volvía a sumergirse entre sus muslos, pero con un destino e intenciones distintas: ahora mismo iba a enseñarle sobre la masturbación, tarea en la que iba a tomarse su tiempo para concretar.

El dedo anular se encontró con el clítoris, y justo en el momento en el que el tacto fue hecho, un corrientazo recorrió toda la pelvis de la bestia, haciéndola soltar un gemido de grandes proporciones mientras se removía cual pez fuera del agua entre los pechos que ahora eran sus almohadas.

 _ **"¡ahh!"**_

Inmisericorde ante ella, en lugar de esperar para que se acostumbrase, comenzó a empujar más adentro usando su uña, la cual con una punta afilada sumada a la lentitud, fue un detonante perfecto para una continua oleada de placer inmersivo que parecía estar derritiendo la mente de la criatura.

 _ **"ahaaa~ ahaaaa~ ahhhh~"**_

La hermana de Copper inmediatamente empezó a sentir su dedo mojarse... prueba clara de que la intimidad de su herramienta ya estaba humedeciéndose, ya se había corrido hacía poco por lo que la sensibilidad debía estar latente, ayudándola en su cometido por satisfacer a su pequeña monstruosidad.

Pero ya no podía contenerse más... así que sin temor alguno ni motivo por el cual hacerlo, metió no uno, sino dos dedos dentro de su genital, separando los labios menores conforme se hacía paso al interior, algo de los fluidos se le pegaron a la piel facilitando el acceso, aquellos gemidos de sorpresa y placer que emitía su ternura de chica eran música para sus oídos, que la inspiraba e incitaba a seguir adelante.

Agate: esto... se llama masturbación -explicó sonriéndole coquetamente, observándola con los ojos cerrados, hilos de saliva cayéndole de los labios y una respiración bastante acelerada... dios, si que era extremadamente tierna, su mundo entero... mundo, que iba a moldear a su gusto- déjame mostrarte...

Los movimientos finalmente dieron inicio, había enviado a su anular e índice en aquella misión de exploración, dejando su pulgar a cargo de luchar contra aquel lindo botoncito rosado que coronaba los labios... la cosa no humana ni monstruo empezó a agitarse, sintiendo como ahora si ya era incapaz de pensar o siquiera hablar.

 _ **"Nhaaaa~ aaahhhh~ hyaaaaa~"**_

El colchón comenzó a rechinar producto de las continuas movidas de cuerpo de la criatura maligna, quien no podía soportar tanto afecto sin producir movimientos erráticos... carajo, parecía incluso que sufría de leves espasmos, la mano de Lightvale empezó a mover al trío cada vez más rápido, el interior de Bete Noire era extremadamente caliente y húmedo... le agradaba.

Se aseguraba de mantener las uñas alejadas de las paredes, las cuales casi parecían estar comprimiéndose para abrazar sus dedos, era maravillosa la forma en que reaccionaba... sus gritos, sus gemidos, movimientos, todo era perfecto a ojos de la portadora de valentía invertida, realmente no podía pedir más... porque ya lo tenía todo, e iba a dárselo todo también.

El pulgar ahora comenzó a presionar más fuerte e insistentemente el clítoris, pero también lo frotaba y pasaba por los lados derecho e izquierdo para hacer efecto de choque, realmente era demasiado sensible: gran parte de su palma ya estaba mojada y una mancha ganaba un tamaño considerable en las frazadas...

Buscando nuevas formas de expresar su sentir, sacó la lengua y empezó a moverla mientras hacía un rostro de placer puro, eso la deleitaba... quería que su creadora viese bien las consecuencias, la estaba volviendo en una pervertida adicta a ella, pero no tenía nada de malo... cayendo en la tentación, la fratricida unió nuevamente sus bocas con su bestia negra.

 **Chu~**

 _ **"Mhhhh~ mmmmmh~ ¡hmmmm~!"**_

Aún continuaba gimiendo teniendo los labios sellados, esforzándose ahora por corresponder aquel beso francés, comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de su dueña, ambas se entrelazaban como si fueran serpientes en celo, las malditas corrientes eléctricas no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento... Agate, su madre, su creadora, su mundo, su todo... ya no podía resistirse más, iba a correrse otra vez por culpa suya.

Pero aún estando en esa situación, no separó su boca de la de ella en ningún momento...

 _ **"¡HMMMMMMMMMM!"**_

Por última vez, sucedió... gimió, y se corrió con toda la fuerza que pudo, manchando por completo la palma de quien había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo sin descanso, Agate retiró su mano de allí, llevándosela posteriormente a la boca, y pasó su lengua por su piel... saboreando los fluidos de su querida...

Dulce... Betty sabía a dulces...

Habiendo recuperado la compostura y el raciocinio, los orbes rosados se plantaron sobre la mayor, observando como ahora abría sus piernas, dándole una clara muestra de su intimidad, para luego usar el dedo índice, moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás para invitarla... era su turno.

Pero la Bete Noire en su malicia pensó en algo más.

En lugar de usar sus dedos de la misma manera que hicieron con ella, en un movimiento rápido dejó su cabeza caer entre los muslos de la portadora de Miedo quien no se esperó aquella "traición", por lo que incapaz de negarse a tiempo o defenderse, fue atacada.

 **Sluuurp~**

 _"¡Ahhhhh~!"_

Víctima de la gravedad, cayó de espaldas directo al colchón mientras era traicionada... la lengua de la mechirrosada empezó a hurguetear en su zona privada, buscando devolverle todo el placer que había obtenido multiplicado por un millón, la suave carne comenzó a chocar contra los labios mayores, iría descubriendo su sabor poco a poco.

 **Sluuurp~ sluuuurp~ sluuurp~**

Para Bestia era extraño... como si estuviese lamiendo su pezón, pero en un área mucho mayor, sin embargo se sentía bien, de igual manera disfrutaba los gemidos de su madre y los gritos de gusto que de ella salían cada vez que pasaba su lengua por sus muslos o su genital, pero nunca tocaba la zona rosada... no aún, quería torturarla, atormentarla.

Desesperarla.

 _"Ahhh~ ahhhh~ Nooooh~"_

Funcionó con creces, puede que Agate tuviese más experiencia y resistencia, pero estaba necesitada, ansiaba y deseaba atención, el estarla recibiendo después de tanto tiempo había acabado con la máscara manipuladora que la caracterizó hasta este momento, solo quería sentir más y más... quería ser succionada por esos labios tan dulces y lindos que había tomado múltiples veces aquella noche.

 _"Por favor... por favor Betty..."_

Betty: ¿por favor qué exactamente, mamá? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras observaba por fin cómo se humedecía tal como ella, manchando su piel y parte de las frazadas también, esto se sentía maravilloso... que se lo rogasen era un deseo naciente en su corazón, deseaba escucharla pedirle una buena lamida.

 _"Por favor... lámeme"_

Aquel tono tan desesperado, tan apasionado... tan lleno de ruegos terminó por descolocarla, así que simplemente decidió por dejarse llevar y cumplir aquella petición, abandonado sus anhelos egoístas.

 **Sluuuuuurp~ sluuurp sluuurp sluuurp~**

Un ataque de lamidas continuas comenzó a tomar lugar en los labios menores de fear, quien ahora era la que respiraba de manera errática, Betty empezó a pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo de manera rápida, probando por fin el sabor de quien hizo posible su nacimiento... un rico sabor ácido, pero nada desagradable.

Pronto notó el segundo agujero, más precisamente el más grande... ¿era allí donde había metido sus dedos en ella?, hora de averiguarlo usando la lengua... sin ningún descaro o alerta que la preparase, empujó cual flecha violentamente en el interior de la cueva femenina, encontrándose con un lugar bastante cálido y mojado.

 _"¡Ahhhhh!"_

Dejó salir un grito de placer puro cuando finalmente sintió su vagina ser invadida, aquello empezó a repetirse cual disco conforme era explorada a gusto y placer de la niña, quien tenía una mueca maliciosa al observar lo débil y perdida que se hallaba su víctima... realmente estaba disfrutando esto, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo, se empujó más contra esa zona.

 **Slurp~ slurp~ slurp~**

Empezó ahora a moverse desde adentro hacia afuera, mezclando sus líquidos con su propia saliva, también regresó a lamer la zona exterior, todas aquellas formas para hacer un cunnilingus comenzaron a sobre-explotar las sensaciones placenteras que ahora mismo invadían el cuarto... Betty tenía control total ahora de su madre... y le gustaba en demasía.

Tanto así, que llevó sus manos a sus nalgas para apretárselas con tal de sujetarse de algo, una vez hecho esto empezó a empujar aún más su boca contra su pelvis, agotando cualquier milímetro que pudiese separarlas, podía sentir los fluidos estarse rebosando entre sus labios y la piel de aquel sitio, el olor del sudor junto a la adrenalina las estaban volviendo locas a ambas, no podría aguantar más... iba a venirse por primera vez.

 _"Más rápido... rápido... ¡rápido!"_

¿Se lo estaba suplicando o ordenando?, fuese cual fuese de las dos, le daba absolutamente igual... también quería recibir más de ese delicioso líquido, no podía esperar más, deseaba saborearlo en su máximo esplendor, por lo que haciendo un último esfuerzo, comenzó a moverse únicamente de arriba a abajo, repasando ese recorrido incontables veces a gran velocidad hasta que por fin pudo sentirla arquear la espalda.

 _"¡Ahhhhhhh~!"_

Con aquel grito, Agate sintió todo el estrés que había estado acumulando por incontables noches liberarse en la boca de su compañera, de igual forma Betty abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras recibía una cantidad considerable del líquido femenino dentro de ella... saboreándolo de manera automática, notó el sabor ácido multiplicado al venir en grandes cantidades, pegajoso... pero delicioso.

Minutos después, notó que ya no había recibido más... por lo que se despegó de aquella zona, lista para confrontar a su madre, no podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa de que se enojase con ella por no haberle hecho lo mismo exactamente, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a recibir cualquier clase de castigo ya que había valido totalmente la pena.

Pero en lugar de una reprimenda, recibió un abrazo cariñoso, cosa que realmente la impactó, además de destruír sus impresiones conseguidas anteriormente, pero fue para bien... la alegró en demasía el saber cuanto gozo le había dado a su maestra y que esta le agradeciera de igual manera.

La noche aún no había acabado.

Agate: realmente me enorgulleces, mi rayo de sol... pero aún hay algo más que podemos hacer -eso llamó su atención, ¿aún había más?, Agate esta vez se posicionó en una forma similar a cuando todo esto dio inicio, abriendo las piernas para que su intimidad estuviese al descubierto por millonésima vez, sin embargo tenía intenciones distintas- abre tus piernas, y acércate a mi usando los brazos.

Rápidamente captó lo que quería decir: sus entrepiernas eran zonas erógenas altamente sensibles... entonces la mejor opción era juntarlas, ¡qué emocionante!, incapaz de contener su excitación e ilusión por experimentarlo, separó las piernas y empezó a acercarse a ella usando sus brazos detrás de su espalda para impulsarse, no mucho tiempo después consiguió llegar, colocando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda de la castaña, y dejando que la pierna derecha se posicionase sobre la de ella.

Betty: estoy... estoy un poco nerviosa, mamá... -se aventuró a decir, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa algo pequeña, su cejas volvieron a arquearse para confirmar nuevamente su sentir, pero la mirada que le dio ante esa declaración fue suficiente para transmitirle toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Agate: confía en mí, Betty... esto va a ser lo mejor de toda la noche -dicho y hecho, fue ella quien hizo un último empujón, juntando finalmente ambos sexos, provocando que al instante comenzase a distribuirse entre las dos una sensación eléctrica mucho más potente que las demás, haciéndolas gemir al unísono.

 _"¡ahhhh!~"_

No muchos segundos después de eso, fue ella quien comenzó a tomar la iniciativa como era costumbre, empezando a mover su cadera de arriba a abajo, chocando en múltiples ocasiones los dos botones rosados que gobernaban sus intimidades, las cuales reaccionando ante el estímulo comenzaron a liberar fluidos una vez más... Betty empezó a moverse también, embriagada por el placer.

Hilillos conformados por los líquidos pervertidos descendían por las piernas de la otra, el chirrido del colchón era constante al igual que los gimoteos, simplemente no había nada más en el mundo exceptuándolas a las dos, ahora mismo no importaba nadie ni nada más que el estar juntas de esta forma, solo se necesitaban ellas.

Betty: madre... madre... madre~ -comenzó a repetir su nombre sin parar, mientras rodeaba la pierna derecha con sus brazos, empezando a besarla de manera insistente, sus hermosos ojos rosados reflejaban puro amor, pasión, deseo, anhelo... felicidad, no podía resistirlo, era débil ante ella... su creadora... la amaba tanto, no podía vivir sin ella, aún si sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Agate: Betty... Betty... Betty~ -en contraste a sus llamados, era su nombre el cual salía de su boca... estaba enamorada de su propio hechizo, de su propia magia, de su propia hija, ¿era merecedora ella de algo como el amor después de haber acabado con su propia familia sin remordimiento alguno?, claro que no, pero la lógica, el karma y la retribución le daban igual... solo quería sentir a aquella chica todo el resto de vida que le quedase.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, los movimientos variaban conforme pasaba el tiempo... circulares, empujones, arriba a abajo, izquierda derecha o simplemente se quedaban quietas por pocos minutos... cualquier cosa que hicieran era suficiente para complacerlas, tanto era así, tan buena era la otra, tanto se adoraban y saciaban que su momento de terminar aquella noche estaba próximo a llegar.

La chiquilla de melena bicolor cerró fuertemente los párpados mientras dejaba de hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir, sintiendo como ahora su madre era quien tenía todo el control, moviendo su cadera de arriba a abajo tan rápido como podía para rozar sus intimidades, sonidos eróticos salían producto de los chapoteos gracias a los fluidos de amabas mezclándose continuamente... ya no podía aguantar más.

 _ **"mamá... mamá... mamá..."**_

 _"Betty... Betty..._ _Betty"_

Deseaba ser abrazada, deseaba ser reconfortada, besada y amada por su madre hasta el amanecer, quería dormir entre sus brazos y cumplir todos sus deseos con tal de que le sonriese con orgullo, pronunciando las palabras susodichas hasta el fin de sus días, el oír que estaba orgullosa de ella era lo único que anhelaba, y estaba dispuesta a matar a medio mundo con tal de conseguir la frase tan ansiada.

Por otra parte, la última de los Lightvale sentía que podía tocar el cielo, el infierno no podía estar más lejos de ella ahora mismo, esta niña era todo lo que siempre quiso en Amber, no era su hermanita llorona y cobarde... era su hija, su carne, su sangre, su magia y próximamente su alma... daría hasta el último de sus suspiros hacia ella para darle una vida mejor, y cuando llegase el momento le daría la misión por la cual había sido creada y pondría en hibernación... los monstruos y humanos le daban igual en este momento... ahora mismo, su única prioridad era mantener aquella sonrisa.

 _ **"¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _"¡BETTYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Llamándose entre las dos, clamando por la otra, ambas mujeres se vinieron juntas, dejando salir todo lo que albergaba el interior de cada una sobre la pelvis de su pareja... para cuando terminaron, Agate era la única consiente, estaba extasiada, cansada y muy débil por haber usado tantas cantidades de magia en una sola noche... viendo que su adorada criatura se había quedado dormida, sonrió con cariño, acomodándose en la cama, rodeó el cuerpo de la niña, y las tapó a ambas.

Sus labios se depositaron en la frente, apartando mechones oscuros para poder encontrarse con la piel... y finalmente cerró los ojos, soltando unas palabras de despedida hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _"Te amo, hija mía..."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bete Noire abrió los ojos con pesadez, notando como se hallaba dormida sobre un asqueroso piso de madera a medio pudrir, el olor a naturaleza le llenó las fosas nasales... nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño en donde revivía la primera noche de su nacimiento, eso junto a el amable rostro de su madre eran sus mayores motivaciones para vivir.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, haciendo surgir con un destello un corazón rosado... el alma de su madre, que ahora le pertenecía, la culminación de su ser, motivaciones, deseos, forma de pensar. Todo había sido heredado directamente por parte de la última Lightvale siete días luego de crearla.

Sus cejas se encorvaron, formando un ceño fruncido... iba a enorgullecer a su madre, ya era momento de empezar el plan por el cual había sido engendrada hacía casi mil años, era momento de acabar con cualquier chance de paz entre los humanos y los monstruos, no dejaría a nadie con vida, si era necesario los asesinaría, padres, hijos, madres, hijas, todo lo que encontrase... nadie merecía misericordia por haber humillado y aterrado durante tanto tiempo a su pobre madre.

Casi como copiándola en aquella ocasión, llevó el corazón rosado a su boca, plantando un suave beso en la curvatura , sintiendo la sensación de que desde alguna parte, su ancestra era capaz de verla para rodearle con sus brazos y guiarla por este mundo tan moderno y extraño.

 _ **"Te amo, mamá..."**_

Con aquellas últimas palabras, la Bestia negra caminó hacia la salida de su hogar, dispuesta a cumplir su propósito en la vida... todo empezaría por primero encontrar al descendiente de Determinación, y luego atacaría todo lo que amara... era momento de hacer temblar esta sociedad hasta sus cimientos.

Era momento de que todos conocieran la ira de Bete Noire.

 **Fin.**


	14. Una navidad juntos

**Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Una navidad juntos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Revenger!Frisk odiaba la navidad... la odiaba mucho.

Eso sorprendería a cualquiera, -si tuviera amigos para empezar- pues odiar la festividad del consumismo estrella era algo muy raro, propio de alguna fáubla ridícula tipo Ebenezer Scrooge o de El Grinch, películas o mejor dicho, personajes de culto caracterizados por su claro desagrado a la gente en general y a la época de Santa Claus.

Pero el caso es que Revenger odiaba la navidad porque le recordaba a Frisk Skeleton, ese estúpido mocoso que alguna vez fue parte de su forma de ser y gracias a su debilidad así como estupides, todos sus seres amados terminaron cayendo permanentemente en el olvido eterno para nunca más regresar.

Revenger no era un ser piadoso como Frisk, ni tampoco benevolente... no por nada ignoró totalmente los gritos y súplicas de cientos de Guardianes o Guardianas cuando le rogaban por que no asesinase al primer o octavo caído del subsuelo, aunque a decir verdad no es que no estuviese justificado.

A su parecer, él era quien estaba en lo correcto: aquel que mata al primer Froggit, nunca se detendrá hasta acabar con un mundo completamente vacío y un ansia de poder insaciable.

La época navideña era el único evento que se celebraba en todo el multiverso, cada Au y línea de tiempo estuviesen o no fuera del subsuelo viviendo en la superficie, era como el día de descanso de todos los bucles de tiempo o líneas temporales similar a Halloween...

Pero Revenger odiaba la navidad, porque le recordaba a Frisk y su vida feliz en Snowdin.

"¡Papáns, papáns, papáns!"

Solía gritar el pequeño mocoso, corriendo con una pequeña cajita muy mal envelta en papel de regalo para entregarsela al legendario maestro de las flatulencias quien le miraría con curiosidad, Papyrus entraría por la puerta de la casa riendo como solo él sabía.

"¡SANS!, EL HUMANITO Y YO TE HEMOS HECHO UN REGALO COMO FORMA DE CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD"

El amante del Ketchup miraría con curiosidad el obsequio, para luego alzar su cráneo viendo los ojos brillantes del niñato y su hermano menor... decidiendo entonces destruir por completo el envoltorio, revelando una cajita que contendría como era de esperarse, un par de pantuflas nuevas color rosado llenas de botes de ketchup.

Revenger detuvo sus memorias en ese mismo instante, no queriendo ser molestado más con los recuerdos de un niño muerto, no había que profanar a aquellos que se durmieron eternamente incluso si les odiaba con todo su corazón, ¿alguna vez Frisk recibió regalos de navidad por parte de Sans, Papyrus o los monstruos? la respuesta era un "no tengo ni idea" rotundo, no lo recordaba... o quizás no quería recordarlo.

Probablemente la verdadera era la segunda.

Fue entonces cuando, estando de pie en la grua de una Ebott City cualquiera, miró a una Classic!Frisk de género femenino caminar con emoción por las calles nevadas... esa chiquilla de cabello castaño, rodeada por Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Flowey, Sans y Paps le hizo reaccionar: él si tenía amigos, si había alguien que caía en esa categoría después de todo...

Hacker!Frisk.

No pudo evitar recibir aquel cuestionamiento en su nuca como si se tratara de un relámpago, ¿Hacker odiaría la navidad como él lo hacía?, se sentía intrigado por saberlo, ¿debería ir a preguntarle?, alguna vez poco tiempo de conocerse ella le contó la estrategia para visitarla, solo tenía que hacer en medio del aire que tomaba una perilla y abrir una puerta.

Un permiso que solo el tenía, pues si cada ser fuese capaz de entrar al Data World, la albina habría sido descubierta por Ink!Sans o Error!Sans mucho tiempo atrás, claro: si es que no la conocían a ella ya... Hacker era demasiado solitaria y muy recluida, era lo que los japoneses o amantes del ánime llamaban "hikikomori", mientras que él simplemente era un antisocial que creía ser juez, jurado y ejecutor.

Navidad...

La estúpida navidad que Frisk Skeleton amaba casi tanto como a el duo que le acogió por un año...

Tal vez si necesitaba vacaciones después de todo... quizás a Hacker no le molestase algo de compañía, siempre y cuando no hubiesen regalos de por medio, no estaría nada mal asesinar por un breve par de horas a la soledad que ya casi se había vuelto su sombra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Glup~ Glup~ Glup~**

En alguna otra parte, Hacker!Frisk miraba con entusiasmo la batalla de Reaper!Chara y Reaper!Sans en alguna línea de tiempo de las tantas existentes del Au ReaperTale, mientras que los dedos en su mano derecha sostenían una tacita blanca con detalles azules quizás de porcelana, la cual estaba llena de té.

Té de flores doradas.

El favorito de Asgore Dreemurr.

Asgore... mientras que Toriel alguna vez fue su madre y mundo entero, podría decirse que Asgore era su padre, aún si entre ambos jamás hubo interacción alguna pues al borrar toda la realidad acabó con su vida antes de conocerle, pero para eso estaban sus pantallas, archivos y por supuesto, los otros caídos.

El rey del subsuelo en gran parte de las realidades existentes era un monstruo de buen corazón, aún si había caídos que temían conforme avanzaba su aventura más y más al de tridente carmesí, había otros que caían perdidos entre sus brazos debido a la figura paternal y de buen corazón que era en el fondo.

Era un hombre destrozado en el interior, después de todo había perdido dos hijos en una sola noche y luego al amor de su vida, obligado a asesinar seis niños no por gusto o morbo sino para darle algo de fé y esperanza a quienes habitaban su reino... ¿cómo se habrán sentido los monstruos al haber perdido a quienes eran su mañana? Asriel Dreemurr y Chara Dreemurr representaban literalmente el futuro de la raza del subsuelo, pero murieron ambos por culpa de este último acabando completamente con toda la fé de su gente y el matrimonio de sus padres para mal o bien.

Y de paso, acabando con Asgore.

Había visto muchos destinos para él: morir a manos de alguien, morir a manos de otros Frisk o Chara por cientos de motivos... miedo, incapacidad de perdonar, desconfianza, odio, ira, negación, deseos de poder, represalia, o incluso en algunos casos... por venganza al haber sido los otros seis niños sus amigos.

Pero siempre, siempre... Asgore era quien moría con una sonrisa, ya fuese de alegría o ironía.

Porque Asgore era un buen hombre, un buen monstruo y un buen rey... no por nada cada navidad abría las puertas de su armario y se vestía con aquel traje ridículo, yendo a Snowdin con el único objetivo de conservar la inocencia de los más pequeños hasta que abrieran los ojos por cuenta propia y descubriesen la verdad sobre aquel que da regalos cada veiticinco de diciembre.

Santa Claus... y la navidad...

Ahora que lo pensaba de manera más detenida, ella nunca celebró de forma correspondiente aquel evento... durante su época como infante, cuando pasaba toda la vida en un orfanato cualquiera viendo a sus pares ser llevados día tras día, en cada diciembre ella se arrodillaba frente a su cama mirando las estrellas del cielo nevado, creyendo en la magia navideña o que había alguien escuchándola en el cielo con poderes sobre-naturales que nadie podía comprender.

Era durante esos momentos que sus ojos amileados brillaban buscanndo creer en que la vida tenía la ley del supuesto intercambio equivalente, luego rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos que el día veinticinco de cada navidad la señora Alison la despertase con una sonrisa y le dijese que había sucedido: que en aquella mañana del día para entregar los regalos una pareja vio su fotografía en el libro, decidiendo adoptarla.

Pero nunca sucedió... porque nadie venía a adoptar la mañana de navidad, o si venían, nunca elegían a aquella fémina con suéter azul a rayas moradas... las personas normales jamás irían a adoptar la mañana del veinticinco pues pasaban ese día en familia, ya sea con sus parejas, sus hijos de sangre o ya adoptados desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Los que venían eran generalmente las personas que querían sorprender a sus parejas estériles con algún niño o niña pequeño dispuesto a caer bajo la tutela del duo... nunca tuvo la suerte de ser elegida por algun par de desafortunados.

Nunca tuvo la suerte de ser elegida por nadie, en realidad.

Por eso Hacker odiaba la navidad... porque siempre le pidió a la magia o a dios, o a quien fuese que estuviese allí arriba que alguien decidiese enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, decirle "feliz navidad hija mía" y llevarla corriendo al árbol repleto de regalos elegidos especialmente para ella por su madre o su padre.

Pero nunca nadie tomó aquella responsabilidad, nunca tuvo esa emoción... y nunca tuvo motivo alguno para celebrar la navidad como hacían los humanos en honor al hijo del padre todo poderoso o los monstruos en honor a Gyftrot por su constante abuso.

No le gustaba aquella festividad porque le recordaba cada año lo sola que estuvo desde antes de nacer, porque Hacker odiaba a sus padres y esperaba que se pudieran en el infierno como ella haría si alguien encontraba su alma y la destruía... ¿cómo pudieron haberla abandonado?, ¿cómo pudieron haberla condenado al peor de los infiernos? crecer en un orfanato, jamás siendo elegido, jamás siendo amado ni necesitado o cuidado...

Era el peor de los castigos para una bebé.

A veces deseaba que la hubieran abortado o lanzado al océano para que se ahogara... pero Hacker era cobarde, y no quería morir, ¿tal vez gracias a los rastros de determinación en su cuerpo, o que ahora su rasgo era venganza mezclada con ira en honor a su madre y todos los monstruos asesinados por Chara?, nah... esa descripción le quedaba más a Revenger...

Revenger...

¿Qué estaría haciendo Revenger en esta temporada?, esa pregunta se gravó a fuego en su mente con pocos segundos de ser formulada, ¿cuales eran los sentimientos de Revenger!Frisk respecto a la época del rojo verdozo?, nunca se había molestado en preguntarle, principalmente porque era demasiado frío, cortante y extremadamente difícil de tratar... pero eso solo la intrigaba más respecto a él y su pasado, ¿de dónde venía Revenger?, pudo haber respondido esa pregunta analizando sus archivos por cuenta propia para ver su perfil e historia de origen, pero no quería.

¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

 **Cliiink~**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el rechinar del metal, al voltearvio con sorpresa como en quien pensaba entraba a su mundo privado cubierto de nieve y con la capucha puesta, por breves segundos juró que veía a Murder!Sans en lugar del vengador cadavérico.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Caminó de manera lenta y casi mecánica, hasta que ambas versiones de Frisk estuvieron cara a cara, verde se econtró con naranja celeste, el vergonzoso silencio entre ambos fue interrumpido por la fémina quien esbozo una de sus clásicas sonrisas irónicas, observandole con burla sazonada con ironía.

Hacker: pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, ¿qué te trajo a mi humilde morada de oscuridad, Revenger? -estaba curiosa, no había otra forma de decirlo, el castaño jamás la visitaba aunque tampoco había muchos motivos para hacerlo pues su amistad no tenía más de unos cinco o seis meses, aunque ella ya le conocía desde casi siete u ocho, había perdido la cuenta exacta, pero eso no quitaba lo raro del acontecimiento.

Pasaron varios segundos tras la pregunta hecha, dejandole en claro que el muchacho no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle para apaciguar su mente... ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí siquiera?, ahora mismo apreciaba que la bufanda de Papyrus cubriese toda su mandíbula para que ella no pudiese ver el pequeño sonrojo que tenía en su piel... o los gusanos que empezaban a comersela, definitivamente tendría que cambiar de cadáver para inicios de Enero.

Era mejor ser honesto.

Revenger: he venido a verte -respondió finalmente, mientras miraba hacia la nada buscando todo menos a ella, hablar con Hacker era bastante difícil, en especial porque no sabía como comportarse con ella... quizás Frisk hubiese actuado diferente, pero la verdad es que Revenger no tenía ni idea en cómo comportarse con una chica, igual que aquel niño tonto y debilucho que alguna vez fue- es época navideña, estuve pensando durante unas horas y decidí tomarme un descanso por lo que queda del año... pensé que tal vez... te gustaría que te acompañara para poder conocernos mejor.

...

Aquello terminó por aturdir totalmente a la sucia hacker, quien sintió un calor cerca del pecho al repasar lenta, muy lenta mente de forma detallada aquellas palabras: "pensé que tal vez te gustaría que te acompañara para poder conocernos mejor", esta era la oportunidad que había estado buscando, a Hacker le encantaba estar sola como a nadie en el mundo, incluso se atrevía a decir que lo disfrutaba más que Error!Sans... pero si era Revenger quien tocaba su puerta, ¿cómo podía negárselo?

Hacker: me encantaría -al final terminó aceptando, luego chasqueó los dedos: la visita miró con sorpresa como desde la oscuridad comenzaban a emerger cubos que conforme ejecutaban su recorrido, formaban una estructura de colores claros, que segundos después identificó como el hogar de Toriel en las Ruinas, el fuego se movía emitiendo calor real, el haber hecho aparecer un cuarto en medio de la nada para llenar tal vacío dejaba en claro una vez más que Hacker!Frisk era ama y señora de su mundo- ¿gustas algo de comer?

Revenger: ... solo Ketchup, Hot-dogs o Spaghetti -era una respuesta extraña, Hacker intuyó de inmediato que era como casi todo lo relacionado a él, una especie de tributo para el duo más gracioso, ruidoso y particular en las tierras nevadas del mundo subterraneo, definitivamente tenía que preguntarle sobre su relación con Sans y Papyrus, estaba segura que sería una historia extremadamente entretenida e imborrable, pero ese momento no sería hoy ni mañana, primero debía ganarse su confinza y reforzar la relación que estaban formando.

 **Fuingi nini~**

Cuadros verdes se juntaron en frente de su rostro, uniéndose hasta formar la silueta de un plato, que luego recibió colores, trasnformándose en la comida estrella del que moría con los brazos abiertos... Revenger comenzó a comer de inmediato usando el tenedor que venía con su alimento, mirando el fuego de la chimenea sin chistar o decir nada, pero aquel silencio bastó para que Hacker entendiese que podía sentarse a su lado.

Cosa que hizo, el silencio era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y no le disgustaba para nada, por lo que veía, su compañero tampoco era la excepción a aquella regla.

Pero había algo que faltaba en aquel ambiente... cierto, era diciembre, si bien no veinticinco, no cambiaba el hecho de que era la época de los regalos y el carbón: así que presionando un botón en uno de sus teclados, hizo aparecer en la entrada de la cocina un árbol navideño de tamaño considerable, cargado con esferas carmesíes, plateadas y una estrella dorada en justo al inicio.

Aunque como broma, también hizo emerger dos medias rojizas colgadas en la chimenea: la derecha tenía escrito "Hacker" con una caligrafía inclinada y elegante color verde, mientras que la izquierda decía "Revenger" usando letras mayúsculas en su totalidad, las primeras cuatro letras eran azules y las últimas naranjas.

Pero no había ni un regalo presente.

El silencioso usuario de chaqueta azulada observó la decoración recientemente puesta con detenimiento, ¿se colocaban medias en la chimenea? no conocía aquel detalle, puesto que ninguno de sus allegados lo hacía al no haber una de estas en su hogar... era algo lindo, que entonaba con todo lo que pasaban en el resto de los mundos aún si ambos estaban recluídos de las masas de polvo o carne y hueso.

Daba igual... estaban juntos y no necesitaban nada más.

Revenger: hey... Hacker -llamó, debía añadir el cerezo al pastel, esto ya era demasiada hospitalidad comparada con los abucheos, ataques, ira, furia o rechazo que acostumbraban darle todos los que le conocían por venir a lastimar a sus seres queridos, sin duda alguna la de piel grisacea representaba una aliada valiosa y como tal, debía darle las gracias de una forma u otra.

Hacker: ¿Si, Revenger? -contraatacó, este muchacho estaba lleno de sorpresas, esperaba que se mantuviese callado los primeros días para ella empezar a romper el hielo de a poco, pero que fuese él quien quisiera hablarle en lugar de ella también era un gran avance que solo aumentaba muchísimo más el valor de esta visita tan inesperada.

El de bufanda rojiza dudó unos segundos, mirando su plato vacío, para luego dejarlo en el suelo, encojerse de rodillas y posar la vista una vez más en el fuego que se movía con lentitud consumiendo los troncos para mantenerse desesperadamente con vida.

Revenger: ... Feliz navidad -murmuró, no sonriendo ni nada por el estilo, pero aún si no lo demostraba le agradecía de sobre-manera el haberle dado una especie de "hogar" así como algo de compañía... él amaba la soledad con todos sus pros y contras, pero tener a alguien que podía tener una ligera chispa de preocupación por su bienestar o tenderle la mano cuando fuese necesario hacía de su pena algo más llevadero.

Ella se mantuvo callada, no respondiendo a las felicitaciones recién dadas, procesandolas con extrema cuidadez como todas las acciones o gestos de su amigo tras venir... como era de costumbre, volvió a sonreír como solo ella sabía hacerlo, y dejó caer sus manos detrás suyo mientras extendía las piernas, queriendo sentir el calor del fuego en la piel.

Hacker: Feliz navidad, Revenger -correspondió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sonido característico del siniestro naranja, junto a la mejor compañía que podía pedir, no le molestaría en absoluto permanecer así días enteros... pues con Revenger a su lado, lo que normalmente la aburría la divertía al permitirle ganar más y más su confianza para así algún día aprender más de él por su propia boca.

Definitivamente esta era la mejor navidad de toda su vida.

 **Fin.**

 **Feliz navidad.**


	15. Sentimientos

**Dedicado a mi Sanspai "Insanity G" como forma de agradecimiento, así mismo, le agradezco haberme pedido una historia Kralsei romántica que a parte de ser mi primer paso en el mundo de DeltaRune, también es mi primer especial de san valentin de este año, feliz catorce de febrero adelantado a todos.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **Delta Rune.**

 **Especial de San Valentín.**

 **One-Shot: Sentimientos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ralsei siempre estuvo expectante a la llegada de los héroes de la profecía.

No era de extrañar, después de todo él pertenecía a esta última, aquella antigua inscripción de que un humano, un monstruo y un príncipe traerían la paz una vez más a el balance entre los iluminados y los oscuros.

Aquella otra fuente nacida en el castillo del rey era la prueba de que aquel día se acercaba, el príncipe estaba auténticamente emocionado e impaciente, cada día parecía ser más largo que el anterior, su mente no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y mil veces, ¿qué aventuras tendrían los tres juntos?, ¿qué cosas harían conforme pasaran por todo el reino?

¿Los oscuros les querrían?

¿Se llevarían bien?

...

¿Serían buenas personas?

Fue entonces cuando la emoción e impaciencia empezaron a mezclarse de manera perfecta con el miedo, ¿qué haría si ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a luchar por restaurar el balance entre luz y oscuridad?, ¿y si resultaban siendo malos?, ¿y si se negaban a ayudarlo?, ¿cómo podría hacerlo solo?

La respuesta era sencilla, no sería capaz de cumplir con aquella tarea en solitario, por eso rogaba al cielo -o lo que existiese allí arriba- diariamente por que fuesen solo temores suyos, esperaba ver a dos héroes valerosos defensores de los débiles fuertes y valientes para enfrentarse a la injusticia impuesta en toda su tierra.

Gracias al cielo se equivocaba... al menos... en un cincuenta por ciento.

Un día, ellos llegaron -o mejor dicho "ellas"-; una chica de cabello morado con vestimentas muy parecidas a las de una delincuente y... la otra. Una hermosa humana de cabello azul cubriéndole un par de preciosos rubíes como ojos, y un rostro que aún si no mostraba muchas emociones podía asegurar, ocultaba a una gran persona con un sentido del bien y morales bastante altas.

Kris era... una enviada del cielo.

Tal vez Susie no fuese tan... comprensiva al inicio, realmente se sintió desanimado cuando no mostró interés absoluto en su deber como heroína del Dark World, todo lo contrario; prácticamente les levantó el dedo del medio y les dijo "me largo de aquí" en los primeros minutos, dejándolos solos... si bien Lancer fue un inconveniente al principio con su presentación y todo, terminaron por quedarse los dos solos.

Él le enseñó a pelear y a perdonar.

Conforme Kris seguía sus ordenes con el muñeco idéntico a su persona, su mente se nublaba más y más al ver a la peliazul tan decisiva, concentrada y empeñada en sus labores, era una estudiante de manera natural, mejor dicho era una chica extraordinaria. Si... entre su amplio repertorio de sinónimos, encontraba que el más adecuado para describir a tan bella criatura de comportamiento tan majestuoso era "extraordinaria".

Entonces iniciaron su aventura por todas partes.

Hubo... ciertos percances inesperados, como el que tuviesen que advertirles a todos sus enemigos de la brutalidad propia del carácter de la dinosauria, o el que luego volviese a desertar aliándose con Lancer en su intento por parar su travesía, o el que ambos fuesen encarcelados en el castillo por orden del pequeño encapuchado anhelando protegerles de su padre.

Estuvieron juntos por casi media hora, que a ojos del enamoradizo adolescente pareció una eternidad... diablos, incluso llegó a vestirse con una cadena y comer algo de musgo para saciar su apetito, eso solo le hizo sentirse peor, la mente del chico cabra realmente dio un vuelco de ochenta grados cuando la vio recostarse contra la pared, masticando la mugre verde.

Todo esto era su culpa, porque fue él quien decidió seguir aquella estúpida leyenda al pie de la letra, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, a decir verdad, ¿por qué de todos tenía que ser él -un chico algo cobarde, tímido y dulce- el elegido precisamente? no eran héroes... no eran elegidos... solo eran un grupo de jóvenes que habían metido la pata en el hormiguero.

¿Kris le odiaría?... podía vivir con que Susie no le viese con los mejores ojos, pero definitivamente el que la humana silenciosa borrase todo rastro de estima por él debido a aquella equivocación lo terminaría por volver loco, no sería capaz de soportarlo... verla tan resignada... con la cabeza gacha, mordiendo muy pausadamente la bola verduzca que manchaba sus manos... terminó por sacar lo mejor de él, el hombre natural que llevaba en sí, aún si era solo para pedirle perdón.

Ralsei: ... V-veo que no encontraste nada que podamos usar -sus piernas le llevaron justo frente a ella, no alzó la cabeza para mirarle, en su lugar negó nuevamente, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, tres veces para afirmar su postura... el silencio decía más que mil palabras, pero aún si no tenían esperanza alguna por salir de aquí, no se rendiría... pediría perdón por arruinarle la vida- jejeje, mírate... toda una prisionera... Kris yo... lo lamento -sus ojos se cerraron, utilizando magia, movió su bufanda hasta la cabellera azulada, revolviéndola suavemente para transmitirle algo de afecto, amistad y... - si no salimos de aquí... quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de haberte cono-

"¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, YA CÁLLENSE!"

Cuando todo estaba perdido, Susie vino como un rayo de esperanza para salvarlos a los dos, terminando por mejorar todo cuando llegó a abrir esa puerta quince minutos después, con toda seguridad podían notar que algo había cambiado en la monstruo de ruda actitud, su forma de ser fue alterada en demasía cuando estuvo lejos de ellos buscando alguna manera para poder sacarles de su cautiverio.

Fue para mejor.

Todo parecía ir de maravillas por el castillo del rey, pero... no era posible salvarlos a todos, había gente auténticamente malvada en este mundo y quizás en todos; el Rey fue la prueba viviente de ello, incluso amenazando con asesinar a su propio hijo por haberle traicionado, ¿qué clase de ser con algo de corazón hacía eso? sin importar nada, los tres hicieron todo lo posible para poder mostrarle que ellos no eran los malos, que su único anhelo era restaurar tanto el equilibrio como la paz, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Terminaron por ser engañados, y de paso recibir una ducha de picas, llenándoles de heridas tal vez no profundas, pero si significativas que les dejaron incapacitados en gran medida.

Ralsei observó con ira, dolor, impotencia y furia como aquel horrible hombre se acercaba a Kris, burlándose de ella por ser su lider, exigiendo saber el plan que tenía para su gente, como si no lo supiera, ella no contestó, aún si lo ocultaba, era quien peor había salido por el arduo combate que tuvieron, tanto Susie como Ralsei eran monstruos, pero Kris era una humana, naturalmente era más débil físicamente y para ello debía compensarlo con la armadura... solo por no contestarle, acabó cogiéndola del cuello, asfixiándola mientras la obligaba a verle, preparando otro trío de ataques blancos para acabar con ella.

Iba a morir... Kris iba a morir y todo era su culpa porque le demostró piedad sanando sus heridas.

" _ **¡ALEJATE. DE. MI. AMIGA!**_ "

Pero una vez más, Susie entró en acción, usando sorpresivamente el hechizo de adormecer que él había mostrado anteriormente, un motivo de burla según ella terminó por demostrar su utilidad en el momento más crítico e importante hasta el momento, aquello le hizo feliz enormemente puesto que indirectamente había sido él también partícipe del rescate.

Las cosas finalmente comenzaron a mejorar cuando Lancer vino con un ejército de civiles a detener a su progenitor en el último segundo, al final su idea de ser amable con todos mostró sus frutos pues todo el reino de oscuros terminó por amarlos y venerarlos como muestra de gratitud por todas las cosas amables que hicieron a su paso, les querían, se lo agradecían, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Incluyendo la paz... era momento de que Susie y Kris se fueran.

Aquello realmente le deprimió, aún si le aseguraron que iban a regresar, no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que sufriría bastante al despedirse aún si fuese por unos segundos de aquel dúo de chicas tan raro, les había agarrado estima, las quería muchísimo... pero estaba seguro de que aquella sensación caliente en su pecho y rostro que le producía la humana simbolizaba algo más.

Fue por eso que no tuvo problema alguno en retirarse su sombrero casi en su despedida... quería que viesen su verdadero rostro por una vez, y mostrarse como era ante sus mejores amigos... quería... que Kris le viese en verdad, y él verla a ella con sus propios ojos una sola vez.

Ralsei: Espero poder verlas de nuevo pronto -soltó, con una sonrisa alegre mientras dejaba que su corazón latiera fuertemente al ver como por breves instantes, la mandíbula de la joven humana se abría un poco, demostrando que su sorpresa había surtido efecto tanto con ella como con su amiga de gran tamaño- la proxima vez que vengan, les haré muchísimos pastelitos deliciosos, ¿ok? -su sonrisa ocultaba sus lágrimas, porque le dolía... esta separación realmente estaba doliéndole demasiado, pero nada podía hacer.

Susie fue la primera en irse... luego, fue Kris, quien volteó a verle pro unos segundos dedicándole una sonrisa leve y un movimiento de manos para simbolizar el adiós.

Desde ese día, se había estado esforzando mucho para mejorar sus habilidades como repostero, hasta el hartazgo cocinaba mil veces por día pasteles de pequeño tamaño, buscando mejorar el sabor, la textura, la masa, los ingredientes, el centro... todo para complacer al duo de chicas luz que salvaron el Dark World a su lado y sobre todo, porque quería ver a Kris sonreír mientras le alzaba el pulgar indicándole que sabía bien.

Su sueño se cumplió cuando varias semanas más tarde, las dos chicas luminosas retornaron al Dark World buscando pasar un buen rato como si fuera un día de campo o salir a pasear.

Al verle, las dos le saludaron, pero realmente no esperó el abrazo que recibió por parte de la ojirroja como muestra de afecto, sentir una vez más sus brazos rodearle el cuello realmente hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco de alegría, estaba muy, muy feliz ahora que el trío había vuelto a reunirse en el reino que habían rescatado.

No tuvo inconveniente alguno en invitarlas a casa para comer un poco antes de partir al castillo.

Tampoco le costó más de cinco minutos el hacer un pastel para ellas de tamaño medio, lo necesario para alimentar a tres bocas.

La opinión algo ruda pero sincera de la usuaria del hacha no se hizo esperar, lejos de desanimarle se lo tomó como una crítica constructiva para ser mejor, aprender a conocer los gustos de sus amigos era parte de la amistad después de todo, aunque internamente lo que más esperaba era que a Kris le gustasen, incapaz de seguir manteniéndose expectante decidió preguntarle directamente.

Ralsei: Entonces Kris, ¿cómo están? -matando el silencio, posó sus ojos oscuros en la joven de rostro ensombrecido, quien guardó silencio por un corto periodo, moviendo su mandibula de arriba a abajo masticando la comida, tragando... y luego no haciendo nada.

...

"Kristine... "

El par de monstruos quedó anonadado, ¿acaso había hablado?, ¿ella había hablado?, ¿Kris había dicho algo?, era inaudito... simplemente inaudito, la sorpresa que recibieron ambas chicas cuando se reveló su verdadera forma por parte del mago no se acercaba ni a la sombra de lo que sentían tanto Ralsei como Susie en este preciso instante.

La joven Lightner llevó sus manos a su rostro, removiendo los mechones de pelo para que pudiesen ver sus ojos de manera clara; una mirada algo tranquila pero alegre les recibió, acomodándose como para decir algo, observó a el par con honestidad y trazos de humildad, aunque su mirada estaba más que nada concentrada en el chico cabra con cuernos rosados.

Kris: Díganme Kristine -contestó ante sus dudas, repitiendo lo que había murmurado con anterioridad, un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su carita ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar con las personas, sin embargo ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, no podía continuar con el acto mudo más tiempo- y... estaba delicioso Ralsei, ¡muchas gracias! -al final, brincó hasta él, dándole otro abrazo como solo ella sabía, haciéndole avergonzarse también debido a la muestra de cariño tan repentina que había recibido.

Ignorante para Susie, quien iba más adelantada en dirección al castillo, tanto el chiquillo de verduzcas vestimentas como su amiga de peto azulado tenían las manos entrelazadas, el sombrero del jovencito estaba levantado un poco más de lo habitual, dejando su pelaje blancuzco a la vista, igualmente los mechones rebeldes habían sido removidos del rostro femenino, dejando ver los ojos rojos característicos de ella.

Acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, frotándolo en un movimiento circular un par de segundos, quizás pronto descubriría lo que sentía en realidad por su querida amiga, pero por ahora solo debía valorar cada segundo de tiempo que pasaba con ella y Susie durante sus visitas, cocinándole pasteles, hablándole de los cambios que Lancer hacía en la política y como el Dark World mejoraba día tras día.

Todo era mejor con Kris a su lado.

 **Fin.**


	16. Dolor y Estima

**Lamento si esta historia no tiene tanta calidad a ojos del espectador, lo admitiré; me apresuré a escribirla para el catorce de febrero, de hecho ni siquiera sé si hubo Greyster, quizás la vaya mejorando con el tiempo. Si aún así la leerás, te lo agradezco y pido disfrutes.**

 **Glitchtale pertenece a Camila Cuevas junto a Bete Noire y Jessica Grey. Undertale pertenece a Toby Fox junto a Undyne, Chara y Gaster.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **Especial de San Valentín.**

 **AU: Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot: Dolor y Estima.**

 **Pareja: Gaster x Jessica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jessica era extraña.

Al menos eso pensó Gaster en un principio cuando vio su rostro de niña pequeña, viéndole como si hubiese hablado en chino cuando Chara la trajo junto a Betty para aprender sobre sus contribuciones a el mundo nuevo que podían formar tanto humanos y monstruos si llegaba a firmarse el tratado de paz.

La respetaba.

Era normal que tuviese aquel tipo de reacciones al no ser una mujer experta en ciencia, además no podía negar que la hacía ver un poco linda, adorable incluso.

Gaster: hace electricidad con calor, señorita Grey -contestó levemente fastidiado, simplificando en demasía todo lo que había preparado para esta ocasión, debió haber previsto algo como esto, por suerte su mente tan brillante era capaz de formular una contra-medida para ayudarla a entender "ohhh, ya veo" fue la respuesta recibida, su rostro reflejaba leve intriga por lo que prosiguió- Una fuente de poder ilimitada, no contaminante y auto-mantenible. Pero claro; nada de eso importaría si las partes involucradas no firman el acuerdo en la conferencia mañana. El DAM cancelaría todas las investigaciones de mis proyectos, poniéndole un final a la expansión del núcleo.

Extraño... ese rostro tan triste que puso mientras terminaba de explicar su situación actual hizo que el esqueleto sintiese raro. Como si... su pecho doliera.

Ni con todo el conocimiento a su disposición consiguió revelar el motivo por el cual al verla así, tan pensativa o reflexiva en relación a lo que sucedía actualmente con sus invenciones, sentía pena. Por esta misma razón, decidió ignorarlo, guiñándole un ojo a su embajadora, como decía el dicho americano "Partners in crime", la conspiración había iniciado.

Aunque tras su partida, no fue posible para él reanudar sus labores diarias, porque nuevamente esa sensación dolorosa volvió a molestarlo, cada vez que pensaba en una Jessica triste la pena invadía su cuerpo.

No estaba pensando bien, porque ahora mismo no paraba de preguntarse... ¿qué sería lo que torturaba mentalmente a esa pobre mujer? mucho sabía él sobre almas y rasgos, por lo que estaba completamente al tanto de los estados grices, los humanos perdían su magia y color cuando eran víctimas de pena o dolor. Algo muy malo debió haberle pasado a esa mujer para que tanto su cabello como ojos fuesen así de pálidos.

Un día de estos debía preguntarle, o tal vez lo haría tras la firma el día de mañana. Era mejor concentrarse en sus notas, después de todo tenía que tener verificada cada posibilidad referente a la estabilidad del Core en caso de ser aprobado como fuente de energía.

Entonces sucedió.

Sans se apagó.

La taza que había sido regalada por este cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos, justo como sus frágiles sentimientos paternales, su ojo izquierdo se volvió negro, al mismo tiempo el poder recorría sus huesos una vez más como si fuese joven nuevamente; al haber muerto uno de sus hijos, el alma dentro suyo ganó fuerza... ¿pero a qué costo?

Había sido aquella criatura rosa, maldita mocosa mentirosa... los engañó a todos, si tan solo hubiese leido más rápido ese estúpido libro, si no se hubiese desconcentrado en varias oportunidades pensando en Grey, lágrimas descendían por su rostro, el agarre se hacía fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba... pero era imposible, no sanaba el dolor.

Como si fuera un parásito, comía desde dentro cada sentimiento bueno que pudo desarollar en estos treinta días, dejando únicamente la pena.

Necesitaba desquitarse, canalizar toda la ira que surgía tan repentinamente acompañando esta agonía.

Por lo que gritando, empezó a destruir todo únicamente a puñetazos; libros cayeron al suelo, agujeros fueron hechos en mesas y paredes, tubos de ensayo fueron quebrados, notas producidas con esfuerzo fueron rotas, entrada la noche finalmente murió la furia... su hogar era un desastre, pero le daba igual, solo quedaba su peor enemigo... tristeza.

Todo este tiempo había estado llorando, porque se sentía mal... porque era un padre que acababa de perder a su hijo, pudo haberlo salvado, pero no lo hizo.

No podía aguantar estar encerrado más tiempo dentro de su hogar, le traía recuerdos dolorosos; ese tonto vago de niño, leyendo libros de ciencia, ayudándolo en el laboratorio o proponiendo ideas. El pasado era doloroso para él, siempre lo había sido.

Noche... Oscuridad... palabras que simpatizaban con él, y las estrellas... luces que las generaciones nacidas en el subsuelo siempre quisieron ver, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, el cielo seguía igual.

Pudo verlo, una pequeña estrella se apagaba en el cielo, devorada por la negrura... como el alma de su pequeño amante del ketchup, en el estómago inmundo y apestoso de esa bestia negra.

Las estrellas eran flamas muertas... vaya decepción.

Sin querer, un pensamiento bastante enfermizo cruzó por su mente... ahora Jessica y él tenían algo en común; los dos habían perdido a un hijo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su conexión con Papyrus era extraordinaria.

Gracias a él pudo saber que fue la misma Jessica quien causó todas estas calamidades, fue ella quien disparó el rayo anulador de magia hacia Sans, también la que entregó Odio a Bete Noire.

Por su culpa Sans murió.

Al verla dentro de su casa a la mañana siguiente, más por instinto que por otra cosa se disparó hacia ella, preparando su mano derecha para desintegrarla como forma de represalia, no quedaría rastro alguno como no quedó nada de Sans... se aseguraría personalmente de ello.

Pero Papyrus se interpuso, ¿por qué?, ambos sintieron dolorosamente como el tercer integrante en la familia se iba, era culpa de ella por tanto... era justo hacerla pagar, ¿no?

Gaster: Papyrus, quítate de mi camino -ordenó, usando un tono autoritario y al mismo tiempo paternal, iba a hacer uso de su autoridad como padre, no podía permitirle salir impune por aquel filicidio.

Papyrus: NO, NO LO HARÉ. SI LO HAGO, LA LASTIMARÁS -no obstante, el menor de los hermanos esqueleto estaba ya con su mente centrada en perdonarla, por lo tanto no era una opción el dejarla morir si realmente deseaba perdón, aquello realmente enfureció al científico, incapaz de controlar sus emociones ganó un rostro furioso.

Gaster: ¡TÚ Y YO LO SENTIMOS, SI NO FUESE POR ELLA ÉL AÚN ESTARÍA VIVO! -gritó apretando sus puños, "lastimarla no lo traerá de regreso tampoco", eso le dejó bastante perplejo, a tal punto que aún deseando no escuchar razones fue incapaz de seguir agarrándose a su resentimiento por ella, Jessica estaba aquí para ayudar aún sino quería ademitirlo, la necesitaban de su lado- [Odio cuando tienes razón] -Papyrus no comprendió el lenguaje Wing Dings por suerte, por lo que no se ofendería.

Al final aceptó ayudarles dándoles la localización de ese estúpido chicle con piernas, su batalla estaba cerca. No fallaría, y en caso de hacerlo El Anulador estaba preparado para matarlo junto a esa abominación.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando acabó fracasando, siendo sumergido en la inconsciencia y el dolor.

Ella estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Al abrir sus ojos, fue recibido por Papyrus y la directora, quienes cuidaron de él aún si intentaba regresar para ayudar a Alphys.

Cuando regresó su amiga pelirroja, no todo fue como él esperaba. Undyne estaba medio muerta gracias al modo Undying y esa cosa deforme había escapado, Papyrus se la llevó a acostarla para que pudiese descansar. Jessica estaba sentada frente a su persona, ¿qué quería decirle? esos ojos azules parecían estar escaneándolo como si quisiera manifestarle algo, apostaría su vida a que era perdón.

Bingo.

Jessica: Doctor Gaster, creo que sé como se siente -irónico... ella había perdido a su hija, y él perdió a su hijo también, esa mirada de pena acompañando tal afirmación tan altanera realmente hizo hervir su ahora existente sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía esta malnacida traidora a creer que tenía conocimientos sobre su dolor?- Yo... lo siento mucho.

Se acabó.

Gaster: ¿Entiendes como me siento?, ¿mi pesar? -contraatacó siendo hostil casi automáticamente, si había algo que se le daban bien eran las palabras- jugaste un rol grande en las muertes de aquellos cercanos a mí. Aún así, te pones en frente mío con la insolencia, la audacia de disculparte y decir que "sabes cómo me siento" -sus manos temblaban aún estando entrelazadas, intentando contener su furia, porque quería ponerse de pie y asesinarla, darle una paliza, verla sangrar, llorar, sufrir y agonizar por todo el dolor que había causado, pero no podía... no podía- Humana, si no fueras la amiga de Chara... _**estarías muerta dónde estás**_.

Así que era mejor excusarse y solo intimidarla.

Su amiga llegó no mucho tiempo después, molesta a más no poder con una actitud sombría, bastante inusual.

Aún si no era capaz de admitirlo... estaba confiando en ella poco a poco, aún con todo lo que había hecho.

Al menos lo hacía hasta su gran descubrimiento: revisando sus archivos pudo ver dónde había acabado el odio que Chara solía utilizar. Escapó del Monte, yendo a parar directamente en las manos del DAM, Undyne había dicho que fue incapaz de ganar el día de ayer... y ya tenía una idea del motivo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo en persona.

Gaster: Sobre tu batalla de ayer... de todos nosotros, creía que tú serías la mejor capacitada para asesinar a esta criatura. No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma eres capaz de producir determinación, la debilidad de esa cosa. Mi pregunta es... ¿por qué no pudiste ganar? -estaba bien fundamentada su pregunta, se suponía que Bete Noire debería haber muerto anoche, ¿cómo demonios fue que ganó? aún con todas esas almas su poder era inferior al de Undyne quien poseía años de entrenamiento.

"Ganó un aumento de poder comiéndose una sustancia extraña, se veía como un tubo de ensayo lleno con liquido negro"

La cara de horror que puso Grey fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

 **CRASH**

El lapiz en sus manos para hacer anotaciones se hizo pedazos por la fuerza impuesta, su único ojo bueno se hizo presente, Jessica intentó excusarse rogándole que aguardara, desgraciadamente no bastó y la hubiera matado allí mismo de no ser porque sentía las grietas en su alma multiplicarse. No podía... debía dejar atrás esta ira. Por el bien de todos.

No podía confiar en esta mujer nunca más, ni siquiera un poco. Era la maldad pura encarnada en una viuda, peor que esa bestia, porque Jessica tenía libre albedrío, porque podía elegir. Eso la hacía peor.

Gaster: El DAM es el único lugar capaz de contener y manejar sustancias mágicas. Ni siquiera nos dijiste que tenías ese frasco. Podríamos haber hecho algo antes de que ella... -cerró sus ojos, imaginando mil formas para deshacerse de Odio, todos los resultados habrían sido mejores comparándolos con su situación actual- si se lo diste o fue arrebatado de ti... no me importa más. No quiero escuchar tus excusas tampoco, ni tus disculpas. _**Solo desearía... jamás haberte conocido**_ -dolía, en realidad dolía.

Este sentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde el primer momento en que la vió, antes le torturaba mentalmente, pero ahora era emocional. ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento tenía ahora atormentada su psique?, era como cuando la imaginaba triste en sus primeros días pero... peor. No podía perdonarla, estaba furioso con ella, la odiaba y sufría lastimándola, se sentía traicionado. Se sentía usado, engañado.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Jessica gustaba de herirlo tanto?, ¿Y por qué no podía simplemente odiarla y sentirse feliz por ello?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, era algo que debía soltar a como diera lugar.

Ahora que estaban solos en ese estúpido camión era el momento perfecto, o al menos eso pretendía inspirado por las palabras de Papyrus, "darle una oportunidad"... si, una última.

Gaster/Jessica: Quieres hablar?/Sobre antes -cuanta casualidad, los dos tenían algo que decirse mutuamente, interrumpidos por las palabras del otro como si fuera uno de los ánimes estúpidos que Alphys solía ver antes de morir, vaya cliché más irreal acontecía.

Al final la pelinegra cedió ante él, permitiendole soltar aunque fuese una minoría de todo lo que sentía.

Gaster: Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte -sus sentimientos tan curiosos, lo bella que le parecía, el como no podía odiarla pese a todo lo que hizo en estos últimos días, pedirle perdón, aceptar el de ella ahora que Sans estaba vivo pero eran tantas... tantas cosas, y no estaba en su mejor momento actualmente- si no te molesta, quisiera tener un pequeño descanso mientras llegamos allá.

Fue a los brazos de Morfeo casi al instante. Los acontecimientos que siguieron en las horas siguientes fueron realmente devastadores, además de repentinos. En un segundo estaban luchando contra un Akumu gigante, al otro él los protegía con una barrera y al siguiente su zona inferior estaba enterrada por estos, con Jessica intentando salvarle la vida desesperadamente.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Gaster: _**¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN BUENA CONMIGO?!**_ -gritó con lágrimas emergiendo desde sus comisuras, esa amabilidad que ella tenía siempre le había parecido atrayente, un atributo bastante atractivo, pero también doloroso, porque le hacía sentir como la peor de las basuras, ella era tan buena con él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para hacerla sufrir, Jessica no gustaba de herirlo ni el gustaba de herirla tampoco, todo esto era culpa suya, no fue buen padre ni monstruo, ahora a punto de morir lo comprendía- Te he gritado... insultado... incluso intenté matarte, todo para poder sentirme un poco mejor por todas MIS fallas. Solo lárgate -pidió, estando resignado, no es como si Papyrus o Sans fuesen a extrañarle, nunca había sido alguien afectivo con sus pares.

Aún con sus negativas, ella siguió tratando.

Jessica: Quizás consiga destruir parte de las rocas con mi arma -no era la mejor opción teniendo en cuenta su estado físico, los dos lo sabían, Jessica estaba muy mal por los ataques recientes, era casi suicidio pero valía la pena, así que llevando su dedo al ajustador, empezó a subirlo dándole una explicación para sonar conocedora como él- puedo amplificar la salida mágica con la que trabaja, haciendo sus disparos más poderosos, así -Y dispuesta a liberarlos, apuntó importándole nada su integridad física.

 **C-CRACK**

A su cuerpo no le importaban sus deseos, su alma no podía aguantar tanto castigo, las grietas se hicieron más gruesas haciéndola vomitar sangre como suplica por descanso, el científico real observó en primera fila el sufrimiento de su querida amiga, como si no fuera suficiente el estar medio aplastado tenía que verla agonizar, vaya par que eran.

Gaster: ¡JESSICA, DETENTE! -rogó, sus frágiles sentimientos no podían aguantarlo más, si uno de los dos tenía que morir era mejor que fuese él, debía hacerlo entender a como diera lugar antes de ser aplastados- Solo vas a matarte y moriremos los dos. Escucha yo... -¿qué debía decirle exactamente?, ni siquiera había conseguido aclarar bien lo que sentía al respecto por ella, ¿te amo, te perdono, lo siento, te odio, te quiero, te aprecio, te disculpo?, había tantas opciones y tan poco tiempo, era mejor decidirse ya- Lo siento. No tenemos tiempo, este lugar está por colapsar. Yo... -se notaba que era difícil para él, no quería morir, ya había estado lejos de su familia por bastante tiempo, treinta y siete días no bastaron pero era mejor que nada, mejor sincerarse antes de partir- Te perdono. Por todo, Así que vete de aquí.

La directora cerró sus ojos unos momentos, era una despedida algo triste, ella también sentía un tipo de gratitud por él, le debía muchas cosas por todo lo que hizo para hacerlo sufrir, no solo a Gaster o su familia, sino a Chara y todos los humanos que ahora pagaban las consecuencias de sus errores. Pero de ninguna manera su actuar sería un error.

Jessica: Muy bien entonces -dijo, con un tono bastante bajo, su boca tenía un ligero sabor metálico producido por sangre, su voz era algo débil y además sentía soledad, pero era algo natural teniendo en cuenta lo que haría, presionó suavemente la esfera celeste activándola- ¿podría decir una ultima cosa... antes de que partamos caminos? -Gaster asintió, dispuesto a escucharla por última vez, aunque no se esperó que dejase el dispositivo en su mano, sonriéndole con alegría mientras le miraba llena de integridad, su cabello recuperó el mechón azul característico de su rasgo junto a sus ojos- ¡Dale una paliza de mi parte!

 **SWARP**

Apareció en una habitación desconocida, quizás aquí era donde Jessica planeaba llevarlos en caso de poder irse los dos, ¿pero a quién le importaba?... se había ido, Jessica Grey se había ido para siempre.

Sus ojos se concentraron en el rombo entre sus manos, sus lágrimas manchaban el aparato que cogió entre sus dedos, aquel incesante dolor molestándole durante días y noches enteras se agudizó a niveles impresionantes... nunca, absolutamente nunca había sufrido tanto, era lo peor.

Acababa de perderla, y ya la extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese "te perdono" no fue suficiente, quería pedirle disculpas de manera apropiada, pero sería imposible, había cesado su existir, nadie sobreviviría a un derrumbe así de grande.

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes, haciéndoles rechinar... después de la tristeza venía la ira, esa maldita bestia había sido la causante de todo su sufrimiento, él mismo la mataría, honraría la memoria de Jessica cumpliendo su última voluntad de cualquier manera posible, pondría todas las energías a su disposición con tal de frustrar sus planes, salvar Ebott, ayudar a Chara y extinguir a Bete Noire.

La mataría, por Jessica Grey quien duda alguna, era la mejor mujer que había conocido.

 **Fin.**


	17. Acción y Reacción

**Antes que nada, quisiera darle créditos totales a mi Sanspai "Insanity G" por haberme dado ideas por cómo desarrollar esta historia para Error!Frisk y ser mi beta tester, ayudándome a corregir tanto faltas ortográficas como argumentales.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-Shot: "Acción y Reacción"**

 ** _"A veces, culpar a otros por tus errores es más fácil"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frisk dejó de escuchar las palabras de Sans en el teléfono con una sonrisa: se hallaba sentado en el risco por el cual normalmente se reunían para ir a Ebott tras la derrota de Asriel, aunque en esta ocasión estaba completamente solo como debía ser en toda ruta neutral.

Con solo pensarlo hizo aparecer dos botones frente suyo: un precioso brillo naranja en un fondo negro leía dos frases "Reset" y "Continue", opciones que había estado presionando por incontables años siempre que terminaba una ruta o era asesinado por alguien. Era invencible.

Era... Era un dios.

Estaba sobre todos, nadie podía pararlo, ni siquiera el comediante. ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se acordara para echarle la culpa! ¿Cómo podía alguien pedirle no disfrutarlo?

Apretando suavemente el botón derecho, provocó que todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzara a quebrarse como cristal. Cerrando los ojos, no tardó en sentir los rayos del sol pegarle en la cara con un delicioso olor a polen inundarle sus fosas nasales: una vez más había descendido al Underground.

Parándose con evidente emoción alzó sus brazos, un cosquilleo le recorrió la carne de los brazos y espalda manifestando su adrenalina; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Jamás había intentado una ruta donde Mettaton fuese el único con vida, ¿cómo resultarían las cosas? en la anterior había dejado con vida únicamente al primer Froggit que había visto en las ruinas.

Hora de darle a su estrella favorita un poco más de fama con el puesto de rey.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En una casa adornada con luces navideñas, un esqueleto con sudadera azulada salía de su cama con evidente pereza, viendo como desgraciadamente otra vez había vuelto a empezar su apestoso día a día, juraba que hacía solo unos segundos estuvo hablando con el humano sobre su decisión de casi matarlos a todos.

Pero ahora todo retornó a la normalidad... Justo como en aquella ocasión donde hizo genocidio total, aún si nada de lo que hiciera ese... Niño, era permanente, no le quitaba en absoluto al esqueleto sus penas, tener que repetir todo durante tanto tiempo era algo insoportable.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sin volverse un loco o un asesino.

Sus esqueléticas manos sonaron levemente por la fuerza que estaba aplicando. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo este bucle infinito, Frisk tenía que tener algo de sentido común. Tenía que rogarle tener piedad no solo por él, sino por todos los monstruos.

Iba a esperarlo pacientemente afuera de las ruinas como era costumbre, aunque en esta ocasión tendrían una charla bastante seria sobre las consecuencias mentales sobre todos ellos.

Estaba seguro que comprendería.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empujando las puertas con dificultad evidente, aquel usuario determinado emergía con polvo manchándole su suéter y un LOVE de 4, decidió dejar a Toriel con vida. No sabía si haría algún cambio importante, pues la mujer cabra siempre era derrocada cuando mataba a alguien, y si Mettaton no conseguía ser rey, siempre podía reiniciar y comenzar todo otra vez. Pero eso no importaba ahora mismo, debía de continuar caminando para encontrarse con Sans y posteriormente Papyrus, ¿cómo estarían los dos? Se había acostumbrado tanto a verlos que incluso unos cuantos minutos sin sus presencias parecían una eternidad.

 _"niño, tenemos que hablar"_

La repentina aparición de Sans, mezclada con aquel tono de voz que utilizó, casi le hizo pegar un grito del susto. El esqueleto no tenía una expresión muy alegre por lo que podía ver, era evidente su molestia con él... Debía admitirlo, le intimidaba un poco, Sans siempre había sido un enemigo formidable incluso si no hacía una ruta genocida, porque su presencia nunca indicaba nada bueno tras la primera vez que mató a Papyrus.

Frisk: ¿Qué sucede? -sudor recorrió su piel producto de los nervios, el ojo izquierdo del comediante estaba encendido para intentar intimidarle -obviamente funcionaba- aunque terminó por pensarlo mejor y suspirar... Debía ser franco, no cruel ni autoritario; debía ser honesto por más que le costase.

Sans: chico... vine a pedirte que... por favor pares. para siempre -arqueando las "cejas" demostró la pena que sentía, la vida le parecía desagradable un poco más cada Reset, no quería terminar odiando estar vivo o respirar, ni tampoco el terminar odiando a sus amigos por comportarse de la misma manera al empezar todo desde cero- niño... frisk, por favor... ¿podrías detenerte un momento a pensar en lo que estás haciendo? -alzando su brazo derecho para llegar a su hombro, le acercó a su cuerpo levemente intensificando su sentimentalismo- mira. sé que te has estado divirtiendo y todo, e incluso con todas las muertes que has causado, no creo que seas mala persona... ni siquiera tras "esa" ruta -casi parecía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, ese tono de voz tan desesperado cargado de súplica y ruego llegaron a su corazón, el castaño realmente estaba anonadado por su comportamiento- ya te has divertido lo suficiente, ¿no crees? por favor... ¿podrías detenerte y enfrentar el futuro con nosotros? ¿podrías hacerlo...? ¿por mí?

El octavo humano quedó sin habla, mirando hacia abajo abatido sentimentalmente igual que su amigo esqueleto; su mente había tenido una especie de despertar, ¿cómo se sentiría ir hacia el futuro? Crecer, tal vez enamorarse, o aventuras nuevas con las cuales perder el aburrimiento.

 _"¿Qué sorpresas tendría el mundo preparado para mí y mis amigos?"_

Aquella pregunta fue como un efecto secundario que trajo Sans con su discurso. Quería saber lo que había más allá del horizonte, dejar de jugar con todos los sentimientos de sus amigos, dejar de ser un niño, finalmente empezar a vivir de verdad.

Sans: heh, veo que captas la idea -notando un cambio en su mirada, un sentimiento de esperanza empezó a aflorar profundamente dentro del esqueleto, tal vez por fin había puesto fin al bucle eterno en el que Frisk había decidido atraparlo- te dejaré aquí para que pienses un poco sobre esto, te esperaré por allá cerca del puente -señalando la reja de madera hecha por su hermano unos metros lejos, el comediante se dio la vuelta, agitándole la mano suavemente de forma alegre- depositaré mis esperanzas en ti.

Desapareciendo en una estela azul, ese monstruo abandonó al humano, quien acabó sentándose con la espalda dando a la puerta, pensativo.

"El futuro"... ¿Cómo sería su futuro?, ¿conocería alguna chica?, ¿podría incluso encontrar alguna forma de rescatar a Chara?, ¿qué hay de los humanos? En más de alguna línea temporal tras el final pacifista se encontraba un grupo terrorista o protestante en contra de la unión entre ambas razas.

¿Cómo sería en esta ocasión? Sentirse un mortal otra vez... Alguien "normal" entre comillas, vivir una vida escolar o universitaria, conocer gente. Tal vez amigos humanos que le apoyaran cuando se sintiese mal... Al pensarlo bien, Frisk encontraba bastante intrigante y gratificante lo que podía depararle la superficie.

Solo tenía que reiniciar y perdonarlos a todos. Sabía que Sans entendería el porqué de su decisión.

Lleno con determinación, se preparó para reiniciar y luego iniciar lo que, según él, sería la última ruta.

No estaba equivocado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sintiendo los rayos del sol pegándole la cara, Frisk movió su mano en forma de despedida para Toriel, su nueva madre. Aún si era natural el ir con ella tras aceptar ser adoptado por ella, en esta ocasión decidió quedarse solo, para ver a Ebott en la lejanía ser cubierta por los rayos del astro rey.

Era el adiós.

No más Subsuelo, no más Reset ni penurias, únicamente amigos, vida, alegría y risas.

Haciendo surgir su menú, miró su estado: su LOVE estaba en 1, al igual que sus estadísticas permanecían en estado base. Debajo de su estado, se hallaban los dos botones que tanto le habían ayudado en incontables situaciones, sus "compañeros" desde cierto punto de vista.

 **[Continue]** y **[Reset]**

Suspirando, transformó su mano en un puño, sabía bien la verdad: mientras ese botón existiera, también lo harían sus anhelos por regresar al subsuelo. Por lo cual, era mejor destrozarlo.

Sonriente, alzó el brazo izquierdo y estrelló los nudillos contra el comando usando todas sus fuerzas: el sonido de un vidrio haciéndose trizas llegó a sus oídos, los trozos del botón se esparcieron por todas partes, desapareciendo en partículas brillantes.

Reset fue destruido.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, un peso monumental que ni siquiera sabía existía fue levantado de sus hombros, se sentía como si todo su pasado desapareciera totalmente, suspiró alegremente cerrando la ventana oscurecida, caminando hacia donde probablemente estarían sus amigos.

 **C-Crack**

Algo parecía haberse roto, más aún: captó un detalle bastante inusual en el paisaje, acercándose hacia una pequeña piedra, notó cómo esta parecía haber ganado un agujero color blanco que emitía unos pixeles, era algo antinatural.

Los sonidos de algo haciéndose trizas empezaron a multiplicarse. Mirando por el barranco, observó sorpresivamente aquellos errores multiplicándose en todas partes como si fuesen cucarachas: en el aire, las nubes, árboles, tierra, la ciudad. Todo estaba empezando a romperse en pedazos.

Con evidente desesperación, empezó a correr hacia abajo asustado por el bienestar de sus amigos, pero también por su integridad física, las pisadas marcadas en la tierra le guiaron a donde deberían de estar sus amigos, pero ni rastro del grupo, las pisadas se detenían súbitamente.

Algo estaba mal.

Su mente entró en estado de supervivencia, parecía como si todo el mundo estuviese partiéndose en trizas, ¿había sido esto su culpa? No. No podía ser, tenía que regresar al subsuelo donde muy probablemente Sans se habría ido como en todos los finales pacifistas, había estado investigando las líneas temporales, ¿no? entonces él tenía que-

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo: mirando hacia arriba vio al cielo hacerse cada vez más pequeño, aparentemente una de esas ventanas se abrió justo detrás de él, por lo cual estaba cayendo hacia abajo, más y más dentro de un mundo blanco sin nada más que aquel color.

Ninguna nube, ni aire, tampoco había ambiente, naturaleza o cielo.

Solo podía caer y gritar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, agitaba los brazos de forma desesperada intentando subir, volver hacia donde pertenecía, pero cada vez aquel cuadro con vista a su mundo se hacía más pequeño, hasta hacerse invisible.

De forma súbita, su caída se detuvo, nunca sintió dolor en su espalda que indicara el choque contra el suelo, ni tampoco había viento para detectar que había parado su descenso, simplemente intentó pararse y fue capaz de hacerlo.

En un principio intentó buscar alguna forma de salir: corriendo de adelante hacia atrás, izquierda a derecha, vertical, horizontal, en cualquier dirección, pero todo siempre seguía igual, parecía como si ni estuviera avanzando en absoluto.

Fue cuando entonces notó con horror como ahora era su piel, la cual sufría aquella "pérdida de pixeles". Su piel amarillenta perdía trocitos por aquellos cuadros, donde antes era amarillo ahora estaba teñido de color negro, literalmente. Oscuro, como si fuera el cielo nocturno.

Lentamente, el miedo pasó a desesperación. De la desesperación llegó la resignación y terminó en depresión. ¿Qué había hecho él para que todo terminase tan mal?, había cometido errores en el pasado cuando jugó con la vida de sus amigos durante cientos de líneas temporales, pero... ¿Quién no había pecado alguna vez?, ¿acaso no merecía perdón? ¡Si incluso Sans lo perdonó!

...

Sans.

Claro... ¡Ese maldito esqueleto pedazo de basura! ¡¿No había sido él quien le pidió dejar de reiniciar?!

Recordaba perfectamente como le decía durante las rutas genocidas que estaba investigando las líneas temporales. Entonces... ¿No sabía él que esto iba a suceder?

 _"Malnacido... ¡Maldita Basura Sonriente!"_

Conforme la mente del chico se llenaba con resentimiento, empezó a golpear repetidamente el suelo producto de la ira. Todo era culpa de Sans, cada una de sus penurias... ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?! Sus nudillos empezaban a dolerle, pero, aun así, su cólera mantenía niveles peligrosamente altos, impulsándole a seguir golpeando hasta lastimarse.

No pudo continuar de esa manera producto del dolor, por lo que terminó agarrándose lastimado su mano; notando ahora al estar levemente más tranquilo como su suéter cambió de color justo como su piel, mirándose de cuerpo completo vislumbró los nuevos colores de su ropa: donde antes había azul, ahora había rojo, las líneas moradas eran amarillentas como el suéter de Asriel, sus botas cafés eran verdes y sus pantalones morados.

Cerrando los párpados, rompió en llanto, escuchando para desgracia suya como su voz también fue afectada por aquella horrible deformación, parecía como si tuviera una grabadora atorada en la garganta, como si fuera un disco rayado, los sollozos eran bastante horribles hasta para él.

Decidiendo limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, se topó con otra horrorosa sorpresa: desde su lagrimal, pegado al dorso de su mano estaba una especie de hilo azulado, como si fuese mugre, pero de alguna manera sabía que no lo era. Tragando pesadamente, decidió empezar a jalarlo.

Frisk: ¡AHHHHHHHH! -el dolor que sintió fue monumental, era como si estuviese arrancándose sus ojos, pero de alguna manera no quería detenerse, la determinación recorrió sus venas, apretó aún más sus párpados para proteger el globo ocular derecho y siguió tirando, casi parecía estar arrancándoselo, por ese motivo su ojo estaba cerrado, no quería perderlo.

Continuó por una eternidad, hasta que por fin pudo quitárselo; tirándose al suelo por la pura agonía, siguió su griterío incesante, hasta que nuevamente se sintió listo.

Abrió los ojos, observando la yema de los dedos en la mano que le ayudó, el hilo azul aún se mantenía allí, pero ahora parecía estar unido a su piel, intentó quitárselo, agitando el brazo insistentemente, pero no hubo caso.

Resignado, volvió a reanudar su marcha arrastrando aquel hilo, el cual cada vez parecía más pesado, algo inundó sus oídos otra vez, algo que no fuese el silencio o su respiración: una especie de vibración.

Volteando, miró totalmente estupefacto como la punta final de esa cosa conectada a su piel había generado una especie de grieta en el suelo. Curioso por tal hallazgo, movió como si fuese un látigo aquel instrumento, generando movimientos circulares; sus ojos atestiguaron un milagro.

Una especie de portal se manifestó tras los movimientos erráticos del alambre azul, una salida... ¡Una salida! ¡Una maldita salida! Eufórico, pegó un salto por aquella puerta, sintiendo con extremo placer el frío de Snowdin y la nieve otra vez, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, un regalo del cielo le había sido otorgado.

De forma visiblemente exagerada, empezó a besar el helado paisaje, sus labios por fin sentían el frío al igual que la piel, indicándole que estaba vivo, ¡vivo! continuando con su acto por varios minutos.

 **Zaft zaft~**

 _"cielos, mocoso. ¿qué carajo estás haciendo? No soy nadie para cuestionar los gustos de la gente, pero eso ya es raro"_

Una voz bastante familiar le recibió: alzando la mirada se encontró con Sans, pero diferente. Su ojo mágico estaba activo, brillando en un rojo potente, traía una chaqueta negra, un suéter rojo y hasta tenía un diente de oro, casi parecía un delincuente.

La expresión del esqueleto al verle se contorsionó en una de sorpresa.

Fell!Sans: ¡cielos! ¿qué le pasó a tu cuerpo? parece como si te hubieran rostizado vivo -el tono de voz que usaba mostraba algo de preocupación. Sin embargo, para Frisk, el mundo parecía haberse detenido cuando vio la cara del comediante. Una ira inmensa nació otra vez dentro de él, haciéndole apretar fuertemente los puños. Tanto, que terminó clavándose las uñas.

Era su culpa.

 _Era su culpa._

 _ **¡TODO ERA SU MALDITA CULPA!**_

Frisk: ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNS! -casi por reflejo pegó un brinco hacia él, alzando las manos de forma instintiva: de los agujeros que hicieron sus uñas, sangre azulada salió disparada, los hilos se multiplicaron emergiendo desde su interior, yendo a por el hermano mayor de Papyrus.

Fell!Sans: ¡WOAH!, ¡¿pero qué-?! -Fell se teletransportó evadiendo el ataque, la cabellera azulada se movía erráticamente por los movimientos agitados dados por el humano, las cuencas del monstruo se abrieron producto del impacto al ver como todo lo que tocaban los hilos del muchacho desaparecía desintegrado en la nada, definitivamente se había metido en un buen lío- ¡¿quién carajos eres tú?! ¡no eres el llorón!

Invocando sus Blasters, disparó contra el peliazul, quien buscando esquivar el ataque lanzó sus hilos hacia las ramas de los árboles de Snowdin, jalándolos a pesar del dolor que sentía; iniciando ahora una persecución de gato y ratón, Frisk se balanceaba huyendo de los disparos carmesíes mientras intentaba contraatacar lanzándole ramas que no usara para huir.

 **BOGAAAAAH**

Frisk: ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, MALDITO MISERABLE! ¡SABÍAS QUE ESTO PASARÍA! -acusó, pegando un brinco mientras un láser pasaba rozándole la espalda, Sans miró hacia arriba notando como su oponente extendía los brazos, los hilos empezaron a crear múltiples copias del [Guante Duro], enviándolas todas a por él.

Copiando su acción, contrarrestó los ataques empleando sus huesos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estos eran destruidos sin esfuerzo al tocar los puños mágicos, cambiando de estrategia, decidió desintegrarlos usando sus Blasters, generando un pequeño estruendo junto a una nube de humo.

Para cuando recuperó la vista, vio al niño en frente de él mirándole lleno de alegría: había ganado.

Cual araña, le enredó a gran velocidad en sus cuerdas, empleando los troncos como soportes, el amante de la mostaza estaba ahora a merced del octavo caído, quien sonreía como si fuera un loco.

Frisk: Ahora sí... ¡Ahora sí...! ¡AHORA SÍ! ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS! -alegre, empezó a jalar un extremo, provocando que todos huesos empezaran a contraerse, Frisk se deleitaba con la expresión de dolor en quien alguna vez fue su amigo, era tan gratificante y emocionante, alimentaba su espíritu- ¡LLORA, LLORA! ¡QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR POR HABERME DEFORMADO!

Fell!Sans: C-Cgght -rechinando los dientes, su sudor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo más frecuentemente, no por el calor de su vestimenta sino porque estaba bastante bajo presión tanto física como emocional, ¿qué clase de enemigo estaba enfrentando?, fuese como fuere, no podía perder aquí- heheheh... realmente... eres un estúpido -mostró su mejor sonrisa para descolocar al peliazul, quien le miró con sus naranjos ojos llenos de ira al ver sus esfuerzos fallidos- no permitiré que me mates aquí, ¡nos vemos, pedazo de idiota!

Chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, usó la teletransportación como último recurso, Frisk había quedado completamente solo. Al ver su asesinato fallido, soltó un enorme grito, dejándose ser comido por todo el rencor que tuviese dentro de sí.

Frisk: ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO CORRAS, SANS! ¡DÓNDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y VOY A MATARTE!, ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!, ¡VOY A DESTRUIRTEEEEEEEEEE! -usando sus pulmones a todo lo que daban, su cuerpo empezó a glitchearse producto de la ira, cual error de la existencia que no merecía seguir viviendo.

En aquel bosque, en una línea temporal cualquiera de UnderFell, un Frisk hizo su juramento: haría pagar a Sans por haberlo transformado en un Error. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer ni a cuantos tuviese que matar, lo destruiría aún si le tomaba toda la eternidad.

Era una promesa.

 **Fin.**


	18. Rosas

**Este es un regalo a un muy buen amigo mío, Feliz cumpleaños Over, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Atención: esta historia ha sido escrita escuchando "Michi To You All" recomendable leerla mientras se oye.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot.**

 **"Rosas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sentimiento de múltiples piquetes delicados se hallaba en su columna, sumado al potente olor a pasto terminó por despertarse con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sus manos tocaron la suave capa natural en la cual estaba tendido, se impulsó hacia arriba notando con extrañeza el prado tan extraño en el que había terminado, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era... a Chara llorándole mientras le suplicaba detenerse, sus últimas palabras habían sido "No quiero olvidarte", luego de regresarlo al mundo real sintió la agonía física más grande de toda su corta vida; su cuerpo se hizo pedazos de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero aún así mantuvo su sonrisa.

Había muerto.

Su mirada giró hacia su mano derecha, notando con sorpresa como donde antes habían cinco dedos a medio desaparecer, ahora había prácticamente una pequeña plantación de rosas, ahora comprendía el por qué sentía la izquierda, no es que la derecha estuviese dormida como había pensado, directamente no tenía mano derecha.

Buscando confirmar su teoría miró hacia arriba, la aureola dorada que brillaba tenuemente fue la respuesta definitiva, este era el llamado "paraíso" y aparentemente se ganó un lugar allí pese a todos los pecados cometidos en el subsuelo, ¿tal vez fue por su sacrificio para salvar la línea temporal? difícil saber, ahora estaba solo y nadie le acompañaría esperando la resurrección.

Nadie vendría a recogerlo, los ángeles -si es que existían- no tenían interés en él, por lo tanto aquella pradera era suya para manipular a su antojo, Frisk tenía muy pocos conocimientos en supervivencia, pero ya estaba muerto así que nada perdía con meter la pata al intentar aprender, recuperando el control de sus piernas comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque más cercano que encontró.

Era nostálgico, como si fuese un niño pequeño otra vez, huyendo del orfanato solo porque nadie hacía nada para defenderlo de sus abusadores, la noche en donde cayó al monte Ebott, sus llantos resonaban por todo el bosque aquella vez porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de la oscuridad y de los monstruos feos que los árboles aparentaban ser.

Aunque al final resultó ser que los monstruos reales eran más amables comparados con las exageraciones pertenecientes a las creencias populares.

Detuvo la pequeña exploración un par de minutos después al hallar lo que a su parecer, era un lugar perfecto para intentar vivir: un lago no muy grande donde podría bañarse cuando lo necesitara, la cantidad de árboles idónea para talar y construir una casa -o lo que fuese a salir, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una herramienta para empezar- y una vista perfecta para el sol, nadie podría encontrarlo aquí si alguna vez llegaba a ver otra alma deambulando por allí.

Un escondite perfecto para reflexionar el resto de la eternidad.

Sentándose, llevó sus manos a las botas marrones que cubrían sus pies, desatando los cordones con un movimiento rápido, también quitó los calcetines y por último, metió los pies al agua preocupándose en absoluto mojar sus pantalones, el agua fría le ayudaría a relajarse y pensar.

Suspiró cansinamente al darse cuenta de su situación, incapaz de contactar con la tierra, saber si realmente sirvió de algo su mentira final o si más accidentes serían llevados a cabo por Bete Noire, aunque era obvia la respuesta se aferraba estúpidamente al hecho de que quizás, solo quizás nadie más moriría con Chara para tomar las mejores decisiones en lugar de él.

De los dos, Chara siempre había sido quien más cabeza tenía.

¿Él? el tarado cabeza hueca que solo sabía hacer llorar a todos los que conocía, mentir a diestra y siniestra o engatusar para salirse con la suya.

¿Por qué estaba aquí siquiera?

Era malo, Sans lo había dicho no una ni dos sino cientos de veces; niños como él deberían de arder en el infierno, Frisk no era alguien bueno como para merecer un lugar en la tierra de la leche y la miel, aunque hasta ahora no había visto ninguna de ellas. ¿Existían abejas en el cielo?, ¿había animales aquí arriba?, ¿compartían los animales y los humanos o los monstruos este reino celestial al morir? preguntas estúpidas comparadas con las primeras que se hacía segundos atrás, pero en nada más podía entretenerse.

Al menos no hasta que se pusiese a trabajar en su vivienda, tal vez las rocas serían buenas sustitutas para los martillos pero sería complicado trabajar con una sola mano, sin clavos para mantener sujetos los troncos o algo para-

 **Scrrshhh~**

Las flores de su mano se removieron sonoramente, las ramas parecieron alargarse desde el interior, uniéndose hasta formar un martillo de madera bastante pequeño, sorprendido por lo acontecido se dignó a arrancárselo de la extremidad notando nulo dolor. Genial, al menos esas plantas tenían algo útil, un precio justo a pagar por su mano derecha.

Creando un hacha, comenzó a talar los primeros árboles que encontró con determinación, su mano se movía con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás agrandando más y más el corte, estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer por sus penurias ni tampoco por este sitio, iba a tener un lugar reconfortante a cualquier costo.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Un árbol, dos árboles, tres árboles, los troncos comenzaron a caer, uno a uno estrellándose contra el suelo con un sonoro estruendo, se aseguraba de no cortar los que rodeaban su perímetro para no dar una vista clara de que había alguien allí, sería un lugar simple: un único piso, solo necesitaba albergar a una persona después de todo.

El sudor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, su brazo empezaba a dolerle, pero aún así seguía talando, podía sentir los huesos de su brazo dolerle en demasía, incluso sus dedos estaban algo acalambrados tras haber sujetado el mango por tanto tiempo, su rostro cambió a uno furioso cuando cayó al suelo exhausto, tirando algo lejos la herramienta.

Frisk: Maldición... maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN! -su mano izquierda bajó estrellándose contra el suelo sincronizado perfectamente con la pataleta, era tan débil incluso estando muerto, eso le enfurecía, no pudo salvar a nadie y ahora tampoco podía talar un maldito árbol para hacerse un puñetero hogar que habitar, cualquiera que le viese pensaría que era patético- ¡Kgghhhtt!

Negándose a detenerse, se puso de pie nuevamente, fue a coger su hacha otra vez, reanudando su trabajo con más fuerza, no importaba si su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, no perdería nunca más, ni siquiera contra el cansancio.

Por esa mentalidad tan estúpida terminó desmayándose tras cortar el quinto árbol.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Otra vez recuperó la consciencia, pero contrario cuando llegó no abrió los ojos de inmediato, en su lugar se quedó en donde estaba bien quietecito; por alguna razón su cabeza se sentía bien, era como la sensación relajante del agua en sus pies pero extendida a todas partes, le hacía querer quedarse dormido allí, para siempre.

Frisk: (Que extraño... el suelo es tan suave y blando) -movió delicadamente su cabeza, emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa; desde hacía tiempo no sentía alegría verdadera, más precisamente desde que inició todo el incidente relacionado con la bestia negra, pero ahora había recuperado la paz incluso si era breve- (Creo que me quedaré aquí...)

Blando... muy blando y tibio... eso describía perfectamente su lugar de descanso.

"Hehe hehe he~ te ves lindo cuando sonríes"

¡!

Toda la bella ilusión en la que estaba sumido se hizo pedazos con esas simples palabras, porque esa voz la reconocía.

La voz que nunca podría olvidar, aquella que cargaba tanta dulzura como la de un caramelo recién hecho pero que al mismo tiempo ocultaba todo el veneno y maldad creados por el hombre.

 **Flashback:**

 **CLANK**

Fue instintivo.

Todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al instante, haciéndole girar por instinto justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque rosado; Bete Noire había regresado de forma improvista, aunque no estaba preparado para lo que vería pese a todo el LOVE que había adquirido con anterioridad el día de ayer.

Bete: _**¿Oh?, ¿por qué estás asustado?, ¿es por mi nueva apariencia o es porque sabes que no puedes ganar esta batalla?**_ -No podía saber si esa pregunta era seria, sarcástica o solo era una cínica con serios problemas mentales, pero no podía mentirle, menos a esa horrible monstruosidad con disfraz humano; si, tenía miedo de ella, y no poco.

Era horrible.

Solo bastó ver esos nauseabundos ojos demoníacos para comprender una cosa; la diferencia de poder entre él y "eso" -que de mujer no tenía nada y cualquiera que opinase lo contrario estaba loco- era abismal.

Frisk nunca podría derrotar a Miedo.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Era _eso_.

Frisk: ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! -fue víctima de una sobre-carga de adrenalina repentina que le hizo salir disparado de su lugar de confort, arrastrándose como pudo usando las piernas para buscar un lugar seguro, su miedo se disparó a niveles anti-naturales al ver como eso se acercaba a él con las manos alzadas, probablemente preparando un ataque- ¡N-NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITA! -gritó víctima de la más absoluta desesperación, casi podría decirse que tenía el corazón metido en la garganta y que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su boca hacia el exterior.

Por el contrario, la figura femenina tenía sus palmas abiertas frente a si misma indicando intenciones nobles, sus ojos verdes mostraron una mirada dulce pero también cargada de lástima muy justificada, el muchacho parecía un pobre ratón frente a un gato segundos antes de ser consumido vivo. Era una vista realmente enternecedora que encogió su corazón.

?: (Pobre chico... debió pasarlo muy mal) -normalmente le daría su espacio, pero sus rasgos reaccionaron instantáneamente, amabilidad se impuso sobre integridad, lentamente comenzó a avanzar manifestando una sonrisa dócil, buscando calmarlo- hey... tranquilo... no me tengas miedo; juro que no busco hacerte ningún daño, yo-

Frisk: ¡C-CÁLLATE!, ¡NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME, NUNCA VAS A ENGAÑARME! -respondió fúrico, ahora es cuando más necesitaba su hacha pero estaba a varios metros lejos de él, sus ramas tampoco respondían al deseo por un arma, pero aún así no podía darse por vencido, él era valiente, era valiente, ¡era valiente maldita sea!- ¡Q-QUÍTATE ESE DISFRÁZ, EL MISMO TRUCO DE LA MOCOSA CARIÑOSA NO FUNCIONARÁ DOS VECES!

Incluso si quería mostrar falsa valentía, la verdad es que cualquiera se daría cuenta del temor recorriéndole las venas, estaba tan pálido que si se comparase con Nappstablook nada tenía que envidiarle al mejor DJ del Undeground actualmente, otra vez sudor recorría su cuerpo completo y su vejiga parecía estar a punto de explotar. Toda una imagen desconsoladora, había quedado completamente traumatizado por culpa de Noire.

La otra hizo oído sordo ante sus demandas.

 **Tafp... Tafp... Tafp...**

Y siguió adelante, bajando lentamente su mano derecha mientras doblaba sus piernas para estar a su altura.

"¡APÁRTATE!"

No había caso, aquellos dedos estaban cada vez más cerca, sus pupilas se contrajeron alterando la imagen por breves segundos; en lugar de una mano amiga había una guadaña hecha de carne mágica lista para rebanarle el cuello, haciéndole cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos mientras se encogía tanto como podía, ahora mismo era cuando más necesitaba a su madre.

Pero no vendría. Frisk era huérfano y ciertamente Toriel no era su madre, era la madre de Chara.

Sin tener otra opción, comenzó a llorar en impotencia.

"¡NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Su incesante ruego al cielo se detuvo cuando la mano que tanto temía se depositó en su mejilla derecha, limpiando delicadamente la lágrima que descendía a paso rápido hacia su mentón. Su tacto era muy caliente, cálido... el movimiento fue tan suave que sembró la duda en él, terminó por subir su mirada, encontrándose con una chica de cabello celeste, ojos verdes con un suéter y falda larga de tonos distintos, su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un mechón más largo que el resto, pero había sido corrido únicamente para darle confianza.

Tenía una mirada tan profunda... cuando vio esos ojos verdes sintió que miraba una esmeralda en lugar de pupilas.

Amber: Perdóname por asustarte... pero mírame bien; no soy quién tu crees -retiró la mano del rostro masculino, apuntándola ahora hacia su pecho; Frisk pudo ver claramente la pequeña agrupación de flores carmesíes provenientes del interior de su suéter, quizás de su mismísimo cuerpo, incluso podía notar algo de sangre seca, además de tener una aureola también- mi nombre es Amber, Amber Lightvale.

No... ella no era esa cosa.

Las pocas veces que tocó sus manos cuando estuvo engañándolos a todos, notó lo frío que era al contacto con una áspera piel, pero esta chica... esta auténtica chica, tenía una piel tan suave y cálida que era como si estuviese mirando a un trozo del sol reencarnado.

Frisk: soy... Frisk -el brillo carmesí en los pétalos de las rosas llamaron su atención, haciéndole girar la vista a su mano por mera curiosidad; los suyos también emitían aquellos extraños destellos leves, pero para nada desagradables, eran comparables a cosquillas suaves- ¿q-qué está pasando?

Amber: somos parecidos -contestó con simpleza, mostrándole con sus dedos como sus flores reaccionaban de forma natural al estar tan cerca uno del otro- fue así como te encontré mientras dormías... por favor, dame algo de tu tiempo, tengo unas cuantas cosas de las que quisiera hablarte respecto a mi Doppelganger y yo, luego de escucharme me iré si gustas -habló con seguridad, ella inspiraba confianza de forma natural, tanto así que con un asentimiento le permitió sentarse a su lado.

Frisk no se dio cuenta, pero un leve atisbo de tristeza se dejó entrever en Amber cuando mencionó lo de irse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para cuando Amber terminó de contar su historia, ya era medio día.

Ahora todo estaba claro; el origen de Bete Noire -más bien, de su disfraz- y el por qué nadie tenía idea de quién era.

Tanto él como ella eran parecidos en aquel aspecto: nadie sabía quienes eran, Copper aparentemente no llegó a este lugar o si lo hizo, jamás pudo encontrarlo, no conocía a sus padres como para poder buscarles y Agate muy probablemente estaba quemándose en el infierno.

Estaba sola igual que él.

Eso le hizo sentirse identificado con ella.

Amber: eso es todo, agradezco que me hayas oído -haciendo muestra de sus modales reales, la jovencita se puso de pie, tomó su enorme falda por los dos lados para separarla un poco e hizo una reverencia- Me voy, perdona todas las molestias que mi cuerpo te ha causado.

El verla alejarse lentamente le hizo reaccionar como si fuese un reflejo; se puso de pie y cogió su mano con la única que tenía deteniéndola en el acto, Lightvale se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al ex-determinación tercero quien ahora mostraba una mirada algo avergonzada, pero evidenciaba lo mismo que la suya.

Necesidad de afecto y compañía.

Frisk: no te vayas, por favor quédate -No conocía a esta chica de nada, absolutamente de nada, lo único que les relacionaba era el que su cadáver fue utilizado para traer su final, pero aún así no creía ser capaz de dejarla ir ahora que se abrió ante él, porque Frisk tenía miedo de la soledad, no podía engañarse más tiempo, los pocos segundos que pasó en el vacío tras reemplazarse por Chara fueron asfixiantes, la vida ermitaña no era algo hecho para su persona- No quiero quedarme solo...

Como respuesta recibió un par de ojos cerrados acompañados con una sonrisa, ella estaba genuinamente feliz, los pétalos que tenía parecieron abrirse un poco más como si fuera primavera, en cierto sentido si que lo era.

Amber: no te preocupes, Frisk -confiada, llevó la mano hasta conectar con la de él, entrelazando sus dedos de forma leve mientras un sonrojo tomaba control de sus mejillas, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba un contacto como este y había olvidado lo intenso que era- no me iré a ningún lado...

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... una casa para dos no era tan mala idea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Clamp clamp clamp~**

Los martillos chocaban insistentemente contra las tablas de madera del techo, habían pasado varios días desde que los dos acordaron vivir juntos, Frisk ahora entendía mejor que nunca el dicho de "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una", Amber había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas e ideas bastante revolucionarias además de extremadamente inteligente.

El poder controlar la madera de sus flores no era algo exclusivamente de él, ella también era capaz aunque nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender a usarlo para algo, de cualquier forma, gracias a las ideas dadas por la peliceleste el trabajo había sido adelantado en demasía; primero habían hecho una carretilla para transportar las tablas en lugar de simplemente dejarlas tiradas y luego propuso trazar un "plano" de cómo sería el producto final.

No era muy complicada: una casa en forma de L algo grande con dos cuartos al final del pasillo que estarían uno frente a otro, luego una pequeña zona por donde iría la puerta, luego la cocina y al final de la punta más pequeña estaría el baño, tal vez no fuese lo más innovador del mundo o siquiera lo pensó bien, pero las paredes existían por un motivo y a los dos les terminó gustando la idea.

Frisk: ¡Hey, montón de rosas! -alzando su vos para sobre-ponerse ante el incesante martilleo, Amber miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada producto del apodo, recibiendo una cara de póker algo cómica que le hizo soltar una risa, en especial al ver como era capaz de mantenerla mientras le hablaba- ¿podrías pasarme una manzana?

Asintiendo, Lightvale miró las únicas tres frutas rojizas restantes... era momento de salir a recolectar dentro de poco o quizás ahora, ninguno de los dos podía quedarse sin comida, en especial porque descubrieron que tenían un apetito algo voraz en este sitio.

Amber: Tendremos que salir a recolectar otra vez -dijo, lanzándole su pedido, la manzana aterrizó de forma precisa sin mayor complicaciones, tomó ella una propia y pegó un mordisco, sintiendo el delicioso jugo natural inundar su boca trayéndole recuerdos de su vida, el como Agate le enseñó a pelar estas delicias para comerlas más cómodamente- ¿Qué opinas? podríamos hacerlo ahora, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Frisk: Estoy de acuerdo, es hora de recolectar provisiones -el salir a buscar fruta con Amber siempre le llenaba de determinación, él ya se había terminado su merienda, por lo tanto tiró el corazón hacia alguna parte, podía volverse composta o algo así en un par de días- además, aún tengo algo de hambre...

Amber: ¡Acabas de comerte una manzana! -respondió tragando su segundo mordiscón, era realmente inaudito como podía querer otra segundos tras comerse la primera, era algo insólito pero nuevamente, los dos requerían bastante alimento, la diferencia estaba en cuanto trabajara cada uno.

Frisk: ¡Pero estuve trabajando varias horas, hacer un techo no es tan fácil como parece y menos con una casa como esta! -respondió cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesto, su relación era extraña: ambos peleaban por cualquier cosa similar a gato y ratón, pero terminaban reconciliándose unos segundos después.

Esa respuesta algo altanera enfureció a la muchacha, ¿acaso estaba infravalorando su trabajo? eso no era para nada cortés, de hecho era muy insolente, no iba a quedarse callada recibiendo sus reclamos, no era como si hubiese estado tirada en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Amber: ¡Y yo estuve serruchando las paredes para hacernos ventanas todo el día!, no eres el único que ha trabajado y tiene muchísimas ganas de comer -inmediatamente luego de decir eso su rostro fue cubierto por una capa leve de sonrojo, porque la mirada algo acusadora que tenía su compañero evidenció la enorme metedura de pata que tuvo.

Había dicho que tenía mucha hambre... algo no muy educado para una niña que recibió lecciones de modales en la realeza.

Frisk: Ohhh, ya entiendo; tienes mucha hambre y estás enojada porque no pudiste comerte las tres manzanas tu sola, ¿verdad Amber?~ -el verla sobre reaccionar mientras negaba de forma exagerada fue la confirmación de su sospecha, carente de argumentos simplemente empezó a llamarle "¡idiota, idiota!" unas cuantas veces hasta darle la espalda- oh, no te preocupes; me aseguraré de conseguirte las más grandes que encuentre cuando esté arriba, sé lo mucho que te gustan las manzanas.

Eso la hizo picar el anzuelo.

Amber: ... ¿lo prometes? -su mayor debilidad había sido usada contra ella, todo su enojo y vergüenza prácticamente quedaron nulos ante tal idea, la última vez que fueron a buscar comida terminaron encontrando solo manzanas pequeñas, fue ella la que le dijo su leve obsesión por aquellos frutos carmesíes.

Esa carita con ojos llenos de esperanza y fé le hizo sonrojar un poco, tenía que admitir su lindura, el no hacerlo sería un pecado para cualquiera.

Frisk: lo prometo, con el corazón -estuvo a punto de preguntarle si había visto UP, pero recordó entonces que ella venía de los últimos años de la época medieval por lo cual desistió, un día de estos tenía que contarle sobre las películas que había visto y las maravillas tecnológicas- vamos, ¡te echo una carrera!

Salió disparado hacia el sur, corriendo como un rayo azulado entre las ramas a lo que ellos llamaban "bosque central", el más grande que habían visto durante sus expediciones, aunque ella le había dicho repetidas veces que había encontrado unos aún más grandes en su eterno andar por aquellos lares.

Hablando de la diabla...

Amber: ¡NO ES JUSTO, SE SUPONE QUE ME ESPERES Y CONTEMOS HASTA TRES! -le siguió segundos después visiblemente molesta, sus brazos se movían de adelante hacia atrás mientras sus piernas daban unas fuertes zancadas, los pétalos de rosas en su pecho salían volando de vez en cuando dejando un pequeño rastro hacia su refugio, no era la única; Frisk también perdía algunos cuantos.

"¡No puedes atraparme, leru leru leeeru!~"

Su actitud infantil la hizo enfadar, muy comúnmente Frisk tenía cambios de ánimo adrede únicamente con el objetivo de enfurecerla o de jugar con ella, como en aquella ocasión donde se escondió detrás de los árboles durante la noche únicamente para espantarla cuando saliera a buscarlo.

"¡NO TE COMPORTES COMO UN NIÑO, YO TENGO MIL DOCE AÑOS Y TU TIENES DOCE!"

Frisk: ¡Si me atrapas puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras, mamá! -disfrutaba mucho de hacerla rabiar, Frisk era un maestro del engaño emocional, no por nada era capaz de enfurecerse y hacer una cara de póker segundos después, algo de crédito tenía que dársele por haber engañado a Asriel con su acto del hermano malvado antes de luchar contra Bete esa tarde donde murió.

"¡CUANDO LO HAGA TE HARÉ GRITAR COMO UNA NIÑA!"

Risas empezaron a salir de su boca, llevó ambos brazos a su cara para protegerse de las ramas al entrar a su zona de provisiones, inevitablemente fue contagiada por sus tonterías, empezando a reír también como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿realmente existía un dúo más bipolar que ellos dos? probablemente no.

Al final, Frisk terminó bajando la velocidad primero, lo que le ganó una tacleada por parte de su amiga peliceleste que les hizo rodar por el suelo repetidamente, hasta acabar ella sobre él con su cabello lleno de pasto y hojas, los dos se vieron fijamente durante unos segundos.

Segundos que parecían eternos.

La menor del trío Lightvale tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Frisk, ahora que le veía más de cerca podía apreciar lo guapo que era, en especial lo oscuro de sus ojos; era un café tan profundo que parecía arrastrarla en un mundo de chocolate inescapable, realmente cautivador. Por el contrario, el octavo caído del monte Ebott observaba los bellos ojos verdes de la chiquilla, su mechón estaba colgándole así que podía verlos a los dos, su precioso color verde intenso era en extremo atrayente y casi parecía estarle volviendo loco.

Dos esmeraldas contra dos chocolates.

Podía ver bien lo hermosa de su figura y el calor natural que emitía, realmente era preciosa... en especial aquellos labios tan rosados y perfectos que casi parecían estarle llamando. Su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de fuerza, aumentando gradualmente al ver los pétalos en las flores de su pecho se abrían, floreciendo debido a sus sentimientos, ¿qué estaría pensando Amber en estos momentos?, ¿se enojaría si supiera que él estaba mirándola como un idiota pensando únicamente en besarla?

Irónicamente, no era solo él, Amber ahora veía su rostro con más detenimiento, no era muy buena describiendo chicos... principalmente porque nunca se interesó en nada relacionado al romance pero tenía que admitir lo guapo que resultaba ser Frisk cuando le miraba de cerca; no solo sus ojos, sino también aquella nariz tan tierna que le daban ganas de acariciar o esas lindas mejillas sin granos ni imperfecciones típicas en adolescentes como lo eran ellos, y esos labios tan atrayentes... pudo ver las flores en su mano derecha empezar a florecer de forma tierna, casi como si hubiese muerto el invierno.

Fue por puro impulso.

 _ **Chu~**_

Solo se dejó llevar y ya estaba tomando sus labios en un beso de unos cuantos segundos, pero esos segundos bastaron para congelar a ambos en su lugar, los ojos de Lightvale se abrieron como platos atónita ante lo que estaba sucediéndole, ¿esto era besar?, su primer beso fue tomado por Frisk, aunque este se terminó por separar casi de inmediato, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente.

Frisk: ¡Y-yo lo... lo siento! -las disculpas no tardaron en llegar, aunque bien sabía él que no podía devolverle lo arrebatado al menos si podía aligerar la carga de su error, esperaba que eso no le costase su amistad con ella, aún así no tenía agallas para mirarla temiendo su enojo, por ello giró la vista hacia la derecha evitando entrar en contacto con su rostro- p-perdón yo solo... m-me dejé llevar por el momento...

Amber llevó su mano derecha a sus labios cubriéndolos, aún estaba algo atontada pero si creía que estaba molesta no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. En realidad le había gustado bastante, los latidos en su pecho lo indicaban.

Amber: n-no te preocupes Frisk... no estoy enojada -su mente estaba hecha un caos total al igual que sus sentimientos, ahora veía con otros ojos a su compañero de aventuras, más precisamente se había dado cuenta de que no era un simple amigo, era un hombre y ella técnicamente una mujer- pero... me gustaría que fuésemos a recolectar manzanas.

Una actividad relajante bastaría para poderla ayudar a re-ordenar sus pensamientos, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Frisk estuvo de acuerdo con su petición, pero internamente se hallaba desanimado pensando en que mentía.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Ambos tenían una estrategia bastante efectiva para estas situaciones; Frisk se subía a los árboles porque tenía pantalones que le permitían ir con mayor libertad hacia arriba, mientras Amber que tenía buenos ojos atrapaba las manzanas que él le lanzaba y juntos las llevaban cargando a casa hasta hacer un pequeño montoncito, por lo tanto era normal pasar un día entero o hasta dos repitiendo el mismo proceso.

Aunque particularmente hoy los dos tenían complicaciones.

 **BAMP**

"¡AUCH!"

Los reflejos de amabilidad íntegra fallaban constantemente, provocando que en lugar de aterrizar en sus manos, las provisiones cayeran directamente sobre su cuerpo, Frisk quien estaba oculto por las ramas del árbol oía sus quejas todo el tiempo, sintiéndose mal cada vez más y más, por lo tanto variaba la fuerza; si una manzana le dió por tirarla muy fuerte, lanzaba la siguiente muy despacio, si esta volvía a darle entonces otra vez la tiraba con fuerza, y Amber se preparaba erróneamente para sus atrapadas.

 **BAMP BAMP BAMP**

Resultando en chichonazos o leves moretones para la pobrecilla.

Frisk: creo que con esto bastará -comentó bajando de un salto cargando unas dos sujetadas del tallo, el verla levemente despeinada, con un chichón y un rostro de fastidio indicaba que por ahora ya habían terminado, era mejor volver a casa y trabajar otro poco más, aún tenía que encontrarle una manzana grande, no pasó desapercibido para él que las flores de su pecho estaban decaídas.

Amber: si... creo que con esto basta y sobra -ahora si estaba muy molesta, se supone que este sería su momento para pensar y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, no una pésima imitación del jueguecito de tiro al blanco con ella como diana- vámonos -su actitud cortante lastimó al muchacho, realmente había metido la pata esta vez para con ella, por lo tanto era mejor no molestarla.

El trayecto hacia casa fue largo, silencioso y tortuoso para el castaño.

Normalmente, los dos venían haciendo bromas o planteando futuros proyectos para su escondite, pero ahora ni palabra alguna salía de la boca de su amiga, la respuesta -para él- era evidente, estaba molesta por el beso que le había dado. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada bien ni una sola vez?

La de suéter verde por otro lado no estaba sumida en ira como él creía, ahora estaba pensando como tanto había querido, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica muy reflexiva e intelectual, por eso le gustaba leer pero ya que aquí no había ni un solo libro, sus pensamientos eran lo único que le quedaba en momentos libres como este.

¿Qué sentía por Frisk?

Era atractivo... amable, atento, cariñoso, divertido... y un muy buen amigo, ¿pero era solo un amigo?, su cabeza había estado dándole vueltas a ese beso durante todo el tiempo que habían estado buscando manzanas, todavía lo seguía haciendo claro está, recordar el cómo se sintió por esos instantes le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y deseo interno que la hacía estremecer.

Le gustaba.

Cuando recordaba el terrible estado en el que lo encontró la vez que se conocieron entraba en un corto estado de ira y dolor; ira porque era un descuidado tonto que gustaba de sobre-exigirse siempre para evitar sentirse débil por sus fallos pasados, dolor porque no podía soportar el verlo sufrir y menos alejarse de ella suplicándole que se apartara.

En un principio solo le cuidó porque se asemejaba a su hermano mayor, pero ahora realmente había desarrollado una especie de dependencia hacia él, le estimaba como Frisk y no como Copper, porque por su hermano jamás sintió un deseo de protección tan grande como los provocados por Frisk, ni tampoco buscó alguna vez estar con él o Agate de forma constante pese a que si jugaban durante cada momento libre del dúo.

Sus flores se abrían en presencia de él y se marchitaban cuando había tristeza de por medio.

¿No eran esas claras señales de amor?

"Lo siento"

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando le escuchó disculparse, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado parada frente a su futura residencia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Frisk la miraba visiblemente apenado, eso la alertó.

Amber: ¿uh?, ¿a-a qué te refieres? -muy posiblemente se había hecho la idea equivocada sobre su estado, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ahora que pensaba claramente, había actuado nada acorde a su personalidad natural, probablemente estuvo haciendo expresiones muy poco usuales y terminó por asumir lo peor respecto a ella.

Frisk: Lo siento por robarme tu primer beso, Amber -normalmente él mentía para salirse con la suya, pero eso no le serviría de nada en esta situación, menos para alguien como ella que tan buena había sido aceptando quedarse, ayudándole a construir y acabando con su soledad, tenía que ser franco de una buena vez- yo... no quería hacerlo, solo... me parecías tan bonita, nunca te había visto tan de cerca, me di cuenta de lo lindos que me parecieron tus ojos y no pude evitar pensar en tus... en tus labios y lo rosados que eran... mi mente comenzó a nublarse y solo lo hice, sé que no puedo devolverte tu primer beso pero... por favor perdóname, no me gustaría perder tu amistad -era raro que hablase tan abiertamente de cosas personales o sus propios pensamientos sobre ella, pero no encontraba otra forma de pedirle perdón, de justificarse... Aunque en si esperaba no asustarla por lo raro que era el escucharle hablar de sus propios labios o su cuerpo tan descaradamente.

Contrario a lo que estaba esperando, Lightvale nuevamente superaba las expectativas de Frisk; si bien admitía que era algo raro el oírle decir todas esas cosas sobre ella, no podía negar que también le hacía ver algo tierno porque se notaba lo nervioso que se hallaba de perderla, sus ojos brillaban amenazando soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento como diese una negativa mostraba la pureza natural en sus intenciones, estaba arriesgándose a quedar en ridículo con tal de poder explicarle los motivos que llevaron a su unión oral.

Amber: Frisk... lo has malinterpretado todo, pedazo de tonto -se sonrojó al recordar los cumplidos dados a su boca y persona, ahora era su turno para sincerarse ante él, probablemente terminaría sonando igual de rara o quizás hasta peor, pero no podían pedirle mucho cuando no era nada diestra en este tipo de cosas- Yo... cuando te conocí, vine a ti porque me recordabas a mi hermano mayor, en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos has llegado a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón; pasé sola tanto tiempo que realmente llegué a acostumbrarme, pero cuando estas flores me llevaron hacia ti y volví a verte sentí como si mi soledad hubiera muerto, tenía miedo de que quisieras alejarme de ti por lo sucedido en la tierra con " _eso_ ", sin embargo me aceptaste; me acogiste y empezamos a estar juntos... he llegado a valorarte, apreciarte, quererte, no eres el único que se sintió así durante esos segundos -su mano derecha fue hacia sus labios nuevamente, en esta ocasión los tocó con el índice y su dedo anular, depositándolos en los labios del propio Frisk, quien se sorprendió por aquel gesto tan inesperado- cuando me besaste, sentí mariposas dentro mío, y alegría pero también confusión. La razón por la que estuve callada durante nuestro trayecto fue porque pensaba en mis sentimientos por ti... y ya llegué a una conclusión.

Ya lo había dicho antes y volvía a hacerlo: Amber Lightvale era una caja de sorpresas, sus brazos rodearon su cuello para apegarse a él, depositando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho visiblemente nerviosa, su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca a su oreja derecha, lo cual le permitió sentir su aliento en el lóbulo trayéndole escalofríos, pero solo era una probada para lo que estaba por venir.

"Te amo, Frisk"

Jamás en toda su vida estuvo tan impactado como en ese momento. Una hermosa chica le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, inmediatamente se puso nervioso, pero logró encontrar la fuerza para corresponder su abrazo con brazo izquierdo, dejándolo caer en la cintura de Lightvale para mostrarle cuanto le importaba, la susodicha al verse correspondida alejó su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, era como si sus mentes se hubieran conectado de aquella forma tan repentina.

Los dos querían lo mismo.

Con lentitud, fueron acercando sus rostros una vez más, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse junto a la distancia entre sus labios, las flores en el pecho de Amber se abrieron otra vez al igual que las de la mano de Frisk, en el mundo solo existían ellos dos en ese momento.

 _ **Chu~**_

El muchacho cogió valor y llevó sus rosas a la mejilla de Amber, quien aceptó gustosa el tacto delicado proporcionado por los pétalos color rubí, movía sus labios lentamente cada vez que sus bocas estaban cerca de cerrarse, prolongando aún más el tacto. Era mil veces mejor comparado a lo experimentado en el bosque un rato atrás, mil veces más apasionado, mil veces más intenso.

Mil veces más sentimental.

Para cuando su ritual tuvo final, los dos se miraban con algo de vergüenza, pero no huían de los ojos del otro, no había por qué hacerlo pues nadie iba a juzgarles y ciertamente no lo harían entre ellos.

Frisk: Bueno... creo que es mejor que volvamos a trabajar, pero antes quería darte un regalo -dicho y hecho caminó hasta el montón de frutas, sacando para sorpresa de su ahora novia una manzana casi tan grande como un puño adulto, brillante por los rayos del sol reflejados en su cáscara hermosamente roja, Frisk extendió su mano para entregársela- Antes de que preguntes como la conseguí, era mi regalo de disculpas... estuviste como por una hora allí parada pensando en mi y me dio tiempo a ir al bosque a buscar una.

Lightvale aceptó su ofrenda con timidez, mirando fijamente lo que ahora sería su alimento... era apetitoso, pero tan tierno... como siempre, Frisk la sorprendía con sus ocurrencias o acciones.

Amber: ¿sabes? creo que un descanso no vendría nada mal... -propuso, llevando sus manos a sus botas para empezar a quitárselas, varias mañas de él habían quedado adheridas a su forma de ser, entre ellas la de sumergir sus pies en el agua para relajarse, aunque en esta ocasión era algo distinto- ¿qué opinas si almorzamos juntos? luego podríamos... besarnos... si quieres -sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la sangre subió hasta arriba, normalmente los besos eran algo que se pedía en silencio, pero ¿a quién le importaba? tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a como pedir mimos.

Ciertamente, Determinación también estaba sonrojado por aquella petición tan repentina, pero no podía decirle que no a su lindo montoncito de rosas.

Frisk: ¡Seguro! -consintió, empezando a quitarse sus botas también, dejándolas a un lado de las suyas, se sentó en el pasto y ella a su izquierda... sus pies se encontraron debajo del agua, él movió sus dedos levemente jugando con ella y respondió de la misma manera, lo que les hizo reír... realmente eran un par bastante tierno y peculiar- Te amo, Amber...

Su mano fue a parar hacia la de ella, entrelazándose sus dedos como en aquella ocasión donde unieron sus caminos, en esta ocasión también añadieron un apretón fuerte, desde los labios de Amber empezó a surgir algo de miel de maple... uno de los efectos secundarios que producían las rosas de su cuerpo cuando estaba feliz en extremo, algo que a ojos de Frisk era maravillosamente lindo.

Amber: también te amo, Frisk -contestó, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro, mirando el atardecer anaranjado, sin duda tenían mucho que agradecerles a sus respectivos asesinos, ¿quién sabe qué hubiera sido de ellos sin Bete Noire y Agate?, ¿cómo habrían terminado? imposible saber, pero ciertamente no habrían tenido oportunidad alguna de conocerse, pero más que agradecerles a esos dos... debían de darle gracias a las rosas que habitaban sus cuerpos.

Porque sin ellas, no se habrían encontrado... sin las hermosas rosas rojas del destino, habrían continuado solos.

Pero ya no más; ahora estaban juntos.

Para siempre.

Tal vez deberían de hacer un jardín de rosas uno de estos días.

 **Fin.**


	19. Caricias

**Mi tercer y último regalo del año, esta vez para mi mentor, disfrútalo Sanspai, espero la tardanza no te haya molestado.**

 **Atención; esta historia no es canónica.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Caricias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Soy el novio de Hacker]-**

Estar vivo de nuevo era algo nuevo para él.

Tenía que decir nuevo, porque nunca antes durante su infancia como "Frisk" se quedó a contemplar su propio cuerpo y disfrutar de cosas tan simples como lo era el sentir o tocar cosas, el tacto era algo muy infravalorado por todo el mundo generalmente, pero una vez lo pierdes, cualquiera podría volverse loco -al menos así pensaba él- ni qué decir de perder todos tus otros sentidos exceptuando la vista.

Pero él no era normal, era un alma poseyendo cadáveres durante años para poder continuar viviendo y asesinando por supuesto.

Al menos, así vivía constantemente antes de volver a sentir los latidos de su corazón, antes de... antes de ser novio de Hacker.

Eso era lo más extraño de todo, se miraba al espejo en su nuevo hogar -réplica exacta del que habitaban Papáns y Hermanayrus en su línea temporal antes de morir- y cuando se evaluaba, lo primero que pensaba viendo aquel rostro algo neutro era "soy el novio de Hacker"

El novio de Hacker.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez serían algo, para empezar jamás llegó a imaginarse tener pareja, después de todo él no estaba destinado a crecer, simplemente a ser una máquina asesina sin sentimientos que hacía un trabajo por el cual nunca recibiría un "gracias" sino palabras de odio eterno y miradas de desprecio por no creer en el cambio de la gente a la que cazaba.

Pero ¡oh, que vueltas da la vida! aquí estaba, en su hogar, vivo otra vez, con la bromista número uno de la esfera de datos como su pareja.

Era realmente extraño tener novia, ¿qué se suponía que hicieran juntos?

Se sentó en el sofá para pensar detenidamente, sabía como ser un amigo, pero ¿cómo demonios se supone que se comportaban los novios con las novias?

Revenger: cita -susurró recordando que alguna vez empezó un combate contra una pareja de Classic!Frisk y Classic!Chara en plena salida romántica, una cita era a lo que iban las parejas para tener momentos felices a solas lejos del mundo, ¿no es así? entonces por mera lógica era la respuesta lógica para la interrogante que estaba molestándolo desde hace un rato, quería ser un buen novio para Hacker, una cita no bastaba- necesito aprender... -y se puso de pie, preparando su guadaña para ejecutar un viaje temporal, quizás alguna biblioteca de la superficie en algún AU tuviese libros sobre cómo ser un buen novio, primero estudiaría, luego se prepararía y saldrían a algo inolvidable.

Todo, por ella.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, pegó una cortada al aire rasgando la realidad, metiéndose por la grieta dimensional entró a su espacio personal; cientos de pantallas plagadas de momentos distintos y nombres del AU respectivo aparecieron ante sus ojos; Underfell, Underswap, Outertale, Storyshift, Altertale, Reapertale, Undynetale, FloweyTale, Altered Fate, etc. Undernovela terminó captando su atención, allí la gente era particularmente afectiva y amorosa unas con otras, de allí el drama que a Error le gustaba tanto.

Era perfecto, solo esperaba que ese maniático no estuviese viendo el programa ahora mismo, porque como le viese en su mundo favorito alterando su curso natural con su presencia, podía dar por sentado el apocalipsis que iba a causar producto de su ira.

Avanzando con un salto, se introdujo en la pantalla, cayendo de pie en lo que parecía ser un parque, alcanzó a ocultarse justo a tiempo para ver un par de niños corriendo por allí en compañía de algunos monstruos, si su memoria no fallaba aquí Asgore era un sicario o algo así, peleándose con Sans por ganar el corazón de Toriel de forma constante, fuese como fuese, no estaba aquí para averiguarlo.

Se teletransportó al centro de la ciudad, todas las superficies eran casi iguales después de todo, por suerte pasó desapercibido, era ahora cuando agradecía el estar vivo nuevamente, porque al perder su cuerpo en constante putrefacción también había perdido el olor nauseabundo que le acompañaba a donde fuera, honestamente debía de admirarse a Hacker por haberlo soportado.

Entró, la capucha estaba puesta para cubrirle el rostro buscando no causarle problemas al Frisk de este universo, miró hacia el techo intentando encontrar algún señalamiento de secciones para orientare, pero no había ninguno, tendría que hacer preguntas por mucho que le molestara, sus ojos se posaron sobre el encargado quien estaba mirando un libro sentado tras el mostrador.

Revenger: disculpe, estoy buscando guías sobre cómo ser una buena pareja, ¿tiene alguna? -vaya, decirlo en voz alta era aún más vergonzoso de lo que había imaginado en un principio, quizás estaba evidenciado por el calor repentino que atacó a sus mejillas, no podía verse pero estaba seguro que si fuese capaz, notaría los colores naranja/azulados sobre sus cachetes.

La mirada del bibliotecario se posó en el chico con atención, nueve años y ya tenía una novia, vaya ternurita, incluso utilizaba un tono de voz grave y educado para aparentar madurez, simplemente espléndido, sonrió mientras señalaba hacia el tercer pasillo donde habían dos anaqueles; uno rojizo y otro verde. Contestando con unas gracias, el castaño resucitado caminó hasta el rojizo más por costumbre que otra cosa, es decir... el rojo era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza a mucha gente cuando preguntaban sobre el amor.

Lo encontró.

"Guía para aprender a ser una buena pareja: edición el novio"

Era algo simple, una tapa azul con letras doradas y de ilustración tenía a un hombre frente a un espejo ajustándose la corbata mientras de fondo estaba una silueta femenina. Justo lo que necesitaba. Abriéndolo inmediatamente, se centró en alguna página al azar, comenzando una lectura rápida para familiarizarse un poco que fuera.

"Tener una novia es algo maravilloso, al ser la primera vez es obvio que no querrás arruinar nada, pero no debes olvidar que en la vida las parejas son un viaje hasta llegar a quien algún día será tu esposa, por lo cual si la relación no resulta no debes desanimarte, dejando eso de lado, dejando eso de lado ¡pasemos a cómo debes comportarte en tu primera cita!"

Eso no le gustó para nada, era un mensaje motivacional para adolescentes enamoradizos, pero él no era un adolescente en ningún aspecto, tenía cuerpo de niño y mente de un adulto frío y manipulador, fuese como fuese estaba seguro de algo: Hacker no era un viaje a ningún destino, ella ERA el destino al que estaba aspirando a llegar, mientras caminaba solo. O tal vez el destino de ambos era el altar y dos niños, caminando juntos, ¿quién sabe?

Sacando algunas monedas de oro desde su bolsillo, el muchacho con bufanda rojiza pagó por su nuevo amigo, salió de la biblioteca y se teletransportó al lugar más alejado que pudo hallar, ejecutando su grieta espacio-temporal, regresó a casa, abrió la puerta y depositó su adquisición más reciente en la mesa, preparó algo de té y comenzó a estudiar inmediatamente con un pensamiento en su mente.

Le daría la mejor cita de toda la historia a Hacker!Frisk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: ¡Empieza la cita!]-**

Inaudito.

Hacker no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole, Revenger, su lindo Revy, le había pedido una cita. Era impresionante, es decir, cuando le pidió ser su novio -porque fue ella quien dió el primer paso obviamente- siempre se esperó que ella tendría siempre que repetir aquel curso, ir un paso adelante de él, porque gracias a la personalidad del muchacho vengador sumado a su dificultad para mostrar emociones o expresarse, era obvio que él nunca sería bueno en los actos sentimentales, pero le daba igual, lo amaba como era.

Por tal motivo estaba tan sorprendida de que le hubiese pedido una cita en treinta minutos, de los cuales ya habían pasado veinte.

De más estaba decir, que pese a estar completamente anonadada, también estaba muy feliz, tanto, que se revistió de forma completamente inusual; un vestido verde con un corte para poder mostrar su pierna derecha, su hermoso cabello albino había sido rizado totalmente, zapatos de tacón color negro y por último, una rosa en el pelo junto a un toque de perfume.

Ignorando la piel grisácea o las cuencas con brillos verdes que aterraban o incomodaban a más de uno, se veía maravillosamente hermosa.

Hacker no se consideraba una Frisk particularmente bonita, su piel de un gris tan claro no podía ser muy atractiva, sumado a su melena blanca la hacían parecer una anciana, pero quería verse y sentirse bonita para Revenger, porque lo quería, porque lo amaba y porque deseaba ser bonita para él.

"¿Te hice esperar, Frisk?"

La voz algo apagada y tranquila del muchacho ojimiel la llamó, al voltear le vio atravesando la puerta que daba a al Data World, vestido con una camisa naranja, corbata celeste, shorts negros con huesos y botas rojas, los dos Frisk al verse se contemplaron en silencio, aparentemente sus cuidados habían surgido el efecto deseado, dejaron al otro sin palabras.

Revenger ganó un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el que recibió cuando estuvo en la biblioteca, y bien merecido/justificado estaba, porque Hacker se veía increíblemente hermosa, en especial con aquella flor carmesí en su cabello para darle un toque especial, tuvo un deseo algo extraño y grotesco a su parecer... deseaba tocar aquel pelo tan blanco como la nieve, olerlo y sentirlo entre sus dedos. Pero ni muerto le pediría algo así, mirase por donde lo mirase, eso era algo raro y una falta de respeto a la integridad de su querida. La larga y sensual pierna que se dejaba ver entre la tela verde parecía llamarlo, como le gustaría sentir la piel de esa zona... no, no, debía concentrarse y apartar esas ideas, no podía faltarle el respeto, no podía arruinar nada, no debía ni lo haría.

En cuanto a Hacker se refería, también tenía unos anhelos similares, tonos verdes se impusieron en la piel grisácea cuando vio aquel rostro de un color tan vivaz, nunca se había fijado que a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un mocoso, Revenger era increíblemente guapo, esa vestimenta tan informal pero al mismo tiempo fiestera que usaban los adolescentes le daba un toque masculino absolutamente encantador, el aire de los hermanos esqueleto se dejaba ver en cada prenda de vestir que eligió, la vida había instalado su concepto en Revy, parecía que su cabello estaba más brillante con un tono natural, su nariz podía sentir la exquisita colonia y sus manos entonces se movían, quería tocar aquel rostro normalmente helado, porque estaba segura que ahora estaba caliente, rebosante de, valga la redundancia, vida.

R!Frisk: te ves... hermosa, Hacker -saliendo de su trance primero, se atrevió a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente, no es como si estuviera infravalorando el hecho de que se hubiese preparado para él o algo así, simplemente su vocabulario no bastaba para describir lo hermosa que estaba, además una imagen dice más que mil palabras, la apariencia de Hacker por aquella lógica no podía ser descrita en mil palabras- me gusta tu vestido, el verde te queda hermoso.

Sus labios se contorsionaron en una cara de sorpresa, sus cuencas se abrieron más y los brillos verdosos que cumplían la función de ojos brillaron de emoción, aquello había sido un golpe directo al corazón.

H!Frisk: g-gracias Revenger... tú también te ves muy apuesto, el naranja y el celeste te sientan muy bien -parecía salido de una discoteca, eso era demasiado informal para él por supuesto, el vengador sabía modales y etiqueta más que nada por simple lógica que otra cosa, era obvio que no la llevaría a ningún lado alocado, pese a esto, la adolescente dentro de ella estaba nerviosa- ¿a-a-a dónde iremos?

R!Frisk: Nos vamos a tu lugar favorito -sacando su guadaña desde su alma para agitarla, abrió una grieta brillante, extendió la mano hacia ella como todo un caballero, el brillo algo morado que salía desde atrás de él le daba un aspecto de ensueño, como si la invitase a un mundo mágico o algo así- ven, dame la mano.

Lo hizo, él tenía la mano caliente, sus dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos y entró junto a él a la grieta, atravesando casi de inmediato una pantalla con dirección al mundo espacial; como era de esperarse, el morado cielo les dio la bienvenida, estrellas por doquier y un pequeño planeta rocoso azulado, simplemente hermoso. Cuando Revenger volteó para mirar a su acompañante, se encontró con que tenía su cara alzada mirando una galaxia algo lejana, había un brillo especial entre la luz verde que tenía normalmente, uno de emoción.

Sonrió al verla tan ilusionada como una niña pequeña en una dulcería, quizás si hubiese sido una Classic!Frisk normal hubiese terminado persiguiendo una carrera como astrónoma o hasta astronauta, difícil saber. Ninguno de los dos tenía el destino que le correspondía, pero ya hace años de eso, ahora debía concentrarse en su presente y en hacerla feliz.

R!Frisk: vamos hacia Ebott Planet, hay un bonito lugar con vista hacia afuera -su voz pareció traerla de regreso al piso, la albina le miró asintiendo repetidamente, un Gaster Blaster se hizo presente, agrandó su tamaño y como si fuera un carruaje, la ayudó a montarse en el susodicho, empezando a flotar en dirección a un planeta bastante enorme, el lugar donde habitaban los monstruos junto a sus vecinos humanos.

El trayecto era silencioso, pero eso era exactamente lo que Revenger estaba buscando, movió levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha para verla fijamente, estaba mirando hacia el frente como perdida en el horizonte, fue entonces cuando recordó uno de los consejos que leyó, ahora era el momento perfecto para estrechar su agarre, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su palma, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar en un movimiento circular.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la caricia de regreso, Frisk al parecer no estaba tan perdida como era de esperarse, aún mantenía algo de conciencia sobre lo que estaba pasando alrededor, aquello era un detalle tierno, los dos continuaron así, era un mimo tierno... una caricia bastante atrayente, mutua, ¿cómo algo tan simple podía sentirse tan bien?

Mentalmente, estaba evaluando la piel de Hacker basándose en la yema que tocaba su dorso, aquellos dedos normalmente presionando teclas o sosteniendo hilos verdes eran suaves, el no tener su bufanda para esconder su cara era una verdadera molestia, tanto era su vergüenza que terminó mirando al frente, buscando esconderse de ella. Porque sabía que tenía el rostro colorado, la mano de Hacker era preciosa al natural, le gustaba que estuviese sin ni una sola joya, porque le daría la oportunidad perfecta para besarla en algún punto. Fuese como fuese, con cada círculo hecho gravaba más a fuego aquel tacto.

"Te ves muy tierno con la cara colorada"

Fue sacado de una patada a la realidad con aquella frase, volteó encontrándose con que seguía mirando al frente, ¿cómo lo-

H!Frisk: Te conozco "Frevy", no hay que ser una genio para saber lo mucho que estás pensando en mis dedos -gruñó viéndose descubierto, nuevamente deseó tener su bufanda a la mano para poder ocultar su cara, a lo que Hacker soltó una risilla infantil muy propia de ella, se estaba burlando de él incluso en un momento tan íntimo como aquel- pero... ¿sabes? me hace feliz que me hayas invitado a salir... un pequeño sueño mío se ha hecho realidad el día de hoy.

Esa revelación le dejó atontado, tanto que abrió sus ojos para verla mirándole, ¿realmente el que le hubiese pedido algo tan simple como salir juntos era tan importante para ella? no debía de subestimar los sentimientos de Hacker, Revenger no sabía mucho hasta donde podían llegar sus anhelos por ella pero de la misma manera, desconocía los límites del amor de Hacker.

De cualquier forma eso no importaba ahora, los dos llegaron a la metrópoli espacial, varios humanos volaban por el cielo transportándose con jet-packs, monstruos les imitaban y obviamente, también caminaban por allí y por allá aunque eran más que nada los niños y los mayores, casi nadie les prestó atención pese a no estar vistiendo con los colores clásicos de aquel sitio, mejor para ellos.

Revenger llevó a la bromista hacia un edificio con un nombre algo particular, "La estrella más brillante" decía el cartel con letras neón, al entrar eligieron una mesa casi al instante, no había muchas parejas gracias al cielo -el cómo se orientaban aquí para saber si era día o noche era un misterio- así que tenían bastante espacio para escoger.

Se sentaron y abrieron la carta, el mesero llegó pocos minutos después, él pidió un "pastel estelar", ella un "agujero negro" y quedaron solos otra vez, mirándose.

H!Frisk: dime la verdad, Frisky, ¿qué te dio por invitarme a salir? jamás creí que un día como este llegaría si puedo ser honesta contigo, siempre has sido complicado con cosas sentimentales -ok, eso no estaba en sus planes, ¿tan obvio era? la mirada de Hacker indicaba que mentirle no iba a resultar, había sido atrapado sin siquiera haber intentado darle un beso o algo por el estilo.

Todo había salido mal a su parecer.

R!Frisk: Yo... no sé cómo ser un novio, Frisk -aún inexpresivo, miró hacia el mantel blanco de su mesa, la maestra de las bromas comprendió que era su forma de expresar tristeza- cada vez que me despierto y me miro al espejo durante las mañanas, lo primero que pienso al verme es "soy el novio de Hacker" pero, ¿realmente debemos estar juntos tú y yo? quiero decir... no es como si supiera muy bien como ser una pareja para ti... la verdad es que me fui a Undernovela para intentar encontrar algún libro que me ayudara a darte una buena cita pero veo que me atrapaste, no es que quiera mentirte es solo que... -suspiró, sincerarse no le era tan difícil como había imaginado, al menos si era más fácil que llevar a cabo todos los consejos dados por esas páginas tan ridículas y empalagosas- No sé qué hacer para hacerte feliz.

"Ehehehe... haha haha... ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Su discurso fue recibido con una risa, al levantar la mirada la vio agarrándose el estómago mientras reía, lágrimas verdes escapaban por sus ojos, Revenger esperaba muchas reacciones por parte de Hacker tras oír algo salido de él, pero no una tan... "cruel", ¿acaso estaba burlándose de él? su respuesta llegó cuando tras acabar su pequeño espectáculo, dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa, mirándolo.

H!Frisk: escúchame, Frisk. Te creía más inteligente que esto -ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha, sonriéndole mientras hacía unos esfuerzos para contener los pocos restos que quedaban por soltar, evidenciados por los leves saltitos dados en su pecho- Te preocupas demasiado, tú y yo no debemos estar juntos tontuelo, nada de esto es una obligación, cualquier día puedes simplemente llegar y botarme, pero debes saber que yo nunca, nunca te botaría a ti. Eres importante para mi, "Frisk Skeleton", como no tienes idea, me comprendes como ninguno, no me juzgas, no me odias, mi apariencia no te da asco y me encuentras bonita. Tenemos historias similares, motivaciones un tanto... parecidas, pero la cosa es que yo te amo -extendió su mano para cogerle del mentón, aún si tuvo que ponerse de pie y erguir su cuerpo hasta la mesa, le acercó a ella, casi parecía que estaban a punto de darse un beso- si quieres hacerme feliz, Frisk... solo tienes que ser tú mismo y seguir como hasta ahora... mi tonto, tonto Revy...

 **Chu~**

Jalándolo tanto del mentón con una mano como de la corbata con la otra le acercó a ella hasta besarle, el corazón del asesino de caídos se aceleró tanto, que nada tenía que envidiarle al de un conejo, susojos se posaron en el rostro de la chica que amaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas arqueadas en un rostro que denotaba sus verdaderos sentimientos: estaba avergonzada aún si había actuado tan madura segundos atrás, Hacker era tímida en el fondo, y pocos podían verlo detrás de aquella chica siempre sonriente, siempre bromista, siempre burlesca.

 **Buah~**

Le dejó ir segundos después, un pequeño hilo de saliva mantenía sus labios conectados, rápidamente se deshizo tras tomar asiento, Hacker le sonreía pese a tener toda la cara colorada, incluso estando así se esforzaba por mantener una imagen "cool" de ella misma.

No hubo muchas palabras luego de ello; las órdenes llegaron, el "Pastel estelar" era un pie de plátano bañado en crema, chispas de chocolate y una pequeña galaxia creada con rebanadas de plátano como acompañamiento, por otro lado lo que pidió Revenger era un helado de chocolate negro con forma de espiral además de tener galletas metidas en el centro. Probablemente mantenían su forma tan singular usando magia.

La primer cucharada fue dada por Hacker, un sabor extremadamente dulce invadió sus papilas gustativas haciendo bailar su lengua, le recordaba un poco a los pies que cocinaba su madre cuando eran días especiales, aunque claro... los postres de Toriel eran mucho mejores, estaban cargados de amor después de todo. Revenger la siguió, introduciéndose la cuchara a la boca, masticó. Hmmm, no era nada desagradable, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo.

H!Frisk: ¿quieres probar, Frisk? -el muchacho asintió junto a un "Mhmm", claro era impensable que ella diese un cucharón al pie y sumara una rebanada para luego acercarle la cuchara, buscando que abriese la boca- di "ahh~" -esto sí que era inesperado, se suponía que sería él quien le daría de comer en algún punto, así sería algo romántico... ahora no podía negarse, porque sería grosero.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y tiró su plan por el desagüe.

"Ahhh~"

Comió gustoso, no podía negar que el ser alimentado por quien amas era una experiencia para nada desagradable... retiró su cabeza hacia atrás, escupiendo la cuchara y masticó. Hacker!Frisk observó cada movimiento hecho, hasta que tragó, aún mantenía la vista fija en él buscando un comentario respecto a la reciente experiencia.

R!Frisk: Se sintió bien... me latió el corazón -preciso, corto y para nada romántico, así era él. Quizás tuviese una vena de poeta en su cerebro, pero para ser romántico si que apestaba, pero la intención era lo primordial ante todo según muchos, por lo cual ella sonrió, satisfecha, abrió la boca también- ¿t-tú también quieres que te de? -el continuo "ahh" que recibía fue su contestación, por lo cual con la mano temblándole, tomó su cuchara, la plantó en el helado y junto a una galleta, la acercó hasta su boca.

Sus dientes detuvieron el tembloroso cubierto una vez estuvo entre sus labios, imitó su acción pero en esta ocasión Hacker se quedó con la cuchara, para cuando la sacó de sus labios estaba totalmente limpia, y se la devolvió.

H!Frisk: la limpié para ti, espero no te moleste~ -dentro suyo estaba bailando de alegría, porque Revenger estaba por una mitad del rostro azul y la otra anaranjada, parecía una especie de mezcla entre una mora y una calabaza, una linda calabacita azul que no sabía cómo debía actuar ante una acción tan sexy- jejeje, ya cálmate Revy, no voy a comerte.

Asintió, retomando su comida más tranquilo al ver que los intentos algo avanzados de Hacker habían finalizado.

Media hora más tarde, los dos estaban sentados en el borde de un risco, sus piernas colgaban, las del castaño permanecían quietas pero las de Hacker se movían de adelante hacia atrás de forma continua, Revenger no sabía como procesar bien todo lo que había acontecido dentro de tan poco tiempo, en su cabeza incluso había ideado un pequeño baile en una discoteca o algo alocado para complementar la personalidad tan extrovertida de Hacker, pero todo se cayó a pedazos cuando fue descubierto por ella.

"¿Me amas?"

De todas las cosas inesperadas que Hacker había hecho todo el día para sorprenderlo, esa había sido la que se llevó el premio ganador. Abrupta y bruscamente movió la cabeza para verla, encontrándose con sus ojos expectantes posados en su figura, los brillos oculares estaban algo apagados, las blancuzcas cejas arqueadas demostrando inseguridad. Había lanzado esa pregunta con toda la seriedad del mundo, no era una simple broma.

Y Revenger tampoco la tomaría como una aún si lo fuera.

¿Qué sentía por Hacker con exactitud?

Le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba su apariencia, le gustaba su personalidad tan burlona para esconder a una niña tímida que requería de afecto y atención constante, nunca podría suplir el amor de Toriel, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, quería amarla, estar a su lado, no protegerla, porque ella podía defenderse sola y nunca la subestimaría en ese aspecto; quería luchar con ella siempre, espalda con espalda, codo a codo, defenderla y ser defendido, llorar con ella, algún día reír con ella... quería ser parte de ella.

Amaba mucho a Frisk. Y siempre estaría a su lado como su pareja o como su amigo si no era su destino el estar juntos.

R!Frisk: si, Frisk... te amo más que a nadie -Fue él quien dio el primer paso en esta ocasión, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, la recostó sobre él y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, siendo como una almohada para ella, finalmente pudo satisfacer su deseo interno de hace un rato; jugar con aquel precioso cabello banco arremolinado y oler el exquisito perfume en todo su esplendor.

Ella se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos para acomodarse sobre él, el latido de Revenger le trajo recuerdos antes de transformarse en quien era ahora, por las noches solía pedirle a Toriel que le dejase escuchar su corazón cuando tenía pesadillas, la calmaba, la hacía dormitar, la hacía sentirse amada y necesitada por alguien, ella era necesaria.

Revenger la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, y eso la hacía feliz.

Un día de estos debería de decirle cómo descubrió su plan, pero sería difícil explicarle por qué le estuvo viendo durante todo el día, vio cuando entró a Undernovela, a la biblioteca e incluso le estuvo espiando durante sus horas de estudio con aquel libro tonto, sacar ese tema sería bastante complicado porque tenía todas las características de un acoso, pero no podía culparla, le encantaba verlo y vigilarlo siempre que pudiera.

Bueno, era un problema que conversarían el otro día, por ahora solo iba a concentrarse en los latidos de Revenger.

"Me encantan tus caricias, Renvenger... me encantas tú, Frisk Skeleton..."

Susurró antes de perderse en la tierra de los sueños.

 **Fin.**

 **Con este one-shot, doy fin a los regalos para mis amigos de este año; el primero se lo di a OverLord Wang-yu, posteriormente le di el suyo a Eien no Hiryu y ahora, el tercero para mi Sanspai, InsanityG. Un mensaje para el usuario "Hero", ya que estoy libre, tengo el poder de concentrarme en otros proyectos, tu Storyshift!Charisk es mi siguiente one-shot, cuando lo publique dejaré un mensaje para ti respecto a tu review, así que estate pendiente.**


	20. Mi Guardiana

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Primero que nada, no se emocionen, es obvio que esta sección no volverá porque la encuentro inútil, cuando era un mocoso en 2016 la escribía solo para alargar la duración de un capítulo.**

 **Foxy the Pirate: Sanspai, no es gracioso. ¿Cuándo vas a leer el Hackenger que te hice? y si preguntas como te descubrí casi de inmediato ese día, es obvio, tu nickname original era "Golden el amargado" y tenías una foto de golden freddy.**

 **Hero: Contigo es con quien más quería hablar, podrías considerarte el culpable de que haya resucitado esta sección de entre los murtos. Me alegra que esperes impaciente cada vez que actualice este montoncito de ideas sueltas, pero debes saber; no soy un "dios del fandom" ni nada de eso, soy solo un hombre joven de dieciocho años con mucho tiempo libre y gustos raros. No me has causado ningún tipo de molestia, todo lo contrario; desde pequeño cuando empecé a leer fanfics siempre quise darle ideas a la gente pero supe que nunca sería tomado en cuenta por autores tan grandes, por lo cual me prometí que si alguien alguna vez me sugería algo corto como tu one-shot Storyshift!Charisk lo haría y aquí lo tienes. En segunda, no es "Revenge!Frisk", se dice "Revenger!Frisk", Revenge es venganza y Revenger es vengador, hay una clara diferencia. Por último un consejo amigo mío: nunca idolatres tanto a alguien, en especial a mi, porque soy un tipo normal, no un dios ni nada parecido, sin nada más que decir, disfruta esta historia y espero volver a saber de ti pronto.**

 **Andy Joe Torres Gaspar: déjame darte las gracias por ser un fan leal, has estado presente aquí unas cuantas veces y eso realmente se aprecia, tienes mi más sincera gratitud, no es como si haya muchos fans de Undertale en español vivos en estos tiempos, desde mi corazón, gracias y lamento que el "Agatty" te haya perturbado, pero no pude resistirme a escribirlo, me alegro que te haya gustado el Greyster, nos vemos.**

 **OverLord Wang-yu: de nada compañero, somos amigos, para eso estamos, buena suerte a ti también.**

 **Eso es todo, espero no tener que responder Reviews nunca más en mi vida, no es por ser antipático ni nada de eso, sino que en serio... lo veo como un desperdicio de espacio, pero bueno, esta vez lo ameritaba, nos vemos lectores fieles, hasta otra.** **  
**

 **Alerta: esta historia tiene un género conocido como "Straight Shota", género que consiste en parejas conformadas por niños y mujeres que les superan por un par de años, por favor, leela bajo tu propia discreción.**

 **Dedicado especialmente al usuario "Hero", disfruta tu historia compadre.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo "Jack Fall Heaven" pues el primer fragmento está basado en una escena que hizo para el capítulo 3 de su historia llamada "UnderDxDTale", crossover entre Higschool DXD y Undertale, gracias por haber hecho esa escena hace tantos años amigo, en esa review que te hice de forma desganada nunca tuve la oportunidad de expresarte cuanto me gustó, espero este "remake" a tan icónica escena que se quedó grabada en mi corazón y no he olvidado a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido te guste si alguna vez te pasas por aquí, también es una carta de disculpa, porque recuerdo que cuando me pediste leer tu historia lo hice de forma desganada solo porque era un Crossover con Highschool DxD, no le di el aprecio que se merecía y nunca me pude perdonar por ello, espero volver a saber de ti algún día, hasta pronto amigo mío.**

 **Multiverso** **.**

 **One-shot: Mi Guardiana.**

 **Au: Storyshift**

 **Pareja: Frisk x Chara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Lo que es mío]-**

Chara amaba a Frisk.

Estaba mal lo vieras por donde lo vieras, después de todo ¿quién vería normal el que una adolescente de dieciséis años estuviese con un chiquillo que estaba preparándose para entrar a la pubertad? cualquiera que la viera la llamaría pederasta, la mandarían al psicólogo y sepa el rey Sans que más.

Pero estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ello, por él, porque era su forma de ser, porque nadie podía luchar contra el amor.

Chara "Flojonaza" Dreemurr era muchas cosas, vaga, pésima contando chistes, una hermana sobre-protectora, buena para nada, jueza los fines de semana y por supuesto, una "shotacona", la novia del pequeño Frisk aún si este no lo sabía.

Era parte de su personalidad ser así, lo fue con Asriel en el subsuelo para protegerlo -y lo seguía siendo aquí en la superficie- pero con el pequeño muchacho de suéter negro a rayas magenta era el doble, al pequeño dios de la hipermuerte le amaba como una hermana, porque era su deber protegerlo hasta que madurase por su propia cuenta para seguir su sueño de ser un gran cocinero de galletas.

¿Pero con el octavo caído? la cosa era diferente, había algo más de por medio que llenaba de determinación a la ojirroja, un deseo interno porque Frisk no madurase jamás, siempre soñaba con él, con que se quedara en aquella forma infantil tan tierna, incapaz de decir bien su nombre, siempre indefenso ante el mundo, amaba ser su escudo, su protectora personal, su guardiana.

Todo era culpa de Papyrus.

Recordaba bien ese día, aquella vez habían estado hablando de chistes con ella revisando su diario para contarle sus nuevas invenciones, entre risa y risa el esqueleto había sacado el tema, perdiendo todo atisbo de comedia o camaradería, tornándose serio el ambiente con aquella pregunta que marcaría el resto de su vida para siempre.

Papyrus: HUMANA... NO TE HE VISTO PERSONALMENTE EN MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO POR TU VOZ ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE TE HAS VUELTO UNA MUER JOVEN HECHA Y DERECHA -tenía vagos recuerdos de Chara, poco fue el tiempo que aquella niña pasó con él, lo más destacable de todo eran el par de mejillas rosadas casi permanentes que tenían sus cachetes, era un sonrojo natural e irremovible que le daba un encanto tierno- A PESAR DE QUE YA NO ERES "MI HIJA" SINO LA DE LOS DREEMURR, SIGUES VINIENDO AQUÍ. POR ESO QUISIERA PEDIRTE UN FAVOR, DE AMIGO A AMIGA.

Eso era extraño, la amante del chocolate miró hacia el techo de la caverna, observando también los enormes árboles carentes de hojas, Papyrus nunca se ponía serio si no era para hablar de un tema no muy agradable para aquella adolescente de catorce años, algo que deseaba olvidar enterrado bajo una pila de amor paternal, maternal y fraternal suministrado por aquellas tres cabras que conformaban su mundo.

Chara: ¿Qué quieres, Papy? -el amante de los puzzles sonrió tras las puertas moradas, no había dejado de llamarlo así a pesar de haberse "separado" hacía casi siete años, era algo tierno que esperaba continuase prosperando para el futuro, Chara era realmente una buena amiga que hacía su soledad allí algo más llevadero- haré lo que sea siempre y cuando esté dentro de mi alcance.

"¿PODRÍAS PROTEGER A CUALQUIER HUMANO QUE TRASPASE ESTA PUERTA, CHARA?"

Justo lo que se temía.

En aquel entonces, la muchacha estaba disgustada con una promesa como esa, pero actualmente se la tomaba muy en serio, con sus pequeñas diferencias, ya no era "proteger a cualquier humano que traspasara esa puerta" sino "proteger a Frisk de cualquier peligro que se acercase a él", pero ¿qué exactamente era un peligro para un niño en pleno descubrimiento del mundo?

Uno de ellos eran las niñas, sus archí-enemigas.

Siempre cansada, siempre queriendo dormir, pero el chocolate la mantenía despierta para seguir vigilándolo desde lejos. Como desearía estar a su lado, con sus pequeños dedos alrededor de su mano acariciándole aquella linda palma tan pequeña, sostenerlo, alzarlo entre sus brazos, estampar su rostro contra el suyo frente a todos para marcar su territorio, decirle al mundo "Frisk Skeleton es mío" y que nadie la juzgara por ello.

Pero debía hacerlo de lejos, porque no estaba bien visto en ningún lado.

Aveline: ¡Nos vemos mañana, Frisk! -ella besó su mejilla como despedida, viéndole marchar gritó su adiós, la escuela había acabado para los niños de primaria, el salón se fue vaciando de poco a poco hasta que nadie quedó, Aveline Richnolds era una de las pocas amigas que tenía Frisk, ¿por qué? bueno, habían dos motivos, uno de ellos era que no todos estaban tan contentos con la liberación de los monstruos -acontecimiento que dentro de poco cumpliría un año- y otra razón principal era...

 **WHAM**

La puerta se cerró, la niña usuaria de valentía se asustó, ¿cómo había sucedido? claramente no había nadie detrás de la puerta para empujarla, el castañito fue el último en irse, Frisk no era alguien de jugar bromas tan pesadas por lo tanto ¿cómo pudo cerrarse la puerta con tanta fuerza? las ventanas brillaron en rojo, cerrándose también junto a las cortinas, las piernas de la pequeña temblaban mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su asiento.

Podía ser una usuaria de valentía, pero ver el salón "embrujado" por un fantasma era algo de pesadilla para cualquier niño o niña.

 **Fuing~**

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura color rojo brillante, fue alzada mediante su alma que estaba teñida en color azul; el modo gravitacional estaba activo, esto ya estaba fuera de los límites ejercidos por algún fantasma, era un mago quien estaba aterrándola; su castigo estaba lejos de terminar, porque fue estrellada contra el pizarrón de forma abrupta, lastimando su pequeña espalda.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Pasos, en medio de la oscuridad había pasos. Se aterró, porque miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar al dueño, pero no había nada más que penumbras a donde quiera que mirase, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma frenética, sudor recorría su pequeña piel, no comprendía, no entendía, ¿por qué le pasaba esto, qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

" _ **¡SALUDOS!**_ "

Una voz de ultratumba llegó a sus oídos, al alzar la vista los vio: un par de ojos rojos brillando en color carmesí, eran aterradores... pero nada se comparaba a aquellos dientes, había escuchado de un tipo de magia que permitía hacer brillar la dentadura, pero nunca había visto una color rojo, eran la sonrisa y ojos de un demonio, del mismo diablo en persona.

Chara: Mi nombre es Chara... la demonio que viene cuando todos dicen su nombre: ¡NO IMPORTA CUANDO, NO IMPORTA DONDE; SIEMPRE ESTARÉ ALLÍ! -estaba híper-ventilada igual que aquella niña, pero sus motivos no podían ser más distintos, aquella chica estaba bañada en terror, estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantis, pero lo que motivaba a su respiración agitada era otra cosa... la ira pura y dura- Sin embargo... hay algo más que puedes hacer para invocarme... algo que nunca, nunca, NUNCA debes hacer... _**TÚ LO TOCASTE CON TUS SUCIOS Y ASQUEROSOS LABIOS**_

Aquella frase fue escupida cargada de veneno, la hijastra del científico real y la capitana estaba aguantándose las ganas de matarla, cada célula de su cuerpo era tirada por su determinación para no cometer infanticidio, pero era tan difícil... la mejilla de Frisk, de su mirror, su dulce, tierno, puro y sagrado Mirrorcito había sido contaminada con la saliva de esa mal abortada.

Era imperdonable.

Sus dedos, cubiertos por su magia carmesí se enrollaron alrededor del cuello femenino, empezando a asfixiarla, el control gravitacional desapareció, ahora estaba contra la pared gracias a la fuerza de la mismísima Chara, quien poco le faltaba para quebrarle el cuello allí mismo.

"A-Ack~ AGHHHH"

La veía retorcerse, estando al borde de la inconsciencia, no podía permitirlo, había venido aquí para amedrentarla, para hacerla saber y entender que no debía repetir tal sacrilegio, contra su voluntad aflojó el agarre, sintiendo su cuello moverse agitado mientras tosía.

Chara: Escúchame bien, niñita... Frisk Skeleton es mío, ¿me oíste?... ¡MIRROR ES MÍO, MÍO Y SOLO MÍO! -su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar más, gracias al resplandor rojizo la niña pudo ver aún entre tanta negrura el rostro de la mayor, notando con horror como su esclerótica en lugar de blanca era negra, expulsando un material viscoso del mismo color- Si vuelves a ponerle tus manos encima o le cuentas algo de esto a alguien... _**ARDERÁS EN EL AVISMO**_ -no era una amenaza vacía, cuchillos mágicos fueron manifestados detrás suyo apuntando hacia Aveline, dos Dreemurr canon estaban con las mandíbulas abiertas, listos para disparar, esa vista terminó por acabar con todo atisbo de valentía en la pequeña, era suficiente- _**¿Capisci?**_

Asintió frenéticamente, adelante y atrás una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, para cuando los abrió el salón estaba en su estado normal; cortinas, ventanas y puertas abiertas con los rayos del sol a medio día, casi parecía que todo había sido una ilusión, pero el dolor incesante que sentía en el cuello más el estar de espaldas contra la pizarra sentada en el piso eran la prueba de que no.

Definitivamente jamás volvería a acercarse a Frisk.

Afuera, Chara aparecía con un destello rojo, talló levemente su mejilla izquierda para limpiar los restos de alquitrán mágico desprendidos por su pupila, con la otra extrajo una barra de chocolate con nueces y pegó un mordisco, estaba cansada, usar magia era algo agotador y daría lo que fuera por echarse a dormir un rato, pero no podía hacerlo, Frisk probablemente estaría camino a casa.

Ser una novia celosa era un trabajo agotador, pero era su deber como pareja el velar por cuidar su relación.

Todo, absolutamente todo era por el bien de su Espejito.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Intenciones ocultas]-**

Frisk llegó a casa relativamente temprano, no vivía muy lejos y su "Papáyrus" ya le había enseñado a como irse a casa solo, era cierto que en un principio había llorado, pero Chara siempre aparecía mágicamente con sus atajos para ofrecerse a llevarlo, algunas veces se quedaba para jugar con él hasta la llegada del ex-guardián de las ruinas, otras tantas traía películas y las veían juntos.

Pero siempre se quedaba con él.

Eran tiempos que el pequeño hijastro de Papyrus extrañaba mucho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaría ella actualmente? probablemente durmiendo en algún lado.

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos de improvisto por algo, probablemente un par de brazos, porque lo siguiente que sintió era como fue gentilmente atraído hacia algo -un estómago al parecer- y posteriormente abrazado contra una textura suave, como un suéter o algo así.

"¿Quién soy?"

Fue la pregunta que invadió sus oídos, sonrió ampliamente en ese instante, estaba muy feliz por oír esa voz, era como si fuese un ángel que respondía ante su llamado mental, pero no podía ser mejor, le gustaba mucho que estuvieran juntos, la muchacha tenía algo que le gustaba, era tan confiable, tan amorosa, tan cariñosa, simplemente un cielo, aunque claro estaba, Frisk no veía las emociones ocultas que motivaban aquel actuar.

Frisk: ¡Rara! -contestó entusiasmado alzando los brazos para agarrarla de las muñecas, bajándole los brazos, aquella sudadera verde acompañada del suéter blanco eran su vestimenta característica, nadie más podía portar aquellas prendas sino ella, volteó encontrándose con la hermana de su mejor amigo, quien le sonreía amigablemente aunque parte de su rostro estaba rojo, más específicamente el puente de su nariz- ¡Si viniste!

Dios... era un angelito.

Chara: Claro que si, Mirrorcito, ¿cómo quieres que no venga? alguien tiene que cuidarte cuando no está Papy -vaya situación más comprometedora, Frisk estaba sentado en el sofá y ella detrás de él, internamente tenía ganas de acostarse sobre él, rodear su cabecita y acercarlo a su boca, besarse de forma indefinida hasta la llegada de su "suegro" donde entonces tendría que irse- ven, déjame quitarte los zapatos, deben dolerte mucho los pies...

Él respondió con un enérgico "si", para luego estirarle sus pies; Chara los recibió alegre, dejándolos caer en su regazo para jalarle los cordones, retirando las zapatillas marrones las dejó caer al suelo, los tenía entre sus manos... los pies de Frisk, de su Mirror, estaban entre sus manos... su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, en especial cuando lo vio mover levemente los deditos por aquellas medias blancas.

"Ahhh~ me dolían mucho mis pies... ¡gracias Rara!"

Chara: n-no hay de qué... espejito -palmeó delicadamente su piernecita, para luego devolvérselas, realmente le hubiera gustado darle un masaje, pero debía resistirse, podría ponerlo nervioso o incluso asustarlo, si llegara ese a ser el caso se moriría, el imaginarse a Frisk teniéndole miedo era una pesadilla que mejor no hacía realidad... por ese motivo no había hecho ningún avance, al menos... no hasta ahora- dime Mirror, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

Hoy era el día, el día donde le pediría a Frisk una cita.

Negó con la cabecita, desde luego no tenía nada que hacer, Frisk no era alguien que saliera mucho de casa aún con la edad que tenía, era alguien más que nada de pasarlo en familia o con sus amigos -del subsuelo, obviamente- cuando habían reuniones, en especial porque esta noche iba a celebrarse una pequeña feria como preludio para el aniversario de la ruptura.

Era su oportunidad.

Chara: ¿qué te parece si salimos juntos esta noche a la feria? -su cabeza estaba plagada de ideas sobre cómo podrían pasarlo juntos, incluso ya tenía ropa lista para la ocasión, solo tenía que decirle "si" y podría empezar, el pequeño no lo pensó mucho, asintió ingenuamente, haciendo bailar el alma de Dreemurr dentro de su pecho- espléndido Mirror, me iré unos momentos a vestirme... ponte algo de ropa linda, ¿ok?

Y se despidió besándole la mejilla donde la mocosa había contaminado, ahora limpiándolo con sus propios labios, Frisk quedó solo con mucha emoción, ¡Iba a salir con Rara!, le emocionaba bastante, quizás hasta recibiría un regalo.

Sin nada más que hacer, se fue corriendo a su habitación, por suerte ya sabía vestirse solo desde hace unos meses, así que no tenía problema.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Casa Dreemurr:

Chara re-apareció en casa con su teletransportación, más específicamente en su cuarto, el cual estaba ligeramente más ordenado que su habitación en la superficie, pero era normal, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, una de ellas es que esperaba pacientemente el día en donde el actual embajador estuviese entre esas cuatro paredes para ambos unirse definitivamente en uno solo.

Ahora, su dicha era motivada por otro motivo relacionado a la misma persona por la cual suspiraba.

Alzó sus brazos y zapateó repetidamente mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo infantilmente, demostrando su inmadurez inmedible, sus ojos se posaron en su closet, abrió las puertas con tal brusquedad que hizo rechinar las bisagras, su guardarropa no era muy extenso, suéteres con variaciones distintas entre tonos de verde y amarillo, sudaderas. Pero entre todo destacaba una prenda bastante llamativa, una chaqueta de cuero con el cuello afelpado y flecos en la parte de los hombros.

"Muy masculino" le dijo su madre una vez, pero poco le interesó en aquel entonces, simplemente la compró porque se veía increíblemente genial o "badass" como le describió, pero ahora era cuando más la necesitaba, quería verse guapa para su tierno espejito, quería ser mujer para él e iba a ser una fuese como fuese.

Determinada a estar magnífica para su cita, se metió a la ducha, escogió el mejor champú que pudo encontrar y se bañó tan exhaustivamente como pudo, regresó, se secó y se vistió, no sin antes echarse algo de perfume para encantar la nariz de aquel tierno muchachito, ya podía oír su linda vocecita diciéndole lo rico que olía. La chaqueta mencionada, una camiseta negra, un par de jeans y zapatos rojos.

Por último, se cepilló el pelo para recuperar su estilo clásico, mechones rebeldes sobre su frente y otros sacudidos apuntando a cualquier lado.

Estaba lista.

Bueno, no del todo.

Chara: va a querer que le compre cosas... -no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinarlo, Frisk aún era un niño que buscaba regalos y afecto constante, nada hacía más feliz a un niño que recibir su deseo en el momento, pero ¿cuántas cosas habría allí que llamaran la atención de Frisk Skeleton? sus gustos podían variar muy rápido, desde comida hasta dulces y de dulces a juguetes o objetos... por suerte, tenía dinero.

Abriendo el cajón de abajo, sacó desde el interior su billetera, Chara no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado femenina, por algo gustaba de ocultar su cuerpo con suéteres gruesos o esconder su rostro con capuchas, otra prueba de ello era que no tenía un bolso donde guardar productos de belleza o tonterías semejantes, ella iba simplemente con todo metido en sus bolsillos, eso incluía donde guardaba el dinero.

Trescientas monedas de oro en total, todo ahorrado durante años de trabajo vendiendo chocolate en el subsuelo o incluso trabajándole a Grillby. Valió totalmente la pena, porque ahora les daría un buen uso a sus ahorros de toda la vida.

Su sexto sentido -el de novia- hizo click.

"Le va a dar hambre y sed... ¿y si no tengo dinero para comprarle comida?"

Esa sola idea impulsó su nuevo actuar; bajó al primer piso, se metió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar sandwiches, cuatro en total; uno con queso y jamón, uno con Mantequilla, otro había sido cubierto de Jalea y por último mantequilla de maní. El problema de la sed fue solucionado con rapidez, el termo que llevaba Mamá a sus caminatas mañaneras fue su salvador, cargado con agua.

Ahora si, todo estaba listo.

Guardando su paquete recién hecho en la caja dimensional, dejó una nota en la mesa avisándoles que regresaría tarde esa noche, de todas formas también había llevado su teléfono por si Papyrus quería hacer un chequeo de como estaba su pequeño amante del spaghetti.

Alzando el brazo, unió su pulgar con el dedo medio, emitió un chasquido.

Re-apareció en la puerta del hogar Skeleton, claro, pudo haber elegido teletransportarse directamente al living pero quería hacerlo formalmente, una salida oficial entre ella y él.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

"¡Ya vooooy!~"

Sonó tan lleno de energía como siempre, aquel tonito tan alegre dicho de forma melodiosa no hizo más que incrementar su alegría, era como un sueño... Frisk y ella, ¡en una cita! sonaba tan irreal, solo lo había visto en sus fantasías más dulces, pero estaba pasando aquí y ahora.

La puerta se abrió segundos después, mostrando la apariencia del centro de su corazón; había elegido una chaqueta de felpa verde manga larga por el frío nocturno, traía un gorrito de lana color rojo tapándole parte de su cabellito, sus pantalones eran negros y traía zapatitos azules, contrario a ella iba casual, no es como si la séptima caída fuera elegante pero se notaba que se preparó. Frisk solo se vistió para salir.

Frisk: ¡Wow Rara, te ves muy linda y hueles super rico! -cualquier mujer recibiría lo último como un comentario irrespetuoso e inadecuado, no obstante Chara estaba lejos del común, a sus oídos eso era miel sobre ojuelas, simplemente maravilloso, cualquier alago dado por Frisk era un regalo de dios, simplemente maravilloso.

Chara: G-gracias Mirror... tú también te ves muy lindo y guapo -su mano fue para tomar la suya cual príncipe ofreciéndole la suya a la princesa para subirla a su carruaje, aunque en este caso era la guardiana cuidando a su protegido, Frisk observó un poco los dedos desnudos de la fémina, pocas eran las veces en que la vio sin los mismos, pero debía admitirlo, tenía unas uñas muy bonitas- ¿nos vamos?

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de la segunda determinación, confió plenamente en ella. Estaba contento, por fin podrían estar juntos, ¡quizás hasta habría juegos a los cuales podrían ir juntos! no había ido a una feria nunca, esto era como una aventura para él.

"¡SI!"

La hijastra de Toriel y Asgore también le dedicó una sonrisa, no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos, tan solo sostenerle la mano era suficiente como para alegrarle el día -o noche en este caso- y aún ni siquiera había empezado la verdadera acción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Una cita perfecta]-**

Los dos cruzaron la calle tomados de la mano, Chara constantemente pedía disculpas al muchachito de tez amarilla, pues su mano sudaba más por la alegría y el nerviosismo que otra cosa, Frisk por supuesto no le daba tanta importancia, estaba más concentrado en llegar a su destino, lo demostró con aquella expresión de sorpresa pura cuando vio la entrada.

Sostenido por dos postes blancos un gran letrero en letras de colores decía "Feria Ebott pre-aniversario", luego un pequeño campo de tierra repleto de puestos con monstruos, humanos, niños, padres, parejas etc yendo de aquí para allá, comprando, riendo, comiendo, jugando, haciendo cualquier cosa. La ojirroja volteó a ver al ojimiel, viendo como sus ojitos estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos.

Le brillaban llenos de emoción, porque para él era el paraíso.

Chara: ¿Emocionado Mirror? -le temblaban sus piernecitas, casi parecía estar a punto de saltar, como le gustaría soltarle para que corriese por allí todo lo que quisiera pero no podía, ¿qué haría si se perdía? probablemente se moriría o algo peor, Frisk asintió enérgicamente moviendo su cabecita con mucha rapidez- venga, vamos a caminar, si ves algo que te guste, dímelo.

"¡SI!"

La cita oficialmente había comenzado: más que estar guiando a Frisk, era él quien la guiaba a ella, sus ojos captaron primero un puesto de accesorios con varios lentes de sol, claro que era de noche, pero con todas las luces que tenía el terreno sumado al incesante sol veraniego del día, era natural que estuviesen vendiendo en algunas partes.

Frisk: ¡Rara, Rara! ¿Puedo probarme uno? -señaló con la mano derecha hacia las muestras, brincó por cada vez que dijo su nombre, finalizó con una mirada suplicante, Papyrus no siempre le cumplía sus caprichos por lo que estaba acostumbrado a nunca pedir nada, sin embargo lo dicho anteriormente hizo aflorar en él un sentimiento leve de confianza.

Claro, no iba a traicionar la confianza que había depositado en ella, esta noche debía ser perfecta, y para que fuese perfecta para Chara debía serlo para Frisk.

Chara: Por supuesto Mirror, venga, te compraré todos los que quieras -podría sonar una exageración, pero no estaba mintiendo... solo esperaba que si se llegaba a dar ese caso, no gastara todo el oro que traía, porque sino no podría comprarle cosas que de seguro querría más tarde.

Soltó su mano para ir corriendo hacia el puesto, la joven le siguió de inmediato, la dueña era una señora de cabello negro con unas leves arrugas, probablemente debía de estar a mitades de sus cuarenta años o a punto de iniciar los cincuenta, al ver a la pareja sonrió amablemente, dándoles la bienvenida.

"Oh vaya, qué encantadora pareja hacen ustedes dos, ¿en qué puedo servirles?"

Chara: El pequeño aquí presente quisiera probarse algunas gafas, espero no le moleste -aceptó gustosa, Frisk oyó la afirmación totalmente deleitado, comenzando a ver casi de inmediato cual ponerse, los primeros que eligió fueron unos lentes de sol negros, los cuales se puso casi al instante, mirando hacia la chiquilla que le acompañaba, soltó un "¿cómo me veo?"- te ves lindo, aunque me molesta un poco que tape tus lindos ojitos.

Se sonrojó, Frisk no era muy bueno con los coqueteos, pero había aprendido a detectar los mismos durante sus tiempos del subsuelo, dejó su elección actual en donde los encontró, sacando otro par; unos circulares con los cristales verdes, le recordaban un poco a Chara por el color tan brillante, decidió colocárselos y sonreír, Dreemurr rió un poco, daba un aire de desconfianza.

"¡Póntelos!" le dijo, y ella no se pudo negar, los recibió de sus manos, y se los puso, nunca había disfrutado el utilizar gafas, principalmente porque le gustaba tener la vista clara sin nada tapándole la cara -o tal vez para dormir en cualquier momento sin tener que quitárselos primero- pero si Frisk se lo pedía, no le diría que no.

El pequeño la evaluaba, podía sentir esos ojitos viéndola fijamente al rostro, la hacía feliz, ¿la consideraba bonita con esos lentes?, ¿cómo le quedarían si tuviera sus clásicas ropas verdes puestas? ahora no combinarían mucho por supuesto, se había vestido diferente especialmente para esta ocasión.

Frisk: ¡Quiero los dos! -exclamó tomando los lentes de sol negros que había elegido para si y los verdes que traía puestos su amiga con mejillas rosaditas- estos para mi y esos para Rara -señaló ahora el par que usaba ella, le dio ternura. ¡No quería solo para él, sino para ella también! ¿cuántas veces había pensado ya en que era un angelito?

Chara: Claro Mirror, los dos tendremos lentes -y miró a la pelinegra, entregándole treinta monedas de oro, por suerte el precio estaba anotado en un trozo de papel blanco donde estaba el montón, quince monedas cada uno, bastante barato a decir verdad- vamos, quizás encontremos otra cosa más para ti -le tomó la mano nuevamente, acariciándole su pulgarcito.

Caminaron otra vez, el olor a comida no tardó en inundar sus narices; luego de los accesorios, estaban los puestos de alimentos, cosas como papitas, algodón de azúcar, dulces, manzanas acarameladas, palmitas, maní y demás chucherías, Frisk jaló algo fuerte del brazo a la hermanastra de Asriel, llevándola hasta el primer puesto; uno que vendía algodón de azúcar.

 **BRRRRRRRRPPPP**

"¿En qué puedo servirles?"

El retumbar del plato metálico repleto de algodón inundaba sus oídos, algo molesto para ella que disfrutaba un ambiente tranquilo, interpuso su brazo a los de Frisk para detenerle las manos, esa cosa giraba muy rápido y no quería que se lastimara.

Chara: deme un algodón de azúcar grande, por favor -hubiese pedido el suyo con algo de chocolate, pero sería una petición algo extraña y no quería pasar vergüenza, el hombre les contestó con un "Enseguida" y sacó un palillo, empezando a pasarlo por los bordes del recipiente rotatorio para darle grosor a la masa rosada, bajó la cabeza para verle, estaba impaciente- ¿te gustan las cosas dulces, Mirror?

Frisk: ¡Si Rara, los dulces son tan ricos, coloridos y variados! -ya al menos tenía una idea de qué regalos comprarle o qué cosas darle durante los recreos, sería difícil porque Frisk gustaba de jugar mayoritariamente en la sala con sus compañeros o dibujar, pero había días en los cuales salía a patear la pelota con los demás o simplemente jugar a las escondidas, esos eran sus momentos preferidos porque se encontraban a escondidas.

"Servido pequeño, son cuatro monedas de oro"

Entregó el pago, y reanudaron la cita, aún había muchas cosas que ver y aún le restaba bastante dinero, 266 monedas para ser exactos, Chara volteó a verlo para ver como estaba, su mandíbula se movía para masticar lo que se había metido a la boca, parte de sus labios estaban algo manchados con la textura rosada, le hubiese encantado limpiárselos con un beso, pero no ahora, no aquí en frente de toda esta gentuza.

Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo por lo feliz que estaba, todo un encanto. Sus dedos fortalecieron el agarre, Frisk correspondió igualmente, sus dientes comenzaron a despedazar su alimento continuamente hasta acabarlo, una vez acabado, los dos continuaron caminando, ¿qué otra cosa más podían hacer en ese sitio? es decir, estaba hecho para deambular buscando algo entretenido.

Y como el niño que era, Frisk lo encontró primero.

Frisk: ¡Rara, mira! -sus ojos habían captado un puesto rojo, "¡Gane un premio!" decía en letras blancas con franjas amarillas y rojas detrás de las mismas, un monstruo de pelaje anaranjado algo aburrido estaba a cargo del mostrador, entre los muñecos colgados de los ganchos había un perro blanco bastante grande- ¡Quiero ese, quiero, quiero!

Un premio, eso la dejó alerta. ¿Podría comprarlo sin tener que jugar ese tonto juego para ganárselo? difícil pregunta, porque algunos locales si permitían "hacer trampa" regalando los premios a cambio de una suma de dinero siempre cuantiosa, pero otros más honorables se negaban rotundamente a esa práctica, la pregunta que ahora estaba atormentando a la adicta al chocolate era... ¿podría comprar ese animalejo tan familiar o tendría que ganarlo? hora de averiguarlo.

Chara: Discul- ¿Burgerpants?, ¿eres tú? -el gato anaranjado levantó la vista, moviendo levemente las orejas al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los párpados, su mente pareció hacer "click" también ya que alzó la cabeza, recuperando la postura "profesional" que debería de tener, se le veía algo distinto a sus tiempos del subsuelo, más específicamente estaba menos lleno de golpes y heridas- ¿Me reconoces, cierto? soy Chara, Chara Dreemurr de Snowdin, solía contar algunos chistes allá en el club anime de Undyne.

Burgerpants: si, si, la hija del científico loco y la capitana bruta -"bruta" y "loco" no eran adjetivos con los cuales pudieras describir muy bien a Toriel y Asgore respectivamente, pero al menos sabía que no había una relación de "desconocidos" entre ella y el felino que solía usar los disfraces de antagonistas en los programas de la creación de su padre- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Internamente hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, hora de aprovechar esta relación.

Chara: estoy saliendo con Mirrorcito -Frisk saltó para hacerse notar emitiendo un "¡Hola!" alegre, Chara le acarició la cabeza en respuesta, reanudando su conversación- veo que no has trabajado para Undyne hace un tiempo porque no estás herido... dime, ya que nos conocemos, ¿podrías venderme ese perro blanco que tienes allí? Frisk de verdad lo quiere y sería más fácil dárselo que ganármelo.

El suspiro que recibió como respuesta le dio una mala espina.

Burgerpants: lo siento niña, no puedo hacerlo, mi nuevo jefe me prohíbe venderle los premios a la gente, tiene una especie de honor o algo, créeme que si pudiera te lo vendería pero no puedo hacerlo -en su lugar, le acercó una bandeja con tres pelotas de golf, se movió hacia la derecha para dejarle ver tres estantes con cuatro latas cada uno perfectamente apiladas en forma piramidal- si quieres ese perro, gánatelo; vale trescientos puntos, ganas cien cuando derribas una pirámide completa. El turno cuesta diez monedas.

Tiro al blanco... la peor pesadilla de cualquier ser humano con algo de cerebro.

Primero miró las tres torres triangulares, luego a Frisk, podía ver a través del cristal ennegrecido los ojos color miel llenos de súplica, de esperanza, creía en ella. Frisk, su Mirror, creía en ella. Eso la llenaba con determinación, por lo cual se quitó los lentes, los metió en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y entregó las diez monedas.

Había empezado el juego.

Tentando la suerte, alzó la mano para coger la pelota, la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso, fijó la vista en la torre del medio, por suerte Chara tenía una vista relativamente buena, por algo era usuaria del Dreemurr Canon de su padre, además lanzar cuchillos no era tarea fácil, en especial acertar al blanco. El truco estaba en no pensar demasiado.

 **BRAM**

Lanzó a gran velocidad con toda su fuerza, el proyectil blanco fue como una bala destrozando una diana, todas las latas cayeron al piso, ni una sola había quedado. Bien, al menos no era de esos juegos trucados que tenían las últimas latas pegadas a la base o algo por el estilo, Burgerpants le dio un aplauso de felicitaciones, por otro lado saltaba de alegría.

Frisk: ¡increíble Rara, eres muy fuerte! -aún si era algo bajito, podía ver todo porque estaba de pie sobre uno de los Dreemurr canon de la Dreemurr, invocado anteriormente a empezar el juego para que pudiese ver el progreso, era su hora de lucirse ante él y por lo que veía estaba lográndolo con creces, todo iba "viento en popa" como decían por allí.

Tomó la segunda pelota, fijando la vista en la torre de la izquierda, la "más difícil" por lo lejos que estaba de ella comparada a la torre derecha, volvió a besar la pelota y empezó a girar el brazo, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, como si fuera un molino, los ojitos del muchacho de chaqueta vede seguía atento el brazo de su amiga, mareándose un poquito.

Entonces lanzó.

 **BRAM**

Otro tiro perfecto, cayeron incluso con más fuerza que las anteriores, Burgerpants tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver alguna de ellas dar volteretas en el aire antes de caer al piso, la fuerza que Chara estaba usando era demasiada, estaba determinada a ganar ese premio a cualquier costo, no le sorprendería ver alguna a medio hundir o algo así.

Burgerpants: cielos muchachita... cálmate, vas a terminar haciéndole un agujero a alguna de ellas -sus orejas estaban algo caídas producto de su preocupación, en cuyo caso ¿cómo haría para explicarle a su jefe el daño al material? probablemente tendría que pagarlo él mismo con parte de su salario por no dar la advertencia al participante de bajarle a la fuerza utilizada.

No hubo respuesta, en su lugar ella bajó la cabeza para mirar a su cita, Frisk estaba completamente extasiado, el premio casi era suyo, esa vista hizo su alma bailar dentro de su pecho, era ahora o nunca, todo dependía de este último tiro, ganar ese tonto perro le daría la noche perfecta a Frisk, el equivalente a una cita perfecta.

Era ahora o nunca.

 _¡AHORA. O. NUNCA!_

Lanzó la pelota sin besarla, no había tiempo para ello: casi parecía ir en cámara lenta, estaba siendo vigilada fuertemente por tres pares de ojos, casi parecía bala de cañón o misil teledirigido, más temprano que tarde gracias a la fuerza con la que fue arrojada, hizo contacto.

 **BRAM**

Todas las latas cayeron al suelo, ni una había quedado de pie.

Frisk: ¡SIIIIIIIII!, ¡RARA, ERES LA MEJOR! -gritó enérgico, sacándose sus lentes y lanzándolos al cielo en un acto de pura adrenalina, atrapándolos por suerte más que otra cosa, Burgerpants sonrió mientras le entregaba su peluche dándole una felicitación discreta a Chara, Frisk la miró con una sonrisa, parándose de puntillas para poder estar más cerca de ella- gracias Rara... te amo...

CHU~

Y besó su mejilla.

El rostro de la jueza fue teñido por distintos tonos de rojo, había sido tocada por los labios de Frisk, era simplemente increíble. Su dulce Mirrorcito la había besado por cuenta propia, sin siquiera haber tenido que pedírselo, toda la presión y nerviosismo que tenía mientras lanzaba esas pelotas habían valido totalmente la pena tras haber recibido aquel beso.

"No hay de qué... Mirror..."

Le tomó la única mano que tenía disponible, porque la otra estaba ocupada con su nuevo amigo peludo, todavía no había acabado el sitio, aún había más cosas que hacer, comer, beber y por supuesto, jugar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento final: Siempre te protegeré]-**

 **(Ambientar con: "True Kinda Love")**

Eran las doce de la noche cuando salieron del sitio, hubieran seguido pero Frisk ya tenía demasiado sueño y con razón, ya era pasada su hora de dormir por casi tres horas, "no es muy bueno para mantenerse despierto hasta tarde" anotó ella mentalmente, si alguna vez harían el amor tenía que ser antes de las nueve de la noche, pero eso era para el futuro lejano.

Chara: ¿te has divertido, Mirror? -sus lentes colgaban del cuello de su camiseta, Frisk asintió con lentitud visiblemente cansado, tenía unas pequeñas ojeritas debajo de sus ojitos, habría utilizado uno de sus atajos para llegar más rápido pero no habría otra oportunidad como esta, tenía que aprovechar al máximo cada segundo, por ese motivo decidió irse por el camino largo- Dime... Frisk, ¿cual fue tu parte favorita de la feria?

Aún con todo el sueño que tenía, Frisk aún podía pensar relativamente bien, buscó entre sus memorias más recientes el momento más hilarante que pudo encontrar, para luego verla con una sonrisa radiante.

Frisk: ¡me gustó cuando Rara ganó esa competencia de beber chocolate con el hombre peludo! no sabía que podías comer tanto chocolate caliente en tan poco tiempo -rió levemente nerviosa, claro... a mitad del recorrido, Chara había sido la que encontró algo entretenido, había un pequeño concurso auspiciado por una compañía de dulces que daba una dotación de un año de cupones para escoger cualquier cosa como premio si alguien derrotaba al campeón en una competencia de beber chocolate caliente. Como no, Chara había ganado bebiendo cincuenta jarras sin vomitar.

Había esperado que dijese algo de la vez en que ganó el perrito para él, o sus sandwiches, pero no algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Bueno, daba igual, Frisk la admiraba y eso era suficiente para ella. Ahora venía la parte importante.

Chara: dime Mirror, ¿qué piensas de mí? -pregunta algo de la nada a ojos de Frisk, pero para ella era un todo o nada, Frisk aún no estaba en edad para tener novia, probablemente el otro año comenzaría a interesarse en una pareja, por ese motivo era mejor plantar y cosechar más tarde, sino alguna podría llegar a adelantársele y dios... no podría vivir más si él se consiguiera una chica.

Frisk: ¡Rara es muy amable, es mi mejor amiga, confiable, linda, graciosa y la amo! -contestó entusiasta, sonreía con todos los dientecitos, casi parecía tener un sol en la boca... eso la hizo feliz, Frisk la amaba, tal vez no como ella quería actualmente, pero cada palabra implicaba que tenían una muy buena relación, por lo que un noviazgo a futuro era casi cien por ciento probable- ¡Perrito!

Como tanto hacía, se soltó de ella casi de inmediato al ver un perro en la calle, Chara intentó volver a agarrarle de la mano, pero Frisk fue más rápido y fue tras el animal, el cual asustándose se echó a la carrera intentando huir, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de notar que Frisk estaba pasando cerca de un callejón, justo a él le había tocado la aguja en el pajar.

"¡VEN AQUÍ!"

Lo peor había sucedido.

Una mano salió de la oscuridad, cogiendo al castañito por el pelo haciéndole emitir un chillido de dolor; un hombre vestido de negro sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó a la garganta de Frisk, el mundo de Chara se detuvo en ese instante... el hermoso cabello de Mirror estaba siendo tironeado por un cerdo ratero. Aquel rostro irradiaba maldad pura.

"Oh vaya... Nunca pensé tener la oportunidad de encontrarme al embajador de los monstruos, ¡y qué sorpresa, es un pequeño pedazo de mierda!"

 **BUMP BUMP**

¿Qué fue lo que había dicho?

¿Cómo le había llamado?

Ese cerdo maldito... ese... desgraciado bastardo... lo había... le había llamado...

"Y mira nada más que mujer te traes, niño maricón... ¡Oye zorrita!, ¿te importa este niño?, ¿no quieres que le pase nada, verdad?"

 **BUMP BUMP**

Otra vez...

Lo había hecho otra vez...

En un principio pensó oír mal, pero no, había insultado a Frisk. Se había atrevido a tocar su hermoso cabello con aquellas manos sucias ennegrecidas por la mugre, lo estaba agarrando de la cabeza alzándolo desde el suelo y ahora... ahora lo había insultado por segunda vez.

"Te propongo un trato... no mataré a este mocoso si te vienes conmigo a este sitio, con un cuerpazo como el tuyo de seguro mi noche será-"

Había sido suficiente.

 **FUING**

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar, su cuerpo fue recubierto por un aura roja, su alma teñida con azul y fue estrellado contra un poste de luz emitiendo un quejido por la fuerza impuesta, probablemente su columna había recibido daños severos, el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano cayó al suelo, pero su castigo no había terminado todavía.

La castaña estaba frente a él con la vista gacha, alzó la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran y lo vio: el pobre bastardo tenía a la muerte frente a sus ojos, aquel ojo izquierdo salido del infierno era la prueba de ello, en especial aquella sonrisa tan grande, esos dientes rojos y ese deseo de sangre.

Había cometido un grave error.

Chara: ¿Cómo te atreviste... a tocarlo? -le estrelló contra el pavimento de la calle, haciéndole gritar nuevamente, nadie pasaba por aquellos rumbos por lo que no sería ayudado contra tal monstruosidad vestida de cuero, la humana manifestó un cuchillo en su mano izquierda, clavándoselo en la pierna, otro grito más junto a la sangre- ¡TOCASTE SU PELO CON TUS SUCIAS, ASQUEROSAS, INMUNDAS Y HORRIBLES MANOS! -estaba arruinado, el hermoso pelo perfecto de Frisk había sido arruinado, tendría que llevarlo a casa y lavárselo ella misma, ¿por cuantos días ese desgraciado no se había lavado sus dedos?, ¿conocía el término "higiene" para empezar?- **¡NO CONTENTO CON ESO... LO INSULTASTE NO UNA, SINO** _ **DOS**_ **VECES!**

 **SLASH**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El siguiente artefacto fue incrustado en la mano que había estado sujetando a Frisk, Chara no dejó ir la empuñadura en esta ocasión, sino que la giró de izquierda a derecha haciéndole retorcerse, esa asquerosa palma llena de gérmenes y mierda había tocado lo más preciado y puro de toda la maldita tierra, ¿cómo esperaba vivir luego de cometer un acto tan horrible? era impensable, era imperdonable.

Debía morir.

Chara: Eres culpable por haber mancillado a Frisk Skeleton, tu condena -chasqueó los dedos para manifestar dos Dreemurr Canon con las mandíbulas abiertas, los cuales comenzaron a reunir magia; los ojos del pobre diablo estaban fijos en aquellas calaveras de cabra, el cómo brillaban en rojo las hacía más aterradoras, casi parecían salidas del infierno, no... Toda esa chica era un demonio salido del infierno- _**¡ES LA MUERTE!**_

"¡RARA, NO!"

Se detuvo justo antes de disparar.

Porque un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo, y una cabecita se dejó caer en su espalda baja, empapándola con lágrimas. Las lágrimas de Frisk, de su mirror. Él estaba llorando por culpa suya, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo; ¿qué tan aterradora se habría visto a ojos del pequeño? Mirror nunca la había visto así, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

"Basta... basta Rara... por favor... "

Tuvo que detenerse. Toda la magia fue desactivada, y en su lugar utilizó su teléfono; llamó a la policía únicamente porque tendrían algún médico en la prisión, y esperaron hasta que llegasen para dar su testimonio que el asaltante corroboró encantado con tal de ser alejado de su verdugo, Chara se llevó a Frisk a su casa usando la teletransportación, no había más que hablar.

Le dejó en la puerta y se dispuso a irse cabizbaja, lo había arruinado todo, las lágrimas de Frisk podían ser removidas de su ropa, pero jamás de su alma o de su consciencia. ¿Cómo se habría visto con aquel ojo demoníaco? como un monstruo, pero no del subsuelo, sino del tipo horrible que aterraban a los niños, a los niños como su Mirror.

"Rara..."

Pero es en la oscuridad cuando más brilla la luz, Frisk tomó su mano otra vez, habiendo dejado el peluche del perro en la puerta, jaló su brazo para que voltease a verlo, contrario a lo que imaginaba no estaba triste, aún tenía marcas de lágrimas en los ojos pero estaba contento, le estaba sonriendo a pesar de haber visto su ojo izquierdo hace un par de minutos.

Frisk: gracias... por protegerme, Rara -y la besó otra vez, pero no fue la parte lateral del mentón, sino una de sus rosadas mejillas, las cuales cambiaron a color rojo brillante, se pasó la mano por la misma repetidamente, Mirror no la odiaba, no le temía, no la despreciaba ni pensaba que era una abominación, todo lo contrario: estaba dándole las gracias.

Realmente este mundo no merecía a alguien como él.

Sus brazos le rodearon, se agachó de rodillas en el suelo para poder poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, permitiéndose llorar en silencio, Frisk correspondió el abrazo con cariño, acariciando la espalda de la chica que le había salvado y le dio una noche espectacular.

Chara: no hay de qué Mirror... siempre te protegeré -estuvieron así por varios minutos, Frisk se despidió de ella agitando los dedos de su manito de adentro hacia afuera como los niños pequeños, la hija del staff real se quedó quieta mirándolo, pensativa… iba a hacerlo- Mirror, antes de irme… ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos?

Frisk: ¡Claro Rara! -contestó ingenuo como solo él podía ser, sus párpados se juntaron dándole un sentimiento de relajo a sus cansados globos oculares, Chara aprovechó esos segundos para acercarse a él, arrodillarse nuevamente para que sus cabezas estuvieran a la altura, y cumplió su deseo más grande.

 **Chu~**

Lo besó.

Frisk abrió los ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con que estaba solo, Rara no estaba en ningún lado, estaba tan cansado que terminó pensando que había sido cosa de su imaginación, por lo que entró a casa.

Desde lejos, la bromista de Snowdin vio a Frisk ingresar al interior de su vivienda, probablemente para ser saludado por Papyrus y posteriormente recibir una cena caliente con algo de té y un cuento para dormir, Chara se mantuvo vigilándole hasta que se metió a la cama, vestido con un pijama azul oscuro con líneas rosadas, apagó la lámpara del velador para dormirse casi al instante, sin siquiera cerrar la cortina.

Ese era su trabajo; usando magia tomó control de las mismas, así podría dormir a gusto sin que los rayos solares le despertasen tan temprano.

Dreemurr se dirigió a casa volando sobre la calavera mecánica que había construido su padre, sentada entre los cuernos de cabra mientras miraba la luna y el viento nocturno le pegaba en la cara; lo había hecho.

Había tomado el primer beso de Frisk, su boca ya no era casta, ni tampoco la suya, la luna y sus hijas las estrellas habían presenciado como ella, una chica de dieciséis años que bien podía categorizarse como mujer hecha y derecha, había tomado el primer beso de un niño que ni siquiera había iniciado aún la pubertad, estaba mal... pero lo había hecho.

En un acto algo exagerado, se pasó la lengua por sus rosados labios unas cuantas veces, aún recordaba el dulce sabor a mantequilla que tenían. Esta noche había sido maravillosa, nunca había tenido una cita tan perfecta, pero no era un sueño, el frío de la noche entumiéndole las manos y la cara lo dejaba claro, además Chara nunca se atrevería a siquiera imaginar algo tan horrible como el que un imbécil drogadicto pusiera sus manos en la cabellera del muchacho que amaba.

Pero ella había estado allí para salvarlo, para protegerlo, para cuidarlo, y siempre estaría allí, porque tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Porque era su guardiana, pero más importante que eso...

Porque lo amaba.

Amaba a Frisk Skeleton, y algún día, todo el mundo lo sabría.

 **Fin.**


	21. Brumas Veraniegas

**Multiverso.**

 **One-shot: Brumas Veraniegas.**

 **Au: Undertale Clásico.**

 **Pareja: Frisk x OC**

 **Basado en el vídeo musical "Kagerou Daze" e inspirado en el cuarto episodio del ánime "Mekakucity Actors 2014"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Una mañana de verano]-**

"¡Frisk, Cariño, levántate!"

Al sentirse llamado por una voz familiar, un muchacho de cabellera castaña fue arrancado de sus sueños, era la voz de su madre la que le sacó de la tierra de Morfeo.

Estirándose tras sentarse en el colchón, abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar los rayos del sol; el cielo estaba despejado, el calor entró casi de inmediato haciéndole arrepentirse por la acción cometida, al menos con las cortinas cerradas y su cuarto sumido en oscuridad podía tener sombra, pero ahora el calor estaba con él.

Vaya desgracia.

Cogió su teléfono de su mesita de noche para ver la fecha: Lunes quince de agosto, once de la mañana.

Acompañado a la fecha, había un menú con las típicas notificaciones de sus aplicaciones; alertas de Youtube, Facebook, nada interesante excepto una alerta de Whatsapp; alguien le había mandado mensajes a las nueve de la mañana, notando el nombre del contacto sonrió alegremente.

Mi Estrella Azul había escrito: _"Buenos días cielito rojo, ¿has dormido bien? cuando leas esto espero no sea muy tarde, sé que tu madre va a levantarte temprano así que... ¿salimos? estaré en el parque un rato, me iré a las una de la tarde, no me dejes esperando ¿vale?" ~9:04 AM_

 _"Iré a vestirme, nos vemos pronto" ~11:10 AM_

No esperando su contestación, fue hasta su closet, retirando del mismo una sudadera sin mangas color azul, una camiseta roja y shorts cafés junto a un par de sandalias blancas, tiró la ropa sobre la cama junto al collar, no debía olvidar el collar. Era un sí o si después de todo. Tomando su toalla, salió de su cuarto, encontrándose al instante con un olor delicioso.

Su madre preparaba el almuerzo.

No había mucho tiempo para que fuesen las doce del medio día, sumado a la exigencia de despertarse de una buena vez, significaba que pronto servirían el almuerzo. Se metió de inmediato al baño, duchándose a tiempo record y además usando jabón extra, debía oler bien y verse en forma adecuada para su cita.

Una secada, un cambio de ropa, y caminó hasta la mesa.

Francisca: ¡Hermanito, buenos días! -la primera en saludarlo fue su melliza, Francisca estaba sentada frente al televisor observando alguna caricatura desconocida para él, Murakawa le alzó la mano, la chiquilla de ojos rosados le devolvió el saludo tan apagado con la lengua afuera- te levantaste tarde otra vez, flojo.

Hora de las discusiones.

Frisk: Frannie, no soy un flojo -contestó tomando una posición defensiva al instante, solo porque le gustara quedarse despierto hasta tarde y dormir hasta medio día no significaba que fuese un vago- solo administro mi tiempo de forma diferente a la que hacen Mamá, papá, Richard o tú, pero no por ello seré un flojo.

 **PFFFT**

Una pedorreta fue su respuesta, la mayor volteó a su programa, dándole la victoria esta vez; aunque no lo mismo podría decirse de su hermano mayor.

Richard: ¡Con todo respeto hermanito, eres un vago bueno para nada! -desde la mesa, Richard Stevan Murakawa Lone hablaba con dificultad por estar usando sus fuerzas en algo más; su padre y él estaban haciendo fuerzas a esperas del almuerzo y como era de esperarse, su papá tenía la ventaja- ¡NO ME DEJARÉ VENCERRR!

Jonathan: ¡UuuuuuuHA! -y los cubiertos junto a la madera sonaron, el dorso del perseverante chiquillo tocó la mesa primero, casi al instante su hijo hizo un berrinche llamándolo tramposo o algo similar, claro está él recibía todas las quejas con una sonrisa de triunfador- ¡Frisk, únetenos hijo! no por ser el menor vas a ser más débil, ¡ven vamos! -sus ojos azulados se posaron en los castaños de su último primogénito.

Frisk, quien había estado viendo toda la interacción con una gota de sudor en su nuca negó con las manos, justo en ese momento una voz femenina los calló a todos.

"¡Fin del juego, es hora de almorzar!"

La "matriarca" depositó los platos que daban término a los jueguecitos habidos entre su primer hijo y su marido, habiendo usado su autoridad de madre y esposa los puso en su lugar, Francisca fue a sentarse junto a ellos, seguida del recién despertado, el almuerzo comenzó.

Angélica: ¿Por qué tan elegante, Frisky? -tenía un olfato especial para estas cosas, además era madre, podía saber casi de inmediato cuando uno de sus tres retoños estaba más arreglado de la cuenta, la colonia le delataba, no era para menos, no había otra manera de vencer al horrible calor veraniego.

(Quien nada debe nada teme) fue su pensamiento al ser víctima en serie de las miradas acusadoras del cuarteto que conformaba su familia.

Frisk: Voy a shalig con Paugine -respondió inmediatamente, le entendieron obviamente, pero el ceño fruncido en la cara de mamá le dio a entender otra cosa, aquí venía el regaño mañanero que obviamente no podía faltar, era parte de su deber materno el ponerlo en su lugar.

"¡Frisk Keppler Murakawa Lone, no hables con la boca llena!"

Richard estalló en risotadas al ver el sonrojo en su hermano menor, Francisca le acompañó aunque en menor volumen, el castaño suspiró antes de tragar como se le había ordenado, definitivamente debía aprender a mantener los modales o sino sería constantemente regañado por su progenitora.

Frisk: Dije que voy a salir con Pauline, Mamá -estaba de vacaciones, ¿qué mejor forma de pasarlo que desvelándose hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y pasando el día con quien más amaba? no es que le gustase presumir, pero el haber pasado de mejores amigos a novios con Pauline era algo que Frisk aún no terminaba de creer totalmente a pesar de llevar ya un año juntos.

Francisca: ¡Que alegría, hermanito! finalmente harás algo productivo además de estar jugando toda la noche, deberías comprarte audífonos, ¿sabes? tus juegos de guerra no son tan entretenidos como crees -uniéndose a la conversación, Francisca dio su punto de vista atacando también con su propia experiencia, la comida continuó entre anécdota y anécdota, regaño y regaño, hasta que platos lavados por todos obviamente, Frisk salió de casa a las doce en punto junto a su padre, aunque ambos siguieron caminos distintos.

Mientras el hombre de la casa iba a su trabajo, él iba a disfrutar de la adolescencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: La bruma de verano]-**

 **Clinnk~ Cliink~**

El chirriar constante de las cadenas que sujetaban los columpios llegaba a sus oídos sin parar, sus ojos miraban la pantalla del teléfono y dejaban ver la hora; 12:28 AM, medio día.

"Frisk, deja eso"

Su compañera le reclamó, haciéndole mirarla; estaba un poco enojada, sus manos acariciaban al gatito negro que tenía entre las manos, le hizo caso, y concentró su atención en el animal que dormía entre las piernas de la rubia.

Frisk: lo siento, lo siento... es solo que estar contigo me es suficiente, no quiero parecer raro mirándote así que pensé en solo mirar mi pantalla -el rojo se apoderó de los cachetes de la muchacha con ojos celestes, su ira fue substituida por alegría, Frisk era tierno... pero no sabía como expresarlo, ciertamente era mejor que mirase su teléfono a que la mirara a ella en silencio cual perrito- por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo?, ¿ya me reemplazaste, Starline?

Sonrió socarronamente habiendo atacado su punto débil, claro que normalmente luego de ser una pareja deberían dejar de ser mejores amigos, pero ella no quería hacerlo, motivo por el cual Murakawa nunca dejaba ir la oportunidad por jugarle una broma a Solene.

Starline Orilleye le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Pauline: no seas tonto, Murakawa -replicó usando su apellido paternal también, miró hacia abajo, el felino a negras tonalidades había despertado, mirando hacia su alrededor de forma constante buscando algo entretenido que hacer- solo lo encontré por allí, me ha estado siguiendo desde que salí de casa y se quedó aquí conmigo a esperarte -cualquiera le habría dicho que traer un gato negro era mala suerte, pero ¿por qué hacerles caso? puras tonterías- ¿Sabes, Frisk? yo... odio el verano...

Eso lo dejó anonadado, ¿Pauline, su estrella azul, despreciaba el verano? increíble. ¿Extrañaba la escuela o a los profesores? bueno, ella siempre había sido un prodigio para los entrenamientos mágicos, tal vez eso era lo que añoraba, porque no podía imaginársela haciendo tareas a diestra y siniestra.

"Lo que dijiste antes... que estar solo conmigo es suficiente para ti... es por eso que quise salir; odio el verano pero... pasarlo contigo me es suficiente para disfrutarlo"

Era muy buena para descolocarlo, segundos más tarde le sonrió con amor dándole a entender que muy probablemente estuvo haciendo una mueca digna de su elogio, eso le hizo sonreírle también.

La quería tanto.

" **Meowww~** "

Su huésped despertó, alzó la cabeza para mirar al dúo y salió corriendo de sus piernas, casi como si fuese un reflejo, la muchacha con cabello dorado se levantó de su columpio para seguirlo, Frisk la siguió con la mirada, este día era bastante tranquilo ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿dónde estaban los autos?

La vio cruzar por un paso de cebra, pero justo en el momento en que ponía su pie sobre la primera raya, la luz del tráfico cambió a rojo.

"¡PAULINE, DETENTE!"

Alzó su mano, corrió tras ella, pero fue tarde, una bocina llegó a los oídos de la muchacha, quien miró hacia el frente justo a tiempo para encontrarse con un camión a centímetros de su rostro.

 **BEEEEEP BEEEEEP**

"AHHHHH"

La bocina sonó mezclándose con sus gritos, Frisk vio perplejo el cuerpo volar varios metros, quieto como una estatua estaba en el suelo, sangre manchó parte de sus pantalones, y él lloró, lloró arrodillándose sobre el cadáver de su mejor amiga, abrazándola y apegándola a él.

Su sangre brotaba, estaba caliente como sus lágrimas, el olor del perfume que se había puesto esta mañana mezclado con la sangre derramada era bastante repugnante y asfixiante.

Era extraño, el mundo parecía estarse nublando, el calor se volvía asfixiante y le costaba respirar, ¿sería por las lágrimas? su respiración se hizo errática, sus pulmones no recibía oxígeno, ¿acaso era por el llanto?

" **Esto no es un sueño sino tu realidad** "

Al otro lado de la calle alguien habló, Murakawa despegó la vista del rostro ensangrentado de quien amaba, era mirado por una niña de cabello blanco vestida en su totalidad de aquel tono, su rostro estaba sereno a pesar de estar presenciando un asesinato, el detalle escalofriante era la sonrisa arrogante que tenía.

No pudo responder.

El aire no llegó a sus pulmones por más que trataba, y cayó en la inconsciencia viendo aquellos ojos color nieve, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"¡Frisk, Cariño, levántate a almorzar!"

Al sentirse llamado por una voz familiar, un muchacho de cabellera castaña fue arrancado de sus sueños, era la voz de su madre la que le sacó de la tierra de Morfeo.

Su mirada se encontró con el techo, ¿qué hora era? la cabeza le dolía a montones, probablemente le faltaban horas de sueño, no podía culpar a mamá por preocuparse por su hijo menor, no era tan tonto como para levantarle la voz por algo tan simple como despertarlo.

La mano derecha fue al teléfono celular reposando en la mesita, la fecha marcaba Domingo catorce de Agosto a las doce del medio día, y una alerta de Whatsapp de las diez.

"Hola Frisk, ¿dormiste bien? normalmente tu madre te levanta temprano por lo que... ¿salimos? estaré en el parque un rato, me iré a las dos de la tarde, ven, ¿si?" ~11:56 AM

Era una coincidencia de una entre millones, pero no dejaría que un sueño arruinara su día; por lo cual fue a buscar su ropa, debía darse una ducha rápida para comer con su familia e irse a ver a Pauline, no era tan cruel como para dejarla sola el resto del día allí parada como una tontuela.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"¿Estás bien Frisk?"

Solene le sacó de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta, muy probablemente tenía un rostro decaído y por ello la había preocupado, había jurado esa mañana no estar perturbado por el sueño que tuvo -más bien pesadilla- pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho. En especial porque estaban en el mismo parque.

Frisk: ¿Sabes?... es un poco extraño... ayer en un sueño nos vi caminando por este mismo parque -el destino lo quiso así; el gato imitando la acción de su contraparte del mundo onírico brincó de los brazos de su confidente, eran demasiadas casualidades, mejor no tentar a la suerte. Justo antes de que ella saliera tras el felino, le tomó la muñeca y volteó a verle curiosa por aquel agarre, era posesivo, protector, fuerte pero no doloroso- Hey... ¿y si nos vamos a jugar a casa?

La hija de Alex Starline arqueó la cabeza extrañada por su actuar, Frisk tenía un rostro bastante suplicante, le rogaba con la mirada el aceptar su petición, ¿qué le sucedía? bueno, no era como si le molestara, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a los Murakawa y quizás Frannie y Richie gustasen jugar con ellos también.

Pauline: c-claro -en el momento en que accedió él empezó a arrastrarla como si fuera un guía, su cabeza volteó para ver al gatito negro de antes, este siguió su camino yendo justo por la otra avenida a su mismo paso, el castaño se movía de forma errática y rápida- ¡F-Frisk, cálmate! me duele la muñeca, ¿qué te pasa?

No hubo respuesta, su mirada estaba fija hacia adelante, el gentío rodeándolos dificultaba su paso, pero no la dejaba ir, no se separaría de su lado por nada del mundo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, cada célula le gritaba huir a su residencia, claro que lo haría, pero la llevaría con él.

O eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque le soltó la mano, se detuvo de inmediato, volteando a verla.

 **Criiink~**

Un sonido metálico invadió sus oídos, los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron por los nervios, antes de siquiera mirar hacia arriba, sintió como su mano era agarrada nuevamente; Pauline le jaló hacia atrás, tirándolo con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas, justo a tiempo para notar como la gente estaba gritando mientras señalaba al cielo.

"¡CÚBRANSE TODOS!"

Con un estruendo metálico, unas vigas cayeron desde una grúa en lo alto, y una de ellas tuvo la mala suerte de caer justo en Pauline, atravesándole el estómago de lado a lado, los gritos de la gente no tardaron en llegar, porque las otras siguieron a la primera como una lluvia, la aplastaron por completo.

Fue turno de Frisk para gritar, corrió hacia ella intentando ayudarla, ¿cómo era posible que esto sucediera? su avance fue detenido por un brazo; alguien había puesto su mano en su pecho para empujarlo, nuevamente dio con el piso; alzó la cabeza buscando identificar sl causante... era ella otra vez... la niña blanca.

 **"¡Esta es tu realidad!"**

Justo como antes, el oxígeno no llegaba a su cuerpo cuando la veía, estaba cayendo inconsciente de nuevo, el mundo se ennegrecía y su vista se nublaba, pero entre tanto rojo, entre tanta gente acercándose a ver, con los gritos y llantos a su alrededor, el estridente sonido de las sirenas de alguna ambulancia cercana... pudo verla.

Pauline usó sus últimas fuerzas para sonreír.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"¡Ha!"

En esta ocasión se despertó por su propia cuenta con una bocanada de aire desesperada, sudor estaba recorriendo su piel a paso infernal, ni siquiera oyó el llamado de su madre o tuvo deseo alguno de bañarse, no había tiempo para nada de eso. En su lugar fue y se vistió de inmediato, ni pensó en tomar su collar o algo.

No saludó a sus padres ni a sus hermanos, mucho menos les respondió cuando preguntaban a dónde iba tan apurado y sin almorzar; en su lugar corrió a toda velocidad hacia el parque, sabía que estaba allí aún habiendo olvidado el teléfono en la mesa, ¿para qué verlo cuando era obvio que el maldito mensaje estaba allí?

Esto no podía ser real, debía ser una pesadilla.

Tal como esperaba, Pauline estaba sentada en el columpio, cuando le vió llegar sonrió de forma amigable.

"¡Frisk! recibiste mi invitación, viniste muy-"

No terminó de saludarle porque le tomó bruscamente la mano, el gato en sus piernas emitió un maullido mientras salía corriendo, Murakawa ni siquiera supo a donde iba arrastrándola tan fuertemente, "la calle es mala" pensó mirando en todas direcciones, desconfiado incluso de las personas, "necesito un lugar alto sin gente" y la arrastró hasta unas pequeñas escaleras, irían a casa como sea, este lugar era el camino largo pero estaba totalmente despejado.

Pauline: Frisk, ya basta -le soltó la mano no terminando de subir, él llegó primero hacia arriba- Tengo tus dedos marcados en mi mano -visiblemente enojada alzó su derecha tras separarse, enseñándole como en su blanca piel estaban marcados cinco dedos rojizos producidos por su agarre, prueba visible de que estaba pasándose de la raya, eso lo preocupó, pero más preocupada estaba ella- ¿Qué te sucede? mírate la cara por dios, estás sudando por todas partes, pareces loco.

"Paranoico" sería la palabra correcta.

Frisk: Pauline, s-solo ven aquí, vámonos a casa, ¡por favor! -prácticamente gritó lo último, su corazón latía como si fuera un conejo, no debían detenerse, solo no podían, tenían que irse ya, todo era peligroso en cualquier lado, ir en movimiento era seguro, el bosque podía ser un buen lugar para-

 **"Esta no es una pesadilla; sino la realidad"**

Todo su mundo se detuvo en ese momento, volteó hacia la derecha; apoyada en una de las barandillas estaba otra vez su demonio femenino con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, Frisk la observó aterrado hasta los tuétanos, pero se reprochó a si mismo mirando hacia Pauline otra vez.

 **TAP**

Su pie resbaló, todo empezó a ir lento, la vio irse de espaldas con un rostro atónito, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la estupefacción, ¿incluso aquí, en un lugar tan tranquilo ella podía... ?

La rubia le miraba a los ojos con la mano extendida buscando conectar sus dedos, él lo intentó, sujetado de los barrotes. "¡SÁLVAME!" le suplicó con la mirada, y él trató... ¡trató maldita sea! pero no fue capaz.

 **CRACK**

Cayó al suelo víctima de la gravedad, el primero en tronar de todos sus huesos fue su cuello y luego los demás, para cuando tocó el pavimento, estaba bañada en un charco de sangre, muerta.

Otra vez... había fracasado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento final: Un ciclo de verano]-**

 _¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces?_

 _Me he ahogado en la inconsciencia por infinidad de veces en este verano maldito, ¿por qué me pasa esto? es un ciclo infinito, me di cuenta hace años, Pauline muere y yo despierto en mi cama, ella siempre está en el parque esperándome o viene a mi casa, el resultado nunca varía._

 _Esa niña aparece siempre, y ella muere de forma irremediable, ¿por qué? yo solo quería pasar un día con el amor de mi vida, con la chica de mis sueños._

 _No puedo seguir soportando esta tortura, día tras día, siempre despierto el catorce o quince de Agosto y ella muere frente a mis ojos sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, ¡NO PUEDO SALVARLA!_

 _¿Es esto un juego de algún ser superior? ¿Estamos ella y yo atrapados en este horrible mundo de muerte y desgracias para complacer a alguien más? no merecemos esto._

 _He leído muchas historias clichés como esta... entonces significa que solo hay una alternativa; este verano debe terminar donde todo comenzó._

 **BEEEEEP BEEEEEP**

El muchacho dirigió su mirada a la calle tras escuchar el claxon del camión que inició con su tormento, su mano tomó la muñeca de Pauline jalándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás haciéndola caer de espaldas, los ojos color cielo se abrieron sorprendidos... Frisk había intercambiado lugares con ella.

Sonrió, volteando a ver directamente al parachoques del camión centímetros lejos de él.

Pauline vio en primera fila con las palmas tapándole los labios como su cuerpo salía volando embestido por el choque, sangre manchó su vestimenta, el paso peatonal cambió a carmesí, el olor de colonia mezclándose con sangre invadió sus fosas nasales asfixíandola en su sitio.

Frisk agonizaba, estaba vivo pero no por mucho tiempo. No se quejaba; miraba sonriente a la bruma blancuzca, el mundo se teñía de negro no por falta de aire sino de vida, "¡Fin del juego!" susurró y reaccionó llorando, cada lágrima que descendía por las mejillas de aquella chiquilla hacía que todo valiera la pena.

El llanto llegó a sus oídos, aquella chica con vestimentas claras no era la única llorando, su mirada siguió el sonido, su mejor amiga lloraba su muerte como él había llorado la suya, todo esto terminaba aquí con su vida. Crecería, sería una buena mujer y le olvidaría con el paso de los años, ignorante del ciclo que tuvieron jun-

"Hahaha~"

 _¿Una risa?_

 _¿De dónde vino?_

 _Ugh... mi cuerpo me está matando, no voy a durar mucho más._

 _No puedo creerlo..._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron en ese momento a más no poder, detrás de Pauline apareció una silueta negra, es un niño... es como ella, como la mocosa a mis espaldas._

 _No puedo creerlo..._

 _Alza la mirada y me mira, sus ojos reflejan desdén por mi persona, sus puños se aprietan._

 _Y entonces volteo a verla, a mi bruma, y a Pauline, las dos... las dos lloran... y todo cobra sentido._

 _¡PAULINE, NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ-!_

Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, siendo llevado por la guadaña de la muerte y la oscuridad, el verano había terminado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Epílogo: Otra mañana de verano]-**

 **Biiip~ Biiip~**

La alarma llegó a sus oídos, despertándola. Su teléfono tenía la pantalla encendida producto de la programación de la misma esperando ser apagada.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana de Agosto quince.

Incesante, el piteo del teléfono no paraba, pero poco le importó, la joven se sentó en su cama, mechones rebeldes de su melena dorada cubrían parte de su cara, su nariz se movió dos veces por el sollozo, el cual dio partida para el llanto silencioso, no pasó mucho para que su celular se callase cumplidas las cuatro repeticiones de diez segundos.

" _ **Meow**_ ~"

Un gato de pelaje blanco se acercó a su cama buscando dar algo de cariño, el cielo estaba despejado. Sus manos acariciaron su pelaje como respuesta a las frotadas que le daba su cabeza a su pecho, pero no funcionaba ni un poco.

"También fallé esta vez..."

Dijo entre lágrimas Pauline Solene Starline Orilleye, pues Frisk Murakawa había muerto ante sus ojos una vez más sin que pudiese hacer algo para salvarlo.

 **Fin.**


	22. El vencedor definitivo

**Sobre mi ausencia, toda la culpa recae en mi escuela, no me ha dejado descansar en absoluto para poder inspirarme, pero actualmente tengo una semana libre, la pregunta es ¿lograré avanzar mucho? Este capítulo está inspirado del programa "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy" creado por Maxwell Atoms, más precisamente del episodio llamado "¿Quién mató a quién?"**

 **Créditos a mi Sanspai "Insanity G" por haberme ayudado con las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-Shot: El vencedor definitivo.**

 **Au: Undertale Clásico.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- [Fragmento 1: Leyendas tontas]-**

El calor abrasador del verano era desagradable para cualquier persona con algo de sentido común, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía soportar treinta y dos grados de temperatura? nadie por supuesto, por tal motivo ambos estaban vestidos con camisetas de tirantes, sentados en la acera.

Si afuera ya hacía mucho calor, en casa ya era insoportable, así que decidieron jugar afuera.

"Chacka chacka" hicieron los dados entre los dedos del mayor, siendo agitados fuertemente, una vez dado el efecto "mágico" para canalizar su buena suerte, los tiró al tablero, haciendo que dieran tres vueltas; 3 puntos y 1.

Richard: ¡Cuatro! -anunció el castaño mirando a su contrincante, su mano fue hasta su pieza; un peón de color morado, y lo movió cuatro casillas como dictaban las reglas, parecía que el día estaba apoyándolo, pues justo cayó en "desvela el misterio" con grandes letras rojas encerradas por una lupa- ¡Bien!, veamos... Hmmm -las pupilas color marrón escanearon la tableta de sospechosos, lugares y armas, cerró los párpados y cruzó los dedos, rogaba a su ángel de la guarda poder atinar- fue la señorita Jessica, con la pistola, en el cuarto de vigilancia.

La sonrisa del albino no le dio muchas esperanzas.

Asriel: ¡HAHAHAHA! -su mano libre fue a su estómago para contener la carcajada, que continuó por unos tres segundos más, Murakawa frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto, una vez más calmado el oji-verde suspiró, limpiándose una lágrima que había intentado escapar por su ojo derecho, su vista se posó en la tarjeta que tenía: había fallado y bastante, la asesina resultó ser Beatrice con la lanza en el campo de entrenamiento escolar- Si, como no. A ver... heheh, ¡mi turno!

Su mano agarró los dados, el chico de orbes marrones metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando su carta, su asesino había sido Alicia, usando una espada en el living, esta sí que no iba a perdonársela.

"Hola muchachos, ¿a qué juegan?"

Él chico cabro intentó llamar a sus buenos sentimientos, al amor que sentía por su hermana mayor, pero resultó serle imposible, así que se dio la vuelta, visiblemente molesto, encarando a Chara, quien llegó sin siquiera ser invitada.

Asriel: Oh, jugamos un juego llamado ¡no te importa a qué jugamos! -respondió agitado su brazo con fuerza, los cubos pintados de rojo estaban resonando como si fueran unas maracas mexicanas- Niña tonta -aquel insulto le hizo recobrar el sentido, y dejó caer las piezas otra vez al tablero, las risas del mayor de los hermanos Murakawa ambientaban el sitio.

Por suerte la caja del juego aún estaba en el suelo; mostraba una casa ennegrecida en medio de un fondo rojizo, en una tipografía enorme de letras moradas decía "¿Quién mató a quién?"

Chara: ¿Oh?, ¿un juego de misterio? -La muchacha alzó su ceja derecha visiblemente intrigada, sabía que a Asriel le gustaban los juegos de mesa por las noches domingueras junto a sus padres para pasar un rato en familia una vez a la semana, pero desconocía totalmente que le gustara esa temática en especial, principalmente porque... Bueno, Azzy no era el más brillante del subsuelo.

"¡Menos para ti!"

Contestó aquel que ostentaba el título de su mejor amigo, arrebatándole la tapa. Richard asintió repetidamente apoyando a su colega, añadiendo la clásica regla machista de "no se permiten niñas", Chara miró al dúo visiblemente ofendida, no era difícil adivinar el motivo de aquella ira compartida.

Chara: Oh, ya entiendo: ¿Siguen molestos de que les haya ganado jugando ajedrez, par de tontos? -hacía menos de dos días los Murakawa y los Dreemurr se habían juntado en la casa de estos últimos para pasar el rato entre amigos, como era de esperarse los mellizos F se pasaron haciendo travesuras infantiles en todo momento, pero ellos tres -los más grandes- habían decidido divertirse de una forma clásica. Tal como decía Chara, les había ganado a los dos, usando ambos colores.

Richard: ¡Fue trampa! -herido en su orgullo masculino, Richard arqueó las cejas visiblemente desconfiado, si bien su tono era fuerte, cargado de enojo, claramente aquellas derrotas seguían doliéndole más de lo que demostraba, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan buena jugando? Según Asgore y Toriel, ella siempre les ganaba también a ellos.

Rió, jactándose de sus hazañas, era divertido verlos retorcerse en su propia desgracia, Chara era buena persona, sí, pero era una muy mala ganadora, razón extra de por qué no sería integrada a la partida.

Asriel: ¡ESTA VEZ NO, CHARA! -replicó furioso, con lágrimas en los ojos, como deseaba tener otra victoria, tanto era su ira que, cegado por la misma, agarró los dados otra vez y los lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que rebotaran en el suelo, en pleno aire saltaron una valla plagada por letrero y alambre de púas.

"Aléjese", "No pasar", "Fuera", "No se acerque" decía entre otros tantos mensajes alertando a cualquier tontuelo que buscase aventuras no ir por allí.

"¡NOOOOO!"

Cual plumas en el viento, Asriel y Richard temblaron mientras se quejaban, visiblemente asustados, eso sí fue impactante para la muchacha, ¿acaso estaban asustados?, ¿y se hacían llamar hombres?

Chara: ¡Son solo un par de letreros viejos par de gallinas!, ¿en serio dos hombres tienen miedo de ir a buscar unos tontos dados? -podía nombrar mil y una excusas para mandarlos allí, en primer lugar, Asriel era un Dreemurr, dominaba la magia de fuego de forma natural, cualquier cosa detrás de esos tablones sería rostizada en un instante, ¿y qué decir de Richard? él era el mejor estudiante de la clase para magia.

Incluso con haberlos llamado cobardes en sus caras, no parecían estar molestos, todo lo contrario, aún estaban aterrados como dos niñitos que recién habían oído la canción del Coco.

Asriel: ¡Pero Chara, tendremos que cruzar esa cerca! -replicó su hermano, olvidando por completo el motivo de su ira por aquellos breves instantes.

Chara: ¿Y? -insistió, ¿cuál era el problema con un terreno mal cuidado?, es decir, probablemente a algo se debían todas aquellas advertencias, pero por dios, nuevamente había que decir el poder mágico que ostentaban esos dos muchachos, ¿qué podía estarlos asustando tanto?

"Que si la cruzamos estaremos dentro de la propiedad del viejo señor G"

¿"El viejo señor G"?, ¿qué clase de apodo ridículo era ese?, probablemente eran tan tontos que se creían las invenciones de la escuela, todos los pueblos tenían sus leyendas urbanas después de todo.

Asriel: ¡Entiéndelo Chara, la casa del viejo Señor G está embrujada! -los brazos del príncipe se agitaron en todas direcciones de forma exagerada, su hermana alzó una ceja muy poco afectada por aquel teatrito, era obvio que no le creía a ninguno de los dos, solo querían hacerla pasar por idiota.

"¡No está embrujada!"

Finalizó dando un pisotón para defender su posición respecto al tema, estaba determinada a no dejarse intimidar, para empezar los monstruos fantasmas existían, cierto, pero los fantasmas humanos eran otra historia muy distinta.

Asgore: Claro que está embrujada, hija mía -apareciendo de forma improvista, el rey se hizo presente ante la obstinación de su niña, Chara volteó a verle dubitativa, cosa que se le veía en la cara, "¿y tú como sabes que está embrujada, papá?" preguntó después, el marido de Toriel suspiró decepcionado de ver lo poco que confiaba en él su propia hija, pero si quería explicaciones entonces era su deber dárselas- porque yo lo sé todo Chara, sé completamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre esa casa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Todo comenzó muchos años atrás, justo cuando el señor G compró la vieja casa, había unos niños en frente jugando al béisbol**_

 _ **CRASH**_

La pelota salió volando por el golpe del bate hasta chocar contra el cristal del ventanal más alto, los muchachos se quedaron mirando el vidrio roto durante algunos segundos, para luego soltar unas risotadas traviesas, obviamente a ninguno de ellos le interesaba aquel accidente.

Tenían otra de repuesto después de todo.

 _ **Fue en ese caluroso día de verano en Ebott, que todo empezó**_

"¡Hahahaha, prepárate!"

Uno de los chicos agarró la siguiente, sujetó esta con su mano derecha y empezó a mover el brazo en círculos para agarrar impulso, su enemigo, el bateador se puso en posición con el elemento de madera pegado a su rostro, así que lanzó. Desgraciadamente volvió a ir en la misma dirección, cayó dentro del cercado, en el terreno de la casona.

 _ **Era la última pelota que tenían, alguien debía de ir por ella**_

Mark: ¡Yo iré! -exclamó uno de los muchachos, quien vestía con una camisa manga corta, boina y un par de tirantas, el chiquillo recibió vitoreos y halagos ante su valentía, reflejada en sus orbes anaranjados, lleno de orgullo se dirigió hasta la cerca, empujando con sus manos un tablón para poder entrar.

 ** _Y se ofreció Mark el huérfano, cada uno de ustedes puede hacerse una idea de su cara cuando vio el jardín del viejo señor G_**

Un escalofrío recorrió el rostro del pelinegro al toparse con la vista; un campo lleno de trigo largas como un adolescente joven, prácticamente no podía ver nada más que el enorme edificio del dueño, sudor recorrió su cuello a paso rápido por el miedo creciente en su pecho, pero escuchar su nombre ser repetido constantemente por sus compañeros le dio las fuerzas necesarias para la aventura.

 _ **Prácticamente se necesitaba un milagro para que encontrara esa pelota, pero aun así se fue a buscarla como una aguja en un pajar**_

Usando las manos, comenzó a apartarse los tallos de la cara para poder abrirse paso e intentar ver mejor, sin embargo, los rayos del sol reflejados en estos creaban infinidad de sombras que no hacían mejor su trabajo, prácticamente estaba en una bruma amarillenta con sombras como acompañantes.

"¿Dónde está esa condenada pelota?"

Murmuró molesto, hasta que por fin encontró un terreno baldío para poder caminar, cubierto por espantapájaros descuidados y feos, sus ojos buscaron por el sitio hasta dar con la esfera blancuzca, cosa que le hizo sonreír. ¡La había encontrado! Corrió hasta la misma y la tomó entre sus manos, ahora podía regresar a jugar.

 _ **Nadie sabe con exactitud si el pequeño Mark llegó a encontrar la pelota, pero algo si es seguro... algo o alguien encontró al pequeño Mark ese día. Todos los niños esperaron su regreso, pero el pequeño Mark jamás regresó para cumplir su promesa. Llegué a enterarme de que sus huesos alimentaron a la araña del señor G, ¿y el resto? bueno... digamos que se quedó en ese campo para siempre. Temporadas llegaron, y temporadas pasaron..**_

 **Bzzzt~**

"Ehe hehe hehe~ ¡Eres el mejor hermano!"

Gritó un pequeño niño mirando hacia un joven adolescente, el cual tenía un control entre sus manos, el zumbido incesante provenía de un pequeño avión de juguete pintado de rojo que revoloteaba sobre los dos. Desgraciadamente, el pequeño aparato traspasó la cerca como hizo la pelota, perdiéndose entre el maizal.

"Quédate aquí Georgie, iré a buscarlo"

Anunció acariciando la cabellera del muchacho, se cruzó utilizando el tablón más cercano al empujarlo hacia el lado, Georgie se sentó en la vereda, jugando al juego de la espera, tristemente no iba a terminar jamás.

 _ **Y el señor G se quedaba con los niños, pero se le hizo costumbre a su fantasma. Todo el que cruza esa cerca jamás regresa.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dando por terminada su historia, Asgore hizo una pequeña reverencia ante sus dos hijos y el amigo de estos, retirándose para continuar con su camino, Toriel le había enviado por las compras para la cena y ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo advirtiéndole a la temeraria determinada.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructíferos, Chara se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza tres veces, de nada había servido el tiempo desperdiciado por su padre con aquellas tontas historias.

"Pero qué estupidez, ¿cómo quiere que le crea si, para empezar, como sabe esas co-"

Asriel/Richard: ¡AHHHHHH EL FANTASMA DEL VIEJO G! -temblorosos, los dos muchachos se abrazaron para intentar reunir algo de consuelo, contrario a la fémina de cachetes rosados, ellos si fueron marcados por los cuentos de Asgore, en cuanto a Chara se refería, su mandíbula estaba abierta. ¿En serio eran dos hombres y no dos llorones?

Chara: ¡Por favor, los humanos no se vuelven fantasmas! -harta de su cobardía, razonó con ellos dando su argumento definitivo; los fantasmas existían, no lo negaba, pero estos no se creaban, sino que nacían de otros monstruos fantasma, cuando un humano moría se acababa todo, y un monstruo normal se volvía polvo.

"¿No?, pues si eso es lo que tú crees, ¿por qué no cruzas la cerca y nos traes nuestros dados?"

Ah, ¿con que la estaba retando su propio hermano menor? Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Chara era muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas, una de las tantas era su deseo enorme por competir y siempre ganar, si la estaba retando a probar su valor pues que así fuera, destrozaría sus orgullos por segunda vez, demostrándole que no eran más que invenciones tontas por su padre o los lugareños.

Chara: ¡Bien, maldito bebé llorón, tendrás tus dados antes de que se acabe la tarde! -dicho y hecho, la de orbes rojizos calló al príncipe de los monstruos cuando de un manotazo corrió el primer tablón que encontró, colándose hacia el interior del jardín tenebroso.

Asriel y Richard se miraron fijamente cuando quedaron solos. Había que admitirlo... Chara tenía más agallas que ellos dos juntos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **\- [Fragmento 2: El señor G]-**

 **Bramp~**

El tablón recuperó su posición original una vez la fémina atravesó su entrada improvisada, Chara se vio cara a cara con un jardín de trigo, justo como decía la historia, ¿pero eso a quién le importaba? es decir, se veía incluso desde afuera, no era un símbolo de autenticidad ni mucho menos.

"Cabra estúpida, es una gallina, ¡¿dónde están esos malditos dados?!"

Manotazo tras manotazo, golpe tras golpe, comenzó a despejar su camino para poder ver algo, sus ojos viajaron de una dirección a otra, pero no, solo había más trigo, para su mala suerte.

Ah. Y un espantapájaros.

Eso último si la llegó a asustar un poco, pero había que ser razonables, ¿no? Cualquier plantación tenía que tener algunos para mantener alejados a los estúpidos pájaros, en especial a los cuervos, era perfectamente normal. Si... Normal.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, luego las horas, llegó la tarde y con ella la confirmación de que aquí afuera no estaban los condenados dados, solo quedaba una última opción... la casona.

"Es solo una estúpida casa, nada más"

Masculló para sus adentros subiendo las escaleras hasta el pórtico, la mano llegó hasta la perilla girándola hacia la derecha, cedió hacia adentro y consiguió entrar, todo estaba decorado con tapiz negro y había varios cuadros de un hombre de cabello blanco vestido de forma elegante.

Debía admitir que estar en una casa tan grande -se veían múltiples entradas a distintos pasillos y corredores- de dos pisos o tal vez más, era algo muy desmotivador, pero ¡¿A quién le importaba?! era determinación, el rasgo más poderoso de todos los siete, era valiente, era valiente, era valien-

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Eso la alteró, ¿ruidos?, ¿quién podía estar haciendo ruidos en una casa abandonada a estas horas del día?, tenía que ser una broma, su mano cogió el cuchillo real de su pantalón, si alguien quería luchar contra ella iba a estar en gravísimos problemas.

El ruido se hizo más y más cercano, fuese lo que fuese, se movía rápido. Sudor empezó a recorrer su espalda y nuca, el brazo derecho empezó a temblarle, el miedo le pudo más y cerró los ojos cuando prácticamente ya estaba frente a ella, por instinto, bajó el brazo.

"¡MUERE!"

Gritó dando un corte al aire, una ola de energía se desprendió por la hoja directo hacia la pared, el sonido de madera haciéndose pedazos la trajo de vuelta al mundo real; un tajo de varios milímetros de profundidad. No había nadie, nadie más que una estúpida pelota de béisbol a sus pies.

Ok... eso había sido muy embarazoso. Menos mal que nadie la estaba viendo para burlarse de ella por haberle tenido miedo a una estúpida pelota.

"¡Oye tú!"

Oh, la dulce ironía.

Una voz rasposa, algo gruesa y con toques de elegancia le llamó la atención, era un hombre de cabello blanco elegantemente encerado, su ojo izquierdo tenía un monóculo, el traje color ceniza de corbata blanca le daba un aspecto de aristócrata de la edad industrial.

"¿Buscabas algo?"

Chara: de hecho, si, buscaba un par de malditos dados -respondió más tranquila, ese hombre emanaba un aire de nobleza pura, mentalmente se reprochaba haber creído por un momento en los estúpidos cuentos de su padre, los fantasmas humanos no existían ni nunca lo harían.

"Te refieres ¿a estos?"

Metiendo la mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos internos, sacó los dos cubos rojizos plagados de puntos blancos que Richard y Asriel estuvieron usando para jugar toda la tarde, bingo. Así que ese hombre los había encontrado antes que ella, bueno, pedirlos amablemente no sería tan difícil, ¿no? parecía razonable.

Chara: si, precisamente esos, ¿podría-

"Pues no voy a dártelos"

Eso si era una patada al hígado. Bueno, ser convencional no iba a resultar, pero Chara estaba lejos de ser una niña común y corriente, había tenido que aprender a manejar muchas artes de la mano de sus padres como una Dreemurr, y una de las tantas era el poder de la psicología inversa.

Chara: ¡Pues quédeselos! -frunció el ceño, intentando sonar convencida, su plan era algo simple: primero engañaría al viejo haciéndole creer que ya no los quería, con ello podría hacerle invertir su propio discurso haciéndole querer aceptar los dados otra vez y podría irse.

"Bien, gracias, eso haré"

Contestó volviendo a metérselos dentro de su chaqueta, tenía una expresión tranquila, su temple de ánimo seguía igual de calmado, sereno y educado que antes pese a estar siendo gritoneado en su propia casa por una niña aparentemente maleducada y con muy mal carácter.

Chara: ¡Quédeselos! -volvió a repetir cruzando los brazos, era obstinada, determinada y sobre todo lista, ver la ceja derecha del señor alzarse expresando dudas demostraba que su plan estaba funcionando de forma lenta pero segura, su pecho estaba llenándose de orgullo.

"Me los quedo"

Replicó ahora con una sonrisa amigable, esto estaba siendo divertido, no había sido encarado por nadie en muchísimo tiempo, debía admitir que esa niña era toda una caja de sorpresas, le agradaba, ¿por qué mentir? su padre, Semi Wing Dings, siempre le enseñó a expresar honestidad respecto a sus sentimientos y respeto por sus rivales.

Chara: ¡Perfecto! -finalizó dando un puntapié al suelo, parte de su cabello se despeinó con aquel brusco movimiento, haciéndole llevar sus dedos al mismo para intentar peinarlo con sus uñas, su rival llevó la mano izquierda al mentón, estudiándola con interés.

"... Con que perfecto, ¿eh pequeña?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El constante grillar sumado a los aullidos nocturnos anunciaban la noche, el sol ya se había puesto dando paso a las estrellas y su madre la luna, esa era la señal para ambos muchachos de abandonar el exterior, era hora de ir a cenar.

Richard: cielos Azzy, Chara se fue hace muchísimo tiempo -era medio día para cuando su amiga vino a verlos, ahora ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, habían sido unas siete horas o un poco menos, era realmente preocupante, ¿qué tal si había sido atrapado por el viejo ese?

Asriel por el otro lado no estaba preocupado, o al menos no tanto, Chara sí que había sido cruel con ellos la otra vez, fuese cual fuese su motivo para estar allí tanto tiempo, era su castigo.

Asriel: Ha, probablemente ya se la comió la araña -jugueteó llevándose los índices a su boca y moviéndolos como si fueran colmillos, Muffet no era una carnívora ni mucho menos buscaba ofenderla, pero hablando muy en serio, había arañas de todo tipo, ahora en cuanto a su mejor amiga, probablemente se rendiría y volvería sola a casa en un rato más.

Murakawa soltó una risotada cogiendo el tablero para doblarlo, metiéndolo entre las cajitas de cartón. Al menos ahora tenía una historia de terror con las cuales espantar a sus dos hermanitos cuando fuese hora de ir a dormir.

"¡Si, y la vomitó!"

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario del perseverante joven, el ambiente era tranquilo pese a faltar su amiga, pero eran muchachos rencorosos, ¿qué más podía esperarse? con un "Adiós señor G" se despidieron de la casona, cada uno debía irse a su casa e inventar una muy buena excusa para sus familias respectivas del por qué llegarían a las ocho.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK**

"¡AHA HAHA HAHA HAAA!"

Risas y choques de metal continuos, la habitación más alta del sitio era iluminada por los rayos lunares filtrándose por los ventanales, dando a ver un duelo de lo más inusual; Chara tenía entre sus manos una espada dorada de esgrimista, igual que el anteriormente mencionado dueño.

Seriedad y Alegría respectivamente, estaba eufórico, no había probado un digno rival en años, he allí el por qué estaba riéndose tanto al pelear con la hija de Asgore y Toriel.

 **SLASH**

Un corte cercano a su cara rebanó por completo la cadena sujetando su monóculo, el cual cayó al suelo haciéndose trizas, lejos de estar molesto, el hombre de pupilas moradas sonrió visiblemente orgulloso, asintiendo constantemente.

Gaster: buen espadazo, querida Chara -felicitó él, dejando su espada en una mesa cercana al igual que la castaña, quien cogió la pequeña lente, devolviéndosela, Gaster apreció el gesto con una reverencia, su mano derecha emitió un brillo morado que cubrió su posesión, reparándola, volvió a llevarla a su cara, para luego mirar un cuadro a sus espaldas- tienes todo lo necesario para ser una campeona mundial como yo.

Ah, la esgrima. Un arte de combate tan hermoso y bello, la pintura lo mostraba a él con un florete en posición de guardia, aquella obra había sido pintada hacía un tiempo, cuando había ganado su campeonato. Era verdaderamente una manifestación de todo su orgullo hecha cuadro.

La inscripción en el marco decía "W.D Gaster - Esgrimista mundial 4/11/1975"

"Ven conmigo querida, tengo un regalo para ti en la cocina"

Sacándola de su trance, las palabras de Gaster la condujeron hasta el cuarto, era algo simple y humilde, grande sí, pero humilde, a fin de cuentas, muy por al contrario de la enorme casa que se erguía debajo de ambos, la decoración decía a primera vista "soy todo un ricachón", pero aquí era cosa distinta.

Gaster: ya no recuerdo la última vez que tuve visitas -habló, estando de espaldas. Sus manos estaban metidas en un cajón, moviendo cubiertos de aquí para allá, nunca fue muy bueno con el orden aún con la edad tan avanzada que tenía, encontrar cubiertos siempre fue, era y sería un martirio- pareciera que fue hace una eternidad -un cuchillo apareció entre sus manos, Chara por instinto llevó su mano derecha a su pantalón, la risa tan extraña que le brotó de los labios realmente llegó a perturbarla, pero en su lugar cortó una fruta a su lado, una torreja bastante gruesa cayó a la mesa- ah~ el melón me hace sonreír... ¿no te pasa lo mismo? -cuestionó, ofreciéndole un trozo pequeño.

Más tranquila, decidió aceptar el pedazo, dándole un mordiscón... estaba dulce y sabía bien, este hombre era bastante interesante, un tipo amable, en resumidas cuentas, ahora entendía por qué la "G" de su apodo popular, le avergonzaba un poco no haber preguntado su nombre en todo el rato que llevaban haciendo tonterías, se sentía tonta por haber creído aquellas ridiculeces aún si solo fue por algunos momentos.

"Mejor pasemos a mi sala, ¿te parece?"

El sitio, como todo lo demás, estaba alfombrado en color rojo, la chimenea estaba encendida para dar algo de calor al ambiente. ¿Acaso este anciano era también un cazador? la cabeza de alce colgada en la pared le decía que sí, tenía muchas cosas -cuadros más que nada- pero había algo que captó su atención: un avión de color rojo reposando en una mesita.

El avión del hermano mayor de Georgie.

"Oh cielos, con tanta diversión casi se me olvidaba alimentar al pequeño Mark"

Chara: ¿El pequeño Mark? -repitió volteando a ver a su anfitrión, quien estaba cubierto por las sombras del cuarto, iluminado a penas por los destellos del fuego, esto tenía que ser una coincidencia muy rara o realmente este tipo era el primer fantasma humano que existía.

"Si, el pequeño Mark es mi araña mascota"

Sus manos dejaron el plato al lado de una pecera de cristal, dentro de esta, una araña de color negro se movía como forma de saludo a su amo y a la chiquilla desconocida.

Chara: ¿Araña? -bien, ahora sí que tenía miedo. La araña, el avión, la pelota, esto ya era demasiado como para ser solo una casualidad, ¿por qué ese tipo estaba tan cubierto por las sombras para empezar?, ¿realmente estaba frente a un fantasma de verdad?, saliva descendió por su garganta de forma ruidosa. No estaba preparada para esto.

"Así es, justo ahora llegó la hora de alimentarla"

Chara: ¿A-A-Alimentarla? -tartamudeó. Oh maldita sea, ¿había tartamudeado?, ¿tanto miedo tenía?, ¡No, nada de sandeces! ella era fuerte, iba a luchar, ya se había enfrentado a monstruos fantasma anteriormente en la escuela, si quería su alma tendría que pelear por ella.

Gaster: exactamente, a ella le encanta el melón -tomando una de las pequeñas torrejitas que había cortado, la dejó caer dentro del hábitat del animal, quien caminó hasta su comida para empezar a morder y masticar delicadamente, haciéndole soltar unas risitas- ¿verdad que sí, ternurita?

Otra vez...

Había creído ese cuento OTRA vez.

Chara: Entonces, ¿la araña es vegetariana? -arañas vegetarianas, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?, es decir, casi todas comían cosas vivas, nunca había visto u oído de alguna que se alimentara de fruta, había imaginado que el Melón era para él luego de matarla y darle de comer sus restos a la cosa esa, nada más lejos de la verdad, Gaster terminó contestándole con que odiaba la carne- así que... ¿no come huesos?

Gaster: No, Hahaha, tampoco le gustan los huesos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -sus reacciones, sus expresiones, sus movimientos y el tono algo asustado que tenía momentos antes le daban la pauta que necesitaba, ¿le tenía miedo?, y si era así, ¿por qué? eso de que su araña pudiese comer huesos era de lo más raro que había oído últimamente.

La respuesta no salió tan fácilmente como hubiera querido, el rojo de sus mejillas no era muy buena señal.

Chara: Pues... verá, alguien me dijo que... -la mirada tan triste que le estaba dando la hizo sentirse culpable, ese hombre no era un fantasma, era un viejo muy amable y algo solitario que buscaba algo de compañía, nada más ni nada menos- Alguien me dijo que usted le dio de comer a su araña los huesos de un niño y que además es un fantasma... ¿q-que estúpido, no cree?

Wing Dings guardó silencio unos instantes, para luego soltar una risa, ahora comprendía de dónde venían todas las reacciones de su invitada, Chara estaba de más decir, quería ser tragada por la tierra debido a su estupidez.

Gaster: ese debió haber sido el viejo saco de huesos de Asgore Dreemurr -respondió caminado hasta un cajón, su mano derecha buscó una llave dentro de su bolsillo que encajó perfectamente en el picaporte, la giró para luego abrirlo e iniciar la búsqueda- Desde que le gané en un concurso de ajedrez de la ha pasado inventando historias sobre mi -encontró su tesoro no mucho después, unas fotos antiguas que entregó a Chara- de hecho jamás me ha perdonado que lo derrotara en casi todo lo que hacíamos, tenis, golf, y por supuesto salió hecho pedazos en el campeonato mundial de pesos completos cuando lo derroté.

En efecto, ahora todo tenía sentido para la niña de mejillas rosaditas.

La primera foto databa de 1934, mostraba a su padre muchísimo más joven -pues carecía de su musculatura y barba características- con un rostro bastante molesto, Gaster estaba a su lado sosteniendo un trofeo, la siguiente estaba escrito el año 1947, tanto Gaster como Asgore estaban rodeados de humanos y monstruos vestidos con ropa de golfistas, el trofeo una vez más fue directo al albino, la última era casi igual de no ser por la fecha: 1964, todo el grupo vestía shorts y guantes de boxeo, había caras nuevas y viejas comparada a la foto anterior, entre ellos su padre quien ya había ganado músculos, algunos estaban moreteados, otros con ojos hinchados, pero allí estaba Gaster entre todos, con su premio, sonriente como siempre.

Sonrió, las historias tenían sentido ahora, tenían un origen, su padre era rencoroso en lo que a victorias se trataba, pero ¿quién podría culparlo? los monstruos eran muy competitivos y orgullosos, haber perdido ante el mismo humano tres veces debió haber lastimado muchísimo su orgullo real.

Gaster recuperó sus recuerdos, volviendo a guardarlos en su cajón bajo llave, entre tantos otros, sus memorias eran lo único que le quedaba en esta edad tan avanzada, las atesoraba como a nada, por algo eran sus tesoros.

"Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que devolverte tus dados"

Oh, cierto, los estúpidos dados de Richard y Asriel... Si tenía que ser honesta, con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, ya los había olvidado.

Chara: puede quedárselos señor G, son de Richard y Azzy, mis tontos amigos que no me dejan jugar con ellos porque soy una niña -respondió algo molesta con su hermanito y el amigo de este, pero ese sería el castigo perfecto, no iban a recuperarlos, probablemente eran de colección así que sería muchísimo peor para sus tontas actividades, el punto de toda esa jugarreta fue entrar a la casa y lo hizo.

El hombre por primera vez, abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por lo que escuchó, su ceño se frunció y se dio la vuelta visiblemente disgustado, esos dos mocosos habían cometido un error no dejando participar a Chara por el hecho de ser una chica, podían aprender de sus derrotas, podían aprender de ella, pero en su lugar decidieron apartarla, era tan frustrante. Dreemurr estaba incrédula por los gestos corporales del anciano, pese a que aún mantenía su rostro sereno, se le notaba su ira por lo mecánico de sus pasos y lo mucho que se agitaban sus brazos, era realmente admirable el cómo se contenía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **\- [Fragmento 2.5: Mejores amigos por siempre]-**

En la casa Dreemurr las cosas no iban tan bien como si lo hacían para la que faltaba, la cena era fría, silenciosa y muy incómoda como nunca antes, Asriel, quien era el principal culpable de que Chara estuviera ausente de la mesa estaba teniendo dificultades muy grandes para tragar la comida y sobre todo para confesar su pecado.

Eso, hasta que su madre llegó al límite.

Toriel: Asriel, ¿dónde está tu hermana? -era una madre, conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano incluso si una de ellos no había salido de sus entrañas, Asriel estaba muy deprimido y callado, daba la impresión de estar siendo devorado por la culpabilidad, el sobresalto que pegó fue el último clavo de su ataúd.

Asriel: ¡Em! y-yo... y-yo no lo sé, y-yo- -Toriel entrecerró los ojos, miró a su padre en busca de algo de apoyo, pero en cambio se topó con una mirada bastante fría, Asgore ya se hacía una idea de qué había sucedido con su hija, teniendo en cuenta dónde habían estado jugando esta tarde, siendo ametrallado por sus miradas, el oji-verde no tuvo más opción que abrir el pico- la llamé cobarde porque no creía en el fantasma del señor G y se coló en su casa...

 **WHAM**

El puñetazo derecho del monstruo jefe impactó de lleno contra la mesa espantando a su primogénito, los ojos de Asgore brillaban en naranja y celeste de forma intensa canalizando su ira, esta sí que no se la iba a perdonar, amaba muchísimo a sus dos hijos, pero cuando alguno de ellos metía la pata, era su deber como padre darles un escarmiento.

"¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE METIERAN ALLÍ!, ¡MALDITA SEA ASRIEL!, ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?"

No contestó, en su lugar empezó a tartamudear intentando excusarse, visiblemente asustado por los gritos de su padre, pero no estaba solo, Toriel también estaba molesta como su marido, igual o más, pero contrario a él, no iba a gritarle como si fuera un perro. No señor, ella tenía algo mejor.

Toriel: ve a buscar tu chaqueta, Asriel Dreemurr -ordenó, poniéndose de pie, sacando su llavero del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, la llave que tenía para entrar a la casa en caso de salir- vas a ir a buscar a tu hermana en este mismo instante tú solo.

Bueno... al menos iba a ir abrigado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **\- [Fragmento 3: El vencedor]-**

El té estaba caliente, dulce gracias a unas cuantas gotas de miel que había recomendado para darle más sabor. Tenía buenos consejos, le agradaba.

Gaster, contrario a Chara, estaba mirando a través de su ventana el resto del vecindario, casi todas las casas estaban sumidas en penumbras, por lo tanto, las únicas fuentes de luz que había a esas horas eran los faroles para alumbrar las calles y la luna, fue gracias a esta última que pudo encontrar algo llamativo.

"Chara, ven aquí, acabo de ver algo que podría interesarte"

Intrigada, se levantó dejando su taza en la mesa de centro, encontrándose con su hermano caminando por el maizal en dirección a la entrada, ¿así que ese cobarde decidió venir a estas horas? probablemente sus padres le habían dado un regaño considerable y lo mandaron a buscarla.

Era el final de su visita por estos lares.

O eso creía, porque Gaster tenía otra idea.

"Creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad de darle una muy buena lección, ¿no lo crees?"

La forma en que lo dijo lo hacía sonar muy apetecible, tanto así que la hizo sonreír con todos los dientes como si fuera un tiburón, esto iba a ser de lo mejor.

Chara: ¿alguna brillante idea, señor Gaster? -las manos del albino brillaron en color morado, al igual que sus ojos, al parecer todo se reduciría a una broma llevada de la mano con magia, su piel estaba erizándose producto de la emoción, ¡esto era mejor y mejor!

"Claro que si querida, para poder ganarle a un chico como tu hermano solo basta algo de magia e ingenio, por suerte yo tengo ambos ¡Hahahaha!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cliiink~**

Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron cuando el pequeño chico cabra la empujó con sus dos manos, sus ojos vislumbraron la casa de la que tanto hablaban las leyendas, el estado estaba lejos de ser lo que él estaba esperando, todo estaba limpio, pulcro y reluciente... pero los truenos de afuera más la tormenta le daban un aspecto de lo más aterrador.

 **Glup~**

Saliva descendió por su garganta conforme caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, apenas viendo algo gracias a la luz exterior filtrándose por las ventanas. Su pecho se movía de adelante hacia atrás producto de los jadeos constantes, estaba nervioso, estaba asustado y quería irse.

Pero no lo haría sin su hermana, eran mejores amigos por siempre después de todo.

"¡C-Chara!, ¡¿D-d-dónde estás?!"

Hizo eco. Su "estás" hizo eco por todas partes, otro trueno cayó afuera haciéndole saltar, ¿en serio tendría que recorrer todo ese lugar él solo?, era como una maldita mansión, parecía Resident Evil o alguna otra cosa por su tamaño, ahora mismo rodeado de sombras, se lamentaba no haber traído su linterna.

"Ahhhhssss... rieeeel~"

Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar, reconocía esa voz; la oscuridad le contestó imitando el tono de su hermanastra, un par de ojos rojos le miraron desde un pasillo, su miedo murió al instante pensando que solo quería molestarle por lo de esta tarde, así que sonrió. Tonterías.

Asriel: Oh, Chara, ¿qué has estado haciendo toda la tarde? mira, yo... lo siento por lo de antes, estaba molesto y ya, pero deberíamos volver, mamá y papá me mandaron a buscarte porque estaban preocupados por ti... -miró al suelo, sus mejillas ganaron un tono carmín, ahora todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad estaban materializándose a través de palabras de perdón- yo estaba preocupado por ti.

"Eso es... ¿Todo Asriel?"

La muchacha salió de las sombras para verse cara a cara, el oji-verde vio horrorizado la apariencia de su querida amiga; sus ojos antes humanos ahora estaban vacíos, sus cuencas estaban expulsando un extraño líquido negro, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre en distintas zonas y lo peor de todo, faltaba uno de sus brazos.

Asriel: Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cha-Cha-Cha-Ch -las palabras no salían de su boca correctamente, sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, su respiración a descontrolarse y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿qué había hecho?- ¡T-tú-t-tú e-e-eres u-u-un- !

"¿Fantasma? Sí, Asriel... Y todo porque no me dejaste jugar con ustedes porque soy una niña"

Excusas, excusas. Intentó excusarse ante el espíritu de quien había estado con él, como si fuera dios juzgando sus pecados, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía mirar a esos horribles ojos demoníacos que parecían salidos desde el mismísimo infierno, su hermana había muerto y regresó de la tumba para atormentarlo.

"Bueno, ahora que soy un fantasma, es mi turno de jugar... ¿quién mató a quién?"

Con esas palabras, Chara agitó su mano derecha tres veces, dejando caer los dados carmesíes frente al príncipe, "5" era el resultado, pero eso no era lo importante, no... lo más aterrador, eran las palabras escritas en las caretas, decía "Mira detrás" "de ti" respectivamente.

Llevado por la histeria, por su temor de estar a punto de ser decapitado, él se dio la vuelta para mirar a su asesino, pero no era eso lo que Chara quería que viese, sino la pared, en la cual estaba tallada una frase que Asriel no tardó en pronunciar más que nada para intentar apaciguar su tortura.

Asriel: A-a-a Asriel en el pasillo c-c-con los dados... p... p... p-po ... p-p-por... -la frase estaba incompleta, faltaba el culpable de su asesinato, ¿iba a morir aquí?, ¿iba a morir ahora mismo? su espalda le estaba diciendo que se diese la vuelta para encarar a su hermana. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Chara: ¿Por quién? -completó su pregunta, al parecer el destino estaba tanto de su lado, pues justo en ese momento, un trueno descendió desde arriba para iluminar la casa, permitiéndole al monstruo de blanco pelaje ver un hombre de cabello blanco con ojos morados y un cuchillo en su mano derecha detrás de su hermana.

 **"¡POR MIIII HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Gritó triunfal, alzando su herramienta justo cuando la luz murió y las penumbras se tragaron la casa otra vez, Asriel no aguantó más y pegando un bramido ensordecedor al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto, huyó de la casa a toda velocidad mientras clamaba por la seguridad de sus padres.

Habían ganado.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Chara caminó hasta la salida de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios, su disfraz se deshizo al contacto con la luz de la luna, ver a su hermano estando al borde de la desesperación había sido una venganza más que satisfactoria, ahora sí que iba a hacer el ridículo de él en toda la escuela cuando iniciaran las clases.

Chara: Bueno, eso fue satisfactorio, muchas gracias Señor G -dándose la vuelta para buscar a su nuevo amigo, la humana cambió su temple de ánimo al instante, la vista que recibió fue totalmente inesperada y desconcertante, pues el hogar anteriormente en un estado maravilloso, pulcro, limpio y envidiable estaba completamente destruido y roído por la antigüedad- ¿q-qué?

Sus piernas la llevaron hacia adentro nuevamente, todo estaba destrozado, los adornos, los sillones, cuadros, candelabros, velas, muebles, absolutamente todo. Lo único que destacaba, era una única pintura en perfecto estado colgada en la pared, que llamó su atención al instante: era Gaster, sosteniendo un florete en posición de guardia, la pintura hecha un cuatro de noviembre de 1975. Pero algo había de diferente en ella.

Detrás de Gaster había un espejo, en el cual estaba reflejado su padre, Asgore Dreemurr sosteniendo un tridente. Un escalofrío recorrió a Chara Dreemurr quien, llevada por la sorpresa, abrió la boca mientras recordaba las palabras de Gaster sobre la relación que mantenía con su padre.

 _ **"¡HA! Jamás me ha perdonado que lo derrotara en todo lo que hacíamos"**_

 **Flashback:**

Asgore: Claro que está embrujada, hija mía -apareciendo de forma improvista, el rey se hizo presente ante la obstinación de su niña, Chara volteó a verle dubitativa, cosa que se le veía en la cara, "¿y tú como sabes que está embrujada, papá?" preguntó después, el marido de Toriel suspiró decepcionado de ver lo poco que confiaba en él su propia hija, pero si quería explicaciones entonces era su deber dárselas- porque yo lo sé todo Chara, sé completamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre esa casa.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 _ **"Que lo derrotara en todo..."**_

Chara: Lo que hacían -susurró entendiéndolo todo, Gaster no estaba presumiendo la medalla de esgrimista que tenía en el cuello en esa pintura, no... estaba defendiéndose de su padre.

 _ **"Haha haha ha ¡AHA HAHA HAA!~"**_

 _ **"Lo que hacíamos"**_

Las voces de su padre y de Gaster resonaron en su cabeza, al igual que la risa del mismo, Chara se dio la vuelta caminando hasta la salida, tomó el picaporte de la puerta, ya no podría volver a ver a su padre de la misma manera a partir de esa noche, porque ahora sabía la verdad, sabía lo que había hecho. Sabía el motivo de su pecado.

Chara: Vaya... El señor Gaster realmente era el ganador definitivo... -murmuró dándole una última mirada al interior de la casa, para luego abrir los ojos otra vez, sus pupilas brillaron en color rojo, llenas de determinación, emoción, y, sobre todo, admiración.

"Logró ganarle a la muerte..."

Susurró como despedida, como cumplido, cerrando la puerta del hogar de Wing Dings Gaster siempre.

 **Fin.**


	23. Aliados inesperados

**Este nuevo one-shot está basado en la serie "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" mejor conocida como "Batman, el valiente" por acá en Hispanoamérica, más específicamente en el capítulo 12 de la temporada 1 "Deep Cover for Batman!", como siempre, Batman pertenece a DC Comics, la serie a Warner Bros, Undertale a Toby Fox y Glitchtale a Camila Cuevas.**

 **Créditos a mi Sanspai, Insanity G por corregir mis faltas ortográficas otra vez, creo que me estoy haciendo flojo.**

 **Multiverso.  
**

 **AU: Glitchtale.**

 **One-shot: Aliados inesperados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap... tap... tap...**

El eco de sus pasos resonó en la habitación cubierta por las sombras, una figura femenina metía su mano dentro de su bolsillo derecho retirando de este una grabadora, las notas de voz eran más que nada una forma de mantenerse cuerda a sí misma, necesitaba saber cuánto había pasado, qué había sucedido y por supuesto, qué iba a suceder.

En especial ahora.

"Entrada número seiscientos diez, dieciséis de septiembre del año 2019: mis camaradas fueron capturados luego de la guerra, sin embargo conseguí escapar por mucho que me pese haberles abandonado... han pasado cuatro días desde entonces, me he estado ocultando mientras terminaba el proyecto, pero finalmente lo conseguí"

Dejó el aparato aún encendido en un estante para concentrarse en otra cosa; un aparato bastante irregular, consistía en un cilindro con dos agarraderas a los lados, un teclado y un orificio, sonreía viendo detalladamente su trabajo al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba, había tomado tanto tiempo, tantos sacrificios, pero por fin, por fin estaba acabado.

"El proyector de agujeros de gusano o 'el Intermediario' como le llamaba... ella, será probado una última vez, si todo sale bien, conseguiré encontrar aliados en una tierra paralela. Beatrice Lightvale, cambio y fuera."

Dando por terminada su nota diaria, volvió a presionar el botón para detener el grabado y guardar su única posesión en sus bolsillos. Por fin, todo estaba listo para ser comprobado; Beatrice apuntó al Intermediario frente a ella, las gotas de sudor recorrían su piel contantemente, la mano le temblaba y el dedo no le respondía. Claro que estaba nerviosa, más que eso, tenía miedo.

¿Qué tal si moría desintegrada?, ¿y si toda la línea de tiempo caía a pedazos?

...

No, no podía titubear, todos a su alrededor se habían sacrificado en todos los ámbitos posibles para este momento. Iba a honrarlos a cualquier costo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a presionar las teclas constantemente, 1592015 era la denominación numérica de su destino, un mundo plagado de héroes que podrían ayudarla, podrían escucharla. Podrían salvar este mundo como ellos no pudieron.

Presionó el botón y el rayo salió disparado hacia el aire, comprimiéndose hasta formar una pequeña esfera que explotó, lo había hecho; creó un portal. Pero no todo estaba listo todavía, necesitaba comprobar si realmente había hecho contacto con una tierra alternativa, era menester asegurarse primero.

Su mano derecha viajó hasta su gabardina, sacando una aguja color rosada de la misma junto a un pequeño dispositivo que no tardó en adherir al creador de brechas temporales, un rastreador en resumidas cuentas, que permitiría monitorear el recorrido de su arma.

Beatrice: Aquí vamos -anunció, recargó con magia el proyectil haciéndole emitir un brillo considerable, para luego lanzarlo por la grieta, sus ojos viajaron hasta la pantalla del Intermediario que justo como pensaba, tenía un punto rosado, una tierra... dos tierras... tres tierras... se detuvo, había llegado al otro lado- ¡Excelente! al parecer el puente dimensional está estable.

 **Cliink~**

"¡¿Ah?!"

Algo la alertó, volteó rápidamente hacia atrás y presionó un botón en su palma; un círculo comprimió energía y disparó una ola de energía verde, que viajó hasta hacer contacto con la pared en una pequeña explosión. Nada... Beatrice suspiró, llevándose la mano a su cabello para correrse el mechón del ojo izquierdo.

Al parecer tenía bastante miedo de ser encontrada.

"Y es más de lo que puedo decir comparado con mis nervios..."

Murmuró volviendo a apagar su mecanismo mágico, su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, el portal se había cerrado mientras hacía el ridículo, pero ahora podía estar segura de que nadie estaba aquí para arruinar su plan, sus esfuerzos no serían en vano. Era hora de partir.

"Tendrías que estar demente para no estar nerviosa..."

Su mundo se vino abajo, junto a todos sus planes con una sola frase. Lightvale miró hacia arriba para ver a su interlocutor: Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro cargando una espada en su brazo derecho, vestía una gabardina roja con una raya negra en el torso, camisa verde y pantalones marrones.

Esto era malo, tenía que encontrar una salida cuanto antes. No se suponía que la encontraran tan rápido o mejor dicho, que siquiera pudieran hacerlo.

"Con todos nosotros persiguiéndote, maldita enana"

Una mujer habló esta vez, su voz sonaba amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa; ella quería pelear, quería luchar, quería sangre y adrenalina, era evidente por la sonrisa tan aterradora que tenía en la cara. Habían estado buscándola por tanto tiempo, pero sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos y en el mejor instante de todos; cuando tenía más esperanza y fe en sus esfuerzos.

"Te propongo un trato, niñita..."

De todas las personas que podían estar tras de ella, él tenía que ir también... una figura corpulenta se alzó desde las sombras, se trataba de un monstruo jefe de pelaje gris, barba y cabello negro, cubierto por una capa morada y una armadura roja, su mano derecha portaba un tridente color azul. Pese a que su rostro era sereno, sus ojos estaban cargados con deseo de sangre, justo como la mujer.

"Entréganos el Proyector y te dejaremos escapar"

Eran cuatro contra una, tres monstruos jefes y un humano. Beatrice cerró sus ojos dejando escapar su estrés mediante un suspiro, debía relajarse, mantener la cabeza fría. Era hora de luchar para poder escapar, no podía caer, no aquí. No como Agate o los demás, porque este mundo necesitaba esperanza e iba a dársela.

 **(Ambientar con: "Extermination - a Reimu Megalovania")**

Beatrice: ¡Pero mi rey!, ¡¿no te has dado cuenta?! ¡Definitivamente tendrán que usarla! -exclamó alzando los hombros burlescamente, sus pulgares apretaron los botones de sus palmas para entrar en modo de combate, posteriormente lanzó al Intermediario al aire y extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados en pose de cruz.

 **FWAMP**

Dos medialunas triangulares salieron disparadas de inmediato hacia el cuarteto, el espadachín dio un corte para destruir la que se acercaba a él para luego brincar hacia el suelo, él por otra parte preparó su tridente y lo lanzó en contra de Beatrice, quien pegó un salto justo a tiempo para evadir una lanza color roja.

?1: ¡No la maten, si el proyector se destruye todo habrá sido para nada! -sus manos brillaron en color azul gracias al fuego fatuo, sus dedos aplastaron las llamas hasta formar cuatro esferas lanzadas directo hacia la humana, quien como contestación presionó dos veces el botón de su mecanismo; la magia fue redistribuida de forma continua por su mano en forma de garra mágica para proteger la carne.

 **SLASH**

El zarpazo destrozó el ataque llameante, más por instinto que por otra cosa volteó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para repeler un espadazo por parte del castaño, quien movió sus manos para alejarla de si usando su sable, la sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro envió escalofríos por la nuca de la chica, esto le traía malos recuerdos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro espadazo vertical descendiente, bien... hora de cambiar al combate mano a mano.

Usando la medialuna triangular, obligó a su contrincante a defenderse con el escudo, justo a tiempo para agarrar otra vez el codiciado aparato, comenzó a correr, directo hacia las escaleras, tenía que huir, no podía enfrentarse contra todos ellos sin ayuda.

?2: ¡¿Te vas tan pronto?! -gritó la pelirroja arrojando otra de sus lanzas directo hacia uno de los pilares que sostenían las superiores, como consecuencia la infraestructura se derrumbó. Ya no había forma de bajar hasta la siguiente planta por las buenas y hacer otra salida costaría varios segundos muy valiosos- ¡Niña, esto es una fiesta! Fufufufu~

Su cabeza se movió en todas direcciones, "escapar" se repetía constantemente en su cabeza casi de un modo enfermizo, Albert, Úrsula, el esqueleto y el muchacho estaban caminando hacia ella con sus ataques en mano.

¡¿Ahora qué maldita sea?!

 **BOGAHHH**

Usando su garra derecha como escudo, comenzó a resistir el disparo de la calavera negruzca que acompañaba al de ojos morados, el poder de su exoesqueleto se estaba agotando y los otros tres ya estaban cerca. Era... era demasiado. Ahora entendía por qué Agate no había conseguido escapar aquella vez, juntos eran demasiado fuertes, en especial con ese maldito de Char-

 **PAM**

"HYA"

Sus pensamientos fueron acallados por una patada directa a su rostro, haciéndola retroceder contra la pared. Beatrice se levantó, su cuerpo había perdido peso extra, el proyector. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente algún rastro del intermediario, pero no había nada. A parte de estar peleando contra cuatro condenados monstruos, estaba demasiado oscuro.

?3: ¿buscabas esto, Beatrice? -la suerte no estaba de su lado de ninguna manera, su boleto hacia la salvación había caído en manos de ese condenado científico, sus cuencas se iluminaron en color morado al ver la cara de desesperación que puso la muchacha, quiso evitarlo... pero no podía, su sufrimiento era tan divertido que terminó sonriendo- debo admitirlo, eres una chica brillante... ya quiero llegar a ver qué hiciste.

?4: ¡Bien, entonces ya podemos matarla! -el último de todos se hizo presente tras haber estado estrellado en el muro, pese a haberse protegido con su escudo, el poder de aquellos ataques no era para nada mediocre, sus ojos rojos cual sangre se iluminaron al verla temblar, su sable fue apuntado hacia ella casi de inmediato- ¡Tu miedo es exquisito!, debo admitirlo, ese nuevo look que te di aquella vez te sienta bien, si no fueras tan cobarde sería yo quien tendría miedo... y el rosado le sienta bien a tu cabello, quizás luego de matarte te corte la cabeza y la cuelgue en mi cuarto como trofeo junto a la de tus hermanos mayores -sus brazos se extendieron en forma de cruz, sus hombros se alzaron y su mano libre se transformó en una palma, pese a que hablaba con un psicópata, le importaba muy poco- ¿qué te parece?~

Beatrice se levantó con dificultades, volviendo a estar erguida. Su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando al suelo aparentemente "rendida" según ellos. Bien, su muerte sería rápida e insignificante como la de todos sus precedentes. En cuanto a la muchacha de cabello azul y rosado, llevó su mano hacia la pared buscando conforte, como deseaba haber podido llegar aquí en otras circunstancias.

Aun así, acorralada, con su exoesqueleto prácticamente inútil y todas las probabilidades en contra suya... tenía que seguir adelante, tal vez no hoy, pero si mañana.

"Perdóname pero... ¡Creo que debo declinar tu oferta, Charles!"

Tras su anuncio, su puño chocó contra la pared, una alarma hizo eco por todo el sitio al mismo tiempo que una trampilla se abría en el suelo, por la cual la enemiga del grupo descendió rápidamente, desapareciendo de su vista; tres de ellos fueron hasta la misma, comenzando a atacarla. Nada. No se abría.

"Olviden a Amber..."

Habló el más grande de los cuatro, haciendo que los otros voltearan a verlo con respeto, tanto así que se inclinaron sobre su rodilla, se trataba del monstruo con cabello negro, quien se ajustó su corona para evitar su caída, volviéndola a dejar entre sus cuernos. Su mirada se dirigió al esqueleto quien con un asentimiento, entregó el objeto de su avaricia.

"Charles, Úrsula, Gregory... con esto, podremos llegar a distintas tierras paralelas a la nuestra."

De entre los tres, la llamada Úrsula -un anfibio color rojo brillante con ojos amarillos, cabello blanco y armadura plateada- se puso de pie primero al no contener su alegría, sus brazos hicieron un movimiento hacia adentro, cual niña pequeña festejando un nuevo regalo, pero esto iba más allá de sus sueños y los de todos ellos, más allá que un simple juguete.

Úrsula: ¡Entonces se abre un nuevo camino de matanza para nosotros, Albert! -gritó chocando puños, Charles detrás de ella asintió enérgicamente, Gregory por el contrario volvió a tomar el proyector interdimensional, viéndolo con detalle pues su fuerte era la tecnología- ¡Los monstruos del infierno estamos a punto de efectuar una toma hostil contra todo el multiverso!

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Y Charles carcajeó, Úrsula con él. En cambio, los dos monstruos más callados se cruzaron de brazos, un poco avergonzados por la actitud de sus acompañantes, en especial el macho cabrío, después de todo Charles era su hijastro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Como un espejo]-**

"Maldita sea mamá..."

Armado con actitud gruñona, el hermanastro de Asriel Dreemurr, Chara, caminaba de forma pesada, brusca y visiblemente furiosa, todo producto del terrible estado de ánimo que tenía pues su fin de semana se había ido directo al demonio. Tras acabar las clases, iba a irse directo a casa para pasar una tarde encerrado jugando videojuegos o tal vez viendo la televisión junto al príncipe.

Pero ¡Oh, bendito destino que les tenía preparada una sorpresa desagradable a los dos! porque Toriel llamó inmediatamente al par, pidiéndoles que por favor cuidaran el laboratorio de Gaster hasta que regresara, -a las dos de la mañana del domingo- y así como así, la tarde del dúo de mejores amigos por siempre quedó hecha añicos, pues mañana tendrían que ir a estudiar con Robin y Cam su exposición sobre el sistema solar.

Asriel: oh vamos Chara, no seas así -pese a intentar alegrarlo, el de ojos rojos bufó cruzado de brazos, su positivismo era despreciable Y MUY desagradable- tómalo como una oportunidad para poder tener un nuevo lugar de juegos como cuando éramos niños; ¿no crees que podríamos hacer muchas cosas en un lugar tan grande? -en lugar de seguir caminando a su lado, se puso en frente del humano, tomándolo de los hombros para que viera directamente a sus ojos verdes, cargados con emoción y alegría propias de un adolescente inmaduro- ¡Piratas, fantasmas, demonios, monstruos aterradores, viajes al espacio, las posibilidades son infinitas cuando hablamos de un lugar tan grande!

Por mucho que odiara la actitud siempre positiva de su mejor amigo, no podía evitar quedar contagiado por su rostro siempre alegre, por lo que inevitablemente terminó sonriendo también... muy bien, si Asriel quería que jugaran a ser niños otra vez pese a ser jóvenes de doce años, pues que así fuera. Tal vez dejar salir al niño que guardaba en su interior no sería tan mala idea.

"¡Bien, te hecho una carrera entonces!"

Gritó empezando a correr a todo dar, el pequeño comenzó a reír repetidamente junto a él, por breves instantes Azzy tenía la ventaja, solo para ser rebasado otra vez por su determinado hermano mayor, varios transeúntes los vieron pasar, sonriendo al ver que pese a todas las desgracias ocurridas hacía no más de dos meses, sus héroes seguían sonriéndole a la vida, no olvidando y honrando a quienes ya no estaban.

Chara llegó primero, jadeó unas cuantas veces viendo a su hermano acercarse con los brazos extendidos para chocar una vez le atrapara, buscando salvarse, metió su mano dentro del macetero izquierdo -allí según su madre, Gaster guardaba la llave- y entró justo a tiempo, pues no mucho luego de abrir la puerta, el ojiverde se estrelló contra él en un abrazo de oso.

"¡AGH! haha haha haha~ ¡Ya verás que te haré por atacarme por la espalda!"

La puerta fue cerrada, y sumidos por la oscuridad, los dos muchachos comenzaron a tirarse bolas de papel uno al otro, ¿de dónde las sacaban? ¡pues de los miles de informes que Gaster tenía por todos lados claro!, ¿cómo podía pedirle al dúo más desastroso del subsuelo cuidaran su lugar pero que no dejaran un desastre en el proceso? era poco inteligente y eso que era el excientífico real del padre de ambos.

Entre risa y risa, los dos empezaron a correr de un cuarto al otro, evadiendo los proyectiles, tomando alguna habitación como "puesto de combate" y demás tonterías, la vida era buena a ojos del dúo. O al menos lo fue, hasta que Chara sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y un sentimiento ya casi olvidado erizarle la piel...

No...

Imposible...

"¿Chara?, ¿sucede algo?"

Detuvo su juego de inmediato cuando vio a su hermano parar, visiblemente perturbado, ¿qué estaba pasándole, a dónde estaba yendo?, su respuesta vino cuando hurgó en una pila cualquiera, sacando algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba volver a ver nunca.

Una aguja rosada.

Chara: Asriel... e-esto es... -no tenía sentido. Lo que estaba viendo, la magia que estaba impregnada en el artefacto, nada de ello era lógico. Ella -mejor dicho _**eso**_ \- estaba muerto, su espada la había cortado a la mitad mientras Sans, Gaster y Undyne mantenían cubierto al monstruo gigante que estaba destrozando toda la ciudad, por eso... porque Miedo estaba muerto, lo que sostenía en sus dedos no podía existir- esta es... su agu-

 **SLASH~**

"¡CHARA!"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una medialuna mágica color rojo, Asriel se interpuso entre su hermano y el ataque, generando una estrella como escudo para protegerlos a ambos; una pequeña explosión se generó al contacto produciendo que tanto el humano como el monstruo perdiesen la visión, momento oportuno para su atacante quien se movió entre la bruma, yendo directo a por el embajador.

Su espada, afortunadamente, fue detenida por los Chaos Saber del muchacho, aún si no podía verlo, podía sentirlo. El atacante intentó retirar su espada de la X que formaban las armas del príncipe, pero fue incapaz, el elemento sorpresa había terminado.

De todas las cosas que habían visto, esta sí que los dejaría marcados de por vida.

 **(Ambientar con: "Glitchverse OST - Game over for you")**

Asriel: ¡¿C-C-Chara?! -tartamudeó incrédulo, pues frente a él estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño prácticamente idéntico a su hermano con algunas diferencias, la más destacable de todas era su vestimenta y la cara tan enfermiza que tenía. "El otro" contestó con una risa continua y un espadazo vertical descendente, que le permitió apartar el sable superior y liberar su arma- ¡¿Q-qué es lo que estoy viendo?!

Chara: ¡UNA ESTRELLA! -replicó materializando su espada y recargándola con determinación, sus ojos brillaron en color rojo conforme su poder se concentraba en la hoja, segundos después soltó su propio proyectil contra el ataque de cinco puntas, que no pudo resistir tanto y terminó rebanado en dos para luego estallar no mucho después, ¿el causante? una copia de Asriel vestida de la misma manera que el otro Chara.

"¡Ok, esto me trae malos recuerdos de hace dos meses!"

La batalla que tuvieron por toda la ciudad no era algo que ninguno quisiera recordar en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo luchando contra una versión hostil del otro, era todo en lo que podían pensar.

El otro Chara emitió una sonrisa mientras estrellaba su espada contra el suelo, liberando una descarga de poder; Asriel brincó evadiendo el ataque y flotando por unos cuantos segundos, una bola de fuego por parte del otro Asriel en su dirección fue interceptada por su hermanastro, quien luego se lanzó de cara contra el otro humano sabiendo que tendría una mejor oportunidad.

 **BAMP**

Hicieron sus escudos al chocar entre sí, el otro Chara recuperó la compostura más pronto y con una sonrisa de alegría dirigió una patada al rostro del muchacho, quien alzó su espada para detenerla con la hoja, producto de la fuerza fue mandado al suelo rodando un poco, lo que le dio la pauta al otro para mandar tres medialunas hacia él.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Los ataques fueron cortados por el cuchillo real, quien era más rápido que la espada determinación. El otro observó atentamente el arma que portaba su enemigo de vestimentas verdes, para luego lanzarse contra él, Chara como respuesta por su osadía, clavó su cuchillo en el escudo para intentar repeler a su copia, debido a la potencia y calidad del arma -además de que no era mágica, por lo cual no podía ser deshecha- traspasó la barrera rojiza, clavándose en el brazo del castaño.

"¡ARGH!, HIJO DE-"

Un puñetazo por parte del hijastro real le calló la boca, Chara se lanzó con espada en mano hacia su otro yo, quien ahora tenía un brazo menos, en otro cuarto, Asriel estaba enfrentándose a su otro, los Chaos Saber blancos y rojos respectivamente chocaban unos contra otros de manera continua, el sable derecho del otro fue hacia el rostro del ojiverde quien lo repelió con el suyo propio, luego protegió su estómago de un corte horizontal.

Viendo sus esfuerzos reprimidos, el otro monstruo deshizo su sable derecho y preparó una bola de fuego que estrelló en contra de la espada que protegía a Azzy, haciéndolo retroceder con leves quemaduras tanto en su panza como sus manos, pero no por ello iba a ser más fácil de vencer. Enojado, envió una estrella a toda velocidad que además, estaba girando.

El otro Asriel hizo algo inesperado; fusionó sus sables mediante la empuñadura, creando una espada doble y se dirigió hacia el ataque multicolor, rebanándolo en dos con un esfuerzo mínimo, estando cerca, volvió a separarlas para dirigirlas hacia los hombros del anonadado muchacho, que logró recuperar la consciencia en el último segundo para patearle el estómago.

Gracias a ello, consiguió aturdirlo lo suficiente para impactarle una bola de fuego directamente hacia su pecho justo como hizo con él, siendo la diferencia crucial que el Chaos Saber no estaba aquí para defenderlo, por lo que terminó muy herido de cara al suelo. Asriel jadeó visiblemente cansado, si bien el otro era más fuerte, dejaba mucho al descubierto para ser atacado, él había aprendido esa lección a la mala cuando su alma fue arrancada de forma improvista ese día en el bosque.

"¡Ángel!, ¡¿dónde estás carajo?!"

Habló el otro determinación, con su brazo derecho ensangrentado, tenía un corte profundo y no había tiempo para poder aplicarse magia de curación, si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar infectándose, Chara por el otro lado, tenía un ojo morado y su mejilla derecha había sido cortada, al parecer recibiría una linda cicatriz como recordatorio de este día.

Asriel: Tu hermano ya está dormido, Chara -contestó el príncipe, yendo a ayudar a su hermano, quien le saludó con un guiño acompañado con una mueca alegre- te sugerimos rendirte pacíficamente y contarnos qué o quiénes son, no tenemos por qué pelear -confiado como siempre, el chico cabro le ofreció su mano derecha en forma de apretón.

Dubitativo, el otro Chara comenzó a acercarse al monstruo peliblanco, quien seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, quería salvarlo, quería ayudarlo, Papyrus le había enseñado que todos podían ser buenas personas si lo intentaban, Asriel desde el incidente con eso había empezado a aplicar esa lógica de vida también, por amor a su especie, a los humanos, porque la unión hacía la fuerza.

"Mi nombre... ¡ES CHARLES!"

Gritó, dirigiendo su espada al pecho del estúpido príncipe, quien estaba congelado por el miedo, por la incredulidad. Creía que podría razonar con él, porque era Chara, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Su hermano verdadero por suerte, ya había anticipado esta situación, por ese motivo se apresuró a coger la aguja que tenía en su bolsillo y la disparó hacia su contraparte.

 **BOOOOOM**

Que estalló al momento en que hizo contacto.

Jadeantes, los dos jóvenes fueron a buscar a sus contrapartes desmayadas, efectivamente, eran idénticos en todo aspecto habido y por haber, aunque tenían nombres diferentes, "Charles" y "Ángel" respectivamente, usando sus comandos, el humano consiguió meterse en las cajas de bolsillo del par... nada interesante salvo por un objeto muy extraño que tenía su otro yo.

 _"El intermediario"_

Decía su nombre, era un aparato difícil de describir, parecía un tubo con un teclado, cañón y apéndices.

Asriel: ¿qué demonios es esta cosa? parece un tubo con teclado o algo así -habló el monstruo con alma humana, intentó darles una idea a sus cerebros de qué estaba mirando exactamente pero no comprendía, lo científico no era su fuerte en absoluto, por ello se rindió casi instantáneamente, para luego suspirar resignado- si tan solo Alphys aún estuviera viva...

Pero no lo estaba, y no iba a volver jamás.

El primer caído comenzó a ver todo por el lado lógico; estas copias... la aguja... y esa cosa que Asriel sostenía entre sus manos. Eran demasiado como para ser coincidencia, sin mencionar que solo podía existir una alma determinación por generación, entonces la respuesta más lógica era...

Chara: Asriel, creo que ya tengo una idea -su razonamiento podía estar errado, pero ahora mismo era lo mejor que tenían y hablando muy en serio, Chara era más brillante que él, por lo cual era común que todos los planes e ideas salieran de su boca cuando estaban solos- Creo que somos nosotros de tierras paralelas, pero malvados; piénsalo. Luchan como nosotros, tienen nombres parecidos y no creo que sean buenos sujetos -solo había que echarles un ojo para ver lo diferentes que eran, cualquiera que viese a los invasores, pensaría que eran un par de delincuentes juveniles- y esta cosa.. "El intermediario" como dice mi caja al analizarlo, debe ser la forma en la que llegaron acá.

El hijo biológico del matrimonio Dreemurr mantuvo la boca cerrada. Todo sonaba muy loco como para ser verdad, pero ya de por sí, estarse viendo a si mismo era algo extremadamente inusual e irregular, ¿qué otra opción tenía sino creerle a Chara? no podían preguntarles qué hacían aquí, pues estaban probablemente bajo un sueño muy profundo.

El de la idea fue él.

Asriel: vamos a quitarles la ropa y ver de dónde vinieron -propuso, su mejor amigo asintió estando de acuerdo, el plan era brillante, tal vez lo del pelaje de color distinto y la manga rota en el traje de Charles pudiesen levantar sospechas, pero podían justificarse con quienes les estuviesen esperando al otro lado usando el ingenio.

Ropa vino y se fue, las contrapartes malvadas fueron apresadas en una celda de seguridad que Gaster tenía para sus experimentos con las amalgamas en el laboratorio verdadero, los dos muchachos, subiendo de regreso al primer piso en el ascensor, se miraban el uno al otro constantemente, coincidiendo en la misma frase.

"Te ves ridículo"

Rieron notando lo similar que pensaban, regresaron a la instalación en la superficie, Chara presionó el botón con las palabras "regresar" y el portal fue abierto, emitiendo una leve ventisca. Era hora de jugar a los agentes encubiertos en un mundo donde todos sus conocidos serían sus enemigos... más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Chara: ¿Listo, "Ángel"? -alzó su brazo derecho con el puño en dirección a él, si, esto iba a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas para los dos, pero todo su mundo dependía de sus esfuerzos en esta misión secreta que muy probablemente no iban a contarle a nadie de sus allegados.

Asriel sonrió, chocando los nudillos con su mejor amigo.

"Puedes apostarlo, Charles"

Y con esas palabras finales, entraron al portal nuevamente, iniciando su viaje y asumiendo sus nuevos alter-egos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Un mundo de tinieblas con una única luz]-**

Su destino no era para nada similar a algo que hubiesen visto antes; era el laboratorio de Gaster -o eso predecían por la contraparte de su mundo- pero estaba tan cambiado que el parecido casi ni existía, había ventanales en todas partes, fuentes con almas humanas sin quebrarse, incluso había amalgamas atrapadas para hacer experimentos. Todo era una guarida de un científico loco.

"¿Eso realmente funciona como dicen?"

Antes de que siquiera pensaran en investigar, una voz llamó al par; desde la entrada, las contrapartes de Gaster, Asgore y Undyne se acercaron a Chara y Asriel, quienes pensaban lo mismo mientras analizaban a sus invitados -o anfitriones, pues este lugar pertenecía al otro científico real-; el parecido con sus conocidos era brutal, como si se viesen en un espejo retorcido o algo similar.

"¿Qué les pasó? Ángel, estás más blanco que de costumbre, y Charles tiene su brazo izquierdo desnudo, ¿esa sangre es tuya?"

Bien, hora de las excusas.

Asriel: Ese mundo está plagado de humanos y monstruos trabajando juntos, sus ataques nos dejaron en este estado, conseguimos escapar por muy poco -contestó intentando hacer su voz más grave para poder sonar similar a su contraparte, Albert oyó atentamente las palabras de su hijo, para luego soltar un gruñido de molestia y dar un puñetazo a la pared, desquitándose.

Albert: he allí el estúpido intento de Beatrice por buscar ayuda -replicó, dirigiendo su atención hacia el esqueleto quien había recibido el proyector de manos de Chara- tenemos que repensar nuestro plan Gregory, por mucho que me pese, tomaremos la opción B.

La cara que tenía no le dio buena espina a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo porque el otro Gaster sonrió visiblemente alegre por el resultado.

Gregory: ¡Espléndido, mi rey! estallar su mundo será una gran advertencia para los que estén por venir: ríndanse o serán exterminados -Bien, eso no era para nada bueno. ¿Una bomba capaz de destruir un planeta completo? bueno... se trataba de Gaster, una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el subsuelo y tal vez la existencia, eso definitivamente estaba entre sus posibilidades, el que quisiera hacerlo era otra historia.

Dicho y hecho, la pared se abrió dejando ver los rascacielos de la ciudad, el científico loco hizo aparecer tres copias de su Gaster Blaster y también a Duality, al parecer iban a tomar la ruta aérea para ir a donde fuese que querían llevarlos. Chara y Asriel tomaron las palmas esqueléticas, los adultos en cambio eligieron los Blasters.

El vuelo comenzó casi al instante.

Chara: ¿No hay una forma más fácil de hacer esto? -habló el embajador del mundo paralelo, esperando no levantar muchas sospechas con su pregunta, Gregory -quien iba a la cabeza pues era quien cooperaba con el transporte- volteó a verle sin perder su sonrisa.

"En absoluto, para completar mi bomba necesito la única muestra de materia oscura que tiene nuestro mundo, por eso necesitamos asaltar el laboratorio nuclear"

Úrsula: ¿Qué te preocupa, Charles?, No es como si alguien pudiera detenernos -sus hombros se alzaron de forma descuidada, en la mente de aquella monstruo albina todo este mundo era suyo, el resto de los humanos no eran nada más que civiles, incapaces de poder hacer algo contra ellos desde que murieron los siete protectores de esta generación.

"Me preocupa tener que cuidarle la espalda a este imbécil como siempre"

Su pulgar señaló a Asriel, quien volaba en el otro extremo de la formación, Azzy contraatacó con un gruñido intentando parecer molesto, los dos desconocían como actuaban exactamente sus contrapartes respecto a su relación o si siquiera eran mejores amigos por siempre, por ello intentaban fingir ser tan malos como pudiesen.

Aparentemente, nadie sospechaba nada, habían acertado en el clavo.

Albert: basta de charlas par de pubertos, ya llegamos -los Blasters desaparecieron, haciendo que los tres tuviesen que aterrizar en el suelo, Chara y Asriel por el otro lado fueron dejados allí por Duality, ambas manos fueron apuntadas hacia la puerta, Wing Dings miró a Dreemurr buscando su aprobación- vuélala en pedazos.

 **BOOOOM**

Con un estallido, las puertas fueron abiertas. Casi de inmediato, tanto humanos como los pocos monstruos que trabajaban allí comenzaron a correr, sorpresivamente nadie del grupo les prestó algo de atención. O al menos eso creían, cuando Úrsula envió una de sus lanzas hacia un humano, ensartándolo en la pared.

Albert la detuvo, colocando su mano en su hombro, ¿la razón? simple, según él, dominar un mundo sin esclavos no tenía sentido alguno... por lo menos querían mantener a la población de esa tierra con vida, algo era algo.

"Por aquí, he estudiado los planos de este sitio por si llegaba este día"

Algunas vueltas más tarde por unos cuantos corredores, les terminaron llevando hacia un cuarto completamente revestido de metal con un contenedor amarillo en el centro, válvulas en las paredes para regular la temperatura y contenedores de agua debajo de la plataforma.

Albert: Yo me encargaré -anunció el rey, dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma con tridente en mano, Gregory advirtió que tuviese cuidado, si el cristal que contenía esa cosa se agrietaba, implosionaría al hacer contacto con el aire y quedaría inutilizable.

Eso era lo que el par necesitaba para arreglarlo todo.

Asriel: Padre, permíteme tomar tu lugar -pidió, acercándose a la carne y sangre de su contraparte, la ceja izquierda del otro Asgore se alzó visiblemente curioso, esto era algo irregular, pero nada que no hubiese intentado antes, después de todo Ángel siempre quería privilegios aún si tenía que limpiarle las botas para lograrlo.

"Muy bien hijo, no lo arruines"

El ojiverde lanzó una mirada de superioridad hacia su hermano, quien contestó con una cara de pocos amigos, ese plan sí que era brillante y por eso odiaba no haberlo pensado él. Su mano se dirigió a la esfera de cristal amarillenta, notando el circulo azul que cargaba dentro... solo necesitaba agrietarlo un poco para terminar con todo esto.

 **(Ambientar con: "Glitchtale OST - Fearless Terror")**

"¡¿Qué onda chicos?!, ¡Alguien me dijo que hacían una fiesta!"

Chara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca cuando oyó esa voz; más aún, cuando sintió aquel rasgo otra vez. Era ella. Desde el techo, atravesando el tragaluz con sus piernas, una chica de cabello azul con mechones rosados, suéter verde, capa naranja y falda rosada se hizo presente, siendo el detalle más destacable las varillas metálicas que tenía en sus brazos y piernas, unidas por un peto en el torso: era un exoesqueleto, que transmitía brillos rosados.

Beatrice: ¿les importa si apago su música? -cuestionó mirando hacia el frente, sus pulgares apretaron los dos círculos en medio de sus palmas, las medialunas triangulares propias de la bestia negra se manifestaron en sus manos... bueno, esto sí que era inesperado para todos, especialmente para el par de infiltrados, al menos este mundo no estaba perdido totalmente, pero la identidad de su salvadora... realmente no podían creerlo pese a estarlo viendo.

 **FWAMP**

Ambos ataques salieron disparados hacia el grupo, Gregory invocó a Duality y con una de sus manos utilizó una barrera de amabilidad, debido a la potencia del golpe fue empujado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, pero consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente para manipular la otra mano y hacerla disparar unos cuantos proyectiles amarillos, la humana por otra parte, usó el propulsor de su mano izquierda para generar una barrera protectora.

Luego de impactar generando múltiples explosiones, Beatrice llevó sus manos hacia el suelo, propagando su magia por el metal, obligando a Albert, Chara, Asriel y Úrsula a brincar para evadirla, su siguiente objetivo fue Chara, quien hizo surgir su espada para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la mocosa, pese a que intentaba verla por cómo era y no a aquella cosa que él conocía... el hecho de ver aquel rostro desfigurado le impedía hacerlo.

Estaba luchando contra Bete Noire otra vez.

Sus propulsores se sincronizaron, manifestando una lanza color naranja de tamaño considerable que chocaba constantemente contra su escudo y su espada, usaba las dos puntas con maestría pese a que intentaba matarlo de verdad "al menos no tiene una guadaña" pensó afortunado, tenía que concentrarse, Bete estaba muerta, ella los había llamado porque los necesitaba.

La joven usó su capucha para desorientarlo, aprovechando ese instante para patearlo directo en el pecho, lo que le provocó caer hacia el piso de abajo, viéndose sola, Lightvale lanzó su arma directo hacia Asriel al mismo tiempo que evadía algunos proyectiles amarillos de Úrsula, Albert y Gregory se sincronizaron disparando una bola de fuego junto a un rayo.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo los ataques rodearla, acercándose a paso rápido. Chara observó desde abajo sorprendido como se dejaba rodear, Asriel estaba igual, ¿acaso se había rendido tan rápido? la verdad es que no.

 _ **"Todos los sistemas recargados: iniciando protocolo de asimilación"**_

Beatrice: _**[Legión]**_ -un domo salió desde el núcleo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían mostrando pupilas color verde azulado, tanto fue el brillo que todos se taparon los ojos, Asriel y Chara ya se hacían una idea del poder utilizado, era algo irónico que fuese empleado contra dos de los rivales que alguna vez la encararon en el mundo del que provenían.

Una de las manos de Gregory, el tridente de Albert, unas cuantas estrellas y lanzas habían caído bajo su control, posicionándose detrás de ella como soldados listos para recibir órdenes.

Gregory: Así que encontraste otra alma para recargar tu exoesqueleto con Miedo, Amber -anunció, recordando la última vez que había estado luchando de esta manera, la noche anterior su poder casi había sido agotado, sin embargo ahora estaba nuevamente en todo su esplendor para enfrentarlos a todos juntos y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba lográndolo.

"Mientras sanaba mis heridas por lo de ayer, me donaron esto pidiéndome que les pusiera un alto... ¡Y LO VOY A HACER, MALDITOS SEAN!"

Con aquel grito de guerra, el ataque fue iniciado; Asriel tomó la defensiva con sus Chaos Saber para comenzar a desviar las lanzas de Úrsula, esta misma comenzó a desviar el tridente de su gobernante que parecía haber adquirido vida propia, Gregory intentaba mantener a raya su mano usando el Blaster que le quedaba y la otra que aún tenía, Albert corría evadiendo la estrella giratoria que había llamado su hijo.

Ahora que estaba desconcentrada, era el turno de Chara para actuar bajo las narices de todos.

"¡BEATRIIIICEEEEE!"

Gritó, llamando su atención, había estado corriendo por las escaleras para regresar hacia arriba, consiguiéndolo junto a un bonus de velocidad, se dirigió hasta la justiciera quien volvió a manifestar su lanza para chocar contra su espada, la onda expansiva producida por el choque fue suficiente para desorientarlos a ambos, pero debido a su determinación, el muchacho recuperó la compostura primero y se lanzó con ella hacia abajo.

 **BAMP**

Se estrelló con ella como amortiguador haciéndola chillar de dolor, sus manos fueron a su bolsillo para coger agujas explosivas, pero el gesto que le hizo con la mano la hizo detenerse, de más estaba decir que no se lo esperaba.

Chara: Quédate quieta o te asesinaran -habló, mirándola seriamente... ahora que la veía de cerca, su rostro pese a ser humano, era muy parecido al de Bete, en especial porque parte de sus labios estaban unidos por hilos de carne solidificada- él y yo... estamos aquí para ayudarte -su brazo señaló al chico cabro, quien en pleno cielo, seguía intentando cortar los ataques rosados que bailaban a su alrededor.

De más estaba decir, que no le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

Beatrice: ¿Ustedes, ayudarme?, ¿es una especie de broma enfermiza o algo? -frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto, claro que no le creía en absoluto su tontería, Dreemurr se frotó el puente de la nariz repetidamente, si quería pruebas entonces se las daría.

"¿Para eso nos invitaste, o no? debo decirlo, esas agujas rosadas que tienes le salvaron la vida a mi hermano cuando los otros nos emboscaron"

Bueno, eso ya era suficiente, aparte de estar trabajando en "El Intermediario", Beatrice estuvo creando sus agujas como una nueva alternativa para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque hasta ahora solo las utilizaba cuando era el momento justo, razón por la cual ni Charles ni nadie más conocía de su existencia, pero si este muchacho lo hacía, debía estarse refiriendo a la que envió como prueba la otra noche.

Beatrice: Entonces es cierto... eres del mundo paralelo -por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de esperanza inundó su corazón como antaño, ¿y cómo no, si tenía a un usuario de determinación como aliado y a un monstruo poderoso como lo era Ángel? o la contraparte de este mejor dicho, ahora sí que tenía oportunidad de poder ganarles a los demás.

Él asintió, abriendo su caja dimensional para sacar de esta un pequeño auricular, que no tardó en entregarle a su nueva... "Aliada" por decirlo de algún modo, era un comunicador especial, hecho por el científico real para hacerse transparente una vez hiciera contacto con la oreja, un prototipo encargado por los miembros del departamento anti monstruos allá en casa.

Chara: no te lo quites, mi hermano Asriel y yo nos mantendremos en contacto contigo -la chiquilla asintió, un ataque desde dentro... bueno, era entendible, más seguro que simplemente revelarse contra ellos en este mismo instante, aún había otros monstruos jefes que podían interferir en sus planes incluso si conseguían derribar a Gregory, Úrsula y Albert- Lo siento Beatrice.

"¿Por qué?"

 **BAM**

Su respuesta fue un puñetazo bien dado a su cara, lo suficiente como para noquearla. Cogiéndola del pescuezo, brincó hasta volver con sus colegas, Gregory ya había conseguido la antimateria, para su mala suerte. Al parecer, con Beatrice inconsciente, los ataques bajo el control de Legión habían sido liberados y desintegrados por sus usuarios respectivos.

"Misión cumplida, hora de irnos a casa"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Último Fragmento: La unión hace la fuerza]-**

Ah, la dulce ironía. Primero en su mundo, y ahora en este, los dos habían terminado cuidando el maldito laboratorio de Gregory justo como lo hicieron con el científico de su mundo, aunque en esta ocasión las cosas irían a mejor, desde aquí podrían intentar efectuar algún ataque con las defensas internas de la base o algo por el estilo, tal vez incluso liberar a Beatrice.

Si no fuera por la maldita inoportuna de Úrsula que no los dejaba en paz.

"Fuhuhuh~ realmente sí que te encargaste de Beatrice allá abajo, nos salvaste a todos de un buen aprieto"

Chara: Lo hice mejor que Ángel y que todos ustedes -sus ojos miraban el teclado del esqueleto, las pantallas, los comandos, pero no podía comprenderlo. Justo como Gaster, Gregory mantenía todo en la tipografía Wing Dings para evitar que alguien no deseado metiese su nariz en donde no le correspondía, tendría que apostarle a la suerte- entonces, ¿dónde la encerramos?

Eso fue suficiente para intrigar a la otra Undyne.

Úrsula: ¿dónde crees? con los otros tontos de su liga de pubertos -eso ya era muy raro, Charles casi siempre iba a las celdas a burlarse de los idiotas esos para quitarles las pocas esperanzas que tenían, en especial por su victoria contra Beatrice la noche anterior, otro factor que impulsaba sus sospechas era que no estaba actuando como un loco sanguinario, lo sabía porque ella era igual- ¿qué pasa contigo? tú y Ángel han estado actuando extraño desde que volvieron de su viaje.

Demonios.

No era momento de que los descubrieran, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer? Tal vez... actuar de forma hostil sirviera: tanto el monstruo como el humano reaccionaron apuntando sus sables y espada hacia la lancera, quien sintió parte de su sangre escapar por el pequeño y diminuto agujero que hizo la hoja carmesí al hacer contacto con su cuello.

Asriel: vuelve a cuestionarnos y te haremos sushi, ¿quedó claro? -incluso siendo un monstruo jefe, no tenía esperanza luchando contra un humano determinación y otro monstruo super poderoso, sin mencionar que estaban en el laboratorio de Gregory, si hacían destrozos allí los tres estarían muertos, por mucho que odiara ser amenazada e intimidada... tendría que cooperar.

"Alto y claro, principito..."

Refunfuñó, saliendo del cuarto cuando bajaron sus armas. Ambos viajeros temporales volvieron a quedar solos, ahora tenían tiempo para intentar descubrir como manipular la computadora sin levantar sospechas, ¡el destino finalmente estaba de su lado!

O eso creían.

Úrsula no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, si bien ella no era la indicada para detectar si algo estaba bien o no con Ángel y Charles al cien por ciento, había una persona que sí. Sacando su teléfono, comenzó a marcar su número, pese a que estaban en el mismo edificio, era mejor comunicarse a distancia, este lugar era demasiado grande como para irla a buscar personalmente... eso, y que no quería enfurecerla.

"¿Aló? soy yo, Úrsula, iré al grano: Algo anda mal con Charles y Ángel, tú los conoces mejor que yo. Están en el laboratorio de Gregory, te lo encargo."

Mientras el destino estaba en contra con sus disfraces, las cosas no le iban tan bien a Beatrice tampoco, pues en la zona de la prisión tanto el científico como su monarca estaban preparando todos los materiales necesarios para desmoralizarla, para hacerla hablar. Y da la casualidad, que justo habían finalizado.

Gregory: antes de continuar con nuestro plan... -tomando una picana eléctrica, el cerebro de toda la operación observó a su prisionera, Beatrice estaba encadenada a una silla, su exoesqueleto había sido removido de su cuerpo para evitar posibles percances, además, Albert se estaba asegurando de que los otros muchachos estuviesen viendo como torturarían a su líder para destruir los vestigios finales de su fe- nos dirás si nos dejaste alguna otra sorpresa en ese otro mundo.

Pese a todo, ella sonreía, porque debía demostrarse fuerte para sus aliados que la miraban desde sus celdas, debía mantener la esperanza, aún había una oportunidad de poder escapar, de poder ganar, con las contrapartes de Charles y Ángel allí afuera, podían seguir luchando.

Beatrice: ¿Por qué?, ¿no le gustan las sorpresas, doctor Gregory? -retó, guiñándole un ojo como burla, si bien había estado actuando tan cobardemente la noche anterior cuando le robaron al Intermediario, el haber estado con aquella familia y haber recibido la última alma que impulsaba su equipo le había devuelto las fuerzas necesarias para continuar luchando, más ahora estando apoyada por no uno, sino dos aliados poderosos.

Gregory miró a Albert, quien contestó con un "hazlo": su mano presionó el botón de encendido de los rectángulos que sostenía, para luego dirigirlos directo al cuerpo de Lightvale.

Beatrice: HYAAAAAAAAAAA -Gritó, sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo mediante su sangre, era un dolor insoportable, quienes no tenían fuerza de voluntad suficiente, dejaron de mirar la atroz escena, no podían ver como su líder era hecha pedazos poco a poco- AAAHAHAHAHA, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!, ¡HACE COSQUILLITAS! -Pero transformó la agonía en carcajadas, aún con todo el dolor esparciéndose junto a la electricidad, Gregory quitó sus instrumentos del cuerpo de la joven, pese a que fuesen enemigos, la respetaba. Si iba a morir hoy junto a todos esos mocosos, iba a saberlo.

"Puede que te resulte difícil creerlo, pero admiro tu espíritu, es más fuerte que el de otros humanos... "

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"Incluso luego de que asesináramos a los siete magos y a tus dos hermanos, luchaste valientemente contra nosotros"**_

Llevado de la mano por sus recuerdos, pareció ver el día en que la pequeña peliazul tuvo su brillante plan de llevarlos a todos ellos hacia la planta química de la ciudad, buscando transformarlos en polvo usando alguno de los tantos tanques que tenía el pequeño edificio.

Amber y Charles luchaban en medio de todos los tanques, en más de alguna ocasión la peliazul intentó activar los susodichos para iniciar un derrame por todo el sitio, pero él no se despegaba de ella, sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

La espada del muchacho chocaba constantemente contra las garras de Lightvale, la susodicha pegó un saltó estrellando sus pies contra el escudo del usuario de determinación, viendo que sostenía su peso con el instrumento circular, aprovechó para recargar sus propulsores y aumentar la potencia de sus zarpas, dirigiéndolas directo a su cuerpo.

 _ **"Aunque al final no sirvió de nada"**_

 **BOOOM**

Su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando una bola de fuego impactó directo en su espalda, alejándola del humano. Ángel había interferido para salvar a su hermano de una muerte segura, y ahora era momento de Charles para vengarse, había querido ahogarlos a todos en ácido, ¿no? bueno.. ¿qué mejor forma que devolverle el favor?

Por suerte, los eruditos que trabajaban allí hacían muchas pruebas con aquellas sustancias corrosivas, no fue difícil encontrar un tubo de ensayo, ni tampoco apresarla con el modo gravitacional del esqueleto. Amber alzó la cabeza, aún aturdida, viendo como su enemigo jurado se acercaba a ella jugueteando con el pequeño frasco de cristal, su cuerpo entero intentaba empujarla de allí, tenía que escapar.

Más cerca... más cerca...

"¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!"

Determinación hizo oídos sordos ante sus constantes plegarias, en su lugar, tomó el pequeño tubo de cristal con su mano y lo lanzó directo al rostro de la muchacha, quien pegó un grito de dolor sintiendo los vidrios incrustados, la carne comenzó a volverse líquida, casi parecía animal por los bramidos inhumanos que estaba pegando, ellos se fueron, dejándola sola con su dolor.

Aquel día, Amber Lightvale había muerto, asesinada por Charles Dreemurr con un tubo de ensayo cargado con ácido.

 _ **"Pero tu mente no sucumbió completamente a la locura al verte desfigurada..."**_

Rió. Rió y rió, viéndose fijamente al espejo, como parte de sus labios había quedado fundida, los nervios de su rostro habían quedado completamente anulados, pellizcarse o cortarse no le producían ninguna sensación ahora. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, mientras lloraba, para dejar escapar sus carcajadas, no podía contenerse, ya no era más Amber Lightvale, no era un ser humano como tal, ¿qué clase de humano podía tener aquel rostro tan horrible? incluso parte de su nariz había sido derretida.

 _ **"Cambiaste tu nombre a Beatrice y te teñiste el pelo para crear a tu alter-ego, y luego reuniste un patético grupo de adolescentes en un último intento contra nosotros"**_

Ese día era el definitivo. Todos los monstruos jefes, junto a Charles y los Dreemurr, contra la recién nacida Beatrice y niños prodigio de los seis rasgos para terminar el trabajo que empezaron los siete magos hacía mucho tiempo, la batalla tuvo lugar en toda la ciudad, casi pareció una guerra, pese a que duró dos días completos, se sintieron como años.

Pese a ser solo mocosos comparados con todos ellos siguieron luchando, porque debían brindar esperanza al mundo.

 _ **"Y luego, cuando todos tus aliados cayeron, aún creías que podías salvar este mundo"**_

Pero al final, fueron derrotados por la inexperiencia. Ella fue la última en pie, y hubiera continuado luchando de no ser porque su exoesqueleto estaba casi sin energías, porque estaba ampliamente superada en número -eran seis monstruos y un humano contra una sola humana- por lo que decidió escapar, porque tenía un plan; si ya no le quedaban aliados en este mundo para ayudarla, entonces solo tenía que buscar en uno distinto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gregory: pero todos los humanos pueden ser vencidos, y yo pretendo ser quien te venza -sus herramientas de tortura ya estaban recargadas, era momento de reanudar las preguntas, luego de sacarle hasta la última pizca de información que pudiese tener, la ejecutarían frente a todos los mocosos que la siguieron, justo como hicieron con los siete magos antes que ellos- dime lo que sabes, Amber.

 _"Se fuerte compañera, los destinos de nuestro mundo y el tuyo están en juego, pero si quieren que hables, hazlo"_

Aparentemente el comunicador aún podía resistir todas las descargas que había recibido y seguiría recibiendo, por lo que su moral no estaría tan por el suelo. Muy bien... Agate y Copper siempre le dijeron que tenía madera de chismosa, era hora de comprobar su teoría.

Beatrice: Solo dime lo que quieres de mi -contestó jadeante, tenía que aparentar estar "rota" mental y físicamente para hacerles caer en la trampa, cosa que el esqueleto y su rey creyeron de inmediato, jubiloso, dejó salir un "excelente" para festejar, haciéndola rabiar... solo esperaba que esos dos tontos se diesen prisa con el plan que tuviesen, tal vez fuese una inventora y maestra de la tecnología, pero manipular una estúpida computadora era juego de niños para cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no si todo estaba en un lenguaje distinto al que ellos podían entender.

Chara: bien... creo que si presiono esta tecla iremos al menú de seguridad -durante todo este tiempo habían estado usando un traductor para poder orientarse por los distintos menús a su disposición, habían tenido algunos significados que hacían muy poco sentido, pero se las habían arreglado para memorizarse algunos, entre ellos la palabra "si" que tenían en un cuadro con símbolos verdes que según Asriel, decía "desbloquear"- prepara tu escape, encontramos un modo de liberarte a ti y a los otros.

"No haría eso si fuera tú, mi niño"

Una bola de fuego le obligó a brincar, lastimándose un poco por la acción tan brusca. Asriel y Chara se vieron cara a cara con quien menos esperaba: La otra Toriel, que justo como Albert y Ángel, manipulaba fuego azul y tenía pelaje gris, contrario a la que ellos conocían, no usaba vestido, sino más bien una toga con capucha y una corona alrededor.

"Verán, yo conozco a mis hijos... y no se comportan como ninguno de ustedes"

Disparó una bola de fuego en contra del monstruo ojiverde, quien contestó haciendo aparecer su Chaos Saber en un movimiento arriesgado: lo utilizó como si fuera un bate de béisbol, devolviéndole el ataque a su madre, la otra fue noqueada al instante de forma anticlimática, quedando noqueada... así que de allí venía la pésima guardia que Ángel tenía.

Fuese como fuese, las sutilezas se habían acabado, era hora de entrar en acción cara a cara.

 _"Cambio de planes, iremos directamente hacia ti pero necesitaremos que nos guíes"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Beatrice: te diré todo lo que pueda -jadeó, contestándole tanto al esqueleto como a sus compañeros, era hora de hablar en acertijos, no era su fuerte pero era mejor que simplemente revelar todo lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba poder burlar a esos dos locos lo suficiente hasta que llegaran a su rescate.

Gregory: si, lo harás -al menos ya comenzaba a cooperar, su trabajo se había aminorado, por lo que dispuesto a relajarse, encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, los esqueletos no tenían pulmones, pero eso no impedía sentir sus huesos calentarse bajo el humo caliente del tabaco- ¿cuál era tu plan para vencernos?

 _"Estamos en un largo corredor curvado en el piso cincuenta, sector noreste"_

Beatrice: solo quedaban cinco pasos para ganar, pero me descubriste y mi plan se fue hacia la izquierda, directo al sur, todo me salió mal como si fueran números negativos jajajaja~ -intentó reír de forma sarcástica, al mismo tiempo que les daba pistas intentaba hacer sentido con sus frases, en este caso quería hacer parecer que estaba vencida, al mismo tiempo ambos príncipes captaron bien sus instrucciones: cinco pasos a la izquierda y luego girar al sur, quedando justo frente a una puerta con un título bastante particular- lo que me llevó a un desastre total.

Según su memoria sobre este lugar, los dos debían estar frente a la puerta del "salón de desastres" donde se reunían a comer, ¿cómo lo sabían? simple, alguna vez esta fue la base de los siete magos donde vivían y compartían como una gran familia feliz, pero entonces se liberaron los monstruos, comandados por Albert y lo destruyeron todo.

Gregory: ¡Detalles, quiero más detalles! -exigió, esto era bastante curioso, podía entender que estaba hablando de cómo fue derrotada por ellos -y la forma en que lo hacía era bastante creativa- pero nada que les sirviese, quería saber qué buscaba exactamente con ese otro mundo, como lo conoció, como aprendió del multiverso.

 _"Beatrice, ya estamos en el salón de desastres, ¿ahora hacia dónde?"_

Beatrice: bien, pero solo si me dejas tomarme un respiro, estoy exhausta -si no recordaba mal, debía haber un conducto de ventilación por alguna parte del techo, Shane lo había hecho instalar porque a Mila le gustaba freír casi todo lo que encontrara y como resultado, toda la maldita cafetería siempre pasaba con aquel desagradable olor a frituras que arruinaba el apetito.

Desgraciadamente, el tiempo se le había acabado.

Gregory: Espera... derecha, izquierda, sur... tus respuestas no tienen sentido -la miró fijamente, algo no estaba bien, su sexto sentido se lo decía- tus respuestas suenan más como si fuera un... un código -ella sonrió, había sido descubierta, pero aun así estaba feliz, porque sentía dentro de su alma íntegra y amable que el momento de su sublevación estaba más cerca que nunca- nos has mantenido distraídos mientras les pasas instrucciones a tus aliados, ¡maldita perra!

La picana fue dirigida otra vez al pecho de Beatrice, quien se retorció de dolor como si fuera una cobaya, Albert mientras tanto se dirigió hasta la computadora, no tenía caso seguir resguardando las celdas, esos malditos miserables no iban a salir de allí, sin mencionar que el escuchar la palabra "aliados" los había dejado muy sorprendidos, tanto así que se mostraban renuentes a caer.

Albert: localiza a mis hijos -exigió, algunos cuartos aparecieron en la pantalla del monitor, hasta que se mostró a ambos chicos yendo a rastras por los conductos- así que están allí arriba... bien, siempre quise probar el mecanismo anti plagas -su dedo fue a la pantalla, más precisamente al dibujo del ventilador en los planos.

 **Bing~**

 **FUSHHHHHHHH~**

Arriba, la gateada de los muchachos se detuvo cuando una enorme brisa se hizo presente y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia atrás, Asriel intentó flotar para detener el empuje del viento pero solo terminó con Chara estrellándose sobre él, la fuerza de la ventisca era demasiada para sus cuerpos.

Y el sonido constante de la hélice, que cada vez sonaba más cerca, solo los ponía más nerviosos.

"¡Asriel, usa una bola de fuego antes de que nos volvamos papilla!"

Cogiendo con un brazo al castaño, usó el otro para genera su sable embutido con una bola de fuego, para luego lanzarlo directo hacia el centro del ventilador, explotando en pedazos. Viendo una salida, los dos muchachos usaron sus piernas para golpear una rejilla, habían conseguido salir intactos.

Chara: no quiero volver a meterme a un sistema de ventilación en lo que me quede de vida -resopló, incorporándose para luego sacudirse el polvo, habían terminado en lo que parecía ser una sala memorial, porque había cuadros de personas que ninguno reconocían pero que tenían pintadas los siete rasgos, presumiblemente las generaciones pasadas de los siete magos.

"¡Tranquilo, tu vida no durará mucho más!"

Enviando una medialuna de energía, el muchacho repelió una lanza, cortesía de Úrsula quien había aparecido acompañada por la otra Toriel y Albert. Muy bien, las cosas acaban de complicarse, por lo menos la cabra seguía algo aturdida tras recibir su propio ataque.

"Sabía que había algo mal con ustedes, pero Talia era la más indicada para descubrirlo... ¿tienen algunas últimas palabras antes de morir?"

Asriel: ... ¡CORRE! -gritó, estrellando una bola de fuego contra el suelo para generar una nube de humo, tendrían que ir a buscar a Beatrice de inmediato. Chara cooperó con su estrategia lanzando varias olas de energía hacia las luces del techo sumiéndolos en la oscuridad, había obligado al par de manipuladores de piroquinesis a usar sus flamas para poder ver- ¡BEATRICE, HICIMOS UN BOQUETE EN LA PARED IZQUIERDA DE SALA CON CUADROS!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

 _"Caminen hasta la derecha por el ala este, debería haber dos puertas de color-"_

 **BOOOM**

Oh, justo a tiempo.

Los dos muchachos fueron con su aliada, quitándole las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su silla. Lightvale miró fijamente a Chara y Asriel, y estos le devolvieron la mirada, los parecidos con quienes conocían eran enormes, pero ya los actos habían probado que eran seres de confianza.

Beatrice: por favor, díganme que en su mundo hay más gente como ustedes -pidió, colocándose su exoesqueleto otra vez, ni Albert ni Gregory lo habían destruido, probablemente para mantenerlo como trofeo tras su ejecución, el poder estaba casi en su máxima capacidad por la batalla acontecida anterior a su captura.

Chara: muchísimos, compañera -respondió, ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo oficial, tanto él como su hermano dieron por fin sus nombres reales, Beatrice tenía que admitir que eran mucho mejores que "Charles" y "Ángel", lo mismo se aplicaba con ella comparando "Betty" con el suyo.

"Se acabó la fiesta héroes, les superamos en número"

Albert, Gregory, Úrsula, Talia y el otro Mettaton habían aparecido, listos para el combate. Cinco monstruos jefes, contra dos humanos y un monstruo, definitivamente las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. O al menos, no por mucho tiempo.

 **CRASH**

Chara estrelló su espada contra el tablero de control a un lado de la silla, desactivando las celdas que contenían a los otros humanos: era hora de la guerra una vez más.

Pero en esta ocasión, sin Charles de su lado, ellos tenían las de ganar.

"¡MÁTENLOS!"

Úrsula lanzó una lluvia de lanzas que fue contrarrestada por un niño de amabilidad muy parecido a Cam, uno de los estudiantes de Toriel de donde ellos provenían. La muchacha con el rasgo de integridad corrió a toda velocidad para empezar a pelear con patadas contra el otro Mettaton.

Albert por el otro lado lanzó su tridente junto a unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia Chara, quien armado con su espada y el cuchillo real envió una medialuna doble lo suficientemente potente como para destruir las esferas azuladas y al arma del monarca, obligándolo a tomar acción evasiva.

Beatrice con sus medialunas triangulares comenzó a pelear contra Gregory con cierta dificultad debido a su ventaja de poder usar sus Blasters para volar, pero fue apoyada rápidamente por una muchacha de ojos naranjas con el rasgo de valentía que usando bolas de fuego para propagarlas a su alrededor, transformó el aire en un campo minado.

 **BOOM**

Hizo su cuerpo chocando contra una de las esferas, quemándose. Talia contenía a un muchacho con el rasgo de perseverancia y a uno con el de justicia, el joven ojimorado hizo uso de su cuaderno y congeló los brazos de la cabra, dándole la oportunidad a su compañero para conectar una ola de disparos directos.

No podían creerlo... estaban perdiendo.

Ángel y Charles eran más importantes de lo que se habían imaginado, ahora es cuando se daban cuenta.

El otro Mettaton mientras tanto, comenzó a intentar asestar patadas a su enemiga de cabello negro, quien bloqueaba con maestría sus ataques y estocadas dadas con sus tacones afilados, al parecer los nervios y la ira estaban comiéndoselo vivo, pues sus ataques no eran tan certeros como recordaba.

Acumulando magia en sus piernas, consiguió recubrir sus pies con una ligera capa azul que ganó pinchos, dándose cuenta de su ataque especial, el moreno también preparó su cañón para volarle la cabeza, recargando magia tan pronto como pudiera, el brillo rosado alertó a Integridad, quien atacó de inmediato, rebanándole el brazo.

"¡¿Q-qué?!"

El muchacho con el rasgo de amabilidad le pegó una tacleada usando su escudo, dirigiéndose directo a impactar contra la pared de una de las celdas, saltó estando a pocos metros del muro para aumentar la fuerza del choque, llegando a estrellarlo directo en la pared, volvió hacia afuera para apretar el botón, encarcelándolo.

Uno menos, quedaban cuatro.

Úrsula comenzó a tener dificultades, pues en vez de luchar solo contra el muchacho amabilidad, tendría que aguantar a su compañera integridad, las piernas con pinchos que constantemente se estrellaban contra sus antebrazos comenzaban a dolerle, pese a que trataba de defenderse con su lanza, no lo conseguía.

Era rebanada al instante, y su lluvia no surtía efecto por las barreras verduzcas.

Decidida a ganar, comenzó a aplicar las flechas rastreadoras, que empezaron a danzar alrededor de las dos féminas constantemente, buscando derribar a la humana. Pese a esto, sus esfuerzos no se vieron recompensados, gracias a las barreras y su control sobre sus piernas, podía evadir sus ataques con extrema facilidad, tanto así que fue capaz de contener su lanza con una pierna, dejándola en un forcejeo por algunos momentos.

Momentos en los que Chara aprovechó para interrumpir su combate con Albert y enviar dos medialunas determinación directamente a la espalda de la albina, quien estando con la guardia baja, las recibió en su totalidad, gritando de dolor. Bien, al parecer ella no tenía el modo "Undying" como Undyne.

En medio de su dolor, Integridad golpeó la cabeza de su rival usando todo su peso, noqueándola como resultado, lo que le permitió encarcelarla también, ahora solo quedaban tres y Talia no aguantaría mucho peleando contra Justicia y Perseverancia a la vez, sus bolas de fuego pese a ser poderosas, no podían contener dos rasgos combinados.

Ella había tenido que pasar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el de alma amarilla, sus proyectiles eran letales por lo que mientras menos estuviese disparando, mejor le iría. Sus puños embutidos con fuego comenzaron a sobrepasar los dedos con ráfagas del humano, cuya derrota era evidenciada por los moretones y múltiples heridas que estaba recibiendo.

Tanto fue así que recibió una esfera directo en la cara, mandándolo a volar. Viéndose libre, dio la vuelta para encarar a Perseverancia, quien sosteniendo su libro con su izquierda, usó la derecha para encerrarla en un círculo mágico. La esposa de Albert se agachó, esparciendo fuego a su alrededor para intentar quebrar su prisión.

Sudor recorría la piel del muchacho, Amabilidad curaba a Justicia tan rápido como podía e Integridad ya se estaba preparando para luchar. Talia se vio libre y se lanzó contra su anterior captor, siendo interceptada por las patadas de la morena, quien por primera vez empezó a verse en dificultades, ella era más resistente y su fuego la estaba quemando.

Su pierna fue agarrada por la mano derecha de la hembra con pelaje gris, aplicándole graves quemaduras que la hicieron gritar, había quedado fuera de combate con un solo agarre, mismo destino que sufriría perseverancia cuando Talia emplearía el cuerpo de la pobre como proyectil, embistiéndolo con este y noqueándolo en el proceso.

Solo quedaban amabilidad y Justicia, por lo menos este último ya había recuperado la consciencia, por lo que aprovechando que estaba algo lejos de ellos, comenzó a dispararle: las bolas de fuego y las balas amarillas chocaron repetidamente, pero J mostró ser superior gracias a que él tardaba menos en atacar que ella.

Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a ser tiroteado repetidamente, la potencia no era suficiente como para matarla pero si para lastimarla y hacerla retroceder hasta que sin darse cuenta, fue metida en una de las celdas: justo cuando estaba por liberarse con una potente llamarada, un disparo hacia el panel de control cerró la puerta.

Solo faltaban los muchachos.

Albert y Chara tenían un combate más que igualado, en lo que al castaño se refería, nunca pensó estar luchando contra su propio padre -o una versión paralela de este mejor dicho- pero no era nada imposible, su espada y cuchillo chocaban constantemente contra el tridente del monstruo cabra, quien usaba ambas puntas para defenderse.

Usando su fuego, transformó su arma en una herramienta aún más peligrosa, Chara brincó hacia la derecha evadiendo una estocada, rechazando otra que vino casi al instante con su espada, empezó a intentar apuñalarlo, fallando también pues pese a ser tan grande, no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un gran guerrero.

Buscando cambiar la situación, el rey apartó al castaño de su lado con tanta brusquedad que consiguió sacarlo de balance por unos instantes, instantes en que aprovechó para dirigir su tridente directo a su cuerpo, Determinación II apenas consiguió reaccionar lo suficiente como para activar su escudo y protegerse, pero pronto sentiría lo mismo que su contraparte cuando lucharon en el laboratorio.

Gritó adolorido por las llamas, si bien consiguió sobrevivir, su defensa había sido traspasada y su brazo ahora estaba siendo quemado, la mirada del hombre cabra no mostraba clemencia, iba a torturarlo antes de exterminarlo. Pero ese terminaría siendo su más grande error, porque pese a que Chara tenía un brazo inutilizado, aún le quedaba el otro y el cuchillo real.

Pegando un corte al aire, envió una medialuna con todo su poder directo al pecho de Albert, quien había bajado la guarda por usar sus dos manos para seguir ensartando su tridente en Chara. Por ello, no alcanzó a defenderse y fue apartado de él, siendo enviado directo a la pared, había quedado noqueado. Asriel, abandonó el combate contra Gregory para encerrar a la versión alterna de su padre.

Solo faltaba uno.

Beatrice: ¡TU PIERDES, WING DINGS! -gritó triunfal la contraparte de Bete Noire, él había dejado de luchar, por lo tanto ella también lo hizo, pese a sus enormes ganas de vengar a sus hermanos, no le mataría si en realidad estaba dispuesto a renunciar, Copper se había esforzado mucho para inculcarle valores que no serían tirados a la basura por una tonta venganza.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Beatrice"

Aterrizando en donde antes estaba la silla de torturas, el esqueleto sacó un control de su bata, al activarlo, desde el suelo surgió una bomba, la que había estado preparando durante todo este tiempo, había estado debajo de ella y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Talia: ¡Hazlo Gregory, destruye el mundo de Chara y Asriel! -alentó la madre de los desaparecidos en la otra dimensión, importándole poco su bienestar, pese a que los amaba, la venganza era más importante para ella, por lo tanto era mejor sacrificarlos y llevarse todo un planeta que perder y ser humillados.

"Desafortunadamente, mi reina, el proyector de agujeros de gusano no está en mi posesión, ellos lo tienen"

Talia: ¡¿Qué?! -eso no era nada bonito bueno, si no tenía el aparato para llevarla a la otra dimensión ¿entonces por qué activarla en primer lugar?, ¿acaso estaba loco o algo?- ¡entonces desactívala antes de que nos mates a todos pedazo de idiota!

"Lo siento, no lo haré: verá reina mía, a mí nunca me ha gustado perder, por ese motivo pienso que si tengo la oportunidad de elegir entre perder por completo o llevarme a toda la competencia conmigo, prefiero esto últi-"

Antes de terminar su frase, el científico real fue apuñalado por una aguja rosada directo en su cráneo, que explotó no muchos segundos después, siendo Beatrice la causante.

Beatrice: Eso... fue por mi hermano y mi hermana -el haber querido matarlos a todos fue motivo suficiente para acabar con él, por primera vez había tenido la oportunidad de usar sus agujas explosivas y no podía estar más satisfecha con el resultado, ese idiota sí que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que hablar- ¡Chara, Asriel, intenten cargar la bomba, voy a abrir un portal! -anunció, comenzando a teclear unos números en el Intermediario.

El par de hermanos consiguió cargar el aparato de destrucción masiva con sus hombros, segundos después un portal fue abierto por su nueva aliada, tanto el humano como su mejor amigo se miraron antes de asentir, "uno, dos, tres" dijeron al mismo tiempo, aventándola por el agujero negro, que no tardó en cerrarse.

Todo había salido bien.

Chara: tengo curiosidad... ¿a dónde la enviaste? -sonrió, masajeándose un poco la espalda, pese a ser un artefacto de pequeñas proporciones, era extremadamente pesado, quizás tuviese dolores el día de mañana, pero bueno, si existía la posibilidad de faltar a la escuela no iba a quejarse.

Beatrice: Tierra ciento dieciséis, mundo zombie. No puedes matarlo -contestó alzando los hombros de forma descuidada, aquellas horribles criaturas nunca sentirían dolor o la muerte, por lo tanto su planeta era la opción más apropiada para contener la bomba de Greg.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Epilogo: un gran fin de semana]-**

Era momento de partir, Chara lo sabía, Asriel lo sabía... y Beatrice también.

Chara: empezaste algo hoy, amiga -frente a frente, los mejores amigos y quien en su mundo fue su peor enemiga, aquí había resultado ser su más grande aliada y la defensora del bien, por ello debían darle sus respetos, debían sincerarse, pues esta sería la última vez que se verían- empezaste una nueva era de lucha contra el mal. Le devolviste la esperanza a este mundo, a los monstruos y los humanos.

La otra Bete guardó silencio por unos segundos, absorta en aquellos hermosos ojos rojos hipnotizantes... una lágrima descendió por su ojo derecho, que fue limpiada casi inmediatamente. Recuerdos tontos sobre su tonto hermano mayor la atormentarían por el resto de su vida, pero los atesoraría a cada momento como tributo a su memoria.

Beatrice: Sea quien sea mi contraparte en su mundo, Chara... Asriel... espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de devolverles el favor que yo les deberé a partir de hoy -contestó, dándole un abrazo a los dos, por fin la última barrera de enemistad cayó y los dos correspondieron el gesto, abrazándola por el cuello y la cintura.

Asriel: C-Creo que eso no va a ser posible... ella se fue hace mucho tiempo, Beatrice -la muerte de eso había sido una bendición para su mundo, los últimos vestigios de una época olvidada por la historia, transformados en un ser abominable que se alimentaba de almas humanas, fueron completamente erradicados de la existencia.

"Heh... supongo que se lo merecía"

Susurró separándose. Ambos amigos abrieron un portal en dirección a su hogar, volteando a verla por última vez, se despidieron con un movimiento de brazos, Ángel y Charles llegaron al mismo tiempo que se fueron, cargando con el Intermediario en su caja dimensional.

Beatrice suspiró, cogiendo el artefacto que había salvado su mundo con cariño, dándole una última mirada antes de destruirlo con un pisotón.

Había mucho trabajo que hacer, pero al menos sabía que no estaba sola.

Ya no más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

De regreso en casa, el par de mejores amigos se encontraba ordenando todo el desastre que habían causado con su combate de bolas de papel y la pelea entre sus alternos, iba a ser un trabajo duro, porque realmente habían hecho un tremendo lío, quizás Gaster se enfureciera, mamá les castigaría y papá les privaría un largo rato de sus videojuegos, pero todo había valido la pena.

Ese día fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban.

"Azzy tuvo la razón... fue el mejor fin de semana de todos los tiempos"

Pensó Chara para sus adentros, estirando una hoja de papel arrugada.

 **Fin.**


	24. Perro faldero

**Ya tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Brisk, y este es algo peculiar. Undertale y Deltarune pertenecen a Toby Fox y Betty a Camila Cuevas. También debo agregar que esto es una adaptación del one-shot titulado "Shinjuku Ablaze" escrito por "darkrestorer", denle todo el crédito a él, pues sin la original esta adaptación no existiría, mis cambios a la original fueron mínimos.**

 **Advertencia: Este one-shot contiene lemon, leer bajo su propia discreción.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **AU: Deltaglitch.**

 **One-shot: Perro faldero.**

 **Pareja: Frisk x Betty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: la reina rosa]-**

Sentada en su trono, la mujer de cabello bicolor tomó la copa color dorado que reposaba en su brazo derecho, bebiendo su contenido. El vino tinto descendió por su garganta trayendole algo de relajo, el contenido bajó hasta la mitad y volvió a dejar la copa donde la encontró, para dirigir su mirada al soldado, frunciendo el ceño.

 _"¡No me hagas repetirme! mientras más nueva sea la información sobre los ataques, ¡mejor!, ¡sigue trayéndome reportes!, mientras más duro trabajemos, menores son sus posibilidades de atacarnos, ¿quieres seguir viviendo?, ¡SIGUE LUCHANDO!"_

Exclamó con un tono autoritario la monarca de manto blanco, si bien a ojos extranjeros podria decirse que estaba furiosa, era todo lo contrario: era severidad, de hecho como muy pocas veces hoy Bete Noire estaba de buen humor, de allí la pequeña cola frente a su trono con noticias listas para ser oídas.

"¡Si señora, hemos añadido tres trenes de suministros para traer tablas de arcilla cada hora!"

Habló un hombre de cabello castaño con armadura, un soldado en pocas palabras. Con un movimiento de su mano, fue ordenada su retirada, al lado derecho de ella estaba parado un hombre de cabello rosado con ojos del mismo color, escribiendo en una tableta el reporte diario, miró hacia el frente para indicar al siguiente que pasara, pero en lugar de palabras como el anterior, entregó una tabla de arcilla.

Bete: ¿La lista de envíos?... hum, los barcos de la ciudad vecina están siendo atrasados, ¿acaso esos bandidos han puesto una guarida en los caminos? -susurró la mujer, acariciando su mentón con su mano libre, sus párpados se juntaron para concentrarse, sus ojos vieron fijamente al muchacho que le había entregado el reporte, devolviéndoselo casi al instante- Envía treinta hombres a los cuarteles del este para que despejen el paso. Roy puede hacerse cargo, es su ciudad natal. La conoce bien.

"¡SI SEÑORA!"

Replicó asustado por la mirada de su monarca, huyó a paso rápido para cumplir con su orden lo más rápido posible -aunque el miedo era otro factor considerable- otra tabla llegó a las manos de la muchacha, quien leyó inmediatamente su contenido, los astrólogos habían mandado su reporte y de recompensa recibirían un collar de Lapislázuli.

Los minutos transcurrieron junto a las tablas, los reportes, las noticias. Hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos.

 _"Akumu"_

El muchacho de cabello rosado detuvo su mano, mirando a su soberana con ojos atentos, Noire terminó su contenido, su buen humor aún no estaba apaciguado, este día prometía ser bastante provechoso para los habitantes del reino, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas de inmediato.

 _"Escuché que la hija de Thomas está dando a luz. Envíale una prostituta sagrada para asistirla, junto a algunas frutas del bosque de lirios negros. Y sácalo de las líneas frontales, dale tres días de descanso. Ver la cara de su nieto le dará coraje para defender mis tierras"_

Akumu: Entendido, mi señora -usando fuerza bruta para arrancar un trozo sin usar de su tabla para escribir el reporte diario, el muchacho transcribió las palabras exactas de su ama, entregándola de inmediato a un soldado encargado de la puerta. Realmente había amanecido de buen humor hoy, como pocas veces.

Bete Noire no acostumbraba a ser de esta manera ni con su círculo de confianza ni menos para con sus vasallos, algo muy bueno tendría que haberle pasado para terminar así, ¿tal vez fue el alma que se tragó esta mañana?, imposible saber. Lo malo de estar así, era que luego de oír sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de su tierra no tenía nada más que hacer, normalmente ahora saldría a pisotear los espíritus de los ciudadanos o a presumir de quien era, pero era impensable en este estado anímico.

Así era su vida: con el buen ánimo venía el aburrimiento.

Su vida de tirana -¿para qué mentir? no era buena persona-, su legado de reina, pasado por su madre Agate. Afortunadamente ya sea por sus instintos o por su infinita suerte, siempre alcanzaba a llegarle el buen humor para contentar a todos antes de que surgiera una rebelión, luego volvía a su estado tiránico natural y la misma volvía a ser un secreto a voces, creando un bucle infinito.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba los detalles naranjas de sus columnas, detestaba su palacio debido a la monotonía, pero amaba la ciudad y los barrios por lo diferentes que eran sus vidas, por la diferencia de las personas, por sus reacciones al verla y al humillarlos o degradarlos.

Por suerte, tenía otro segmento que podría entretenerla en estas circunstancias.

Bete: Akumu, tráeme mi guadaña y mis llaves -exigió cruzada de brazos, observando detenidamente la entrada al cuarto del trono, estaba más que nada centrada en sus propios pensamientos, quizás era momento de pegarle una visita a ese miserable maniático bueno para nada... la idea era atrayente, tanto que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- Oh, y dame tres inyecciones de Miedo concentrado, nunca está de más ser precavida cuando se trata de él.

A sabiendas de quien estaba hablando, el consejero replicó con un "si" automático, retirándose con una reverencia. Nunca entendería cual era la manía que tenía su ama de visitar aquellas catacumbas tan oscuras y asquerosas, pero no era quien para cuestionar sus métodos de entretención.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El techo del calabozo era como el vacío mismo del cielo en el mundo oscuro, ni un solo destello de las llamadas "estrellas" que gozaban los iluminados del otro mundo, pero había una diferencia: Bete y el resto del mundo oscuro gozaban de la naturaleza o de las gentes, ¿aquí abajo en el calabozo? no había nada más que oscuridad, arañas y humedad.

"Buu huu huuu~ buu huu huu~"

Bueno, si había algo más.

El sonido de los llantos peor fingidos que había oído en toda su vida no se hicieron esperar, de tan vacío que estaban hacían eco junto a sus pasos, un sentimiento mezclado entre ira y emoción surgió dentro suyo, brotando como destellos en sus iris, el manojo de llaves tintineó, los barrotes rojos oxidados y descuidados la recibieron junto al silencio, al parecer cerró la bocaza sin siquiera habérselo ordenado.

Pese a que no podía verlo, lo sentía.

Bete: Al parecer, sigues siendo tan retrasado mental como siempre, gusano -habló con visible desagrado y odio en su voz, desde la oscuridad un par de puntos rojos surgieron en contraste con los suyos, acompañados de una dentadura perfecta, una mueca sonriente que a cualquiera aterraría.

"¿Qué se le ofrece mi reina todopoderosa?, ¿acaso necesita potencia de fuego?~ nunca viene a verme a no ser que esté de buen humor o tenga varios inconvenientes con el mundo oscuro"

Maldito mequetrefe sabelotodo, mientras la mirada que le daba era una de casi amistad, la suya era una de repudio total, como si viera a una hormiga insignificante o algo por el estilo, si tan solo pudiera ejecutarlo frente a todo el reino como tanto anhelaba una parte de ella, pero renegar de la fuerza que tenía en el campo de batalla sería un acto propio de una idiota.

Bete: estaba de buen humor hasta que vine a verte -contestó metiendo la llave en la puerta, para luego abrirla de una patada, los orbes rojizos parecieron hundirse más en la oscuridad al verla entrar a la celda, la única entrada fue cerrada con un movimiento de su mano tras guardarse el manojo en el bolsillo- ¿qué estás haciendo?

La luz del cuarto pareció encenderse con esa pregunta, dejando ver un muchacho de cabello castaño visiblemente desordenado y descuidado, vestido con un traje rojizo y la cara pintada de blanco, el detalle más destacable era la nariz rojiza similar a un tomate. Un payaso con todas las letras.

En efecto, aquí estaba encerrado el único usuario de determinación de esta era que se conocía hasta hace unos días cuando el reino del sur fue aparentemente "liberado" por los supuestos iluminados, Bete y el Rey Caos no tenían relaciones cordiales ni nada, pero no podía negar que el hecho de que existiera otro a parte de ese bufón era preocupante.

¿Cómo resumir a ese patán? era tan extraño; a veces la miraba con respeto, otras veces con odio, algunas -como estas- con amistad y amabilidad cual sirviente pese a tenerlo allí las veinticuatro horas del día, parecía un Boy Scout o un niño pequeño en algunos momentos, pero en el campo de batalla era un auténtico monstruo, por algo seguía vivo.

Pero eso la intrigaba, no solo a ella, sino también intrigó a su predecesora, ¿por qué no huía?, ¿por qué nunca intentaba unirse a las constantes rebeliones como un estandarte para acabar su reinado? era intrigante, era preocupante, era... era interesante por decir menos.

Mientras más pensaba en él, más sentía su ira hervir dentro suyo, pero como siempre ese idiota se quedaba allí sentado, viéndola como un niño pequeño sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus predicamentos mentales.

Frisk: respondiendo a su pregunta, o toda poderosa, grandiosa y majestuosa gobernante, estaba viendo el techo -con cada título, hacía morisquetas o movimientos con sus brazos, llevándoselos al pecho o extendiéndolos en un signo de magnamidad, era evidente que se burlaba de ella- ¿no lo habías notado? cuando todo este lugar está oscuro, ¡es cuando la imaginación y la libertad surgen en todo su poder! Kuhehe hehe heee~

 _"Explícate"_

Demandó cruzándose de brazos, por mucho que le diese verguenza admitirlo, este tarado era lo más cercano a entretención que tenía en estos momentos, conversar con Akumu o cualquiera de sus vasallos era como hablar con un robot, pero Frisk era imprevisible, estaba demente -o fingía estarlo- y eso lo hacía errático, lo hacía decir tonterías o a veces filosofar como si perteneciera a la corte de los sabios, pero también tenía muchas formas de hacerla enfadar.

Él sonrió haciendo girar los pompones de su gorro con los índices, la mirada expectante de la gobernante realmente le divertía, ¿tan triste era su vida llena de lujos, llena de dinero y poder, que venía aquí con la inmundicia a hablar con un prisionero que portaba el rasgo enemigo de toda su legacía? ¡era tan hilarante!

Frisk: Oh... ummmm... -pero fuera de eso, estaba contra la pared. ¿Quería que le contara de su forma de ver el mundo? era gracioso y complicado, porque él aquí encerrado era mucho más feliz que ella, capaz de recorrer el mundo oscuro y sus dominios a placer, ¿podría entenderlo?, ¿podría Bete Noire comprender a Frisk? valía la pena intentarlo- cuando tu vista se nubla y estás en la oscuridad, en un lugar tan vacío como mi celda, ¡es otra cosa mariposa!, es como si viera otro mundo, ¡un mundo donde YO soy el rey!, donde puedo hacer aparecer y ver lo que quiera, la vida que desee, conocer a quienes quiera y imaginar aventuras que yo quiera, ¿Entiendes ese sentimiento? ¡es algo más allá de lo que tu puedes hacer, pero tan similar a la vez!

Estaba eufórico, casi extasiado. Era repugnante, como si se tratara de un maldito ratón chillando a todo dar, su ceja derecha se alzó, ¿algo similar a su poder pero más allá?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? tal y como pensaba, no entendía. Frisk notó esto casi al instante, no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco al notar en su rostro la extrañeza, no comprendía su discurso, tal como esperaba.

Para Bete la oscuridad era oscuridad, y ya. Lo que Frisk decía eran puras locuras propias de alguien como él, pero eso la molestaba también, ¿de todas las cosas que podía haber elegido, le dio una explicación tan infantil y fantasiosa? lo detestaba, porque sabía que no podía mangonearlo como a los demás, él no la veía como una gobernante con poder y palabra absolutos, no. Como tal, su palabra no era ley aquí, para él.

Bete: Oh, claro que entiendo -dijo sarcásticamente, esa respuesta fue lo último que Frisk necesitó para entender que estaba burlándose de él, su ánimo decayó casi al instante, haciéndole mirar hacia la pared para evitar ver aquel rostro, la oscuridad era su cosa favorita del calabozo, algo importante para él y ella simplemente se mofaba.

"Sabía que no comprenderías. Supongo que nunca podremos entendernos, Reina"

La reina rosa no podía aguantar mucho más esta basura, esa forma de contestarle, ese tonito tan "triste" y desolado con aquella cara desbordaron el vaso, el mástil de su guadaña estaba al borde de hacerse pedazos por la fuerza de agarre.

Bete: Creo que sé lo que tramas, Frisk -dijo con un tono cargado con veneno mientras le daba una sonrisa criminal, caminaba de lado a lado casi como diciéndole "te atrapé".

Frisk estaba confundido, ¿tramar?, ¿tramar qué? solo había contestado una pregunta, ¿no había venido a hablarle porque estaba aburrida? claramente quiso un combate -por algo trajo su arma real- pero por el tono de la situación, solo quedaba el deseo de charlar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Su expresión sumada a aquellas palabras entretenían a Bete, ahora el pobrecito se estaba haciendo el inocente, sabía bien que tan buena podía ser la gente jugando a ser tonta, en especial aquellos que escondían un secreto tan embarazoso capaz de dañar su imagen o opinión personal.

Claro que hablando así, mostrando esa cara, usando ese tono... solo había una cosa que podría querer de alguien como ella.

Bete: Crees que puedes hacerte la víctima conmigo -se detuvo, apoyando su espalda en los barrotes de la puerta, su guadaña giraba en su mano izquierda mientras la otra reposaba en su cadera, un gesto de superioridad pero al mismo tiempo, acusación e interés- Crees que puedes atraerme con tus palabras tan elocuentes y misteriosas, plantarte en mi mente y hacer que quiera acercarme a ti. ¡HA! que patético, de seguro tus hormonas deben estar calentándote de solo pensarlo -su voz revosaba de malicia, su cabeza estaba levemente arqueada hacia la izquierda y sus párpados, entrecerrados- No puedes engañarme, deberías dejar ese teatrito tuyo y dejar de ocultar el hecho de que quieres sexo. Quieres a esta desagradable tirana abierta de piernas para ti. ¿y bien?, ¿estoy en lo correcto, bufón?

Los ojos del chico de tez amarillenta estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos, su mandíbula estaba levemente desencajada gracias a la sorpresa, ¿acaso había oído bien?, era una sorpresa tras otra el día de hoy, ¿qué había hecho para que se comportara así con él?, ¿no podía ser un día normal donde le hablara y luego tuvieran un combate encarnizado hasta que ella estuviera contenta y lo volviera a dejar solo?, la respuesta era un silencioso no.

"¡Eso es mentira!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso, Bete?"

Curioso, la había llamado por su nombre de pila. ¿Pero realmente creía que podría ocultar su verdad de esa manera o cambiar algo?, ¿qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser? ahora todo tenía sentido y solo tuvo que pensarlo un poco más fríamente de lo usual para comprenderlo, el que dejase de actuar "como siempre" era la prueba irrefutable.

El verlo tan alterado, tan... asustado, hacía su alma retumbar dentro suyo, bailando como loca, tanto así que no pudo dejar de sonreír.

 _"Que acto tan bueno te montaste, ¿uh? engañaste a mi madre toda su vida, y a mi durante varios años. Actuando exactamente como debería de hacerlo un loco, pero tal vez lo has hecho porque eres un cobarde, ¿o no puedes decirlo porque eres muy "puro"? eres tan odiable."_

Frisk: No -contestó él con un rostro calmado pero serio a la vez- estás equivocada, Bete. No soy lo que piensas, ¡Y tu evaluación de mi está completamente injustificada! además... -sus palabras se atascaron en su boca, titubeaba producto de la mirada acusatoria de la reina, una mirada que nunca antes había recibido, era obvio que no estaba preparado- Si, es cierto, quiero acercarme a ti, pero no por los motivos que dices. Q-quiero decir... no es eso exactamente pero...

Bete Noire soltó una risita sonora interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo aún más avergonzado que antes. No era porque le pareciera tierno o algo, sino porque ahora veía claramente que era un debilucho patético, puede que tuviera poder, pero no de resto no era nada más que un sentimentalista muy débil, tal vez por eso siempre fingía estar demente.

 _"Suficiente"_

Suspiró acercándose a él con un porte de superioridad, no era una mirada severa como las que le daba de forma recurrente, sino una que sin decirlo, le ordenaba a ponerse en su lugar, a abrir los ojos para ver la enorme y basta diferencia que había entre los dos.

 _"Escucha, no tengo interés en gusanos como tú. Así que abandona esa búsqueda tuya por intentar hacerme tu amiga. Prisionero o no, no me importará en absoluto cuando decida asesinarte. Eres un maldito plebeyo cuya única utilidad en este mundo es servir a mi reino en el campo de batalla o entretenerme, ¿entendiste? bien. Adiós."_

No esperó a su respuesta, en su lugar concentró algo de saliva para escupírsela en la cara antes de dejar su celda, desapareciendo en la negrura de la caverna, la luz se fue con ella. Frisk, ahora otra vez en la oscuridad que tanto amaba, sintió su interior arder, tanto así que deseó por primera vez en años golpear sus barrotes y gritar hasta la afonía, era rencor. Rencor que crecía mientras se evaluaba así mismo comparándose con sus palabras. Pero internamente, sabía que no podría herir a su reina -al menos, no seriamente- No era ese tipo de persona.

Él, detrás de toda la locura y manía que siempre usaba -porque tenía razón, lo reconocía ahora estando solo- era un buen tipo. Sabía la diferencia entre bien y mal, debía por ello dar un buen ejemplo e imagen de si, ¿pero a quién exactamente?, ¿al mundo, al universo, algún ser omnipotente y presente con el nombre de "Dios"?, ¿o quería dársela a ella?

Las acusaciones y respuestas que le dio le hacían deprimirse.

¿Por qué mantenía esa locura falsa en primer lugar?

Alguna vez en su tierna infancia, fue para poder sobrevivir a la lanza de Agate. Ser el bufón de la corte le compró casi toda la vida, pero ahora que estaba muerta no tenía caso, provó su valía hace mucho tiempo como buena carne de cañón, ¿así que por qué?, ¿realmente lo hacía para acercarse a Bete con esos deseos de por medio?, era verdad que deseaba conocerla mejor, saber qué era de su vida, sus preocupaciones...

¿Tal vez, como dijo, había algo más?

Frisk no pudo hallar la respuesta, algo en su cabeza se lo impedía.

Allí, descansando en el piso frío de su asquerosa celda, se quedó pensando en por qué estaba tan apegado a esa mujer que solo le veía en parte como un loro y en otra como un saco de boxeo. De hecho, eso representaba muy bien la conexión uniéndolos, era él quien siempre trataba de ganar su atención, pero siempre todo terminaba o en una batalla entre ambos u horas completas de ella oyéndole decir tonterías. Siempre fría, siempre distante... pero no se comparaba a lo que hizo hoy.

Había un anhelo dentro de su corazón.

Aún si había una distancia enorme entre él y ella, le hacía querer aún más el cruzarla para llegar al otro lado, no importando el costo.

Si, sin importar el costo, ni lo que tuviera que sacrificar. Quería descifrar a la tirana y aprender quién era realmente, tal vez le escupiera, golpeara, pateara, gritara... pero el solo imaginarlo, le hacía querer conocerla más, porque Bete Noire era una mujer con un cargo dejado sobre ella, rodeada de tantas libertades pero al mismo tiempo privada de la más grande, su sufrimiento silencioso era más doloroso que cualquiera cosa que pudiera hacerle.

Y eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, nunca antes había reflexionado sobre ella... nunca, ahora que lo había hecho comprendía por qué podía soportar su comportamiento altanero y malhumorado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Perro inmundo]-**

No había salido al campo de batalla en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero la situación lo requirió.

Al final la resistencia nunca se había callado, sino que se habían juntado para intentar hacer una ofensiva a escala masiva.

Pero a Frisk no le importaba, las palabras de Bete y su reflexión de la noche anterior seguían resonando en su cabeza, en un ciclo infinito. Nadie en el campo de batalla supo que tan cansado y desconcentrado estaba.

Por eso, cuando Bete fue derribada su mente pareció haber reaccionado.

Fue algo imprevisto. Nadie había contado con que se traerían una Quimera domesticada como refuerzo, mejorada con magia de un nivel demasiado alto para ellos, incluso junto a los mejores guerreros de la corte, la preparación en el combate lo era todo.

Detuvo su guadaña con la cola y usando sus fauces propias de león destrozó su brazo, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

Dos ruidosos gritos llenaron entonces la capital del reino, uno perteneciente a su gobernante quien estaba al borde de la muerte -porque aún tenía su brazo atrapado, siendo azotada contra el piso- y otro perteneciente al bufón bueno para nada que había abandonado su raciocinio.

Preparando su espada, corrió a toda velocidad contra la criatura varios metros más grande que él, era seguro que a este paso no solo iba a romperle el brazo, sino que probablemente intentaría engullirla y partirla a la mitad para comérsela.

¿Pero, cómo podían culpar su actuar? El saber que de esa manera no conseguiría nada no parecía importarle, para Frisk, era como si todas las alertas estuvieran a máxima potencia para calmarlo, sin éxito. No podía importarle menos que muerte brutal pudiese depararle a manos de esa cosa horrible, prefería desaparecer en la oscuridad del olvido que ver la vida apagarse en los ojos de Bete.

Su espada se clavó en una de las patas de la criatura, haciéndole el daño mínimo intentó usar su cola para apartarlo, pero él saltó y en pleno aire, recargó el arma con mágia, brillando como si fuera una estrella. La químera por el contrario, solo vio una pequeña luciérnaga luchando por su vida sobre ella, mientras se cerraba el tajo que había recibido.

Mientras tanto, el cerebro de la rosada parpadeaba entre inconsciencia y conciencia conforme el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo. El miedo habitando su alma iba a desaparecer, como un niño que aprendía a dejar a sus padres. Finalmente se extinguiría ese molesto vacío que era su vida cuando decidía ser una buena monarca. No más aburrimiento, no más deberes, no más miedo, solo paz y la nada.

Por primera vez, deseó seguir viviendo.

Sus oídos captaron un sonido distante. No podía ver en absoluto, había dejado de ver hacía unos minutos, pero obligándose, consiguió abrir el único ojo que no estaba tapado por su cabello empapado con sangre. Era como intentar ver entre las ramas de los bosques negros, allí estaba él... era borroso, pero podía alcanzar a distinguir qué clase de rostro estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando pensó que nadie, nunca, había mostrado tanta ira por su bienestar hasta ese momento. No había nadie que la admirara de forma auténtica, su corte la seguía porque era su reina, los súbditos la despreciaban por ser como era.

Básicamente, era una bestia asquerosa que se vestía como soberana, un cadáver que murió y renació para la tiranía.

No había nada que ser admirado o alabado de ella fuera del deber.

Pero allí estaba él, con un rostro deseoso de venganza como los que solía hacer su madre.

Por primera vez, deseo no morir. No hasta haberle dado otra reflexión más al asunto titulado "nosotros". Ese maldito bufón, era su culpa que ella estuviera en este estado tan deplorable, era su culpa que ahora estuviera arrepintiéndose de haberlo acusado de querer acercarse para aprovecharse de ella, era su culpa... que ahora estuviera deseando que la dejara y huyera a reagruparse con los demás.

Dios, no podía creer lo patética que era, deseando que ese marginado -al cual nunca vio como más que un método de desquite- estuviera a salvo. Pero, ¿cómo ignorarlo? estaba ayudando de cierta manera a que un pequeño destello en su espíritu se rehusara a volverse gris, manteniendo su deseo de sobrevivir.

Justo antes de que Frisk fuera engullido por la cabeza de cabra, un haz de luz enorme se clavó en las cabezas de la criatura como si fuera un martillo cayendo con todo su peso sobre sus cráneos. Energía rosada brotaba de su superficie, cubriendo el arma que era similar a una aguja.

Fue en ese momento que Bete, con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía, llamó a su guadaña para cortar la mandíbula inferior de la criatura, liberándose. De resto, fue un vacío negro, esa "oscuridad" tan majestuosa de la que Frisk hablaba la había engullido, transmitiéndole la sensación de ser atrapada en pleno vuelo. Por un breve momento, rió al imaginar que era él quien le salvó la vida, una ilusión que la llevó a un pesado sueño.

Si ahora su vida terminara, esa sería la escena que le gustaría elegir para morir.

Después del fragor de la batalla, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos rojos aterrizó sosteniendo el flácido cuerpo de Bete Noire. Luego de huir hacia una zona segura tras unos cuantos tropezones, justo a tiempo el pelirrosado hacía su llegada.

"¡Señora!"

Llamó Akumu mientras se acercaba al par, la aguja retráctil regresó a su palma, Frisk volteó a ver al recién llegado con un rostro fuera de si, sorpresivamente, lágrimas estaban surgiendo desde las esquinas de sus ojos.

Frisk: Akumu... ¡¿Dónde están los médicos?!, ¿qué demonios haces quedándote allí?, ¡llámalos ahora, Bete se va a morir! -alterado, el muchacho olvidó todos sus modales para con los más allegados a la rosada, el consejero no pudo importarle menos la reacción del prisionero, era a lo menos, curioso.

"Cálmate Prisionero. Los paramédicos ya están en camino. La reina definitivamente sobrevivirá"

El payaso sintió toda la tensión abandonar su cuerpo mientras colapsaba sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Bete. Su mirada estaba concentrada en su pacífico rostro, casi parecía estar durmiendo naturalmente, ignorando el horrible estado de su brazo.

"En cuanto a ti, deberías volver a tu celda: la rebelión ha sido aplastada. Ya no requerimos tus servicios"

Levantó la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa algo débil, un rastro húmedo aún era visible en sus mejillas, haciendo que la pintura color blanco se corriera... iba a tener que arreglar su maquillaje una vez regresara allí dentro, por muy fuertes que fueran sus deseos de no separarse de ella, era mejor no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias.

Así que yendo en contra de sus deseos, entregó el cuerpo de la monarca al homúnculo, quien comenzó a caminar con él en dirección al castillo, los ciudadanos mientras tanto, no perdían tiempo en organizarse para intentar reconstruir todos los daños hechos por el combate.

El tema no había acabado.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? comprendo que es nuestra reina y como carne de cañón, el deber de todos nosotros es dar nuestra vida por ella y el reino. ¿Pero la forma en la que siempre te desprecia no te desanima?, ¿en serio sientes aprecio por ella pese a su forma tan cruel de tratarte?"

Frisk se pasó la mano por el rostro para limpiarse las corrientes que dejaron sus lágrimas al pasar, el sudor terminó por limpiar casi al completo su maquillaje, revelando su piel de un color tostado. Internamente, el cuestionamiento de Akumu también se lo estaba haciendo él mismo, era tan similar a lo sucedido la noche de ayer tras su partida que no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

Mejor ser sincero.

Frisk: Honestamente yo... no lo sé -contestó prestando nula atención a los soldados reales yendo a buscar a los trabajadores para planear las reparaciones, buscar heridos, tal vez algunos traidores fugados, Kumu y Bete eran todo su mundo ahora mismo- Quizás me odie un montón, pero creo que hay algo más. No la veo como una mala persona, Akumu... creo que está sufriendo todo el tiempo y lo esconde de nosotros.

La expresión del pelirrosado fue nula, neutralidad pura y dura. Sus ojos reflejaban más emoción que su propio rostro, oía las palabras con mucha atención, evaluando todo, desde su tono hasta sus reacciones corporales, permitiéndole llegar a una conclusión no muy lejos de la realidad respecto a ellos dos.

"Deberías pensar más en el resto de nosotros: tal vez tú seas un prisionero y nosotros miembros de su círculo de confianza, pero en el campo de batalla, todos somos iguales"

Cierto... el campo de batalla. Su participación este día era algo invaluable, ¿no? entonces... ¿estaría bien pedir algo pequeño?, ¿podría cumplir su deseo ahora que la reina estaba en un estado tan deplorable? él de todos, era quien más poder tenía tras ella. Así que quizás, y solo quizás podría salirse con la suya.

Frisk: Si me lo permitieras... quisiera estar con ella un poco más antes de partir a mi celda -pidió, con las cejas arqueadas y un tono suplicante, él lo recibió de cara, alzando su ceja derecha. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, asintió dos veces, algo de tiempo fuera del calabozo no era mucho pedir- Gracias Kumu, prometo pagártelo algún día.

Él no le respondió, en su lugar apresuró el paso.

"Quizás tú la conozcas mejor que todos nosotros"

Frisk pudo jurar haberle oído murmurar algo, pero al ver que no se detuvo para hablarle, decidió ignorarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido.

El techo de su habitación la recibió, lleno de pinturas, ilustraciones sobre la historia de las generaciones pasadas. Siempre le molestó tener que ver esas caretas tan perfectamente pintadas antes de dormir. Una mujer de cabello y ojos verdes estaba a su lado, produciendo una luz verduzca de forma gentil. Esta mujer -Mila, recordó- era buena en magia curativa, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Bete: ¿Dónde está ese bueno para nada? -Podría haber preguntado qué sucedió o como llegó a su palacio, pero lo primero que quiso saber era el estado del muchacho que tanto odiaba. Sus ojos cansados se volvieron una mirada demandante al notar a Mila, la propia Bete desconocía que esas palabras implicaban cuál era su preocupación más grande.

La maga suspiró aliviada, deteniendo la magia que se encargaba de sus huesos.

"Los sirvientes lo escoltaron a su celda. No quería dejarte hasta verte despertar, así que tuvimos que obligarlo."

Bete: Ya veo. Imprudente como siempre, que patético -contestó volviendo a sentarse, internamente estaba aliviada de saber que estaba bien, por lo menos no tendría un funeral que hacerle a uno de los recursos más antiguos que tenía, Mila le pidió descanso, pero su reina hizo oidos sordos, saliendo de la cama aún con sus ropajes reales puestos- Si me quedo aquí, ese idiota pensará que soy una malagradecida. Soy una tirana, pero comprendo cuando alguien ha mostrado su valor.

Pronto estuvo sola otra vez. Caminando por los pasillos hacia la zona baja, lejos de todos los demás que la seguían por protocolo. Se estaba evaluando a si misma: tristemente nada había cambiado. Aún había un sentimiento de odio, como debería, era una reina después de todo. Y los reyes no podían ser comprendidos. Esta era ella en su plenitud, era una criatura creada por una mujer retorcida mentalmente.

Pero por alguna razón... ahora había un minúsculo sentimiento de soledad nadando allí dentro. _"Genial, más cosas de las que preocuparme"_ pensó evidentemente molesta.

Lo que sea que haya pasado durante esa batalla, había plantado semillas innecesarias dentro de su corazón, las cuales ahora estaban germinando descontroladamente. Pero desaparecerían pronto, luego de agradecerle y ser cortante, una noche de sueño las mataría.

"¿Bete?, ¿estás bien?, ¿c-cómo están tus heridas?"

Nada más puso un pie en el calabozo y su voz sonó desde el fondo, la había sentido. Su piel se tiñó de rojo furia al escucharle, tanto así que corrió para llegar a la celda, deteniéndose frente a él para agarrarlo del traje, impactándole la cara contra el metal.

Bete: ¡Si, y no fue gracias a ti!, ¡¿qué diablos estabas haciendo?!, ¡se supone que me cubras las espaldas, mira lo que sucedió! -sus protestas resonaron a través del vacío una tras otra. Sin darse cuenta, su tono fue más suave del habitual. Estaba segura de que su odio y amargura para con él eran más fuertes que esto. Pero... había un consuelo inesperado al tocar aquel saco otra vez. El sentimiento de que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar a la vez, ambos vivos, era reconfortante. Alivio, eso era. Incluso si las cosas terminaron terriblemente mal, no importó.

Porque estaba allí, con ella.

La mirada esperanzadora que le daba al verla hacía sus mejillas arder. Si no se viera tan ridículo con aquella vestimenta, tal vez habría sido más cariñosa.

Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, por lo que agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, queriendo olvidarlos lo más rápido posible.

Le tiró al suelo para alejarlo de la entrada, abriéndola con el manojo que para empezar nunca devolvió a su lugar correspondiente, esto tenían que hablarlo cara a cara sin su celda de por medio.

 _"¡¿Y qué estabas pensando corriendo SOLO contra esa cosa?!, eres tan débil y estúpido que no habrías podido hacer nada, debiste haberte escondido o reagrupado con los demás para hacer un ataque en conjunto, ¡eso habría ayudado más, maldito idiota!, ¡ES POR MOTIVOS COMO ESTOS QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UN BUFÓN RETIRADO EN LUGAR DE MI CAPITÁN!"_

Sus ojos, brillantes de ira, le escrudiñaban mientras lo veían arrastrarse hacia atrás, silencioso como una nube, tembloroso como una hoja.

Pero, ignorante de sus pensamientos más íntimos, Frisk sintió sus palabras perforarle como cuchillos. La culpa que sentía era más pesada de lo que ella creía, él era un chico que pese a ser prisionero, trabajaba arduamente en defender este lugar al ser lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar. Si alguien muriera estando él allí para evitarlo, dejaría una marca profunda en su cabeza. Y Bete Noire no era una excepción. De hecho, la idea le aterraba aún más si se trataba de ella.

Por un pequeño momento, lo esperó reaccionar de manera pasiva: quedarse allí en el piso, cabizbajo, disculparse incesantemente. Después de todo "casi toda la culpa es suya", argumentaba su cerebro. Era natural que un tonto fingiendo ser un loco fuera así de débil emocionalmente.

Frisk: ¡TÚ ERES LA IDIOTA! -su voz, llena de emotividad, resonó en todas partes incluso más que la suya. La agarró de las muñecas y a la fuerza, se la quitó de encima- ¡ya he tenido suficiente de ti abusando de mi!, si significa que tengo que renunciar a lo que creo, ¡entonces olvídate del payaso, bufón o lo que sea!, ¡¿Locura, sobrevivir, actuar?!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡Voy a ser como soy y punto final!, además, ¿crees que porque eres una reina, significa que eres especial?, ¡bueno, ABRE LOS OJOS!, si pudieras hacer todo sola no tendrías corte, no tendrías allegados ni súbditos o ejércitos, admito que es mi culpa por no protegerte como los demás... ¡PERO DEBERÍAS ADMITIR QUE NO PUEDES HACER TODO TÚ SOLA!

En una situación tan irregular como aquella, la estaba empujando hacia atrás no solo con sus contestaciones, sino también con la punta de sus dedos. La ira del castaño no parecía disminuir en intensidad.

Noire tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, reflejo del impacto que sufría ahora al ver aquella faceta desconocida de determinación. Frisk siempre había sido educado. Nunca había puesto todos sus pensamientos en palabras de una forma tan descuidada, desmedida y potente como ahora. La hacía sentirse pequeña pese a ser ambos idénticos en estatura, pero sus palabras llegaban al centro de su cuerpo, a su alma, eran tan intensas que hacían temblar sus rodillas como una niña, como si estuviera al borde de otro colapso.

Y aunque pequeña... una pizca de humedad se sentía en sus ojos, dándole ganas de sollozar.

Pero Frisk también estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, sobre todo por lo que había dicho. Estaba tan cerca de ella que captó su perfume, el cual casi le nubló el juicio totalmente. Ahora que la veía tan de cerca, cara a cara los dos sin nada de por medio, se daba cuenta de la linda cara que tenía. Pero decidió alejar como ella esos pensamientos, mirando esos hermosos ojos rosados.

Era ahora o nunca.

Frisk: Y-y, ¡la razón por la que quiero acercarme a ti es porque te amo Bete!, sexo o no, quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz -su cara estaba roja como su alma, tal vez incluso más- Siempre estás viniendo aquí porque te sientes sola, lo sé, pero quiero cambiar eso. Incluso si parece imposible, quiero caminar contigo sin importar nada -habló, había arrojado todos sus sentimientos a aquella oportunidad, se había arriesgado a tirar todo a la basura por una pequeña oportunidad.

Estúpido, simplemente estúpido. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué estaba diciendo. Algo como eso solo podía ser una broma, ¿verdad? después de todo, ella era la Reina Negra, nadie le decía cosas bonitas nunca. Incluso si este humano tenía un buen corazón, bastaría más para enamorarse de ella. Por eso buscó entre sus memorias algo que sirviera como punto de partida para estos sentimientos, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Era un completo misterio.

Sus labios temblaron y sus cejas se fruncieron, dándole una mirada severa, cargada con ira.

 _"¿Amor?, ¡n-no me jodas!, ¡deja de mentir, maldito idiota!"_

Frisk: no estoy mintiendo, Bete. Jamás lo haría -sus ojos, llenos de desdén y sorpresa, estaban siendo contrarrestados por sus orbes carmesíes cargados con seriedad, era una mirada desde cierto punto, espeluznante y hasta intimidante. El que no tuviera la pintura puesta, solo lo hacía peor aún.

Pero ni siquiera eso bastaba para convencerla. No es que pensara que Frisk era un aprovechador capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quisiera a través de mentiras, era lo contrario. Sabía que nunca bromearía sobre algo como esto.

Betty: entonces, explícamelo -su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, muy dentro de ella estaba esperanzada con la respuesta que iba a pedirle, quería escuchar por qué de todo esto, era algo nuevo, algo emocionante, en pocas palabras, estaba ilusionada- ¿Qué tipo de malentendido provocó esto?, no he hecho nada por ti. Siempre te he alejado, así que, ¿por qé te enamoraste de alguien como yo?

La respuesta era más simple de lo que pensaba.

"Solo es eso. Siempre me has estado alejando. Siempre has amenazado con que me matarías. Pero en realidad nunca lo hiciste. Nunca dejaste de visitarme. A pesar de todas esas cosas, todavía estás aquí, y sé por qué. Es porque no elegiste ser una tirana. Fuiste atrapada en una posición que te impusieron. No tenías que hacer nada por mí, Bete. A veces el amor se trata de querer estar con esa persona a pesar de todo"

Frisk apretó uno de sus puños, llevándose la derecha al pecho para mostrar que hablaba con el corazón, sus palabras, sin saberlo, se habían grabado a fuego en la mente de Miedo.

Bete: ¡P-P-PÚDRETE! -la reina le dio la espalda, incapaz de esconder su sonrojo por más tiempo, incluso podría decirse que estaba llegando a sudar a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche y estar como en una heladera allí abajo- ¿Siquiera te has puesto a pensar qué podrías ganar amando a alguien como yo?, ¿piensas que aceptaré a un tarado como tú?, ¡JÓDETE!

Frisk se enfureció sin darse cuenta, estaba allí dándole todo de si y ella le contestaba de aquella manera tan cruel, simplemente dejó de pensar, no... mejor dicho, hace tiempo que no estaba pensando con claridad, de allí todas las libertades que se tomaba ahora para hablarle.

"¡¿Y por qué no mejor me jodes tú?! ¡y no estoy mintiéndote, Bete! soy honesto. Se lo sola que estás allí arriba en esa vida, ¡pero no tiene por qué ser así! estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo he estado. ¡PODRÍAMOS COMPARTIR EL DOLOR JUNTOS SI TAN SOLO HABLARAS CONMIGO!"

Esta era la segunda vez que Bete estaba sorprendida por su franqueza. Sintió deseos de abofetearlo como una niña violenta haciendo un berrinche, no quería aceptar el regalo que le era otorgado. Sabía lo que era el amor y qué significaba, después de todo, fue su amor lo que transformó a su madre en un monstruo. Su destino le hacía querer darle la espalda a la idea.

Pero esas palabras...

La hacían feliz.

El amor era algo trágico. No importaba cuanto quisiera reciprocar ese amor, solo les causaría más problemas a los dos, como una maldición. Estar al tanto de sus posiciones le daba consciencia, no podía tomarse las cosas de forma tan a la ligera. Si alguien la amara, terminaría lastimado o algo peor. Nunca podría amarlo, no siendo como era. Pero si Frisk realmente estaba hablando en serio... entonces no tendría problemas soportándola.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se manifestó entre sus labios.

Bete: ¿Ehhh?, ¿Joderte yo?, ¿acaso escuché correctamente? -colocó su palma abierta en su oreja mientras se acercaba a él, pretendiendo estar atenta a sus constantes balbuceos- Realmente tienes una bocota teniendo en cuenta que casi me muero por culpa tuya, ¿cómo puedo creer que una persona así realmente se preocupa por mi?, ¿huh? -con ello, lo había dejado completa y totalmente desarmado.

El castaño sintió la culpa darle una patada directo al estómago, tanto así que perdió su faceta valiente, no fue capaz de continuar mirándola directamente.

"M-Mira, lo siento por eso. Prometo que encontraré la manera de recompensarte."

La fémina saboreó el sentimiento de ser ella quien tenía ahora el control, gozando la vista de sus ojos avergonzados.

Bete: Eso no basta -rió, y con un solo manotazo bien dirigido a su cara lo sacó de su camino, casi como si fuera una advertencia de que supiera su lugar, ella era demasiado importante como para que se pusiera frente a ella después de todo, Frisk se tambaleó estando casi al borde de tropezar- No voy a perdonarte así como así sin más, ni siquiera si te arrodillas hasta tu frente. Soy una tirana después de todo, mi placer por la venganza es más grande de lo que imaginas.

Cuchillos directo a su corazón. Frisk cayó en la absoluta desesperación y la culpa, temeroso de que le aborreciera para siempre, justo como aquellos que la hirieron. No podría seguir viviendo consigo mismo sabiendo que la mujer que amaba le viera de esa forma, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para prevenirlo.

Su sonrisa era tan diabólica, pero al mismo tiempo tan seductora y atrayente.

 _"Pero, lo reconsideraré... si te degradas a volverte mi perro personal"_

Sus puños temblaron por el terror. No sabía que implicaba aquel trato, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no había forma de hacerla razonar. ¿Tal vez podría preguntarle qué significaba e intentar hacer un trato? no, definitivamente se negaría.

Fue con mucha duda que decidió asentir, sellando su destino.

Bete: Oh, no te pongas tan triste, no es como si fuera algo malo, de hecho va ayudarnos a los dos -deambuló hasta la puerta de la celda, sus botas resonaban en la piedra hasta que se apoyó en los barrotes, sus brazos se cruzaron dándole una aura imponente- Te sacaré de este asqueroso lugar, podrás vivir arriba con el resto. Pero a cambio... quiero que hagas lo que quiera -eso si que era un requisito irracional, inconveniente e irrazonable en todos los aspectos posibles según Frisk, pero Bete pareció leerle la mente- No dejes que eso te desaliente. No planeo hacerte daño, podrías decir que te estoy ofreciendo un servicio.

"¿Un servicio?"

Frisk tragó hondo, de hecho fue tanto así que hasta ella pudo oírlo. Estaba asustado, ¿cómo no? prácticamente había entregado todas sus libertades a ella a cambio de su amor, si antes era un prisionero, ahora era un esclavo, no, menos que eso. Cualquier ser humano, monstruo, iluminado o oscuro pensaría dos veces esa propuesta, él no.

Bete: exactamente -asintió, llevando su mano a su mentón en un gesto pensativo propio de los eruditos, como si estuviera reflexionando, pero hasta un tonto podía darse cuenta de que era una falacia- déjame preguntarte algo, lo que dijiste antes, "Sexo o no", ¿algo así?, ¿qué significa exactamente?, ¿acaso no te atrae la idea de hacerlo conmigo? -falsamente herida, la monarca dejó su mano reposar en su busto.

El sudor descendiendo por su cara, su frente, indicaban su estado actual. Cada vez estaba empeorando, hubiera cerrado "el hocico", pero solo lo haría quedar peor.

"Si se da la oportunidad, con nuestro consentimiento mutuo... espero que los dos podamos cruzar esa línea alguna vez"

Rió, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, debilitando aún más su confianza, el ardor dentro de su pecho estaba siendo ocultado perfectamente.

Bete: Ya veo, ya veo, algún día. -replicó, conteniendo las ganas de continuar riendo, sus párpados se entrecerraron, una sonrisa zorruna se hizo visible- ¿Pero y si no me atrae la idea de cogerte?, ¿aún me amarías? -las relaciones sexuales eran importantes en todas las parejas, pero lo que habría entre ellos no era algo normal, ninguno de los dos lo era para empezar, por lo tanto esto era importante.

Frisk asintió de forma frenética, después de todo, el consentimiento mutuo de ambos era lo que más le importaba.

"Claro que aún te amaría"

Replicó carente de toda duda, el ambiente estaba denso, tanto que ambos podían sentirlo, además de que no había ningún ruido o alguien que pudiera oírlos.

Pero aún así los latidos de Bete no se calmaban, de hecho se hacían más potentes con cada segundo transcurrido. El tener a este muchacho comiendo de la palma de su mano tan fácilmente, tener su amor por ella "acorralado" de esta manera, le daban un sentimiento eufórico que nunca antes había experimentado. Quería que siguiera mirándola de esta manera, encadenado a su lado. La idea la emocionaba, era un hecho innegable.

Si realmente estaba hablando en serio sobre amarla, entonces debería de ser capaz de aguantar su tortura.

Bete: Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar. En cuanto al servicio que estaré proveyéndote... -se calló, queriendo hacerle sentir el desesperación y ansiedad, era tan adorable y excitante, ahora comprendía lo que la gente llamaba "efecto dramático", alzó su índice bajo la atenta mirada del hombre- te recompensará por el hecho de que no lo haré contigo, más vale que te sientas aliviado -Podía decir eso, pero en realidad no sabía como sentirse. Parecía que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos hasta cierto punto, pero le habían quitado el final que deseaba y no podría hacer nada al respecto- no te preocupes, Frisk. Esto será solo entre nosotros dos, no quiero que nadie más sepa esto. Ahora, ¿asumo que estamos los dos de acuerdo con que te resignarás a ser mi perro y yo tu dueña?

Frisk asintió luego de unos segundos de silencio, visiblemente nervioso.

Aquel gesto hizo que la rosada estuviera aún más emocionada, tal vez dejarse llevar no era tan malo después de todo.

 _"Bien, ahora quítate los pantalones. Quiero ver que hay debajo"_

Moviéndose como un robot debido a la exigencia, Frisk se quitó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior. Su masculinidad ahora descubierta no estaba completamente rígida, pero tampoco totalmente flácida. Esta era la primera vez que Bete veía un pene real en su vida, pero incluso con ello en cuenta no lo encontró impresionante.

 _"Parece que necesitas algo de inspiración para levantarte el ánimo. Haha haha~ no te preocupes: voy a ayudarte"_

El castaño la vio girarse para quedar de espaldas a él, llevó sus manos hasta el botón que sostenía su capa, removiéndola. Pudo ver su espalda, pero más importante aún, sus muslos cubiertos por la tela morada de las medias que siempre usaba, la posición actual incluso le brindaba una vista clara de su ropa interior siempre escondida. Lo poco que no cubrían las medias de sus muslos tan gruesos y blancos contrastaban bien con el negro de las panties. Su erección ganaba vigor ante la vista de sus zonas íntimas. Su mano llegó hasta su entrepierna, retirando la prenda, permitiéndole ver su feminidad en todo su esplendor.

Sus pliegos eran tan hermosos y perfectos que parecían nunca haber sido tocados.

 _"Aquí tienes. No voy a cogerte ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero te obsequiaré un asiento en primera fila para ver algo que solo podrías soñar con tener, así que sé agradecido"_ -sonrió mientras volteaba su cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos, su trasero aún estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tela rosada de la falda, balanceándose suave y tentadoramente- _"Vamos, mastúrbate. ¿No era esto lo que querías, humano repugnante?"_

Fue allí cuando entendió todo. Saber que jamás le daría una oportunidad de hacerlo con ella se volvió una aplastante realidad que destruyó toda esperanza. Indudablemente le dejaría ver cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero nunca permitiría su miembro meterse en su interior. Ese era el castigo que había impuesto. Incluso si su amor se volvía una realidad, nunca experimentaría la penetración. Jamás.

Bete vio al joven dirigir su mano a su erección. Debajo de su pecho, el brutal latido de su corazón era casi audible para sus oídos. La mano comenzó a moverse mientras sus ojos se quedaban absortos en su entrada. La distancia entre ambos no era considerable, apenas y dos metros o tal vez menos, pero podía oír la frustración en sus jadeos. Toda su cara reflejaba deseo.

La quería. Su deseo de tener su amor correspondido era real, pero ahora mismo el amor era lujuria. Noire disfrutaba el hecho de que la deseaba. Su desesperación saciaba su apetito y apaciguaba su malicia natural, era incluso mejor que arruinar las vidas de sus súbditos. Recordaría y gozaría de esta sensación toda su vida.

¿Qué podría estar pensando mientras se masturbaba frente a ella? sin duda alguna tendría que ver con varias posiciones. ¿Acaso la imaginaba dejándole penetrarla?, ¿la imaginaba desnuda, disfrutando de su sexo?, ¿o tal vez en cuatro patas como los perros mientras se embestía contra ella?

Cualquiera que fuese, sus fantasías jamás se volverían reales.

Bete: ¿Qué?, ¿tanto te gusta ver mi vagina? que pena, ese asqueroso aparato tuyo jamás va a tocarme -su sonrisa ahora mezclada con su ego natural le daba un toque de reptil, como una serpiente viendo a su comida antes de trágaselo de un mordiscón. Pero Frisk estaba demasiado concentrado en su ritual de auto-complacencia como para prestarle atención a sus burlas.

Frisk: L-lo siento -contestó con una voz suplicante, casi parecía estar llorando, pero sus ojos estaban perfectamente limpios, así de grande era su desesperación- Es que te amo Bete. Me encanta la vista de tu vagina. Es tan maravillosa, quiero tanto poder entrar en ti

La tirana mordió su labio inferior mientras dejaba su dedo abrir su entrada. Eso pareció excitar al determinado chico aún más, estaba desesperado por cruzar la distancia entre ellos y penetrar aquel agujero, pero no lo tenía permitido. Debía resignarse a solo mirar desde lejos, mientras su respiración se volvían gruñidos violentos, como un caballo encontrando pareja.

No podía seguir manteniendo la compostura por mucho tiempo. Aún si les prohibía a ambos escalar a niveles más altos, no significaba que sus rodillas dejasen de temblar. Una sensación ardiente se esparcía por su cuerpo, con su vientre como punto de origen.

Bete: ¡No puedo oírte!, ¿qué pasa? -la frustración era incontrolable, pero su voluntad era más fuerte. Quería oír más de él, muchísimo más, era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir suprimiendo el deseo natural que tenía, ¿pero a este punto tan patético llegaban sus deseos por ella?, ¿no había más?- ¡¿ACASO NO QUIERES COGERME, MALDITO?!

Frisk: ¡SI, SI!, ¡ESTOY TAN DESESPERADO, BETE! -gritó moviendo su mano tan rápido como era capaz, sudor descendía por su piel a paso rápido, su determinación había desaparecido completamente, siendo reemplazada por un gris muerto- ¡Quiero embestirte tan fuerte en este maldito chiquero, quiero que hagamos el amor toda la noche!

El sabor de unas cuantas gotas de sangre entrar a su boca era un aderezo muy particular a la situación, y también una señal de que se estaba mordiendo demasiado los labios. Su mano libre se deslizó entre su suéter y agarró su seno, empezando a acariciarlo y moverlo mientras veía a su perro entrar en celo por verla. Solo eso podía hacer estando inclinada, pero aún de pie. Su cadera descendió un poco, revelando más de sus redondas nalgas. Su intimidad dejaba caer gotas que incluso con la tenue luz, Frisk aún podía ver.

Cayeron hasta deslizarse contra su piel.

Bete: Que pena -bromeó, sintiendo la calentura característica de la lujuria golpearla a ella también- solo eres un perro. Y los perros no pueden aparearse con sus dueños, está mal y es enfermizo. Ahora repítelo -Vio su masaje hacerse más intenso. Su trasero sobresaliente, su feminidad tan húmeda, eran lo suficientemente estimulantes para que siguiera con su tarea.

Frisk: Soy un perro... tu perro. Los perros no pueden aparearse con sus dueños.. -dijo parcialmente el prisionero, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de ella que le indicaba seguir, sus ojos aún pegados en sus hermosos labios menores. Esa pequeña apertura era tan atrayente que necesitó de toda su voluntad para impedirse a si mismo caminar unos pasos más para insertarse en ella- Está mal y es enfermizo... pero quiero aparearme con mi dueña, Bete... quiero aparearme con ella como el perro que soy.

Casi parecía estar aullando. Su frustración al imaginarla en varias posiciones realmente había acabado con lo poco y nada de orgullo que tenía.

No soportó mucho más luego de humillarse.

Una línea de esperma salió desde su miembro mientras gimoteaba con fuerza.

Su clímax tan repentino la tomó por sorpresa. Vio algunas gotas de su semilla caer al piso con atención, hasta que sintió algo caliente en su muslo. Restos de semen se habían colado en su piel. Una sensación desconocida surgió en el interior de sus tripas, su mandíbula se abrió en un rostro de sorpresa mientras examinaba aquel líquido tan caliente.

Frisk finalmente perdió las fuerzas, cayendo en sus rodillas hecho un completo desastre. Había vaciado sus testículos en el piso sin pudor alguno, no es como si hubiera tenido alternativa.

El chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta y posteriormente cerrada con llave llegó a sus oídos junto a las frías palabras de su reina.

 _"Limpia eso y... vete a dormir. Mis sirvientes te prepararán un cuarto mañana."_

Y la oscuridad se la tragó, separando sus caminos hasta mañana.

Sin que él lo supiera, Bete no estaba ni cerca de estar satisfecha. No había manera de estarlo cuando lo único que había hecho fue seducirlo, ella tenía sus propias necesidades. Necesidades de las que se hizo cargo muy dentro de su baño, metida en su gigantesca bañera mientras sus dedos apretaban su botón especial. El semen que había aterrizado en su muslo ahora estaba dentro estómago, tragado hace un rato.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Iguales]-**

El día siguiente no fue nada tranquilo.

Tal como prometió, sacó a Frisk de su prisión a primera hora del día. No hubo mucho revuelo, después de todo la opinión de que su participación en la batalla fue invaluable era unánime, así que todos se lo tomaron como una recompensa. Su cuarto, irónicamente, estaba a unos metros del de ella, el que alguna fuera de su madre.

Bete estaba particularmente de buen humor pese a lo sucedido con los rebeldes. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie tuvo las agallas para indagar en el asunto. Aún estaba rodeada por una espesa aura de desprecio y malicia, ¿así que, qué importaba? literalmente se desquitó a todo dar con sus sirvientes.

Por eso nadie se extrañó cuando un pobre diablo encargado de la mesa rompió un mísero plato, el sonido de su silla sonando contra el suelo seguido de sus pasos bien cargados hacia el piso anunciaron una reprimenda titánica.

A su manera, cada uno de sus allegados se preparó para lo que vendría.

Era como si fuera dinamita al borde del estallido, y él había encendido la mecha.

En todos sus años, nunca habían visto una humillación tan grande como aquella. Bete era como un huracán arrastrando al pobre hombre por un error minúsculo, estaba de más decir que el pobre tipo estaba cohibido en su sitio, temiendo por su vida, por aquellos ojos rosados que amenazaban con quemarlo.

Bete Noire descargó toda su ira en él, como si fuera un grito de guerra. Luego, sin siquiera preguntar, le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del salón, tirándolo de cara al suelo junto a todos los otros utensilios que cargaba, ordenándole limpiar todo y no volver a equivocarse.

Frisk: ¡¿Pero qué diantres te pasa?!, ¡lo sabía, estás chiflada! -la venganza del muchacho vino de parte del mismo Frisk, quien se paró de su asiento dispuesto a enfrentar a su soberana, estaba de más decir que el resto de miembros de la corte estaban anonadados, ¿qué acaso estaba loco? sus acciones tirarían sus nuevos privilegios a la basura.

Todos, menos Akumu, quien tenía una ceja alzada mientras anotaba lo que veía en su tablilla.

Había cambiado. Su actitud bufónica y amigable habían sido reemplazadas por un porte serio, masculino, educado y maduro como correspondía a un joven de su edad. Lo más destacable de todo era su forma de hablar, era parecido al de...

Bete: ¡¿A quién llamas chiflada?!, ¡Bobo asqueroso! -Bete replicó con su propio insulto, imponiéndose ante él con un potentísimo pisotón mientras se inclinaba invadiendo su espacio personal buscando intimidarlo. Pero la forma en la que lo dijo era más serena y suave- ¡¿Y cual es el problema con corregir a mis sirvientes?!, no es como si lo hubiera lastimado.

Frisk: ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! -llevó una mano a su rostro por pura frustración, un gesto que decía claramente lo harto que estaba de ella, como si les dijera a todos que no podía tolerarla- ¡Tiene sentimientos maldita sea!, ¡todos aquí lo tenemos, no somos tus robots!. Más vale que no te vea maltratando a alguien más o voy a darte una paliza.

El resto de sus interacciones en el día fueron idénticas. Bete se pasó sentada en su trono atendiendo los nuevos pedidos de materiales para las re-construcciones, planes, propuestas de nuevos edificios para reemplazar los destruidos y hasta ideas para proyectos nuevos. Frisk Murakawa por supuesto se tomó todas las libertades que quiso para ser agresivo con ella, reclamándole cualquier error y tomando todas las oportunidades que tuvo para insultar a la tirana mientras ella dejó sus atrevimientos traspasarla sin mucho drama, dándole nula importancia.

Pero todo dio un giro una vez terminó el día.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ughhh! ¡Bete! ¡Ughhh! ¡Bete!"

Bete: no te retuerzas de esa manera, es desagradable -demandó con sus piernas abiertas, en esta ocasión estaban en el cuarto de su madre a altas horas de la noche, nadie oiría al muchacho quejarse gracias al grueso de sus paredes- Mantén tus ojos en mi vagina. Piensa en que tanto la quieres, como el perro que eres.

Frisk, carente de determinación otra vez, estaba arrodillado y desnudado en su totalidad sobre la costosa alfombra color negro, eyaculando vigorosamente ante la muer que tenía en frente suyo.

Bete estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con las piernas separadas y su ropa interior tirada a un lado, mostrando su empapada feminidad. No se había sacado solo su manto esta vez, sino que también se quitó su suéter, mostrando un sostén de encaje bastante atrayente y seductor, aún visible pese a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban totalmente vacíos. Casi todas las habitaciones del piso real lo estaban, exceptuando las de ellos dos. ¿Cómo es que a Frisk se le permitía tener un cuarto en el piso donde vivía la reina, y más aún era el de la anterior? se preguntaron los más asertivos, pero nadie abrió la bocota.

Pese a estar abandonado, el cuarto de Agate estaba limpio como si ella aún viviera. Las luces estaban apagadas gracias a la iluminación exterior, su madre adoraba trasnochar para ver el cielo nocturno, de allí la enorme ventana que ahora les proporcionaba visibilidad.

Su figura se veía más seductora que nunca. Aún si parte de su apariencia estaba basada en Amber Lightvale, aún era endemoniadamente tentadora. La forma en que se sentaba con las palmas de las manos presionadas sobre el colchón a ambos enfatizaba su ya enorme busto, lo que hizo que el joven tragara nerviosamente. Sonriendo malignamente, miró fijamente a quien alguna vez fue un iluminado, transformado en un perro sinvergüenza en contraste a como se comportó con ella durante el día.

Pero ahora que miraba de cerca a su erección, no pudo evitar exaltarse por su apariencia. Jamás había visto uno de tan cerca, decir que lo encontraba surrealista era decir poco. Frisk era frenético como siempre, deseando, imaginando y suplicando por ella. Podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos por su cuerpo. Lo veía trazando las líneas de su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras gruñía como un animal.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descargar su semilla, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás con un largo gemido gutural. Gran parte se quedó en la alfombra en la que estaba arrodillado, pero unas cuantas gotas consiguieron llegar a sus pies descalzos. Como siempre, se puso de pie y le exigió irse a descansar antes de ir a complacerse lejos de miradas fisgonas.

El proceso se repitió unas cuantas veces, cada una luego de un día de trabajo. Cada vez al salir la luna ella movería su índice dos veces como señal de que la siguiera, y en todas esas ocasiones usarían el mismo cuarto, profanando la memoria de la difunta castaña.

A nadie le importó que el buen humor de Bete siguiera durando más de lo normal, de hecho el reino estaba prosperando bastante.

Mientras ella caminaba en frente, Frisk la seguía viendo su trasero menearse con cada paso, algo no muy propio de ella, su mente se envolvió con el calor de la excitación por lo que estaba por venir.

Lo harían con distintas fases de desnudez, algunas veces con más ropa, otras veces con menos, la distancia siempre era la misma. Bete haría una pose que le dejaría ver perfectamente la fruta prohibida que jamás tendría, invitándolo a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para entretenerla, y se mordería los labios viendo su masculinidad ser masajeada por su palma. La vista probó ser igual de tentadora para ella como lo era para él.

Pero el último encuentro probó ser de lejos, uno de los mejores.

Frisk se arrodilló como era costumbre, su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama. Ojos mirando hacia arriba, fascinado, respiraba con muchísima dificultad, sentía hambre y su lengua estaba extendida. Arriba de él, había una vista capaz de rivalizar con la belleza del universo.

La castaña estaba sobre él con un pie apoyado en el colchón, sus panties habían sido removidas por sus propias manos, eliminando la última barrera de su tesoro. Su virginal feminidad estaba ahora arriba del rostro del muchacho, lo suficientemente cerca como para proveerle con su dulce y tentador sexo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que su lengua apenas y pudiera alcanzarla. La distancia separándolos era tan insoportablemente corta y tormentosa, que parecía probar su sanidad mental. Sabía que la amaba y haría lo que fuera por ella.

Así que estando tan cerca de él, su deseo se amplificaría drásticamente.

Bete: no tienes permiso de tocarlo, perro. Si quieres culpar a alguien por no poder tocar la intimidad de tu dueña, cúlpate a ti mismo por ser una mascota incapaz de reproducirte -le miró desde arriba con su rostro totalmente enrojecido, ya era lo suficientemente malo para los dos el estar tan cerca, tanto así que estaba a punto de dejarle hacer contacto, pensando en dárselo completamente. Pero se suponía que esto fuera un castigo, y dejarlo probar era lo opuesto, podría incluso ser una recompensa.

Entonces reflexionó sobre lo obediente que era ese pequeño perrito suyo, lo masculino que se había vuelto. Ni una sola vez falló en cumplir sus expectativas. Si siempre pensaba en rechazar sus necesidades, ¿no la haría eso una mala dueña?

Esa conclusión la dejó sorprendida, con un mal sabor de boca. No quería que su relación se degradara y muriera. Quería que la deseara, necesitaba que diera todo de si en alabar su cuerpo, su vida, su existencia. Si su hambre perecía sin siquiera haber sido saciada una sola vez, todo terminaría abruptamente sin retorno. Por lo tanto, debía darle una recompensa justa, lo suficiente como para saciar su apetito pero también para dejarlo con ansias de más.

Bete: ¿Has sido una buena mascota, perrito? -cuestionó en un tono sensual y seductor, hablando lento a propósito, casi parecía susurrar.

Frisk: Si... -su voz salió casi como si fuera un robot- soy un buen perro. Siempre pienso en mi dueña, a todas horas. Siempre estoy excitado al verte. Me cautivas incluso cuando estás sentada en tu trono. Tu hermoso cabello brilla tanto con la luz del sol pegándote en la espalda -su voz entró a sus oídos como una canción de cuna dulzona, su excitación llegaba a la plenitud.

 _"Estoy de acuerdo. Has sido un muy buen perro, a pesar de que no te dejaré tener sexo conmigo porque está mal. Pero los perros son famosos por lamer a sus dueños para expresar su amor. ¿Y tú?, ¿me amas?"_

Esa pregunta casi le hizo perder toda la cordura que tenía, no es como si le quedara mucha después de tantas veces fingiendo ser un animal, le salivaba la boca, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus pupilas estaban contraídas como si estuviera loco.

Frisk: ¡SI, TE AMO TANTO BETE! -gritó eufórico, casi como si estuviera agonizando y clamando por ayuda, de cierta forma así era, rogaba porque se apiadara de él y le dejase tener contacto físico con ella por primera vez en semanas, salivaba ante la vista de su sexo expuesto, renunciaría a su vida por tan solo darle una probada- ¡eres la única en la que pienso!

Bete: Muy bien entonces, puedes tener una lamida -satisfecha con su respuesta, se empujó hacia adelante un poco, un sentimiento de felicidad era cultivado en su alma- Pero solamente una

Oyendo esas palabras, vio la hermosa tierra prohibida que era su pelvis acercársele. Su dulce olor natural entró a su nariz y comenzó a marearlo. Solo tenía una oportunidad, y sabía bien qué recorrido tomar para sacarle el máximo provecho.

No dejó de masturbarse mientras su lengua subía para encontrarse con sus pliegues. Había apuntado al final de sus labios menores, justo al lado de su muslo. Fue una larga y agonizantemente lenta lamida hacia arriba.

Bete sintió un shock eléctrico esparcirse a través de su espina mientras la fría superficie muscular se frotaba lentamente contra sus pliegues, dejando un húmedo rastro de saliva, con la presión suficiente finalmente llegó hasta su clítoris. El pequeño botoncito no fue rival para aquella lengua tan hambrienta que se aplastaba contra él. Ese simple gesto condujo a la ojirrosada al borde de perder el control mientras temblaba. Cuando la lengua abandonó su sexo, sintió un frío insoportable que llenó su cuerpo con una necesidad por más. Pero, con gran renuencia, ignoró aquel deseo. No podía ir por ese camino. Tenía que ser al revés: era él quien debía necesitarla, no a la inversa. Era él quien debía pensar en ella como un ícono del placer, alguien que debía ser admirada. Eso llenaba el vacío que era su vida.

Por lo tanto, se resignó a retroceder.

Su suéter fue tirado de la cama, aterrizando silenciosamente en la alfombra. Lo que quedaba era su cuerpo semidesnudo, su sujetador sin tirantes permanecía abrochado y sus medias moradas contrastaban con su piel de porcelana sin imperfecciones, era simplemente hermosa. Sus maravillosos senos habían tomado una forma reveladora muy atractiva.

La mirada que recibió del muchacho que la amaba tanto fue de puro asombro y excitación. Era la primera vez que la veía así, alardeando de su magnífico cuerpo que no podía dejar de mirar con los ojos muy abiertos, babeando al ver sus perfectas curvas.

Saboreó aquella mirada, pero no era suficiente. Quería más. Sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa sexy mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pechos, apretándolos por sobre su sostén. Los globos oculares de determinación parecían estar a punto de salirse. Gimió ante su propio masaje, frotaba sus muslos entre si mientras miraba su frustración, era como si le estuviera invitando a sabiendas de que jamás la tendría.

Pareció funcionar muchísimo mejor de lo esperado, porque Frisk dejó salir una gran cantidad de esperma que casi cubrió todas sus piernas y además manchó sus pies.

Ambos jadearon con fuera mientras miraban la escena con ojos vidriosos. Las necesidades del muchacho fueron mitigadas hasta cierto punto, pero la fémina aún no estaba satisfecha.

Si tenía que reprimirse más, no podría mantener su control sobre él.

Y sus necesidades no eran exclusivamente a tener algo con que llenar su vagina. Había algo más que podría ser una especie de desahogo.

Allí fue cuando empezó a mirar su flácido miembro, sus fluidos seguían saliendo de allí. Qué desperdicio, pensó.

Fue entonces que decidió cruzar el límite que ella misma había impuesto. Quizás fue un error de su parte, o tal vez una especie de avance. De todos modos, su ardiente deseo no podía apagarse con una simple lamida. Necesitaba su toque más que nunca, más aún... la vista de su dulce néctar escapando de su hombría era demasiado tentadora.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, yendo abajo para encontrarse con el objeto que había estudiado todo este tiempo.

Frisk: ¿B-Bete? -Los ojos de Frisk se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a su tirana arrodillarse, moviendo su cara para encontrarse con su aparato.

Bete: esto no cuenta como sexo -dijo amenazante, la corona aún sobre su cabeza le daba un aspecto encantador- Simplemente estoy devolviéndote el favor. No te atrevas a confundir esto como una oportunidad -olió parte de la esencia dejada por el sudor, su semen se deslizaba por su longitud. No estaba tan duro ni rígido como antes, pero no tenía problema con ello, su estado actual tras eyacular aún le inspiraba curiosidad.

Algo como el sexo oral nunca se había cruzado por su mente. Ni ella ni Amber Lightvale tenían conocimiento en alguno en aquel tema. Para ser franca, era una virgen, una muy ignorante. Jamás había tocado, chupado o follado un pene en su vida. Ya que compartía las memorias de Agate y Amber, sus recuerdos solo se remontaban a batallas, lágrimas, traiciones y guerras. Ni una sola vez pensó en si misma como una mujer para ser tomada por un hombre. Nunca tuvo interés en el cuerpo del género opuesto, el aparato de un hombre nunca había llamado su interés hasta ahora.

Es por eso que se acercó al pene de su pareja con una innumerable cantidad de preguntas. Siendo la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de uno, no pudo evitar maravillarse. No podía entender el funcionamiento interno de aquel órgano ni como manejarlo. Ni siquiera su progenitora había experimentado los placeres carnales, así que sus recuerdos eran inútiles.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera dejar de ser cuidadosa y simplemente hacerlo, enfocándose primero en limpiar los jugos que corrían por su piel antes de que cayeran al piso.

Todo el cuerpo de Frisk tembló ante la sensación de sus labios en su aparato. Dejó salir un ruidoso gemido con sus ojos cerrados. Se estremeció cuando sintió como chupaba su piel, además podía sentir la suavidad de sus pechos presionarse contra sus muslos, su virilidad se contraía con cada sensación que sentía.

Su reacción motivó aún más a Bete, no es como si encontrara desagradable el tener su pene presionándose contra su boca, solo estaba al tanto de que este chico podía malinterpretar las cosas y aprovecharse de la situación. Pero viendo como aún continuaba indefenso ante sus mimos, no encontró motivo alguno para contenerse. Si, necesitaba recompensar a su perro después de todo.

Al complacer a su delicioso pene, continuaría deseándola.

Bete dejó su lengua esforzarse. El músculo lamio por completo su aparato, enrollándose alrededor y cubriendo todos sus lados. Era su primera vez, así que recolectar todos los restos de semen con su lengua probó ser un verdadero desafío, uno que disfrutó hasta el final. Su pene temblaba en deleite, ganando una risita por parte de ella que vino acompañada con una dulce, dulce sonrisa.

Determinación solo pudo mirar con una expresión atónita y un rostro atontado aquella reacción.

Bete: ¿qué? -entró a la defensiva de inmediato una vez captó su mirada, su ceño se frunció visiblemente molesta, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa- Deja de pensar tanto y quédate quieto o voy a usar mis dientes -amenazó, pero ni siquiera ella pudo creer en su propia advertencia.

Regresó a continuar con su genital, besando y lamiendo a los lados, incluso yendo tan lejos como para lamer los restos que quedaron en sus testículos. Una mezcla de orgullo y dicha la llenó al sentir el trozo de carne moverse y temblar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que limpiara todo el resto de su semilla en su virilidad.

Al no tener experiencia en el asunto, no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Esa breve pausa en sus movimientos le había preocupado.

Frisk: Usa tus manos -dijo con simpleza, levemente enternecido al verla dubitativa, pero le hacía feliz hasta cierto punto, porque significaba que los dos podrían aprender juntos en el remoto caso de que se diera el caso de que las cosas escalaran con el tiempo- como hice antes.

Bete: ¿A-así? -sacó su mano con timidez, enrollando sus delicados dedos alrededor del falo. No era como si estuviera resignándose a él, solo era una compensación por su inexperiencia. Después de todo, la dueña debía aprender continuamente para no decepcionar al animal.

Sus dedos temblaron nerviosamente al tocar su aparato. Aún no estaba muy segura de sostenerlo a pesar de usar sus labios no mucho tiempo atrás. Como si sintiera su incertidumbre, una mano masculina se enrolló sobre la de ella para aplicar más presión.

Frisk: No, ten más confianza. Usa toda tu palma, no solo tus dedos. Muévela despacio al principio, luego regula la velocidad cuando te sientas lista -Bete obedeció sus demandas como si fuera natural, como si debiera ser controlada con el propósito de complacer a alguien. Quería tenerlo, hacerlo desearla. Así que mirándolo desde una perspectiva diferente, significaba que lo quería, que lo deseaba.

No era una humana al cien por ciento, no era la dulce Amber Lightvale que hacía sonreír a todos décadas atrás, sino un reflejo retorcido. Con eso en mente, también podría ser cierto que debía aportar de distintas maneras, por más lujuriosas que fueran. Este tipo de servicio era un ejemplo de ello, uno que ella anhelaba por voluntad propia.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el miembro de su pareja, hizo como le ordenó y le masturbó buscando cumplir su deseo, totalmente diferente de la reina toda egocéntrica que era.

Para su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo satisfacción, el miembro comenzó a reaccionar favorablemente a su tacto. El alguna vez blando tuvo ahora se hinchaba dentro de su palma recuperando su tamaño completo, parte del mismo saliendo de su mano y resistiendo su agarre. Quedó hipnotizada al verlo volverse monstruoso cual dragón saliendo del cascarón de un huevo. No, tal vez era mucho más grande que antes, muchísimo más.

La llamaban una reina. Contrario a Amber, que solo era una princesita, su carisma permitía que cualquier pedazo de basura debajo de ella aumentara en moralidad y confianza.

Fue por esto que permitió a Frisk -un mísero carne de cañón y ex-bufón- ganar un vigor de tal magnitud. Quería quedarse con su espécimen recientemente adquirido, protegerlo, nutrirlo y alabarlo como símbolo de su lujuria.

Ni siquiera objetó cuando le pidió abiertamente que intentara usar su boca. Estaba demasiado concentrada en pensar qué hacer ahora, que cuando recibió una propuesta no pudo evitar negarse. Fue como si se hubiera transformado en una muñeca mecánica que vivía siguiendo órdenes.

Los labios de la castaña besaron su glande con gentileza. El sabor la exaltó sus sentidos a tal punto que olvidó su deseo de torturarlo. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo una vez más, metiéndose un poco más de aquel bastón caliente en la boca. Sus mejillas se apretaron mientras parecía enganchar su boca alrededor del genital, intentando chuparlo como si fuera un helado. Sintió los músculos del joven tensarse cuando dejaba ir su pene con un sonoro "pop" gracias a la saliva. El sentimiento de tenerlo bajo su control la hizo calentarse. Decidiendo ir un poco más allá, comenzó a lamer su glande como una paleta antes de pasarla por los lados, volviendo a chuparla otra vez.

Frisk: buena técnica -su halago envió un escalofrío por su espalda, comenzando a lamer y besar los lados con vigor, su saliva cubriéndole en su totalidad- eso... chica buena -la gentileza de su tono y la acarició en su cabeza, incluso corrió uno de sus mechones que cubría su mejilla colocándolo detrás de su oreja, fue tan entrañable que sintió sus zonas inferiores mojarse irracionalmente- no te olvides de tus manos... -Cómo podría, pensó. Olvidar una parte tan crucial del tratamiento que le daba era casi vergonzoso. Para recompensarle, llevó su mano hasta su base, comenzando a moverla de arriba a abajo al unísono con sus chupadas, más y más de sus jugos abandonaban su hambriento interior, manchando aún más sus ya empapados muslos.

Él, por su parte, estaba usando toda su determinación para mantener su compostura, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta lo grandiosa que era su boca, pero le dejó bien en claro lo buena que era al decirle lo mucho que le sorprendía su actuar.

Complacida, liberó su pene con alegría llenándole el pecho, su aliento mezclado con la capa húmeda que le cubría eran extremadamente placenteros. Su mano regresó a bombear de arriba a abajo en su totalidad, sus ojos entrecerrados con una mirada apática miraban el objeto con evidente fastidio, pero podía ver el amor en el interior de sus iris rosados.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando se quedó mirando sus testículos.

"¿Quieres probarlos?"

Bete: P-pero... no sé que hacer con ellos -respondió sonando muy tímida, bastante distante de su forma de ser habitual, pero él le dio la confianza suficiente mediante una frase no muy "santa" por decirlo de alguna manera. "Solo expresa tu amor. Si lo haces bien, te recompensarán con una buena cantidad de semen". Normalmente le hubiera dado una buena bofetada, pero estaba demasiado animada como para prestarle atención, miró aquellos sacos de carne afectivamente como si fueran sus niños.

Solo sabía una forma de demostrar su amor, y ni siquiera se habían besado todavía.

Moviendo su cara en dirección a aquellas pequeñas joyas, dio un pequeño beso cariñoso. Ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para sentir la esencia de su cuerpo llegar a sus narices. Aún si se veían pequeñas comparadas con su pene, sabía la importante tarea que cumplían. Esta era la fuente de ese delicioso néctar que siempre estaba buscando, el mismo que había devorado hacía no mucho tiempo. El pensar que aquellos objetos eran responsables de producirlo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al no servirles antes.

Su maravilla y apreciación por estas delicadas esferas creció tanto que las besó una vez más, una vez a cada lado. Cada beso estaba cargado con gran afecto, alentándolas a que cumplieran lo dicho por el ojirrojo.

"Eres una buena chica."

Casi se derritió. Se habían ido la maldad y egocentrismo característicos de su persona, reemplazados por el calor del muchacho.

Uniendo todo lo que había aprendido para recibir más de sus halagos, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras continuaba lamiendo su escroto. Su mano alzó su miembro con tal de darle más besos a la zona donde sus testículos y la base de su pene se unían, mientras dejaba a su otra mano masajear los primeros. Se hundía en su olor mientras exploraba cada milímetro disponible.

"Intenta meterlo más adentro de tu boca, a ver si puede alcanzar tu garganta"

Una muy buena pregunta, pensó. Una pregunta que estaba desesperada por responder. Dejó de lamer la longitud de su bastón, procediendo a tragárselo por completo, moviéndose tan profundo como pudo. Probó ser una verdadera dificultad, cuando su nariz llegó a su cintura sentía que su boca estaba llena.

Frisk la vio lagrimear, estaba a punto de toser.

"Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo."

Retiró su glande de la entrada de su garganta con tal de regresar a una posición más confortable, tosiendo un poco en el proceso. Un sentimiento de decepción la invadió por su falla hasta que su mano gentilmente guió su cabeza de regreso a donde había estado. Se emocionó tanto por aquel gesto dominante que no pudo evitar obedecerle. Los reflejos de su garganta volvieron a presentarse, aunque en menor intensidad, su mano la dejó retroceder.

Eso fue suficiente para darle la idea de bombear su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo por completo. Todo tiene sentido, pensó mientras aplicaba todo lo que había aprendido. Su ritmo era rigorozo, no solo había enrollado sus labios alrededor de su miembro, se hundía, llegando hasta el fondo, chupándolo hasta no poder más. Su objetivo ya estaba claro. Su trabajo era hacerlo eyacular, liberar su deliciosa carga y beberla.

Su mano libre volvió a masajear sus testículos, no dejando aquellos preciosos objetos desatendidos ahora que estaba empeñada en ordeñarlos.

Frisk: Así, Bete. Estás haciéndolo muy bien. No sabía que amabas tanto mi pene -No se enojó, porque sabía que era verdad. No había cantidad de palabras para expresar lo maravilloso que sabía su aparato. Incluso su aroma era suficiente para nublarle el juicio. Pero él estaba lejos de terminar- No puedo saber qué estás pensando con la boca llena.

Sus cachetes se enrojecieron mientras escupía el aparato a regañadientes, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los párpados a medio cerrar.

 _"Y-Yo... amo tu pene. Bien, lo dije. ¿Eres feliz?"_

Determinación rió, queriendo molestarla aún más con una pregunta que internamente si quería oír su respuesta.

"¿Y qué hay de mi?, ¿me amas?"

Un balde de agua fría pareció caer de inmediato, dejando su excitación de lado. Y es que Bete encontró difícil mirarle a sus ojos inocentes, no es que fuera difícil hallar o aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, le era difícil entregarlos. Sabía qué pensaba de Frisk en realidad. Aún si era un idiota inmaduro, inseguro y bocón, tenía buen corazón y podía aguantar su ego, su prepotencia y su lujuria. Quizás lo que siempre estuvo buscando en un hombre no era fuerza física, sino de corazón, y el suyo era capaz de soportarla al completo.

Por mucho que tratara de alejarlo, solo lo motivaría más. La prueba era el persistir pese a cuanto lo estuvo molestando, privándolo de lo que merecía. Su corazón estaba dispuesto a aceptarla incluso si era una mujer cruel. Fue en ese momento en que creyó ser capaz de buscar consuelo en sus brazos, aceptándolo al completo.

Le tomó un momento de duda, para luego tragarse los nervios antes de final rendirse.

 _"... ¿Y-y qué si lo hago?, ¿tienes un problema con ello?"_

"También te amo, Bete" -replicó con una sonrisa.

Bete: N-no dije eso exactamente, idiota -continuó evitando su mirada, sus mejillas seguían teñidas de color rojo. Súbitamente, sus manos se dejaron caer en sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola. Frisk la levantó para tenerla frente a él, los ojos de la reina se abrieron cuando sus frentes se presionaron una contra la otra. El contacto envió un calor diferente del que tenía en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se miraban uno al otro en silencio. Ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba y deseaba.

Con un movimiento emotivo, el muchacho se movió para besarla. El delicado gesto fue recibido abiertamente por la mujer. Una vez sintió sus labios presionados contra los de él, una enorme ola de placer la golpeó, liberando toda la tensión de su cuerpo, casi haciéndola colapsar contra él. Su corazón brincó, sintiendo la riqueza de su boca por la primera vez. Frisk enrolló sus manos alrededor de su cintura después de sentir a Bete regresar el beso, presionando más su cuerpo contra él.

Sus manos subieron por su espalda, directo a su cabello, desordenándolo y apretándolo como si quisiera un lugar de donde agarrarse.

Entonces, luego de un momento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El beso se detuvo súbitamente, mirándolo como si hubiera recordado algo crucial.

 _"E-espera, ¿qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?, ¡¿lo olvidarás así como así?!"_

Frisk sonrió. "Pero esto no es sexo, así que no estamos rompiendo nada, ¿cierto?"

Bete: C-cierto. Bueno, en ese caso... -su cara estaba completamente sonrojada. Fue ella quien inició el beso esta vez, al encontrar su boca presionó hambrienta la suya contra esta, deseosa de su afecto, el cual Frisk no estaba en contra de dar. Sus brazos cubrieron su cabeza mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo, presionando sus suaves y blandos senos -los cuales aún esperaban ser libres de sus ataduras- contra su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su lengua abrirle los labios, invadiendo su boca en busca de su compañera. Un gemido escapó siendo callado poco tiempo después por el beso, mientras su lengua dominaba la cavidad oral. Finalmente se hartó, decidiendo entrar en combate, imitando sus movimientos puso su lengua en acción, ambas soltándose cuando el beso acabó.

Se sintió avergonzada en extremo al reciprocar a este idiota. No importaba que tan irealistaa se viera, el hecho de que estaba abrazando su cuerpo desnudo bajo la luz de la luna era real. Y eso solo la estaba excitando más y más.

Las manos de Frisk se deslizaron por su cuerpo en dirección a su trasero, dándole un firme apretón, el cual la castaña disfrutó en demasía. De hecho, era cuando hacía cosas por su cuenta que sentía las fuerzas abandonarla. Ante sus manos, era una criatura indefensa por cada vez que probaba la firmeza de su zona posterior al mismo tiempo que abusaba de su boca. Su beso le hizo desistir de la idea de respirar, como si el contacto estuviera quemándolos vivos.

Sus gemidos llenaron la oscuridad del cuarto.

Bete: ¡Mmmmm! -Sintió la sensación de su trasero ser apretado dejarla, los culpables se deslizaron en busca de otra víctima, sus pechos para ser más exactos. Las manos agarraron cada uno de aquellos suaves globos y les dieron un fuerte apretón.

Bete tuvo que romper el beso para dejar salir un pequeño gritillo, que hizo a Frisk sonreír, prestándole más atención a satisfacer sus senos sobre su sostén.

"Eres bastante sensible aquí, ¿no es así?"

Bete: ¡C-Cállate! -Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente tras cada movimiento dado por sus manos- más vale que ni pienses en insertar esa cosa -dijo, pero era obvio que era una amenaza vacía.

"Claro, viéndote ser así de linda ya es suficiente." Casi parecía estar hablando en susurros, lo que le dio un aire sensual, sintió las pequeñas protuberancias rosadas emerger desde la tela, cosa que replicó con un pequeño apretón, ganándose un chillido sorpresivo por parte de ella. Sus manos le agarraron de sus hombros para agarrarse.

La mente de Bete estaba sobrecargada con tantas sensaciones que no podía formular palabras concretas para contraatacar su coqueteo. Pronto se halló a si misma acariciando más a su aparato, moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Sus latidos sonaban desde su pecho mientras sentía su mundo colapsar por cada segundo que su vagina se frotaba contra su piel. Con el tiempo, sus fluidos cubrieron todo su miembro, la superficie ahora resbalosa solo aumentaba aún más su frenecí, aumentando sus movimientos. Frisk no pudo evitar gemir ante sus estímulos, tanto que estaba al borde de romper el acuerdo. De hecho, ambos estaban a punto de destruir aquel juramento untos. No es como si Bete estuviera resentida contra él, pero todos los eventos recientes la dejaron tan avergonzada que deseaba enmendarse por su tortura.

Aquel intercambio tan intoxicante forzó a Frisk a besarla otra vez. Sus bocas volvieron a entrar en una viciosa batalla encarnizada. Los calientes suspiros entremezclados, creaban un ambiente similar a un sauna que hacía sus cuerpos sudar incesantemente. El cuarto estaba tan caliente que se asemejaba a un horno.

Alejándose de su beso para poder respirar, Frisk sintió su corazón acelerarse gracias al éxtasis.

Frisk: Te adoro, Bete -dijo una vez más, reforzando aquella idea en su cabeza y dándole un sonrojo. Sus manos se deslizaron por el sostén, sintiendo sus suaves melones, la reina arqueó su espalda producto del júbilo, ¿la adoraba?, ¿pese a que fue una maldita con él todos estos años? quería oír la respuesta de su boca.

 _"¿Incluso aunque fui una perra contigo por años?"_

Sus mejillas ardieron, brillando en un color rojo tan resplandeciente como su alma, sus ojos estaban fijos en su mueca alegre, estaba jadeando pero disfrutaba de sus cariños y cuidados.

Frisk: Si, sin dudarlo -Sin previo aviso, la empujó contra la cama. Dejó salir un chillido por la sorpresa, pero Frisk no le prestó importancia. Ahora estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola entre ella y el colchón como si fuera un sándwich, sus ojos, analizando su cuerpo, parecían devorarla con la mirada- pero me gusta más este lado avergonzado tuyo.

La fémina reaccionó tarde al verle deslizar la mano en su busto. Arrugó su sostén con su dedo entre las copas, permitiéndole ver el tesoro más hermoso que había visto hasta el día de hoy. Era como una persona completamente diferente, completamente perdido en su deseo. Había fantaseado con aquellos pechos por tanto tiempo que inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, chupando uno de sus pezones.

Bete: ¡Frisk! -Un bramido agudo escapó de Bete cuando sintió la humedad invadir su sensible piel, siendo una mano enviada a atacar su otro pecho. Su cabeza parecía ser azotada por un tifón de placer y caos, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre de una forma muy inusual. Pero no se detuvo allí, pues un par de dedos acariciaron su feminidad.

Frisk: Estás tan mojada -contestó ante sus gritillos, sintiendo sus pliegues humedecidos. Era como sumergir sus dedos en un río, sin embargo, su compañera no conseguía encontrar una forma de rebatirle, estaba demasiado inmersa en su toque. El ex-bufón regresó a chupar y lamer su roca rosada mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de su pequeño interior. Un grito ahora si incontenible llegó a sus orejas, alentándolo a continuar placiéndola con su trabajo. No pasó mucho para que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero en su excavación al túnel de carne. Su valentía crecía con cada segundo que sus gemidos y gritos continuaban incesantemente. Retiró sus dedos antes de volver a meterlos, repitiendo el proceso con un ritmo estable- Esto no es sexo, así que está bien, ¿cierto? -preguntó, no esperando su contestación.

Bete: ¡Ughh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhh! -Era incapaz de concentrarse pues sus apéndices comenzaron a cogerse su vagina con emoción, aumentando la energía gradualmente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos hasta que su ritmo se coordinó, el cuarto parecía derretirse por su distorsionada percepción, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era la dulce penetración que tanto había anhelado incluso si solo eran un par de dedos.

Frisk no era un experto. En realidad, esta era su primera vez complaciendo a una mujer. Todas las inspiraciones que tuvo fueron producto de pura hipótesis e imaginación. Estaba al mismo tiempo, haciendo un detalladísimo mapa del cuerpo de Bete y todos sus puntos sensibles en su mente conforme la exploraba, usando sus reacciones como referencia. Por ejemplo, los soplidos contra su pezón la hacían clavar sus uñas contra su nuca, sujetando un puñado de su pelo. Presionar su pequeño clítoris la haría enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y bajar el ritmo de sus dedos mientras tocaba un punto específico en su interior, la haría gritar.

Y hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo provocaría...

 _"¡FRIIIIIIIIIISK! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Todo el cuerpo de la monarca sostuvo al joven con una fuerza tal que estuvo a punto de hacerlo pedazos. Su cuerpo recibió una descarga tal que la cama tembló como si hubiera un terremoto.

Pero Frisk continuó la estimulación como si su vida dependiera de ello, incluso cuando sus brazos le rodearon y apretaron fuertemente como una pitón, siguió dedeando el interior de su agujero virginal. Su agarre apretó tanto sus cuerpos, que mezcló su sudor, presionando al ojirrojo contra sus senos. Su voz estaba cargada con la advertencia de que estaba acercándose al tan esperado cielo.

Era un aparente estado inacabable de euforia contenido por varios minutos. La respiración de Frisk terminó haciéndose pesada conforme puso todo su esfuerzo en dedear a la mujer que amaba. Bete sintió su mente al borde del colapso cuando el calor en el interior de su interior parecía querer explotar.

El muchacho sintió un estallido golpear sus dedos después de un último empujón.

Los ojos de la castaña a mechones rosados no pudieron ver nada más que blanco cuando su cabeza se sobrecargó con la fuerza bruta del clímax. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando dejó salir ola tras ola de fluidos femeninos, bañando la mano de su bufón hasta empaparla totalmente. Su espalda dejó de hacer contacto con las sábanas al arquearse hacia arriba.

Luego de un momento de descanso, los dos colapsaron jadeando en la cama del hotel, inhalando desesperadamente como si el aire escaseara. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, conforme la fuerza dejaba sus cuerpos.

Siendo el menos cansado de los dos, Frisk lentamente se reincorporó. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos con los jugos de amor de su reina, los cuales metió dentro de su boca sin pensarlo por un solo segundo, saboreando su néctar. Miró a la hermosa figura femenina, completamente inerte. Verla contenta era ya una recompensa colosal, así que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la dolorosa erección que torturaba sus regiones bajas.

Se puso de pie, sabiendo que su trabajo había terminado, pero fue detenido al instante.

Bete: ¿A dónde crees que vas? -el tono de voz de Noire le perforó como una aguja, deteniéndole antes de que pudiera seguir moviéndose.

Dándose la vuelta para verla, le dio una vista perfecta de su rostro extrañado. "Estaba yendo a lavarme"

La cara que tenía realmente fue impactante. La reina parecía estarlo fusilando con la mirada más lujuriosa que había visto, al borde entre la voracidad y la irritación. Era como un profesor atrapando a un alumno saltándose una lección importante, fue con aquella mirada que le jaló de regreso a su cuerpo, separados por una distancia corta. Frisk terminó en cuatro patas con su gobernante debajo suyo. Sus ojos rojos como tomates, la miraban inocentemente, lo que enfureció aún más a su mente ya caótica.

Bete: No hemos terminado -anunció, su rostro era una mezcla perfecta de irritación y vergüenza. El color escarlata de sus mejillas se extendió al resto de su rostro al intentar mantener su contacto visual con el sorprendido guerrero- N-no hasta que lo hagamos, justo aquí, justo ahora. ¿En-Entendiste? -una tartamudeo muy evidente azotó su voz, estaba avergonzada por lo que trataba de decir.

Los ojos de Frisk se abrieron en sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho erráticamente tras entender a qué se refería.

"P-pero... ¿qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?"

Bete: ¡Olvídate del acuerdo! -replicó con un audible grito, ya tenía bastantes dificultades para mantener su rostro serio, el cual sea dicha la verdad, no hacía un buen trabajo en mantener una buena impresión- Estás tan duro como una roca, ¡¿No?!, ¡esta es tu oportunidad!

Pero Frisk mantenía su preocupación latiente a pesar de su consentimiento.

"Estás cansada, Bete. No puedo hacerte e-"

Esa fue la gota que derramó su paciencia. Bete Noire no estaba aquí para aguantar sus mierdas sentimentalistas, en especial ahora que estaba al borde de la locura.

Bete: ¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA Y CÓGEME DE UNA VEZ! -con un jalón, Bete Noire le calló antes de que terminara, sellando al instante sus palabras con un beso, sus brazos se enrollaron en su cabeza para impedirle escapar, aunque no es como si quisiera huir de esos labios benditos. Rompió el beso con la misma facilidad que lo empezó, y miró su rostro cubierto de sudor, aquellos iris rosados parecían brillar en la oscuridad- No me hagas repetirme -pidió en un tono exigente. Un doloroso anhelo se sentía en sus palabras- te deseo, Frisk. Hacerlo después no va a funcionar. Te quiero ahora, quiero que me folles tan fuerte como puedas hasta que mi cuerpo quede flácido. No permitiré que te vayas hasta que consiga que cojas mi vagina de virgen... así que hazlo... ¿por favor?

El bufón tragó tras oír sus deseos más profundos, aquella forma de hablar tan sucia e impropia de la realeza le habían excitado demasiado, ¿para qué mentir? le gustaba que le mandara, que ejerciera su poder de gobernante sobre él, era como un recordatorio... pese a que fueran pareja, nunca jamás serían iguales socialmente.

Pero esa era la mejor parte.

Frisk: Entiendo, Bete. No tienes que decir nada más -asintió ante sus súplicas, su cuerpo se alejó de su agarre, Miedo lo permitió, confiando en que mantendría su palabra sin duda alguna. Abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo mientras el oven con el que fantaseaba se posicionaba en frente de su agujero, se arrodilló en frente del mismo, tomando su aparato con una mano y posicionándolo en frente de la entrada- Voy a meterlo ahora -advirtió, seriamente.

Bete mordió su labio y se clavó en el colchón. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras veía la hombría alinearse frente a su entrada, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de soportarlo.

 _"Está bien. Solo... sé gentil, ¿bien?"_

Asintió y procedió a mover su cadera hacia adelante, presionando su glande entre sus pliegues directo a su estrecha entrada. La resistencia que sintió fue enorme pese a la humedad de sus paredes. Empujó hacia adentro, respirando de forma errática "Eres tan apretada, Bete..." -susurró entre suspiros- "Pero se siente tan bien. No puedo creer que me estés dejando cogerte como me plazca."

Bete hizo una mueca de dolor ante la sensación de su miembro separar sus paredes. Se sentía completamente llena, como nunca antes. Sus brazos y piernas se estiraron mientras intentaba darle la bienvenida a Frisk a su interior. Una cantidad de dolor algo placentera se esparció a través de su cuerpo tan pronto como su pene se abrió paso.

Frisk hizo sus caderas hacia atrás, deslizando su aparato hacia afuera justo antes de la entrada, ganándose un gemido extenso por parte de ella mientras su cabeza miraba hacia el techo. Sus manos se sujetaron de su cadera y comenzó a deslizarse hacia adentro una vez más, su cuerpo le recibió más fácilmente esta segunda vez.

No pasó mucho para que comenzara a acelerar el paso, embistiéndola.

Bete: ¡Ahhh! ¡Uwahhhhhh! -Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gritó mientras Frisk comenzaba a penetrarla apasionadamente, el sentimiento iba tan allá que ninguna de las palabras que sabía podía describirlo. Sus brazos se alargaron detrás de su cabeza, agarrándose de la cama. Sus senos comenzaban a rebotar con cada movimiento causado por Frisk, chocando sus caderas contra las de ella.

"¡Hahh! ¡Hahhhh! ¡Hahhhhh!"

La vio fijamente, el agarre en su cuerpo parecía causar terremotos en la superficie de su sudorosa piel. Salivaba ante la vista y no podía pensar en nada más que lo bellísima que se veía con sus piernas abiertas para él, con su rostro hecho un completo desastre al intentar expresar su placer.

Bete: ¡MÁS FUERTE! -Suplicó, recuperando un sentimiento de control sobre su mente, no había más dolor presente, solo el placer del movimiento brusco de su pene en su interior, yendo de adelante hacia atrás a todo dar, Frisk podía apostarse el pescuezo a que veía dos corazones blancos en el interior de su iris- ¡AÚN MÁS!

La brusquedad que la asaltó casi al instante luego de su exigencia cumplió sus expectativas en demasía.

Frisk: ¿Qué tal esto? -Frisk dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando las ataduras de su consciencia mientras empujaba sin cesar su virilidad con mayor intensidad que antes. Fue tan profundo como podía con cada empujón, tardándose lo suficiente para luego seguir repitiéndolo en un bucle.

Bete: ¡SIII! ¡CÓGEME ASÍ, MALDITO PRESO! -Sus sonoros chillidos, casi animales, hicieron eco en la oscuridad que podrían haber sido oídos desde afuera, por suerte no había nadie en aquel segmento del castillo, estaban solos, apareándose como animales. Ese hecho excitó a Frisk aún más, conforme la embestía aún más, usando toda su fuerza.

La sombra del ojirrojo se asomaba sobre ella como un gigante, haciéndola sentir enana como si no fuera una reina, prueba de ello era que su corona terminó cayéndosele, dejándola como si fuera una civil cualquiera, ni rastro de su realeza innata. Los sonidos provenientes del choque de su piel contra su culo eran hipnotizantes. Ya no era el perro de la reina, ahora la tenía alrededor de sus dedos. La ama se volvió la mascota, y Frisk no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad pasar sin disfrutarla.

"¿No es esto lo que una maldita burlona como tú merece?, ¡¿Y BEN, MI REINA?!"

Bete: ¡S-si, mi amo! -exclamó entre sus ahogados jadeos, respirar se le estaba comenzando a volver extremadamente difícil, pero era una sensación en extremo placentera, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, su mandíbula se había entumecido por mantenerla abierta tanto tiempo.

"MÁS ALTO, ¡Te mereces ser criticada por todo lo que me hiciste!"

No pudo negarse. De hecho, podía jurar que se estaba excitando aún más con su actuar tan rudo, tan brusco, tan dominante.

Bete: ¡SI!, ¡LO MEREZCO! -continuó, los ojos del castaño brillaban en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto intimidante, casi como si fuera un demonio abusando de una doncella, no estaba satisfecho todavía, su siguiente exigencia fue que dijera cuanto disfrutaba de ser cogida "como la puta que era", Miedo por supuesto no se negó- ¡ME ENCANTA QUE ME COJJJJJAS DE ESTA FOOOORMA! -formular palabras estaba comenzando a ser difícil, debido a que su concentración era interrumpida por el placer- ¡SOY UNA PUTA! -el ritmo de sus movimientos traspasó la línea de los animales en celo por lo rápido y agresivos que eran. Sus deseos carnales sin fin explotaban sin cesar dentro de sus cuerpos- ¡FRRRIIIIISK!, ¡TE QUIERO... CORRIÉNDOTE... EN MI!, ¡HAZLO ADENTRO MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡TE LO RUEGO, CÓRRETE EN LA PUTA MUERTA DE HAMBRE QUE ES TU REINA! -gritó estando fuera de si, sus ojos medio abiertos estaban al borde de la locura, su lengua estaba sobre sus labios, salpicando saliva por su mentón.

La boca de Frisk se volvió una sonrisa, feliz de que su gobernante fuera honesta con él por una vez.

Frisk: Que buena respuesta. ¿estás a punto de alcanzar tus límites, mi reina? -con sus rojas mejillas ardientes de vergüenza, asintió frenéticamente, perdiendo las fuerzas para responder con palabras- Yo también. Vamos hacerlo juntos -sonrió, viendo a su amada con afecto y gratitud por dejarle experimentar su primera vez con ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante, uniendo sus labios para continuar moviendo sus caderas de adelante a atrás sobre ella con más fuerza. Sus gemidos ahogados se mezclaron en sus bocas, conforme ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo afectuoso, no queriendo dejarle ir de este mágico momento que estaban a punto de experimentar.

Su clímax fue uno silencioso, lleno de afecto. Fue como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en el interior de sus mentes en aquel cuarto enmudecido. Sus sesos estaban nublados, registrando solamente el calor del otro.

Un líquido blanco y caliente emergió desde las cavernas de Noire, como si se descontrolara un fuego salvaje sin igual en términos de pureza sentimental, el cual fue recibido por las propias flamas de la rosada, uniéndose para crear una descarga que les hacía arder. Su largo beso apasionado fue ininterrumpido por un indeterminable periodo de tiempo. Ni siquiera el sonido de los lobos o los insectos nocturnos consiguieron distraerles.

Cuando se separaron, jadearon mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Bete: ¿Disfrutaste... eso? -preguntó tímidamente, se había comportado y humillado como nunca antes en toda su vida, pero por dentro sabía que se lo merecía por todo lo que le hizo pasar desde su infancia, pero su venganza había sido exquisita.

Frisk: Por supuesto -Replicó el antiguo prisionero sin pensarlo por un segundo, su cara expresaba amor puro por su persona, las ganas de besarla hasta que saliera el sol no le faltaban, pero el cansancio estaba comiéndoselo vivo- después de todo, fue la primera vez que decías mi nombre con ese tono. Gracias.

Alejó sus ojos de los suyos, escondiendo la felicidad surgiendo de su corazón.

Bete: Idiota. Solo recuerda que ahora me perteneces -contestó acostándose sobre su pecho, la cama de su madre era un desastre, pero no le importaba en absoluto, iba a asegurarse de volverla un desastre todas las noches a partir de hoy.

"Soy solo suyo, mi reina."

Sonrió. No era la sonrisa prepotente y ególatra que siempre usaba, no. Era una sonrisa normal que no se vio nada fuera de lugar para una hermosa chica como ella, no había ego, no había prepotencia, petulancia ni odio. Solo amor por ese tonto que alegraba su vida y la hacía más dulce y llevadera.

 _"Bien... muy bien."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Epílogo: El Bufón y la reina]-**

Los días venideros fueron como un sueño para ambos.

Bete no pudo contar el número de veces que revivió aquella maravillosa noche en su cabeza. No dejaba de soñar con él, ya fuera en batallas o en su tiempo libre, no podía apartar su mirada de su rostro, intentar esconder sus sentimientos del resto de la corte era un verdadero martirio. Si en algún escenario de pesadilla descubrían su relación, no podría continuar viviendo de esa forma tan acomodada, además de que disfrutaba del sentimiento nacido del amor prohibido entre un mero ex-bufón y una reina como ella.

Tenía que ocultar su amor de todos, en especial de esa perra de Robin.

En cuanto a Frisk, continuó mejorándose a si mismo como combatiente, dejar atrás su antiguo pasado de bufón maníatico sería un camino largo, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a recorrer con la frente en alto. Pese a que deseaba intimidad con Bete en las noches, las rebeliones estaban comenzando a ser más frecuentes, sin mencionar que se corrían rumores sobre un tal "Caballero negro" y la segunda venida de los Iluminados, esta vez en dirección a sus tierras.

Ninguno de ellos supo cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran volver a estar juntos en su nidito de amor, pero todo lo que podían hacer era soportarlo. Su tiempo separados servía para estrechar aún más su lazo, como si se le pusiera a prueba para demostrar la fortaleza del mismo.

El día de descanso llegó.

Bete Noire se despertó sola como era costumbre tras haber tenido una noche de sueño decente por primera vez. Pese a ser la reina, era la última en levantarse, pero era por ello que no podían criticarla.

Luego de arreglarse y colocarse su corona, se dirigió a las escaleras en dirección a su trono, sintiendo el delicioso olor de los manjares mañaneros inundarle las fosas nasales. Conforme descendía al primer piso, sus pensamientos inmediatamente se enfocaron en su novio. Su corazón se agitó de inmediato. Aún si esperaba ansiosa lo que harían en la noche, quería ver como se comportaba ahora que el momento ansiado estaba cerca.

"Frisk" -llamó una voz familiar que pertenecía a otra muchacha de ojos naranjas "Tu saco está arrugado. Deberías tener más cuidado con tu apariencia."

"O-Ohh, No me había dado cuenta. Gracias, Robin. P-pero, ¿no crees que estás muy cerca?"

"Tonterías. Permíteme usar mi fuego para plancharlo. Listo, ahora te vez más guapo"

Bete se detuvo al instante, viendo la escena desde los escalones con los ojos bien abiertos, casi parecía haberse transformado en una estatua.

"¿Crees que soy guapo?" -Frisk se sonrojó, pero apartó la mirada de los ojos anaranjados de la pirómana, desgraciadamente su mano había quedado grabada en la zona que había "planchado" supuestamente.

"Ejeje… por supuesto, compañero." -Dejó salir una sonrisa espeluznante, había encontrado una presa- "Siéntete libre de ir a mi habitación cuando quieras para ver si... hay algo malo con tu vestimenta. Te daré una meticulosa inspección que de seguro disfrutarás" -Se inclinó hacia adelante, besándole en la frente antes de alejarse con un contoneo de caderas muy llamativo, lo que solo hizo ver sus piernas aún más tentadoras.

Con las mejillas rojas como su alma, Frisk se quedó mirando como un idiota a la usuaria de valentía, viéndola irse a paso lento, prestándole especial atención a su trasero.

Una vez la sala real estuvo sumida en completo silencio, un grito dio a entender que la Reina Negra había entrado en un muy mal humor, todo por culpa de su pareja secreta.

 _"¡FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISK!"_

O tal vez, ya no tan secreta.

 **Fin.**


	25. Especial de Halloween 2019

**Siempre quise hacer un one-shot de Richard. Ya sé que Halloween terminó hace tiempo -a la fecha que escribo esto es diciembre 1- pero me vale, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Por cierto, este one-shot está basado en un sueño que tuve, ¿a que es curioso?**

 **Iniciado el: Jueves 31 de Octubre del año 2019.  
Finalizado el: Miércoles 11 de Diciembre del 2019.  
Tiempo estimado de producción: 42 días.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Especial de Halloween 2019.**

 **"Una Tarde Arcana"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Un hallazgo insólito]-**

"¡Heee, heee, heee!"

Los vitoreos restantes del festival se apagaban cada vez más conforme se multiplicaba la distancia, Richard había mirado la hora de su reloj hacía unos cuantos minutos, era hora de que los niños partieran a buscar dulces, por ello había sacado al trío de allí pese a estar llegando al mejor punto.

No era por poca cosa, después de todo a cualquier niño le gustaba ver una obra de teatro estilo halloween en el pleno colegio, ahora mismo se había convertido en un musical.

Frisk: ¡Pero Richard! -exclamó un pequeño niño de cabello marrón algo desordenado, mirándole con sus cejitas arqueadas en una expresión triste, él sostenía su mano derecha y portaba un adorable traje de calabaza que cubría todo su torso exceptuando sus piernas, brazos y cabeza, los cuales estaban cubiertos por distintas vestimentas negras- ¡Las brujas estaban volando sobre sus escobas!, ¿no las viste? ¡volaban!

El portador de perseverancia emitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a la acompañante rubia de su hermanito menor, Pauline iba vestida con un traje de pirata confeccionado a mano por su madre, Stelle Orilleye. El tío Alex no estaba bromeando cuando decía que no se molestaría en gastar lo que fuera con tal de que su hija tuviera el disfraz que quisiera.

Francisca: ¡Onii-sama, eso fue muy pesado! -exclamó una segunda niña, la que tomaba su mano izquierda. Su cabello -también marrón oscuro- estaba suelto en forma de rizos, traía un largo vestido color celeste con estrellas rosadas y brillitos blancos, además de un par de alas blancas y una varita en la mano libre. Estaba tirándole la mano para intentar regresarlos a todos al patio central de su escuela- ¡Quiero volver, quiero volver!

El joven adolescente soltó una pequeña risa, a sus doce años ya era bastante maduro por haber tenido que ser "mamá y papá 2" la mayoría de las veces, por lo que sabía qué botones presionar para convencer a sus pequeños hermanitos de calmarse y comportarse, en especial ahora que aún tenían sus dientes de leche en estas fechas.

Richard: Oh vamos Frituritas, no sean así conmigo -pidió deteniéndose, el trío le imitó. Murakawa caminó hasta estar en frente de los chicos, arrodillándose para estar a su altura- Miren, si se quedan allí, va a pasar algo muy malo -su tono de voz se hizo más bajo, de inmediato le prestaron atención, el rostro que tenía -plagado de dramatismo- era muy atrayente para sus ingenuas mentes- el sol ya se está poniendo, y si no se apuran... ¡No podrán celebrar Halloween!

"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

Por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Pauline rompió su silencio para soltar un grito de horror idéntico al de los mellizos. Lágrimas se asomaron por los tres pares de ojitos, bien. Ahora que los había dejado al borde de romper en llanto era hora de premiarlos, casi todos en Ebott les conocían -y este año en particular los adultos estaban más atentos que nunca- por lo cual no habría problema en dejarlos madurar un poco.

"Salvo que..."

Se callaron al instante. ¿Había una forma de salir del embrollo en el que se habían metido?, ¿en serio podrían ir a comer caramelos tranquilamente pese a que todo estaba perdido? por dentro, el mayor del "Trío Muraka" estaba muriéndose de la risa, parecía que este año si podría ir a pedir dulces él solo luego de ir a hablar con el director y el presidente del centro de alumnos respecto a las preparaciones para el festival de esta noche.

Richard: salgan ahora que el sol todavía no se ha puesto -guardó silencio otra vez, le gustaba creerse el cuento de que era un súper narrador o algo por el estilo, los ojos celestes, cafés y rosados respectivamente se posaron sobre él, podía ver la desesperación infantil por el azúcar salirles por cara poro de la piel- totalmente solos.

"¡¿Solos?!"

Los tres se asustaron. No era algo para tomar a la ligera, eran niños de ocho años después de todo, pero por mucho que quisiera salir con ellos, no podía. Tenía cosas que hacer y era hora de que conocieran la ciudad donde vivían, Richard tenía fe en sus hermanos, y sobre todo en Pauline, quien era la voz de la razón en aquel grupo de tres.

Richard: exactamente, solos. Tengo cosas que hacer, frituritas. Por mucho que quiera acompañarlos, no puedo hacerlo. Por eso quiero que vayan a pedir dulces ahora que las calles están llenas de gente y hay mucho sol, para que no les pase nada. -ahora estaba siendo franco, evidenciado por el tono solemne con el que estaba hablando, amaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos pero como decía el dicho, "el hombre propone y dios dispone"- Así que confío en que no se separarán y si se pierden, usen los centavos que siempre les dan mamá y papá para llamarlos, ¿ok?

"¡OK!"

Exclamaron Frisk y Frannie con un saludo militar, adelantándose hacia la salida de la escuela para ir a pedir dulces, Pauline se quedó atrás unos segundos para ver al mayor quien le dió una mirada de confianza, "tú estás a cargo" le dijo en voz baja, y ella asintió.

Richard Murakawa vio a sus hermanitos y tal vez, su cuñada en algún futuro. Todo pintaba a que si, después de todo la cercanía que tenía con el pequeño Frisk no era algo normal, gustaba de él y era algo recíproco.

Suspiró para aclarar sus pensamientos, el futuro era incierto, por lo tanto no valía la pena pensar en él.

Ahora lo importante era ir a la reunión con el presidente del centro de alumnos y el director, pero antes iría al baño a descargar toda la bebida que había tomado.

"Tal vez debería conseguirme una novia..."

Dijo a la nada notando los murciélagos pegados en paredes, calabazas de papel colgando del techo y fantasmas en todas partes, los disfraces del instituto eran innumerables, veía desde personajes de películas de terror hasta los clichés de fantasmas, brujas, vampiros y lobos.

Si, ya estaba en edad de tener pareja y bastantes chicas de su aula eran lindas. Podría probar suerte un día de estos-

 **BAM**

Richard: ¡ACK! -con un estruendoso sonido, el dolor vino y un quejido después, al alzar la mirada se encontró con algo inusual, las puertas del baño estaban cerradas. Tan sumido estuvo en su reflexión sobre encontrar pareja que no lo notó hasta darse ese cabezazo, pero había algo más- **snif snif**... ¿Qué es ese olor? huele horrible...

Provenía del interior.

Frunciendo el ceño, comprendió que algo andaba mal al instante. Para empezar, ¿por qué demonios estaba cerrado el baño público cuando la escuela estaba abarrotada con gente? ahora sería la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar para usar el retrete, pero no. En su lugar, había puertas cerradas con una esencia nauseabunda.

Algo no andaba bien.

 **WHAM WHAM WHAM**

Por eso comenzó a cargarse contra la madera repetidamente, buscando abrir la puerta. Más de alguno al pasar le miró raro, cualquiera pensaría que estaría intentando cometer un delito, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de que el pestillo estaba puesto.

Realmente no querían que entraran allí, pero si realmente había sido uno de los encargados de limpieza que había hecho eso, ¿por qué salía aquel olor tan inmundo?

Materializando una de sus pistolas con un pequeño chasquido, apuntó hacia abajo, rogando tener la razón para justificar el -ahora si- acto de vandalismo que iba a hacer.

El sonido del balazo estallando el metal invadió sus oídos, por suerte nadie vino a detenerle por los griteríos de los niños. Viéndose libre, comenzó a patear abiertamente la puerta, la cual ahora si cedía, el olor por el otro lado se intensificaba, haciéndose más fuerte y desagradable.

Con un último empujón, la puerta cedió en su totalidad, y Murakawa se tapó la nariz.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el enorme recipiente de plástico en el que estaba sumergido una muchacha, aparentemente inmóvil. El líquido color marrón claro era lo que producía aquel horrible olor, ¿excremento? no... esa pobre muchacha tenía la muñeca completamente llena de agujeros, y cientos de inyecciones aparentemente vacías estaban flotando alrededor de su brazo.

¿Acaso estaba... ?

Richard: d-disculpe, ¿está usted bi- -nada más entrar, vio por el rabillo del ojo algo insólito. Por muy bizarro que pareciera, también era perturbador. En los Urinales y lavabos, más cuerpos estaban tirados, todos con expresiones de horror absoluto en sus rostros. Justo como la compañera que iba a socorrer, estaban cubiertos de aquel líquido marrón, proveniente de las inyecciones a medio usar en cuellos, piernas, brazos y muñecas.

Estaban aterrados.

Estaban desesperados.

Estaban todos muertos.

Por eso no dudó un segundo en vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago luego de caer de rodillas, podía contar al menos veintidós personas en todo el maldito sitio.

El grito de otros curiosos asomando la cabeza por la puerta fue lo que alertó a más gente, como una reacción en cadena que pronto trajo a la policía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1.5: Preguntas]-**

"Entonces... ¿abriste la puerta y todo estaba así?"

Cabizbajo, el muchacho asintió robóticamente la pregunta del oficial. Por millonésima vez le habían preguntado lo mismo en la hora y media que llevaba encerrado en la oficina del director, y por millonésima vez había contestado lo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que le interrogaran a él de esta manera? estaba claro que no era el asesino de esa gente.

"¿Y podrías repetirme por qué quisiste entrar al baño?"

Richard: Ya se lo dije oficial, quería ir al baño porque tomé demasiada bebida, hay testigos que me vieron en la fiesta con mis hermanos y su amiga -la maldita música aún seguía resonando en sus oídos pese a que la fiesta se había detenido de forma súbita, de hecho la escuela ya estaba comenzando a ser vaciada para molestia de los estudiantes mayores, pues a ojos de todos era muy temprano para que ellos salieran a pedir dulces.

"Yo creo en él, señor oficial. Richard es un buen alumno, él nunca sería capaz de lastimar a nadie."

El director intercedió por él, alzando su brazo derecho y colocándolo frente al agente, reafirmando su postura. Murakawa sonrió alegre cuando vio a Joel -el presidente del CDA- hablar a su nombre, lo cual le confirió por fin el salir de allí cuando se vio que nada más podía hacer para ayudar con la investigación.

Extrañamente, el pelinegro salió con él.

Joel: ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿irte a casa? -había notado la mirada que tenía, la respuesta era obvia. Su amigo no era muy bueno quedándose de brazos cruzados, tal vez por eso siempre tenía ese deseo de "hacer algo", o quizás era esa vena detectivesca que le nació al leer tantas novelas en primaria.

Perseverancia negó con la cabeza, emprendiendo rumbo al baño.

Richard: tengo un misterio que resolver, J -tras responderle, se despidió del usuario de amabilidad, aventurándose a la oscuridad de los ahora silenciosos pasillos escolares. Iba a meterse en muchos problemas al llegar a casa, primero había mandado a los niños a pedir dulces solos, luego ahora se quedaba cuando la escuela estaba quedándose abandonada, todo un delincuente juvenil como dirían por allí.

Oh, cierto, ahora también irrumpía en la escena del crimen.

Agachándose entre las cintas policiales, volvió a ingresar al baño. Todo estaba exactamente igual, incluso los cadáveres, ¿por qué? simple, ni siquiera querían pensar en tocarlos, estaban esperando al equipo de desastres biológicos para empezar a analizar y socavar información, pero él no era tan delicadito cuando se trataba de ser un metiche.

Ahora, ¿dónde podía empezar a buscar?

El olor putrefacto de su almuerzo vaciado en el piso le hizo apurarse, no quería volver a vomitar o se enterarían de que había estado allí. Buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo, notó entonces una especie de objeto ennegrecido en el fondo del recipiente donde estaba su compañera.

"Espero que esto no sea lo que creo que es..."

Resignado, metió la mano en el líquido marrón y llegando hasta el fondo, sus dedos sintieron la inconfundible sensación del metal de una rejilla. Teniendo una teoría, sacó rápidamente la mano, en efecto, ahogada en el fondo había una grabadora de mano empapada con aquella sustancia.

Talló el hallazgo contra su camisa para limpiarlo, no sabía si seguiría funcionando pero al menos había que intentarlo, ¿no?, con eso en mente abrió la tapa para confirmar si había algo que oír, en efecto adentro estaba un casette con el título "Notas" perfectamente seco, el líquido desconocido no entró de milagro.

Emocionado por lo que podría encontrar, presionó el botón rojo con la palabra "Play" escrita en color blanco.

 _Okay... espero que esto esté grabando. Los muchachos y yo llegamos temprano a la escuela, y hemos estado trabajando sin cesar en esta cosa_

 _Según mi reloj son las... seis de la mañana, conseguimos agua para producirlo en masa y administrárnoslo todos al mismo tiempo, voy a dejar esta cosa aquí como registro, si todo sale bien... vamos a hacer historia._

La grabación terminaba allí. Viendo otra vez el cuerpo de su compañera, el chico negó con la cabeza repetidamente, no lo había conseguido obviamente. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué habían estado buscando esos tarados con esa sustancia?, ahora entendía por qué casi todo el baño estaba lleno de aquello, necesitaba agua para propagarse.

Salió del baño hacia el pasillo otra vez, esto era un hallazgo crucial en su investigación. Hubiese querido llevarse una de las jeringas, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte, probablemente con esto fuera más que suficiente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: El guerrero del misterio]-**

La oscuridad del silencioso corredor le recibió de forma abrupta, acompañada de un terrible sentimiento de peligro. Volteando hacia su izquierda, observó al final del mismo una silueta oscura con dos puntos rojos acercándose a él con pasos tan firmes que hacían eco, conforme menos era la distancia entre ambos, más distinguibles se hacían sus rasgos.

Era un hombre alto, tal vez demasiado, cubierto por una armadura color negra con detalles rojizos, que sujetaba una katana en la mano derecha aparentemente atada a su cadera, lo más destacable de todo era la máscara de oro cubriéndole el rostro, cuyos colmillos estaban teñidos de pintura roja brillante, dándole un aspecto demoníaco.

Un Shogun.

Richard: cielos... buen disfraz, colega -una gota de sudor por los nervios descendió por su mejilla derecha, claramente el traje podía estar justificado al estar en pleno 31 de octubre, pero el que apareciera justo ahora que la escuela estaba casi vacía era por más, extraño. En especial porque él, que estuvo en la fiesta, no había visto a nadie con aquella indumentaria- ¿de dónde lo conseguiste? ¡te ves fenomenal!, casi pareces de ver-

 **Swing**

Con un ligero movimiento del pulgar, su katana salió disparada de su funda hacia el aire, atrapándola con la mano derecha justo cuando pasaba en frente de él, el guerrero separó sus piernas y empuñó el arma cerca de su rostro, casi pudo ver el aire ser cortado por aquella hoja metálica.

"dad..."

Entendió rápidamente que no estaba jugando. ¿Quién era este hombre?, Richard tragó una considerable cantidad de saliva, a sus doce años de edad nunca había enfrentado a un adulto en lo que a combate se refería, sin embargo él no era un debilucho como tal, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase mágica de la escuela.

Debía defender su título, y sobre todo su vida, pues tenía una familia a la que regresar y un misterio que desvelar.

"No me importa que seas un adulto... si me amenazas, daré todo de mi para vivir"

Con aquellas palabras, el mayor del Trío Muraka juntó sus palmas, manifestando sus pistolas y apuntándolas hacia su oponente, quien pareció distenderse al notar que sería requerido movimiento, era una señal de que su resistencia a morir no estaba planeada por él.

 **[Estas lleno de Perseverancia]**

"¡ADELANTE, SHOGUN!"

 **(Ambientar con: "Frisk MEGALOVANIA - Strength Of Will")**

El Samurai tomó sus palabras como una provocación, por lo cual fue el primero en lanzarse al combate, corriendo con su arma apuntada hacia el frente, alzó y bajó la misma en un corte vertical descendiente con tanta rapidez que Richard tuvo que evadir nada más por instinto, viendo horrorizado como unos mechones salvajes de su cabello descendían al suelo.

No perdiendo tiempo, frunció el seño y comenzó a disparar hacia su cabeza mientras retrocedía buscando mantenerlo apartado de él todo lo posible, sin embargo Shogun tomó una pose defensiva y comenzó a cortar sus balas o a bloquearlas mientras avanzaba rápidamente. Richard entonces vio su oportunidad a los pies del enemigo, comenzando a dispararle con su pistola derecha mientras le mantenía en posición lo mayor posible.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como su contrincante apretaba el agarre de su espada, la cual comenzó a brillar cubierta por una pequeña ventisca, todas sus balas comenzaron a ser inutilizadas incluso sin ser tocadas por la hoja, ¿este tipo era capaz de controlar el viento?, ¿qué clase de rasgo podía poseer? nunca había oído algo sobre magia elemental...

Lo más cercano que conocía, era su madre que manipulaba la electricidad con su bastón y algunos humanos valentía que eran piroqinéticos, pero nunca había oído sobre la "Aerokinesis".

¿Aún tenía oportunidad de ganar esta batalla?

Decidido a no darse por vencido tan temprano, tomó ambas armas por los cañones, empuñándolas como si fueran armas cuerpo a cuerpo, por suerte su madre le había explicado un poco como funcionaba la electricidad y había conseguido replicar la de ella -aunque a menor escala- en las zonas posteriores de sus armas donde deberían de ir los cargadores.

Con movimientos rápidos, comenzó a chocarlas contra la espada de Shogun, quien bloqueó las mismas usando su espada a dos manos, la palma estaba abierta frente a la hoja y la otra mano sostenía esta, el aire y la electricidad se anulaban mutuamente con cada golpe, desgraciadamente su poder no era suficientemente alto como para traspasar el viento del samurai.

El mayor pareció haberse hartado de estar a la defensiva, por lo tanto desvió una de las pistolas del ojimorado mediante un corte hacia arriba con la empuñadura, cambiando rápidamente la dirección de su espada para volver a apuntar al techo, ejecutó un corte descendiente vertical que Richard creyó haber esquivado saltando hacia atrás, pero una onda expansiva provocada por el aire en la hoja le impulsó hacia atrás a gran velocidad.

Su cuerpo chocó contra las puertas que daban al interior del comedor escolar, arrodillado y en extremo adolorido, el muchacho intentó ponerse de pie al ver como nuevamente su enemigo emprendía camino hacia él otra vez, lento como si estuviera burlándose de él, aquello le hizo enfurecerse.

¿Quería jugar sucio? bien.

Richard corrió hacia la derecha aprovechando que Shogun aún no había entrado a donde estaba, lo que le permitió ocultarse una vez llegó.

Era ahora o nunca.

Usando su astucia, pateó una silla una vez le vio de espaldas, pero el guerrero samurai se volteó tranquilamente, rebanando en dos el pequeño banquillo de madera, sin embargo esto estaba dentro de sus cálculos: Richard apareció en pleno vuelo con su pistola izquierda apuntada al rostro del espadachín, aprovechando que su katana estaba apuntando hacia abajo por el corte realizado, dejando su rostro totalmente desprotegido.

 **BANG**

Con un sonoro disparo, el proyectil morado fue a todo dar contra la máscara del atacante, pero el sonido metálico que hizo al impactar terminó por descolocar al Murakawa, ni siquiera un rastro color negro dejó su bala, ¿tanta era la dureza de aquel cubrecaras que ni un rasguño le había hecho?

Shogun viendo al chiquillo caer en dirección hacia él, alzó su katana dispuesto a empalarlo por el estómago como forma de aterrizaje, Richard no dejándose perder tan fácilmente, volvió a recargar de electricidad los mangos de sus armas, dirigiéndolos directamente al arma que deseaba acabar con su vida.

El choque eléctrico y de aire fue lo suficientemente potente como para enviarlo a él volando hacia atrás, aturdiendo aparentemente a Shogun, pues se mantuvo en su pose semi-empaladora/defensiva por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Perseverancia recuperara la compostura y volviera a intentar la misma trampa de antes, esta vez a plena vista suya.

Cuatro sillas fueron lanzadas de forma consecutiva, Shogun recibió la primera con un corte vertical ascendente, justo antes de que su espada terminara de subir impuso todo el peso de su brazo derecho en su palma, obligándola a bajar otra vez para cortar el siguiente banco, deteniendo esta maniobra doble a medio camino, cambió la orientación de su espada para empuñarla de forma horizontal, cortando el objeto número tres con un tajo hacia la derecha y evadiendo el cuarto con unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda.

Richard: Eres un monstruo, maldito... -Musito totalmente estupefacto, la diferencia entre sus poderes era inconmensurable. No había que ser un genio para saber que no estaba usando todo su poder contra él, era un mocoso después de todo si se le comparaba con aquel tipo, no había visto su nivel de LOVE, pero no dudaba que con aquellas habilidades debía ser extremadamente alto, tal vez incluso el tan temible numero veinte del que hablaban los libros de historia.

Richard no sabría decir si Shogun se sintió halagado por el insulto a su abrumador poder o no, en su lugar volvió a empuñar su espada, esta vez dirigiendo la hoja de la misma hacia el suelo, esparciendo una pequeña cantidad de viento por el mismo que, como se esperaba, le hizo dirigirse hacia atrás.

Por suerte, el muchacho aterrizó sobre la pared usando sus pies, sorprendido de ver como todo ahora estaba flotando cual casa embrujada, ¿cómo era posible que nadie les estuviese oyendo con todos los estruendos y destrozos que estaban haciendo?, ¿o es que acaso este loco ya había matado a todos antes de venir a por él?

No pudo continuar pensando al ver como su rival caía en dirección a él con arma y todo su peso, adoptando otra vez una maniobra evasiva, brincó hacia la derecha esquivando por poco el tajo, viendo anonadado como un corte de varios centímetros era creado en la pared, la cual ahora era su zona de pelea.

Buscando algo con qué defenderse, Richard disparó al soporte de la televisión que usaban en los almuerzos para entretener al alumnado, cogiéndola fácilmente pues también se veía afectada por la ventisca que azotaba al cuarto. No se quejaría, esto era lo más similar a un escudo que tendría, y si sobrevivía le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a su madre.

Con arma en mano, perseverancia comenzó una danza con el de rasgo desconocido.

Primero inició una marcha mientras le disparaba, provocándole bloquear sus balas con la capa de aire, una vez lo suficientemente cerca alzó su espada para intentar cortarle, pero Richard alzó su escudo improvisado para protegerse, luego apuntó otra vez a la máscara de Shogun, descargando toda la magia que pudo en una maniobra desesperada.

Un dolor agudo en su estómago le hizo percatarse del pie estrellado en él, haciéndole arrodillarse producto del dolor. La sandalia del guerrero tenía además, un pequeño tacón cuadrado que realmente le había dejado en mal estado.

 **SLASH**

El sabor metálico característico de la sangre plagó su lengua, seguido de un agudizante dolor en el estómago. Al bajar la mirada, observó el sable incrustado en donde le había golpeado anteriormente.

Una herida mortal.

Murakawa sintió el arma salir de su cuerpo, el efecto gravitacional del cuarto no había desaparecido, por lo que cayó de espaldas mirando la pared paralela y todos los muebles flotando todavía. Así que esto se sentía fallar, y esto se sentía morir...

Era frustrante... no iba a volver a ver a sus hermanitos nunca más, ni tampoco iba a conseguir revelar lo que le pasó a esos pobres diablos. No llegaría a casa para ver a Papá y Mamá preparando una noche de películas para los tres, o aperitivos con temáticas horribles, nunca más.

Su vista fue hasta el samurai del viento, quien tenía su mirada fija en él. Al menos le concedería el honor de partir "acompañado", que buen tipo, lo suficiente como para que se ganara su respeto.

"¿S-sabes?... no te desprecio... f-fue una gran batalla... la mejor que he tenido..."

Con aquellas frases como despedida, Richard Murakawa cerró los ojos, la vida abandonado su cuerpo no mucho después, su alma salió de su pecho y se quebró sola.

Shogun, por otra parte, negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y agachaba la cabeza.

Ahora él los salvaría a todos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento final: Un misterio inexistente]-**

Richard abrió los ojos bruscamente al sentir el oxígeno invadirle los pulmones tras inhalar, segundos después el despertador invadió sus oídos.

Confundido, volteó a ver la hora: 5:40 AM del 31 de octubre, la mañana de Halloween.

Halloween.

Esa palabra le hizo recordarlo todo, desde lo que sucedió la mañana, hasta haber mandado a Frisk, Frannie y Paul a pedir dulces solos, los cadáveres y morir a manos de Shogun.

¿Acaso había estado soñando?

Con la mirada fija en los números rojizos del despertador, su cerebro pareció hacer click: las seis de la mañana era la hora que decía la grabadora había sido cuando empezó el experimento que mató a todos. ¿Significaba eso que acababa de tener un sueño profético? una locura, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Vistiéndose a la rápida y sin siquiera bañarse como acostumbraba, cogió la mochila y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en menos de diez minutos, Richard era un madrugador, por lo que se levantaba incluso antes que su padre, originalmente en su sueño había esperado a sus hermanitos para llevarlos él a la escuela, pero no esta vez.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Con el sudor descendiéndole velozmente por el cuerpo, el corazón latiéndole como el de un conejo, la vista fija en el camino que ya sabía y la imaginación corriéndole a mil por hora, dio vuelta tras vuelta, una calle y otra calle. No es como si estuviese pensando a dónde iba exactamente, toda su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en esos pobres muchachos.

El saber que podía salvarlos era motivo suficiente para justificar su estado tan alterado.

Fue entonces cuando vio la entrada de la escuela recién abierta, que se le prendió el foco: tenía que ahorrar tiempo, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? fuese lo que fuese que contenían esas inyecciones, era peligroso. Llamar a la ambulancia era casi una obligación de su parte, y ahora que estaba llegando, recién se había acordado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

Sacó su teléfono, marcó el número casi automáticamente, el constante "Beep" era una tortura para su cabeza.

"¿Hola? buenos días, servicio de emergencia de Ebott, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

Richard: ¡Traigan una ambulancia al Instituto Heyns, rápido!, ¡hay unos chicos experimentando con algo peligroso en el baño y necesitan atención médica urgente! -no le dejó contestarle, en su lugar él mismo presionó el botón rojo para finalizar la llamada al instante, rogando al cielo que con ayuda del tono desesperado pudiera convencer a la recepcionista, por muy ridícula que sonara su explicación.

Sus ojos se posaron en las puertas de madera del baño, bloqueadas muy probablemente con el pestillo desde adentro. Richard no dudó en absoluto esta "segunda" vez, y voló el susodicho de un balazo, abriendo las puertas con ambos brazos no mucho después, mientras gritaba un "¡deténganse!" a todo pulmón, provocando que varios pares de ojos se situaran sobre él.

"¿Qué hace este aquí?"

"¿Quién lo dejó entrar?"

"¡Se supone que casi nadie estuviera en la escuela a esta hora!"

"¿Vieron?, ¡voló el seguro de un balazo!"

"Seguramente es un usuario de magia"

Murmuraron entre ellos, Richard observó visiblemente alegre como todas las inyecciones no estaban por completo llenas, había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que se las aplicaran, el único problema era que las llaves ya estaban a todo dar, esparciendo agua por todas partes, aparentemente estaban intentando esparcirlo en mayores cantidades, incluso el recipiente donde estaba su compañera y la grabadora de su sueño tenía.

Una muchacha de cabello negro se acercó a él cruzada de brazos, acompañada por la chica que presumiblemente era la autora del registro de voz, pues sostenía aquel aparato entre sus manos.

Carol: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Richard? -el tono autoritario con el que le habló, sumado a esa forma de mirarle tan severa irradiaban la característica de liderazgo por todos los poros de su cuerpo, sea lo que estuviesen haciendo aquí, esta muchacha probablemente estaba a cargo del experimento. Perseverancia no se dejó intimidar, él también tenía agallas.

Richard: vine a detenerlos, señorita -no la reconocía, ¿por qué mentir?, de todas formas, los nombres eran lo menos importante en la situación de ahora, la prioridad era detener este suicidio masivo o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo- escúcheme, no sé lo que están haciendo, pero-

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, no sabes lo que estamos haciendo, ahora lárgate de aquí"

No iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta tan fácilmente, de eso estaba seguro, pero Richard si había algo que sabía, era perseverar hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba apelar a su capacidad del convencimiento a las masas. Era extraño... detestaba las exposiciones en clase porque todos estaban concentrados en él, pero ahora se sentía seguro.

Tal vez era porque si fallaba, todos iban a morirse.

¿O tal vez estaba "madurando" como decía su mamá?

Richard: Escúchenme todos, por favor: no sé lo que están haciendo pero les aseguro que va a terminar mal -bueno, por muy loco que sonara, era hora de sincerarse. Más de algún supersticioso tenía que haber entre esos veintidós científicos de pacotilla, si alguno infundía miedo en los demás tras oír su cuento, todos dudarían lo suficiente como para hacer tiempo- tuve un sueño donde un par de horas después entraba al baño y ustedes estaban muertos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que llegaran las risas.

"HA, ¿un sueño profético?, ¿qué clase de burrada es esa?"

Para su suerte, había conseguido fundar el escepticismo en unos cuantos que soltaron las inyecciones que sostenían, para disgusto de la mayoría.

"¡Hey!, ¿y si tiene razón?, digo, estamos experimentando con un maldito virus, yo no quiero morir solo por unos créditos extra"

¿Créditos extra?, ¿de eso se trataba toda esta masacre biológica?, ¿entonces estaban jugando con un maldito virus solo para poder conseguir el favor de algún profesor y poder terminar bien el año?, ¿qué clase de locos tenía de compañeros?

El disgusto y el miedo comenzaron a echar raíces, haciendo más evidentes las divisiones en el grupo.

"¡Es lo único que podemos hacer!, vamos chicos, ¿no se dan cuenta?, ¡si funciona, podríamos pasar sin problemas, seríamos leyendas!"

"¡Leyendas muertas, idiota del demonio!"

"¡Estamos juntos en esto, lo dijimos a mitad de año cuando comenzamos a pasarnos las respuesta de los exámenes!"

"¡No acepté irme con ustedes al infierno!"

Cada vez la hostilidad se hacía más evidente, nadie estaba contento con el plan ahora mismo por culpa suya, Richard Murakawa no podía estar más satisfecho, pero las consecuencias de sus acciones no terminaban allí, porque pocos minutos de iniciado el debate de si hacer o no uso de las inyecciones virales, un oficial de policía junto a un médico entraron y carraspearon, haciendo notar sus presencias a todos los estudiantes allí reunidos.

"Que nadie se mueva. Están detenidos por experimentación ilegal con sustancias desconocidas, serán llevados a la estación de policía para interrogarlos."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Epilogo: Un Halloween como ningún otro]-**

Richard alejaba el vaso con bebida de su boca tras haber sorbido un poco, mirando el cielo del atardecer al oír exactamente la misma música que en su sueño, habían estado tocando los altavoces de la fiesta de halloween en el patio de la escuela. Dentro de poco sería la hora para salir a pedir dulces, y en esta ocasión decidió que si iría a llevar a esos tres pequeños a buscar azúcar.

Más, la mayor parte de su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Shogun.

Luego de pelear y "morir" contra y por él, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía de pasar más tiempo con su familia, valorar más lo que tenía. Se había sentido tan real, que aún sentía escalofríos al pasarse la mano por donde había sido perforado.

¿Había sido un sueño, o realmente había sucedido?

"¡Richard, Richard!"

La voz de Francisca llegó hasta sus oídos, la vio acercarse seguida por el pequeño Frisk y Pauline, con las manos completamente teñidas de naranja, aparentemente estuvieron comiendo demasiadas frituras de queso y por eso terminaron así, pero era obvio que sus estomaguitos estaban lejos de llegar al límite, por algo le estaban llamando.

"¡Vamos a pedir dulces, hermano!"

Gritó el menor, soltando la mano de la rubia para sostener la de él, tirándosela en un gesto de exigencia para pararlo de la silla, aparentemente aún estaban enojados con él por haberlos dejado en casa esta mañana y por eso querían salir más temprano a pedir dulces, era curioso que en su sueño él fuera quien dio la idea, pero aquí eran ellos.

Bueno, ¿quién era él para negarle algo a sus dos pequeños hermanitos?

"Claro... vamos, frituritas. Tómenme las manos, y Pauline, tú toma la mano de Frisky"

La pequeña niña con cabello como el sol entrelazó sus dedos con los del castañito instantáneamente una vez recibió la orden, perseverancia decidió agradecerle a Shogun el haberlo ayudado de cierta forma, para luego dejar de pensar y solo disfrutar de la noche de brujas.

Definitivamente, gracias a Shogun había sido un Halloween como ningún otro.

Y por eso le daba las gracias.

 **Fin.**


	26. Especial de Navidad 2019

**Hay unas cuantas palabras al final de este escrito, leanlas si gustan saber mis futuros proyectos.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Futuro prometedor.**

 **Undertale Clásico.**

 **Pareja: Charisk.**

 **Curiosidad: el título original de esta historia era "Juntos, bajo la misma estrella".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La constante nevazón irritaba la nariz de Chara Dreemurr, pese a estar abrigada a todo dar, su nariz seguía siendo víctima del frío maldito, evidenciado por el adorable color rojo del cual estaba teñida, hasta le dolía un poco.

Ahora que miraba el reloj de su muñeca, no podía evitar frustrarse con el maldito chofer de autobús, ya eran las ocho de la mañana con quince minutos, y se supone que pasara por aquí a las ocho en punto, ¿dónde demonios podía estar ese tarado?, ¿no se suponía que la humanidad ahora era buena en su trabajo o algo así?

"Mamá te dijo que deberías de traer una bufanda para taparte la cara"

La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante, Asriel a su lado ni siquiera se inmutaba por el frío vistiendo una chaqueta, pantalones y un simple gorro, contrario a ella quien traía hasta guantes, Chara envidió al príncipe de los monstruos en ese momento, él podía sobrevivir al frío extremo un rato mientras que ella estaba al borde de la hipotermia, vaya suertudo...

Y lo peor de todo, es que había aprovechado para untarle sal en su orgullo, Asriel era digno hijo de su madre.

Chara: cállate Ass-riel -contestó mordazmente jugando con su nombre, al ojiverde se le abrió la boca cuando su hermana le contestó con aquel juego de palabras, prácticamente le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina, meterse con Chara nunca prometía nada bueno, en especial el día de hoy- jodidos humanos, ¿por qué nunca pueden hacer nada bien?, ¡Ya son veinte minutos!

A leguas se notaba que la ansiedad estaba comiéndosela viva, junto a los nervios.

Asriel: deberías relajarte, no es el fin del mundo, queda mucho de diciembre 24 todavía -contestó intentando animarla, sin embargo la joven de trece años le contestó con una de sus clásicas caras aterradoras, consiguiendo enviarle un escalofrío al chico cabra, quien sudó levemente- p-perdón... déjame preguntar, ¿por qué estás tan desesperada para llegar al centro comercial?, ¿acaso se trata de alguien? -sonrió internamente, pues ya tenía una clara idea de quién era el centro de toda la preocupación de su mejor amiga.

Chara pareció por fin relajarse cuando soltó un largo suspiro, sus mejillas normalmente rosadas cambiaron a color rojo, junto a sus ojos que parecieron mirar al horizonte del nevado monte Ebott, vaciado desde hacía dos años.

"Me olvidé de comprarle un regalo a Frisk la semana pasada"

El golpe que se dio en la cara hizo eco por todo el paradero.

Su hermana realmente era una enamorada de temer, por ello sentía a veces algo de pena por su pequeño hermanastro, quien probablemente estaría en casa con su madre haciendo las galletas, de todos modos no había muchos motivos por qué estar tan asustada, pese a ser una tacaña con su dinero cuando se trataba del resto, Frisk siempre era el centro de sus ahorros.

Chara: ¡¿Cuándo va a llegar ese maldito chofer?! -refunfuñando, la primer caída dio un pisotón al suelo consiguiendo levantar una considerable cantidad de nieve, una gota de sudor descendió por la nuca de Asriel al ver lo ilógica que se había vuelto su ermana en estos momentos, pues ni siquiera era capaz de razonar que con todas las carreteras congeladas, obviamente todo el transporte de Ebott estaba en pésimas condiciones cuando se trataba de llegar a tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"¡SANS, HERMANO, PÁSAME LA ESTRELLA!"

Ordenó Papyrus mientras cargaba entre sus esqueléticos brazos unas cuantas bolsas repletas de adornos y luces navideñas sacadas de su casa, todo tenía que estar listo para su gran reunión navideña esta noche, en el caso de la familia esqueleto, a los dos integrantes de Snowdin les correspondía prestar sus adornos para adornar el árbol que su padre y el rey estarían buscando durante el día.

El esqueleto bebedor de Kétchup se hallaba flotando gracias a usar un Gaster Blaster, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro del ático buscando el adorno que necesitaba su hermano, como era de esperarse solo estaba encontrado polvo y algunos insectos perturbados por el constante manoseo a sus hogares los otros once meses del año.

Papyrus estaba por supuesto, perdiendo la paciencia.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, POR EL AMOR AL SPAGHETTI!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ESTÁS TARDANDO TANTO?! -detenido en medio de la puerta, el más alto observaba a su hermano hacer aparentemente nada, sin mencionar que el hecho de estar usando un Gaster Blaster como una plataforma era casi un insulto a su padre teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se esforzó para re-crear esas máquinas para ellos dos- ¡SOLO ES ENCONTRAR UNA ESTÚPIDA ESTRELLA!, ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL PUEDE SER?!

El bromista no contestó, en su lugar alzó su pierna dentro de la entrada para poder ahora si meterse verdaderamente dentro del ático, no quería arruinarle la navidad a su hermano menor después de todo. Jalando una cuerda para poder encender la luz, Sans el esqueleto vio una montaña de cajas con distintos nombres revelarse ante él, desde cosas que usaban en otras festividades, hasta recuerdos y adornos para sus cumpleaños.

Sans: ni rastro de los adornos del año pasado... -murmuró el monstruo, caminando en busca de la caja que dijera "adornos navideños", Papyrus había salido ayer a comprar los adornos de hoy, había decidido iniciar una nueva tradición cuando llegaron a la superficie, comprar adornos navideños nuevos cada año en lugar de usar los antiguos del subsuelo cuando celebraban Gyftmast, como símbolo del nuevo mañana o algo así.

Claro que a Gaster no le pudo importar menos, a Sans tampoco. Ahora era otra historia, pues si siguieran usando los adornos del subsuelo o los del año pasado, no tendrían este problema de siempre estar buscando la estúpida estrella navideña que usaban en el Underground, la cual según Paps era "única e irremplazable", ¿no era eso contradictorio con su nueva tradición? tal vez si, pero solo era Papyrus siendo Papyrus.

"¿SANS?, ¿TODO BIEN AHÍ ARRIBA?"

Sans: No encuentro la caja con los adornos del año pasado -contestó moviendo una que según el marcador, contenía los disfraces que usaron cuando fue día de acción de gracias, una festividad que los monstruos todavía no alcanzaban a comprender pero que sin embargo, disfrutaban sin duda alguna gracias a los consejos de algunos conocidos y el niño.

"¡¿SANS?!, ¡¿NO TE PUSISTE A DORMIR EN EL ÁTICO OTRA VEZ, VERDAD?!"

El tono de voz del menor cambió a uno de preocupación por uno de molestia, el juez real se rió un poco, a veces solía meterse aquí adentro para dormir, si. Pero hasta él tenía que admitir que dormirse en un día como este era una muy mala idea, aunque molestar a su hermano no lo era tanto, debía guardarlo para otro día.

Sans: ¡dije que no encuentro los adornos del año pasado! -contestó el esqueleto más bajito presente en la casa, dándole una patada al techo para hacer notar su presencia sobre los gritos de su hermano menor, dejándole en claro que no estaba durmiendo, Papyrus sin embargo no estaba de humor para este tipo de discusiones.

"¡NO ME GRITES, SOLO TRÁEME LA ESTRELLA!"

Suspirando, el esqueleto reanudó su búsqueda rogándole a lo que sea que estuviera arriba algo de suerte, y por supuesto paciencia para aguantar la desesperación y ansiedad de su querido hermano.

Esperaba que a los demás estuviese yéndoles mejor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **DING~**

La campana del horno indicando que estaba listo llegó a los oídos del par, Toriel detuvo su creación para mirar hacia atrás, el primer grupo de galletas ya estaba listo para ser sacado, y ella ya estaba terminando de hacer la tercer bandeja.

Toriel: Mi niño, por favor saca las galletas del horno y pon la otra bandeja, no olvides los guantes para que no te quemes -advirtió la antigua reina del subsuelo, Frisk desde atrás asintió poniéndose unos guantes de cocina naranjas, metió la mano y agarró los hombres de jengibre recién horneados, dejándolos sobre la mesa para que comenzaran a enfriarse.

Posteriormente, tomó una segunda bandeja con otros cuantos, unos diez aproximadamente, y tras meterlos adentro y cerrar la puerta, volviendo a encenderlo con otros veinte minutos de preparación.

Ese era el trabajo de los únicos presentes en la casa: las galletas que todos comerían más entrada la noche.

¿Quién mejor que Toriel para el trabajo, que amaba la cocina? Frisk por el otro lado, al saber que podría ayudar a su madre aceptó encantado la oferta.

Frisk: **[¿Qué diseño deberíamos ponerles, mamá?]** -usando su caja textual, el octavo caído sacaba del gabinete algunos glaciares de colores, destacando los más comunes: rosados para los ojos y rojo para las sonrisas, aunque pintarlos con los mismos no estaba descartado, Toriel era la jefa en este cuarto.

La monstruo jefe lo pensó unos segundos, mientras aplanaba la masa con sus pulgares para formar la cabeza de su hombre de gengibre actual, iría muchísimo mejor si fueran todos distintos, después de todo ¿no estaba la diversión en la variedad?

Toriel: podríamos probar diseños diferentes, hijo -replicó dándole un guiño de confianza, el embajador de los monstruos asintió ante su propuesta, dirigiéndose a la bandeja aún ardiendo, pero eso no le impedía empezar a decorar las galletitas, realmente se veían deliciosas- no las toques Frisk, todavía deben estar calientes.

Haciendo uso de su clásica cara de poker, alzó su pulgar en respuesta para luego sacar el glaceado rojo con sabor a frutilla, empezando a aplicarlo sobre el cuerpo de un hombre de gengibre, en su mente ya se le había ocurrido vestir a algunos cuantos de Santa Claus y otros como los típicos duendes de sus jugueterías.

Tomaría tiempo, si.

¿Pero no era eso lo que tenían de sobra ahora mismo? después de todo, ya habían comprado todos los regalos necesarios para esta noche, Chara había sido la única que prefirió postergarlo para hoy, y vaya que se había vuelto loca, tanto así que se llevó a Asriel directo al centro comercial pese a que las calles estaban hechas un caos por el hielo.

Ahora que se había enfocado en el par de príncipes de la especie con alma blanca, el humano no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estarían, pero no solamente ellos, sino también Asgore y Gaster, después de todo su tarea era la más importante de todas.

No se podía celebrar navidad sin un árbol, ¿verdad?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHOP CHOP CHOP**

"Cuidado Asgore, no te apures tanto"

La voz de Gaster sonaba algo severa, era ciertamente interesante como alguien de una edad similar tenía que darle una reprimenda a otro adulto, en especial si se tenía en cuenta que uno era el rey de todos los monstruos, pero nada podía hacerse al respecto, a ojos del científico real, Asgore realmente estaba muy impaciente.

Agitaba movía los brazos con la rapidez de un puma, y clava el hacha con la fuerza de un gorila, todo para derribar lo más pronto posible el pino que habían elegido juntos.

Asgore: Lo siento Gaster, es que estoy algo emocionado -contestó sonriente el rubio, esta era su oportunidad para impresionar a Toriel, tal vez su opinión sobre él subiría unos cuantos centímetros si terminaba trayendo el árbol más bonito del bosque junto al esqueleto, obviamente habían elegido uno no muy alto, aunque tampoco era como si el Laboratorio de Alphys en la superficie fuera bajito- además, me has dado la misma advertencia tres veces seguidas.

El padre de Sans y Papyrus se mantenía cruzado de brazos, varios Blasters flotando a su alrededor listos para atrapar el enorme árbol con la boca una vez comenzara a caer, esa sería su forma para transportarlo, he allí que fuesen ellos dos los elegidos para buscar el susodicho.

Gaster: no tendría que repetírtelo tantas veces, si no te apuraras tanto en cortar un simple árbol, son las diez de la mañana, no las doce de la noche, tenemos tiempo de sobra -recalcó mirando su reloj para luego señalarlo en frente de Dreemurr, el padre de Asriel asintió con u nrostro que irradiaba sabiduría y seriedad, solo para luego seguir cortando con rapidez, haciendo suspirar a su compañero.

No podía culparlo, él había amado mucho a su esposa cuando estaba viva.

Quizás si hubiera sido víctima de un divorcio, tal vez habría terminado igual que su rey, o tal vez no.

La verdad, le daba algo de miedo imaginarlo.

 **CHOP CHOP CHOP**

"¡Mira, ya casi termi-!"

Pocos segundos después, el sonido del tronco cayendo al piso con todo y ramas hizo estruendo por todo el bosque, el problema radicaba en que gracias a su apuro, Asgore no había estado cortando en solo una zona, por lo cual el árbol estaba dirigiéndose directo a su cabeza, uno de aquel tamaño con un tronco tan grueso definitivamente iba a terminar matándolo.

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque cuatro Gaster Blasters alcanzaron a agarrarlo entre sus bocas, poniéndose en línea recta justo sobre él.

El rey de los monstruos estaba tirado en el suelo por el susto que había pasado, vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos desde su infancia hasta este punto, mientras ese condenado tronco caía a paso de tortuga con su cabeza como destino, Gaster era realmente un salvavidas.

Asgore: G-gracias viejo amigo, te debo una... -tartamudeó limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, cogiendo su hacha y llevándosela al hombro tras haberse puesto de pie, Gaster suspiró para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían sin importar cuantos años pasaran ni en qué época estuvieran.

"Me debes muchas, Asgore... me debes muchas..."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Alphys bajaba las escaleras con una caja de adornos entre sus manos, traía puesto un singular gorrito de santa claus sobre su cabeza, ella de todos era la más ocupada pues, al haber sido quien ofreció su casa/lugar de trabajo este año, era su deber el tener que tenerlo todo perfectamente decorado antes de la llegada de todos, por suerte tiempo era algo que tenía de sobra.

Eso, y que no estaba sola.

Undyne: Alphys, ¿dijiste que debe ir aquí? -repitió la pelirroja, siendo cabeza dura como todos los años, sostenía una línea verde de muérdago entre sus brazos estirados, subida sobre una escalera para pegar la decoración mientras seguía sus instrucciones, Undyne era un poco torpe en este sentido, después de todo no es como si su sentido de la moda o la decoración festiva fuese lo mejor del mundo.

Alphys: De hecho, un poco más a la derecha Undyne, donde empieza la madera -contestó dejando la caja sobre una mesa, sacando una esfera de cristal rojo con un hombre de nieve plasmado en la superficie, para luego colgarlo en una saliente cercana de la pared donde solía colgar sus batas.

Por suerte, había muchas más manos que solo ellas dos atendiendo en estos momentos.

"¡Cielos cariño!, me alegra que me hayas llamado, ustedes dos solas no terminarían esto hasta año nuevo"

Habló desde arriba Mettaton en su forma clásica, pues flotaba gracias a sus propulsores. No era el único, había llamado a sus caja-bots para asistirle, todos estaban en las alturas, colocando coronas de muérdagos o campanitas y esferas de cristal por todas partes, incluso la misma Alphys vio caer sobre su perchero otra línea de muérdago colocada por él.

La capitana por supuesto, no se tomó a bien el comentario que hizo el alguna vez fantasma.

Undyne: ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy lenta, pedazo de chatarra parlante?! -gritoneó furiosa, si alguien se atrevía a desafiarla fuera cual fuera el ámbito, obviamente aceptaría, así fue como terminó haciéndose amiga de Frisk después de todo, el maldito de Papyrus era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

Mettaton estaba muy poco intimidado por aquellos ojos tan amenazantes.

"Pues claro querida, ¿quieres competir por quién deja este lugar más hermoso primero? ¡adelante!~"

Con aquellas palabras, la guerra fue iniciada. Undyne saltó desde su sitio y al aterrizar, cogió la caja que Alph había traído, comenzando a dejar todo lo que encontraba en los lugares menos decorados, una esfera de cristal con nieve en una mesa, un mantel con diseños navideños en otra para la comida, muérdagos en los marcos de las puertas para los besos, más campanillas o coronas, estrellas y esferas, etc.

Mettaton por el otro lado tenía la ventaja de las alturas y la de tener ayudantes, así que estaba decorando los pisos superiores más rápido y con mayor eficiencia, Undyne sin embargo poseía determinación, no iba a caer sin pelear.

Alphys, por el contrario, veía lo que sus amigo y novia habían desatado con unas cuantas palabras, internamente preocupada de que no quedase nada de su bello hogar para cuando llegasen los demás, después de todo el temperamento explosivo de "Unnie" podía llegar a ser muy difícil de apaciguar.

"¡NGAAAAAAHHHH!"

El próximo año definitivamente no iba a ofrecerse cuando pidieran un lugar donde reunirse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chara: ¿crees que le gusten los juguet- no, tonterías, tiene doce años, un año menor que nosotros no hará la diferencia -farfulló la princesa estando frente a una juguetería por unos cortos cuatro segundos, para luego continuar su recorrido en compañía de su hermano, definitivamente elegir un regalo para la persona que te gusta en navidad sin declararse abiertamente era un martirio, en especial para alguien como Chara.

Asriel solo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, porque realmente la actitud tan ansiosa que tenía era un deleite para cualquiera, simplemente no quería ser malo con su hermana.

"Tal vez deberías decirle tus sentimien-"

Chara: ¡NO, CÁLLATE! -exclamó a todo pulmón, más de algunos civiles voltearon a verlos por aquel grito, Asriel tenía su pelaje levemente rosado por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención, sin embargo segundos después todos reanudaron sus compras navideñas, para suerte suya la castaña olvidó inmediatamente la reprimenda- solo ayúdame pedazo de animal antropomórfico.

Resignado, Asriel se vio forzado a asentir, ya la había acompañado hasta aquí, no podía hacer nada más para remediar su situación a estas alturas.

Asriel: si quieres mi opinión más seria, Frisk no es el tipo de chico que valore mucho las cosas materiales, deberías pensar en algo más sentimental Chara -continuó, tal vez un libro especial o un marco para fotografías podrían ser buenas opciones, quizás un marco para fotos múltiples que se fuese llenando conforme pasara el año o algo así, esas eran buenas ideas- ¿qué opinas?

La castaña obviamente no le estaba prestando atención, pues se había metido a una tienda de videojuegos a ver los últimos lanzamientos de temporada, dejándolo hablando solo como un completo idiota.

Era humillante que todo esto le pasara a él.

"No sé ni para qué me molesto... siempre ha sido así conmigo, no la detuve cuando éramos niños y no podré hacerlo ahora..."

Sonrió, siguiéndola no mucho después, amaba su vida y a su familia, pero recordar su timidez nata en el pasado y en lo que había resultado hoy en día realmente le hacía desear cambiar algunos eventos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Un par de horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos comiendo en la mesa, faltando solo un par de minutos para que fuese momento de abrir los regalos, la emoción estaba presente en el aire, sobre todo porque Chara tenía sus piernas casi como resortes, ¿por qué? pues por Frisk.

El deseo de que abriera su regalo la había estado torturando desde que salieron del centro comercial ella y Asriel.

"Mi niña cálmate por favor. Me estás comenzando a preocupar"

Dijo Toriel observando la ansiedad y nerviosismo que prácticamente se comían a la primer caída, durante toda la comida y ahora que ya casis terminaban estuvo comportándose de esa manera, Undyne fue la primera en ponerse de pie para colocarse un gorro similar al de Santa Claus, seguida por el resto, Toriel volteó a ver a su hijastra por última vez, pero suspiró sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer con ella.

Solo esperaría la hora para llamarla a abrir los regalos.

Viéndose libre, la humana rápidamente volteó la mirada hacia Frisk, quien como era de esperarse era el último en terminarse su comida, el embajador levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana adoptiva y Chara no perdió el tiempo, sentándose de inmediato a su izquierda donde solía estar Mettaton.

Chara: ¿Emocionado por la navidad, Frisk? -preguntó buscando iniciar una conversación, ahora que estaban solos en el comedor era la oportunidad perfecta para poder sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que la hacía ponerse nerviosa a niveles inmedibles, tanto que incluso jugaba con sus manos debajo de la mesa para no parecer rara ante él.

Claro, puede que ocultara los movimientos tan anormales que hacían sus dedos, pero eso no evitaba que viera lo rojo de su rostro o lo evidentemente ansiosa que estaba al mover las piernas, pero debía admitirlo: Chara era realmente tierna cuando se ponía nerviosa, le gustaba.

Frisk: **[bueno... no tanto]** -reveló llevándose el tenedor a la boca para comerse sus fideos, ya casi terminaba pero aún así le tomaba tiempo pues prefería disfrutar de la comida, no era rápido como Sans ni Undyne -los cuales más que estar comiendo, parecían tragar sin masticar- lo que desembocaba en siempre ser el último en la mesa, nadie podía esperarlo tanto rato.

Dejando su intento de confesión como tema aparte, realmente llegó a intrigarle su respuesta. ¿Acaso Frisk era un pequeño Grinch o algo por el estilo?, ¿quién no amaba la navidad? los monstruos no tuvieron problema alguno en adaptarse a ella pese a no todos ser creyentes.

"¿Por qué no?"

Sus manos dejaron los cubiertos casi de inmediato tras terminar, pareció evaluar su pregunta durante unos segundos, como si pensara muy bien en como iba a responderle, ¿tan serio era el problema?

Frisk: **[Antes de... bueno, ustedes... yo estaba solo]** -contestó con la cara fija en la nada, como si reflexionara, aunque la palabra correcta sería "recordara", las fiestas en el orfanato no eran algo en lo que le gustara pensar mucho, pero era inevitable hacer comparaciones entre su vida anterior a los monstruos y la de ahora- **[Las navidades allí no eran muy... alegres, que digamos. Nunca hablé de esto en estos tres años porque quería olvidarlo y... bueno, no es fácil]**

Dreemurr suponía que debía de tener sus razones para no querer adentrarse más en el tema. Pero ese pensamiento tan pesimista -que ahora sabía Chara tenía en estas fechas- ligado al pasado era algo que no podía aceptar. Estaba llena de determinación por esos segundos, la suficiente como para imponerse ante su propio nerviosismo para tomarle la mano, llamándole la atención.

Chara: No deberías dedicarle tiempo de tu vida a esa etapa, Frisk -su ceño estaba fruncido, la forma tan... severa en la que estaba hablándole realmente sorprendió a Frisk, incluso a ella misma en parte, pero debía hacerle abrir los ojos respecto a su situación actual- no sé que tan mal lo hayas pasado antes de nosotros, compañero... pero no le dediques tiempo de tu vida a una etapa muerta: ahora tienes muchas personas que te aman Frisk, Mamá, Papá, Azzy, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans, Alphys, Gaster... todos te aman -dejándose llevar por el momento, la castaña cerró los ojos, y simplemente escuchó su alma, la cual latía de alegría- Yo te amo, Frisk...

 **Chu~**

Inevitablemente, los labios de ambos se juntaron, sin necesidad de que hubiera muérdago o algo por el estilo... se unieron las almas de los dos llevadas simplemente por el amor. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos, para romperse gracias a que la autora se alejó, roja como una manzana. Frisk se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto de incredulidad, cosa que le hizo preocuparse, ¿acaso había metido la pata?

La sonrisa algo roja que le dio el muchacho fue como un peso siendo quitado de su espalda.

" **[Vaya... y se supuestamente el 'flirtmaster' soy yo... ]** "

Inevitablemente, rió. Y él rió con ella, buscando quitar la tensión del ambiente tras aquel acto tan vergonzoso, podría decirse que por culpa de ellos dos el amor estaba en el aire mezclado con el espíritu navideño, definitivamente iban a tener que aclarar esto luego de la fiesta navideña, porque si los cálculos de Chara eran correctos faltaban segundos para-

"¡HUMANOS, VENGAN AQUÍ, ES HORA DE QUE ABRAMOS LOS REGALOS!, ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Ambos sonrieron, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la sala principal, el cómo llegaron no fue pasado por alto en su totalidad, Asriel, Asgore y Toriel se dieron cuenta al instante, en especial porque los sentimientos de la primer caída se veían de lejos, definitivamente iban a cuestionar lo que pasó allí dentro esa media hora que no estuvieron con ellos.

Papyrus: ¡BIEN!, NYEH HEH HEH~ ¿QUIÉN VA PRIMERO? -siendo el más emocionado de todos, Papyrus volteó a ver a sus compañeros siendo el más emocionado de todos como era de esperarse, Chara se acercó al árbol cogiendo un paquete color verde relativamente pequeño, y se lo entregó a Frisk más confiada ahora tras el moreno haber aceptado sus sentimientos- ¿OH?, ¡¿QUÉ ES HUMANA?!

Las mejillas rosadas de la fémina cambiaron a rojo, porque ahora tanto ella como su enamorado eran el centro de atención, el constante sonido de papel siendo rajado solo la puso aún más nerviosa, reflejado en sus latidos llegando a ser en extremo rápidos.

"Algo que hice... pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos"

El último trozo de papel cayó al suelo, revelando ante todos lo que Chara y Asriel estuvieron buscando prácticamente todo el día: un marco color celeste con una fotografía a color, la que se tomaron todos juntos poco después de la ruptura de la barrera cuando recién habían llegado a la superficie.

Sans: cielos, y yo que pensaba que no te acordabas de que al chico le faltaba su copia -recalcó el comediante, ahora que Papyrus lo pensaba bien, cuando todos recibieron su copia de la fotografía, él fue el único al que se le terminó perdiendo en el transcurso de su tiempo en la superficie, siempre dando la excusa de que sacaría otra copia luego.

Pero al final terminó siendo ella la que le hiciera una, ¡y a color!

El embajador miró su regalo de navidad atentamente, sintiendo la nostalgia invadirle como un rayo al verse a sí mismo de nueve años otra vez, rodeado de quienes ahora eran su familia y su mundo entero. Chara tenía razón, no debía pensar más en el pasado, ¿qué bien le haría recordar aquella época tan oscura?

Después de todo, tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

" **[Gracias Chara, y gracias a todos. Estar aquí conmigo... es el mejor regalo que pueden darme]** "

Su familia sonrió ante sus palabras, y segundos después se reanudó la apertura de regalos, continuando con Mettaton quien como era de esperarse terminó regalándose algo a él mismo, en su infinito ego y auto-admiración, para risa de todos. Las cosas siguieron así hasta bien entrada la madrugada, en todo momento Chara mirando a su compañero y de vez en cuando volviendo a unir sus dedos con los de él.

Por motivos como estos es por lo que amaba la navidad, y esperaba muy internamente que a partir de ahora, Frisk también lo hiciera.

 **Fin.**

 **Bien, oficialmente he estado de vacaciones desde que empezó diciembre. Ahora que terminé los especiales navideños y de halloween de 2019, me concentraré en el verano en la remasterización de AatT, y posteriormente en proyectos que he querido hacer desde hace unos cuantos años.**

 **Para el guest: tu one-shot está añadido en mis "por hacer".**

 **Feliz navidad a todos y un próspero año nuevo.**


	27. La radio del abuelo

**Estrenando computadora nueva, espero les guste esta pequeña historia cuyo autor original es "Nightcrawler" del canal de Youtube "MundoCreepy", por favor, visiten la versión narrada en el canal de "Herr Dunkelheit" tras leer esta adaptación.**

 **Multiverso.**

 **One-shot: La radio del abuelo.**

 **Au: Undertale Clásico.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fshhhhhh~**

El sonido del agua saliendo de la manguera y cayendo en el pasto se perdía en la calle del pequeño vecindario, Francisca Murakawa Lone mantenía sus orbes rosados fijos en el pequeño chorro, su lengua moviéndose de arriba a abajo con el tarareo de una pequeña melodía que mataba el aburrimiento, su mano libre guardaba el celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón, había dejado de hablar con su padre hace unos segundos.

Nunca le había gustado la casa del abuelo Moisés, pese a que siempre fue un hombre cariñoso con ella y sus hermanos, había algo en esa choza que no la dejaba tranquila.

Pero ni siquiera esos sentimientos pudieron derrotar al amor por su familia, cuando su padre le pidió que fuese una vez al día a regar sus plantas y alimentar a sus pecesitos, no se pudo negar en absoluto.

Viendo con los rayos del atardecer que su trabajo estaba hecho, cerró la llave y guardó la manguera en cuestión, metiéndose al interior de la casa donde el señor "Goldy" aguardaba la cena dentro de su pecera; no le tomó nada de tiempo encontrar el pequeño frasquito, y dejó caer unos cuantos al agua, para contentar al pez.

La castaña recorrió el pasillo central del viejo hogar con sus ojos, lentamente. No era una joven muy grande, pero pronto cumpliría catorce, y para ella, aquella época donde Richard, Frisk y ella corrían por aquellos pasillos jugando a policías y ladrones era algo muy lejano que se había ido como la vida de la abuela.

Era sorprendente como pudo amar tanto a sus dos abuelos, pero odiar tanto el hogar donde creció su padre.

Aunque su personalidad dulce no era la única cosa que adoraba de su "Tata", también adoraba oírle contar historias mientras su abuela preparaba galletas, gusto que si bien era compartido por sus hermanos, perdieron con el tiempo. Ella aún gozaba de oírle vagar por aquellos recuerdos tan distantes, reales o no, el toque de senilidad que tenía su voz le daba un encanto indescriptible.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Sus pasos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta cerrada con llave, si bien no tenía permitido entrar allí, no quería decir que jamás lo hubiera hecho; Moisés "Tata" Murakawa era un coleccionista de lo que fuera, lámparas, espadas, objetos que según él pertenecían a los monstruos del monte Ebott, cosas que ella siempre había admirado ver, tal vez por ello se volvió una coleccionista al crecer, aunque hasta ahora solo conseguía monedas.

Suspirando con tristeza, se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor, observando el reloj de la pared.

Francisca: Mi último día... Tata regresa al anochecer -su tono de voz iba cargado de tristeza, hubiera deseado poder ver el estudio del abuelo una vez, pero no iba a ser posible, pues por mucho que había buscado, no había encontrado la llave, probablemente él se la había llevado, no teniendo forma de saber que sería ella quien vendría.

Observando el llavero colgado en la pared por un clavo mal pintado, un rayo de luz en forma de recuerdo invadió a Francisca: aquel cuarto no era el único lugar donde su abuelo guardaba antigüedades, el garaje también había sido en su tiempo un sitio para almacenar tesoros.

Tomándolas todas desde el anillo, salió de la casona y caminó hasta el enorme rectángulo donde el viejo solía guardar su jeep, agachándose, metió la que tenía una letra "G" a medio borrar en la cerradura del candado.

 **Chack**

 **CRRUUUUU~**

La puerta del garaje se levantó con un pequeño movimiento, Frannie se aseguró de no alzarla en demasía para cerrarla más tarde, ante ella se reveló un mundo de repisas, cajas y por supuesto, colecciones empolvadas esperando recibir admiración por parte de alguien, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Era un paraíso olvidado.

Adentrándose a aquella tierra de nadie, observó un pequeño grupo de cuadros al oleo, ¿tal vez pintados por su bisabuela? según su padre, era artista. Cuadros de monstruos contra humanos bastante bellos, más no lo suficiente para ser obras famosas, incluso había visto uno de siete siluetas de varios colores, los supuestos magos de la leyenda.

Un cuadro de un hombre joven -su abuelo en cuestión- sosteniendo un pato con una mano y un rifle al otro, una criatura de un solo ojo con dientes, que reconoció como una de las supuestas especies de la raza con almas blancas.

¿Quién había pintado todas esas maravillas?, en un principio solo había bromeado respecto a la posibilidad, pero ahora mismo empezaba a creerse un poco su propia teoría.

 **WRASH**

El sonido de cartón chocando contra el suelo la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Al voltear la cabeza vio la causa: una caja caída de un pequeño estante. Curiosa por saber su contenido, despegó la cinta y abrió las tapas, encontrándose con dos objetos para nada usuales, una radio militar, casi perfecta pero empolvada, y una libreta verde, maltratada por los años.

Tomando el pequeño cuadernito, nada más al abrir la tapa se encontró con unos números casi ininteligibles.

Números sin importancia, pensó ella.

Dejando la libreta a un lado de la radio, sonrió zorrunamente al sentir dentro suyo un impulso de infantilidad, ¿funcionaría todavía aquella reliquia?, dispuesta a averiguarlo, tomó el cable del enchufe, y lo conectó a la corriente, para luego presionar el único botón rojo que tenía.

La estática fue su amiga por un par de segundos, pero fue eso todo lo que necesitó para empezar a girar la perilla buscando encontrar una frecuencia con que entretenerse, esperando hallar música o alguna cosa similar.

 _"Perde... Situ... ción... ¡ayuda!... por f... vor"_

Sus cejas se encorvaron en una expresión de confusión y sorpresa, ¿qué había sido eso?, sonaba a un hombre desesperado. ¿Tal vez lo había imaginado?, quizás había por casualidad captado una señal de auxilio cercana, llevada ahora no solo por curiosidad, sino por la moral, continuó moviendo la perilla, buscando recuperar el contacto.

 **BZZZT... BZZZT...**

Luego de varios minutos, lo consiguió.

 _"¡Aquí el escuadrón doce, perdimos cinco hombres, solicitamos coordenadas del punto de encuentro!; necesitamos asistencia médica, solo quedamos cuatro vivos, dos heridos de gravedad, cambio. ¡Aquí el escuadrón doce, solicitamos coordenadas para punto de encuentro, cambio!, ayuda por favor... MALDICIÓN, ¡AYUDA, ESTÁN MURIENDO!"_

Su corazón se aceleró producto del miedo que la había invadido, ¿acaso estaba siendo víctima de una broma?, el que fuera una radio militar no implicaba que solo pudiese captar señales militares obviamente, más aún en una era de paz como la de esos días. ¿Tal vez había encontrado la aguja del pajar, y consiguió meterse en el rodaje de una película de guerra?, ¿o era algo tan simple como un juego entre amigos?

Quería rogarle al cielo tener la razón.

Por algún motivo, tal vez por miedo a las consecuencias, no apagó el aparato. En cambio, siguió escuchando aquellas súplicas por asistencia médica y coordenadas de extracción. Su voz, tan desesperada, tan llena de dolor y sufrimiento, solo la hacían sentirse peor. No podía apagar la radio, pero si podía taparse los oídos.

La culpabilidad llegó hasta tal punto que lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

"Nos refugiamos en un granero, las tropas enemigas no saben que logramos escapar, solo quedamos tres. García murió de camino acá, por favor... a quién esté escuchando... solicitamos ayuda. Ya no tenemos agua, los enemigos están acampando justo en el río, no podemos ir ahí. Dios, apiádate de nuestras almas... nadie está escuchando... pronto estaremos muertos."

El sollozo que vino tras su queja fue tan claro como el agua. Ese pobre hombre estaba llorando por salvar su vida, justo como ella ahora. Fue incapaz de detenerse, ¿qué haría estando en su lugar?, probablemente también estaría en llanto constante, nadie quería morir. Maldicería a los culpables, o a la mala suerte.

Demonios, quizás hasta llegaría a maldecir a dios mismo por ponerla en una guerra.

Pensaría en sus padres, en sus dos hermanos, en sus amigos. Sufriría por no poder volver a verles, la desesperación de saber que no volvería a casa era algo que solo podía imaginar, y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder emular aquel sentimiento correctamente, ¿cuanto podía estar sufriendo aquel pobre hombre?

El tormento, desgraciadamente, estaba lejos de culminar.

 _"Torrealba ha muerto también, se desangró por la herida en su pierna. No puedo resistir más... yo solo tengo un roce de bala en el hombro, no es grave, pero duele como el demonio... y Solomon... él solo tenía lastimado un tobillo, pero se comportó como un verdadero cobarde, ¡el maldito se voló la cabeza!... y ahora estoy solo... maldita gallina... se que nadie escucha esto, pero creo que me ayuda a seguir estando cuerdo. Al menos hasta que los enemigos me encuentren y me maten también... las coordenadas... solo necesitamos las coordenadas... ¿Por qué no hacen eso?, ¡¿así nos pagan por servir a nuestra nación?!, ¡¿dejándonos morir tan lejos de casa?!"_

Tragar saliva fue un logro en su situación actual, era aterrador el cómo sus formas de pensar eran tan similares, podía sentirlo como si estuviera frente a ella: el dolor, la angustia, la frustración, la ira. De algún modo, podía ver a aquel pobre hombre acostado en el suelo, rodeado de oscuridad y los cadáveres de sus conocidos.

Solo.

Desesperanzado.

Abandonado por la mano de dios en las garras de la muerte.

Ella era la única que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podía su centro de mando ser tan cruel y desalmado?, sus lágrimas se desbordaron, comenzando a descender por sus mejillas poco a poco.

De cierta forma, ella estaba a su lado, viviendo esa guerra.

 _"Todos tenemos familia maldita sea, ¡y a ustedes no les importamos un carajo! solo sus malditos problemas políticos... si nuestro presidente tiene problemas con el suyo, ¡¿por qué no los echamos a una jaula con cuchillos?! y que lo arreglen ellos como dos hombres... ¿por qué tenemos que morir nosotros por ellos?... ¿por qué tengo que morir sin ver a mi madre una última vez?... malditos sean... ¡malditos sean todos ustedes!... las coordenadas... las malditas coordenadas..."_

Llevándose las manos a la cara, se permitió llorar y sufrir. No dudaba ni por un segundo que ese hombre estaba en su misma situación, mil veces peor. Ella adoraba a su madre, era su ídola junto a su padre, si la perdiera, ¿cómo podría vivir con ello? las dudas habían desaparecido hace un tiempo de su cabeza, esto no era ningún juego o alguna película, alguien estaba muriéndose en alguna parte y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer una joven ignorante del mundo, cuyo único pecado había sido no compartir su comida de pequeña, para salvar a un hombre en plena guerra?, ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar la tormenta de emociones que ahora mismo la estaba azotando.

Pasándose las manos por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas, volvió a mirar el aparato, recordando solo entonces la libreta que había estado encima del mismo dentro de la caja.

Y los números.

Tomando la libreta nuevamente, abrió la tapa, en efecto, allí estaban. Números sin relación alguna, ¿sería eso lo que aquel soldado necesitaba?, ¿las coordenadas no debían tener algo más que solo números?, afilando la vista, pese a tener sus ojos irritados, pudo ver algo nuevo: palabras borrosas y casi ininteligibles, consiguió descifrar el título.

 _Coordenadas de punto de encuentro_

La boca de Francisca Murakawa se abrió producto de la estupefacción.

Francisca: No puede ser posible -tartamudeó con su voz quebrada, arrodillada como estaba, repasando una y otra vez aquel título, que conseguía leer mejor cada vez, sus ojos no la engañaban. Si era posible, pese a que no tenía sentido, ¿acaso su Tata tenía conversaciones con militares, y les daba instrucciones?, era inaudito. Observó el aparato nuevamente, si realmente era esto lo necesario para asegurar la supervivencia de aquella alma desdichada, no había tiempo que perder- ¿H-hola?... ¿alguien me escucha?... ¿hola?, ¿pueden oírme?... ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien que pueda escucharme?...

Los segundos para recibir una contestación le parecieron eternos, pero llegó.

 _"¡¿Sargenta?!, ¡¿q-quién habla?! no reconozco su voz. ¡Solicito coordenadas de punto de encuentro!, mi escuadrón ha sido abatido, soy el único con vida. Estoy refugiado en un granero, necesito asistencia médica, por favor, solicito coordenadas de punto de encuentro, cambio"_

Era mucho para procesar. Los nervios la azotaron, reemplazando la tristeza, y es que de verdad tenía entre sus manos la vida de un hombre. Su respuesta fue rápida, su voz estaba recargada de esperanza, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar.

 _"¡Cambio!"_

Fue jalada a la realidad por su insistencia.

Francisca: A-ah, eh, s-si, las coordenadas s-son... em... -sus ojos se concentraron en la libreta, no soltando el pestillo que mantenía la comunicación en ningún momento- cincuenta y siete grados, doce minutos cincuenta y dos punto trece segundos de longitud norte, y cuatro grados treinta y cuatro minutos y catorce punto dieciséis segundos de longitud oeste -respondió tartamudeando y algo insegura, definitivamente jamás iba a enlistarse en el ejército, no tenía la personalidad para ello, ni tampoco la experiencia de combate, por algo su arma principal eran un par de cuchillas cortas.

 _"Copiado. Cincuenta y siete grados, doce minutos cincuenta y dos punto trece segundos de longitud norte, y cuatro grados treinta y cuatro minutos y catorce punto dieciséis segundos de longitud oeste, ¿es correcto?"_

La tranquilidad no solo había invadido a aquel guerrero, sino también a la propia Francisca, tanto así que sonrió un poco, asintiéndole a la radio de su abuelo.

Francisca: Si, si, es correcto -respondió pasándose la mano que anteriormente sostenía la libreta por la cara, limpiándose los restos de tristeza reposando en sus párpados, su respiración se había normalizado junto a su conciencia y corazón, su alma además, estaba emitiendo un calor extraño, indicando que había ganado algo de afecto por aquel pobre diablo.

 _"Gracias soldada, ¡me ha salvado la vida!, ¿cuál es su nombre y su rango? se lo agradeceré en persona cuando la vea"_

El calor de la situación sumado al sentimiento de sentirse como una heroína le quitaron el razonamiento de su cabeza, la había alagado un hombre que verdaderamente iba a seguir en el mundo gracias a sus acciones.

No reparó en las consecuencias de decir su nombre.

Francisca: s-soy... soy Francisca ah- -contestó orgullosa de si misma, se sentía como en las clases de primaria cuando le iba bien, pero entonces recordó la segunda parte de la pregunta: su supuesto rango, ¿qué contestar?, ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de los rangos de militares, cualquier cosa vendría bien, así que se decantó por uno simple- Soldada Francisca.

 _"Eres una heroína Francisca. De verdad... gracias"_

La comunicación terminó, y desconectó la radio. La ojirrosada suspiró, dejando salir con aquel aire toda la presión que había estado sobre sus hombros hasta ese momento. Tanta había sido su concentración en aquella rara experiencia, que no notó como la tarde se le había ido, dando paso a la noche.

La luz artificial de los faroles de un coche, junto al sonido del motor la hicieron voltear hacia atrás; montado en un jeep color beige iba un hombre de cabello grisáceo hasta los hombros y boina marrón, con una chaqueta del mismo color y un suéter verde. Moisés Murakawa había llegado a su hogar, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a su nieta dentro de su garaje.

"¿Francisca?, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

Preocupado, el adulto mayor se bajó de su coche y caminó hasta su nieta, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la misma, ojos rojos que indicaban lágrimas, incrementando aún más sus temores, sin embargo estos desaparecieron al ver lo que reposaba a las espaldas de la silenciosa ojirrosada.

Moisés: Vaya, encontraste mi vieja radio... no la había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿te conté alguna vez por qué la conservo? -extendió su mano hasta Frannie, quien negó con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, jalando, la ayudó a ponerse de pie al lado de él, ambos contemplaban aquel aparato- Es porque cuando estuve en la guerra casi muero atrapado en un granero. Comencé a pedir ayuda con esa radio, y nadie respondía. Hasta que una joven soldada respondió a mi llamado, y me dio las coordenadas para salir de ahí a salvo. -sus manos tomaron la libreta verde que antes había estado sosteniendo su nieta, levantándola hasta su cara, la señaló con su mano sin ocupar- las apunté en esto, un regalo de mi mamá antes de ir a la guerra. Todavía la conservo.

El abuelo de los hermanos M se acercó aún más hasta la radio, acariciándola suavemente con una mirada de nostalgia, de agradecimiento mezclado con añoranza. Su ignorancia le impidió ver el anonadado rostro de terror que tenía la hija de su hijo, junto al temblor de sus brazos.

Moisés Murakawa, sin embargo, continuó con los últimos restos de su relato.

"La que me salvó... su nombre era Francisca y estuve eternamente agradecido con ella. De no ser por ella, yo hubiera muerto, y tú bueno pues, jamás hubieras nacido"

Sus manos cogieron el aparato, depositándolo otra vez en la caja de la cual Francisca lo había sacado, junto al único regalo que le quedaba de su progenitora. Dio dos palmadas cariñosas a las tapas tras cerrarla, y volteó a ver nuevamente a Francisca, quien consiguió ocultar el pavor al que su mente la había sometido.

Moisés: Así que en cierta forma tu también le debes la vida, ¿no crees? -rió suavemente luego de aquella pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, era cierto, sin él, Jonathan jamás habría venido a este mundo, y con él, tampoco lo habrían hecho sus tres angelitos que tanto alegraban su solitaria vida- juré que le pondría su nombre a mi primer hija, pero bueno tu sabes... solo tuve un hijo, así que cuando naciste, le insistí tanto a tu padre que al final decidió ponerte ese nombre... lo raro... -su mano viajó hasta su mentón, acarició su arrugada piel dos veces, esto era algo que hasta el día de hoy, le había inquietado- es que nunca pude conocerla en persona, nadie en la compañía me supo decir quien era, siempre creí que era una enviada del cielo, ¿sabes?... tal vez... mi ángel de la guarda... no lo sé. Pero hija, ayúdame a bajar mis maletas, ¿si? y te llevaré a tu casa, ya es tarde para que andes sola por las calles, tu madre debe estar preocupada -caminando hasta su coche, Moisés fue el primero en salir de su garaje, Francisca por el otro lado se quedó quieta como una estatua, procesando todas y cada una de las palabras de su abuelo, y no escuchándole más luego de ello, por lo que prácticamente estaba hablando solo.

Si, Francisca no le estaba oyendo en absoluto.

Eso, hasta que decidió culminar con el relato.

"Algún día te contaré también de cuando pude volver a comunicarme con ella. Es más extraño aún, pues habían pasado solo unos años, decidí conectar de nuevo la radio, justo en esa cochera. Escuché entonces su voz, pero ella ya tenía una voz de anciana. Y ahora era ella quien estaba muriendo, estaba pidiéndome ayuda pero repentinamente se cortó la comunicación y no volví a saber de ella. A veces pasan cosas extrañas, ¿no crees?"

El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda con aquella última frase, marcaría un evento traumático que atemorizaría sus sueños por siempre.

Moisés por el otro lado, se acercó hasta su nieta, palmeando suavemente su hombro para sacarla de sus desvaríos mentales, era igual que su padre.

"Vamos, sube al auto soldada. Te llevaré a casa."

Con esas palabras, Francisca salió a paso lento del garaje de su abuelo, y este bajó la puerta corrediza hasta el suelo nuevamente, colocando el candado para cerrarla, sus maletas podían esperar. Sin mediar palabra alguna, la usuaria del rasgo Amor se subió al asiento del copiloto, y su abuelo pisó suavemente el acelerador para dar marcha al viaje.

Por mucho que quiso, jamás pudo olvidar esa radio.

Jamás.

 **Fin.**


End file.
